


Wear It Like A Crown

by JennaHerondale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 144,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaHerondale/pseuds/JennaHerondale
Summary: Come parte di un team di professionisti assunto per gestire uno scandalo omosessuale a Buckingham Palace, Louis si aspetta che il Principe Harry sia un sacco di cose – soprattutto un viziato moccioso reale. Non importa che lo stesso Principe Harry in passato fosse il protagonista di numerose fantasie adolescenziali di Louis.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wear It Like A Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816771) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 



> This is a translation of Zarah5's work.
> 
> [Here](http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=13zo279&s=8#.WUaUhMbnoxc) is the authorization (I'm moving it from the other site where I published it before).
> 
> Grazie a Sole e Ross per il betaggio.

 

La mattina presto, Clarence House era sorprendentemente silenziosa.  
Harry era abituato al trambusto nel Palazzo Reale di sua madre, era cresciuto aspettandosi conversazioni nei corridoi, persone che lo salutavano quando passava loro accanto, il brusio di voci che fuoriuscivano dalla sala riunioni di Nick Grimshaw ogni qualvolta Nick forniva stralci calcolati di informazioni a un ristretto numero di giornalisti. In quel momento, anche il personale era in numero limitato e sporadico. La luce del sole aveva appena cominciato ad alzarsi su Londra, e quando Harry aveva parcheggiato la sua macchina pochi minuti prima, le ombre notturne avvolgevano ancora gli alberi di Green Park.  
In quell'assenza innaturale di altri esseri umani, l’Horse Corridor era più inquietante del solito, cosa che Harry considerò un’impresa. Tende rosse e pesanti rimpiangevano il passaggio del tempo, statue di cavalli tracciavano ogni suo passo con occhi di porcellana, e dipinti a olio sui muri incombevano come reliquie di un altro secolo. Lo erano, in un certo senso. Fin dalla morte del nonno di Harry, Anne aveva parlato di un rinnovamento completo. Non essendo di importanza prioritaria, però, essendoci sempre molte altre questioni a richiamare la sua attenzione, non era ancora andata oltre la fase di pianificazione. Governare un paese non era un lavoro part-time.  
Harry catturò stralci di conversazione dal salotto e rimase in silenzio per un attimo, tendendo l’orecchio per potersi fare un’idea sul perché era stato buttato giù dal letto a quell’ora assurda. Non riuscì a interpretare niente attraverso il legno spesso della porta.  
Harry bussò ed entrò senza aspettare una risposta.  
Si fermò sui suoi passi. Nick era lì. Quello non era un buon segno. Non era _mai_ un buon segno se il Capo della Royal Communications era presente fuori dai normali orari d’ufficio.  
“Buongiorno.” Schiarendosi la gola, Harry lanciò un’occhiata da sua madre a Nick, alla sostanziosa colazione inglese disposta sul tavolo, spostando poi lo sguardo su un uomo che non aveva mai visto prima – leggermente tarchiato, con un bel sorriso e lo sguardo intelligente. Suscitava in Harry l’idea di qualcuno facilmente sottovalutabile. “Chi è morto?”  
Anne posò la sua tazza con un delicato tintinnio di porcellana e gli riservò uno sguardo gentile. “Tesoro. Vieni a sederti, per cortesia. Questo è James Corden. Si unirà a noi per la colazione.”  
Okay. Non era _decisamente_ un buon segno.  
Dal momento che Harry era tornato giusto la notte prima da due settimane in Spagna, non c’era assolutamente niente di rassicurante nell’essere convocato per una colazione di buon’ora con un uomo il cui nome era praticamente un’istituzione: _James Corden, professionista nella risoluzione di problemi_. Lavorava dietro le quinte, il passaparola come unica pubblicità di cui aveva bisogno ora che era riuscito a farsi conoscere come la persona da chiamare all’alba di una grave crisi. Lui e il suo team avevano gestito le conseguenze quando l’amante incinta del Duca del Kent aveva parlato con la stampa, avevano condotto i negoziati con un rapitore che minacciava di ferire l’unico figlio del Leader dell’Opposizione, e quando Niall si era innamorato di una modella di Victoria’s Secret, la Marchesa di Waterford li aveva chiamati per ricreare la figura pubblica di suo figlio in modo da proteggere la reputazione dell’antica famiglia irlandese.  
“È un piacere conoscerla,” mentì Harry, stringendo la mano all’uomo e prendendo nota di una stretta forte e sicura. Salutò Nick con una pacca sulla spalla e sua madre con un bacio sulla guancia, per poi sprofondare nella sedia libera e appianare la sua espressione in una di gradevole aspettativa.  
Merda. Era nei guai seri. Cosa aveva _fatto_?  
Non gli venne in mente nulla. Le modelle di intimo e le loro curve esercitavano una scarsa attrattiva su di lui, e non è che rischiasse di concepire un figlio, illecito o no, che qualcuno avrebbe potuto rapire.  
Lanciando un’occhiata attorno al tavolo, osservò il sorriso sereno di Corden e la perenne scintilla di divertimento negli occhi di Nick. Anne appariva regale anche nel suo semplice vestito, i capelli legati indietro e la sua espressione seria. Non accadeva spesso che Harry trovasse sua madre intimidatoria, ma quello era uno di quei momenti. Per nascondere il suo nervosismo, afferrò una fetta di pane e si allungò per raggiungere il burro. “Grazie per l’invito a colazione,” disse ad alta voce. “Pare che oggi sarà una magnifica giornata, quindi suppongo sia un bene che mi sia stato richiesto di alzarmi presto. Mi darà la possibilità di godermela appieno.”  
“Oh, una giornata _davvero_ magnifica,” gli disse Anne. Per chiunque altro, la punta d’ironia sarebbe stata impercettibile.  
Harry deglutì e lanciò a Nick un’occhiata rapida e supplichevole. Erano amici, dopotutto, e come tali, era dovere di Nick salvarlo da quello scomodo vicolo cieco.  
Dopo un attimo di considerazione, Nick lo fece. “C’è un problema.” Recuperò il suo iPad e sbloccò lo schermo, appoggiandolo sul tavolo in modo che Harry lo vedesse.  
Harry sentì il pane scivolargli dalle mani. I muscoli si bloccarono.  
Oh. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Ma porco… _cazzo_.  
Come era – no. _No_. Erano in una stanza d’albergo, lui e Zayn. Erano _all’interno_ , le tende tirate, nessuna porta aperta o cose del genere. Nessuno sarebbe dovuto riuscire a coglierli sul fatto, e okay, la foto che riempiva lo schermo era alquanto insignificante e _sarebbe potuta_ passare per due amici che giocano sul pavimento, Zayn a cavalcioni sui fianchi di Harry con un ampio sorriso. Ma. _Merda_. Se esisteva quella foto, sicuramente ne erano state scattate altre molto più… significative.  
C’era una videocamera nella stanza? Oddio. _Oddio_.  
Harry deglutì e spinse l’iPad verso Nick, non osando guardare Anne. Ci sono cose che _non_ è necessario che una madre sappia.  
“Questo è stato inviato alla mia email ieri sera sul tardi,” disse Nick. “Da un anonimo beneficiario, come si è chiamato lui stesso. Un avvertimento amichevole. È l’unica foto che è stata inviata, ma dicono che ce ne siano altre. Parafrasando: minacciano di inondare internet con rivelazioni scioccanti sulla condotta privata di Sua Altezza Reale il Principe Harry – il che significherebbe ovviamente rivelare la tua sessualità.” Un cipiglio sorvolò sulla sua fronte alta. “Ma questo immagino lo sospettassi. L’alternativa è versare un milione di sterline su un conto non rintracciabile, seguendo le istruzioni e le condizioni, bla bla bla.”  
Harry afferrò il bordo della sua sedia e si costrinse a continuare a respirare.  
Espira.  
Inspira.  
“Tesoro.” La voce di sua madre proveniva da un posto molto, molto lontano. Un altro universo, probabilmente. “Dobbiamo discutere sul da farsi. Il danno alla Corona potrebbe essere considerevole, ed è per questo che mi sono presa la libertà di convocare James Corden.”  
Oltre il ronzio nelle sue orecchie, Harry aveva qualche problema a elaborare anche solo una singola parola. “Con permesso,” borbottò.  
Con quello, si alzò in piedi e uscì dalla stanza più veloce che poté senza però mettersi a correre. Si scontrò con una domestica fuori dalla stanza, aggirando la donna spaventata con delle rapide scuse e si rifugiò nel bagno più vicino. Il suo stomaco stava cercando di arrampicarsi su per la gola, di ribaltarsi da dentro come aveva visto fare a una rana in un qualche video, l’organo completamente allo scoperto, la sessualità di Harry completamente allo scoperto, proprio lì, davanti agli occhi di tutto il mondo, e cos'era, _cos'era_ quel casino nella sua testa?  
Respirare faceva male.  
   
**  
   
La luce del mattino si riversava nella sala riunioni e rivelava la stanchezza negli occhi di tutti i presenti. Liam stava stringendo la tazza di caffè che Perrie aveva posato di fronte a lui, proteggendola gelosamente contro chiunque avesse voluto derubarlo. Dato che Louis stava stringendo la propria tazza di tè in modo analogo, non era nella posizione di giudicarlo.  
“Perché noi?” chiese.  
La risposta di Liam consistette in un’occhiata di sbieco che trasmetteva piatta incredulità.  
“Sono serio,” insistette Louis. “Quindi, un nobile marmocchio è stato ricattato per qualche foto in atteggiamenti omosessuali, e scommetto che la soluzione che preferisce sia sotterrare tutta questa storia piuttosto che raccontare la verità. _Evviva_. Non capisco perché _noi_ dobbiamo prendere parte a tutto questo.”  
“Lo so che non ti piacciono i nobili,” cominciò Liam, e Louis lo interruppe.  
“Puoi dirlo forte. Coglioni privilegiati, tutti quanti.” O almeno nove su dieci lo erano, e l’opinione di Louis era del tutto fondata e assolutamente obiettiva. Lui lo sapeva; era stato uno di loro. Lo era ancora, teoricamente, a meno che i suoi genitori non avessero trovato un modo per eliminarlo dall’albero genealogico.  
Liam sospirò. “Senti, lo so che non sei d’accordo. Ma per favore, cerca di tenere la bocca chiusa. James sa cosa sta facendo.”  
James lo sapeva, ecco il punto. Aveva un talento nel leggere le persone e dare un taglio alle stronzate. Louis si fidava di lui senza battere ciglio, e oltre a quello gli doveva un bel po’. Sebbene Louis non apprezzasse l’idea che dovessero essere loro a insabbiare le gesta omosessuali di un qualche nobile viziato… be’. L’avrebbe fatto. Per James, e perché Louis era un professionista ed era fiero del suo lavoro.  
“Ci proverò,” acconsentì in un sussurro, sfiorando il gomito di Liam per un attimo prima di rilassarsi nuovamente sulla sua sedia e chinare il viso verso il suo tè, aspettando che l’odore pungente rianimasse la sua voglia di vivere. O che James arrivasse con il loro cliente, una delle due.  
Le rigide rughe da preoccupazione attorno agli occhi di Liam si affievolirono. “Bene,” disse piano.  
Alla fine del lungo tavolo delle riunioni, Perrie stava sistemando il portatile di James, collegandolo al video proiettore. Di solito, tutto ciò che riguardava i computer sarebbe stato compito di Liam, ma Liam non era un tipo mattiniero, Perrie sì. Cose come quella ricordavano a Louis quanto lavorassero bene come team. La piccola compagnia di randagi di James.  
Lasciando cadere la fronte sul tavolo, Louis tentò di guadagnare un altro paio di minuti di sonno.  
Si raddrizzò sussultando quando Ben entrò nella stanza e posò un grosso fascicolo sul tavolo. Dato che Louis dubitava che a Ben fosse stato detto più che al resto di loro – nobile cliente di status elevato, ricattato con prove di uno scandalo sessuale gay, tutte le opzioni per ora presentate – sospettava che tutti quei documenti servissero a scopo puramente decorativo. Forse era il genere di cose che venivano insegnate agli avvocati nel corso della loro educazione; mai farsi trovare senza un carico notevole di documenti. Se fossero state sollevate obiezioni, potevano sempre ricorrere ai fascicoli per mettere al tappeto un avversario.  
“James ha appena chiamato,” annuncio Ben. “Ha detto che sono di sotto, che stanno per salire, e di mettere su le nostre migliori facce professionali.”  
Louis bevve lentamente un sorso di tè e scrollò le spalle. “Lo dice sempre.”  
“Sembrava che dicesse sul serio, stavolta,” disse Ben.  
La stanza cadde in un silenzio nervoso mentre tutti si alzavano e si sparpagliavano strategicamente attorno al tavolo. Louis abbassò lo sguardo su di sé. I suoi skinny jeans e la camicia sgualcita non erano all’altezza del completo di Ben, della cravatta di Liam, o del tubino di Perrie. D’altronde, Louis lavorava sul campo e aveva bisogno di integrarsi in ambienti diversi, quindi era autorizzato a un pizzico di libertà in più. Aveva chiarito quel punto preciso a Liam diverse volte.  
Un suono metallico fuori dalla stanza annunciò l’arrivo dell’ascensore. Louis posò il suo tè, allacciò le mani sul tavolo e si voltò verso il corridoio.  
Quello era… Porco _cazzo_.  
Porco _fottutissimo_ cazzo.  
Perché proprio lì – dietro a una massiccia guardia del corpo e a un tipo smilzo e col ciuffo che Louis conosceva dai telegiornali, camminando accanto a James con le mani in tasca… be’. Quello era il Principe Harry.  
Il Principe Harry. Sua Altezza Reale il Principe Harry Edward di Galles, secondo in linea di successione al trono e protagonista ignaro delle fantasie adolescenziali di Louis.  
I piani di Louis per la giornata non prevedevano _questo_ , Gesù Cristo.  
Il Principe Harry. Il Principe Harry era al centro di un potenziale scandalo omosessuale. Il Principe Harry era gay, o quantomeno bi-curioso. Il Principe Harry era il tipo di persona disposto a corrompere un ricattatore così da evitare che la sua vita privilegiata potesse complicarsi.  
Il Principe Harry era un moccioso _realmente_ viziato. In tutti i sensi.  
Imponendo ai suoi lineamenti un’approssimazione di cortese interesse, Louis osservò James condurre il Principe e il tizio con il ciuffo all’interno della sala riunioni mentre la guardia del corpo si posizionava fuori dalla porta. “Il Principe Harry di Galles,” annunciò James, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata in giro. “E Sir Nick Grimshaw, Capo della Royal Communications. Permettetemi di presentarvi il mio team. Perrie Edwards,” agitò una mano, e Perrie saltò in piedi per un traballante inchino. “insieme a Ben Winston, Liam Payne e Louis Tomlinson.”  
Ben e Liam rivolsero degli inchini troppo profondi, piegandosi sui fianchi. Per un istante, Louis considerò l’idea di boicottare tutta questa storia, poi catturò lo sguardo implorante di Liam e si alzò a sua volta, incrociando gli occhi del Principe prima di inclinare la testa quel tanto per soddisfare il protocollo. Il Principe mantenne lo sguardo di Louis per un istante prima che la sua attenzione tornasse su James.  
Quando Louis tornò a sedersi prima di chiunque altro, si sentì stranamente senza fiato, come se fosse stato sommerso per un attimo nel suo passato. Non lo apprezzò neanche un po’. E non apprezzò neanche Grimshaw che chiese, “Senza offesa, James, ma possiamo ridurre il tuo team all’essenziale? È una faccenda delicata.”  
“Sono tutti essenziali,” replicò James, il suo tono sia affabile che sicuro. “Inoltre, hanno tutti la mia piena fiducia.”  
E questo era il motivo per cui Louis amava il suo capo. Parte del motivo, almeno.  
Sembrava che Grimshaw volesse obiettare, ma si acquietò quando il Principe mormorò un debole, “Nick, per favore. Facciamola finita con questa storia e basta.”  
Wow, _grazie_. Davvero gentile da parte del Principe Harry far capire che avrebbe preferito essere in qualsiasi altro posto piuttosto che lì.  
Afferrando il suo tè, Louis rimase in silenzio nel corso della spiegazione fornita da Grimshaw; alcune considerazioni di base su Harry – _Principe_ Harry – di ritorno da una vacanza in Spagna con gli amici, e come questo era coinciso con un’email inviata all’account di Grimshaw, un’email contenente un esempio di quello che era stato promesso essere materiale scottante. Quando James gli ricordò che la massima trasparenza era parte delle sue condizioni, Grimshaw fece una smorfia, lanciò al Principe un’occhiata di sbieco e poi recuperò un iPad. Accanto a Louis, Liam si irrigidì, e Louis sapeva che si stesse forzando di trattenere una sfuriata sui rischi dell’archivio su Cloud e sulla sete di informazioni della Apple.  
Quando Perrie guardò lo schermo, il Principe, che fino a quel momento era seduto formalmente, sembrò raggomitolarsi leggermente su se stesso mentre fissava con decisione il tavolo. Si vergognava, non è vero? Nessuna pietà da parte di Louis, questo era certo. Hai voluto la bicicletta, è meglio che tu sia pronto a pedalare.  
Ricevendo il tablet da Ben, Louis studiò la foto più a lungo del necessario. _Buon Dio_ , fanculo tutto. Dieci anni prima, un’immagine del Principe Harry disteso sul pavimento, in parte svestito e con un ragazzo bellissimo a cavalcioni su di lui, avrebbe alimentato le fantasie di Louis per _mesi_. Ma ormai non era più diciassettenne e arrapato. Inoltre, il Principe Harry non era più il ragazzo dal visino angelico e i capelli ricci che Louis aveva intravisto nei corridoi di Eton; a venticinque anni, il Principe era decisamente un uomo, alto e slanciato, con una bocca grande, intensi occhi verdi e una cascata libera di ricci color cioccolato. Ancora fastidiosamente attraente.  
Non che fosse importante, comunque.  
Louis passò l’iPad a Liam, prese un altro sorso di tè ed evitò di fissare le mani del Principe, le lunghe dita intrecciate sul tavolo, le stesse dita che avevano stretto i bicipiti dell’altro uomo nella foto, e… e Louis _non_ stava fissando le mani del Principe. Certo che no.  
Una volta che Grimshaw ebbe riavuto di nuovo l’iPad, ci fu un momento di silenzio prima che Perrie parlasse, suonando estremamente imbarazzata. “Uhm, Vostra Grazia?”  
“Vostra Altezza Reale,” la corresse Louis senza pensare. Un attimo dopo, avrebbe voluto non averlo fatto, specialmente perché Perrie sembrava ancor più incerta di prima. “Scusami,” le disse piano. “Se vuoi seguire le convenzioni, è Vostra Altezza Reale la prima volta, e poi in seguito Sir. È solo, sai. Se vuoi essere precisa.”  
“Solo Harry va bene,” disse il Principe in quel momento d’imbarazzo, e Louis riuscì a mordersi la lingua all’ovvio riferimento a Harry Potter. Beccò anche il Principe – _Harry_ , chi se ne frega – a fissarlo con uno sguardo incuriosito. Louis inarcò un sopracciglio e si voltò dall’altra parte.  
Un po’ troppo per la capacità di Louis di tenere la sua cazzo di stupida bocca chiusa.  
“Perrie, stavi dicendo?” domandò James, e Perrie si schiarì la gola.  
“Stavo solo pensando, Sir – mi scusi, _Harry_.” Cercò di mostrare un sorriso che sembrava ancora un po’ sopraffatto dalla situazione. Oh, per l’amor di Dio, principe o no, quel tizio era comunque un dannato _essere umano_ , o no? “Stavo pensando al ragazzo nella foto. C’è qualche possibilità che l’abbia incastrata?”  
“Assolutamente no,” replicò Harry immediatamente. Per la prima volta, c’era una traccia di autorità nel suo tono. “Zayn è uno dei miei migliori amici. Inoltre, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto farlo anni fa. È impossibile che sia stato lui. Semplicemente _no_.”  
“Concetto interessante di amicizia,” disse Louis, dal momento che chiaramente non aveva nessun filtro cervello-bocca.  
Sotto il tavolo, Liam gli tirò un calcio sullo stinco, e Louis soppresse un sussulto di dolore. Probabilmente se l’era meritato, visto che aveva promesso almeno di provare a tenere le sue osservazioni per sé. Ciononostante, Liam conosceva Louis e pertanto avrebbe dovuto essere consapevole di quanto quella richiesta fosse impossibile.  
Harry doveva aver afferrato il tono beffardo nella voce di Louis, un cipiglio a increspargli la fronte. La delicata luce del mattino aveva inondato i suoi lineamenti e fatto emergere il colore dei suoi occhi. “Ha qualche problema con le,” una breve pausa, “attività omosessuali?”  
“Un problema a toccare uccelli?” Louis rise, incapace di trattenersi. Con la coda dell’occhio, notò James lanciargli un’occhiata di avvertimento, e oh. Uhm, giusto. _Cliente_. Represse il suo divertimento e incontrò lo sguardo di Harry. “Le chiedo di perdonarmi, _Sir_. Sono gay, quindi no, di certo non ho alcun problema con le attività omosessuali. Quello con cui ho un problema è la disonestà. Perché non fa la cortesia di chiamare il suo amico, il suo ragazzo? O scopamico, come preferisce.”  
“ _Louis_ ,” disse James con un’asprezza che raramente Louis aveva sentito rivolta a sé stesso. Al contempo, Liam gli diede un altro calcio allo stinco, con più forza del primo. Louis si rifiutò comunque di rompere il contatto visivo con Harry, si rifiutò di scusarsi solo perché Harry possedeva diversi titoli e una valanga di soldi. Coglioncello.  
“Non che siano affari suoi…” La voce di Harry era profonda e chiara, ogni sillaba formata con attenzione. “Ma Zayn è effettivamente mio _amico_ , prima di tutto. A volte capita anche che ci soddisfiamo a vicenda. Principalmente perché non è che io possa rimorchiare tizi a caso in discoteca, lei che dice?”  
Louis alzò entrambe le spalle e sorrise. Sentiva i polpastrelli pulsare, a ritmo con il suo battito accelerato. “Potrebbe, se dicesse la verità. Essere gay non è una cosa di cui vergognarsi, Principino.”  
Il soprannome informale fece raddrizzare Harry sulla sedia, gli occhi a stringersi, il mento sollevato in segno di sfida. Sì cazzo, _fatti sotto_.  
Solo allora Louis lanciò uno sguardo di sbieco, e l’aperto disappunto negli occhi di James lo fece deglutire e ritirarsi nella sua sedia. Cazzo. _Cazzo_. “Le porgo le mie scuse,” disse, in fretta. Incrociando lo sguardo di Harry, cercò di ignorare i battiti instabili del suo cuore, che pulsava nella sua gola. Cercò inoltre di ignorare il modo in cui Grimshaw lo stava fissando. “Sono stato inopportuno, e non succederà di nuovo. Non sono nella posizione di giudicare, ovviamente.”  
Dopo un attimo che si allungò come un fragile elastico, pronto a strapparsi per la tensione, Harry annuì una volta, appena percettibile, e distolse lo sguardo. Louis scoprì di riuscire a respirare di nuovo. Concentrandosi sul suo tè, decise di tenere la bocca chiusa per tutto il resto dell’incontro.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata, ed era a malapena cominciata.  
   
**  
   
C’erano quattro opzioni possibili: uno, la Famiglia Reale poteva pagare il riscatto e sperare di non avere più notizie del ricattatore; due, Harry  poteva fare coming out e rendere il materiale del ricattatore molto meno prezioso; tre, potevano prendere tempo e cercare di trovare il colpevole prima che qualsiasi cosa diventasse pubblica; quattro, potevano non fare niente e aspettare. Ovviamente c’erano ulteriori dettagli, come ad esempio chiedersi se stessero cercando un solo ricattatore o più, o se le implicazioni di un potenziale coming out sarebbero state attutite se l’amico di Harry si fosse presentato come il suo ragazzo, almeno per un breve periodo. Le opzioni di base però rimanevano le stesse.  
Nel corso della discussione il Principe Harry era rimasto estremamente quieto, ascoltando con le mani intrecciate sul ventre e lo sguardo basso, le ciglia a nascondere i suoi occhi. Grimshaw era stato molto più fervente, nonostante non avesse espresso una chiara preferenza. Per quanto Louis si considerasse piuttosto esperto nel leggere le persone, francamente non era stato in grado di fare previsioni sull’esito quando Harry e Grimshaw – _Nick_ – chiesero un paio di minuti in privato.   
Mentre James e Ben andarono a controllare le loro email nei loro rispettivi uffici e Perrie fece un salto al negozio di alimentari per prendere qualcosa per il pranzo, Liam afferrò Louis per il braccio e lo trascinò nella loro cucina.  
“Che _cazzo_ era quello, Tommo?” sibilò.  
Louis scosse la testa prima che Liam avesse la possibilità di approfondire. “Non ora,” disse Louis aspramente, liberando il braccio. “Sono stanco, affamato e nervoso, okay? E non sono proprio dell’umore per una ramanzina. Sono sicuro che James avrà un sacco di cose da dirmi più tardi, quindi… risparmiamelo, okay?”  
Liam rimase in silenzio per il tempo necessario a Louis per riempire il bollitore, ma il suo cipiglio non si era attenuato. Le sue spesse sopracciglia si erano avvicinate, le braccia incrociate mentre stava appoggiato contro il piano di lavoro, fissando Louis. Era estremamente irritante. Louis si rifiutò di abboccare all’amo. Si _rifiutò_.  
“Smettila di fissarmi,” disse a Liam un attimo dopo. “È inquietante.”  
“Perché ti sei comportato così prima?” replicò Liam. Non si mosse di un millimetro, e Louis gli girò attorno per recuperare la loro selezione di tè.  
“Lo sai che non mi piacciono i nobili.”  
Se Louis aveva sperato che la finalità nel suo tono avrebbe scoraggiato Liam, si sbagliò; Liam non si innervosiva facilmente, ma una volta che aveva preso la sua decisione, poteva comportarsi come un cane con l’osso. “Non ti piacciono i nobili, certo,” disse. “Okay, lo capisco. Ma non ti ho mai visto così. Tipo… È un _cliente_ , Louis. Il cliente di James. Il _nostro_ cliente. Abbiamo delle responsabilità, e tu non puoi semplicemente andare lì e… è il dannato _Principe di Galles_.”  
“In realtà, è solo il Principe Harry,” lo corresse Louis. “Dato che non è il primogenito.”  
Liam gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e continuò. “Dev’essere dura per lui, lo sai, e non puoi aspettarti che getti tutto al vento e faccia coming out. Credo che sarebbe il primo reale a fare una cosa del genere, ed essere il primo è difficile.”  
“Fanculo la monarchia,” affermò Louis, chiaro e deciso. Scelse il suo tè, poi alzò la testa e incontrò lo sguardo di Liam giusto in tempo per vedere i suoi occhi spalancarsi, il colore defluire dalle sue guance mentre si focalizzava su qualcosa alle spalle di Louis.  
Lentamente, Louis si voltò.  
Oh.  
Porca di quella _puttana_.  
   
**  
   
“Fanculo la monarchia,” fu la prima cosa che Harry sentì quando girò l’angolo.  
Si fermo all’improvviso, il suo tentativo di trovare il bagno presto dimenticato. Non c’erano dubbi su quella voce, il lieve raschiare e lo strano mix di vocali morbide e taglienti nelle parole. Si trattava di Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry sarebbe dovuto esserci abituato. C’erano fin troppe persone che deridevano il suo status, prevenute prima ancora di scambiare anche solo una singola parola con lui. Ma di solito, queste persone non erano parte di un team ingaggiato per _aiutare_ Harry; non erano al corrente di un segreto che era stato costretto a nascondere per anni, e non erano ingiustamente attraenti anche quando lo trattavano con un disprezzo scarsamente celato. Sebbene Harry avesse evitato qualsiasi tipo di contatto visivo con Louis durante il meeting, era stato fin troppo consapevole della sua presenza, della derisione irradiata da Louis come un pizzicore sotto la pelle, un basso ronzio nelle sue ossa. Stranamente, era stato affiancato da un vago senso di riconoscimento, come un ricordo che sfuggiva alla comprensione di Harry.  
In ogni caso, Louis si era scusato, e Harry aveva accettato le sue scuse. Ma le parole appena pronunciate da Louis avevano mostrato con chiarezza che non credeva a una sola parola di ciò che aveva detto.  
Fanculo tutto. Harry trovava già difficile sottostare alle richieste di uno sconosciuto che l’aveva derubato di un momento intimo, che aveva violato la privacy sua e di Zayn; non aveva intenzione di diventare anche lo zerbino di Louis Tomlinson.  
Raddrizzò le spalle e avanzò.  
Fu Liam ad avvistarlo per primo, e l’evidente shock sul suo viso fu gratificante, a riprova che Harry era ancora in grado di ottenere qualche briciola di rispetto, anche se era tutto merito del suo status. Il suo dannato status, il motivo per cui era lì in primo luogo. Se non fosse stato per quello, nessuno avrebbe pensato di nascondere una videocamera nella sua stanza d’albergo e ricattarlo con qualcosa che sarebbe dovuto essere _privato_. Ovviamente, sapeva cosa avrebbe detto uno come Louis se avesse osato anche solo pronunciare una parola su quanto non fosse tutto un divertimento, come la gabbia dorata poteva rendere difficile respirare delle volte.  
Povero piccolo riccastro, sì; Harry aveva già sentito questa solfa. Sapere di essere privilegiato non significava che non potesse far male. Non era un dannato _robot_.  
Quando Louis si voltò, la sua espressione era ampiamente impassibile, la luce che si riversava attraverso una piccola finestra a mettere in risalto metà del suo viso e ad evidenziare il taglio dei suoi zigomi, l’azzurro dei suoi occhi. I capelli castano chiaro erano spostati dalla fronte, arruffati in un modo che poteva essere noncurante o intenzionale, e nel momento in cui si accorse di Harry, le sue labbra si strinsero in una linea sottile. Alzò la testa, e Harry provò un’amara soddisfazione dall’essere più alto di lui. Louis era minuto, con cosce e braccia forti, e se Harry avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto facilmente costringerlo contro un muro, sovrastarlo e… e _niente_.  
“Sei un coglione sputasentenze,” disse Harry. La sua voce non era fatta per trasportare emozioni, quindi uscì più calma di quanto intendesse. “Ho un nome da rispettare, sai? Non è che… non è così semplice per me. Non posso semplicemente pavoneggiarmi per le strade urlando, ‘Ehi ciao, sono gay.’ Ci sono delle _conseguenze_.”  
Dietro Louis, Liam tentò senza successo di camuffarsi con il muro. Louis, d’altra parte, sorrise esponendo una linea di denti affilati. “Tutto quello che vedo è una bugia che rende più semplice la _tua_ vita.”  
“Tu credi che questo sia _più semplice_? Non ho nessuna possibilità di avere una vera relazione, e tu credi che io voglia prendere la strada più facile?”  
Louis non batté ciglio. “Hai mai pensato cosa significherebbe se qualcuno come te facesse coming out? All’importanza del gesto?”  
Oh, se ne andasse a fanculo. Come se Harry non avesse considerato l’idea così spesso da aver perso il conto, come se non avesse esaminato la situazione da ogni angolazione e arrivato a una conclusione diversa ogni singola volta. Qualsiasi cosa pensasse Louis, _non era_ così semplice. Non tutti i Reami del Commonwealth erano tolleranti come il Regno Unito, e un rappresentante della Corona Inglese pubblicamente omosessuale avrebbe potuto incidere sulle relazioni con l’estero anche al di fuori di questo. Persino i Paesi progressisti avrebbero potuto esitare nell’accogliere un tizio che avevano visto soffocarsi col cazzo di un altro uomo. La reputazione della Corona si fondava sul potere di persuasione, e sfortunatamente la sessualità di Harry avrebbe potuto minare le sue basi. Non era così egoista. _Non lo era_.  
“Tu non hai idea dei potenziali costi,” riuscì a replicare Harry, debole. Perché si stava disturbando? Era una sua decisione, una decisione molto personale, sua e basta, e non avrebbe dovuto giustificarsi con Louis, o con chiunque altro.  
“Non venirmi a parlare dei costi, _Sir_. Non farlo e basta.” Louis fece suonare il titolo come un insulto, ma c’era qualcos’altro nella sua voce, un’ombra che probabilmente non era indirizzata al solo Harry. Per un attimo, Harry lo fissò e poi scosse la testa, improvvisamente esausto.  
“Per essere qualcuno così sprezzante della monarchia, sai decisamente un sacco sulle sue convenzioni.”  
Louis contrasse le labbra, tutto in lui gridava provocazione. “Più cose so, meno me ne fotte un cazzo.”  
“Louis,” borbottò Liam, il monito chiaro nella sua voce.  
“Pagarli è la soluzione migliore,” disse Harry ad entrambi. Lo era. _Lo era_. E se se lo fosse ripetuto abbastanza spesso, avrebbe eventualmente cominciato a pensarlo davvero. “È il modo migliore per limitare i danni alla Corona, e non è che ho preso questa decisione da solo. Nick è d’accordo, e lui ha parecchia esperienza con la comunicazione in caso di crisi.”  
“Essere gay non è una crisi.” Sbuffò Louis con disprezzo, gli occhi assottigliati. “Tra l’altro, ti rendi conto che siamo nell’era digitale, vero? Non si tratta solo di un paio di negativi. Ogni copia di un file vale quanto l’originale, quindi come farai a sapere se il materiale sarà sparito davvero? E non salterà fuori comunque?  
Questo…  
Be’. _Merda_.  
Era piuttosto ovvio e così, così _vero_ che lo stomaco di Harry cedette verso le sue ginocchia. Prima che potesse pensare a una risposta adeguata, Liam parlò a voce alta per la prima volta da quando Harry li aveva interrotti. “Louis ha ragione, sai? Non puoi sapere quante copie ci siano, quante foto e video, e dove li conservino. Cosa succederebbe se pagassi, e poi quelle persone diventassero avide e volessero un altro milione? O qualcos’altro?”  
Harry non aveva una risposta.  
   
**  
   
Louis non riusciva a crederci. _Non_ riusciva a _credere_ che Harry non avesse considerato che un ricattatore avrebbe potuto non rispettare gli accordi. Se si fosse trattato di guadagnare tempo per mettere in atto un piano, di controllare cosa sarebbe stato rilasciato… okay. Ma porca puttana, Harry si aspettava davvero che sarebbe stato così diretto? Paga e sei libero? Non era mai così semplice. _Mai_.  
Assimilando il modo in cui Harry si stava mordendo il suo labbro inferiore, gli occhi un po’ distanti col pensiero, Louis contò fino a cinque prima di chiedere, “L’idea non ti è davvero passata per la testa?”  
Lo sguardo di Harry si incastrò in quello di Louis. La sua voce aveva una nota difensiva. “Sono stato educato a credere che la parola di una persona significhi veramente qualcosa.”  
Be’. Proprio ingenuo da parte sua. Era anche insolitamente adorabile, e un po’ triste. Louis si chiese se anche lui avrebbe detto lo stesso a diciassette anni, prima di precipitare nella realtà.  
“Senti,” disse lentamente. “Da dove provengo io, contano solo il denaro, il sesso e il potere. Il più delle volte, una cosa coincide con l’altra.” Sollevò le sopracciglia. “Non puoi pretendere che un ricattatore agisca secondo il codice etico predicato dalla College Chapel, sai?”  
Allo sguardo sorpreso di Harry, Louis si rese conto di aver probabilmente tradito una familiarità con le tradizioni della Eton che non tutti possedevano. Cazzo, di solito riusciva a fare più attenzione, ma qualcosa in Harry aveva aperto un varco attraverso i suoi muri ed esposto le sue scadenti fondamenta. Harry era un frammento del passato di Louis. Non apparteneva al suo presente.  
“Come,” cominciò Harry, e Louis lo interruppe.  
“Un accordo tra gentiluomini funziona solo se entrambe le parti si comportano da gentiluomini. Non è applicabile nel caso in questione.”  
Era molto, _molto_ scortese interrompere un membro della Famiglia Reale. C’era una possibilità concreta che in giorni lontani e oscuri, la gente venisse impiccata per questo genere di cose. Harry si limitò a sbattere le palpebre, e sì, i suoi occhi erano ancora molto verdi, e la sua bocca era ancora un tantino troppo grande per la sua faccia – la stessa bocca su cui Louis aveva fantasticato con una mano infilata nelle mutande e il viso schiacciato contro un cuscino per attutire i gemiti. A quei tempi, il sesso era una promessa dolce e appiccicosa.  
“Perché i ricattatori non sono gentiluomini? O anche perché mi consideri un codardo?” Harry stava guardando Louis dritto negli occhi come per sfidarlo a dire… _qualcosa_ , Louis non lo sapeva. Era insolitamente sconcertante avere quel tipo di attenzione su di lui, come un riflettore in grado di raggiungere ogni spasmo dei suoi muscoli, ogni crepa sulla sua maschera. Aprì la bocca senza avere alcuna idea su cosa dire.  
Fu salvato da Liam che si inserì nuovamente nella conversazione. Dio lo benedica.  
“E il tuo amico?” Chiese Liam con cautela, e non distorse la parola ‘amico’ in una presa in giro, nel modo in cui avrebbe fatto Louis. “Cosa ne pensa?”  
Quando Harry distolse lo sguardo, la tensione claustrofobica attorno al petto di Louis si allentò appena. Era una strana sensazione, però, osservare Harry rivolgere un piccolo sorriso a Liam prima di rispondere.  
“Zayn mi ha detto che gli va bene qualsiasi cosa. Ed è già praticamente dichiarato bisessuale, tanto per dirne una, e dato che non proviene da una famiglia nobile, non è come… Non sono…” Harry fece una pausa. Per qualcuno che era stato presumibilmente educato con l’eloquenza fin dalla tenera età, aveva una sorprendente tendenza a divagare e inciampare sulle sue stesse parole. “Fa il modello. Quindi non è troppo entusiasta di vedere la sua vita privata sui giornali, ma non sarebbe un grande problema come per me. Parole sue, non mie.”  
Un modello, uh? Ora che l’avevano menzionato, Louis pensò che il ragazzo a cavalcioni su Harry fosse vagamente familiare, qualcuno che Louis avrebbe potuto riconoscere dalle pagine delle patinate riviste di moda. Non che a Louis piacesse quel tipo di lettura, davvero. Dava una sfogliata a _GQ_ solo quando era teso e sovraffaticato, e perché James aveva insistito su un abbonamento per la loro sala d’attesa nonostante facessero consulenze solo su appuntamento e nessun cliente avesse mai in realtà aspettato lì.  
Inoltre, lungi dal dannato Principe Harry del Galles di andarsene a zonzo senza che nessuno sappia della sua sessualità e riuscire ancora a scoparsi modelli. Andava solamente a provare che quei cliché esistevano per un motivo.  
Louis stava per fare un commento in tal senso – fanculo l’adeguatezza – quando Harry indietreggiò di un passo, scuotendo la testa. “Ad ogni modo,” disse. “Potreste indicarmi il bagno degli uomini?”  
“Vuoi dire che devi _pisciare_?” Chiese Louis con enfasi. “O il termine è troppo plebeo per te?” Era a malapena uscito dalla sua bocca quando Liam lo pizzicò sul fianco, forte, e Louis tentò di non trasalire.  
Harry si raddrizzò, perfettamente consapevole del suo vantaggio in altezza. “Sì. Devo pisciare. Perché, sorprendentemente per te, sono _umano_.”  
Liam si intromise prima che Louis avesse la possibilità di scavarsi una fossa ancora più profonda. “I bagni sono in fondo al corridoio, l’ultima porta sulla sinistra.”  
“Ti ringrazio,” disse Harry, con dignità. Con uno sguardo vuoto diretto a Louis, si incamminò nella direzione indicata.  
“Ma che cazzo ti è preso?” Sibilò Liam non appena Harry fu fuori dalla portata d’orecchio.  
“Lascia perdere.” Improvvisamente, Louis si sentì stanco. Come acqua che scorreva giù per il suo corpo, l’energia che aveva sfrigolato nel suo sangue si esaurì e lo lasciò vagamente nauseato. Non era da _lui_. “Lascia perdere e basta, ti prego.”  
“Lou,” cominciò Liam, molto più gentile di un attimo prima.  
“Ti prego,” ripeté Louis, e le rughe sulla fronte di Liam si attenuarono.  
“Va bene. Ma ricorda che è un cliente, okay? Ricorda che siamo dalla sua parte.”  
“Lo so.” Louis inspirò, mantenendo l’aria nei suoi polmoni mentre contava fino a cinque, ed espirò. “ _Lo so_. È solo che penso che stia commettendo un errore.”  
“Non sarebbe la prima volta che un cliente prende la decisione sbagliata. Qual è il tuo interesse personale in questa faccenda?”  
Louis buttò giù il groppo che aveva in gola. “Nessuno. Assolutamente nessuno. Sarà meglio che vada a scusarmi, o qualcosa del genere.”  
Era evidente che Liam non credeva alle parole di Louis, ma non lo fermò neanche dal gettare il suo tè intatto nel lavandino prima di allontanarsi verso il bagno. Si sarebbe scusato, sì. Questo è quello che avrebbe fatto. Si sarebbe scusato, e sarebbe stato professionale e sereno al riguardo, e avrebbe dato un taglio a tutta quella faccenda.  
Sul serio. Era esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto.  
Giusto il tempo di avere la possibilità di spiegare i suoi motivi.  
Quel boscaiolo della guardia del corpo di Harry valutò Louis con un’espressione piuttosto diffidente quando Louis lo superò per entrare nel bagno, ma non mosse un dito per fermarlo. Fin qui, tutto bene. Lasciandosi chiudere la porta alle spalle, Louis trovò Harry al lavandino, a lavarsi le mani. Harry si irrigidì quando si accorse di Louis, facendo poi attenzione a comportarsi come se non avesse neanche notato la sua presenza.  
A pensarci bene, ci sarebbero potuti essere dei posti più idonei a quella conversazione rispetto al bagno. Troppo tardi, comunque. Louis aveva fatto la sua mossa.  
“Ehi. Principino?” Dallo specchio, incrociò lo sguardo di Harry e lo mantenne.  
Harry inclinò la testa e osservò Louis con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Rimase in silenzio mentre chiudeva il rubinetto, scrollando l’acqua dalle mani.  
“Permettimi una domanda,” disse Louis. “Solo una.”  
Harry non ruppe il contatto visivo dallo specchio, e Louis suppose che fosse sufficiente come invito per continuare. Da adolescente, Louis aveva sognato una situazione del genere, imbattersi in Harry nel bagno, Harry per una volta da solo, meno intimidatorio senza il suo solito seguito e i suoi tirapiedi. Si sarebbero scontrati in qualche modo, Louis avrebbe fatto una battuta e Harry avrebbe riso, tirando indietro la testa ed esponendo la pelle nuda della sua gola. Poi sarebbero diventati amici, si sarebbero innamorati e finiti a letto insieme. In quest’ordine.  
Louis Adolescente era leggermente ridicolo. Louis Adolescente era anche più divertente, più vivace, più ottimista e socievole, con una bella vita e poca familiarità con il doversi preoccupare del suo successivo pasto caldo e di un tetto per la notte. Forse sarebbe stato il tipo di Harry.  
Non era quello il punto.  
“Fino a che punto hai preso in considerazione l’idea che qualcuno potrebbe aver fatto una soffiata?” Domandò Louis lentamente. “Perché quella videocamera nella tua stanza d’albergo non è stata una fortunata coincidenza.”  
“ _Non_ è stato Zayn.” Il tono di Harry era brusco, e Louis sollevò entrambe le mani, i palmi in vista.  
“Non sto dicendo che sia stato il tuo Zayn. Ma _qualcuno_. Qualcuno che avrebbe saputo cosa cercare, e che sapeva che saresti stato in quell’albergo. Saranno state al massimo un paio di persone, mi sbaglio?” Quando sembrò che Harry lo stesse per interrompere, Louis continuò velocemente, piegandosi in avanti mentre voltava la testa per studiare il profilo di Harry piuttosto che il riflesso del suo volto. “E sì, _potrebbe_ essere uno sconosciuto che ti ha pedinato abbastanza a lungo da conoscere la situazione. Ma magari non lo è. Dovresti _almeno_ considerare la possibilità.”  
Dopo un istante congelato, in un silenzio totale, Harry chinò la testa. Passò le dita umide tra i suoi capelli, raddrizzandoli in strane ciocche, i ricci sulle sue tempie come reminiscenze del ragazzino per cui Louis un tempo aveva avuto una cotta. Le narici di Harry si allargarono, ma non rispose.  
Qualcosa in quel gesto fece sentire una fitta al petto di Louis, gli fece sentire il suo respiro successivo freddo e liscio come azoto liquido. “Lo so che fa schifo, dover dubitare di chi ti sta attorno,” mormorò, più delicato di quanto intendesse. “Ma non dovresti fidarti ciecamente.”  
“Non lo faccio.” Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata, un guizzo d’ombra nella sua espressione. “Fin lì ci arrivo.”  
“Va bene.” Louis inspirò e mantenne l’aria nei polmoni per un attimo. “Ma che ne diresti di darci la possibilità di scoprire qualcosa in più? Liam è uno degli hacker migliori da queste parti, quindi davvero… Un giorno, okay? Dacci _un giorno_ per scoprire qualcosa, vedere se le sue magie tecnologiche rivelano qualcosa.”  
La forte luce sopra le loro teste allungava l’ombra delle ciglia di Harry sulle sue guance. Quando alzò improvvisamente la testa e si voltò per guardare Louis, fu troppo veloce per Louis per far finta che non lo stesse osservando. Harry inspirò bruscamente. “E se li provocaste? Tipo, cosa succederebbe se si rendessero conto che gli state alle costole, e rilasciassero le foto prima di riuscire ad avere un piano?”  
_È questo che ti ha detto Nick?_ Si trattenne dal chiedere Louis. Al contrario, decise per, “Non stavo scherzando sul fatto che Liam sia uno dei migliori. Se tieni la bocca chiusa, e non ne parli a _nessuno_ … neanche al tuo Zayn…”  
“Non è il _mio_ Zayn,” lo interruppe Harry, seguito da un’impercettibile contrazione delle sue spalle. “Cioè. Non che abbia importanza, credo, ma vorrei che la smettessi di prendermi in giro con le tue allusioni. È uno dei miei migliori amici, e preferirei che tu non… sminuissi questo fatto.”  
Louis bloccò l’impulso di ribattere solo per il gusto di farlo. “Ci può stare,” gli concesse.  
Il fantasma di un sorriso passò attraverso il viso di Harry, e annuì, in procinto di dire qualcosa quando la porta si aprì e Ben si unì a loro nel piccolo spazio. Nonostante Louis non ritenesse necessario nascondere tutto al team, Harry smise di parlare e superò Louis per asciugarsi le mani. Si comportò come se la loro conversazione non fosse mai avvenuta.  
Louis voleva insistere, discuterne. Invece, tenne aperta la porta per Harry e poi lo seguì nel corridoio, la guardia del corpo a seguire ogni suo passo. Non parlarono mentre rientravano nella sala riunioni, l’atteggiamento di Harry che non invitava a nessun ulteriore intervento. Il suo viso era accigliato.  
Cinque minuti dopo, Harry dichiarò che non aveva preso la sua decisione su quale fosse la soluzione più adatta, che aveva bisogno di una notte per dormirci su. Non fece marcia indietro quando Nick lo avvisò che non potevano permettersi il lusso del tempo, il corpo di Nick teso con energia repressa. “Una notte,” insistette Harry. “Non mi sembra di chiedere troppo, giusto? Stiamo parlando di un milione di sterline, che… è _un sacco_ , quindi… diciamo loro che gli faremo sapere entro domani mattina alle dieci?”  
Per un paio di secondi, Nick rimase a fissare Harry. Poi si sgonfiò, annuendo rapidamente. “Va bene. Risponderò alla loro mail, dicendogli che abbiamo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per risolvere il processo di pagamento. E io e James lavoreremo ai dettagli del piano di follow-up, vedere come possiamo evitare di imbatterci in qualcosa del genere in futuro.”  
Ah, allora avevano pensato ad elaborare un piano di follow-up, dopotutto. Buono a sapersi – anche se Harry non si era reso conto che il futuro avrebbe potuto riservare una facile replica di quella stessa situazione. Nick l’aveva considerato, e semplicemente tralasciato di dirlo a Harry per non preoccuparlo? O per indirizzarlo in una determinata direzione? La mente curiosa di Louis voleva saperlo. Louis _smaniava_ per saperlo.  
“Sarebbe fantastico, Nick,” disse Harry dolcemente. “Fatelo, per favore. E vi ringrazio.”  
Nonostante non avesse guardato Louis, sembrava come se Harry si stesse rivolgendo a lui tanto quanto a Nick e James. Louis mantenne il volto inespressivo, trattenendo un sorriso che voleva aprirsi sulla sua bocca.  
   
**  
   
Niall rispose al secondo squillo. Doveva essere qualche specie di record, e Harry lo prese come un segno che Zayn lo avesse già informato sulle brutte notizie di quella mattina. I sospetti di Harry si rivelarono fondati quando Niall esordì con, “Porno star! Come butta?”  
“Divertente,” disse Harry. “Sei proprio un vero comico. E _tu_ sei quello che sta uscendo con una modella di Victoria’s Secret, quindi credo di essere in buona compagnia.”  
Il pensiero gli ricordò che Louis gli aveva detto di non fidarsi di nessuno. Quello era _Niall_ , però.  
Niall era stato il primo e il migliore amico che Harry si fosse fatto a Eton, e quando Harry era entrato in crisi sul fatto che gli potessero piacere i ragazzi, Niall l’aveva abbracciato per circa un secolo, e aveva provveduto a farlo ubriacare per poi metterlo a dormire. “Se una persona ti piace, ti piace e basta,” gli aveva detto. Quell’affermazione era precipitata negli abissi del sonno con Harry, scorrendo attraverso i suoi sogni. La sua testa aveva ospitato una banda musicale al mattino, ma aveva sentito il suo petto un po’ più leggero.  
C’erano state innumerevoli opportunità per Niall di esporre Harry molto, molto prima di questo, e non ne aveva sfruttato neanche una.  
Lo stesso valeva per Zayn, che era stato una parte della vita di Harry fin dalla prima settimana all’università, Harry inzuppato di pioggia che era inciampato – letteralmente – nella caffetteria dove lavorava Zayn. Zayn era a conoscenza del suo segreto sin da quando una notte l’avevano finita a baciarsi nella sua stanza, _solo per vedere come fosse baciare un ragazzo, giusto, solo una cosa tra amici_. Non era servito a molto fingere di essere etero, dopotutto. Inoltre, aveva dato la possibilità a Harry di acquistare un briciolo di esperienza, quanto bastava per non rendersi completamente ridicolo se avesse mai avuto l’occasione di avere qualcosa di reale.  
Ad ogni modo, Zayn e Niall erano insospettabili. Harry aveva accettato di trattare chiunque altro con la dovuta cautela che gli aveva raccomandato Louis, sì, _bene_ , ma Niall e Zayn erano fidati come la madre e la sorella di Harry. Harry non avrebbe mai lasciato che un criminale insignificante seminasse zizzania tra loro.  
Era fuori questione.  
Fece un vago suono di assenso a qualsiasi cosa Niall avesse detto, poi premette il bottone per sollevare la partizione tra l’autista e i sedili posteriori. Quando si mise di nuovo in ascolto, Niall stava sbraitando contro “la faccia tosta di certe persone, sul serio, teste di cazzo che non saprebbero come scrivere privacy neanche se gli mordessero il culo, e inoltre, amico, _inoltre_ , siamo nel ventunesimo secolo e non dovresti più nasconderti, è così ingiusto che mi fa venir voglia di colpire qualcosa.” La valanga di parole di Niall, l’indignazione sincera in favore di Harry, contribuì in larga misura a calmare l’afflusso di sangue nelle orecchie di Harry che era stato presente fin da quando Nick gli aveva mostrato quella foto. Una foto che non sarebbe mai dovuta esistere, _Dio_.  
“Ehi, Niall?” disse Harry alla fine, riportando la testa contro il sedile. “Quando hai lavorato con James Corden, che impressione ti hanno fatto lui e il suo team?”  
Niall fece un verso contrariato. “Non ero io a lavorare con loro, erano i miei genitori. Non credo ci sia niente di sbagliato con Babs che dovesse essere _gestito_ , tanto per essere chiari.”  
“Lo so.” Malgrado la malinconia generale che si aggrappava ai suoi nervi, Harry sorrise, solo leggermente. Niall era incredibile così com’era. “Ma hai incontrato il team un paio di volte, vero? Come ti sono sembrati?”  
“Sono bravi,” disse Niall. “Potrebbe sembrare il contrario, visto che la maggior parte di loro è abbastanza giovane. Tipo, Perrie, Liam e Louis, credo che siano poco più che ventenni. O forse un po’ più grandi, tipo ventisei, ventisette anni? Qualcosa del genere. Ma sono molto bravi, sanno quello che fanno. Sono in gamba. Sono anche uscito a bere una birra con Louis e Liam, con l’intenzione di rimanere in contatto, ma poi ci è passato di mente.” Fece una pausa, come se stesse considerando un pensiero improvviso. “Louis ti sta dando problemi? Non è un gran sostenitore della nobiltà, l’ha reso abbastanza chiaro, date le concezioni antiquate di onore e balle varie dei miei genitori. E il tuo essere un principe che si pavoneggia–”  
“Io non mi _pavoneggio_ ,” intervenne Harry.  
Niall continuò come se non l’avesse sentito. “–probabilmente avrà suscitato una reazione da parte sua.”  
Harry soffiò una leggera risata. “L’ha fatto.”  
“Lo immaginavo.” Un ghigno rallegrò la voce di Niall. “Non è così male, comunque, una volta superato questo problema.”  
“Lo sapevi che è gay?” chiese Harry, poi desiderò di non averlo fatto quando Niall sbottò bruscamente a ridere.  
“ _Nope_ , non lo sapevo. Non posso dire che mi interessi, ma a te è sempre piaciuto quando le persone ti danno un po’ di filo da torcere, eh?”  
Harry espirò, un’eco della voce rapida e luminosa di Louis a scorrere contro le pareti del suo cranio. Non era il punto della chiamata, comunque, e di certo non era il motivo per cui aveva chiesto l’opinione di Niall.  
“Non è affatto rilevante in questo momento,” disse Harry. “Lo sai che ho problemi più gravi. Mi stavo solo chiedendo cosa ne pensassi di loro, di tutto il team, dato che sono, diciamo… essenziali? E a causa di una cosa che mi ha detto Louis, che… Te lo dico quando ci vediamo. Cioè, ci sarai anche tu da Zayn, giusto? Non ti posso promettere che sarò di compagnia, però.”  
Per una volta, Niall non prese in giro Harry per gli sproloqui, facendo finta di niente. “Ti rimpinzeremo di pizza e birra,” gli promise, il tono gentile. “E sì, sarò lì dopo aver accompagnato Babs. Zayn è preoccupato dal nostro essere dipendenti l’uno dall’altro, tra parentesi. È adorabile.”  
Dal momento che si erano separati la notte prima, dopo due settimane di vacanza passate l’uno appiccicato al culo dell’altro, Zayn non aveva tutti i torti. In compenso, era stato lui a suggerire a Harry di andare da lui una volta finita la riunione. Zayn non riusciva a fare pace col cervello.  
“Grazie, Nialler.” Esalò Harry. “Ci vediamo dopo, allora.”  
“Ehi,” disse Niall velocemente, prima che Harry potesse chiudere la chiamata. “Ho il numero di Louis, se vuoi. A fini puramente, ah… _relativi alla crisi_ , ovviamente.”  
Oh. Be’, Harry aveva previsto di chiamare James per autorizzargli un’indagine discreta, ma… chiamare Louis sarebbe stato più semplice. Meno bisogno di spiegazioni.  
Sarebbe stato più pratico.  
“Me lo mandi via messaggio?” Chiese Harry.  
“Va bene,” rispose Niall, e se suonò un pizzico divertito, Harry decise di ignorarlo.  
   
**  
   
Il telefono di Louis squillò durante l’unica pausa sigaretta che si era concesso in tutta la giornata di lavoro. Una brutta abitudine, il fumo. Liam aveva cercato di farlo smettere per quasi un anno, ma Louis pensava che avesse fatto cose molto più rischiose nella sua vita. Tre sigarette al giorno non l’avrebbero ucciso, o almeno non nell’immediato futuro. Voleva morire giovane e bello, in ogni caso.  
Alla suoneria generica associata ai numeri sconosciuti, soffiò il fumo nell’aria del caldo pomeriggio e ripescò il telefono dalla tasca. Una serie di cifre sconosciute lampeggiava sullo schermo. Okay. Un call center o un ragazzino di strada in cerca di un consiglio.  
Appoggiandosi alla ringhiera del balcone, Louis rispose con un neutrale, “Sì?”  
“Ciao, uhm.” Una voce lenta, profonda, vagamente incerta. Chiaramente non un call center. “Parlo con Louis?”  
“Sì, sono io.” Louis addolcì il suo tono, sorridendo in modo che trasparisse attraverso la linea e buttando la cenere in uno spazio tra due assi di legno. “Ti ha dato Stan questo numero? Come posso aiutarti, tesoro?”  
Un colpo di tosse, seguito da una pausa. Louis rimase in attesa facendo un tiro dalla sua sigaretta, conoscendo fin troppo bene la prudenza insita che la strada insegnava rapidamente e con efficacia, il tipo di diffidenza verso tutti che rendeva difficile chiedere aiuto quando non si sapeva quanto sarebbe venuto a costare. “Vuoi dirmi come ti chiami?” Chiese Louis quando il silenzio cominciò a trascinarsi e tutto quello che riusciva a sentire era il respiro regolare dall’altra parte. Calcò volutamente il suo accento. “O posso parlare io per un po’, se vuoi.”  
“Sono Harry,” disse la voce, una leggera confusione a offuscare le parole. “Uh. Il Principe Harry?”  
Cazzo, cazzo, _cazzo_.  
Louis lasciò cadere la sigaretta e la schiacciò con la punta delle scarpe da ginnastica, il calore a risalire lungo il suo viso. Merda. Il Principe Harry, _il Principe Harry_. Sperò che non avesse capito nulla della confusione.  
“Harry, ciao.” Louis cercò di plasmare la sua voce in qualcosa di calmo e sereno. Disinvolto. Raccolto. _Professionale_. “Ti chiedo scusa, non ti avevo riconosciuto. Le persone normali dicono il loro nome quando chiamano. Non te l’hanno insegnato alla scuola reale d'etichetta?”  
Be’, la professionalità era passata direttamente alla sfacciataggine. Okay. Per sollievo di Louis, Harry soffiò una debole risata. “Immagino che l’abbiano fatto e che io non abbia prestato attenzione. Non sei mai stato adeguatamente annoiato fino a che non hai perso tre ore della tua vita a imparare come tenere una tazza di tè _perché devi_.”  
_Adeguatamente annoiato_. Quando frequentava Eton, Louis probabilmente si esprimeva in quel modo; ora, sarebbe _davvero annoiato_ piuttosto che adeguatamente. “Snob,” commentò. “Però è vero che l’arte del bere il tè purtroppo viene trascurata. Dovresti fare qualcosa al riguardo. Concentrare la tua influenza reale per fare la differenza nelle vite delle persone e tutte quelle cose lì.”  
“Ehi, non è… non siamo completamente inutili, sai? Possiamo fare davvero la differenza in alcuni ambiti, anche se non risulta sempre evidente. Mia madre di certo la fa.” Harry suonò leggermente infastidito, e per una volta, Louis non aveva davvero intenzione di offenderlo.  
“Stavo _scherzando_ , Principino,” disse rapidamente. Inclinando il viso verso la debole luce del sole, appoggiò i gomiti sulla ringhiera, il telefono incastrato tra la guancia e la spalla. “Non sono un groupie della monarchia, ma riconosco che voialtri avete un considerevole potere di persuasione. E che la Regina,” _tua madre_ , porca miseria, “ne fa buon uso. È l’idea di alcune persone, di _chiunque_ , nate con i privilegi su cui ho da ridire. È come se tu stessi giocando a FIFA alla difficoltà Principiante mentre tutti gli altri sono impostati sulla World Class.”  
Dannazione, Louis doveva imparare a tenere la bocca chiusa. Era sempre una sfida per lui, ma oggi aveva sfiorato un nuovo minimo storico. D’altronde, si meritava un po’ di tregua, dato il modo in cui era stato gettato casualmente a stretto contatto con il ragazzo con cui aveva immaginato di avere una storia d’amore diversi anni prima. In un’altra vita.  
Inoltre, Harry aveva mai giocato a FIFA? I principi facevano cose ordinarie come giocare ai videogiochi?  
“Ma è così diverso dall’essere ricco di famiglia?” La voce roca di Harry dritta nell’orecchio di Louis suscitò l’illusione della vicinanza, come se Harry si stesse avvicinando per un sussurro riservato. “O dall’essere nato in una famiglia accademica? O con abilità atletiche o un bell’aspetto? Cioè, ho capito cosa intendi, e credo che sia importante che continuiamo a lavorare sulle pari opportunità, per dare a tutti la possibilità di una buona educazione, garantire lo stesso guadagno per lo stesso lavoro, quel genere di cose. Aumentare il sistema delle borse di studio per chi proviene dalle famiglie povere. Ma a meno che tu non voglia appianare tutte le differenze alla nascita…”  
Louis non si era aspettato una risposta seria da Harry, e riceverne una, fornita con un’aria di quieta sincerità… era disarmante. “Capisco il tuo punto di vista,” ammise. “Ma non significa che debba piacermi.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per il tempo necessario a Louis di fare un respiro profondo, poi sbottò in una mezza risata. “Be’. Si dice che un uomo che non è un liberale a vent’anni non abbia un cuore, e un uomo che non è un conservatore a sessant’anni non abbia un cervello.”  
“Parafrasiamo Churchill, eh?” disse Louis.  
“Hai avuto una buona educazione,” disse Harry. Era un’affermazione innocente che non premeva per altro, ma fece saltare ugualmente i muscoli nello stomaco di Louis. Harry non l’aveva riconosciuto dai tempi in cui avevano condiviso i corridoi di Eton – ovvio che no; Louis era due anni avanti a lui e frequentava ambienti diversi, e inoltre sembrava un frocetto – ma Louis non voleva fornirgli indizi che avrebbero potuto stimolare la curiosità di Harry e spingerlo a indagare più a fondo.  
Non che Harry si sarebbe preso il disturbo di scavare nel passato di un ragazzo al quale era capitato di svolgere un lavoro per lui. Louis doveva darsi una calmata.  
“Fino a un certo punto, sì,” disse, leggermente più duro di quanto intendesse. Strizzò gli occhi contro il sole, pallido attraverso un sottile strato di nuvole. “Ad ogni modo, dubito che tu mi abbia chiamato per parlare di idee politiche. Quindi, come posso aiutarti?”  
“Oh, giusto. Sì.” Harry suonava quasi sorpreso. “Riguarda quel che mi hai detto prima. Pensi di poterlo fare? Chiedere a Liam di vedere se riesce a rintracciarlo, o… qualcosa di simile? Non so esattamente come funzioni, ma potresti per favore assicurarti che non scateni il panico? Preferirei non essere beccato senza…” Sbuffò. “Con i pantaloni abbassati, tipo, _letteralmente_.”  
Con grande sorpresa di Louis, si ritrovò a sogghignare. “Come desideri, Harold. Abbiamo tempo fino a domani mattina, allora? E non dirai a nessuno, _nessuno_ , quello che stiamo facendo. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto.”  
Un palpabile momento di esitazione, poi Harry sospirò. “Non lo farò. E hai il mio numero adesso, quindi se dovessi aver bisogno di sapere qualcosa…”  
“Ti chiamo,” finì Louis per lui. Wow, cazzo, aveva il numero di Harry. Da adolescente, avrebbe dato il suo braccio sinistro per quello – be’, non _proprio_ , ma magari uno dei suoi reni. Vivere con un rene non era un problema, giusto? Inoltre, imbarazzante infatuazione adolescenziale a parte… “Come mai hai il mio numero? Hai chiamato prima James?”  
“Sono amico di Niall Horan,” disse Harry, e Louis si prese un momento per collegare il nome. Giusto… un tipo divertente e figlio della Marchesa di Waterford, la quale possedeva praticamente tutte le caratteristiche del libro dei pregiudizi di Louis. Quindi Harry era un amico di Niall, il che spezzava decisamente una lancia a suo favore, e così anche il fatto che avesse davvero _ascoltato_ Louis, avesse tenuto conto del suo suggerimento sufficientemente sul serio da assicurare un lasso di tempo a Liam per scoprirne di più. Non che fosse un sacco di tempo, ma era _qualcosa_.  
“Niall è un bravo ragazzo. Salutalo da parte mia, okay?” Spingendosi via dal muro, Louis si voltò per tornare dentro mentre si salutavano in un modo vagamente imbarazzato. Cristo, Louis normalmente era molto più disinvolto di così; la sua abilità ad adeguarsi gli aveva fatto ottenere questo lavoro in primo luogo. Odiava sentirsi così, fuori dal suo elemento, come un dannato _adolescente_. Stupido Principe. Valeva la pena tenere presente che solo perché Harry aveva detto ‘per favore’ ed era disposto ad ascoltare qualcuno come Louis, non significava che non fosse un marmocchio viziato. Non aveva ancora corso un rischio che non fosse strettamente necessario, dopotutto.  
Giusto. Al lavoro.  
La prima cosa che fece Louis una volta tornato dentro fu tirare fuori James dalla sua riunione con Grimshaw – con _Nick_ , quello che è – per aggiornarlo. Poi fece irruzione nell’ufficio di Liam e gli disse di fare la sua magia.  
Dopodiché si fece forza per richiamare Harry e chiedergli una lista di tutte le persone che erano a conoscenza della sessualità di Harry. Stupido. Davvero _maledettamente_ stupido, cazzo, Louis avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, non avrebbe dovuto aver bisogno che Liam glielo facesse presente.  
Era stato davvero scorretto da parte di Harry chiamare senza preavviso, fare tutto il carino e il _timido_ , quasi. Non era stato corretto, no. Louis se l’era cavata _benissimo_ a parlare con Harry quella mattina, ma l’aver scambiato Harry per un ragazzino di strada bisognoso d’aiuto li aveva messi immediatamente in una condizione precaria. Sul serio, era stato come un calcio sulle ginocchia ancor prima che la conversazione iniziasse. Per qualcuno che era stato la vittima dei suddetti calci, Louis la considerava una metafora appropriata.  
Be’, non questa volta. questa volta, Louis era preparato, e avrebbe svolto il suo ruolo come un professionista. Un professionista professionalmente professionale, per essere precisi.  
Avrebbe reso James fiero di lui.


	2. II

_One Republic_ \- All the Right Moves  
 

  
Harry si era appena stravaccato sull’enorme divano di Zayn quando il suo telefono squillò. Accettando una birra, usò la mano libera per tirare fuori il cellulare dai pantaloni, sorpreso nel vedere il nome di Louis lampeggiare sullo schermo.  
Erano passati appena dieci minuti da quando avevano parlato. Di certo Liam non aveva trovato niente in così poco tempo? Oddio, _avevano_ trovato qualcosa? C’era la possibilità che quell’incubo fosse finito ancor prima di cominciare davvero?  
Incastrando la birra tra le cosce, Harry afferrò il telefono e cercò di pensare a un saluto disinvolto, qualcosa che non l’avrebbe fatto suonare troppo disperato. “Già ti manco?”  
Oh, grandioso. Ora sarebbe passato per disperato in un altro senso.  
Se qualcuno avesse avuto la capacità di rendere il silenzio rumorosamente indifferente attraverso il telefono, quella persona sarebbe stata Louis Tomlinson. Harry fece una smorfia. Certo, Louis era stato un coglione sputasentenze per buona parte del loro meeting, quindi non è che si potesse lamentare troppo per il fatto che Harry avesse oltrepassato i limiti di un comportamento adeguato, ma… uh. Non si può vendicare un torto con un altro torto.  
“Scusa,” mormorò Harry quando erano passati ormai cinque secondi e Louis non aveva ancora spiccicato parola. Zayn lanciò un’occhiata curiosa a Harry e si abbandonò sul divano accanto a lui, punzecchiandolo con un piede.  
“ _Mi pare_ ,” il tono di Louis era asciutto come il Sahara, “che siamo ancora a quella fase della nostra conoscenza in cui posso stare dieci minuti senza parlare con te. Per di più, sono una donna forte e indipendente, e tu potresti anche avere i riccioli d’oro del Principe Azzurro, ma devo ancora vederti arrivare in sella a un cavallo bianco. Questa _non_ è una favola.”  
“Ho una cavalla bianca,” gli disse Harry, e davvero, avrebbe dovuto finirla e riportare la conversazione nel territorio ordinario. Non sapeva cosa ci fosse in Louis che lo portava a comportarsi così. “Va bene lo stesso, no? In caso contrario, sarebbe sessista.”  
Per grande sorpresa di Harry, Louis scoppiò in una risata breve e arricciata. “Okay, Principino. Sono sicuro che tu sia un fantino straordinario. Lungi da me metterlo in discussione. Metterle. Le tue, ah…” Una minuscola pausa. “ _Abilità nel cavalcare_.”  
Louis aveva appena… _sul serio_? Erano piombati improvvisamente in un gioco di doppi sensi? Merda, come avrebbe potuto elaborare una risposta adeguata quando il suo cervello era completamente vuoto, il calore ad accumularsi nel bassoventre al pensiero di mettersi cavalcioni su Louis, reggersi sopra di lui e… no. _No_. Harry doveva _smetterla_. C’erano buone possibilità che stesse cogliendo più doppi sensi di quanti ce ne fossero in realtà.  
Probabilmente era rimasto in silenzio un po’ troppo a lungo, perché Louis parlò di nuovo, il tono più sbrigativo di poco prima. “A parte la tua collezione di cavalli, in realtà ti ho chiamato per chiederti una cosa. Ci puoi dare una lista di tutte le persone che sanno che sei gay?”  
Il modo in cui Louis aveva detto quelle parole come se non significassero nulla – _sei gay; il prato è verde; guarda, oggi a Londra piove, che novità_ – si sistemò in modo insolito nel petto di Harry. Louis l’aveva fatto suonare così semplice, così _inevitabile_ , quando c’erano state notti in cui Harry si era addormentato desiderando di svegliarsi normale, incontrare una brava ragazza e innamorarsi, sposarsi con una splendida cerimonia a Westminster Abbey e vivere all’altezza delle aspettative.  
Non era stato così fortunato, ovviamente. E nonostante la pubertà fosse stata difficile, era arrivato ad accettare in gran parte quel che non poteva cambiare. Sentire un semi sconosciuto tirare fuori l’argomento con noncuranza era una novità, però. Non necessariamente in senso negativo, solo… nuovo.  
“Sì, certo.” Harry prese un bel respiro per contrastare la forte stretta al suo petto. “Non lo sanno molte persone, quindi sarà una lista breve. Dammi cinque minuti e te la mando.”  
“Grazie, ci sarebbe d’aiuto.”  
“Okay.” Esitando, Harry si chiese se ci fosse dell’altro, ma non riuscì a pensare a un motivo per tenere ulteriormente Louis al telefono. Louis aveva delle cose da fare, comunque, e Zayn stava studiando Harry con un sorrisetto divertito sulla bocca, muovendo le dita nude del piede contro la coscia di Harry.  
“Allora ti chiamo se ci sono novità,” disse Louis.  
“Sì, per favore. E io ti mando quella lista.” Harry strizzò la caviglia di Zayn prima di afferrare la sua birra, la bottiglia umida e fredda contro il suo palmo. “Puoi chiamarmi in qualsiasi momento, okay? Se trovate qualcosa, me lo fate sapere subito, per favore?”  
“Dici un sacco di ‘per favore’,” osservò Louis, un barlume di divertimento nella sua voce. Era difficile capire se fosse una critica o un complimento indiretto, quindi Harry optò per un tono neutrale.  
“Non sono stato cresciuto dai lupi.”  
“Se fosse stato così, ti avrei chiesto di mostrarmi le foto. Ci sentiamo più tardi, Principino.” Di nuovo, Louis rise piano, e Harry non riuscì a capire se fosse con lui o per lui.  
“Sì. A più tardi.” Passò un altro secondo, poi la connessione fu interrotta, e Harry abbassò il telefono, fissandolo per un po’. _Principino_. Huh. Louis era così… strano. Sì, strano. Un insieme confuso di sfacciataggine e riservatezza, professionalità, sdegno e disponibilità; un sacco di aggettivi da attribuire a una persona che Harry aveva appena conosciuto.  
“Se un ragazzo mi chiama _Principino_ …” Harry lanciò a Zayn uno sguardo di sbieco e fece una pausa per sorseggiare la sua birra. “Ci sta provando con me? O tu lo considereresti un insulto? Tipo, il contesto storico è terribile, ma non credo che… Non credo che lo intenda in quel modo? Più come piccolo principe, o qualcosa di simile?”  
“Dipende.” Zayn punzecchiò ancora una volta la coscia di Harry, giusto per fare qualcosa, poi ficcò le dita fredde dei piedi sotto il suo ginocchio. “Magari ti sta prendendo in giro, magari ci sta provando, magari ti sta insultando. Cioè, io e Niall ti chiamiamo così quando ti atteggi da snob con noi.”  
“Voi mi conoscete da una vita, però.”  
“Da quanto conosci questo ragazzo, allora?”  
“L’ho incontrato stamattina. Fa parte del team di James Corden.” Harry fece scivolare un’unghia sotto l’etichetta della bottiglia, cominciando a staccarne un angolo mentre continuava. “Non siamo partiti col piede giusto, tipo, non ama chi… è nato con i privilegi, così ha detto. Ma adesso abbiamo una tregua, credo. Amichevole, tipo.”  
“Mi sembrava abbastanza amichevole, da quello che ho sentito.” Zayn bevve un lungo sorso di birra e scivolò ulteriormente nel cuscino, la sua maglietta logora e sporca di vernice spiegazzata sullo stomaco. Anche così, i suoi alti zigomi e il suo viso dalla bellezza classica lo facevano assomigliare più a un principe delle favole rispetto a Harry nei suoi giorni migliori.  
“È gay?” chiese Zayn tra i pensieri di Harry.  
“Sì. Dichiarato e fiero.” Harry scrollò una spalla e distolse lo sguardo, spostandolo verso l’enorme tivù che non avevano ancora acceso. “Crede che io sia un codardo perché mi nascondo.”  
“Non sei un codardo,” disse Zayn, improvvisamente duro. “Non lasciare che nessuno ti chiami in quel modo, H. Non è accettabile. Sarebbe più difficile per te che per molti altri.” Si accigliò, toccando il gomito di Harry. “Non è la stessa cosa. Tipo per me, non è così tosto, capisci? Il primo servizio che ho fatto per Lagerfeld grondava tensione omoerotica da tutti i pori, e se mi dichiarassi ufficialmente bisessuale, a nessuno fregherebbe un cazzo dopo un primo momento di fermento.”  
“Stai pensando di farlo?” domandò Harry.  
“Prima o poi. Non ho fretta. Non che non ci siano già voci in giro.” Zayn fece una pausa prima di continuare, tranquillo e gentile. “Per te sarebbe diverso. Verrebbe fuori ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Sarebbe _tosto_ , dato l’interesse del pubblico per la tua vita privata.”  
“Già. È decisamente la parte peggiore.” Harry sospirò prima di abbandonarsi da un lato, contro il sostegno solido di Zayn.  
Ora che Harry ci pensava, non avevano mai davvero parlato dell’argomento nei dettagli. Come Niall, sembrava che Zayn riuscisse sempre a capire Harry senza bisogno di una spiegazione. La cosa più vicina a una discussione che avessero mai avuto era stata probabilmente dopo la prima volta che erano finiti a letto insieme, quando Harry si era sentito incredibilmente a disagio nel dire, “Sai, non è, tipo… Non sono interessato ad uscire con nessuno. Tipo, con un ragazzo. La nostra amicizia è fantastica, e non voglio che le cose si complichino solo perché – va bene così, okay?”  
Zayn aveva tirato indietro la testa e riso attorno alla sua sigaretta, gettando un braccio attorno alla vita nuda di Harry. “Non preoccuparti, tesoro. È stato divertente, ma non sto cercando di diventare la tua principessa. Siamo entrambi un po’ troppo giovani per sistemarci, che dici? Amici prima di tutto, il resto è un gradito bonus.”  
E così era stato. Zayn era passato attraverso una serie di amanti, con Harry come ricorrente, e Harry era rimasto disponibile per Zayn. Funzionava, per loro.  
“Ti voglio un sacco di bene,” disse Harry, senza capo né coda, e Zayn rise tra i suoi capelli.  
“Anche io, _Curly_. Sei il mio reale preferito.”  
“Non farti sentire da Gemma,” lo avvertì Harry. Prese un altro sorso di birra, il liquido freddo e amaro sulla sua lingua, prima di accucciarsi ulteriormente contro il fianco di Zayn. “Lo sai che tutta la… questione del pubblico giudizio non è l’unico motivo, vero?”  
Il tentativo di risposta di Zayn fu interrotto dal campanello. “Aspetta un attimo,” disse, divincolandosi da sotto il peso di Harry. Il verso contrariato di Harry e il suo allungare le mani furono ricompensati con un colpetto sul naso, poi Zayn lasciò la stanza per aprire a Niall o al fattorino delle pizze, uno dei due.  
Harry ne approfittò per scrivere la lista per Louis. Non appena inviò il messaggio, sentì un miscuglio di voci proveniente dalle scale – sembrava che il loro cibo fosse arrivato nello stesso momento di Niall e che stessero aspettando l’approvazione da parte di Johnson, la sua guardia del corpo. Sperò che Zayn lasciasse una buona mancia al povero fattorino.  
Ficcando nuovamente il telefono in tasca, Harry posò la sua birra sul pavimento e si alzò dal divano per andare a recuperare i piatti e le posate. Incrociò Niall nel corridoio e si ritrovò immediatamente stretto in una presa di sottomissione. Con la testa infilata sotto l’ascella di Niall, lottò per liberarsi mentre agitava le braccia e mormorava qualcosa sul deodorante e sul farsi la doccia regolarmente.  
“Ti voglio bene, puttanella,” gli disse Niall, e lo lasciò andare.  
Harry fece un passo indietro e gli fece la linguaccia, poi sentì la sua bocca piegarsi in quello che doveva essere il suo sorriso più sincero sin da quando era stato brutalmente svegliato troppo presto quella mattina. Merda, si sentiva come se avesse corso una maratona fino a quel momento, braccia e gambe pesanti e l’interno del suo cranio rivestito di cotone.  
Con le pizze, la birra e una mezza dozzina di dolcetti che Niall aveva portato per “commemorare l’avvenimento”, si stravaccarono sul divano, Harry schiacciato comodamente tra Niall e Zayn nonostante ci fosse uno spazio grande quanto un campo da calcio a loro disposizione. Zayn accese la tivù su un vecchio episodio dei _Simpson_ , e parlarono del più e del meno per un po’: della possibilità che l’Inghilterra o l’Irlanda vincessero i Mondiali e a quali partite sarebbero andati insieme; se avessero potuto incastrare tra i loro impegni una settimana in più in Brasile; se l’Irlanda fosse o non fosse il Paese migliore del mondo; in quali aspetti la Chiesa avrebbe dovuto darsi una regolata e perché; la tragedia della pizza che non ha mai lo stesso sapore dopo un giorno intero in frigo. Nonostante Harry fosse ben consapevole che Zayn e Niall lo stessero assecondando, dandogli l’opportunità di rilassarsi dopo gli avvenimenti della giornata, apprezzò i loro sforzi.  
I suoi amici erano davvero, davvero i migliori.  
Quando lo disse ad alta voce, probabilmente con un lieve spessore nella voce, Zayn allungò una mano per arruffargli i capelli. “Quando vuoi, amico. Ti va di parlarci delle tue ragioni, adesso?”  
“Ragioni?” Niall si spostò per sistemare le proprie gambe sulle cosce di Harry, spingendo il suo piatto più vicino all’amico. Da parte di Niall, quella era praticamente una dichiarazione d’amore. Servendosi una fetta della pizza di Niall, Harry ne prese un morso, masticando minuziosamente con lo sguardo sulla tivù. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa stessero parlando Homer e Marge Simpson.  
“Le ragioni per cui non vuole fare coming out,” rispose Zayn al posto di Harry.  
“Oh, parliamo di quello? Fantastico.” Niall sgraffignò con l’indice il formaggio rimasto sul suo piatto, spintonando Harry. Quando Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, Niall gli rivolse uno sguardo curioso mentre si leccava il dito per pulirlo. Contro la sua volontà, Harry si ritrovò a sorridere.  
“Sei consapevole del fatto che se cerchi il contatto visivo mentre ti succhi il dito, può passare per un’allusione sessuale, vero?”  
Dimenando le sopracciglia, Niall lasciò scivolare il dito fuori dalla sua bocca con uno schiocco. Zayn sbuffò una risata, e ci volle un attimo prima che Harry sentisse crescere il proprio sorriso, tramutato poi in una breve risata. Non era _così_ divertente, non lo era davvero, e la sua allegria cominciò a rasentare quasi l’isteria. Si sentì comunque più leggero.  
“Le ragioni,” disse lentamente. “Sì. Tipo, Zayn pensa che sia prevalentemente il pubblico giudizio a trattenermi, solo che non è solo quello.” Si accigliò e posò la fetta di pizza smangiucchiata sul piatto di Niall, la fame ormai evaporata. “Non ci credo che non ne abbiamo mai parlato.”  
Niall scrollò le spalle. “Immaginavo che l’avresti fatto quando saresti stato pronto.”  
“Idem.” Cingendo le spalle di Harry con un braccio, Zayn se lo tirò più vicino, infilando le dita sotto le sue maniche. “Presumo tu lo sia ora, quindi sputa il rospo.”  
Harry posò la testa contro la spalla di Zayn, le gambe di Niall pesanti sul suo grembo. Homer si stava esibendo in una specie di ballo traballante sullo schermo, e lo stomaco di Harry si dimenò in contemporanea, un brusio frenetico sotto la sua pelle. Aveva preso l’abitudine di non dare troppo peso all’intera questione, però. Infatti, era riuscito a isolare quella parte del suo cervello e dichiararla una zona off limits… fino a quella mattina, quando il rischio di essere esposto si era schiantato con brutale rapidità sulla sua esistenza.  
“Se facessi coming out,” la sua voce suonava più profonda del solito, più dura alle sue stesse orecchie, “potrebbe incidere sulle nostre relazioni estere con gli altri Paesi. Uganda e India, ad esempio. Oppure, voglio dire, il nostro lavoro sui diritti umani? E se mamma e Gemma fossero considerate all’improvviso di parte a causa _mia_? È solo che… ci potrebbero essere delle proteste persino qui.” Con i polmoni serrati, si ricordò di respirare. “Tipo, le parti più conservatrici della Chiesa Anglicana, quelle che hanno impedito ai preti di celebrare i matrimoni omosessuali. E se la gente lo prendesse come un motivo per mettere tutto in discussione? La monarchia, noi? Non voglio essere la rovina di… della mia famiglia, tipo? Quello che distruggerebbe tutto.”  
“Ma porca di quella _puttana_ ,” borbottò Niall. Strinse la maglietta di Harry con una mano, le dita calde attraverso il tessuto.  
“ _Harry_.” L’abbraccio di Zayn si fece più stretto. “Ne hai mai parlato con tua madre o con Gemma? Non che le conosca bene, ma credo proprio che odierebbero trattenerti.”  
“Infatti. Ti amano in maniera spropositata, e ti supporterebbero in qualsiasi caso.” Il tono di Niall era sicuro di sé, e a differenza di Zayn, lui conosceva bene sia Anne che Gemma – in particolare a causa di quei terribili sei mesi quando usciva con Gemma, e Harry aveva fatto finta di non saperne nulla; c’erano delle cose che non aveva bisogno di sapere sul suo migliore amico e sua sorella. _Dio_.  
“Non voglio essere l’anello debole della famiglia.” Rannicchiandosi ancor di più contro Zayn, Harry prese un respiro profondo, e un altro ancora. Con un verso pietoso, fissò la sua birra, fuori dalla sua portata a meno che non si muovesse da dove era comodamente sistemato tra Niall e Zayn. Dando un pizzicotto allo stomaco di Harry, Niall si sporse in avanti, prendendola per lui.  
Un giorno, quando meno se lo sarebbero aspettati, Harry avrebbe fatto di Zayn un Cavaliere del Regno e avrebbe donato un castello a Niall, o qualcosa del genere. Avrebbe potuto farlo tranquillamente. C’erano molti vantaggi a essere un principe dopotutto, e il più delle volte, Harry era ben consapevole di essere fortunato.  
Ma… non in quel momento. Il giorno dopo, però. Il giorno dopo sarebbe andato bene.  
   
**  
   
La lista che Harry gli aveva mandato era sorprendentemente corta, conteneva appena una manciata di nomi – sua madre e sua sorella (ma, da notare, non suo padre, che si era separato dalla Regina Anne con un divorzio che era stato gestito con una certa dignità una decina d’anni prima), Niall e Zayn, Nick Grimshaw e, abbastanza random, il musicista Ed Sheeran.  
Louis si soffermò su quest’ultimo, prendendosi un attimo malinconico per chiedersi se potesse far sì che Harry glielo presentasse. Una fortunata coincidenza aveva fatto sì che Louis una notte si trovasse in un bar durante una serata talent, alla ricerca di clienti, ma si era interrotto nel momento in cui Ed aveva iniziato a strimpellare con la sua chitarra e a suonare le prime note di una canzone sconosciuta. Louis aveva ascoltato l’intera esibizione con la mente vuota e il cuore gonfio, e poi aveva speso cinque sterline che in realtà non possedeva per un album di demo. Nei primi mesi di lavoro con James, Louis aveva ascoltato quell’album a ripetizione durante i viaggi in metro, un buon compagno nella sua lotta per immergersi in un ritmo regolare fatto di alzate mattutine e tentativi di andare a letto prima della mezzanotte. Ad ogni modo, non era il punto della questione, e approfittarsi delle conoscenze di Harry sarebbe stata comunque una cosa squallida da fare. Soprattutto perché Louis non era neanche sicuro che Harry gli piacesse.  
Facendo il suo ingresso nell’ufficio di Liam, Louis prese posto su una sedia, trascinandola poi per terra per sistemarsi accanto a Liam. Nei loro primi giorni di lavoro insieme, Liam avrebbe odiato la mancanza di rispetto degli spazi; ora non alzava neanche le dita dalla tastiera. Noioso. Louis avrebbe dovuto migliorare le sue strategie.  
“Ho la lista,” disse ad alta voce.  
“Che lista?” Liam sollevò lo sguardo e sbatté le palpebre, mettendolo a fuoco. “ _Oh_. Dammi qua, allora.”  
Dopo averla aperta sul suo cellulare, Louis glielo porse e appoggiò i piedi sulla scrivania di Liam, rovesciando una pila di appunti scarabocchiati in quello che pareva essere un linguaggio alieno. Liam sbuffò e si allungò per sistemare quel casino, poi restituì il telefono a Louis. C’erano delle rughe sulla sua fronte. “Non ti sembra un po’ strana questa lista?”  
“Strana?” Louis lanciò un’occhiata allo schermo, poi tornò a fissare Liam. “Perché, per Ed Sheeran?”  
“No, non per quello. Non sono sorpreso che ci sia un’altra celebrità in quella lista. Harry è vincolato a frequentare quegli ambienti, ed è amico di Zayn Malik, vedi, e Malik è un modello piuttosto affermato. Cioè, hai visto la campagna di Armani? Quella di intimo?” Potrebbe esserci stata un’interessante sfumatura di rosa sulle guance di Liam. Louis non riusciva a ricordare di aver visto quella specifica campagna di Armani, no, ma forse avrebbe dovuto darci un’occhiata. Data la reazione di Liam, immaginò che fosse… interessante.  
“ _Amico_.” Louis sollevò una mano per mimare le virgolette. “Sì, Harry e quello Zayn sembrano essere amici _molto_ stretti. Mi domando se io abbia bisogno di ridefinire il mio concetto di amicizia, dato che chiaramente sto trascurando un elemento fondamentale qui.”  
Liam parve considerare una risposta, poi si limitò a scuotere la testa. “Quindi non pensi che manchi qualcuno?”  
“Suo padre?” Louis corrugò la fronte e diede un’altra occhiata, socchiudendo gli occhi. Incompleta, in che modo la lista era incompleta? Chi mancava? A parte il team di James, chi _sarebbe dovuto_ essere in quella lista e non c’era?  
“È così facile dimenticarsi delle persone sullo sfondo,” disse Liam sottovoce. “Quelle che sono lì, e a cui forse non hai mai detto niente, ma loro vedono molto più di quel che pensi.”  
Oh.  
 _Oh_.  
“Le persone sullo sfondo,” ripeté Louis lentamente, e per un attimo, fu tentato di chiedere se fosse stato il tipo di lavoro che Liam svolgeva prima dell’attuale, se fosse stato specializzato a confondersi nell’ambiente, senza che nessuno si interrogasse sulla sua presenza mentre entrava e usciva dalle stanze senza che nessuno gli prestasse troppa attenzione, dandogli la possibilità di sgattaiolare via e penetrare nei sistemi informatici. Non avevano mai condiviso storie sul loro passato; a tutti gli effetti, le loro vite sarebbero potute cominciare quando si erano uniti al team di James. Louis aveva i suoi sospetti, ovviamente – Ben probabilmente aveva trascorso del tempo in prigione, Liam mostrava tracce di addestramento militare, e una parte della storia di Perrie sembrava somigliare a quella di Louis – ma non aveva mai cercato conferme alle sue teorie.  
Era stato promesso a tutti loro un nuovo inizio. Era semplicemente giusto che usasse nei confronti agli altri la stessa cortesia che si aspettava nei suoi confronti.  
“Non dimenticarti mai delle persone sullo sfondo,” gli disse Liam, una strana smorfia sulla sua bocca.  
Louis annuì e non fece domande.  
   
**  
   
Una delle guardie del corpo di Harry era indebitata fino al collo.  
Louis non era del tutto sicuro di come Liam avesse recuperato la situazione finanziaria di tutte le persone attorno a Harry, e non pensava di volerlo sapere. Quello che aveva scoperto era che la famiglia di Niall era ricca sfondata e che non amava imporre restrizioni a loro figlio, che Zayn guadagnava in una sfilata di moda più di quanto Louis guadagnasse in un anno, che Ed Sheeran doveva essere il multimilionario più umile del mondo, che essere a capo della Royal Communications prevedesse un discreto salario, e che chi si trovava alle dirette dipendenze di Harry fosse ricompensato per la sua discrezione con generose buste paga. _E_ che, comunque, una delle guardie del corpo di Harry aveva qualche problema a gestire le suddette.  
Motivo per cui Louis era entrato nelle grazie di una vicina di casa di quell’uomo di nome Johnson.  
Mentre Liam perquisiva l’appartamento e Perrie stava di guardia, Louis prendeva il tè con l’anziana signora Adams. Inizialmente, non era stata troppo entusiasta nel ricevere una visita inattesa così tardi, ma in quel momento stavano chiacchierando tranquillamente sulla messa in scena classica del Royal Ballet di _Romeo & Giulietta_ e sull’imminente prima mondiale de _Il Racconto d’Inverno_. Cercando di non badare al colletto inamidato della sua camicia, Louis riuscì a indirizzare la conversazione verso le abitudini di Johnson e gli ospiti che era solito ricevere.  
Tutto nell’interesse di un controllo segreto e autorizzato dai reali, ovviamente. Perché Mr. Johnson Bales era sulla strada giusta per ricevere una grande onoreficenza.  
O sulla strada per la prigione, insomma.  
“È sempre stato un ragazzo _così_ gentile,” disse Ms. Adams. “Un vicino tranquillo, non ha mai creato alcun problema, davvero.” Dopodiché esitò. Louis le riempì nuovamente la tazza di tè e sorrise, appoggiando le mani sulle proprie cosce. Lei continuò a parlare mentre studiava Louis con attenzione. “Mi hai detto che vi servono dei riscontri per una nomina di Mr. Bales per… cos’era, caro?”  
“L’Ordine del Bagno,” comunicò Louis in tono sicuro. “La Regina di solito conferisce questa onorificenza per eccezionali servizi militari, ma anche i civili possono riceverla per atti di coraggio. E Lei crede che una persona che tiene suo figlio fuori pericolo meriterebbe un tale onore.” In tutta onestà, stava facendo affidamento su vaghi ricordi sul sistema di Onorificenze e poteva solo sperare che Ms. Adams non fosse in grado di notare eventuali errori nella sua narrazione. Ma James aveva sempre definito Louis un asso nel raccontare cazzate. Era stato ciò che aveva catturato da subito la sua attenzione.  
Quando l’espressione indecisa della donna non accennò a sparire, Louis si protese appena in avanti, guardandola da sotto le ciglia per mostrarsi innocuo e affidabile. Il suo tono era fluido come burro fuso. “A condizione che, ovviamente, sia un esempio da seguire sotto ogni aspetto, e che le opinioni sincere dei suoi conoscenti lo raccomanderebbero per questa scelta. Tutto quello che ci dirà rimarrà strettamente confidenziale, glielo assicuro.”  
“Be’. Di solito non sono una che parla male degli altri.” Ms. Adams sollevò il mento con orgoglio, e non è divertente come questo tipo di affermazione sia sempre, immancabilmente, seguita da quella stessa persona che parla davvero male di qualcuno?  
“Non le avrei mai chiesto di farlo.” Louis tenne la voce bassa e rassicurante. “Sto solo cercando di accertarmi che la Corona onori coloro che se lo meritano. Veri cittadini modello.”  
Passò un altro secondo di silenzio. Poi Ms. Adams posò la sua tazza con un delicato tintinnio, intrecciò le dita sul grembo e contrasse le labbra. “Bene, allora.”  
   
**  
   
“Due notti prima della partenza di Harry per la Spagna, alcuni uomini hanno fatto irruzione nell’appartamento di Johnson.” Louis si abbandonò sui sedili posteriori della macchina di Perrie e incrociò le gambe sui rivestimenti. “Erano quattro, e la vicina dice che sembravano dei malviventi. Ha detto anche che Johnson negli ultimi mesi è diventato sempre più rude e sospetto.”  
“Giù le scarpe dal sedile,” gli disse Perrie senza neanche guardarlo dallo specchietto retrovisore. Scese dal marciapiede con un piccolo tonfo, l’auto riluttante a buttarsi nel traffico. A un certo punto, la vecchia Fiat si sarebbe trasformata in polvere proprio sotto i loro culi.  
“Pez, una delle mie scarpe vale più di questo ammasso di ferraglia,” disse Louis. “Allora, voi cosa avete scoperto?”  
“Gioco d’azzardo.” Dal sedile del passeggero, Liam allungò il cellulare a Louis. Una cartella immagini era aperta sullo schermo, eccessivamente luminoso nell’oscurità che stava cominciando a scendere. Quando Louis ingrandì le immagini una dopo l’altra, notò fogli di carta pieni di scarabocchi, numeri e cifre, biglietti e ricevute. Oh, amava _così tanto_ quella fase del suo lavoro, il mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle fino a far tornare tutto.  
Restituì il telefono e si slacciò i primi tre bottoni della camicia. “Hai fatto una copia del suo hard disk?”  
“Ovvio. Ma se dovessi _scommettere_ ,” ridicolo com’era, Liam sbuffò una risata. “non ha agito in prima persona. Non sembra il tipo, vero? Magari ha solo dato loro una soffiata per levarseli di torno. O magari ha organizzato lui il tutto, ma non credo sia stata una sua idea.”  
“Vedremo.” Louis intrecciò le dita e fece un sorriso a trentadue denti, largo e ampio come un genio del crimine. Nella sua vita successiva, aveva intenzione di diventare un super cattivo. In questa, stava salvando un principe dalla pubblica gogna.  
Niente male.  
   
**  
   
Harry era brillo.  
Non ubriaco, badate, ma con la vista periferica un po’ sfocata, braccia e gambe molli e le palpebre più pesanti di quanto avessero diritto di esserlo. Non aveva senso in termini di, tipo, volume e peso. Le palpebre erano sottili e non molto larghe, no? Quindi a meno che non si fossero improvvisamente trasformate in piombo, non sarebbe dovuto essere poi così difficile tenerle aperte. Tirando su col naso, voltò la faccia contro la spalla di Niall e prese un respiro profondo.  
“Mi stai odorando?” gli chiese Niall, suonando divertito e fin troppo sobrio per i gusti di Harry. Aveva bisogno che tutti fossero sbronzi e vacillanti e sfasati. Aveva bisogno che questo giorno non fosse mai accaduto.  
“Sai di casa,” mormorò Harry, e Zayn soffiò una risata nell’aria.  
Niall attirò Harry più vicino a sé. “Pazzoide.”  
“Tu mi ami.”  
“Incredibile, ma vero,” disse Niall.  
Harry stava per ricambiare il sentimento, cominciare a divagare su quanto amasse da morire sia Niall che Zayn e su quanto fosse così, _così_ grato di averli nella sua vita – forse era più che un po’ brillo – quando il suo telefono cominciò a vibrare contro la sua coscia. Fece un verso contrariato e considerò l’idea di ignorarlo. Se fosse stata una chiamata di Nick a proposito del Piano B, minacciose lettere maiuscole e tutto il resto, Harry avrebbe preferito farsi amputare la gamba piuttosto che occuparsene in quel preciso istante. Farsi amputare una gamba con un _cucchiaio_.  
Dopo tre squilli e una totale mancanza di reazione da parte di Harry, Zayn frugò nella sua tasca alla ricerca del telefono. Rispose con, “Questo è il cellulare di Harry, parla Zayn Malik. Che succede?”  
Erano abbastanza vicini da permettere a Harry di cogliere la cadenza della voce di Louis. Mettendosi a sedere di soprassalto, Harry strappò il telefono dalle mani di Zayn e pronunciò un rapido, “Ciao. Louis? _Ehi_.”  
“Harold,” lo riconobbe Louis. “Fai rispondere i tuoi non-ragazzi al telefono per te, sul serio? Immagino che questo sia lo stile di vita regale e alla moda di cui parlano sempre i giornali.”  
Lo stava prendendo in giro? Sembrava di sì, dal barlume di vivacità nella voce di Louis. Harry tentò di riordinare le idee imbizzarrite e avvolgerle in una risposta che avesse senso. “Scusa. Dovevo mandar giù il caviale con dello champagne. Non si dovrebbe parlare con la bocca piena, sai.”  
“Date le circostanze, sarei molto tentato di fare una battuta sul tuo avere la bocca piena.” Non appena pronunciò quelle parole, Louis sembrò pentirsene, il suo tono improvvisamente più fluido e professionale. “Lascia perdere. Ti sto chiamando per un motivo preciso.”  
E all’istante, lo stomaco di Harry si riempì di ghiaccio.  
“Un motivo?” ripeté sottovoce. “Che motivo? Avete scoperto qualcosa?”  
Accanto a lui, Zayn e Niall si irrigidirono, poi si fecero più vicini per ascoltare.  
“Forse,” disse Louis. “Con chi sei adesso?”  
“Uhm.” Harry si schiarì la gola, cercando di concentrarsi e parlare nonostante la gola secca. “Zayn e Niall. Ma non sono–”  
“Intendo con che guardia del corpo,” lo interruppe Louis, e oh.  
 _Oh_.  
“Johnson. Louis, cosa–”  
Di nuovo, Louis non lo lasciò finire. “Lo immaginavo. Puoi venire al nostro ufficio? Porta quel tizio con te, per favore. E anche i tuoi amici se vuoi, lascio a te la scelta.”  
Harry sentì il petto strapparsi dall’interno, come se qualcuno avesse rimosso tutto il sangue e la carne, i muscoli e le ossa che avrebbero dovuto tenere tutto insieme. “Okay,” sussurrò, e riconobbe a malapena la sua stessa voce.  
Quando la chiamata si concluse, abbassò il telefono, si voltò verso le braccia aperte di Niall e sentì Zayn rannicchiarsi contro la sua schiena. Respira. Aveva bisogno di _respirare_. E aveva bisogno di ricomporsi e comportarsi normalmente per tutta la durata del viaggio fino all’ufficio di Corden, in modo che Johnson non si accorgesse di nulla.  
Johnson. Oddio. Era… c’entrava qualcosa, vero? Il modo in cui Louis aveva chiesto espressamente quale guardia del corpo fosse con Harry, in cui gli aveva detto di “portare quel tizio” quando aveva appreso che fosse Johnson… _C’entrava_ qualcosa. O no?  
Poteva essere?  
Perché? _Perché_?  
D’altra parte, aveva davvero importanza? Avrebbe fatto la differenza il _perché_?  
Harry stava saltando a conclusioni affrettate?  
“Credo…” Harry deglutì sonoramente e dovette ricominciare. “Credo che abbiano trovato qualcosa. Forse. Per favore, non fatemi fare questa cosa da solo.”  
“Mai,” disse Niall, e Zayn annuì tra i suoi capelli.  
   
**  
   
Se Louis aveva nutrito qualche illusione riguardo alle abilità recitative di Harry, ne era rimasto profondamente deluso. Quando Harry arrivò, affiancato da Niall e dalla visione con i capelli neri facilmente identificabile come Zayn Malik, aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, il viso pallido e gli occhi spalancati. Era la personificazione del disagio. Johnson seguiva il trio con un’espressione neutra e la tensione incisa sulla linea delle sue spalle.  
Seguendo la guida di James, il team aveva deciso di giocare rapido e sporco, sostenendo di essere risaliti dalla mail originale alla sua fonte (non era vero) e che la fonte aveva fatto il nome di Johnson come l’artefice di tutto il piano. Louis avrebbe dovuto essere convincente. Si sarebbe lasciato scappare qualche dettaglio sui tizi che aveva descritto Ms. Adams, sul materiale che Liam aveva trovato nel computer di Johnson e nel suo appartamento, con la speranza di far sembrare come se sapesse ciò di cui stava parlando.  
Cazzo, era assolutamente pronto per questo.  
   
**  
   
James Corden aveva una pistola.  
Sebbene fosse nascosta sotto la sua giacca, Harry la vide di sfuggita quando James li guidò verso la sala riunioni. Il suo team serrò i ranghi nel momento in cui Johnson decise di posizionarsi fuori dalla porta. Passarono alcuni secondi di indecisione, pesanti come quei battiti martellanti e pulsanti che a volte rimbombano durante i film.  
Quando Johnson disse, “Harry, sarò qui fuori come sempre. D’accordo?” C’era un tic nervoso al suo occhio sinistro.  
Harry si costrinse a distogliere velocemente lo sguardo. “Vieni dentro con noi.” Non riconobbe la sua stessa voce.  
Cristo, non voleva essere lì per quello. Tra l’altro, James era autorizzato a portare un’arma? A Harry erano giunte voci sui loro metodi di lavoro non convenzionali, qualcosa sulle conoscenze ai piani alti che consentivano quel tipo di margine d’azione solitamente non permesso ai civili.  
Cristo, Harry non voleva _davvero_ essere lì per quello.  
Si lasciò cadere in una sedia in fondo alla stanza, sentendo Zayn e Niall prendere posto accanto a lui. Sotto il tavolo, il ginocchio di Niall sfiorò il suo, e Zayn fece scivolare una mano sulla coscia di Harry, strizzandola per confortarlo. “Fai la faccia da duro,” gli sussurrò.  
Harry inspirò attraverso i denti, poi annuì. Nel tempo che impiegò a riacquistare un senso di controllo, avvolgendoselo attorno alle spalle come un mantello, Johnson aveva preso posto al tavolo con Liam in piedi dietro di lui. Qualcosa sul modo in cui si comportava Liam trasmetteva un chiaro avvertimento. James si era seduto a capotavola, Ben era accanto alla porta, e Perrie stava sfogliando alcuni tabulati, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per scoccare occhiate indifferenti in direzione di Johnson.  
Il quadro fu completato quando Louis si sedette con un balzo sul bordo del tavolo, guardando Johnson dall’alto e lasciando dondolare le gambe, il suo atteggiamento allegro in contrasto con la spessa tensione che opprimeva la stanza. “Allora,” disse Louis vivacemente. “Parliamo di gioco responsabile, che ne dici?”  
Johnson fece un movimento brusco. Immediatamente, la mano di Liam si posò su un punto che lo fece gemere dal dolore, facendolo afflosciare nuovamente sulla sedia.  
“Sei pronto?” domandò Louis, con la stessa vivacità di poco prima, totalmente indisturbato dall’interruzione.  
Quando Johnson cercò lo sguardo di Harry, quest’ultimo deglutì e focalizzò invece la sua attenzione su Louis. Gli girava la testa, i pensieri vagavano nello spazio vuoto perché _oh merda, oh no, era tutto vero_.  
Johnson era stato con lui per tre anni, aveva sostituito Paul che aveva voluto passare più tempo con i suoi figli “piuttosto che con un marmocchio reale come te”. Harry stesso aveva contribuito a scegliere Johnson da una lunga lista di candidati, e si ricordava ancora il loro primo incontro, quando erano bastati circa quattro minuti di imbarazzanti convenevoli prima che finissero a discutere animatamente di videogiochi.  
Harry avrebbe dovuto osservare lo svolgersi dell’interrogatorio. _Avrebbe dovuto_. Sarebbe stato un buon promemoria sul perché avesse bisogno di stare attento con la sua fiducia, ma… cazzo, Louis era spietato. Era come se qualcuno stesse smontando un castello di Lego, rimuovendo un mattoncino, poi un altro, quasi con cura. _Sei finito, amico, arrenditi e basta. È meglio che non ti tenga niente dentro perché i tuoi fidati complici di certo non l’hanno fatto. Oh, e a proposito di fiducia, di avere un incarico di fiducia, come riesci a dormire la notte, mh? Come fai a guardarti allo specchio? Tra l’altro, la tua sorellina sa di tutti i casini in cui ti sei ficcato? Dei tuoi debiti?_  
La sorella di Johnson. Oh, merda, sua _sorella_. Harry l’aveva incontrata un paio di volte e l’aveva trovata una ragazza adorabile. A causa della morte prematura dei loro genitori, aveva dovuto crescerla Johnson, più grande di lei di cinque anni. Sarebbe stata devastata se avesse appreso la notizia.  
“Come fate a sapere di mia sorella?” chiese Johnson, inespressivo. I suoi occhi erano sbarrati.  
Il ghigno di Louis era quello di uno squalo che aveva appena fiutato sangue. “Oh, sappiamo _un sacco_ di cose. Ehi, ho il suo numero proprio qui. Che dici, dovremmo chiamarla?”  
Harry lo odiò un pochino. Tra le altre cose, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai muscoli tesi della sua mascella, dalla posizione fiera del suo mento, e dall’azzurro intenso dei suoi occhi. La sicurezza che proiettava aveva fatto sentire Harry senza fiato e disorientato, profondamente irrequieto nonostante non fosse lui al centro dell’attenzione di Louis.  
Quando Johnson si spezzò, Harry si accasciò su Zayn e cercò alla cieca Niall dietro di sé. Tutto era intorpidito e freddo e _per favore, per favore, no_.  
Com’era possibile che un giorno potesse durare quasi come dieci anni?  
Fece tre respiri profondi, contò fino a quindici. Poi Harry si raddrizzò e impostò i suoi lineamenti nell’imitazione migliore di compostezza che potesse gestire. In modo assente, ascoltò la spiegazione e le scuse di Johnson, e nonostante riuscisse a sentire lo sguardo dell’uomo ricercare il suo, mantenne l’attenzione sul muro, imbiancato come la sua mente. Non si mosse per nulla, fino a che James non suggerì che Liam accedesse ai computer dei ricattatori per cancellare tutte le tracce del materiale incriminante, dopodiché James avrebbe usato i suoi contatti a Scotland Yard per informarli sulle attività di gioco d’azzardo illegale.  
“Fatelo, per favore,” disse Harry, rivolgendosi a James tanto quanto a Liam. Con ciò, si alzò in piedi e lottò per non barcollare. “Vogliate scusarmi, per favore. Niall, Zayn, possiamo – c’è un qualche posto dove possiamo aspettare?”  
“E io?” chiese Johnson, più lamentoso che esigente. Il suono della sua voce grattò contro l’interno del cranio di Harry.  
“E _tu_?” rispose Niall, più duro di quanto Harry l’avesse mai sentito. “Non pensare di essere nella posizione di poter chiedere _qualcosa_ a Harry, testa di cazzo.”  
Per un attimo, Harry incrociò lo sguardo di Johnson, poi sbatté le palpebre e distolse il proprio. Gli faceva male la testa, e gli sembrava che le pareti lo stessero soffocando, avvicinandosi sempre di più ogni volta che sbatteva le palpebre. Se non poteva fidarsi delle sue guardie del corpo, se non poteva fidarsi di _nessuno_ a parte la sua famiglia e i suoi due migliori amici… Gesù. Come poteva anche solo pensare di chiudere gli occhi con una bomba a orologeria a ticchettare sotto il suo cuscino? Come, _come_ poteva mettere un piede davanti all’altro senza cadere?  
“Lo terremo qui per ora,” disse James da qualche parte in lontananza, e la protesta di Johnson fu interrotta con rapida efficienza. Ma c’era dell’altro, qualcosa sulla necessità di informare Nick e la Regina Anne, sulla scorta di riserva prima che Harry potesse lasciare l’edificio. Harry si rifiutò di pensarci in quel momento.  
 _Calmo e sicuro, Harry. Sorridi. Si basa tutto sulla proiezione, sul fingere di non notare neppure gli sguardi. Sei al di sopra dei giudizi della gente._  
 _Mantieni la posizione._  
   
**  
   
Non era la prima volta che Harry mal riponeva la sua fiducia. C’erano state delle persone, prima di Johnson, falsi amici che lo volevano per la sua posizione e le sue conoscenze, per i suoi soldi. Ma questa era la prima volta che veniva raggirato con cattive intenzioni.  
In teoria, Harry avrebbe dovuto essere al telefono in quel momento. Se fosse stato più forte, avrebbe gestito da solo le chiamate a sua madre e a Nick. Sarebbe stato lì fuori ad occuparsene invece di nascondersi in una sala d’attesa scarsamente arredata, cercando di dimenticare le ultime quindici ore della sua vita mentre il suo stomaco tremava alla sola idea di trovare un sostituto di Johnson. Proprio come quest’ultimo, le altre due guardie del corpo che a volte lavoravano per Harry dovevano per forza sapere cose che Harry non aveva mai detto loro, e proprio come Johnson, un giorno sarebbero potuti essere tentati di rigirare la situazione a loro vantaggio.  
Finché Harry avrebbe tenuto segreta la sua sessualità – finché sarebbe stato _gay_ – sarebbe stato vulnerabile. Un peso per la Corona.  
“Ne vuoi parlare?” chiese Zayn con dolcezza, sprofondando nella sedia accanto a quella di Harry. Niall si abbandonò sul pavimento, incrociò le gambe e si appoggiò contro i polpacci di Harry, una delle sue mani ad attorcigliarsi attorno alla caviglia sinistra. “Possiamo anche chiudere il becco, se preferisci. È solo che, lo sai. Siamo qui, okay?”  
“Lo so.” Schiarendosi la gola, Harry poggiò la testa contro il muro. Sentiva il corpo pesante, pesante, pesante. “Non l’ho mai messo in dubbio.”  
“No? Non hai mai pensato che uno di noi avesse potuto… lo sai.” C’era una punta di apprensione nel tono di Zayn, e Harry si affrettò a scuotere la testa. Niall, ancora sul pavimento, si voltò per guardarli. La sua espressione era insolitamente seria.  
“No,” disse Harry. Spostò lo sguardo da Zayn a Niall e viceversa, ripetutamente, “ _No_. Non l’avreste mai fatto. Cioè, non avrei neanche dovuto parlarvi di tutta questa… indagine, tipo. Liam stava cercando di trovare delle tracce virtuali e qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo, Louis mi aveva chiesto di non dirlo a nessuno, e io l’ho comunque detto a voi due. Quindi…”  
Né Zayn né Niall replicarono, ma Harry li sentì avvicinarsi, avvolgendolo. Fu grato per il calore proveniente dai loro corpi.  
   
**  
   
Louis esitò di fronte alla porta chiusa. Era passato di fronte alla sala d’attesa un paio di volte, mentre correva avanti e indietro tra l’ufficio di Liam e il proprio, e il mormorio iniziale di voci si era spento circa un’ora prima. Sollevando una mano, bussò delicatamente e aspettò una risposta. Non arrivò.  
Avvicinandosi al fico che Liam stava cercando di mantenere in vita, Louis sbirciò nella stanza attraverso un pannello di vetro. Poco illuminati da un’unica luce, gli occupanti della stanza erano avvolti in un bagliore bronzeo, addormentati sul pavimento in un groviglio confuso di braccia e gambe, raggomitolati l’uno contro l’altro senza lasciare spazio tra loro. Era insolitamente tenero, e scatenò un dolore lontano nelle ossa di Louis.  
Prese un respiro profondo prima di andare ad aprire la porta.  
I suoi passi erano leggeri sul pavimento in legno, abbastanza da non disturbare i ragazzi addormentati. Louis si accucciò accanto a loro, e per un attimo, si sorprese a fissare il viso di Harry, i lineamenti delicati e morbidi nel sonno, le labbra dischiuse. In quel modo, Harry sembrava tremendamente giovane.  
“Principino,” bisbigliò Louis. Non ci fu nessuna reazione, così allungò una mano per toccare la sua spalla. “Harry. _Ehi_.”  
Harry si svegliò di soprassalto, mettendosi a sedere di scatto e mettendo a fuoco Louis, gli occhi spalancati. Il movimento improvviso svegliò anche Niall, che rotolò a pancia in su con un gemito, mentre Zayn mormorava qualcosa di incomprensibile e seppelliva il viso contro il suo braccio.  
“Scusate.” Louis si allontanò appena e si sedette sui talloni. Era sconcertante avere tutta l’attenzione di Harry, il calore a risalirgli sulla nuca e scaldargli le guance, agitandolo ulteriormente. Sospettò che il suo rossore fosse evidente anche nella debole luce. “Non vi avrei svegliato se non fosse stato necessario.”  
Con un debole sospiro, Harry abbassò la testa e si passò una mano sul volto, poi si arruffò i capelli. Le ciocche erano talmente lunghe che un paio di ricci gli penzolavano davanti agli occhi. “Che ore sono?”  
“Quasi mezzanotte.”  
“Ci sono novità?” chiese Niall.  
Louis fu grato di avere una scusa per distogliere lo sguardo da Harry. “In realtà sì. È per questo che vi ho svegliato. Scusate di nuovo.”  
“Oi, Zayner.” Senza perdere tempo, Niall pizzicò lo stomaco di Zayn proprio mentre Liam entrava nella stanza, fermandosi a osservare la scena. Si avvicinò mentre Louis si rimetteva in piedi. Harry fece altrettanto, usando il muro come supporto. Sembrava svuotato, spogliato della sicurezza che aveva mostrato quella mattina.  
Quando Zayn fece un verso di protesta, Louis trascinò lo sguardo lontano dal profilo di Harry e colse Liam insolitamente rigido sul posto, come se fosse rimasto incantato dal tatuaggio che era diventato visibile là dove la maglietta di Zayn si era sollevata. Le lettere nere appena sopra la cintura dei pantaloni di Zayn dicevano ‘ _Don’t think I won’t_ ’ e ricordarono a Louis il tatuaggio che aveva visto su Harry mentre sfogliava la rivista _Metro_ quella mattina – un ‘ _might as well_ ’ tatuato in un punto simile, ben visibile nelle foto dei paparazzi della vacanza di Harry in Spagna.  
L’attenzione di Louis non si era soffermata su quelle foto. Non era più quella persona.  
“Quali sono queste novità, allora?” chiese Harry una volta che tutti sembrarono relativamente svegli, Zayn che si era persino trascinato a sedere. Assonnato e scontroso, era comunque l’uomo più bello che Louis avesse mai visto da vicino. Louis riusciva ad apprezzarne l’aspetto estetico, ma a differenza di Liam, non aveva bisogno di indugiare. D’altronde, la sua capacità di provare attrazione era chiusa in un cassetto da anni.  
“Sono buone notizie, non preoccuparti.” Con un sorriso diretto a Harry, Louis girò una sedia e ci si mise a cavalcioni, i gomiti sui braccioli. “Sembra che la polizia abbia preso quei tizi e sgomberato il loro covo di peccato e corruzione. Sono in custodia. E prima di questo, l’irruzione virtuale di Liam è stata un successo.”  
“Non puoi esserne mai sicuro al cento per cento,” aggiunse Liam, perché ovviamente non poteva semplicemente omettere qualche dettaglio per rassicurare un cliente. _Sigh_. “Ma ci sono buone possibilità. Perlomeno sono riuscito a eliminare tutte le tracce che ho trovato.”  
Be’, sì. Quello, e il fatto che si fosse rifiutato di far dare a Louis un’occhiata al materiale prima di farlo sparire. La vena curiosa di Louis era rimasta tremendamente offesa per l’agitarsi e l’avvampare di Liam su qualcosa che non voleva condividere. Bastardo. Gli amici non cacciano gli amici fuori dai loro uffici.  
“Grazie,” soffiò Harry, e Zayn si sedette un po’ più dritto per fissare Liam da sotto le palpebre pesanti.  
“Anche da parte mia,” disse. “Grazie.”  
Liam sfregò una mano nervosa sulla nuca e non rispose. Wow, Louis non l’aveva mai visto così; aveva visto Liam flirtare un bel po’ di volte, ma era sempre stato disinvolto. Questa volta era… stranamente intenso.  
Fino a quel momento, Louis era sempre stato convinto che Liam considerasse il sesso come un esercizio fisico piuttosto che qualcosa di sostanzialmente importante. Come il togliersi uno sfizio. Louis lo capiva fin troppo bene, benché non vedesse la necessità di coinvolgere un’altra persona. Personalmente, gli bastava masturbarsi nella doccia ogni qualvolta il suo corpo richiedesse attenzioni, rapido ed efficiente, la testa vuota, senza casini e con le prove che scivolavano nello scarico mentre finiva di pulirsi.  
“Non c’è di che,” mormorò Liam nella vaga direzione di Zayn, strascicando i piedi. La sua postura non si rilassò finché Zayn non allontanò la sua attenzione da lui.  
“Quindi abbiamo… è finita?” La voce di Harry trasportava una punta d’incredulità, e Louis alzò le spalle.  
“Non sarà mai davvero finita fino a che terrai il tuo segreto dietro una corazza, Principino.” A seguito del soprannome informale, Louis percepì Liam lanciargli un’occhiata sorpresa, e Niall sbuffò una risata mentre gli angoli della bocca di Zayn si contrassero. Harry, d’altra parte, sembrò cauto, persino diffidente. Raddrizzò la schiena, lo sguardo puntato chiaramente sul viso di Louis.  
“Credi che ci siano altre persone coinvolte?” domandò.  
“Io spero _vivamente_ di no, ma…” Louis mantenne il contatto visivo e non si mosse dalla sedia. “Questa volta è stata la tua _guardia del corpo_ a spifferare il tuo segreto, Harry. A meno che tu non decida di negare completamente te stesso e tagliarti le palle, per così dire,” oops, di nuovo inappropriato, “ci sarà sempre qualcuno che cercherà di metterti nei casini.”  
Harry strinse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo. Non obiettò, e Louis si chiese se ci avesse già pensato da solo e Louis lo stesse semplicemente portando alla luce del sole.  
“Non è un problema, in questo momento.” Il tono di Niall era sulla difensiva. Mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Harry. “Haz, non devi pensarci subito, okay? Lascia le cose come stanno, per ora. Questa giornata è già stata abbastanza di merda, quindi… andiamo a casa, beviamo qualche birra.”  
“Credo di aver bisogno di roba più forte,” borbottò Harry. Si scompigliò nuovamente i capelli con entrambe le mani, le ciocche intrecciate in un groviglio selvaggio che lo facevano sembrare giovane e un po’ smarrito. Louis impiegò troppo tempo a distogliere la sua attenzione dalle dita di Harry.  
Grazie a Dio questo tango col passato stava per concludersi. Stava giocando brutti scherzi alla mente di Louis.  
Zayn si stiracchiò con un piccolo sbadiglio, alzandosi in piedi. “Io ho tequila e whiskey.”  
“Proprio quello che mi serve,” disse Harry.  
“Solo un secondo,” gli disse Louis, sollevando una mano. “Scusami. Se vuoi andartene senza una protezione, va bene. Lo capisco, e non ti fermeremo. Oppure,” inarcò un sopracciglio, “chiama tua madre e dille cos’è successo. Ma rimane il problema su cosa fare con quel Johnson. Non possiamo tenerlo chiuso nella sala riunioni per sempre, capisci? In effetti, non abbiamo basi legali per farlo.”  
“Pensavo che i vostri metodi non convenzionali fossero compresi nel pacchetto? Tipo, fate agli altri quello che gli altri farebbero a voi?” Il sorriso di Niall brillava, ma sparì velocemente – un lodevole sforzo per alleggerire l’atmosfera. Era stato carino, il modo in cui Niall e Zayn erano rimasti incollati al fianco di Harry, e Louis suppose che potesse essere visto come una stima indiretta nei suoi confronti.  
Era possibile che Louis l’avesse giudicato troppo severamente. Non che l’avrebbe mai ammesso.  
“In realtà, preferiamo fare qualcosa _prima_ che loro la facciano a noi,” disse Liam.  
“Attacchi preventivi.” Annuì Louis. “La nostra specialità.”  
Liam lanciò una rapida occhiata alla stanza. “Niente di _terribile_ , comunque,” si affrettò ad aggiungere, e, oh. Erano alla presenza di un rappresentante della Corona. Forse non era l’idea migliore vantarsi delle, ah… zone molto grigie che a volte sfruttavano. “ _E poi_ è per il bene superiore.”  
“Il bene superiore,” dissero all’unisono Harry, Zayn e Niall, una macabra cantilena che chiaramente era anche una battuta tra loro. Louis si prese un momento per identificarla.  
Giusto, era ovvio: _Hot Fuzz_. Essendosi auto proclamato un esperto sui film di Pegg e Frost, Louis avrebbe dovuto riconoscerla immediatamente. Inoltre, non avrebbe mai detto che Harry fosse il tipo di persona che guardava commedie intrise di umorismo nero; era quasi come pensare che il Principe fosse una persona normale. Era possibile che facesse cose ordinarie come giocare a FIFA, il che aumentava le possibilità che il confronto che Louis aveva fatto ore prima tra i privilegiati alla nascita e le impostazioni di gioco sulla difficoltà Principiante fosse risultato incomprensibile a Harry.  
Inoltre, Louis doveva smetterla di sprecare così tanti pensieri sul Principe Harry.  
“Gran bel film,” disse. “Ma non è un’effettiva risposta alla mia domanda su Johnson.”  
Si pentì della sua insistenza quando tutte le tracce di buon umore sparirono dagli occhi di Harry, lasciandoli stanchi e inermi. La voce di Harry trasportava sfinimento. “Non lo so. Cioè, quali sarebbero le opzioni?”  
“Licenziarlo e lasciare le cose come stanno.” Louis contò con le dita. “Licenziarlo e fargli terra bruciata attorno. Farlo arrestare su accuse inventate. Farlo arrestare su accuse reali, quindi complice di estorsione, solo che questo significherebbe far uscire tutta la storia. O, per ultimo, tenerlo come guardia del corpo.”  
“Non se ne parla,” ringhiò Zayn. “Quello stronzo deve stare lontano da Harry.”  
Louis alzò le mani come per placarlo. “Ambasciator non porta pena, amico. Harry mi ha chiesto le opzioni, quindi gli ho dato la lista completa. Non spetta a me decidere, ma a lui.”  
Per un istante esageratamente lungo, Zayn fissò Louis. Poi scrollò le spalle. “Mi sembra giusto.”  
“Credo che debba andare in terapia,” disse Harry sottovoce. “Johnson, intendo.”  
“Ci prendi per il culo?” Niall suonò sia esasperato che per nulla sorpreso. “Quel coglione ti ha tradito.”  
“Per non parlare della violazione dell’accordo di riservatezza che ha sicuramente firmato.” Louis si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò a Harry, studiandolo. “Ma la decisione spetta a te. Cosa vuoi fare?”  
Harry mantenne lo sguardo di Louis per un attimo prima di sospirare e abbandonarsi ulteriormente contro il fianco di Niall, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. La luce leggera addolciva i contorni del suo viso, appianando la linea dura della sua mascella. “Non lo so,” ripeté. “Non credo che possa più lavorare per me, non dopo… questo. E non posso permettere neanche che lavori con qualcun altro. E se facesse la stessa cosa a loro? E io avessi potuto impedirlo?”  
“Non è una tua responsabilità.” Il tono di Zayn suggeriva che l’argomento fosse chiuso lì, ma comunque, Louis non riuscì a trattenersi dal commentare.  
“Mi permetto di dissentire. Harry dovrebbe tener conto di come la sua decisione potrebbe ripercuotersi su altri, quindi sì, direi che la responsabilità ha un ruolo decisivo.”  
Se uno sguardo avesse potuto uccidere, Louis sarebbe rimasto secco sotto l’occhiataccia di Zayn. Fortunatamente, non era un fragile fiorellino, quindi mantenne la sua posizione e ribatté al disappunto irradiato da Zayn sollevando il mento. Aveva _ragione_ , dannazione. E certo, sì, avrebbe potuto considerare il fatto che Harry avesse passato effettivamente una giornata di merda, che probabilmente aveva già bisogno di un’altra vacanza, ma in quel momento non c’era tempo per coccolarlo. In qualità di scopamico di Harry, Zayn era comprensibilmente di parte.  
 _Zayn_ _è mio amico, prima di tutto. A volte capita anche che ci soddisfiamo a vicenda._  
Cristo, cosa diamine importava a Louis? Non avrebbe dovuto. _Non gli importava_. Era tutto un frammento del suo passato.  
“Esiste,” le parole di Harry erano esitanti come i passi di un vagabondo notturno, “un modo per revocare la sua licenza? Tipo, esiste un ordine delle guardie del corpo, giusto? È solo che – per ora, è la cosa che mi preme di più, credo. Va bene?”  
“Certo che va bene,” Niall si affrettò a rassicurarlo. Alle sue parole seguì uno sguardo discreto e implorante in direzione di Louis. In ogni caso, non erano affari suoi. Doveva davvero chiudere quella boccaccia; era un miracolo che James lo lasciasse persino _avvicinarsi_ a Harry dopo il disastro che aveva combinato al loro primo incontro quella stessa mattina.  
Be’, il loro primo incontro per quel che _Harry_ ne sapesse. C’era stata anche quella volta in cui si erano ritrovati in due squadre avversarie all’Eton Wall Game. Persino ora, Louis si sentì un po’ nauseato solo al ricordo – il corpo del principe Harry premuto contro il suo, spinti l’uno addosso all’altro nel bel mezzo della mischia, e poi la terribile consapevolezza che gli fosse venuta un’erezione. L’esperienza segnò l’inizio di una spirale infernale. Forse, se non fosse stato per quel giorno, se non fosse stato per _Harry_ …  
Ad ogni modo. La revoca della licenza.  
“È decisamente una cosa che possiamo fare,” disse Louis.  
“Ce ne occupiamo noi,” promise Liam, improvvisamente di nuovo tra loro. A volte, Louis invidiava la sua abilità di diventare invisibile. Lui, al contrario, si mostrava sempre fin troppo aggressivo.  
“Grazie.” Harry inspirò e sollevò la testa per guardare prima Liam, poi Louis. “Sul serio, grazie mille a tutti. Sono in debito con voi.”  
Louis si rifiutò di farsi ammaliare. “Ho un debole per i diamanti e le vacanze in Jamaica,” dichiarò – e immediatamente volle tirarsi un pugno in faccia. Con sua grande sorpresa, le labbra di Harry si stirarono in un sorriso. Nonostante fosse piccolo, era il più genuino che avesse mostrato in tutta la giornata.  
Louis gli sorrise di rimando senza pensarci.  
   
**  
   
Harry sbriciolò parole di gratitudine e strinse la mano di tutti due volte prima di andarsene con Zayn e Niall. Louis distolse lo sguardo prima che l’ascensore si chiudesse definitivamente dietro di loro.  
Dunque. Quello era stato il tardo compimento di una fantasia adolescenziale. D’accordo, allora.  
Mezz’ora dopo, Johnson era stato informato che la sua Licenza di Stretta Sorveglianza era stata revocata. Louis aveva osservato il viso dell’uomo andare in pezzi e non aveva sentito più di un accenno di pietà. Vizio del gioco o meno, l’uomo se l’era cavata con poco, e Louis sperò che Harry non volesse lasciare le cose così come stavano.  
Quando Louis lasciò intendere che un’ulteriore ritorsione doveva ancora arrivare, Johnson sbiancò. Non appena gli fu permesso di andarsene, si precipitò fuori come un cane con la coda tra le gambe.  
Che liberazione.  
   
**  
   
Alla fine, avevano deciso di non ubriacarsi. Erano semplicemente finiti nella stanza di Zayn e avevano parlato di assolutamente nulla di rilevante, con lunghe pause tra una frase e l’altra, ogni cosa lenta e tranquilla. Era esattamente quel di cui Harry aveva bisogno.  
Eppure, quando prima Zayn e poi Niall scivolarono nel sonno, il cervello di Harry stava ancora andando a cento chilometri all’ora.  
Il problema – un problema che non era davvero un problema _in sé_ – era che Zayn e Niall sarebbero stati sempre e irrevocabilmente dalla sua parte. Avrebbero scelto ciò che era meglio per _lui_ , come persona, sarebbero potuti non essere in grado di vedere le cose in prospettiva per questo motivo.  
Rotolandosi sulla schiena, Harry ascoltò il respiro profondo e regolare di Zayn alla sua sinistra e il lento russare di Niall alla sua destra. Le luci distanti della notte londinese filtravano attraverso le tende, brillando come glitter nella stanza buia di Zayn. Harry sentiva le membra pesanti, come se fossero state appesantite da migliaia di piccole ancore.  
Si fidava di Niall e Zayn, si fidava di loro senza alcun dubbio. È solo che non si fidava dei loro consigli imparziali.  
Il ricordo della voce di Louis balenò nella sua mente, confuso e luminoso come la luce del sole che brilla attraverso il vetro lattiginoso. Per quanto Louis avesse criticato apertamente Harry, l’aveva anche preso sul serio e si era rivolto a lui come una persona razionale e sensibile. Louis non si era tirato indietro dall’attribuirgli le sue responsabilità, ma non aveva neanche provato a imporgli una decisione. Aveva ribadito che fosse una sua scelta, proprio come aveva già fatto in precedenza, quello stesso giorno, quando avevano parlato nel bagno e Louis aveva cercato di ottenere un po’ di tempo in più da parte di Harry. Il che si era rivelata essere la decisione migliore.  
Cristo. Harry non riusciva a far finta che il tradimento di Johnson non avesse cambiato tutto. Doveva parlare con _qualcuno_. Pensare alla sua prossima mossa.  
Senza far rumore, scivolò fuori dal letto di Zayn. L’aria fredda sul suo petto nudo gli fece venire la pelle d’oca sulle braccia, e rimase fermo per un attimo a studiare il modo in cui Niall e Zayn erano stravaccati sotto il piumone. Dio, li amava così tanto. Sarebbe stato disperato senza di loro.  
Ma loro non potevano aiutarlo in questa situazione. Non davvero.  
   
**  
   
Louis fu svegliato dalla vibrazione del suo telefono sul comodino. Tentò di afferrarlo alla cieca, i suoi pensieri lenti come lucertole sotto il sole invernale mentre vagavano attraverso il processo successivo:  
 _L’una e mezzo del mattino?_  
 _Erano due vibrazioni brevi, giusto? Quindi, messaggi. Nessuna emergenza._  
 _Cazzo. Lo schermo è troppo luminoso._  
 _Qual era il mio pin?_  
In qualche modo, riuscì ad accumulare abbastanza presenza mentale da sbloccare il suo telefono e aprire il messaggio. Il quale era stato inviato dal numero che Louis aveva salvato come _Dannato Principe Harry WTF_. Okay. Eccetto che, che diavolo? Louis non pensava che fossero nella fase del loro rapporto in cui era appropriato scriversi dopo le otto di sera. Inoltre, uh, tutto ciò riguardante le _relazioni_ doveva rimanere fuori dai messaggi di Louis.  
Cosa diamine voleva Harry?  
Sprofondando la testa sul cuscino, Louis sollevò il telefono sopra la faccia e strizzò gli occhi per mettere a fuoco le lettere, cercando di abituarsi alla luminosità. ‘ _Ciao! Scusa, lo so che questo va oltre il tuo lavoro, ma credi che potremmo parlare? Riguardo quel che hai detto sul tenere il mio segreto dietro una corazza?_ ’ Un secondo messaggio aveva seguito subito dopo. ‘ _Ti pagherò per il tuo tempo! Ovviamente._ ’  
 _Ti pagherò per il tuo tempo_. Grazie, ma Louis non era più in quel business oramai.  
Non che Harry l’avesse inteso in quel modo. _Ovvio_ che no, e se Louis non fosse stato così tremendamente stanco, il suo cervello non avrebbe mai fatto un passo indietro a quel periodo della sua vita quando ‘Quanto prendi?’ era una maniera accettabile di iniziare una conversazione. Sul serio, era stato piuttosto irrispettoso da parte di Harry inviare quel messaggio nel bel mezzo della dannata notte, invece di aspettare un orario in cui le persone normali con un lavoro erano effettivamente _sveglie_. A dirla tutta, le persone normali silenziavano anche il loro telefono durante la notte, ma dopo quell’unica volta in cui Liam era venuto a prendere Louis per una situazione d’emergenza, Louis aveva disattivato la modalità notturna.  
Lentamente, abbassò il telefono e sbatté le palpebre nell’oscurità che riempiva la stanza. Poi rotolò giù dal letto e afferrò una maglietta dal pavimento, camminando lentamente verso la porta aperta del balcone. Per essere maggio inoltrato, la notte era fredda sulla sua pelle. Gli servì per risvegliare il suo cervello.  
‘ _Perché io ?_ ’ inviò come risposta.  
‘ _Oddio spero di non averti svegliato,_ ’ rispose Harry immediatamente. ‘ _Scusami. Non mi aspettavo che lo leggessi prima di domani mattina._ ’ Inviò il secondo messaggio trenta secondi dopo. ‘ _È che nella mia vita non ci sono tante persone… esterne e imparziali di cui mi possa fidare. E tu mi hai detto che non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi. E sai cosa si prova, forse. Quindi…_ ’  
Sì, Louis sapeva cosa si provasse. Sapeva cosa si provasse a rischiare qualcosa con ottimismo e vederlo ritorcersi contro; sapeva cosa si provasse a toccare il fondo; sapeva un sacco di cose che il Principe Harry non poteva neanche immaginare.  
Louis non voleva condividere nessuna di quelle cose.  
D’altra parte, se Louis gli avesse voltato le spalle… Cazzo, _non poteva_. Harry poteva anche essere cresciuto ricco, privilegiato e attraente, ma quando si era trovato di fronte a un bivio, aveva comunque deciso di rivolgersi a Louis.  
Stringendosi la maglietta addosso, Louis inspirò lentamente. Okay, avrebbe potuto farlo. Sedersi con Harry per una conversazione seria, loro due e basta, avrebbe addirittura potuto portare Louis a darci un taglio netto col passato. ‘ _Il cibo è il mio prezzo,_ ’ scrisse. ‘ _Offrimi la colazione domani . O il pranzo o qualsiasi altra cosa . A meno che James non abbia bisogno di me in ufficio , posso lavorare secondo i tuoi impegni ._ ’  
‘ _Un appuntamento economico._ ’ Lo smiley sorridente di Harry sottolineò che stesse scherzando. ‘ _La colazione sarebbe perfetta, ma ti va bene fatta in casa? A casa mia? Non è il tipo di conversazione che voglio avere in pubblico. Ma so fare una colazione inglese da urlo, promesso! E pagherò il tuo taxi._ ’  
Colazione inglese, fatta in casa? Ma chi _diamine_ era questo ragazzo? Quest’uomo. Ragazzo-uomo. _Insomma_.  
Forse era uno scherzo. O qualche cuoco avrebbe preparato il cibo per poi filarsela poco prima dell’arrivo di Louis. Sì, quello suonava molto più plausibile rispetto all’immaginarsi davvero il Principe Harry ai fornelli. Per _Louis_ , nientemeno.  
‘ _Dimmi dove e sarò lì alle 9,_ ’ rispose Louis.  
Una volta che ricevette un indirizzo a Camden, bloccò lo schermo del telefono e appoggiò i gomiti sulla ringhiera del balcone, lo sguardo perso nella notte. La strada sottostante era deserta, la panetteria al piano terra lontana dall’orario di apertura. L’insegna della banca all’angolo della strada era illuminata da una debole sfumatura di blu, la sua luce quasi inglobata dal lampione lì davanti. Gli era piaciuta l’atmosfera rurale della zona quando aveva scelto quell’appartamento, la tranquillità e la pace, ma in quel momento non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto il rumore del traffico e la musica che fuoriusciva dai locali.  
Qualsiasi cosa per sovrastare il ronzio perplesso dei suoi pensieri.  
   
   
   
   
   
Note di traduzione:  
   
\- **Principino** è la traduzione letterale di _Princeling_. Questo termine in tempi antichi si riferiva a quei principi che possedevano ben poco del loro regno, che non avevano il controllo totale ed erano facilmente soggiogabili, rendendosi così motivo di scandali, facili intrighi e altre cose a loro discapito. Perciò erano derisi dalla popolazione e dagli altri potenti, tutti parlavano alle loro spalle. Ecco perché Harry pensa che sia un appellativo che lo danneggi.


	3. III

_Sara Bareilles_ \- Brave  
 

  
Louis era in ritardo, e Harry era un fascio di nervi.  
Era sgattaiolato fuori dall’appartamento di Zayn poco dopo le otto, mentre lui e Niall erano ancora fuori combattimento e grazie al cielo non in grado di porre domande scomode. Dopo essersi procurato alcuni ingredienti dal negozio biologico dietro l’angolo, Harry si era messo al lavoro. In quel momento erano le nove e dieci minuti, ed era tutto pronto eccetto il pane e le uova. Strinse il suo grembiule nel punto dove lo aveva annodato sulla nuca e andò a controllare di non aver dimenticato nulla quando aveva preparato il tavolo all’esterno.  
Anche se lo stava aspettando, il suono del campanello lo fece sobbalzare. Bene. Ci siamo.  
Era ora di affrontare la situazione.  
Lo schermo sul citofono mostrò Louis intento a osservare la strada, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. Per un attimo, Harry rimase affascinato dalla linea del suo profilo – i capelli sbarazzini sulla fronte, il taglio netto del naso, un accenno di barba, e la curva del sottile labbro superiore compensata da un labbro inferiore più generoso. Gesù, era stupendo.  
Ma non era quello lo scopo di quell’incontro. Per niente. L’atteggiamento di Louis non aveva sollecitato alcuna illusione da parte di Harry.  
“Ultimo piano,” disse Harry al citofono prima di aprirgli il portone al piano terra. Lasciò aperta la porta d’ingresso e andò a disporre il pane sulla piastra, facendo attenzione ai rumori dei movimenti sulle scale. Il legno antico scricchiolava ad ogni passo.  
“È permesso?” Chiese Louis quando raggiunse la porta.  
“Sono in cucina,” rispose Harry. “Entra pure.”  
Un attimo dopo, Louis fece capolino nella stanza. Era scalzo, con una maglietta di una qualche band e dei jeans stretti, e sembrava che fosse appena sceso da una passerella. Con un sussulto, Harry si rese conto di avere ancora addosso il grembiule, quello che gli aveva regalato Niall e che collocava il corpo di una donna sul suo petto. Oddio. Harry se lo strappò rapidamente di dosso.  
Il barlume di divertimento negli occhi di Louis era un chiaro segno che l’avesse visto, però. Fortunatamente, non commentò. “Nessuna guardia del corpo?” gli chiese, avvicinandosi. Fu seguito da un, “Aspetta, parlavi davvero _sul serio_ riguardo a quella colazione fatta in casa.”  
“Perché non avrei dovuto?” Harry usò una spatola per controllare le fette di pane. Un altro minuto su quel lato prima di poterle girare dall’altro. “E non me la sentivo. Di avere la guardia del corpo, intendo. Johnson era il principale, e sarebbe dovuto rimanere in servizio fino a questo pomeriggio, ma… lo sai. Quindi…” Evitando lo sguardo di Louis, si accovacciò per sbirciare dentro il forno. Le salsicce e il bacon luccicavano dal grasso, il profumo che si diffondeva attraverso la cucina.  
“Lo capisco,” disse Louis dopo un secondo di silenzio.  
Harry sospirò e lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle per un rapido sorriso. “Grazie.”  
“Figurati.” Lo sguardo di Louis si spostò attraverso la stanza, indugiando su una lavagna dove erano scritte alcune cose da fare e una lista della valigia per la Spagna, riempita qua e là dagli scarabocchi di Zayn. Avvicinandosi al frigorifero, Louis studiò le fotografie che Harry aveva attaccato lì, scatti casuali di cose che avevano catturato la sua attenzione. La voce di Louis era assente quando chiese, “Ti serve una mano?”  
Harry girò il pane. “No, tranquillo. Ho quasi finito.”  
Il silenzio li avvolse mentre Harry preparava le uova, il fornello che sibilava appena, i tipici rumori della città che filtravano attraverso le finestre aperte. Era molto probabile che il leggero senso d’imbarazzo fosse solo frutto dell’immaginazione di Harry. Da parte sua, Louis sembrava contento di vagare per la cucina, apertamente incuriosito mentre esaminava questa o quell’altra cosa. Senza chiedere il permesso di esplorare, sparì nel soggiorno annesso. Harry avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi qualcosa di simile; dopotutto, Louis aveva ignorato le convenzioni sin dal momento in cui si erano incontrati, a dispetto della sua familiarità con il protocollo ufficiale. Era una situazione tanto intrigante quanto frustrante.  
Proprio come lo stesso Louis.  
Mentre Louis pareva essersi avventurato all’interno dell’appartamento, Harry divise il cibo in due piatti, sistemando scrupolosamente il pane e le uova, il bacon, le salsicce, i pomodori, i funghi e il sanguinaccio. “La colazione è pronta,” gridò. “In terrazza.”  
Il vago verso affermativo di Louis arrivò da chissà dove. Non che ci fosse così tanto per lui da esplorare – cucina, soggiorno, camera da letto matrimoniale, una stanza per gli ospiti e un ampio bagno erano tutto ciò che componeva l’appartamento di Harry. Era un sacco di spazio per una persona sola, ovviamente, e Harry si chiese cosa se ne sarebbe fatto Louis; un grande appartamento a Camden, affacciato sul Regent’s Canal ma lontano dalle zone frequentate dai turisti, in una strada fiancheggiata da antiche case lussuose.  
Harry uscì alla luce del sole e sentì il calore penetrare attraverso la maglietta.  
“Bel posticino,” disse Louis quando lo raggiunse sulla terrazza. Allo sguardo interrogativo di Harry, approfondì la risposta. “Sul serio. Meno cuscini di velluto e tende pesanti di quanto mi aspettassi. È tutto così hipster.” La sua bocca si sollevò agli angoli. “Mi piace il modo in cui il letto è sistemato nell’alcova. Ottimo lavoro, quello.”  
Gesù. Harry _non_ aveva intenzione di pensare a Louis che gironzolava per caso nella sua camera. Avrebbe fatto finta di non aver neanche sentito quel particolare commento. Sì, sembrava un’ottima idea. “Pensavi che fossi circondato da velluto e tende pesanti? Sono gay, non un sessantenne.”  
“Sei un reale, però. In tutta onestà…” Louis fece spallucce e si abbandonò su una delle sedie da esterno. “Non ho pensato molto a cosa aspettarmi. Vedi, non sono una di quelle groupie della monarchia che compra _Hello!_ per leggere le vostre storie casalinghe e i progetti per i piccoli principi e principesse.” Poi sogghignò. “L’ultima cosa forse no. Date le circostanze.”  
“Davvero spiritoso.” Harry posò un piatto di fronte a Louis e si sedette anche lui, osservando Louis chinarsi sul cibo per inspirare profondamente. Le sue ciglia erano lunghe e spesse, la luce del sole trasformava le loro punte in oro, e i suoi zigomi erano marcati. Per un attimo, Harry si lasciò inebriare dalla vista, poi spostò la sua attenzione da un’altra parte. “Ho del succo d’arancia appena spremuto e del tè. O preferisci un caffè? Oppure della cioccolata calda?”  
“Tu non hai sessant’anni, io non ne ho sei,” gli disse Louis. “Quindi niente cioccolata calda, grazie tante. Mi andrebbe del tè, però.” Si appropriò autonomamente di una tazza senza dare a Harry la possibilità di servirlo. Solo quando Harry si ritrovò a guardare le dita di Louis, si accorse di un certo nervosismo nei suoi movimenti, ed era possibile che il suo atteggiamento disinvolto servisse a nascondere un pizzico di agitazione? Harry aveva forse il potere di influenzarlo almeno un po’?  
O magari Louis era semplicemente una persona nervosa di natura, e Harry stava correndo un po’ troppo.  
Sprofondò nuovamente sulla sua sedia. “Be’, serviti pure da solo.”  
“Sempre.” Louis annusò il tè prima di prenderne un piccolo sorso e dare la sua approvazione con un cenno del capo. Poi lanciò a Harry uno sguardo affilato oltre il bordo della sua tazza. “Lo sai qual è la cosa interessante?” Non aspettò una risposta. “ _Tu_. Mi lasci curiosare nel tuo appartamento e chiamarti Principino, eppure non ti lamenti mai. Ma quando si tratta dei tuoi amici o della monarchia? Lì diventi un piccolo leone.”  
“Un piccolo leone,” ripeté Harry piattamente. Era l’unica parte dell’affermazione di Louis alla quale sapeva come rispondere.  
“Un piccolo leone,” confermò Louis. “È una conclusione naturale, data quella criniera selvaggia che ti ritrovi.” Seguì l’affermazione con un minuscolo ruggito che uscì più come il miagolio di un gattino triste, una delle sue mani che si alzò per artigliare l’aria, e oh, oh _diavolo_ , era così _scorretto_. Harry non avrebbe dovuto trovarlo adorabile. Harry non avrebbe neanche dovuto notare quanto attraenti, quanto _delicati_ , fossero i polsi di Louis.  
Per nascondere il calore che gli risaliva in volto, Harry si concentrò sul suo piatto, tagliando un fungo a metà e infilzandolo con un pezzo di pomodoro. Quando alzò lo sguardo, Louis si stava crogiolando al sole, la sua sedia in bilico sulle gambe posteriori. Una vecchia quercia si ergeva dietro di lui, nascondendo la terrazza dalla vista e concedendo il tipo di privacy che Harry apprezzava.  
“Perché hai un letto in terrazza?” Louis puntò il pollice alla struttura di legno fissata contro il muro, un baldacchino a proteggere il materasso dalle intemperie.  
“È un divano da esterni,” disse Harry. Il che non era una risposta, ovviamente, e doveva assolutamente darsi una calmata e smetterla di permettere a Louis di agitarlo in quel modo. “Si può usare anche come letto. Ogni tanto dormo qui fuori. Quando fa caldo, in estate.”  
Per qualche ragione, quello sembrò zittire Louis. Distolse lo sguardo e addentò delicatamente il suo bacon, pulendosi poi la bocca con un tovagliolo prima di offrire un educato, “Questo è veramente molto buono.”  
“Ti ringrazio,” disse Harry. “E grazie per essere venuto. Tra parentesi, non ho _davvero_ nessun problema a pagarti.”  
“No.” Il tono di Louis era intriso di una strana risolutezza, e Harry non riuscì a comprenderlo per nulla.  
Louis era un enigma – chiaramente istruito, insolitamente familiare con le convenzioni reali, eppure sprezzante della nobiltà e di quello che rappresentava. Aveva frequentato un nobile, forse? Qualcuno che l’aveva deluso, che gli aveva anche spezzato il suo cuore? E se fosse stato qualcuno frequentante la Eton? Questo avrebbe spiegato perché Louis conoscesse la College Chapel. Avrebbe spiegato _un sacco di cose_ , in realtà.  
Harry stava occupando troppo tempo a pensare a Louis, e non abbastanza a pensare al motivo per cui gli aveva chiesto di venire. Aveva _bisogno_ di rivedere le sue priorità.  
Allungando una mano per afferrare il succo d’arancia, Harry tenne lo sguardo fisso sul suo piatto. Non aveva più tanta fame. “Va bene,” disse piano. “Allora non te lo chiederò più, ma per favore, ricordati che l’ho fatto. Quindi, immagino che… Uhm. Tipo, il motivo per cui ti ho invitato qui. Immagino di voler conoscere la tua opinione. Sul mio coming out. Sul perché tu pensi che sarebbe una buona idea.”  
Louis masticò minuziosamente, e poi inghiottì. I suoi occhi erano chiari e sereni, concentrati sul viso di Harry. “Facciamolo in maniera diversa. Dimmi cosa ti frena.”  
Harry sarebbe dovuto essere preparato a modo in cui Louis andò dritto al punto, ma non lo era. Nell’istante che seguì le parole di Louis sentì la testa stranamente vuota. Nient’altro che spazio vuoto e rumore bianco.  
Si rese conto di star trattenendo il respiro ed esalò. “Non è… sarebbe più facile se riguardasse solo me e quello che voglio io. Se non fosse per la stampa e per la mia… posizione.” Inspirò bruscamente. “Lo sai quanto Niall e Zayn mi prendono in giro sul fatto che io abbia delle responsabilità? Be’, le ho. Sono cresciuto sapendo che qualsiasi cosa avessi fatto si sarebbe riflettuta sulla Corona, sulla mia famiglia. Persino sul Paese.”  
“Da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità?”  
Sorpreso, Harry alzò lo sguardo per trovare Louis a sorridergli, quasi con gentilezza. Quindi non solo Louis aveva riconosciuto una citazione di Churchill, no, aveva anche citato Spider-Man, aggiungendo così un altro pezzo a un puzzle incompleto. O era di Voltaire?  
Harry piegò la testa. “Grazie, zio Ben. Oppure stavi pensando alla Francia rivoluzionaria? In tal caso… Il contrario di grazie, presumo.”  
“Francia rivoluzionaria?”  
“La citazione risalente a Voltaire?” Harry non sapeva perché l’avesse fatta suonare come una domanda. Era un’abitudine che i suoi insegnanti avevano cercato di fargli perdere – _non chiedere; supponi_ – ma Harry aveva ancora la tendenza a sbagliare quando era nervoso. Louis lo rendeva nervoso. “Quella, sai com’è, sull’abolizione della monarchia Francese. Uccidiamoli tutti perché _viva la Repubblica_. Pensavo fosse una frecciatina.”  
“Rilassati, Principino.” La forchetta di Louis raschiò sul piatto. “Non sto cercando di farti decapitare.”  
“Oh, _questo sì_ che è rassicurante.”  
Da stronzetto che era, Louis gli regalò un sorriso abbastanza largo da far apparire delle rughette alle estremità degli occhi. Assunse un tono grave e un accento di fantasia. “Non mi sei utile da morto.” Un attimo dopo, il suo divertimento scemò e appoggiò la forchetta. “Comunque, siamo realistici. Gli inglesi amano la loro monarchia, e un principe omosessuale non cambierebbe nulla. Qual è la cosa peggiore che credi possa succedere? Sia a livello personale che… più ampio.”  
Be’, a _questo_ Harry poteva rispondere. C’erano buone possibilità che avesse passato numerosi giorni della sua vita ad immaginare vari orribili scenari.  
“I pettegolezzi sarebbero, tipo…” Per un attimo, considerò quali parole usare. Questa era una conversazione privata, però, e Louis era suo coetaneo. “Girerebbero voci sul fatto che io mi fotta ogni ragazzo con cui parlo. Zayn e Niall riceverebbero un sacco di merda solo per essere miei amici.” Harry lanciò uno sguardo di sfuggita, aspettando che Louis facesse un commento sarcastico sul suo concetto di amicizia. Con sua grande sorpresa, Louis continuò a fissarlo, serio e in silenzio.  
Dopo un paio di secondi, Harry continuò. “E se mai finissi per uscire con qualcuno…”  
“ _Quando_ ,” lo corresse Louis. “Avrai una fila di ragazzi ai tuoi piedi non appena diventerai disponibile.”  
“Oh, certo. Perché sono un _principe_ , e a prima vista potrebbe sembrare un ottimo affare. Proprio come tutte quelle ragazze che vogliono giocare a essere principesse per un giorno.” Dal modo in cui gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono, la frase doveva essere uscita più pungente di quanto Harry intendesse. Scosse la testa. “Ma mostrami quel ragazzo che mi rimarrebbe accanto una volta che i media comincerebbero a dargli la caccia. Una volta che ogni indiscrezione sul mio passato verrebbe tirata fuori dagli ex fidanzati di turno, che spunterebbero solo per raccontare in giro i fatti privati, per raccontare storie che potrebbero o non potrebbero essere vere. Mostrami quel ragazzo che mi amerebbe abbastanza da–”  
S’interruppe bruscamente. I suoi sciocchi sogni e speranze non erano parte di quella discussione.  
Ci volle un momento affinché Louis rispondesse. Quando lo fece, suonò insolitamente serio. “Capisco il problema.”  
“Già. Quindi.” Harry voltò il viso verso il sole, chiudendo gli occhi contro la luce accecante. Dietro le palpebre, tutto era caldo e pacifico, tranquillo.  
Quando riprese in mano la sua forchetta, il cibo si era ormai notevolmente raffreddato. Non era più particolarmente affamato, ma almeno Louis sembrava apprezzare, continuando a mangiare in silenzio per un paio di minuti.  
Fu Louis a spezzare il silenzio. “Ti ho già detto che questo cibo è davvero buono?”  
“L’hai fatto. Ma ti ringrazio.” Harry gli rivolse un sorriso che Louis restituì.  
“Tornando a noi,” disse Louis, e Harry sentì il sorriso scivolare via dal suo volto. “La tua è una preoccupazione legittima per quanto riguarda l’effetto che il coming out avrebbe su di te a livello personale. Ovviamente, la tua alternativa sarebbe non frequentare nessuno, o dover fare di tutto per tenerlo segreto. Il che…” Studiò Harry. “Magari a te non interessa. Non tutti vogliono una relazione, giusto? Proprio come alcune persone vogliono il matrimonio e altre no.”  
“Io voglio poter frequentare una persona.” Evitando il suo sguardo, Harry strinse le labbra. “Voglio tenerle la mano e baciarla in pubblico. Lo _voglio_. Ma forse semplicemente non è una cosa per me.”  
Per un lungo momento, Louis non rispose. Poi toccò il piede di Harry sotto il tavolo, il contatto breve e leggero. “O forse lo è, non si può mai sapere. Cosa mi dici del quadro più ampio? Di cosa hai paura in quel frangente?”  
Harry raccolse i suoi pensieri. “Ti ho già detto come potrebbe influenzare le relazioni estere con gli altri Paesi, no? E tipo, come se non bastasse… Siamo una potenza economica enorme, sai? Tutta questa storia della monarchia contraddistingue il Paese e attrae orde di turisti. Ci sono tutti quei,” fece una pausa, “prodotti e merchandise, e sono perlopiù prodotti cinesi, ma sono le aziende inglesi a rivenderle. E c’è la Royal Collection con, tipo, porcellane esclusive e lenzuola di lino e la marmellata di Buckingham Palace. Ci sono organizzazioni benefiche sotto il nostro patrocinio. C’è così tanta _roba_.”  
Louis ci pensò su per un attimo, poi annuì. “Di nuovo, capisco il problema.” La sua voce era bassa e sicura di sé. “Ti ricordo, però, che gli inglesi amano la loro monarchia. È una cosa che li identifica come nazione, e ci sono stati scandali _ben_ peggiori di un principe gay. Persino recentemente. Il che,” si accigliò, “non vuol dire che essere gay sia una brutta cosa.”  
Se non per il fatto che lo fosse. Agli occhi di alcune persone, _lo era_.  
Quando Harry non reagì, Louis appoggiò il mento sul pugno chiuso e continuò, osservandolo. “Il divorzio dei tuoi genitori, per esempio. Quello era stato un bel problema e non andò giù ai tradizionalisti. Così come la tua presunta storia con una donna dieci anni più grande di te. O la presunta storia di tua sorella con un ragazzo di quattro anni più giovane e appena diciottenne.”  
“Quella era proprio una stronzata, però,” lo interruppe Harry. “Non che io e Caroline ci fossimo mai persino _frequentati_ , ma se fosse stato il contrario? Tipo, se le voci fossero state su me trentenne che frequentavo una ragazza di vent’anni? La gente se ne sarebbe fregata. Lo stesso per quando Gems frequentò Ashton. È solo ingiusto, okay?”  
“Ehi, sei un principe femminista.” Il tono di Louis trasmetteva allegria piuttosto che scherno. I suoi occhi erano molto blu. “Mi _piace_. E quello che sto cercando di dirti, Principino, è che nessuna di queste cose è stata molto d’impatto – sempre che ce ne sia stato uno. Dubito fortemente che un principe omosessuale potrebbe distruggere l’economia nazionale. Anzi, sono sicuro che gli imprenditori più furbi ne trarrebbero il massimo vantaggio, portando novità sul mercato.” Il suo ghigno fu repentino e malizioso. “Tipo i vibratori che cantano _God Save the Queen_ quando li accendi. Dovrei farmi brevettare quest’idea.”  
Harry lo fissò per un attimo, poi scoppiò a ridere. Sul serio, era difficile rimanere pessimisti quando entravano in gioco i vibratori canterini. _In gioco_.  
“Dovresti decisamente gingillarti con l’idea,” disse, lottando per restare serio.  
Louis socchiuse gli occhi. “Non l’hai detto davvero.”  
Harry sorrise a trentadue denti.  
Sebbene Louis stesse sospirando, la luminosità dei suoi occhi tradiva divertimento. “Prego ardentemente che sia qualcun altro a scrivere i tuoi discorsi.”  
“Hai incontrato Nick, no?”  
“Ebbene sì.” Louis si servì di un biscotto allo zenzero e lo buttò giù con del succo d’arancia, studiando nel contempo Harry con espressione pensierosa. Sembrava come se stesse cercando di capire qualcosa, e quando parlò, era completamente privo di umorismo. “Voglio sapere una cosa, però… Qualcuno ti ha mai detto che non devi alcuna perfezione alla gente? Che non hai bisogno di essere conforme ai loro standard? Essere costretto in un ruolo che non ti appartiene solo a causa del tuo DNA, è completamente sbagliato tanto quanto l’idea dei privilegi come diritto di nascita.”  
“Questa è la realtà, però.” Harry esitò. “La verità è che io non dovrei essere gay. È… come uno stravolgimento della trama.”  
“Non è un _difetto_ , cazzo,” disse Louis aspramente.  
“Lo è, agli occhi di alcune persone.” Harry proseguì rapidamente, prima che Louis avesse l’opportunità di ribattere. “Senti, io ho dovuto nasconderlo per anni. Immagino sia più semplice per te essere fiero e sicuro.” Oppure no? Harry ricordava vagamente qualcosa che Louis gli aveva detto sui costi, sul conoscere i costi, quindi rettificò, “Forse, non saprei. Ma lo nascondo da quando ho sedici anni. Come uno sporco segreto, qualcosa di cui _vergognarsi_ , e non puoi pretendere – tu non pensi che questo non lasci delle cicatrici, vero?”  
Passarono dodici secondi prima che Louis rispondesse; Harry lo sapeva perché li aveva contati nella sua testa. “Credo che non sia quasi mai una cosa semplice,” disse Louis lentamente. “Ma sì, capisco quanto possa essere più difficile per te rispetto agli altri.”  
Dato il disprezzo iniziale di Louis, era più di quanto Harry si aspettasse. “Ti ringrazio,” gli disse. Venne fuori un po’ freddo.  
“Figurati.” Louis inarcò un sopracciglio. “Non sono uno stronzo, sai. Sto davvero cercando di capire.”  
“A chi vuoi darla a bere,” mormorò Harry. Al silenzio di Louis, realizzò di come doveva essere uscito dalla sua bocca e alzò rapidamente lo sguardo. “Scusa. Cioè, non _ora_. Ma la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Sei stato parecchio stronzo, sai? E per niente comprensivo.”  
“La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, sì.” C’era una strana cadenza nella voce di Louis, qualcosa di quasi autoironico che Harry non riuscì a interpretare. “Mi dispiace per quello, credo. L’intera faccenda mi ha colto di sorpresa.”  
Nonostante Louis si fosse già scusato in precedenza, questa volta sembrò che fosse sincero. Quindi Harry prese un respiro profondo e annuì, allungando la mano sul tavolo per toccare il dorso di quella di Louis. “Non importa. Mettiamoci una pietra sopra.”  
Proprio mentre Harry stava per ritirare la sua mano, Louis la afferrò per stringerla appena. Eppure, lasciò la presa prima di quanto Harry avrebbe voluto. “Pietra sopra, allora?”  
“Pietra sopra,” confermò Harry.  
Si sorrisero per un lungo secondo, che fece tremare le ossa di Harry di calore e luce. Poi Louis si raddrizzò sulla sedia e batté le mani.  
“Bene, tolto questo, parliamo di cose serie.” Ribaltò un cappello immaginario in direzione di Harry. “Faremo una lista di pro e contro. Strutturata, logica, inconfutabile. Da _adulti_. Adulti che riceveranno un biscotto per ogni argomentazione valida che riusciranno a trovare.”  
Una lista. Una lista di pro e contro che _potrebbe_ far pendere la bilancia in favore di un coming out. Lo stomaco di Harry si strinse attorno al nulla.  
Okay. Ce la poteva fare. Era il motivo per cui aveva chiesto consiglio a Louis, dopotutto.  
 _Ce la poteva fare_.  
Sperando che la sua momentanea agitazione fosse passata inosservata, Harry replicò il gesto di Louis. “Accetto le sue condizioni, egregio signore. Ci servirà della vodka per tale impresa?”  
“Mai prima delle cinque del pomeriggio.” Il sorriso di Louis era largo, quasi maniacale. “Che ne pensa dello spumante, invece? Quello va bene a ogni ora del giorno.”  
“Mi piace come ragiona,” gli disse Harry. Dopodiché, si alzò dalla sedia e andò in cerca di alcool. Non appena fu in casa e fuori dalla visuale, si fermò per un secondo, una mano contro il muro, il cuore che gli batteva in gola.  
Okay. _Okay_. Poteva assolutamente, totalmente e decisamente farcela. Era pronto.  
Non era per niente pronto.  
Ma l’avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
Spingendosi via dal muro, proseguì per la strada verso la cucina e ignorò il leggero oscillare del pavimento sotto i suoi piedi.  
   
**  
   
Una bottiglia di spumante e un pacco di biscotti più tardi, avevano buttato giù tredici argomentazioni per appoggiare un coming out, e undici motivi per non farlo. Non proprio d’aiuto, davvero.  
Louis notò che Harry stava diventando sempre più frustrato e confuso, quando l’obiettivo sarebbe dovuto essere l’opposto. Si erano spostati sul letto da esterni – _divano_ – poco tempo prima, e Harry era sdraiato sullo stomaco, fissando il pezzo di carta come se fosse personalmente offeso dal fatto che non gli avesse fornito una risposta chiara. Per un attimo, Louis considerò l’idea di suggerire che soppesassero le diverse argomentazioni, le classificassero per importanza e probabilità che si verificassero. Ma Harry aveva bisogno di ulteriori complessità quanto aveva bisogno di un altro Johnson nella sua vita.  
A proposito di bisogno, a Louis non sarebbe dispiaciuto un altro bicchiere di spumante. Tranne che per il modo in cui il suo sangue fosse già frizzante come una bibita gassata ben agitata, in procinto di traboccare. Altro alcool sarebbe stata una pessima, _pessima_ idea.  
Louis eccelleva nelle pessime idee, però. Per esempio: accettare di trascorrere le ultime due ore in compagnia esclusivamente di Harry. Cazzo. Erano passati _anni_ dall’ultima volta in cui si era sentito davvero attratto da qualcuno, ma in quel momento, il suo corpo era in uno stato confusionale di sì-sì-no, perplesso dalla collisione tra passato e presente. Aveva davvero voglia di affondare le sue mani nel groviglio di ricci di Harry. Voleva inoltre far danzare le sue dita lungo la curva della sua spina dorsale e farle scorrere sotto la sua maglia.  
Ma che cazzo c’era di _sbagliato_ in lui?  
Spostandosi un po’ più lontano, incrociò le gambe e strattonò il colletto della sua maglietta, il caldo di mezzogiorno sempre più vicino, l’aria calda ad avvolgersi attorno a lui come un mantello pesante malgrado il gazebo a proteggerli dai raggi diretti del sole. Aria calda, sì. Era l’unico motivo per cui si sentiva irrequieto e agitato. Niente a che vedere con la sua cotta adolescenziale proprio lì, a portata di mano.  
“È tutto inutile,” annunciò Harry improvvisamente. “Non serve a niente.” Lasciò cadere la penna per terra dove atterrò con un rumore secco, rotolando in uno spazio tra due assi di legno. Per la prima volta, sembrò sotto ogni aspetto il moccioso viziato che Louis si era aspettato quando Harry era arrivato nell’ufficio di James – e Cristo, era davvero successo solo il giorno prima?  
“Non ti ho mai promesso un fottuto miracolo, piccolo Principe,” disse Louis.  
Immediatamente, Harry si girò a guardarlo. La sua espressione era affranta. “Non intendevo quello, Louis. Scusa se è uscito in quel modo. Intendevo solo… non che la nostra conversazione sia stata inutile. O questo, il tuo venire qui.” Le sue labbra si dischiusero in un profondo sospiro. “Sono solo arrabbiato con me stesso, credo. Tipo, ho tutti i pezzi di fronte a me, proprio qui, e allora perché non riesco a osservarli in maniera obiettiva e capire che diamine dovrei _fare_?”  
E proprio quando Louis aveva pensato di poter riacquistare un briciolo di sana irritazione, di _distanza_ , lo stupido Principe Harry lo aveva disarmato mostrandosi completamente perso e vulnerabile. Chi aveva dato a Harry il fottuto diritto di essere… _così_? Questo mix tra il bel ragazzo da cui la versione adolescente di Louis era ossessionato e il giovane uomo che non era di certo meno attraente. Oh, ehi, e dato che Louis si stava già ponendo qualche domanda, chi aveva deciso che andasse bene che Harry preparasse a Louis una colazione inglese completa, e che fosse _buonissima_? Chi aveva dato a Harry il permesso di essere il tipo di persona che smaniava di voler fare la cosa giusta, il tipo di persona che sceglieva le parole lentamente, come se ognuna di esse meritasse la massima attenzione? C’era qualche divinità superiore alla quale Louis avrebbe potuto appellarsi?  
Doveva essersi fottuto il _cervello_ per aver acconsentito a questo incontro. Questo non era proprio il modo di chiudere con il passato.  
Louis avvicinò le ginocchia al petto e prese la lista dalle mani di Harry, passando in rassegna le varie opzioni. _Baciare qualcuno in pubblico_ era stato sottolineato, così come _Non aver paura che qualcuno di cui mi fido possa rivelare la mia sessualità_. Nella colonna dei contro, Harry aveva aggiunto un punto esclamativo dopo _Quali ripercussioni avrebbe su mamma e Gemma? E se questo ci portasse a una rottura?_  
“Sei davvero preoccupato che un coming out potrebbe porre fine alla monarchia?” domandò Louis. “Non credi che sia un pelino drammatico?”  
“Non lo so.” Con un lamento, Harry rotolò sulla schiena e si coprì il viso con un braccio. La sua voce venne fuori ovattata. “Non lo _so_. Magari ho troppa paura, o magari questo porterebbe la gente a prendere d’assalto Buckingham Palace e dichiarare tutto pubblica proprietà e poi tutta la mia famiglia sarebbe giustiziata pubblicamente e sarebbe _colpa mia_.”  
“Ti sei accorto che la pena di morte è stata abolita, vero?”  
“Circostanze eccezionali. Una re-istituzione valida solo per quella occasione.”  
“Harry. _Non_ accadrà.” Louis combatté la tentazione di sfiorare il gomito di Harry nel parlare, qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe potuto portare il ragazzo a guardarlo. “La gente ama l’odore di uno scandalo, e se lo pianifichiamo attentamente, potrebbe persino accrescere la tua popolarità. Se agiamo in modo pulito e innocente, se lo trasformiamo in una storia d’amore, magari…” Un’idea improvvisa balenò nella mente di Louis, e la analizzò nella sua testa. Avrebbe potuto funzionare benissimo. “Zayn potrebbe fingere di essere il tuo ragazzo per un po’. Sareste una splendida coppia, e c’è la classica storiella da amici ad amanti che non manca mai di attrarre l’attenzione. _Inoltre_ è già un personaggio pubblico, quindi non sarebbe neanche così traumatico per lui.”  
“E gettare altre persone nella fossa dei leoni?” Harry fece capolino da sotto il suo braccio. I suoi occhi riflettevano un minuscolo barlume di umorismo. “Non è un atto da gentiluomo, che dici? Non dovresti imprudentemente offrire la tua persona? Potresti essere tu il mio ragazzo. In nome di Dio e della patria e tutte quelle cose lì.”  
 _Potresti essere tu il mio ragazzo_.  
Il petto di Louis si strinse bruscamente. “Non lo farò,” sbottò, schiarendosi la mente.  
“Stavo _scherzando_. Gesù.” Harry si mise a sedere, allontanandosi appena. La sua postura era ritta, i muscoli tesi mentre il suo sguardo si spostava per stabilirsi in un punto dietro Louis. “Lo so che non ti piaccio, ma non c’è bisogno di–”  
“Non si tratta di quello,” lo interruppe Louis. “Davvero, non è così.”  
Cazzo. _Cazzo_. Perché continuava a parlare a vanvera quando Harry era nelle vicinanze? Era _ovvio_ che Harry stesse scherzando, ignorando beatamente come fosse impossibile, assolutamente _impossibile_ , che Louis potesse mettersi in una posizione dove passato e presente si sarebbero potuti intrecciare ancora di più. O – _peggio_ – dove le persone sarebbero state tentate di scavare nel suo passato.  
“E cosa, allora?” Harry suonava scettico e ferito. “Hai già un ragazzo? Non vuoi essere associato pubblicamente a un nobile? Hai fatto un voto di celibato, e tenermi la mano in pubblico sarebbe una violazione?”  
Louis scosse la testa e prestò un’attenzione particolare ad allisciare la lista sulla sua coscia. “Niente del genere. È solo che non sono materiale da fidanzamento, credimi.”  
“Tu non sei nessun tipo di _materiale_ ,” disse Harry aspramente.  
“Ti sfugge il punto.”  
“Non credo proprio.” La punta di rabbia nella voce di Harry lo mise stranamente a disagio. “ _A te_ sfugge.”  
Incrociarono gli sguardi e li mantennero, ogni secondo a intaccare le difese di Louis, strattonando i suoi nervi come corde tirate al punto di strapparsi a metà. Fottuto Principe Harry. Non sapeva _nulla_.  
Louis distolse lo sguardo per primo. Sembrò una sconfitta.  
“Va bene. Andiamo avanti.” Sollevò il pezzo di carta e si sforzò di mantenere un tono calmo e piatto. “Il nocciolo della questione, credo, è che tu abbia tre alternative.”  
“Louis…”  
“Primo,” Louis parlò direttamente sopra il tentativo di interruzione di Harry, “puoi fare coming out con i tuoi tempi. Secondo, puoi non farlo e frequentare ragazzi in segreto, correndo il rischio che qualcuno ti sputtani e che tu non abbia il controllo su ciò che accadrebbe. Terzo…” Alzò lo sguardo per trovare Harry a fissarlo intensamente, e perse la concentrazione per un attimo. “ _Terzo_ , puoi nasconderlo così tanto in profondità che non ci sarebbe nessun comportamento omossessuale da scoprire. In altre parole, puoi negare completamente quella parte di te stesso.”  
Il pomo d’Adamo di Harry si mosse visibilmente quando deglutì. “Non credo di poterlo fare.” Suonò profondamente infelice, lo sguardo sfuggente. “Non penso di volerlo fare.”  
“Be’, non _dovresti_.” Tenendo in mano la lista, Louis la posò tra loro e aspettò che Harry incrociasse il suo sguardo. Solo allora continuò. “A parte questo… Harry, prova solo a immaginare l’ _impatto_ che potrebbe avere una persona come te. Mi hai detto che dover nascondere questa cosa ti sta segnando profondamente. Se farai coming out, non credi che sarebbe d’incoraggiamento per alcuni giovani, mostrare loro che non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi? Persino rendere loro più semplice farsi accettare quando avrebbero un esempio così rilevante?”  
Per un attimo in cui il cuore di Louis perse un battito, Harry rimase perfettamente immobile. Poi il suo petto si gonfiò con un brusco respiro. “Non posso decidere da solo,” disse sommessamente. “Questo riguarda anche la mia famiglia, e non posso prendere questa decisione senza di loro.”  
“Allora forse dovresti parlargliene.”  
“Già.” Il tono di Harry era basso, quasi come se stesse pensando ad alta voce. “Forse dovrei.”  
   
**  
   
Louis aiutò Harry a sparecchiare il tavolo prima di andarsene, lasciando il Principe disteso sul letto all’aperto, silenzioso e chiuso in se stesso, ancora a esaminare la lista dei pro e contro. C’era una forte possibilità che quella fosse l’ultima volta che l’avrebbe visto.  
Gesù Cristo, aveva passato più di due ore da solo con Harry – nell’ _appartamento_ di Harry, per giunta. La versione più giovane di Louis avrebbe avuto un attacco di cuore.  
Be’, grazie a Dio non era più in piena cotta adolescenziale. In quegli ultimi giorni, era stato capace di parlare con Harry come un adulto, come un suo _pari_ , ed era stato capace di lasciar correre senza chiedersi ossessivamente se si sarebbero più sentiti. Forse sì, forse no. Se Harry avesse deciso di fare coming out, Louis sperava che il team di James sarebbe stato coinvolto.  
Era tutto un grande se. Louis non si stava facendo illusioni.  
Era da poco passato mezzogiorno quando arrivò in ufficio. Quando cercò di sgattaiolare oltre la porta aperta di Liam, il suo tentativo di passare inosservato fu sventato dallo stesso Liam, che si girò sulla sua sedia. Il ghigno sul suo volto era enorme.  
“Ho sentito che qualcuno ha fraternizzato con il Principe.”  
Perché Louis ci aveva persino provato? Tutto quello che aveva detto a James era che avesse avuto un contrattempo e che sarebbe arrivato tardi in ufficio, ma Liam probabilmente aveva tracciato ogni suo movimento via GPS e telecamere di sicurezza. Con un sospiro, Louis appoggiò il fianco contro lo stipite della porta e incrociò le braccia. “Esiste una cosa chiamata privacy, sai?”  
“È stato accidentale,” disse Liam immediatamente. Almeno appariva vagamente pentito.  
“Come puoi _accidentalmente_ intercettare il mio telefono?” gli chiese Louis. “O qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto.”  
“Non ho intercettato il tuo, ma quello di Johnson. Quel tizio ha fatto un salto all’appartamento di Harry, deve aver lasciato qualcosa, e stavo scorrendo alcuni filmati quando è comparso Harry.” Liam agitò le sopracciglia. “Circa quaranta minuti prima di te.”  
Un momento, Harry aveva trascorso la notte da qualche altra parte? Con qualcun altro?  
Ma in ogni caso quella non era la questione principale, e neanche erano cazzi di Louis. Lo erano però il resto di quello che Liam aveva detto, e Louis si raddrizzò. “Cosa vuol dire che Johnson ha lasciato qualcosa? Hai controllato di cosa si tratta? E se fosse–”  
“Ho mandato Perrie,” lo interruppe Liam, “dal momento che ti ho visto lì solo più tardi. Pensavo, sai com’è, che sarebbe stato meglio non disturbare il Principe a meno che non ci fosse la necessità.”  
“È una persona perfettamente funzionale, sai?” Espirando, Louis attraversò la stanza e si abbandonò sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania di Liam. “Ovvero, in grado di pensare razionalmente ed elaborare le informazioni. Non c’è bisogno di coccolarlo.”  
“Ah, è così?” Liam gli lanciò un’espressione provocatoria. “Buffo come non potessi sopportarlo appena ieri.”  
“Non era una cosa personale,” disse Louis. La protesta suonò debole anche alle sue orecchie, e lo sbuffo di Liam dimostrò che era d’accordo.  
“In tal caso…” Liam si chinò per ripescare qualcosa da un cassetto, poi fece scivolare un pacchetto verso Louis, appena più grande di una busta da lettera. “E se fossi _tu_ a informare Harry, amico? È venuto fuori che fossero delle scuse, inclusa una pennina USB con un’altra copia del video. Se siamo fortunati, è l’ultima rimasta.”  
“Delle scuse?” Louis afferrò il pacchetto e se lo rigirò tra le mani, accigliandosi. “Non è abbastanza. Quel tizio merita molto peggio rispetto a solo una licenza revocata.”  
“Ha lasciato il Paese.”  
“ _Cosa_?”  
Liam fece spallucce. “È andato a Heathrow subito dopo essersi fermato a casa di Harry, destinazione San Francisco. James ha detto di lasciarlo andare, quindi l’ho fatto. Forse è la soluzione migliore per tutte le persone coinvolte, non credi?”  
“Suppongo di sì.” Scuotendo la testa, Louis si alzò dalla sedia ma fu fermato dalla domanda di Liam.  
“Allora, di cos’è che tu e il Principe Harry dovevate parlare in maniera così dettagliata? È stata una conversazione abbastanza lunga per essere due completi sconosciuti, amico.”  
“Mi sorprende che tu non abbia hackerato il mio telefono per ascoltarla,” disse Louis. Al barlume di offesa negli occhi di Liam, Louis tornò a sedersi e gli regalò un piccolo sorriso. “Scusa, è stato… Sono solo un po’ fuori di testa, tutto qui. Sta pensando di fare coming out, voleva il parere di un esterno.”  
E ha chiesto a _te_?”  
“Do degli ottimi consigli.”  
“È solo che…” Liam sollevò una spalla. “Voi due siete partiti davvero con il piede sbagliato, sono solo sorpreso che sia riuscito ad andare oltre. È un punto a suo favore, no?”  
Liam non aveva tutti i torti. Louis esitò prima di rispondere. “Sinceramente, non è che abbia avuto molta scelta. I suoi amici sono troppo intimi per essere imparziali, e mi pare di capire che non conosca tanti uomini gay. Tantomeno uomini gay che sanno del suo segreto. Abbiamo visto entrambi la sua lista.”  
“Nick è gay.”  
“Non ho intenzione di chiederti come tu faccia a saperlo,” gli disse Louis.  
“Ha un abbonamento ad _Attitude_ ,” disse comunque Liam. “E la password della sua email è _Più Cazzi X Me_.”  
Louis sperò onestamente e sinceramente che Liam non avrebbe mai usato i suoi poteri per scopi malvagi.  
“Anche Nick potrebbe essere troppo imparziale. Troppo vicino a tutta la faccenda.” Louis si alzò di nuovo, agitando il pacchetto. “E con ciò, ti lascerò a fare le tue cose mentre io andrò a controllare la tragica situazione della mia posta. Rimetterò di nascosto questo affare nella cassetta di Harry, tornando a casa.”  
Liam sembrò sul punto di fare una battuta. Alla fine, si limitò ad annuire e tornò al suo computer. Louis lo osservò per un altro secondo prima di voltarsi e uscire dall’ufficio.  
Forse Louis gli avrebbe confessato di conoscere Harry da prima – non in quel momento, ma in un paio di settimane. Quando non sarebbe più sembrato tutto così vivido nella sua mente. Liam era bravo ad ascoltare, e confidare quel particolare pezzo del suo passato con lui… Sì. Louis sarebbe potuto essere disposto a condividere quell’unico pezzo.  
Avrebbe comunque tenuto il resto per sé.  
   
**  
   
Circa trentasei ore dopo lo sgancio della bomba proverbiale nella testa di Harry, il ragazzo era tornato a Clarence House. Questa volta c’erano solo sua madre e Gemma, e Harry rabbrividì alla sfuriata della sorella, che voleva a tutti costi veder soffrire Johnson. Per risposta, Harry aveva promesso in maniera vaga che ci avrebbe pensato, _sul serio_ , ma _per favore_ non ora, non possiamo semplicemente cenare in pace? Per favore?  
“Non puoi lasciarlo andare con una bacchettata sulle mani,” disse Gemma masticando un pezzo di salmone. Col cazzo, Haz. Quel coglione merita di essere deportato in un campo di lavoro in Siberia. O _peggio_.”  
“Modera i toni,” la riprese Anne, ma non sembrava averci messo il cuore. “E mangia come si deve. E ricordati la correttezza politica.”  
Gemma posò la sua forchetta e sollevò la testa. “Quello stronzo ha cercato di fottere il mio fratellino. _Nessuno_ può fottere il mio fratellino. E ci siamo solo noi qui, comunque.”  
Era vero, in effetti; Anne doveva aver richiesto una cena privata dato che i domestici erano entrati solo una volta, proprio all’inizio, per portare tutti i piatti prima di lasciarli soli.  
 _Forse dovresti parlargliene_.  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, Harry si pulì la bocca con un tovagliolo e lo ripiegò in un triangolo preciso. L’odore del filetto di pesce gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco. Mantenne lo sguardo sulle sue mani, la sua voce a malapena udibile sopra la musica jazz che sua madre aveva recentemente scoperto di adorare. “Mamma, Gems. Se io- Credo di voler fare coming out. Forse.”  
Per un orribile, _orribile_ momento, il mondo si inclinò e barcollò sul suo stesso asse.  
Ma poi Gemma saltò in piedi, facendo cadere il tovagliolo per terra, e andò ad abbracciarlo da dietro, i loro visi premuti insieme. “Aspettavo questo momento da un sacco, nanerottolo.”  
Anne si alzò più lentamente, prendendosi del tempo per mettere da parte il tovagliolo prima di chinarsi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. La sua voce era calda, e quando Harry si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo, la trovò a fissarlo con una scintilla d’orgoglio negli occhi. “È ovvio che tu abbia la mia piena approvazione, ma ci vorrà molto coraggio, tesoro. Sei _davvero_ sicuro?”  
“No. Non sono sicuro per niente.” Harry faticò a respirare attorno all’improvviso groppo nella sua gola. “Ma credo, tipo, forse? Probabilmente. Tu approveresti?”  
“Certamente.” Anne la fece suonare come una conclusione scontata. Oh.  
“Ma non hai mai _detto_ niente.”  
“Non volevo farti pressioni.” Si accigliò, facendo apparire una ruga tra le sopracciglia. “Perché, cosa pensavi?”  
“Io…” Un altro respiro, più facile questa volta. “Pensavo che forse non avresti approvato. Perché potrebbe essere un problema per il Paese.”  
Il cipiglio di Anne diventò più profondo, ma la sua voce era gentile quando posò una mano calda sulla spalla di Harry. “Piccolo, questo non è il tipo di responsabilità verso il tuo ruolo che ho cercato di insegnarti.”  
“Io credo che potrebbe addirittura avere un effetto positivo,” disse Gemma. “Ci farebbe sembrare moderni, no? Spazzerebbe via la polvere. Benvenuti nel ventunesimo secolo!” L’ultima parte l’aveva detta con il tono di un cronista sportivo, e allargò le braccia, sorridendo a trentadue denti. Con i suoi capelli color melanzana e le sue magliette enormi, niente suggeriva che un giorno sarebbe diventata la monarca regnante di sedici nazioni.  
“Sono assolutamente a favore di una mossa azzardata,” disse Anne, molto più pacata. “Siamo un’istituzione antica, ma questo non significa che non possiamo stabilire un precedente, dare alla società una piccola spinta. E se questo dovesse provocare una rottura con uno degli Stati del Commonwealth, allora quello non sarebbe comunque un Paese che vorrei rappresentare.”  
Harry aveva voglia di piangere. Invece, si alzò in piedi e attirò sua madre e Gemma in un forte abbraccio. Sembrava come se si stesse costantemente aggrappando alle persone – Niall e Zayn, sua madre e Gemma, cercando conforto nella loro vicinanza. Se avesse fatto ciò che aveva in mente di fare, non avrebbe più potuto usarle come sostegno; avrebbe dovuto sostenersi da solo. Farsi forza da solo.  
Tirando su col naso, si sciolse dall’abbraccio e si asciugò gli occhi. Il suo sorriso sarebbe potuto risultare un po’ umido, ma decise che l’importante era provarci.  
   
**  
   
In quei giorni, Louis eguagliava il fascino del porno con quello del latte cagliato. Eppure era solo la sua coscienza ad averlo fermato dal dare un’occhiata al contenuto della penna USB. Una cosa seccante, la coscienza.  
Perciò, mantenendo la sua parola, passò davanti all’appartamento di Harry mentre tornava a casa, controllando che le finestre fossero buie. La serratura del portone del palazzo non valeva granché. Louis impiegò meno di un minuto a forzarla e, se fossero stati amici, avrebbe speso qualche parolina con Harry sul prendere la sicurezza più seriamente.  
Invece, si intrufolò all’interno, ficcando il pacchetto nella cassetta delle lettere etichettata ‘Ultimo Piano’ e uscendo poi inosservato. Non si permise di pensare se quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo contatto con Harry.  
   
**  
   
Il cellulare di Louis squillò proprio mentre stava per mettersi a letto. Lo schermo rivelò _Dannato Principe Harry WTF_ , e quelle conversazioni a tarda notte stavano diventando un po’ un’abitudine, non è vero? Due giorni di fila costituivano uno schema?  
Infilandosi tra le lenzuola, Louis rispose con un allegro, “Piccolo Principe. Mi stai chiamando per quei diamanti e quei viaggi in località esotiche?”  
La risata di Harry raschiò la linea come sottile carta vetrata. Suonava esausto, eppure in qualche maniera rilassato, sereno in un modo in cui Louis non l’aveva mai sentito prima. “Questo mi ricorda che non ti ho mai pagato quel taxi.”  
“Non ho preso il taxi.”  
“Ti avevo detto di prenderne uno,” protestò Harry, e Louis sospirò.  
“Mi va benissimo usare la metro, amico. Tende a essere più veloce, in ogni caso. Forse dovresti provarci qualche volta, vedere come vive l’altra metà del mondo.” Era venuta fuori un po’ più provocatoria di quanto Louis intendesse. Ma ormai, aveva fatto trenta, avrebbe fatto trentuno. “O l’altro novanta per cento.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, il debole ritmo del suo respiro sconcertante, troppo intimo con il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio di Louis. Mise la chiamata in vivavoce, appoggiando il telefono sul cuscino e chiedendosi se si sarebbe dovuto scusare per il suo commento. Aveva solo detto la verità, né più né meno. Ma okay, va bene, _forse_ riusciva a capire quanto potesse essere complicato per Harry prendere un autobus quando l’intera popolazione del Paese l’avrebbe riconosciuto a vista. E il trenta percento voleva sposarlo.  
“Scusami,” disse Louis piano. “È stato un po’ un commento del cazzo, vero? Immagino che la folla potrebbe assalirti se mai dovessi usare la metro.”  
“Sì.” Harry lasciò la parola in sospeso tra loro per un attimo. Quando parlò di nuovo, c’era una punta di asprezza nella sua voce. “Johnson mi ha lasciato un messaggio, tipo, dicendo addio. Aveva un’altra copia del video. Ha lasciato anche quella.”  
“Ma davvero?” Louis non si sforzò troppo di fingersi sorpreso. “Giusto perché tu lo sappia, il tizio è salpato per le Americhe. Metaforicamente parlando. Ha preso un volo questa mattina.”  
Un’altra pausa seguì la dichiarazione di Louis, abbastanza lunga da permettergli di afferrare il telefono e rotolare giù dal letto alla ricerca di un bicchiere d’acqua. “Immagino sia meglio così,” disse Harry alla fine.  
“Sei contento di non dover fare nulla, vero?” Entrando in cucina, Louis andò a sbattere contro lo stipite della porta. Colpì l’interruttore della luce e attese che la lampada sopra il tavolo prendesse vita, chiedendosi per un attimo cosa avrebbe pensato Harry del suo appartamento. Non era nulla di speciale, soprattutto a confronto con il loft del Principe, arredato con stile con i suoi mobili su misura e la vista sul Regent’s Canal – ma apparteneva a Louis.  
Be’, due terzi appartenevano alla banca. Stava pagando il mutuo lentamente e regolarmente.  
“Qualsiasi cosa avessi potuto fare non avrebbe avuto ripercussioni solo su di lui, capisci? Sua sorella è un tesoro.” La voce di Harry trasportava una traccia di sfida. “Non riguarda mai solo le conseguenze dirette. Ci sono sempre implicazioni successive.”  
“Questo è,” Louis tolse il vivavoce e riportò il telefono contro l’orecchio, “il tuo modo contorto di dirmi che hai deciso di non fare coming out?” Si sforzò di mantenere il tono di voce piatto, per non lasciar trasparire la sua delusione. Era una decisione di _Harry_. E aveva delle valide ragioni, Louis doveva ammetterlo.  
Solo che… aveva pensato che magari Harry avrebbe preso il coraggio di dichiararsi in grande stile. Avrebbe fatto andare di traverso la colazione a quei dannati tradizionalisti mentre aprivano il giornale del mattino. Inclusi i genitori di Louis.  
Buttò giù l’amaro che aveva in bocca.  
“No,” disse Harry. La parola venne fuori lenta, ma calma. “È il mio modo contorto di dirti che ho deciso di farlo.”  
La testa di Louis scattò verso l’alto. Prese un respiro profondo e afferrò un bicchiere d’acqua, riempiendolo fino all’orlo prima di dire, “Okay, wow. Non me l’aspettavo. _Diamine_.” Si schiarì la gola. “Buon per te, Harry.”  
“Lo pensi davvero?” Harry non suonò convinto.  
“Sì,” Nonostante Harry non potesse vederlo, Louis annuì. “Lo penso davvero. È una cosa di proporzioni _epiche_.”  
“Ehi, mi stavo chiedendo…” Harry esitò, prima di continuare. “Cioè, Nick si occupa regolarmente della nostra immagine pubblica, ma la sua specialità è gestire i vari pettegolezzi, non tanto escogitare grandi schemi. Che è ciò per cui siete conosciuti voi.”  
Louis trangugiò l’acqua e posò il bicchiere con un tintinnio. Sentì gli angoli della sua bocca allargarsi in un sorriso luminoso, fino a che non si ritrovò a sogghignare alla propria immagine riflessa sul vetro della finestra. “Mi stai chiedendo se ci faremo carico dello scoop più grande dell’anno? Non credo di aver bisogno di chiedere conferma a James per dirti _cazzo sì_. Sarà _grandioso_.”  
Un piccolo sbuffo d’aria, non proprio una risata. “Sembri entusiasta.”  
“Lo sono eccome.” Louis si sgranchì le spalle. “Se vuoi la mia modesta opinione, questa è la miglior cosa successa alla monarchia da… dall’appoggio di Shakespeare della Regina Elisabetta, probabilmente.”  
Ora sì che Harry stava ridendo, dolce e affettuoso, fugace come il tocco di un fantasma. “Questa ti è proprio uscita dal culo.”  
“Wow, Vostra Altezza. Sono _scioccato_ da questa accusa oltraggiosa. E dall’uso di certe volgarità.” In contraddizione alle sue parole, Louis stava ancora sogghignando, ed era certo che Harry riuscisse a sentirlo dalla sua voce.  
Ci fu un altro, breve momento di pausa prima che Harry chiedesse, “Puoi essere tu? Il mio contatto principale con il team di James, intendo. È più…” Sbuffò una risata. “Sei un po’ stronzo delle volte, ma sei onesto e intelligente. E mi sento a mio agio con te. A parlare di… certe cose.”  
Un po’ stronzo, eh? Sì, Louis riusciva vagamente a comprendere come Harry fosse giunto a quella conclusione. Decise di non offendersi, optando invece per un secco, “Eloquente, Principino.”  
“Chiudi il becco,” bofonchiò Harry.  
“Mi dispiace, non è proprio la mia area di competenza. Chiudere il becco, intendo.”  
“Non sei per niente dispiaciuto.”  
“No, non lo sono.” Louis sentì scemare il suo divertimento in qualcosa di più dolce, quasi malinconico. “Non lo sono davvero. Ma ho fatto sì che tu mi ascoltassi, no?”  
“Già. L’hai fatto.”  
Il silenzio che seguì l’ammissione di Harry non fu imbarazzante, ma sembrò comunque intenso, stringendo con forza attorno al petto di Louis. Quindi avrebbe passato ancora del tempo con Harry. _Molto_ più tempo. Non pensava in alcun modo di essere pronto ad affrontare i ricordi che sarebbero riaffiorati, ma allo stesso tempo, non riusciva a immaginare di lasciar gestire la situazione a nessun altro. _Voleva_ essere coinvolto, voleva che Harry lo chiamasse a tarda sera per scambiarsi idee e chiedere consigli; _voleva_ questo strano tira e molla tra loro, la sfida che comportava.  
Non si sentiva così vivo da anni. Il che era davvero fottutamente spaventoso.  
Spingendo via il pensiero, Louis si appoggiò al frigorifero e sentì il suo ronzio vibrare nelle ossa, rimbombare nello stomaco. Una ventata di aria fresca gli mandò un brivido lungo le braccia. “Allora,” cominciò. “Hai già un’idea su come vorresti farlo? Ovviamente, c’è la Coppa del Mondo in termini di tempi. E _potresti_ farlo per gradi annunciando inizialmente di essere bisessuale. Questa strategia sembra aver funzionato bene per molte celebrità.”  
“Sarebbe una bugia, però.” Era difficile leggere il tono di Harry, la sua voce bassa e profonda che non offriva nessun indizio su come interpretare la sua affermazione, quindi Louis attese. Dopo parecchi secondi, Harry continuò con più sicurezza. “Non voglio mentire. Questa è la mia condizione. Qualunque sia il piano, non voglio raccontare bugie.”  
“Qualche piccola e innocente bugia qua e là potrebbe rendere le cose più semplici,” disse Louis cautamente.  
 “Non importa.” Harry esalò. “È un no.”  
Niente bugie. Sembrava un concetto così obsoleto, quel tipo di comportamento onorevole che si trovava comunemente nelle fiabe. Louis era così abituato a mentire per sopravvivere che non si fermava più neanche a pensarci.  
L’avrebbe fatto, al tempo. Più giovane e meno disincantato, le bugie non gli sarebbero venute fuori poi così facilmente.  
“Niente bugie,” acconsentì Louis.  
Se Harry aveva notato il ritardo nella risposta, non lo sottolineò. “Grazie,” disse invece, gentile e sincero. “Ti lascio recuperare un po’ di sonno adesso, okay? Scusa per averti chiamato così tardi.”  
“Quando vuoi,” gli disse Louis. “Grazie a _te_ per avermi dato fiducia.” Venne fuori troppo intenso, e orientò rapidamente il suo tono di voce in qualcosa di più leggero. “Ti prometto che non smetterò di essere una spina nel fianco.”  
“Non mi aspetto niente di meno.” Le parole di Harry erano intrise di lieve umorismo, e Louis doveva concludere quella conversazione prima di dire qualcosa di stupido. Qualcosa tipo, _avevo la cotta più imbarazzante del mondo per te_.  
“Dormi bene, piccolo Principe,” riuscì a proferire, al limite dell’affetto, e sì, doveva concludere quella conversazione in quel cazzo di _istante_. “Ti chiamo domani con alcune alternative su come procedere, okay?”  
“Okay,” gli fece eco Harry. Suonava cautamente emozionato, un po’ incredulo.  
“Ehi,” Louis addolcì la sua voce. “Ero serio, sai? Penso che questo sia davvero fantastico. E sono fiero di farne parte in un certo senso.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per il tempo che Louis impiegò per trascinarsi nuovamente in camera sua. Poi inspirò bruscamente. “Grazie, di nuovo. Ci sentiamo domani.”  
“Buonanotte,” disse Louis. Sentì Harry augurargli lo stesso, poi un _click_ e il segnale di libero, improvvisamente reale dopo i precedenti minuti che erano sembrati più come un sogno ad occhi aperti. Giusto per essere sicuro, Louis si pizzicò la pelle sulla piega del gomito.  
Okay. Quindi stava accadendo davvero.  
Si infilò a letto con il cuore che batteva sui suoi polpastrelli, l’energia inesauribile a fremere sottopelle. L’orologio aveva da tempo superato la mezzanotte quando finalmente si addormentò.


	4. IV

_Emell Sande_  - Read All About It, Part III  
   
  


Harry si svegliò con dei postumi da sbronza immaginari.  
Senza tener conto che la sera prima si fosse concesso solo un bicchiere di vino, la sua testa pulsava a tempo con il suo cuore. Aveva avuto un sonno irrequieto, svegliandosi di soprassalto da sogni in cui gli sparavano e in cui gli sembrava di sentire rintocchi di campane e cani che abbaiavano, come una chiamata alla caccia.  
Non era _obbligato_ a farlo. Nessuno lo stava _costringendo_ a fare coming out. In quel momento, era un esercizio teorico. Se avesse chiamato Louis in quell’istante e gli avesse detto di lasciar perdere, non avrebbe mai dovuto affrontare la realtà dei fatti, non avrebbe neanche mai dovuto considerare i possibili scenari. Certo, sarebbe passato per un codardo, e avrebbe deluso Gemma e sua madre. Niall e Zayn, d’altra parte, avrebbero risposto con lo stesso, “Qualsiasi cosa sia meglio per _te_ , fratello,” che era stata anche la loro reazione quando Harry aveva detto loro che forse, molto probabilmente, aveva intenzione di fare coming out.  
Ma non era un problema loro, no?  
Be’, lo era. In parte. Ma anche no.  
Il cervello di Harry stava cercando una via di fuga dalla sua testa. Era quindi arrivato il momento di tirare fuori di nuovo quella lista di pro e contro. Dopo una doccia, del tè, e dopo aver controllato quando sarebbe stato atteso all’ospedale pediatrico per inaugurare il nuovo reparto.  
   
**  
   
Verso l’ora di pranzo regnava il silenzio, tutti erano usciti, eccetto Liam e Louis che erano rimasti in ufficio. Si erano impadroniti della sala riunioni, Louis ad esaminare dei documenti mentre Liam digitava con dita veloci sulla tastiera del suo portatile. Essendo venerdì, un venerdì _casual_ , Liam aveva deciso di presentarsi in jeans sformati e un cappellino con la visiera, più sbottonato di quanto Louis l’avesse mai visto in precedenza, compreso il loro appuntamento fisso per una birra a un pub a caso ogni sabato. Louis non si era preoccupato di nascondere la sua soddisfazione nel vedere la trasformazione di Liam in un tipo da confraternita.  
Era un bel cambiamento, comunque – faceva sembrare Liam più giovane, meno come un noioso manager e più come un ventenne che sapeva come divertirsi. Magari Louis si sarebbe persino complimentato con lui prima della fine della giornata.  
Prima, però, avrebbe dovuto mettere ordine nel caos di appunti che aveva preso durante il suo recente confronto con James.  
“C’è il tuo ragazzo in tivù,” disse Liam all’improvviso, e Louis lanciò un’occhiata alla televisione muta nell’angolo della stanza. Trovò Harry a elargire un sorriso raggiante a lui e a chiunque altro nel Regno Unito che si fosse trovato a guardare la trasmissione. I suoi occhi erano stanchi.  
Louis distolse lo sguardo e continuò a riesaminare le domande che James gli aveva sparato a raffica poco prima. “Non è il _mio_ ragazzo,” corresse.  
“Ti ha preparato la colazione.”  
“Solo perché mi sono rifiutato di accettare i suoi soldi per un piccolo consiglio,” scattò Louis, un po’ più duro di quanto intendesse. “Ti sei dimenticato la parte in cui ha già un supermodello come bambolotto?”  
Liam si accigliò. “Non sono proprio sicuro che funzioni così tra loro.”  
“Uh.” Louis fermò la punta della penna sul foglio, lanciando un’occhiata apertamente incredula in direzione di Liam. Perché, _sul serio_? “Non sei _tu_ quello che ha guardato il video? Sono abbastanza sicuro che sì, funzioni _proprio così_ tra loro.”  
“Non l’ho guardato.” La sfumatura di rosa sulle guance di Liam era impossibile da non notare. “Cioè, non tutto. Quel tanto che bastava per… essere sicuro che fosse quello che stavamo cercando.”  
Louis gli rivolse un sorriso da squalo, pronunciando la parola con lentezza. “Certo.”  
“Ma comunque non è quello che intendevo. Dicevo solo che non sono…” Liam sollevò una mano e la lasciò cadere di nuovo. “Innamorati. O esclusivi o cose del genere.”  
“Ma perché ti interessa, poi?”  
“Non mi interessa.”  
“Se lo dici tu,” disse Louis con tono piatto. Il suo palese scetticismo fu accolto da un momento di silenzio, poi Liam sospirò.  
“Non fare lo stronzo, okay?” Recuperando il telecomando, alzò il volume quel tanto che bastava per distinguere la voce di un qualche presentatore, fluida e armoniosa, che parlava di beneficienza, donazioni e della famiglia reale. “Perché,” cominciò Liam un attimo dopo, “hai rifiutato i suoi soldi, comunque?”  
Lanciando un rapido sguardo alla tivù, Louis trovò Harry circondato da bambini, inginocchiato per trovarsi alla loro altezza, il suo sorriso meno ampio, ma più gentile, più dolce. “Non accetterei mai soldi da chiunque altro mi chiedesse un consiglio. Quindi perché avrei dovuto accettarli da lui?”  
“Perché gli hai sputato insulti addosso, la prima volta che l’hai incontrato?”  
 _Non era la prima volta_.  
Louis se lo lasciò quasi, _quasi_ sfuggire. Si bloccò all’ultimo secondo, rimangiandoselo e scrollando le spalle con indifferenza. “Immagino di aver cambiato idea.”  
“Va bene, come ti pare. Non sentirti in dovere di spiegarmi un cavolo.”  
“No, tranquillo.”  
Per un attimo, si fissarono in silenzio. Liam fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo, la bocca piegata in un’espressione triste. Louis si morse l’interno della guancia e riportò la sua attenzione sull’incarico che gli era stato affidato. “Ti andrebbe di controllare i miei appunti, una volta che ho buttato giù qualche idea?” gli chiese, puntando a un tono casuale. “E dirmi se hanno senso?”  
La risposta di Liam arrivò con un piccolo, ma percettibile ritardo. “Sì, va bene.”  
“Va bene,” gli fece eco Louis.  
In sottofondo, Harry stava parlando di malattie rare, di ricerca e del coraggio che aveva visto nei bambini, di una bimba in particolare che l’aveva colpito profondamente. “‘Se fossi triste,’” la citò, “‘renderei solo mio papà più triste. E io non voglio che lui sia triste.’ Non è incredibile? Ha otto anni, e sta morendo, e questo è il modo in cui affronta la situazione.” La sua voce si fece più bassa. “Se mai dovessi avere la metà del suo coraggio, un giorno, ne andrei fiero.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere Harry cacciare indietro qualche lacrima, sorridendo alla telecamera – sorridendo sempre. Poi sollevò una mano per scompigliarsi i capelli, e un paio di giorni prima, Louis l’avrebbe considerata una mossa da idiota, qualcosa mirato ad affascinare il pubblico. In quel momento, lo riconobbe come un gesto rivelatore della sua insicurezza.  
 _Se andrai fino in fondo a questa storia_ , pensò Louis, _dovresti_ _essere fiero di te stesso. Io sarei fiero di te_.  
Spinse via quel pensiero e tornò ai suoi appunti. James l’aveva messo al comando, e Louis non aveva alcuna intenzione di deluderlo. E non aveva alcuna intenzione di deludere neanche Harry.  
   
**  
   
Avevano avuto una breve chiacchierata quel pomeriggio, la voce di Harry allegra e decisa quando aveva chiamato per chiedere come stessero andando le cose, se Louis avesse bisogno di qualche tipo di aiuto. Sembrava più determinato della notte prima, quasi impaziente, quando Louis aveva temuto che le cose gli sarebbero apparse diverse alla luce del giorno. Sembrava che Harry fosse quel tipo di persona fermo sulle sue decisioni. Una rarità, quella.  
Louis gli aveva fatto sapere che lui e Liam si sarebbero presentati a casa sua più tardi, per incontrarsi con lui e i suoi fidati compari per formare il Concilio Ristretto – e, tra le altre cose, Louis aveva preteso di essere nominato Primo Cavaliere del Re, a dispetto del rischio per la sua vita inerente a quel ruolo. Con suo grande disappunto, Harry non aveva afferrato il riferimento a _Game of Thrones_. Seriamente, qualsiasi reale che si rispetti avrebbe dovuto avere una profonda familiarità con i loschi giochi di potere. Come avrebbe potuto Louis fidarsi di un leader che aveva rivelato una lacuna così scandalosa nella sua educazione?  
“Meno male che non sono il primo in linea di successione,” gli aveva detto Harry in una risata, e Louis aveva fatto un verso contrariato.  
“Sarà meglio trovare un assaggiatore per tua sorella, allora. Non vorrei che questo Paese finisca nelle tue mani incapaci.”  
Di nuovo, Harry non aveva colto la citazione. “ _Qualcuno_ ,” gli aveva detto Louis, “dovrebbe assolutamente aggiornarti. Tutto questo è _imbarazzante_. Come diavolo fai ad affrontare i rapporti sociali con la tua sconcertante carenza di informazioni?”  
“È un’offerta?” gli aveva chiesto Harry.  
La domanda aveva colto Louis impreparato. “Forse,” aveva detto dopo un ritardo abbastanza considerevole, e Harry non aveva indagato oltre.  
   
**  
   
Harry aveva ordinato cibo sufficiente a sfamare un piccolo esercito. Sulla strada del ritorno dall’ospedale, aveva inoltre cercato cosa fosse esattamente il Concilio Ristretto e aveva quindi considerato l’idea di coprire il tavolo del soggiorno con una tovaglia in broccato rosso e recuperare qualche antico candelabro e calice di vino da sua madre. L’atmosfera era importante, dopotutto. Era in ritardo, però, e quando arrivò a casa ebbe giusto il tempo di ficcarsi sotto la doccia.  
Uscì dal bagno, mentre si asciugava, per trovare Niall appollaiato sul piano di lavoro della cucina. Era circondato da cibo, arrivato a un certo punto tra l’inizio della doccia di Harry e quel momento. “Mettiti qualcosa addosso,” gli disse Niall invece di salutarlo. “O siamo tornati di nuovo alla tua idea di intraprendere una carriera pornografica?”  
Harry allargò le braccia e fece una giravolta. Quando si fermò, Niall non sembrò per nulla impressionato, e Harry sbuffò. Avvolse il suo asciugamano attorno alla vita e si guardò in giro. “Sei arrivato assieme al cibo?”  
“Che tempismo, eh? E se non avessi aperto e se ne fossero andati?”  
Harry annuì. “Sarebbe stata una tragedia.”  
“Avremmo dovuto mangiare Zayn,” disse Niall. “O Liam. Non sono poi così esili.”  
“Troppi muscoli, però.”  
“E Louis è piccino. Immagino che avremmo dovuto ripiegare su di te.”  
“Grazie per avermi dato del ciccione,” disse Harry.  
“Eh, anche tu sei abbastanza magro. Ma quelle tue maniglie dell’amore, quelle mi sarebbero potute andar bene.”  
Harry si avvicinò per dare un’occhiata alla teglia che era stata messa in forno. Patate gratinate con un profumo paradisiaco. Solo in quel momento Harry si rese conto di non aver quasi toccato cibo tutto il giorno. “Sono il miglior cuoco che tu conosca,” disse alle sue spalle. “Cucinare il cuoco è una pessima idea.”  
“Che ne sai di Louis e Liam? Magari sono cuochi discreti, potrebbero prendere il tuo posto.”  
“Ricordami ancora perché stiamo parlando di cannibalismo?”  
Scrollando le spalle, Niall balzò sul pavimento e strizzò uno dei capezzoli di Harry. “Mettiti qualcosa addosso, coglione. Io e Zayn potremmo esserci abituati, ma gli altri due no. Non vogliamo spaventarli, vero? O sedurli?”  
Il campanello suonò proprio mentre Harry stava per rispondere. Niall sembrò contrariato dall’interruzione della sua indagine, ma andò ad aprire la porta mentre Harry si precipitò nella sua camera per mettersi un paio di pantaloncini e recuperare una maglietta dall’armadio. Era ancora in procinto di infilarsela, con i capelli bagnati a inumidire il tessuto, quando tornò nel salotto giusto in tempo per sentire Louis rivolgersi a Niall con tono leggero. “E tu dovresti essere la guardia del corpo di Harry? Perché amico, non mi convinci mica.”  
“È tutta una questione di dedizione e lealtà,” replicò Niall, perfettamente imperturbato. “Aiuterei Harry a nascondere il cadavere, vedi.”  
“Mangiandolo,” aggiunse Harry. Il che, uhm, dovette apparire un po’ inquietante alle persone che non erano state presenti al loro precedente scambio di battute. Alzando lo sguardo per valutare le reazioni, Harry trovò Liam a osservarlo con un’espressione vagamente divertita. Louis, d’altro canto, stava fissando intensamente il fianco di Harry, dove un tatuaggio era rimasto in bella vista fino a un momento prima. Harry si bloccò, trattenendo il respiro.  
Louis sbatté le palpebre e tornò in sé. “Sento odore di cibo _vero_ ,” disse, con voce un po’ lenta. “A tal proposito, non ti ho mica parlato dell’importanza degli assaggiatori? Allora perché non c’è nessuna guardia del corpo?”  
Harry sentì sciogliersi il nodo nello stomaco. “Sei preoccupato per me?”  
“Difficile.” Louis alzò un sopracciglio. “Più che altro sto progettando di tornare con un passamontagna e rapinarti.”  
“Non sono convinto che tu riesca a tenere la bocca chiusa abbastanza a lungo da rimanere in incognito.”  
“Ottima osservazione,” gli concesse Louis, togliendosi le scarpe con i piedi e lanciandole accanto all’entrata, Liam a seguirlo a ruota guardandosi attorno con curiosità. Le scarpe di Louis atterrarono a una notevole distanza tra loro, mentre Liam sistemò le proprie in ordine.  
“La cucina è da questa parte,” disse loro Harry. “Ci sono birra e vino.”  
“E anche cibo,” aggiunse Niall.  
“E anche cibo,” annuì Harry. Si voltò per condurli in cucina, parlando oltre le proprie spalle. “E di solito non sono… cioè, non sono _sempre_ circondato da guardie del corpo. Ho deciso che non voglio esserlo più. Johnson faceva la maggior parte della sorveglianza quotidiana, e ora è come se…” Non stava pensando a Johnson, Harry _non_ stava pensando a Johnson, no. Proseguì il discorso. “Ho qualche margine per decidere quando è necessario. Per le apparizioni ufficiali è sufficiente, giusto? E se esco con gli amici, o cose del genere.”  
“Avrai bisogno di rafforzarlo quando uscirà questa storia,” disse Louis. “Almeno per un po’.”  
Il pensiero non gli andò molto a genio. Non gli piaceva l’idea che qualcun altro seguisse ogni suo passo, che vedesse cose che lui non aveva mai avuto intenzione di rivelare – ma ovviamente, una volta che avesse fatto coming out, il suo segreto più grande sarebbe già diventato di dominio pubblico, rendendo lui meno vulnerabile e qualsiasi tradimento esponenzialmente meno dannoso. _Tieni il tuo segreto dietro una corazza, Principino_.  
“Ci penseremo quando sarà il momento,” disse Harry a Louis.  
Qualunque cosa Louis avesse voluto dire fu interrotta da dei passi sulle scale, appena prima che un ritmico bussare con tre colpi secchi provenisse dalla porta. Come Niall, Zayn aveva una chiave, ma a differenza dell’irlandese, aveva la decenza di segnalare la sua presenza prima di fare irruzione in casa. Concedere agli altri la stessa cortesia che si aspettava di ricevere, così l’aveva posta Zayn.  
“Questo sarebbe Zayn,” disse Harry.  
Liam, più vicino alla porta, incrociò lo sguardo di Harry prima di andare ad aprire. C’era qualcosa di leggermente rigido nella sua postura quando si fece da parte per far passare Zayn.  
Quest’ultimo gli lanciò un sorriso, poi borbottò un rapido ‘ciao’ a nessuno in particolare e dichiarò, “Dannati servizi subacquei, cacchio. Ora puzzo di cloro, e non so che cazzo ci sia di sexy in, tipo, tritoni con squame e code di pesce. Spiegatemelo.”  
Con un certo divertimento, Harry notò che Liam era rimasto visibilmente a bocca aperta. Ah, be’, Zayn tendeva ad avere quell’effetto sulle persone. Perlomeno Louis sembrava ampiamente impassibile, un sorrisetto nascosto tra gli angoli della bocca mentre gettava uno sguardo da Zayn a Liam e viceversa. Harry si _rifiutò_ di analizzare il sollievo che si radicò nelle sue vene e rallentò il suo battito.  
Ma. _Comunque_. A differenza di Liam, Louis non stava fissando Zayn come se avesse voluto divorarlo – eppure si era gelato alla vista di Harry che si infilava la maglietta pochi minuti prima. Nessuno poteva biasimare Harry per leggere _un pochino_ tra le righe.  
“Hai del trucco sul sopracciglio,” osservò Niall. Zayn sollevò una mano per sfregarla su quel punto. Sembrò profondamente irritato, il che era da attribuire al suo solito livello di disprezzo per i pretenziosi artifizi con cui spesso doveva fare i conti nel suo lavoro. L’esperienza insegnava che sarebbe stato meglio dopo una doccia e con una birra fredda in mano.  
Harry percepì un sorriso ad arricciargli la bocca. “Ehi. Credi che i tritoni confrontino la lunghezza delle loro code?” domandò.  
“O la grandezza delle loro scaglie,” aggiunse Louis, e Harry sbottò in una breve risata. Louis rispose con un sorrisetto, e sì, okay, c’era la possibilità che a Harry piacesse un bel po’. Anche se si fosse rivelato essere un sentimento a senso unico.  
   
**  
   
La prima volta che Louis era stato a casa di Harry, aveva dato solo un’occhiata veloce al bagno. Non aveva notato la vasca a libera installazione dietro la porta. In quel momento, lo fece arrestare sui suoi passi.  
Di porcellana bianca e zampe artigliate, un rubinetto fissato al muro, proprio come quello di… di René, così si faceva chiamare. In realtà, probabilmente era un Peter o un John. In ogni caso, era stato uno degli unici due regolari che Louis avesse mai avuto, e gli piaceva lavare Louis in una vasca _esattamente_ come quella, _sporcaccione, vediamo di renderti pulito per me, tutto pulito per il tuo daddy_. Strofinava il corpo di Louis con un sapone alla vaniglia, e poi lo faceva uscire dalla vasca, ancora grondante d’acqua, e lo piegava sul lavandino per fotterlo con movimenti bruschi e veloci, uscendo da lui appena in tempo per disfarsi del preservativo e venire su tutta la sua schiena. Dopodiché Louis recuperava i suoi vestiti in mezzo al caos e se ne andava. Puntuale come un orologio, davvero.  
Non era stato così male, però. Nessun livido, mai nessuna discussione sull’uso di protezioni, e la sicurezza di un appuntamento bimestrale aveva giocato un ruolo fondamentale nella sua decisione di affittare un posto di merda a Lewisham.  
Inoltre, la vasca di René aveva le zampe bianche. Queste invece erano bronzee e sembravano più costose. E anche se fossero state bianche, non sarebbe importato. Louis era stato uno stupido all’epoca. Non lo era più.  
Voltandosi, fece pipì senza gettare un’altra occhiata alla vasca. Il sapone di Harry sapeva di lavanda e agrumi, e Louis si lavò le mani due volte fino a che il profumo non gli impregnò la pelle.  
Il suo stomaco era ancora stranamente leggero quando si riunì gli altri, sparsi per la terrazza. Illuminato dalla luce fioca delle luci soffuse, Harry era sdraiato per terra a pancia in su, Niall e Zayn erano stravaccati sul divano-letto, e Liam si era appropriato di due sedie. In teoria, Louis e Liam avrebbero potuto concludere la serata una volta finite di riesaminare le opzioni e stabilito un piano d’azione approssimativo, ma poi Niall aveva fatto un commento sulla squadra nazionale inglese che Louis non avrebbe _mai_ potuto ignorare, e prima che se ne rendesse conto, si erano ritrovati a discutere sul _football zombie_ , tra tutte le cose. Poi c’era stata altra birra, altro gelato, e improvvisamente, le campane della chiesa avevano battuto le dieci, ed era ormai troppo tardi per fingere che quell’incontro fosse ancora di natura professionale. Louis aveva trovato quasi troppo semplice immergersi nella situazione.  
Sedendosi accanto a Harry, incrociò le gambe e contrastò il lieve malessere nel suo stomaco con un deciso, “Ora, Principino. Parliamo di _Game of Thrones_. E del perché chiunque nella linea di successione di qualsiasi trono dovrebbe guardarlo.”  
“Pensavo che fosse una serie di libri,” disse Harry, sbattendo le palpebre in direzione di Louis. Le ombre trasformavano le sue ciglia in polvere di antracite, e Louis fu tentato di allungare una mano e tracciare l’arco del suo labbro superiore.  
Strinse le mani in due pugni e le posò sulle proprie cosce. “I libri sono per nerd.”  
“Magari _io_ sono nerd.” Harry gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno.  
“Sei un _principe_ ,” gli disse Louis. “Questo significa che puoi essere eccentrico, ma mai nerd. Mi dispiace.”  
Harry ridacchiò, basso e tra sé, troppo piano perché gli altri lo sentissero. “Ne deduco che tu sia un esperto di principi?”  
“Certamente,” disse Louis con leggerezza, niente che fosse mai stato anche solo lontanamente vero. _Per niente_. “Conosci il tuo nemico, giusto?” Per dimostrare che non fosse serio, colpì il fianco di Harry con il ginocchio, e il ghigno di Harry si allargò, l’oscurità non abbastanza fitta da nascondere la fossetta sulla sua guancia sinistra.  
“Tieni vicini gli amici ma ancora di più i tuoi nemici. Ha senso.” Annuì Harry.  
Liam scelse quel momento per alzarsi in piedi, tenendosi in equilibrio con una mano sul telaio del divano-letto. Aveva diviso una bottiglia di vino con Zayn, e per sommo divertimento di Louis, l’effetto cominciava a farsi sentire; Louis non l’aveva mai visto così brillo. Un bel cambiamento per qualcuno maniaco del controllo tanto quanto Louis.  
“Devo andare a pisciare,” annunciò Liam. “Avete bisogno di qualcosa?”  
“In che modo la tua pisciata e l’aver bisogno di qualcosa dovrebbero essere collegati? Pisci oro?” domandò Louis, buttando indietro la testa per rivolgergli un sorrisetto.  
“Coglione,” Liam diventò tutto rosso, aggrottando la fronte. “Dalla _cucina_. Tipo birra, o robe del genere.”  
“Della frutta, per favore? Dovrebbe esserci della macedonia in frigo.” Harry agitò una mano.  
“Niall sbuffò. “Ovvio che _tu_ volessi quello. Per me un’altra birra, okay?”  
“Vengo con te,” disse Zayn. Scivolò giù dal materasso e si diresse verso l’interno. Per un attimo, Liam rimase goffamente nella sua posizione, fissando il rettangolo luminoso della porta prima di seguirlo. Colpì lo stipite con il fianco e imprecò, lanciando un’occhiata oltre le sue spalle con un’espressione sofferente.  
Appena se ne fu andato, Harry si sollevò con le braccia dietro la schiena, lo stomaco inarcato, la maglietta che tirava attorno al torace. Il suo tono era pensieroso. “Ma Liam è sempre così impacciato?”  
“Per niente.” Louis fece una pausa e selezionò le parole successive con attenzione, studiando i lineamenti di Harry per qualsiasi segno di disagio. “Non è strano?”  
“Perché dovrebbe?” domandò Harry, e Louis stava giusto per chiedersi se al ragazzo fosse in qualche modo sfuggita la palese infatuazione quando Harry scoppiò a ridere e aggiunse, “È divertente, credo. Cioè, Zayn sa essere _così_ inconsapevole, e Liam è fin troppo discreto per lui.”  
“Quella ti sembra _discrezione_?” gli chiese Louis.  
Con una risatina, Niall rotolò giù dal divano-letto e atterrò con la testa sullo stomaco di Harry, mettendosi comodo mentre Harry emetteva un verso contrariato, eppure non si mosse per levarselo da dosso. “Discreto per essere qualcuno interessato a Zayn,” disse Niall. “Harry, ti ricordi quella festa a casa di Nick? Quando Zayn aveva ricevuto cinque offerte di pompini in meno di un’ora?”  
“È stato memorabile.” Harry sembrò rallegrato dal ricordo, nessuna traccia di gelosia. Be’, aveva insistito sul fatto che lui e Zayn fossero prima di tutto amici, e nonostante Louis non riuscisse proprio a comprendere questo concetto di scopamicizia… Magari funzionava, per certe persone.  
“Harold qui presente,” disse Niall, rivolgendosi a Louis, “aveva ricevuto altrettante offerte, ovviamente. In linea generale un po’ più raffinate, ma l’intento era il medesimo.”  
“Perché non sono sorpreso?” borbottò Louis.  
Harry si spostò, prendendo un respiro profondo che fece sollevare il suo stomaco, mentre Niall brontolava per il disturbo. “Cuscino cattivo. Stai fermo, brutto stronzo.”  
Senza neanche battere ciglio all’insulto, Harry accarezzò la testa di Niall e disse, “Erano solo persone interessate al fatto che io fossi un principe. Tipo, ragazze. Be’, e anche se fossero stati ragazzi, non è che avessi potuto fare qualsiasi cosa al riguardo senza rischiare di… espormi.”  
Quindi Zayn era l’unico con cui Harry andava a letto. _Doveva_ essere così. Pur tenendo conto di alcune ragazze con cui Harry avrebbe potuto aver scopato prima di riconoscere la sua sessualità, era così… così totalmente _diverso_ dal passato di Louis. Diverso. Dolce. Innocente.  
Louis lo invidiava per questo.  
“Be’,” disse ad alta voce. “Non preoccuparti, piccolo Principe. Non appena ci metteremo all’opera, avrai un sacco di offerte. Ti ritroverai sicuramente ad _annegarci_ dentro. Mr. Supermodello là dentro sarà geloso marcio.”  
“Zayn non è geloso,” disse Harry in tono piatto, lanciando un’occhiata stranamente spenta in direzione di Louis prima di sdraiarsi di nuovo. Le sue parole successive erano dirette al cielo. “Quante volte devo dirti che siamo amici prima che tu ci creda?”  
“A dire il vero,” si inserì Niall, “Siete amici _extra_. Come una bottiglia di tequila che viene servita con uno shottino in più, tipo, offerta speciale. Io e te, invece, siamo solo una bottiglia.”

Okay, quindi Niall era dannatamente favoloso. Non che Louis non l’avesse già sospettato. “Mi piace il modo in cui il tuo cervello ragiona,” disse, mentre Harry fece un verso contrariato prima di rispondere.  
“Ma questo implicherebbe che la nostra amicizia sia inferiore. E non è così.”  
Niall sembrò considerare quell’affermazione. “Possiamo essere una bottiglia leggermente più grande,” decise. “Per compensare la mancanza dello shottino.”  
“Per me va bene,” disse Harry. “Ma se in tre abbiamo due bottiglie e uno shottino, che mi dici dello spicchio di lime e del sale?”  
“Liam e Louis possono combattere su chi è chi,” decise Niall, e seriamente, erano entrambi ridicoli. Louis riusciva facilmente a immaginare di essere loro amico; riusciva a immaginare un’amicizia tra tutti e cinque loro.  
Gesù, non avrebbe neanche dovuto pensare a una cosa simile. Quella situazione era temporanea. Un _lavoro_. Un qualcosa che James gli aveva affidato, e Louis non aveva intenzione di mandare tutto a puttane solo perché al momento non riusciva a distinguere la destra dalla sinistra.  
Le conversazioni su _Game of Thrones_ e sul _football zombie_ andavano oltre il suo lavoro, però. Aveva già oltrepassato i limiti, e non era un problema, no? Non in quanto tale. Aveva solo bisogno di rimanere concentrato, mantenere il suo senso di obiettività – era ciò che aveva portato Harry da lui in primo luogo.  
Louis si allontanò appena da Niall e Harry, appoggiando la schiena contro la ringhiera. Le luci soffuse brillavano sopra di lui, come stelle in miniatura, e non era ubriaco, ma forse un pelino brillo. Forse. Era nella fase in cui tutto era perlopiù piacevole. “I miei morsi fanno male,” si ricordò di dire. “Pertanto, rivendico il titolo di spicchio di lime. Perché Liam è più simpatico di me. _E_ i suoi talenti sono ampiamente applicabili, proprio come il sale.”  
“Non un’altra bottiglia con uno shottino, quindi?” Il tono di Harry suonava decisamente casuale, eppure lo sguardo attento che lanciò a Louis da sotto le ciglia lo tradì.  
Quelli non erano affari di Harry. Perché gli importava? _Gli importava_?  
Louis stava per chiederlo, quando sentì una risata provenire dall’appartamento, l’improvviso schiamazzare di Liam e un mormorio di Zayn a proposito di qualcosa che non riuscì ad afferrare. _Oh_. Okay, c’era una possibilità che Harry l’avesse chiesto nell’interesse di Zayn. Era probabile, in effetti. Altrimenti per quale altra ragione gli sarebbe mai potuto importare?  
“Liam è un bravissimo ragazzo,” disse Louis, soppesando ogni parola prima di pronunciarla. “Un ottimo amico, ma sicuramente non ci sono shottini per noi. Siamo piuttosto contenti di bere direttamente dalla bottiglia. Personalmente,” scrocchiò le dita, “Credo che gli shottini siano sopravvalutati.”  
Quelle potrebbero essere state un po’ troppe informazioni.  
“ _Sopravvalutati_?” Niall suonò offeso. “Impossibile.”  
“Non saprei. Tipo, nella nostra società, forse un po’.” La voce di Harry era lenta quando distolse lo sguardo per osservare il cielo notturno. “Penso che a me piacerebbe… Non so. Mi piacerebbe che significasse qualcosa, credo.”  
Un momento. Porca puttana.  
Porca _puttana_ , stavano parlando di sesso. O meglio, di attitudini al sesso. Tipo, a livello personale. Gesù.  
Certo, aveva cominciato Louis, benché non fosse stato quello ad avviare il discorso sugli shottini, ma… non si trattava solo di uno scherzo, era più di un semplice scambio di battute tra amici. Harry era sembrato così _serio_ , e magari Niall avrebbe potuto aver già sentito quella storia prima, ma Louis no. Louis era inoltre straordinariamente impreparato a una conversazione sull’importanza del sesso, tantomeno con _Harry_.  
 _Quando ero giovane e stupido, sognavo di fare l’amore con te_.  
Ahah. Già, no.  
“È più bello quando significa qualcosa,” concordò Niall con semplicità, e Louis si limitò a una scrollata di spalle.  
“Non ci ho mai pensato veramente, presumo,” disse.  
Fu immensamente grato quando Liam e Zayn scelsero quel momento per ricomparire. Avevano portato con loro quel benedetto miracolo chiamato birra, oltre a una ciotola con della frutta che Harry accettò con un verso felice, mettendosi a sedere e spodestando Niall nel processo.  
Facendosi rotolare una bottiglia fredda contro la guancia, Louis poggiò nuovamente la testa contro la ringhiera, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare dalle voci degli altri. Andava tutto bene, e tutto il casino che era stato il suo passato poteva andare a farsi fottere – sembrava così lontano da lui, si sarebbe anche potuto trovare in un continente diverso.  
Era tutto a posto.  
   
**  
   
Era già passata la mezzanotte quando Niall si offrì di accompagnare a casa Liam, Zayn e Louis. “E poi dividerò il letto con la mia bellissima fidanzata invece che con voi segaioli, per una volta,” aggiunse, e Louis decise di non chiedere.  
Lasciarono per primo Zayn, appena un miglio di distanza da casa di Harry, in una zona altrettanto elegante. Non c’era da sorprendersi. Zayn sembrava dormisse quasi in piedi, riuscendo a malapena a emettere un vago borbottio mentre scendeva dalla macchina, e Louis prese atto dello sguardo che Liam gli riservò più a lungo di quanto fosse necessario. O educato.  
Louis fu il successivo, e si organizzò con Liam per il loro solito giro di birre prima di lasciare la macchina. Quando invitarono Niall a unirsi a loro, quello declinò sulla base della necessità di trascorrere del tempo insieme alla sua ragazza. “Non siamo tutti dei single sfigati, puttanelle.”  
“Ma alcuni di noi sono felici così,” gli disse Louis. Offrì un cinque a Liam, e quest’ultimo ricambiò con una punta di esitazione.  
 _Interessante_.  
“Ci vediamo presto,” gridò Niall in direzione di Louis. Aveva detto la stessa identica cosa dopo la loro serata al pub tutti quei mesi prima, ma quella volta, Louis era quasi certo che si sarebbero davvero rivisti presto.  
“Sarà meglio,” replicò. Dopo un colpetto con le nocche sul cofano dell’auto, si avviò verso il suo palazzo. Con un colpo di clacson che avrebbe sicuramente disturbato il vicinato, Niall si allontanò con una sgommata.  
Ignorando l’improvviso silenzio che seguì la partenza della macchina, Louis aprì il portone d’ingresso e salì le scale verso il suo appartamento. Sentiva la testa svuotata, braccia e gambe di piombo. Stanco com’era, udì comunque i rintocchi della campana delle due prima di scivolare finalmente nel sonno.  
   
**  
   
Il weekend iniziò con il solito giro delle varie mense aziendali per raccogliere gli avanzi. Fu un bottino niente male, e Louis era di ottimo umore quando lui e Stan si avviarono verso il capannone che avevano occupato abusivamente per tre settimane di fila. Probabilmente avrebbero dovuto spostarsi presto; ora che l’estate era nell’aria, i vari caseggiati nei dintorni stavano cominciando a ripopolarsi, e le voci si diffondevano in fretta.  
Alcuni ragazzini erano già lì quando arrivarono, e Louis ordinò loro di aiutarli a sistemare il cibo. _Non fregate nulla, Minion. Se vi becco, vi lascerò cinque dita sul culo, e non vi piacerà. Il buffet apre a mezzogiorno, ed è per tutti_.  
L’organizzazione era importante. così come la perseveranza.  
Altri ragazzini sgattaiolarono dentro mentre Stan andò a restituire il furgone a noleggio, e per mezzogiorno il numero ammontava a circa quaranta marmocchi, tra cui alcune facce nuove che rimasero perlopiù in disparte, mentre altri si erano messi comodi e raccontavano a Louis della loro settimana. Girava voce che al centro di accoglienza vicino Victoria Station lavorasse un nuovo assistente sociale che pareva nutrire un ‘interesse personale’ un po’ troppo eccessivo. “È solo un’impressione, amico,” aveva detto Shayna, giocherellando con il suo orologio nuovo di zecca. Louis aveva deciso di non chiedere dove l’avesse recuperato, ma prese nota di indagare su quell’assistente, controllare il passato di quel tizio.  
“Nuovo posto per la settimana prossima,” annunciò Stan quando i primi ragazzini erano in procinto di scappare via. “Manderemo l’indirizzo a Kev e Stacy, quindi contattate loro per qualsiasi informazione.”  
“Detto questo, chi ha voglia di una partitella a calcio?” domandò Louis, e un debole gridolino di gioia arrivò dai soliti noti. Sette contro otto, non poi così male, considerando che non molto tempo prima avrebbe considerato una manciata di giocatori come una buona affluenza.  
Per esperienza personale, sapeva che là fuori la fiducia era difficile da guadagnare e facile da perdere. Dopo più di un anno, immaginava che se la stessero cavando bene.  
   
**  
   
Se Louis avesse fatto una lista delle sue giornate lavorative più impegnative, i successivi lunedì e martedì sarebbero stati in cima. È vero, c’era stata anche quella volta in cui si erano occupati di un rapimento e il dormire si era ridotto a un paio d’ore di tanto in tanto, rannicchiato sotto la sua scrivania con un maglione usato come cuscino – ma quella volta era al servizio di James. In quel momento invece, era Louis a dover tenere tutto sotto controllo, destreggiarsi tra i preparativi e controllare che tutto fosse stato fatto, elaborare la narrativa, revisionarla, e poi revisionarla di nuovo.  
Se il coming out di Harry fosse andato a rotoli, Louis ne sarebbe stato responsabile. Ancor più perché aveva giocato un ruolo fondamentale nella decisione di Harry di andare fino in fondo.  
Il sonno era per i deboli.  
   
**  
   
“Dieci,” disse Louis.  
Harry si afflosciò contro lo schienale della sua sedia e fissò lo schermo del computer di Louis. L’articolo visualizzato, scritto dal contatto regolare di James al _The Sun_ , insinuava quanto bastasse per cominciare a diffondere voci di corridoio e sondare il terreno senza doversi impegnare troppo. Citando una fonte fittizia ‘molto vicina al Principe’, vi era anche una foto di Harry e Zayn, le fronti a sfiorarsi mentre ridevano per qualcosa.  
Louis si schiarì la gola. “Nove.”  
“Magari senza la foto di me e Zayn?” domandò Harry, per poi gemere e scivolare ulteriormente sulla sedia. “No, lo so che hanno bisogno di _qualcosa_ che li incuriosisca oltre alla notizia stessa. _Lo so_.”  
“Meglio Zayn che qualche scatto random con un tizio qualsiasi, che poi non saprebbe neanche in cosa si è cacciato.” Louis attese tre secondi. “Otto.”  
“Sette,” disse Harry.  
“Sei.” Per qualche ragione, il petto di Louis si strinse dalla preoccupazione. “Promettimi che starai lontano da internet e terrai un profilo basso dopo che uscirà l’articolo, almeno per un paio di giorni. Niente Google fino a lunedì.”  
“Ci proverò.”  
“Va bene così, suppongo.” Louis spostò il cursore sopra il pulsante che avrebbe inviato la mail, il messaggio costituito da un semplice, ‘Va bene.’ Osservò il viso di Harry per una reazione. “Cinque.”  
Harry era pallido, ma determinato. “Quattro.”  
“Non stai per svenire, vero? Vuoi andare un attimo fuori, a prendere un po’ d’aria fresca? Una tazza di te?”  
“Tre,” replicò Harry. “Due.”  
Louis inspirò e trattenne l’aria nei polmoni. Si sentiva senza peso e pronto a scoppiare, sfolgorante come se le stesse vene del suo corpo fossero state piene di luce. “Uno.”  
Il sorriso che Harry gli riservò era incerto. “Zero,” sussurrò. “Vai.”  
Louis inviò il messaggio.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio mentre l’opzione di revoca rimase visibile, contando i secondi da dieci, nove, otto, sette, sei, cinque, quattro, _tre due uno_. Andata. Harry si piegò in se stesso, più piccolo di come Louis l’avesse mai visto prima, spogliato del suo solito buon umore. La sua voce era inespressiva. “Oddio.”  
Louis esitò. Con molta cautela, lentamente, allungò una mano per dare una pacca leggera alla spalla di Harry.  
Fu Harry a colmare la distanza tra loro. Scivolò sul bordo della sua sedia, le loro ginocchia a toccarsi mentre trascinava Louis in un abbraccio stretto, seppellendo il suo viso contro il collo di Louis e prendendo dei respiri profondi che scossero il suo corpo. Per un attimo, Louis rimase immobile, tutti i pensieri arrestati di colpo.  
“Scusami,” bofonchiò Harry, la parola brusca e pesante. “Scusami, è solo che… scusa.”  
Era in procinto di allontanarsi quando Louis finalmente si riscosse, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla schiena di Harry per tenerlo vicino. Premendo il naso tra i suoi capelli, registrò qualcosa che profumava di dolce e leggero, come mele e menta. Cristo, era proprio una cosa raccapricciante da _notare_ in una situazione del genere.  
“Ehi, piccolo Principe?” Louis abbassò la voce in un mormorio. “Sono davvero fiero di… Sono _così_ fiero di far parte di tutto questo. E spero che tu sia fiero di te stesso. Dovresti esserlo.”  
Harry annaspò appena. Si rilassò contro Louis, e ci volle un po’ prima che rispondesse. “Non so come mi sento. Sono solo un po’ stordito in questo momento, ad essere onesti.”  
“Vuoi che chiami Zayn?” Louis strinse la presa. “O Niall? Gli dico di venire a prenderti?”  
Harry sospirò, lasciando un brivido sulla pelle di Louis. “Tra un minuto, sì. Dammi solo un minuto.”  
“Certo,” gli disse Louis, e se venne fuori troppo debole, troppo dolce… nessuno a parte Harry era nei paraggi per sentirlo. Louis si spaventò da quanto non volesse lasciarlo andare.  
   
**  
   
Fu Niall ad andare a prendere Harry. Aspettarono da Zayn fino al suo ritorno da una prova per una sfilata, poi partirono per la casa di campagna che la famiglia di Niall possedeva nel Buckinghamshire.  
Era una casa vecchia e pittoresca fatta di mattoni arancioni, consumati dal tempo e ricoperti di edera. Quando quel giovedì uscì la notizia, Zayn confiscò il telefono di Harry, e Niall cambiò la password del suo tablet. Passarono la giornata a oziare attorno alla piscina e a giocare a biliardo, ubriacandosi di vino pregiato della cantina che solo Niall sapeva apprezzare veramente, considerando che Harry e Zayn blateravano cose a caso su bottiglie di idromele e Cioccorane, sulle vendemmie effettuate sotto la luce della luna piena.  
Tornarono in città il venerdì pomeriggio, in tempo utile affinché Zayn potesse preparare le valigie per una sfilata a Parigi, e affinché Niall potesse portare Barbara a una riunione di famiglia in Irlanda. Tutti gli impegni di Harry, d’altra parte, erano stati deliberatamente cancellati fino a lunedì.  
Dopo una conversazione al telefono con Louis – “In metro stamattina ho sentito due ragazze parlare di quanto sarebbe figo veder pomiciare te e Zayn, e poi una vecchietta le ha guardate scandalizzate” – che si era conclusa con Louis che scherzava su come Harry avrebbe sempre potuto ripiegare su una carriera da porno star, Nick passò per una prima controllata alle reazioni. Com’era prevedibile, l’articolo aveva ricevuto grande attenzione sulla stampa scandalistica e su altri canali di gossip, il telefono di Nick che squillava ininterrottamente benché lui non avesse intenzione di rilasciare dichiarazioni. La stampa di qualità non aveva espresso giudizi, sebbene Nick avesse ricevuto un paio di domande in via non ufficiale da contatti regolari.  
“Allora. Abbastanza neutre, nel complesso. Alcune battute su come il Paese possa avere solo una regina, ma più che altro, ci sono ancora troppe speculazioni perché venga considerata una notizia seria. Ora sta a te decidere.”  
Ma di nuovo, sembrava come se fin da quella mattina dopo il suo ritorno dalla Spagna, Harry fosse stato scaraventato in un universo parallelo dove la gente si aspettava che prendesse decisioni _importanti_ , ben diverse da quelle riguardanti quale papillon avrebbe indossato a una certa cerimonia e in quale campo avrebbe studiato quando in realtà non avrebbe mai neanche dovuto cercare un vero lavoro.  
Ripensò ad Anna, la bambina malata di cancro, e la purezza infantile nella sua voce. “Be’, è ovvio che potrei essere triste. Ma non sarebbe molto utile, no? Tipo, se fossi triste, renderei solo mio papà più triste, e lui piangerebbe, e io sarei ancora più triste per questo. Se morirò, non voglio–” Aveva sorriso e cacciato via qualche lacrima ostinata. “Non voglio che mi ricordino triste. Perché non lo sono.”  
Harry le aveva regalato il suo ciondolo con l’aeroplanino di carta e le aveva detto che avrebbe voluto essere un po’ come lei. Non credette che lei avesse capito cosa significasse, ma il suo sorriso si era allargato, era diventato reale e luminoso mentre aveva lasciato che le mettesse la collana.  
 _Ora sta a te decidere_.  
“Non sono un codardo,” disse a Nick. Suonò più sicuro di quanto lo fosse in realtà. “Non andrà via se lo ignoro, giusto? Sono gay, quindi tanto vale… essere coraggiosi al riguardo.”  
Nick mimò un brindisi con la birra e consentì a Harry di cambiare argomento senza difficoltà, spostandosi su della nuova musica che avevano scoperto, sui vecchi classici e sulla passione segreta per Britney Spears. Avevano in programma di andare a un concerto dei Metallica quell’estate, e nessuno dei due accennò al fatto che sarebbe potuto essere in un periodo in cui la vita di Harry sarebbe stata in subbuglio e le apparizioni pubbliche avrebbero potuto non essere un’opzione fattibile.  
Quando Nick se ne andò, Harry diede una sfogliata ai documenti stampati. Consistevano in titoli schietti e articoli ironici che sostenevano che i pettegolezzi sulla famiglia reale proliferavano come erbacce, mai un momento per annoiarsi, quindi eccone un’altra, _godetevela_. Sempre che Nick non avesse presentato una prospettiva distorta, le reazioni sembravano divertite piuttosto che scandalizzate – _incredule_ , come se la sola idea fosse ridicola.  
Sarebbe stato un errore se Harry avesse cercato il proprio nome su Google. Anche nelle giornate normali, i commenti cattivi erano facili da trovare, e lui aveva la tendenza a lasciarsi influenzare dalla negatività. Resistendo alla tentazione, andò a letto piuttosto presto e riuscì ad addormentarsi in pochi minuti.  
Si svegliò alle cinque di sabato mattina, incapace di tornare a dormire. La sua testa era piena di rimasugli sbiaditi di sogni su treni impazziti e folle che richiedevano la sua testa. Sarebbe stata una pessima idea alzarsi e controllare cosa le persone stessero dicendo su di lui.  
Una _pessima_ idea.


	5. V

_Rebekka Karijord_  - Wear It Like A Crown  
 

 

Il giorno in cui Harry cercò il suo nome su Twitter fu quello in cui si ritrovò all’appartamento di Louis. Alle sette del mattino.  
Quando Louis aprì la porta, la vista annebbiata dal sonno, Harry agitò un sacchetto di carta come un’offerta di pace. Sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre, Louis scosse la testa. L’apparizione persistette, quindi, sì, okay. C’era un principe alla sua porta. Un principe con gli occhi rossi e un sacchetto di carta stretto al petto.  
Un momento. _Cosa_?  
Un po’ della sonnolenza di Louis evaporò. “Harry?” domandò. Il nome uscì più delicato di quanto intendesse. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Scusa se non ho… Zayn e Niall non sono a Londra, e avevo bisogno di… e Niall mi ha dato il tuo indirizzo, spero non sia un problema.” A seguito dell’equivalente verbale di una caduta in picchiata, Harry tentò con un sorriso che venne fuori distorto, quasi una smorfia. Per qualcuno che doveva essere stato addestrato a sorridere in ogni situazione, era un risultato estremamente scarso.  
Un freddo terrore si impossessò dello stomaco di Louis. “Nessun problema, che succede?”  
“È solo che… quella cosa che hai detto? Sul fatto che non sia un difetto?” Harry abbassò il sacchetto, evitando gli occhi di Louis. “Tipo, ci sono tutti quei commenti, su, tipo, internet, e… credo di aver bisogno di sentirmelo dire adesso?” Singhiozzò, poi il suo viso si contrasse e scoppiò a piangere.  
Oddio, oddio, oh _merda_.  
Tirando Harry dentro l’appartamento, Louis chiuse la porta con un calcio e fece del suo meglio per avvolgere completamente il ragazzo con il suo corpo. Il petto gli doleva per il bisogno d’aria, solo che non sembrava ce ne fosse abbastanza nella stanza, non abbastanza nell’appartamento o nel _mondo_. Tutto quello che poté fare fu resistere fino a che Harry non si accasciò contro di lui, facendoli incespicare entrambi contro il muro. La guancia di Harry era umida dove poggiava contro la tempia di Louis.  
“Va tutto bene,” sussurrò Louis. Che stronzata. Che _stronzata_. “Andrà tutto bene. È solo una situazione temporanea, okay?”  
Non era sicuro di crederci neanche lui, ma la tensione nei muscoli di Harry si allentò, e un braccio si strinse attorno alla schiena di Louis. Louis percepì la propria ansia diminuire appena.  
“È solo che non voglio che mi odino,” disse Harry. Suonava piccolo e smarrito, e maledizione, Louis voleva prendere a pugni chiunque avesse osato fargli del male. Avrebbe anche potuto farlo in realtà, far rintracciare a Liam le persone dietro i commenti e poi girare il Paese in cerca di vendetta, presentandosi alla porta della gente con l’intenzione di scambiare due paroline, un orrendo ghigno e una mazza di legno. O magari uno scacciamosche, ma avrebbe fatto arrivare il messaggio.  
Non sarebbe servito a niente. Non avrebbe riportato un sorriso genuino sul volto di Harry in quel preciso istante.  
“Piccolo.” Louis cacciò rapidamente un lampo di disagio nel lasciarsi sfuggire quel vezzeggiativo. “Le persone non potrebbero odiarti neanche se ci _provassero_. Credimi. Cioè, _io_ ci ho provato, e guardarmi ora.”  
Harry scoppiò in una risata rauca che gli rimase bloccata in gola. “Forse non ci hai provato abbastanza.”  
“Chiedo scusa, ero amministratore di un gruppo su Facebook chiamato _10 Cose che Odio di Harry_.”  
“Davvero?” Harry alzò la testa per guardare Louis, gli occhi lucidi, ma più luminosi di poco prima, una scintilla di divertimento appena accennata.  
“No,” brontolò Louis. “Non sono ossessionato, grazie tante.” _Bugiardo, bugiardo, ti sta crescendo il naso_. D’altronde, sarebbe stata davvero una bugia se il Louis Adolescente non fosse stato presumibilmente l’amministratore di un gruppo chiamato _10 Cose che Voglio Fare al Corpo di Harry_? Gesù, era stato così ridicolo, avvolto in quell’illusione creata dalla sua mente. In un certo senso, era stato altrettanto cieco nel dimostrare il suo disprezzo verso Harry quando l’aveva incontrato di nuovo. La colpa non era stata del Principe, per niente. Come poteva essere, quando erano stati estranei fino a qualche giorno prima?  
Non erano più estranei, ormai.  
Okay, cazzo. Quello non era d’aiuto.  
“Cosa c’è lì dentro?” chiese Louis, tirandosi indietro per osservare il sacchetto ancora stretto nella mano sinistra di Harry.  
“Oh.” Harry arrossì. “Cupcake? Non volevo venire a mani vuote.”  
“Avresti potuto,” gli disse Louis. “Ma li accetterò ugualmente. Vuoi accompagnarli con del tè? Perché io di sicuro sì.”  
Facendo un passo indietro, Harry si strofinò gli occhi prima di annuire, il sorriso ancora umido, ma molto più convincente di poco prima. Si guardò attorno con aria curiosa, e Louis realizzò che quella era la prima volta che vedeva dove vivesse, uno scorcio della vita di Louis che andava oltre quel che il piccolo Louis sarebbe stato disposto a condividere. Le scarpe erano ammucchiate in un angolo del corridoio, e attraverso la porta che dava alla cucina scorse piatti sporchi e un cartone vuoto della pizza. Realizzò inoltre di star indossando un paio di boxer di Superman e una maglietta logora che sfoggiava un grande buco sotto il braccio sinistro.  
Gesù, non si era soffermato a considerare cosa implicasse, lasciarlo entrare nel suo appartamento – non gli era importato di nulla tranne che di Harry, troppo piccolo e fragile alla sua porta. Louis si rifiutò di esaminare la sua reazione troppo da vicino.  
“Scusa per il disordine,” disse. “O per non essermi messo il mio vestito migliore. L’avrei fatto, se mi avessi chiamato prima.”  
Harry si passò una mano sulla nuca. “Scusa per, uhm, l’intrusione.”  
“Non c’è assolutamente problema,” gli disse Louis. “Quando vuoi, Harry.”  
Si chiese se Harry si rendesse conto di quanto fosse vero. Sperò di no.  
   
**  
   
Fecero colazione in balcone, con il tè a scaldarli contro la fredda brezza mattutina. Mentre Harry si era appollaiato su una sedia traballante, Louis si era seduto su un cuscino sul pavimento, anche se il ragazzo si era offerto di cambiare posto. “Non sono un bruto,” gli aveva detto Louis. “Non lascerò che il mio ospite si sieda a terra solo perché non mi sono mai preoccupato di procurarmi una seconda sedia.”  
Si rese conto che Harry fosse curioso, che si stesse probabilmente chiedendo quanto dovesse essere solitaria la vita di Louis, quando una sedia era abbastanza per lui. Ma alla fine, tutto quello che disse fu, “Grazie.”  
“Per?”  
“Per non avermi trattato come un reale, ma come un ospite.”  
“Be’.” Louis prese un piccolo sorso del suo tè e deglutì prima di continuare. “Vedi, è un po’ difficile ricordare di trovarsi al cospetto di un reale, quando Sua Maestà la Regina è regale ed elegante, mentre tu sei veramente ridicolo. In senso buono, intendo.” Gli fece l’occhiolino. “Sei _proprio_ sicuro che non ti abbiano scambiato nella culla?”  
La risata di Harry si formò come gocce di condensa su una bottiglia d’acqua fredda – e quello era un paragone abbastanza strambo, vero? Louis si sentiva vagamente ubriaco, ma tutto per colpa dello zucchero, dei dolci al cioccolato e del tè caldo. Assolutamente niente a che fare con la compagnia.  
“Non credo proprio che sia _quella_ la storia, Lou.” Il diminutivo scivolò dalla lingua di Harry con disinvoltura. Harry non sembrava neanche averlo notato, e Louis si ritrovò a fissare la sua bocca, arrossata dai morsi e un pizzico troppo generosa per soddisfare gli standard convenzionali di bellezza maschile.  
Louis aveva baciato un sacco di persone, ed era sempre stato un preludio di qualcosa, un passo intermedio; ad alcuni clienti piaceva, e a Louis non importava. Onestamente, non gliene fregava nulla di una qualche regola arbitraria dettata da una commedia romantica, tra tutte le cose. Ma lì, con Harry delicato e vicino, Louis pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto baciarlo – senza uno scopo, ma come semplice contatto umano, come _conforto_.  
Staccò un pezzo del suo cupcake e lo masticò con cura, osservando un tratto di strada visibile tra le sbarre della ringhiera. La città stava cominciando a svegliarsi. In meno di un’ora, Louis sarebbe dovuto andare a ritirare il solito furgone a noleggio. Dopodiché, sarebbe passato a prendere Stan, che aveva trovato un nuovo posto – il cortile posteriore di un ufficio deserto nei weekend.  
Louis non poteva scaricare Harry, però. Sarebbe stata una mossa da stronzi, soprattutto perché Harry era venuto specificatamente da lui. Appariva ancora più piccolo del solito, più silenzioso, un’espressione triste a incurvargli la bocca.  
Cazzo, aveva portato _cupcake_ nella speranza che Louis non l’avrebbe mandato via.  
“Senti, Principino.” Louis portò entrambe le ginocchia al petto e alzò lo sguardo per trovare Harry già a fissarlo – penetrante, quasi intenso. “Ho delle cose da fare tra un po’.”  
“Oh. Sì, certo. Io… tolgo il disturbo, allora.” Harry chinò la testa ed espirò, poi posò la sua tazza e fece per alzarsi. Senza pensare, Louis si allungò per afferrargli la caviglia, le dita a sfiorare la pelle calda e nuda dove terminava il suo jeans.  
“ _Ehi_ ,” disse Louis bruscamente. “Perché non mi lasci finire?”  
Dopo un breve istante, Harry tornò a sedersi. Le dita di Louis stringevano ancora la sua caviglia, e Harry non si mosse per liberarsi.  
“Stavo giusto dicendo…” Louis allentò la sua presa. “Ho delle cose da fare. Il che significa che ti sto dando una scelta: o ti lascio con una brava persona che si godrà la tua compagnia per il resto della giornata, o vieni con me. Ti avviso che è prevista un’effrazione. E che non sei autorizzato a fare domande.”  
“Niente domande?” Harry afferrò nuovamente la tazza. Il suo sorriso era piccolo, ma sincero. “Proprio per niente? Perché? Quando partiamo? Siamo già arrivati?”  
“Spiritoso,” disse Louis asciutto. E… oh, _dannazione_. Solo in quel momento si rese conto delle piene implicazioni della sua offerta. Anche con degli occhiali da sole e una parrucca, era impossibile che Harry non venisse riconosciuto, e bazzicare con un gruppo di ragazzi di strada era _esattamente_ il genere di cose che non avrebbe dovuto fare senza una guardia del corpo. Tuttavia la presenza della suddetta avrebbe fatto scappare i ragazzini, intaccando così la fiducia che Louis e Stan erano riusciti a ottenere nel corso dei precedenti quattordici mesi.  
“Un’altra cosa.” Louis si voltò completamente verso Harry, la fronte corrucciata mentre ritraeva la sua mano. “Non ti posso garantire che sia del tutto privo di rischi per te. Non _penso_ che ci saranno problemi, ma probabilmente infrangeremo circa diciassette regole del protocollo di sicurezza reale nel farti andare in giro senza una guardia del corpo. È solo che sarebbe… fuori luogo.”  
“È tutto molto criptico, sai?” Harry si interruppe per studiare Louis, un’espressione pensierosa sul suo viso. Sorrise all’improvviso, intensamente. “Adesso sono davvero curioso. E mi fido di te, quindi se dici che non pensi ci saranno problemi…”  
“Non dovrebbero essercene. Credo.” Louis si scostò la frangia dagli occhi. “Non che abbia mai portato un principe con me.”  
“Non stai diminuendo la mia curiosità,” gli disse Harry.  
Louis agitò una mano prima di staccare un altro pezzo di cupcake. Osservando i jeans firmati di Harry e la camicia a fiori, quasi sicuramente su misura, Louis sospirò e si infilò il pezzo in bocca. Gesù, perché non aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa? Non aveva mai portato nessuno con sé prima d’allora. Persino Liam sapeva solo lo stretto necessario su come Louis trascorreva buona parte dei suoi sabati.  
Era una pessima idea. Ma non c’era neanche una via d’uscita, e sinceramente, Louis non ne voleva una. Non voleva lasciare Harry da solo neanche per un minuto, non quando era così… vulnerabile. Non quando era venuto da _Louis_.  
Dio, era un disastro.  
Doveva avvertire Stan di evitare qualsiasi commento che avrebbe potuto rivelare troppo. I ragazzini non sapevano abbastanza di Louis da fidarsi ciecamente, ma Stan era stato l’unica costante, il solo ponte di Louis tra la sua vita attuale e quella passata.  
“Dovrai prendere in prestito alcuni dei miei vestiti,” disse Louis. “Una maglietta di qualche band e un beanie, credo. Non impedirà che qualcuno ti riconosca a dieci miglia di distanza, ma almeno ci possiamo provare.” L’idea che Harry indossasse i suoi vestiti gli fece venire un pizzicore sottopelle, lo turbò in un modo che non avrebbe assolutamente dovuto. Già, proprio una pessima idea. L’idea _peggiore_ del secolo, davvero. “Sei sicuro di voler venire? Ripeto, posso accompagnarti da qualcuno.”  
“Voglio venire. Inoltre,” Harry diede una leggera spinta al fianco di Louis con le dita del piede, “Non sono un cagnolino. Sono capace di badare a me stesso.”  
Per vendicarsi della spinta, Louis rubò un pezzo del suo cupcake. Banana, huh. Non il gusto preferito di Louis, ma a ciascuno il suo. “Non ho mai detto che non lo fossi. Ma,” gli rivolse uno sguardo tagliente, “questa è una situazione eccezionale, e ciò significa che non dovresti affrontarla da solo. E io non…” _voglio che tu lo faccia_. Louis ricacciò indietro il pensiero, sostituendolo con, “Posso dirti solo che te l’avevo detto?”  
“Me l’avevi detto?” domandò Harry, e poi allungò una mano per afferrare ciò che era rimasto del cupcake di Louis. Bene, bene. A quanto pare il Principe era uno sporco _ladruncolo_.  
“Ma io volevo mangiarlo,” disse Louis.  
Harry deglutì e sogghignò, sembrando molto più a suo agio rispetto a prima. “Immagino che non lo farai.”  
“Derubare i tuoi sudditi è il modo migliore per far nascere una rivoluzione.”  
“Che mangino brioche. E cos’è che mi avresti detto?”  
“Di stare lontano dal web,” replicò Louis. Quando i lineamenti di Harry si curvarono nuovamente in un’espressione triste, Louis avrebbe voluto inghiottire la sua presunzione. Se si fosse trovato al suo posto, avrebbe trovato altrettanto difficile starci lontano. “Ad ogni modo,” aggiunse rapidamente, “non fa niente. Vediamo di fare qualcosa per il tuo outfit, e poi possiamo andare a piedi a prendere il furgone. È meglio che tu non prenda la metro.”  
“Meglio di no,” gli fece eco Harry. Suonò malinconico, ma non appena incrociò lo sguardo di Louis, modellò la sua espressione in qualcosa di allegro, che però non raggiunse i suoi occhi.  
“Non farlo,” gli disse Louis.  
Il sorriso di Harry svanì, e la sua fronte si corrucciò. “Fare cosa?”  
“Costruirti un’immagine. È come se…” Louis indicò il viso di Harry. “È come se indossassi una maschera, ed è inquietante. Non farlo. Non avevamo superato quella fase?”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per il tempo necessario affinché un gruppo di adolescenti eccitati passasse sulla strada sottostante, gridando qualcosa a proposito di un’imminente gita scolastica e di tutte le cose che dovevano mettere in valigia, dell’alcool che avrebbero portato di nascosto avvolto nei loro vestiti. Poi espirò, scivolando giù dalla sedia per sedersi accanto a Louis sul cemento, la schiena contro il muro. “È un gesto automatico ormai,” confessò. “Niall e Zayn mi prendono a calci quando lo faccio.” La sua voce era lenta e bassa, si fondeva con l’aria e quasi si perdeva tra i tipici rumori di una città al mattino. “Immagino che possa farlo anche tu.”  
“Non credere che non lo farò,” lo avvertì Louis.  
Questa volta, il sorriso di Harry fu sincero. “Ti prendo in parola.”  
   
**

Sorprendentemente, Harry non fu fermato neanche una volta sulla strada per l’autonoleggio. Diede la colpa al fatto che sembrasse un barbone, con i ricci che spuntavano da sotto un beanie cucito con i colori della Jamaica, vestito con una maglietta logora e nera dei _Clash_ che odorava di Louis ed era un po’ troppo stretta per Harry. La maggior parte degli sguardi scivolava oltre la sua figura senza nemmeno osservare il suo viso, e quelli che guardavano più attentamente avevano una reazione a scoppio ritardato, incrociavano i suoi occhi… e si limitavano ad annuire e sorridere. Era _incredibile_.  
Ritirarono il furgone senza seccature, Louis chiaramente noto alla persona dietro il bancone. Harry scivolò sul sedile del passeggero e accese immediatamente la radio mentre Louis aggiustava il proprio sedile, armeggiando poi con lo specchietto retrovisore. Era davvero minuto. Aveva delle belle gambe, però, e le braccia erano muscolose, gli occhi socchiusi contro i raggi del sole, le sopracciglia inarcate a dargli una perenne aria maliziosa.  
“Ho qualcosa sulla faccia?” domandò Louis, e Harry arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.  
“No. Mi stavo solo chiedendo dove siamo diretti. Dato che non sono autorizzato a fare domande.”  
Louis soffiò un debole grugnito. “Dev’essere dura per te, huh? Aspetta e vedrai, Harold. La pazienza è una virtù.”  
“È proprio una frase da biscotto della fortuna. Aspettarsi qualcosa raramente la rende migliore, sai?”  
Uscendo in retromarcia dal parcheggio, Louis non rispose fino a che non furono sulla strada. Sembrava distratto, mentre controllava il telefono in attesa di messaggi.  
“Non sono d’accordo. Mi ricordo che l’attesa era la parte migliore del Natale. Le mie sorelline erano sempre–” Si interruppe bruscamente.  
“Le tue sorelline erano sempre…?” lo incitò Harry. Rilassandosi contro il sedile, osservò gli occhi di Louis rabbuiarsi, seguiti da un impaziente scuotimento della testa.  
“Non importa.” Le dita di Louis erano tese attorno al volante, le parole rapide e accompagnate da uno sguardo stranamente calcolatore. “Dunque, ho una domanda per te: stiamo andando a recuperare degli avanzi di cibo da diversi posti. E di solito ho un amico ad aiutarmi, ma mi ha appena scritto che si sente poco bene. Quindi, se non ti dispiace sporcare le tue mani principesche, sollevare qualche peso leggero, niente che potrebbe rovinare le tue unghie–”  
“Non sono _completamente_ inutile, sai?” lo interruppe Harry. Venne fuori brusco, rispecchiando il cambiamento in Louis. Cazzo, ogni volta che pensava che avesse superato i suoi pregiudizi, quelli saltavano di nuovo fuori. “Come puoi vedere ho due braccia, quindi sì, _posso_ sollevare oggetti, e non mi faccio la manicure settimanale, o qualsiasi cosa pensi faccia parte del mio… ruolo.” Lasciò che la sua voce si abbassasse, un po’ beffarda. “Ehi, ricordi che abbiamo completamente superato quella fase?”  
Ci volle un istante, poi le spalle di Louis si sciolsero. Il suo sorriso era dolce, appena dispiaciuto. “Me lo ricordo, sì. Va bene, allora. Accetto volentieri il tuo aiuto, e grazie.”  
Il cambiamento di atteggiamento fu strano, e Harry rimase a fissarlo per un attimo. Ma che diavolo? Un momento, quello era stato… _ah_. Louis aveva efficacemente cambiato argomento, vero? Sì. Sì, l’aveva fatto. E nonostante fosse stato _Louis_ a menzionare le sue sorelle per primo, sarebbe stato inopportuno se Harry le avesse tirate fuori di nuovo in quel momento, dopo il cambiamento di rotta della loro conversazione. Sarebbe sembrato come se stesse ficcando il naso nonostante avesse acconsentito a non fare domande.  
Okay. Louis era dannatamente bravo in questo.  
“Figurati,” fisse Harry, dopo una pausa che era stata probabilmente trascinata un po’ troppo a lungo.  
   
**  
   
Louis si muoveva in mezzo ai ragazzini di strada come se fosse stato uno di loro.  
No, non era proprio così. Si muoveva come un leader, come qualcuno che indicava una direzione e sapeva che l’avrebbero ascoltato, pendendo dalle sue labbra. E lo facevano. Per quanto ci fossero alcuni ragazzini che cercavano di trasmettere un’aria pericolosa – cappellini con visiera e tatuaggi, teschi a decorare le loro canotte – orbitavano tutti attorno a Louis. Si _fidavano_ di lui. Un semplice, “Sì, allora, abbiamo un ospite speciale oggi, ma chiunque lo infastidisca se la vedrà con me,” era stato sufficiente a prevenire qualsiasi problema.  
Harry si chiese se Louis si rendesse conto del potere che aveva. Non sembrava così.  
Chi diamine _era_ quel ragazzo? Cosa lo guidava? E dov’erano le sorelline che aveva menzionato? Non aveva mai accennato alla sua famiglia prima, non aveva mai detto nulla sul suo passato nonostante le diverse ore passate insieme. Aveva per qualche ragione perso i contatti con la sua famiglia, e quello era il suo modo di rimpiazzarla, circondandosi da un intero gruppo di ragazzi problematici e accertarsi che mangiassero a sazietà almeno una volta a settimana?  
E perché, _perché_ Louis aveva addirittura portato Harry con sé? Perché Harry era improvvisamente autorizzato a vedere questo lato di lui? Pietà? O c’era di più? C’era una parte di Louis che _voleva_ che Harry vedesse tutto quello, voleva che Harry ne sapesse di più – una minuscola parte di Louis che stava cominciando a stancarsi di costruirsi attorno dei muri?  
Maledizione. Harry aveva troppe domande, e sarebbe stato sbagliato farne anche solo una.  
Niente però gli impediva di iniziare una conversazione con alcuni di quei ragazzini – adolescenti, in realtà, che andavano dai tredici ai vent’anni o giù di lì. Dio. Erano così _giovani_. Eppure alcuni di loro sembravano più vecchi dei loro anni, con cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi, stanchi e diffidenti quando lo scoprivano a guardarli. Com’erano finiti in quella situazione, senza una famiglia che li proteggesse? Erano scappati da case peggiori della vita di strada? Erano degli orfani con cui il sistema aveva in qualche modo fallito? Si erano cacciati nei guai, in qualcosa riguardante droghe e alcool? Troppe domande. Prima di incontrare Louis, Harry non si era mai sentito così completamente spaesato a intervalli così regolari.  
Una ragazzina lo stava osservando con più curiosità che ostilità. Quando la sua amica si alzò per riempirsi un altro piatto, lasciandola sola, Harry si sedette accanto a lei sul prato sporco, vicino ad alcuni cassonetti che erano perlopiù riempiti di carta. “Ciao,” disse sottovoce. “Io sono Harry.”  
“Lo so.” Inclinò la testa. “Shayna. Ma Louis ha detto di non darti fastidio.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo per trovare Louis intento in una tranquilla conversazione con un ragazzo che aveva un livido sulla mandibola. Tornando a osservare Shayna, Harry provò a sorridere. “Non mi stai dando fastidio. Sono venuto io a parlare con te, no?”  
“Suppongo di sì.” Il suo sguardo lo sfiorò appena, valutandolo, poi attirò una gamba al petto e ci avvolse le braccia attorno. Un orologio colorato pendeva dal suo polso sottile, la sua canottiera era strappata, mostrando le spalline del reggiseno e il taglio netto delle clavicole. Gli rivolse un sorriso di apprezzamento. “Sai, oggi non, uhm, lavoro fino a tardi, ma potrei fare un’eccezione per te. Sono una patriota, ecco.”  
Ma che… oh. Oh, _Gesù_. Non poteva avere più di sedici anni. Harry ingoiò il groppo che aveva in gola e scosse lentamente la testa. “Non mi interessano quelle cose. Voglio solo parlare un po’ con te. Tutto qui.”  
“Parlare,” ripeté lei cautamente.  
“Parlare.” Annuì Harry.  
La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi e lo osservò, un diverso tipo di interesse nel suo volto. “Quindi è vero che sei gay?”  
Wow, okay. Questo modo particolare di andare dritto al punto stava diventando piuttosto familiare. Harry inspirò e incontrò il suo sguardo. “Lo sono. Ma non ho ancora fatto una dichiarazione ufficiale.”  
_Non ancora_.  
Rimbombò nella sua testa, rimbalzò da un lato all’altro del cranio. Non ancora, non ancora, non ancora.  
“Va bene.” La conferma sembrò rilassarla, e si mise a gambe incrociate, voltandosi verso di lui. “Possiamo parlare. Ma se vuoi sapere qualcosa su Louis, non so molto. E comunque non te lo direi, perché non è, tipo… Perché non te lo direi e basta.”  
Harry si odiò per la leggera punta di delusione nel suo stomaco. Non era stato il motivo principale per cui si era approcciato a lei, non lo era stato davvero. “Non preoccuparti,” le disse. “Sono curioso, ovviamente. Ma non vorrei mai sentire la sua storia da qualcuno che non sia lui. Sarebbe come barare.”  
“Giusto.” Sembrò soddisfatta dalla risposta.  
“Ecco, questo è… alquanto sconosciuto. Per me.” Harry indicò ciò che li circondava. I ragazzini erano sparpagliati per il cortile di quello che sembrava essere un palazzo di uffici, le loro voci che rimbombavano contro i muri di cemento, le finestre vuote che li fissavano dall’alto. Un ragazzo aveva acceso della musica, una canzone rap che fuoriusciva dai minuscoli altoparlanti del suo cellulare. Voltandosi nuovamente verso Shayna, Harry le rivolse un altro sorriso. “Se non sono indiscreto, suppongo che tu viva per strada? E così anche tutti gli altri qui?”  
Lei esitò prima di confermare con una leggera scrollata di spalle. “Sì. Tipo, ci sono posti peggiori. Se sai dove andare, se hai degli amici su cui contare… Non è poi così male.”  
“Era peggio, allora? Da dove vieni?”  
Di nuovo, lei esitò. Poi alzò il mento, tenendo lo sguardo fisso negli occhi di Harry. “Mi sono fratturata il braccio sinistro quando avevo tre anni, quello destro a quattro. Ho avuto anche una commozione cerebrale, oltre a quello. Mi sono slogata la spalla un paio di mesi dopo, avevo quasi sempre dei lividi su tutta la schiena. Devo continuare?”  
Lo stomaco di Harry si contorse. Inspirò lentamente, la voce gli venne fuori roca. “No. A meno che tu non voglia.”  
“Non mi dà fastidio,” disse lei decisa, un brivido appena accennato. “Ho imparato a portare tutto dietro una corazza, capisci?”  
Le parole erano così familiari che Harry si sforzò di non reagire. “È una buona cosa. È… da ammirare, sul serio.”  
“Da ammirare,” ripeté lei, visibilmente scettica.  
“Da ammirare,” confermò Harry.  
Il sorriso di Shayna brillò come il sole. Sparì troppo velocemente, ma fece comunque sentire il petto di Harry più leggero. Proprio mentre stava per aggiungere qualcosa, la voce di Louis interruppe la loro conversazione.  
“Ascoltatemi tutti,” li richiamò. Con il giubbotto logoro e gli skinny neri arrotolati sulle caviglie, sarebbe potuto essere scambiato per uno dei ragazzi, se non fosse stato per l’età, e il viso meno segnato rispetto a loro. “Minion, fanciulle e principi! Oggi niente calcetto. Mi farò perdonare la settimana prossima, okay? Stesso posto, stessa ora, a meno che non riceviate notizie da me o Stan. Ora _smammate_. Io e il Signor Principe dobbiamo pulire il casino che avete lasciato.”  
Louis allargò le braccia in un gesto di benedizione, tutto teatrale, e Harry trattenne a stento una risata.  
“Bene, è il mio segnale.” Shayna si alzò in piedi e, dopo averci riflettuto un attimo, si chinò per dare a Harry un abbraccio semi formale. Il suo “Sei un tipo a posto, Principe Harry,” lo fece deglutire, poi sollevò una mano per stringere la sua.  
“Grazie. Anche tu.”  
“Ci vediamo.” Con quello, si voltò per raggiungere la sua amica, prendendola a braccetto e allontanandosi assieme a lei.  
Una volta che la zona fu sgombra e gli avanzi distribuiti tra i ragazzini, Harry aiutò Louis a sbarazzarsi velocemente delle scatole vuote e delle posate di plastica. Ammassarono tutto nuovamente nel furgone, cancellando ogni traccia della loro presenza. Per le due e mezza, circa tre ore dopo il loro arrivo, erano pronti ad andarsene.  
“Mi sento come un ninja,” disse Harry, sistemandosi ancora una volta sul sedile del passeggero. “O Robin Hood. Do da mangiare ai poveri.”  
“Ti rendi conto che c’è un problema di base nella narrativa, vero?” Louis si voltò per osservarlo da sopra la spalla prima di riportare lo sguardo sulla strada. Il movimento enfatizzò la linea della sua mascella, affilandola, e se Harry avesse allungato una mano e fatto scorrere le nocche lungo la sua curva… Louis si sarebbe abbandonato al tocco?  
A Harry servì un momento per distogliere lo sguardo. “Nel senso che non posso essere il malvivente, essendo parte dell’istituzione?”  
“Esattamente.” Louis sogghignò nella sua direzione. Sembrava più sereno di quanto fosse in precedenza, e Harry si chiese quanto fosse stato preoccupato di mostrargli quel particolare aspetto della sua vita. Il fatto che l’avesse fatto era stato così… inaspettato. In senso buono.  
Harry doveva davvero smetterla di vedere più di quanto ci fosse in realtà.  
Accese la radio in tempo per sentire la parte finale del notiziario di trenta minuti, gli aggiornamenti sulla permanenza della squadra nazionale in Brasile. Gli ricordò che doveva ancora decidere a quale partita sarebbe andato con Zayn e Niall, e se ci sarebbe stato del tempo, in seguito, per una breve visita del Paese. L’ultima partita della fase a gironi sembrava essere la loro opzione migliore.  
Non appena la radio passò alla musica, Harry abbassò il volume e si rilassò contro il sedile, spostando la sua attenzione su Louis. “Sei diverso con quei ragazzi,” gli disse. Non valeva come una domanda, giusto? “Parli in maniera diversa.”  
“È una cosa negativa?” Nonostante il tono di Louis fosse casuale, prese una curva con un po’ troppo impeto.  
“Solo interessante.” Dato che Harry era abbastanza sicuro che Louis non gli avrebbe detto di più su quell’argomento, cambiò strategia. “Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto rimanere per una partita di calcetto. Non c’era bisogno di cambiare i tuoi piani per causa mia.”  
“Diciamo solo che mi ricordo quanto tu sia terribile in campo.” Nel momento in cui lo disse, gli angoli delle sue labbra si piegarono in una smorfia. Sembrò decisamente a disagio, quando in realtà la sua affermazione non era poi così lontana dalla realtà. Anche se, un momento…  
“Come puoi _ricordartelo_?” gli chiese Harry. “Mi hai mai visto giocare?”  
Un semaforo rosso costrinse il furgone a fermarsi. Tamburellando con le dita sul volante, Louis aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla macchina di fronte a loro, permettendo a Harry di vedere solo il suo profilo. “Ho visto un documentario sulla Eton un po’ di tempo fa. C’erano anche alcuni filmati di te che giocavi.” Gli lanciò un rapido sorrisetto. “Eri davvero terribile, amico.”  
Harry non sapeva nemmeno che esistesse un documentario del genere. L’aveva autorizzato Nick? Probabile. Adorava mettere in imbarazzo Harry, spacciando le sue azioni per un legittimo interesse a far apparire ‘Sua Mocciosità Reale’ umano e accessibile. “Non sono più _così_ scarso.” Disse Harry. Allo sguardo scettico di Louis, scoppiò a ridere e allargò le dita. “Cioè, sono ancora piuttosto scarso, però non così tanto come prima. Niall mi ha insegnato qualcosina.”  
“Spero che tu l’abbia ricompensato adeguatamente per il suo sacrificio.” Nonostante la tensione persistente attorno ai suoi occhi, l’affermazione era intrisa di umorismo. Harry decise che fossero arrivati al punto del loro rapporto in cui fosse accettabile per lui tirare un pugno al braccio di Louis, quindi lo fece.  
Louis gemette e finse di collassare dal dolore, ma si raddrizzò immediatamente quando la macchina dietro di loro suonò il clacson. “Datti una calmata,” borbottò, mostrando il dito medio al guidatore dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
Harry non sarebbe dovuto essere affascinato dalla stronzaggine di Louis. Non sarebbe dovuto per niente esserne affascinato.  
Togliendosi il beanie, Harry si arruffò i capelli prima di iniziare a levarsi la maglietta. “Cosa stai _facendo_?” gli domandò Louis, suonando agitato, e Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa, fermandosi con le dita sull’orlo.  
“Mi levo la tua maglietta?”  
“Non puoi semplicemente spogliarti mentre sto _guidando_.”  
“Ho una canottiera sotto,” disse Harry – cosa che Louis avrebbe saputo se, ore prima, non fosse volutamente uscito dalla stanza non appena Harry aveva iniziato a sbottonarsi la camicia. Levandosi la maglietta, Harry la piegò con attenzione per poi posarla sul cruscotto. Solo allora si soffermò a considerare il panico che aveva colorato la voce di Louis. Che importava a _Louis_ se Harry fosse svestito?  
Provava qualche interesse? Forse? Solo un pochino?  
Harry studiò il modo in cui Louis era concentrato sulla strada. Anche se avesse avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo apertamente – _Sei attratto da me?_ – non aveva nessuna speranza che Louis gli avrebbe risposto. Sarebbe anche stato contro il loro accordo della giornata. A pensarci bene, fare una domanda personale a Louis non gli era proprio permesso, no?  
Adottando una postura rilassata e casuale, le gambe divaricate e la testa all’indietro, Harry cercò di tenere l’urgenza lontana dalla sua voce. “Posso farti una domanda logistica?”  
La tensione sulle spalle di Louis divenne meno evidente. “Puoi farla. Magari ti rispondo pure.”  
“Perché cambiate posto? Non sarebbe più semplice rimanere nello stesso?”  
“Ovvio che sarebbe più semplice.” Louis abbassò il volume della radio. Il suo sguardo sembrò indugiare sulla spalla sinistra di Harry, dove l’iniziale di Gemma era tatuata sulla sua pelle. “Ma allora dovremmo trovare qualche posto che non sia illegale, e probabilmente pagare l’affitto. Dovremmo compilare tutti i documenti necessari.” Il solo pensiero sembrò disgustarlo. “Vogliamo solo aiutarli, velocemente e in maniera efficace, non buttare i soldi in cose che non ci servono. O sprecare energie per compilare copie e copie di moduli.”  
Era stata una risposta così… logica, che Harry si chiese perché non ci avesse pensato prima. Probabilmente andava solo a dimostrare quanta poca esperienza avesse con quel genere di cose.  
“Mi sembra giusto,” mormorò. Rimasero poi entrambi in silenzio per un po’, abbastanza a lungo da far iniziare un’altra canzone alla radio, e Harry pensò di chiedere a Louis che tipo di musica ascoltasse, quali fossero le sue canzoni e band preferite. Sarebbe stato troppo personale? Sembrava come se Louis avesse già rivelato più di quanto avesse avuto intenzione.  
Alla fine, Harry optò per, “Quindi, qual è il piano?”  
“Il piano è sbarazzarci della spazzatura e restituire il furgone. E più tardi incontrare Liam per una birra, se per te va bene.”  
Harry posò entrambe le mani in grembo. “Non vi dispiace se mi intrometto?”  
“Non te l’avrei proposto altrimenti.” Louis gli rivolse un sorriso, uno che gli arricciò gli angoli degli occhi e gli fece quasi comparire una fossetta.  
In quell’esatto momento, Harry volle sapere che sapore avesse Louis.  
Si morse l’interno della guancia e sperò che la sua espressione non lo tradisse. “Mi sembra un’ottima idea, allora. E grazie per oggi. E anche per tutto il resto. Sei stato davvero fantastico in tutta questa faccenda.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento. Quando rispose, la sua voce era più dolce di quanto Harry l’avesse mai sentita prima. “Non c’è di che, Principino. Per la cronaca, per me è un onore.”  
_Principino_. Era strano quanto velocemente fosse arrivato a suonare come qualcosa di simile a un vezzeggiativo. Harry voleva sentirselo mormorare all’orecchio, voleva sentire la voce roca di Louis e la sua mano sul suo cazzo.  
Doveva darsi una calmata.  
Si schiarì la gola e sollevò lo sguardo dal punto dove si era istintivamente focalizzato per un attimo sul ventre di Louis. Cristo, quella non era affatto una buona idea. Louis non gli aveva dato alcun segnale evidente che fosse interessato, e Harry doveva smetterla di vedere doppi sensi ovunque. L’aveva solo un po’… scosso, tutto quanto – la squallida mattina e la dolcezza inaspettata di Louis, e poi vederlo con quei ragazzini di strada, il modo in cui era riuscito a fornire loro un punto di riferimento temporaneo. Se Harry fosse stato furbo, se ne sarebbe andato a casa.  
“Zayn tornerà da Parigi tra un’ora. Potrei chiamarlo.” Lanciò a Louis uno sguardo di sbieco. “Potrei chiedergli di unirsi a noi, se non è un problema?”  
“Giochi a fare il cupido?”  
“Solo una serata tra amici.” Harry sorrise e incrociò le gambe all’altezza delle caviglie. Senza volerlo, la sua voce si incrinò appena, portando con sé una proposta velata che non era affatto intenzionale. O forse sì. “Se io e te ci dovessimo ritrovare a fare i terzi incomodi, sono certo che riusciremo a trovare un modo per intrattenerci da soli.”  
“Sono sicuro che ci verrà in mente qualcosa.” Louis suonò cautamente neutrale. Il suo pollice si muoveva a ritmo di musica, gli occhi fissi sulla strada. “A parte questo, casa tua è praticamente di strada. Che ne dici se ti lascio lì? Poi possiamo incontrarci più tardi al pub.”  
“Stai cercando di liberarti di me?” Harry gli rivolse un sorrisetto. Avrebbe anche potuto risparmiarsi la fatica; Louis non lo stava guardando.  
“Devo andare a fare la spesa e in lavanderia. Cose noiose.” Louis corrugò la fronte. “Non tutti hanno dei servi a loro completa disposizione.”  
Harry si irrigidì. “Mi faccio la spesa e la lavatrice da solo.” Il più delle volte, almeno. “Non è tipo – Non sono semplicemente uno stereotipo del ragazzino ricco e viziato, sai?”  
Ci vollero diversi secondi prima che Louis chinasse la testa. “Scusami,” disse, così piano da essere quasi un sussurro. “Questa me la potevo risparmiare. E in realtà non sono arrabbiato con _te_.” Prima che Harry potesse intervenire con una domanda, Louis continuò, a voce più alta. “Grazie per oggi. Hai davvero dato un contributo, e ti sono grato per l’aiuto. Inoltre,” una brevissima pausa, “Ti sono grato per la compagnia.”  
_Se non sono io, allora con chi è che sei arrabbiato?_ Niente domande, però. Harry gliel’aveva promesso, ma sembrava sempre più difficile ogni momento che passavano insieme, con ogni minuscolo e frammentato pezzo di puzzle che Louis lasciava sulla sua strada. Harry deglutì e disincrociò le caviglie, esitando con lo sguardo sul profilo di Louis. “Davvero ti ha fatto piacere avermi attorno?” chiese alla fine.  
Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata, così rapidamente che Harry quasi se la perse. “Sì. Sei una buona compagnia, piccolo Principe. Nonostante tutto.”  
Detto da Louis, quella doveva essere quasi una dichiarazione di amicizia. Harry l’avrebbe accettata. “Anche tu sei una buona compagnia,” gli disse.  
“Lieto di sentirtelo dire. Ti senti un po’ meglio, ora?” Questa volta Louis non distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, un sorriso a persistere nei suoi occhi. Il respiro di Harry si bloccò in gola, il calore si diffuse nel suo stomaco.  
Quando il sorriso di Louis svanì, Harry si rese conto di essere rimasto in silenzio per troppo tempo, limitandosi a fissarlo. Distolse lo sguardo. “Non necessariamente meglio,” rispose. “Ma credo più… con i piedi per terra. C’era questa ragazzina che mi ha, uhm, offerto il suo corpo? E quel tipo di… deve essere una vita difficile, la sua. Essere costretta a fare quelle cose. Decisamente peggio rispetto al ricevere insulti su internet. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per aiutare.”  
“Non trasformarla in una missione di salvataggio.” Di punto in bianco, il tono di Louis divenne brusco, le parole nuovamente ruvide. “Shayna – è di lei che stai parlando, no? – non è una _vittima_ , Harry. Non è un’immigrata clandestina schiavizzata da qualche magnaccia o cose simili. Non sto dicendo che queste situazioni non esistano, ma la sua non è _niente_ del genere.” Inspirò bruscamente. “Non sta aspettando che qualcuno la _salvi_ , porca puttana.”  
Harry si raddrizzò, sentendo tutto il calore scivolare via dal suo viso. Maledizione, era davvero stufo, dannatamente _stufo_ del tira e molla di Louis, che passava dall’essere gentile a irascibile come una sorta di flipper umano. “E allora?” ribatté aspramente. “Quindi non mi è concesso provare empatia?”  
Louis aprì la bocca per rispondere, poi la richiuse. Attorno a loro cadde un silenzio pesante, e Harry si rifiutò di essere il primo a romperlo.  
Era… strano. La reazione di Louis era _strana_ , quasi troppo intensa, troppo sulla difensiva, quando Harry non aveva fatto niente di male. Era stata la reazione di qualcuno personalmente toccato.  
Louis si era inserito così bene con quei ragazzini. Come se fosse stato uno di loro.  
Lo era? Lo era stato?  
Quando Louis finalmente parlò, i suoi occhi erano fissi sul semaforo rosso, il ronzio del motore al minimo che quasi inghiottiva la sua voce. “No. No, non sto dicendo questo. Sto dicendo che non dovresti compatirla. Non vorrebbe la tua pietà, non quando si tratta di scelte che ha fatto per sé. Non sto dicendo che siano delle buone scelte, ma sono le sue.”  
Espirando tutto in una volta, Harry elaborò le parole di Louis prima di rispondere. “Be’, okay. Ma _tu_ stai cercando di salvarli.”  
“Non è vero.” Louis mise di nuovo il furgone in moto, e quando Harry guardò davanti a sé, intravide il campanile della chiesa greca a un paio di minuti dal suo appartamento. Tornò a concentrarsi su Louis giusto in tempo per vederlo sollevare una mano per tirarsi indietro i capelli. “ _Non_ sto cercando di salvarli. Sto cercando di fornire loro un rifugio sicuro, e di aiutarli a trovare delle alternative. Sono loro a fare le scelte, ma dovrebbero essere scelte _consapevoli_. Molto spesso, non lo sono.”  
“Quindi li aiuti a salvarsi da soli.”  
“Ci provo.” Louis svoltò a sinistra in Pratt Street. “Se è quello che vogliono.”  
“È molto…” Appoggiandosi allo schienale, Harry scosse la testa. L’unico termine che gli venne in mente fu, “Bello. È molto bello da parte tua.”  
“Bello,” ripeté Louis, suonando completamente indifferente. I suoi occhi, però, si illuminarono per un secondo.  
“Bello. Sì.” Harry annuì tra sé, poi si allungò per toccare la spalla di Louis. “Grazie per avermi portato con te.” Non spostò la mano. Dopo un attimo, Louis si abbandonò al tocco, un sorriso vero a curvare la sua bocca.  
“Sì, be’. Immagino tu sia proprio un affascinante bastardo.”  
Stringendo la spalla di Louis, Harry emise un sussulto, camuffando un sorrisetto. “Chiedo scusa, ma sono al cento percento legittimo. Potrei farti _impiccare_ per ciò che hai detto.”  
“Non potresti davvero,” gli disse Louis asciutto.  
Harry valutò la risposta con un borbottio. “Torre di Londra?”  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che la risposta sia no.”  
“Questo piano fa schifo,” disse Harry. “Maledetti tempi moderni. Non posso neanche più far sbudellare e squartare la gente.”  
“È una vita difficile.” Il tono di Louis era tutto falsa solidarietà, e Harry gli diede una piccola spinta e si ritirò proprio mentre attraversavano il Regent’s Canal. Louis fermò il furgone. Il suo sorriso si era allargato in un ghigno, e Harry sogghignò di rimando, un po’ stordito dalla stanchezza. Troppo poco sonno, troppe cose nella sua testa – e poi c’era Louis.  
Sì, stare lontani per tre ore sarebbe stata una cosa positiva.  
“Sei sicuro che non ti scocci liberarti della spazzatura da solo?” gli chiese comunque Harry.  
“ _Principino_.” Nonostante fosse perlopiù esasperato, il tono nascondeva una punta di affetto. “L’ho già fatto prima che arrivasse Vostra Disponibilità Reale. Sono sicuro che me la caverò.”  
“D’accordo. È solo che non volevo che pensassi che non volessi sporcarmi le mani.”  
Per un istante, il ghigno di Louis si contrasse in una smorfia, poi riapparve di nuovo. “Mai,” disse semplicemente.  
Harry si schiarì la gola e deglutì, percependo l’aria densa sulla lingua, le vibrazioni del motore a ronzargli nello stomaco. Afferrò la maniglia della portiera mentre Louis continuava a osservarlo con quello strano mezzo sorriso. “Allora ci vediamo al pub? Con Liam?”  
“E Zayn, se ha voglia.” Louis distolse lo sguardo, ma il suo sorriso persistette. “Ti scrivo non appena so i dettagli.”  
 “Va benissimo. Sì.” Harry afferrò la maglietta che gli aveva prestato Louis e la sollevò. “La lavo e te la restituisco più tardi.”  
“Non essere ridicolo. La butterò insieme al resto del bucato.”  
Oh. Be’, il piano di Harry di tenere la maglietta per un altro po’ era appena andato in fumo. Era _comoda_. “Sei sicuro? Non voglio che sia un disturbo.”  
“Te l’ho detto, devo comunque fare la lavatrice.” Il tono di Louis non lasciava spazio a dubbi, quindi Harry posò nuovamente la maglietta sul cruscotto con delicatezza.  
“Okay. Allora ci vediamo più tardi.”  
“Assolutamente.” Louis gli sorrise, le mani poggiate sul volante senza stringere. Harry temporeggiò per un altro po’, in attesa di… di _qualcosa_. Louis però non aggiunse nient’altro, quindi Harry alla fine aprì la portiera e scese sul marciapiede. Salutandolo con la mano, chiuse la portiera con una spinta e si voltò, senza guardarsi indietro neanche una volta.  
Avrebbe rivisto Louis in tre ore. Nel frattempo, avrebbe fatto meglio a cercare di sbrogliare il caos nella sua testa.  
   
**  
   
Liam si bloccò con la birra a mezz’aria. “L’hai portato con te dai ragazzini di strada.”  
“È quello che ho detto. Non farlo sembrare come se avessi ucciso qualcuno.” Louis lanciò un’occhiata all’entrata del pub, dato che Harry gli aveva scritto che lui e Zayn avrebbero fatto venti minuti di ritardo a causa di qualcosa relativo alla sicurezza. Ancora nessun segno dei due. Una volta che fossero arrivati, sarebbe stato interessante vedere per quanto tempo sarebbero riusciti a rimanere senza essere assaliti dalla gente.  
Merda, qualcuno avrebbe potuto cercare di fotografare Harry con Louis nell’inquadratura. Doveva filarsela. Non che qualcuno avrebbe fatto caso a una persona sfocata sullo sfondo, niente del genere, ma probabilmente sarebbe accaduto se uno dei vecchi clienti di Louis lo avesse riconosciuto e fosse andato a spifferarlo ai giornali – il Principe in compagnia di un gigolò, porca puttana, quella storia avrebbe _venduto_. Specialmente dopo l’intervista di Harry il martedì successivo, due giorni prima della partita di apertura dei Mondiali in Brasile.  
La tempistica dell’intervista sarebbe dovuta essere perfetta. Avrebbe dato a tutti un solo giorno per immergersi nell’isteria generale prima che il calcio prendesse inevitabilmente il sopravvento sulle prime pagine dei giornali. Con un po’ di fortuna, per la fine dei Mondiali la sessualità del secondo in linea di successione per la Corona sarebbe stata una vecchia notizia, stampata sulla carta buona solo per avvolgere _fish and chips_.  
Un calcio di Liam riportò Louis alla realtà. Sobbalzò. “Scusa, cos’hai detto?”  
“ _Ho detto_ ,” Liam usò il dorso della sua mano per pulirsi i baffi da birra, “che quando hai iniziato questa cosa con i ragazzi, ti ci sono voluti sei mesi anche solo per parlarmene. E io sono, tipo, uno dei tuoi migliori amici.”  
Il tono di Liam non rivelava granché, ma i suoi occhi tradivano sconforto. Questo portò Louis a cercare la sua mano e intrecciare le loro dita. “Non uno dei tanti,” lo corresse con dolcezza. “Tu _sei_ il mio migliore amico.”  
“Eppure non mi hai mai proposto di venire con te.” Di nuovo, Liam suonò terribilmente neutrale. Louis strinse la presa, poi lo lasciò andare.  
“Ti ho ferito?”  
Ci volle un po’ perché Liam rispondesse. Quando lo fece, fu con un sospiro, abbassando le spalle, la scarsa illuminazione a eliminare tutto il colore dai suoi occhi. “Forse un po’. Penso di aver capito, comunque.” Posò la birra e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. “È legato al tuo passato, no? E non è qualcosa di cui parliamo. Il nostro _passato_.” Le virgolette immaginarie che mise alla parola furono seguite da un piccolo sorriso.  
Louis ricambiò. “Già.”  
“Eppure,” disse Liam. “Nel momento in cui il Principe Harry piomba nella tua vita, lo porti con te?”  
Con lo sguardo basso, Louis passò un dito sulla condensa del suo bicchiere. “Era sconvolto. Non avrei mai potuto mollarlo in quelle condizioni.”  
D’altra parte, nessuno aveva forzato Louis a dare più informazioni del minimo indispensabile, ma… Harry aveva già offerto così tanto di se stesso. Era stata una conseguenza logica delle conversazioni che avevano avuto, e avendo Harry chiesto consiglio Louis, non aveva potuto far altro che aprirsi.  
Eppure.  
“Ti è davvero entrato sotto pelle,” disse Liam. Non era una domanda, e Louis mantenne le mani ferme e il suo sguardo lontano da quello di Liam.  
“Be’, Zayn è entrato sotto la _tua_ pelle. Sta venendo qui con Harry, tra parentesi.”  
Liam si gelò, anche se solo per un attimo. “Bel tentativo, amico. Ma conosco i tuoi trucchetti, e non te la caverai così facilmente.” Sollevò il suo bicchiere e si accigliò oltre il bordo. Al tavolo accanto al loro, un gruppo di turisti scoppiò in grida eccitate per qualcosa alla tivù – ah, la squadra nazionale italiana era apparsa sullo schermo – e Liam aspettò che l’entusiasmo si placasse prima di dire, “Quello che voglio sapere è cosa lo rende diverso. Non è solo il fatto che sia un Principe, vero? Probabilmente non è mai stato quello.”  
Louis si fermò a rifletterci. All’epoca, il fatto che Harry fosse un principe aveva svolto un ruolo fondamentale. In quel momento, era una cosa di poca importanza, quasi un inconveniente.  
Un movimento alla porta catturò la sua attenzione, dove un tizio corpulento fece il suo ingresso per squadrare gli occupanti del locale con uno sguardo tagliente. Dalle loro indagini, lo riconobbe come una delle guardie del corpo di Harry, Zach – sposato, con un appartamento discretamente ampio e nessun dispendioso vizio del gioco. Dietro la massa dell’uomo, Harry sembrava minuscolo, la camicia sbottonata a quadri blu e rossi a pendergli dalle spalle. Si voltò per tenere aperta la porta per Zayn.  
Louis scoccò a Liam uno sguardo di avvertimento. “Senti, questa cosa con Harry, è complicata. E loro sono qui, quindi non… non parliamone adesso.”  
“Sono qui?” Liam si girò sulla sedia, il movimento così brusco da fargli versare della birra sulla maglia. Era la cosa più lontana dal rimanere tranquillo che Louis gli avesse mai visto fare, e mentre Liam imprecava e tamponava il suo stomaco, Louis lottò per soffocare una risata.  
“Calmati, Payno,” disse. “Vuoi che ti tenga la mano, o pensi di riuscire a farcela a parlare con lui da solo?”  
“Chiudi il becco,” sibilò Liam proprio mentre Zayn prese una sedia e vi si lasciò cadere sopra. Mantenne il suo portamento con quel tipo di freddezza apparente che Louis avrebbe disprezzato se non avesse visto Zayn scoppiare a ridere all’idea di un gruppo di zombie muoversi goffamente per un campo da calcio e gridare, “Gooooooal,” con voci disgustosamente strozzate.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese Zayn. Il suo sguardo indugiò sul bicipite di Liam per un istante più lungo di quanto sarebbe stato considerato educato – non che Louis potesse biasimarlo; i bicipiti di Liam erano uno spettacolo per gli occhi. così come i suoi addominali. A volte, Louis lo odiava. Quando cercava di fargli bere dei disgustosi frullati proteici che puzzavano e sapevano di melma, per esempio. Quella merda doveva essere bandita; forse Louis avrebbe potuto farsi aiutare da Harry. Sì, molto bene. Louis gliel’avrebbe proposto non appena il Principe fosse riuscito a superare i clienti del pub che l’avevano fermato per delle foto.  
“Tutto a posto,” disse Louis. “Com’era Parigi?”  
“Parigi?” Liam cercò di passare inosservato nel disfarsi del tovagliolo inzuppato e nel fingere di non essere quel tipo di persona che si versa la birra addosso. Nella modesta opinione di Louis, stava fallendo miseramente.  
“Oh, sì.” Zayn scrollò le spalle. “Solo un viaggio in giornata, più o meno. Non riesco mai a vedere molto della città con quelli, sapete?”  
No, Louis non lo sapeva. Pensò che sarebbe stato leggermente da stronzi farglielo notare, quindi evitò. Mentre Liam gli chiedeva del Louvre – per quanto Louis ne sapesse, il suo amico non aveva nessun interesse per l’arte – Louis osservò Harry posare per innumerevoli fotografie, il suo sorriso largo e allenato, vuoto. Oltre il flash di una fotocamera, incrociò lo sguardo di Louis, e il suo sorriso si tramutò in qualcosa di più dolce, più sereno.  
Era stato merito di Louis?  
Non appena Harry ebbe compiuto il proprio dovere, con la sua guardia del corpo a incombergli accanto come un’ombra minacciosa, si scusò e finalmente raggiunse i ragazzi, arrivando nel bel mezzo della discussione tra Liam e Zayn riguardante un’esposizione di disegni concettuali della Marvel che Zayn non era ancora riuscito ad andare a vedere. Il che – un momento, quello era proprio il campo di Louis. Ma d’altra parte, non si sarebbe mai intromesso di fronte all’offerta altruista di Liam di accompagnare Zayn, quando pareva che tutti gli amici di Zayn non sapessero come apprezzare quelle meraviglie di fumetti basati su persone con poteri sovrumani.  
Decidendo di lasciarli alla loro conversazione, Louis avvicinò una sedia per Harry e gli sorrise. “Ciao di nuovo. Noto che non hai problemi a violare una proprietà aziendale e bazzicare con un gruppo di ragazzini senzatetto, eppure hai bisogno di una guardia del corpo per uscire a prenderti una birra. Me lo spieghi?”  
“Ciao.” Abbandonandosi sulla sedia, Harry si sfregò una mano sulla nuca. Il suo sorriso era imbarazzato. “Be’, è solo che, si spera che non escano foto di questo pomeriggio, così nessuno verrà mai a saperlo. Ma ci saranno foto di stasera, e mia madre mi avrebbe tagliato la testa.”  
La madre di Harry. La _Regina_. Louis ebbe bisogno di un attimo per elaborare l’informazione perché porca puttana, a volte lo coglieva ancora di sorpresa.  
“Ci saremmo potuti incontrare a casa di qualcuno,” disse ad alta voce. “Sarebbe stato meglio, per te?”  
“No, qui è bello.” Harry si voltò per studiare la lista delle birre sulla lavagna, la luce distante del bar che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi e trasformava le estremità sottili dei suoi ricci in blu elettrico. “E mi hai detto che tu e Liam lo fate ogni sabato, un pub diverso ogni volta, quindi non volevo rompere le abitudini.”  
“Come sei premuroso.”  
Harry lo guardò con intensità. “Posso esserlo. Se la situazione lo richiede.”  
Louis era quasi, _quasi_ sicuro di non essersi immaginato la nota allusiva nella voce di Harry. C’erano stati alcuni momenti proprio come quello, quando erano nel furgone, in cui sembrava che Harry stesse flirtando e Louis si era imposto di mantenere la calma. Sebbene probabilmente quella nave fosse già salpata.  
Forse doveva solo togliersi il pensiero. Una botta e via. Fine.  
No. _Cazzo_ no, sarebbe stata una pessima idea – non solo perché era passato un po’ dall’ultima volta in cui Louis era stato con qualcuno, ma anche perché non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa ne pensasse Harry al riguardo, se ci fossero delle vere intenzioni dietro le sue provocazioni, cos’era che volesse da Louis.  
Urlava solo guai. In lettere maiuscole e con diversi punti esclamativi annessi. Nessuno dei due aveva bisogno di quel tipo di complicazioni.  
Louis fece un respiro lento e si sporse per colpire la spalla di Harry con la propria. “Che ne dici di offrirci un altro giro, allora? Sarebbe estremamente premuroso da parte tua.”  
“Questo lo posso fare.” Ricambiando la spallata, Harry si rimise in piedi. Agitò le dita per attirare l’attenzione di Zayn e Liam, che sussultarono appena, allontanando i loro visi chinati vicini. “Vado a prendere da bere,” disse loro Harry. “Cosa volete?”  
Per un attimo, Louis si ritrovò a fissare le dita lunghe e affusolate di Harry. C’erano buone possibilità che Harry potesse stringergli entrambi i polsi con una mano, e Gesù, no, Louis non avrebbe dovuto ancora prendere in considerazione quelle idee.  
Invitare Harry forse era stato un errore. Louis era sicuro di aver commesso errori peggiori in passato, e ne era sempre uscito a testa alta. Quella situazione non sarebbe stata diversa.  
Avrebbe assistito Harry per la sua intervista con David Dimbley, che sarebbe poi stata registrata e mandata in onda. Nel gestire le conseguenze, Louis si sarebbe assicurato di rimanere sullo sfondo, e poi, prima del previsto, Harry sarebbe svanito dalla sua vita perché le persone come lui erano amici di vincitori sociali come Zayn e Niall, non di disadattati come Louis e Liam. Allora Harry sarebbe sparito, in modo lento e graduale, lasciando solo un sapore agrodolce in fondo alla gola di Louis.  
   
**  
   
Circa quaranta minuti più tardi, il pub cominciò a riempirsi di molta più gente, dei loro bisbigli e occhiate. Zach li scortò fuori attraverso la porta sul retro. “È come un orologio,” spiegò in risposta a una domanda di Liam. “ _PrinceWatch_ twitta la sua posizione, e da allora abbiamo circa dieci minuti.”  
“ _PrinceWatch_?” Louis mimò a Harry con la bocca. Tra tutte le cose ridicole che riempivano la vita di Harry, quella doveva essere nei primi posti.  
Il rossore sulle guance di Harry era delizioso. Il disagio nella sua voce no. “Sono un po’… pesanti.”  
“Lo stalkerano,” aggiunse Zayn. “Sono totalmente ossessionati dallo scoprire ogni suo movimento, dove va e con chi parla. Hanno trovato il suo appartamento un paio di anni fa. Avendo circa mezzo milione di follower, avevano postato abbastanza dettagli da far sì che la gente si presentasse alla sua porta ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.”  
Harry mantenne lo sguardo fisso sulla macchina che li stava aspettando, la luce di un lampione a delineare il suo profilo di arancione. “Ho dovuto traslocare.”  
Cristo, ma che cazzo. Louis si rimangiò tutto; non era per niente ridicolo, ma quasi sicuramente la cosa più inquietante che avesse sentito da un po’. Mezzo milione di follower. Cinquecentomila. Ammontava a un sedicesimo degli abitanti di Londra, e sì, _okay_ , quei follower dovevano essere sparsi per il mondo, ovviamente. Ma se alcuni di loro avessero già cominciato a indagare sulle foto sgranate di Louis? E se qualcuno avesse fatto il collegamento, _e se_ … basta.  
Basta.  
Erano passati sei anni. Era cambiato un bel po’ da allora, e un sacco di suoi clienti erano stati ubriachi, o era stata una cosa affrettata in un vicolo buio o in una squallida stanza d’hotel, non abbastanza per lasciare più di un vago ricordo del suo viso. La maggior parte dei suoi clienti non era stata interessata al suo viso, in ogni caso. René sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscere Louis, però, e così anche l’unico altro regolare di Louis, un tizio sempre nervoso di nome Jake che si eccitava con il sesso abitudinario e gli abusi verbali. Ma nessuno dei due era mai sembrato particolarmente interessato al Principe Harry, quindi… cazzo, okay. _Okay_.  
Il petto di Louis si strinse in un altro respiro. Anche se non c’erano telecamere attorno a loro, si nascose dietro la grande figura di Liam. Quando Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa, Louis replicò con un’alzata di spalle e un movimento delle sopracciglia che avrebbe potuto significare qualsiasi cosa.  
Fortunatamente, raggiunsero l’auto in attesa prima che Harry avesse la possibilità di chiederglielo.  
   
**  
   
Louis era stato particolarmente distante per tutto il viaggio di ritorno dal locale, ma Harry notò che si era gradualmente rilassato una volta che si furono sistemati nel soggiorno di Harry. Il voto popolare decise che dovessero guardare _Iron Man 2_ , e quando Zayn e Louis si resero conto di conoscerlo entrambi a memoria, passarono diversi minuti a scambiarsi battute dal primo film.  
Harry si mise comodo, sorridendo e sorseggiando la sua birra, e osservò Louis fare lo stesso. Il sorriso che Liam rivolse a Zayn era stranamente dolce, e Harry sentì qualcosa contorcersi nello stomaco che non era proprio invidia, ma non era neanche _non_ invidia. _Avrai una fila di ragazzi ai tuoi piedi non appena diventerai disponibile_ ; questo era quello che gli aveva detto Louis. Harry non credeva di volere ragazzi ai suoi piedi, però; tutto quello che voleva, era qualcuno che lo guardasse in quel modo: con la massima attenzione e un sorriso sincero.  
Voltandosi, si alzò dal divano per andare a cercare qualche snack, non avendo ricevuto risposta alla sua vaga domanda se qualcuno avesse voluto qualcosa in particolare. Stava giusto frugando nella dispensa quando Louis entrò in cucina, andando diretto verso il lavandino per riempire un bicchiere d’acqua. Harry lo osservò con la coda dell’occhio, ma non disse niente.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese Louis attraverso la tensione che aleggiava tra loro.  
Bloccandosi con due buste di patatine strette in una mano, Harry si voltò a guardarlo. Trovò Louis a osservarlo di rimando, appoggiato contro il lavandino con un fianco in fuori, una mano sulla vita e un’espressione ansiosa sul viso.  
“Potrei farti la stessa domanda,” replicò Harry.  
“Io sto benissimo.”  
“Non sembrava, quando abbiamo lasciato il pub. Eri tutto silenzioso.”  
Louis inarcò un sopracciglio, e Harry non sarebbe dovuto esserne attratto. E non sarebbe neanche dovuto essere attratto da quell’accenno di barba sul suo mento, o a come Louis fosse apparso tutto morbido e scompigliato quella mattina, vestito con una maglietta logora e dei boxer con il logo di Superman. Il silenzio tra loro si prolungò per un’altra manciata di secondi, i suoni del film che filtravano attraverso la porta aperta e si confondevano con le risate improvvise di Zayn.  
Dopo aver svuotato il bicchiere in un colpo solo, Louis lo posò sul piano di lavoro, poi si avvicinò al frigo per esaminare l’elenco delle scommesse sui Mondiali che Harry aveva attaccato il giorno prima. Il suo tono era indifferente. “Ti dico il mio problema se tu mi dici il tuo.”  
“Il mio è stupido,” disse Harry. “Forse.”  
Louis scosse la testa e sorrise. “Ne dubito. Andiamo, non starai pensando ancora a quegli imbecilli su Twitter, vero? Perché loro non sanno niente, Jon Snow.”  
“Eh?”  
“Lascia perdere. Un’altra citazione di _Game of Thrones_. Che dovresti davvero guardare, tra parentesi. Te l’ho mai detto?”  
“Potresti averlo fatto. Tipo, due o tre volte.”  
“Forse dovrei solo metterti a sedere e fartelo vedere con me. È un mio dovere verso il Paese, no?” Louis passò i polpastrelli sui bordi dell’elenco, ma il suo sguardo era su Harry. “Ora sputa il rospo. Perché sei così imbronciato?”  
Harry espirò dal naso. “Stavo solo, uhm. Pensando a quello che voglio, presumo.”  
“Quello che vuoi?” Poggiando il fianco contro il muro, Louis attese un momento prima di aggiungere, “Dalla vita? Per colazione? Per Natale?”  
Contro la sua volontà, Harry si ritrovò a sorridere appena. “In una relazione. Te l’ho detto che era stupido.”  
“E io ti ho detto che probabilmente non lo sarebbe stato, e non lo è. Mi spiace di non avere nulla di utile da offrirti, però. Esperienza molto limitata, la mia.” Louis scrollò una spalla. Sotto la sua maglietta sottile, le sue clavicole si spostarono al movimento, e merda, Harry voleva leccarle, voleva premere Louis contro il frigorifero e baciarlo fino a lasciarli entrambi intontiti e senza fiato.  
_Te lo puoi scordare_.  
“Non hai avuto molte relazioni?” gli chiese Harry.  
Un’altra scrollata. “Non ci ho neanche provato.”  
“Ma tu… _perché_?” Harry lo stava fissando; _sapeva_ che lo stava fissando. Però… perché? “Cioè, avrai un sacco di offerte, no? Sei, tipo, bellissimo, e intelligente, e…” E Harry doveva chiudere la bocca. “Non capisco,” concluse debolmente.  
“Grazie per la fiducia. Ma non c’è davvero molto da capire.” La bocca di Louis ebbe una strana contrazione, ma Harry non pensò che fosse diretta a lui. Toccandosi il petto, le sue parole successive suonarono come se stesse recitando qualcosa. “È quel che è.” [ndt. “ _It is what it is_.”]  
Il che significava che Louis non aveva intenzione di discuterne oltre. Va bene, allora. Harry sarebbe dovuto essere abituato a scontrarsi contro i muri invisibili di Louis, sebbene fosse sembrato come se Louis si fosse aperto quel giorno, come se magari…  
Magari _niente_.  
“Allora che ti è preso prima, fuori dal pub?” gli chiese invece Harry. I patti andavano rispettati.  
“Oh, quello.” Il sorriso di Louis lasciò spazio a una smorfia. “Mi ha praticamente preso alla sprovvista la mancanza di rispetto per la tua privacy. Non avevo realizzato che le persone fossero a quei livelli quando si tratta di stalkerarti.”  
“Ci ho fatto l’abitudine.”  
“Be’, _non dovresti_ , maledizione. Non sono affari loro dove vivi, o con chi esci.” Louis pronunciò quelle parole dure spingendosi via dal muro e scompigliandosi i capelli con una mano. La sua frangia rimase per aria e gli diede un’aria trafelata, un genio folle alle prese con gli esperimenti. Nonostante l’argomento, Harry sbottò in una risata leggera.  
Louis lo fissò con uno sguardo pungente. “Non c’è niente da ridere.”  
“No, hai ragione.” Harry inspirò e tornò serio. “Ma non posso neanche cambiare le cose, quindi preferisco non pensarci. È quel che è, giusto?”  
“Hai appena,” Louis piegò le dita per formare una pistola, “avuto la faccia tosta di rispondermi citando il mio stesso tatuaggio?”  
“Il tuo tatuaggio?”  
Tirando il colletto della sua maglietta, Louis la abbassò quel tanto che bastava per mostrare le curve superiori delle lettere nere scarabocchiate sul suo petto. Oh, porca miseria, non era _per niente_ giusto. Harry fremette dalla voglia di toccarlo, si stava già chinando in avanti quando se ne rese conto. Cercò di trasformarlo in un movimento casuale, allungando una mano oltre Louis per recuperare una ciotola. Patatine, giusto. Le patatine dovevano andare in una ciotola, e Harry doveva darsi una regolata.  
“Sembra bello,” disse a Louis in quello che sperò passasse per un complimento disinvolto. “Ha una storia dietro?”  
“Sì,” disse Louis, ma non approfondì la risposta. Invece, colpì con la mano l’elenco di scommesse e domandò, “Questo è per i Mondiali, giusto? Qual è la posta in gioco?”  
“Il tuo onore,” rispose Zayn al posto di Harry, facendo il suo ingresso nella cucina, Liam subito dietro.  
“Indubbiamente.” Louis inclinò la testa. “Cos’altro?”  
Zayn afferrò un pacchetto dalle mani di Harry e lo aprì, offrendo le patatine a Liam che declinò scuotendo educatamente la testa. Scrollando le spalle, Zayn si servì da solo e disse con la bocca piena, “Avevamo pensato alla tua anima e a cinque litri di sangue. Il tuo o quello di qualcun altro, decidi tu.”  
“E anche una bottiglia di vino a persona per il vincitore,” aggiunse Harry. Allo sguardo sorpreso di Louis, strinse gli occhi. “Cosa ti aspettavi?”  
Louis esitò. “Più qualcosa tipo mille sterline o giù di lì.”  
“Non si tratta di soldi,” scattò Harry.  
“Scusami,” disse Louis sottovoce. “Non voleva essere una frecciatina, davvero. Ma di solito la gente scommette soldi, e voi siete ricchi.”  
Fu Zayn a spezzare la tensione. “Senti, lo facciamo da quando ci siamo conosciuti all’università. Sempre la stessa cosa per i Mondiali e gli Europei, e per la Champions League dopo la fase a gironi.” Staccando l’elenco dal frigo, lo passò a Liam, che lo studiò con un’espressione seria mentre Zayn continuava il discorso. “Ero senza un soldo ai tempi, del tutto dipendente da un lavoro di merda in una caffetteria e dalle offerte occasionali al Tesco. Ecco perché abbiamo optato per una bottiglia di vino. La differenza era che io compravo sempre la cosa più economica che riuscissi a trovare, e Harry e Niall saccheggiavano le cantine dei loro genitori.”  
Harry svuotò il secondo sacchetto di patatine in una ciotola. “Non dirlo come se noi non corressimo rischi personali. Credo che Niall abbia evitato per un pelo di essere diseredato, una volta.”  
“Cosa aveva fatto?” domandò Louis, sollevando lo sguardo.  
Zayn sogghignò. “Mi aveva regalato per sbaglio una bottiglia di un qualche vino francese pregiato che era praticamente insostituibile.”  
Quando Louis scoppiò in una piccola risata, Harry si ritrovò a fissare le rughette attorno ai suoi occhi. Gli ci volle un momento per ricomporsi. Anche allora, si sentì mancare un po’ il fiato.


	6. VI

_James Morrison_  - You Give Me Something  
 _Lorde_ \- Bravado

 

Se Louis avesse dovuto contare solo le ore di veglia, ci sarebbe stata una concreta possibilità che negli ultimi dieci giorni avesse trascorso a casa di Harry lo stesso tempo trascorso a casa sua. Quella che era iniziata come una prima colazione sulla terrazza del Principe si era evoluta in riunioni strategiche nel suo salotto, discorsi sconclusionati e nuovi legami con i suoi amici davanti a una birra o un film, scambiandosi occhiate agli eccessi di risa di Liam per le battute di Zayn.  
Nel corso di quelle mattinate e delle lunghe nottate, Louis era arrivato a trovare tracce della sua presenza sparpagliate ovunque. C’era il suo nome sull’elenco delle scommesse attaccato al frigo di Harry, c’era uno schizzo di Zayn sulla lavagna che mostrava Louis e Liam intenti a scambiarsi un cinque, e c’era una tazza che Louis aveva rivendicato come propria perché si identificava fortemente con il motto stampato sulla ceramica. _Keep calm and drink tea_ era il modo in cui si tratteneva dal vomitare a causa di quella minima percentuale di commenti online veramente disgustosi relativi alle attuali speculazioni sulla sessualità di Harry. In mancanza di una dichiarazione ufficiale da Buckingham Palace, i rumor erano fuori controllo.  
Be’. Quella dichiarazione stava per essere fatta.  
“Allora, la gente è preoccupata soprattutto per due aspetti, okay?” Sdraiato sul pavimento in pantaloncini e canottiera, Liam agitò una copia di un qualche elaborato grafico che in teoria collegava la frequenza di determinate parole chiave ai rispettivi argomenti. O qualcosa del genere. Louis si era perso per un minuto durante la spiegazione. “Ci sono quelli che pensano che conquisterai ogni locale in città–”  
“Ogni cazzo in città, più che altro,” si intromise Niall con un sorriso allegro.  
“È giusto, no?” Sdraiato sulla schiena con la testa sulla coscia di Harry, Zayn non si prese nemmeno la briga di aprire gli occhi. “Il nostro ragazzo dovrà pur recuperare il tempo perduto.” Strascicò le parole in modo lento e divertito, e a Louis piaceva quel ragazzo, sul serio, ma qualcosa riguardo a quelle affermazioni non gli andò a genio. Non avrebbero dovuto scherzare sul fatto che Harry avesse potuto spassarsela con flirt occasionali, non quando Harry avrebbe dovuto essere convincente nel mostrare al pubblico l’esatto contrario. Non quando aveva detto a Louis che avrebbe voluto qualcosa di stabile, sembrando quasi imbarazzato dalla sua stessa confessione.  
 _Mostrami quel ragazzo che mi rimarrebbe accanto una volta che i media comincerebbero a dargli la caccia_.  
Louis aveva fatto del suo meglio per non soffermarsi su quelle parole, eppure la sua mente continuava a ricordargliele in momenti particolari, un ciclo infinito di, _mostrami quel ragazzo_ , _mostrami quel ragazzo_. Stava per protestare contro il modo incurante in cui Zayn aveva affrontato l’argomento, ma Harry lo batté sul tempo.  
“Non penso di poter recuperare il tempo perduto, tipo, scopando in giro – è solo che… lascia perdere.” Harry scosse la testa. “Non lo farei mai. E non solo perché mi metterebbe in cattiva luce.”  
“Sei sempre stato un romanticone,” disse Zayn, sollevando le palpebre per rivolgere un sorrisetto in direzione di Harry. C’era una sorta di battuta tra loro in quell’affermazione, e Harry ricambiò il sorriso come se niente fosse, affettuoso e intimo, le dita agganciate alla manica di Zayn.  
Obiettivamente, erano bellissimi insieme. Allo stesso tempo, era strano vederli così, sapendo che il loro… _rapporto_ era stato il catalizzatore, la prima tessera del domino a rovesciarsi e innescare una catena di eventi. Louis si chiese se avessero più fatto qualcosa da quella mattina in cui Harry era entrato nell’ufficio di James. Nulla suggeriva che avessero superato il confine dell’amicizia da quando era arrivato Louis, e ogni volta che loro cinque avevano concluso una serata, Zayn se n’era andato con Louis, Liam e Niall.  
In ogni caso, non erano affari suoi. Si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Possiamo tranquillamente ovviare a questo problema sottolineando quanto Harry sia un bravo ragazzo. Basta mettere in chiaro che i flirt occasionali non siano affatto nel suo stile.” Cambiando posizione per sedersi sulle sue stesse gambe, Louis appoggiò la schiena contro il tavolino. La tivù, silenziosa, mostrava una pubblicità in cui una donna stava spalmando olio sul petto di un ragazzo muscoloso. Louis dedusse che fosse così buono che lei volesse leccarglielo via. Okay. “Sta cercando qualcosa di serio, e il motivo per cui sta facendo coming out non è perché vuole scatenarsi nei locali gay, ma perché odia mentire al Paese. Alla sua gente.”  
“Sudditi,” lo corresse Zayn. Malgrado l’umorismo intriso nella sua voce, lanciò una rapida occhiata in direzione di Louis che esprimeva rispetto.  
“Sudditi, sottoposti, plebei. _Come ti pare_.” Louis fece un cenno con la testa verso Harry. “Hai detto che non avresti raccontato bugie. Questo è essenzialmente corretto, giusto?”  
Harry sbatté graziosamente le palpebre. “Il fatto che io abbia dei sudditi?”  
“Tutto il resto,” disse Louis, sporgendosi per punzecchiargli lo stomaco. “Cerca di seguirmi, piccolo Principe. Il fatto che tu sia carino non ti dà il diritto di distrarti.”  
Non appena l’ebbe detto, Louis volle rimangiarsi tutto. Flirtare solo per il gusto di farlo, scherzare, il tutto senza impegno… apparteneva ad un passato così lontano che sembrava essere di una persona completamente diversa. L’aveva ficcato in una scatola, chiuso con il coperchio e sigillato, lasciandolo a prendere polvere. E aveva funzionato benissimo, fino a quanto Harry non era tornato nella sua vita e aveva fatto riaffiorare ricordi di tempi migliori. Aveva portato con sé il profumo dell’erba fresca in primavera, una traccia dell’odore di muffa che impregnava i libri nella biblioteca di Eton, e un accenno della cera che faceva brillare le scalinate, lisce per via dell’uso nel corso di vari secoli.  
La notte precedente, per la prima volta in mezza dozzina d’anni, Louis aveva sognato di indossare in fretta e furia la divisa scolastica, uscire dalla sua stanza a piedi nudi e correre per arrivare in tempo alla Chapel.  
Un colpetto delicato alla mano lo scosse dai suoi pensieri. Con un sussulto, si rese conto di essere rimasto a fissare Harry senza davvero vederlo, e che fosse stato Liam a farlo tornare con i piedi per terra. L’espressione dell’amico era interrogativa, e Louis scosse lentamente la testa. Più tardi, gli avrebbe spiegato tutto più tardi. Forse.  
No, l’avrebbe fatto.  
Quello strano silenzio lo informò che si fosse perso qualcosa, molto probabilmente la risposta di Harry al suo commento. “Scusami,” gli disse. “Mi sono distratto un attimo. Mi sono appena ricordato che devo chiamare James per organizzare l’intervista. Hai detto qualcosa?”  
Stava cercando di compensare in modo eccessivo, in modo _fottutamente eccessivo_ , offrendo una spiegazione là dove non era necessaria. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto evitare.  
“Non fa niente,” gli disse Harry. “Non era importante.” Si scostò appena, chiaramente a disagio. “Liam, cos’altro si dice in giro?”  
Mentre Liam tornava a consultare il grafico, Louis continuò a studiare il profilo di Harry ancora per qualche secondo. Non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare di essersi perso qualcosa.  
   
**  
   
Okay. Era stato decisamente imbarazzante. E anche un po’ strano – dopotutto, era stato _Louis_ a dire che Harry fosse carino; aveva cominciato lui. Allora _perché_ si era gelato quando Harry aveva ribattuto con, “Ma tu sei più carino di me.”?  
Louis era l’apoteosi dei segnali contrastanti.  
Infilando una mano tra i capelli arruffati di Zayn, Harry si costrinse a prestare attenzione alle parole di Liam. Le principali preoccupazioni del pubblico, giusto. I potenziali effetti sulle relazioni estere e come contrastare tali preoccupazioni, esatto, era di _questo_ che si trattava. Dei preparativi per l’intervista di Harry.  
Oh Dio, l’intervista. Harry non pensava che sarebbe mai riuscito ad essere pronto entro martedì; due giorni non sarebbero stati abbastanza. Un _anno_ non sarebbe stato abbastanza.  
Ma fanculo. Fanculo i suoi dubbi e le paure, _fanculo_ e basta. Harry non si sarebbe tirato indietro in quel momento, e si sarebbe dovuto far bastare quei due giorni.  
Essere pronti era una scelta, no?  
   
**  
   
Completarono una bozza delle risposte di Harry alle domande prestabilite dell’intervista verso le cinque del pomeriggio. Per le sei, ebbero fatto un paio di prove; Zayn, Niall e Liam rimasero a guardare mentre Louis fece la parte dell’intervistatore sparando domande a raffica, fino a che le orecchie di Harry non divennero rosse e i suoi occhi furono spalancati e tristi, i ricci spettinati da tutte le volte in cui ci aveva passato le dita. Louis notò che stava diventando sempre più nervoso a ogni minimo errore, a ogni risposta che non usciva esattamente nel modo in cui avrebbe dovuto.  
Forse non era stata una buona idea. Forse avrebbero dovuto usare il solito discorso programmato piuttosto che uno scambio interattivo tra Harry e David Dimbleby. Era sembrata una buona idea all’inizio, qualcosa di animato e coinvolgente rispetto a un noioso monologo, ma… merda, non stava funzionando. Per niente.  
Louis abbassò il foglio con le domande e si appoggiò allo schienale, scuotendo la testa nel cercare di trovare le parole giuste. Harry lo anticipò.  
“Così non va.” Harry suonò scoraggiato, e cazzo, Louis voleva abbracciarlo, dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che l’avrebbero affrontato insieme.  
“Harry, sono stato molto più duro di quanto lo sarà Dimbleby. Non mollare proprio adesso.” Louis posò il foglio da parte e si alzò dalla sedia. Sistemandosi accanto a Harry sul divano, avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita e se lo tirò contro il petto. Harry si lasciò andare facilmente, arrendevole e silenzioso. Un attimo dopo, anche Zayn e Niall li raggiunsero, stringendosi a loro. Liam esitò fino a che Louis lo afferrò per il polso e lo trascinò giù con loro.  
Con Harry premuto su di lui, Louis riuscì a sentirlo prendere un profondo respiro e rabbrividire. Le dita di Harry si strinsero sulla sua maglietta. Aveva il ginocchio di qualcuno conficcato sul fianco, ma Louis lo notò appena, troppo concentrato sul calore solido di Harry, sul peso del suo corpo e sui suoi ricci che gli solleticavano il mento. Buon Dio, Louis era così innamorato di lui.  
Un momento.  
 _Un momento_ , ma che… no. _No_. Louis non lo era. _Non poteva_ esserlo. Era impossibile, _impossibile_ , che potesse essere innamorato di Harry. Era il suo passato che si era andato a intrecciare con il presente, e se solo avesse avuto la possibilità di fare un passo indietro e riflettere, quello non sarebbe mai stato un problema.  
Lentamente, Louis allentò la presa delle braccia attorno alla figura di Harry, tirandosi appena indietro. Al movimento, gli altri si spostarono per lasciargli un po’ di spazio mentre il ragazzo rafforzò la presa sulla sua maglietta.  
“Tesoro,” gli disse Louis con dolcezza, e merda, _tesoro_ , perché aveva detto una cosa del genere? Non c’erano dubbi che gli altri l’avessero sentito, che _Harry_ l’avesse sentito. Louis doveva darsi una cazzo di regolata. Doveva continuare a parlare. “Che ne dici di fare una pausa? Chiudiamola qui per oggi. Mangiamo un gelato e vegetiamo di fronte alla tivù, okay? Possiamo ricominciare daccapo domani.”  
“Sì, per favore,” Harry si schiarì la gola. Quando sollevò la testa, Louis notò gli occhi lucidi, e cercò di non pensare al fatto che avrebbe voluto baciarlo.  
“Vado a prendere il gelato,” annunciò Niall, alzandosi dal divano.  
“Porta la vodka,” gli disse Zayn, e Niall gli mostrò un pollice in su.  
Il sorriso di Harry era incerto, ma era lì. Senza pensare razionalmente, Louis sfiorò la linea della sua mascella con la punta delle dita, rapido e leggero, mentre Harry rimase completamente immobile per lui. Il suo sguardo era fisso su Louis.  
 _Cosa stai facendo?_  
Louis lasciò cadere la mano. Si allontanò appena, scontrandosi contro Liam, e quando alla fine si guardò intorno, fu per trovare sia Liam che Zayn a osservarlo con curiosità. Quanto avevano visto? Era stato tutto così evidente sul suo viso, proprio lì, alla luce del sole? Harry l’aveva notato? Louis non osò guardarlo.  
Fece un respiro profondo. “Guardiamo _Game of Thrones_ ,” disse ad alta voce, sentendola stridula persino alle proprie orecchie.  
“È quello con l’incesto?” chiese Zayn.  
“È quello con le tette,” urlò Niall dalla cucina.  
“C’è anche qualche bel culo maschile,” aggiunse Liam, e lo sguardo di Zayn si posò su di lui con interesse.  
“Ti piacciono i culi maschili?”  
Sul serio. _Sul serio_? Quindi Harry e Niall non stavano scherzando quando avevano sostenuto che Liam si stesse comportando in modo troppo discreto per Zayn. Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Harry proprio mentre Harry stava facendo la stessa cosa, e si scambiarono un piccolo sorriso. Dato che Liam sembrava un po’ sconcertato, Louis rispose per lui – perché Louis era un amico meraviglioso, ovviamente. E anche perché il tutto lo distraeva dal fastidioso gorgoglio nel suo stomaco.  
“Credo di poter affermare con certezza che in questo appartamento, Niall sia l’unica persona con un interesse esclusivo per le tette.”  
Facendo ritorno con una bottiglia di vodka in una mano e cinque cucchiai e una confezione di gelato nell’altra, Niall posò tutto tranne il gelato sul tavolino, poi si lasciò cadere in grembo a Harry. “È un lavoro difficile,” confidò. “Ma qualcuno dovrà pur farlo. E sono pronto a mettermi sotto.”  
Harry gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita. “Pronto a _metterti sotto_ ,” disse, con grande enfasi e una risatina alla fine. Gesù. Era assolutamente ridicolo e Louis era così affascinato, così  completamente travolto da tutta la situazione.  
“Davvero un tentativo di battuta pessimo,” gli disse. “È questo il meglio che sai fare? Ho pena per questa maestosa e antica nazione.”  
Il sorriso di Harry mostrò un sacco di denti. “Nessuno è qui per giudicarmi.”  
“Oh, io ti sto giudicando,” disse Louis.  
“No.” Lentamente, con dolcezza, Harry scosse la testa. Il suo sorriso si ammorbidì, e Louis volle toccarlo di nuovo – sempre, sempre. “Non lo stai facendo, credimi. Non più. E ti ringrazio per questo.”  
Non esisteva una risposta adeguata; niente che Louis avrebbe potuto dire che non avrebbe tradito il disagio rovente nelle sue vene. Era ancora tutto coinvolto nello spazio di Harry, e per il bene della propria sanità mentale, avrebbe dovuto fare un passo indietro. Non voleva, però. Lottando per distogliere lo sguardo da Harry, trovò gli altri tre a osservarlo con vari gradi di aspettativa: mentre Zayn e Niall apparivano perlopiù curiosi, il viso di Liam mostrava aperta confusione. Sì, Louis avrebbe dovuto parlargli. Prima o poi.  
Fu sorpreso dallo scoprire che il pensiero aveva perso quasi tutta la sua attrattiva.  
“Gelato?” domandò, rompendo lo strano silenzio che aveva avvolto la stanza. Con la coda dell’occhio, notò come il sorriso di Harry fosse scomparso, e… merda. Pensandoci bene, era stata una risposta davvero inadeguata alla sua manifestazione sincera di gratitudine, poteva quasi suggerire che Louis fosse a disagio, a disagio con il fatto che Harry si fidasse di lui, facesse affidamento su di lui, lo considerasse un amico.  
Erano amici? _Potevano_ essere amici? Poteva Louis considerare Harry come un amico e nulla più, quando in realtà lottava per placare i suoi sentimenti dal passato?  
E se non fosse stato affatto il passato?  
Louis cercò di scacciare il pensiero non appena gli venne in mente. Ma quello rimase lì.  
“Gelato,” confermò Niall tempestivamente. “E che qualcuno trovi uno streaming semi legale, così possiamo guardare un po’ di tette.”  
“Semi legale?” Harry si raddrizzò appena e rilasciò un udibile respiro. Il suo braccio era ancora avvolto attorno alla vita di Niall, la loro vicinanza fisica naturale e disinvolta, così come era sempre stato tra loro. Louis arrivò a pensare che tutte quelle volte in cui Harry aveva cercato un contatto con lui, in realtà non aveva significato nulla.  
Il che era un _bene_.  
Louis lottò contro il cipiglio che minacciava di formarsi e distolse lo guardo, giusto in tempo per cogliere l’occhiata indagatoria che Liam gli rivolse – l’aveva colto in fallo un’altra volta. Gesù, Louis non era per niente discreto quando si trattava di Harry, vero? Doveva sforzarsi di più.  
Liam si alzò dal divano per recuperare il suo portatile. “Non vi preoccupate, ci penso io.”  
“Assicurati che non avremo la polizia a buttar giù la porta di Sua Altezza Reale, okay?” gli chiese Louis. La risposta di Liam consistette in un’occhiata piatta rasente la noia.  
Niall aprì la confezione di gelato, e Louis non fu sorpreso dal fatto che fosse chiaramente fatto in casa, nessuna di quelle robe industriali che si trovavano nei negozi. Si chiese se l’avesse fatto Harry stesso, trovando quasi troppo semplice immaginarlo a mescolare il cioccolato liquido nella sostanza cremosa, con la concentrazione scritta nelle rughe tra le sopracciglia.  
Louis doveva smetterla. E doveva mettere una certa distanza tra lui e Harry. _Subito_.  
Non si mosse di un centimetro.  
“Chi vuole il primo assaggio?” domandò Niall. Prima che chiunque avesse la possibilità di rispondere, aggiunse rapidamente, “Io, ovviamente,” e affondò il suo cucchiaio nel gelato. Per vendicarsi, Harry lo spinse via dal proprio grembo, e Niall capitombolò per terra, urtando il tavolino con il gelato stretto in maniera protettiva al petto.  
“Così impari,” gli disse Zayn.  
“Solo per quel commento,” disse Niall, “Non ne avrai neanche un po’. E neanche Harry.”  
“Ma l’ho fatto io,” protestò Harry.  
Niall si raddrizzò, sollevando la testa con un ampio sorriso. “Quindi?”  
Oltre la testa di Niall, Louis incrociò lo sguardo di Liam. Sollevò le sopracciglia, e Liam sogghignò e annuì, poi strisciò sul pavimento per affondare le dita nel fianchi di Niall, facendolo sobbalzare. Louis approfittò della distrazione per strappargli il gelato dalle mani.  
Recuperando un cucchiaio dal tavolino, Louis ignorò gli insulti che Niall gli stava rivolgendo mentre cercava di liberarsi dall’attacco di solletico di Liam. Allungò entrambi gli oggetti verso Harry e ricevette un sorriso lento e sorpreso in cambio. “Grazie,” disse Harry, e questa volta, _questa volta_ Louis era pronto con una risposta.  
“Non c’è davvero, davvero di che, Principino.”  
Il sorriso di Harry si allargò. Le loro dita si sfiorarono sulla scatola, quelle di Louis fredde dal gelato e quelle di Harry calde e asciutte, un tocco leggero sul dorso della mano di Louis mentre accettava il cucchiaio.  
Louis trattenne il respiro e contò fino a tre prima di ricambiare il sorriso.  
   
**  
   
Avevano deciso di guardare tre episodi, giusto per dare un assaggio a Harry e Zayn.  
Verso la metà del primo episodio, Harry si era raddrizzato appena durante la conversazione tra il Nano e il Bastardo, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis. Quest’ultimo ci aveva messo qualche secondo a capire che fosse stata una reazione alle parole del Nano – _indossalo come una corazza, e non potranno mai usarlo per ferirti_. Louis gli aveva rivolto un sorriso privato e aveva sollevato un sopracciglio.  
Alla fine del terzo episodio, Harry si era voltato verso Louis con gli occhi spalancati, la voce indebolita dalla preoccupazione. “Ma cosa succederà al ragazzino? Non possono solo… non possono semplicemente lasciarlo in quelle condizioni, sperando che sia morto. No?”  
“È _Game of Thrones_ , tesoro. Non hai ancora visto niente.” Louis aveva scosso la testa e intrecciato le mani con quelle di Harry, ritraendole subito dopo averle strette appena.  
A quel punto avevano guardato un altro episodio. E poi un altro. E un altro. Per quando il Re morì e suo figlio cominciò a preparare con piacere la propria incoronazione, Zayn si era afflosciato contro il fianco di Liam, la testa sulla sua spalla, sveglio quel tanto che bastava per emettere un verso contrariato ogni volta che Joffrey faceva la sua apparizione. Liam era seduto immobile, lo sguardo fisso sull’enorme tivù di Harry, come se ogni movimento avrebbe potuto compromettere il fragile stato delle cose.  
Louis conosceva la sensazione. La mancanza di spazio sul divano l’aveva spinto completamente addosso a Harry con le loro spalle premute insieme, le braccia che si urtavano ogni qualvolta uno dei due si muoveva. La luce dello schermo si rifletteva sul viso di Harry e si intrecciava nei suoi capelli, e Louis voleva catturare ogni scintilla con le sue mani e la sua bocca. Sembrava tutto come un enorme cliché, eppure non riuscì a trovare il coraggio per allontanarsi. Cazzo, quando e come avevano acconsentito a recitare in una commedia romantica?  
Voleva tirarsene fuori.  
Non voleva davvero farlo.  
Ma avrebbe dovuto.  
Quando i titoli di coda del settimo episodio riempirono lo schermo, Harry emise un piccolo sospiro e sollevò le mani sopra la testa, stiracchiandosi. Il movimento espose una parte del suo stomaco, le lettere nere tatuate sulla pelle pallida, e Louis era troppo stanco per non fissarlo solo un attimo più a lungo di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Era ora di andare a casa, probabilmente.  
“Ehi ragazzi, volete dormire qui?” Le parole di Harry gocciolarono come pioggia a rallentatore. “Cioè, domani dovrete comunque tornare, quindi ha senso, giusto?”  
Rimanere lì. Louis non avrebbe dovuto, non avrebbe davvero, davvero dovuto; le cose erano già abbastanza confuse e la lontananza gli avrebbe solo fatto bene. Non che avrebbe dormito nella stanza di Harry, nel _letto_ di Harry, ma era comunque troppo dannatamente vicino.  
Zayn sollevò la testa di circa un centimetro. “Se devo dividere il letto con te e Niall, stai tu in mezzo. Non ci sto vicino a quello, scalcia nel sonno. Non so come faccia Babs a sopportarlo.”  
“Mi ama,” disse Niall. “Dovresti provarci qualche volta.”  
Il modo in cui Liam lanciò un’occhiata al profilo di Zayn da sotto le ciglia fu fin troppo palese. O forse era solo un’impressione di Louis. “Provare a far cosa?” chiese Zayn, lasciando che la testa tornasse di nuovo a poggiarsi sulla spalla di Liam. “Amarti? Scusa, fratello. Sei troppo magrolino per me, è appurato.”  
Il tono di Niall era indignato. “Ho un po’ di muscoli, stronzo.” Come per dimostrarlo, piegò il braccio sinistro. In sottofondo, la sigla della serie stava quasi per terminare.  
“Sei secco da far schifo. Ora, _questi_ ,” Zayn gesticolò pigramente verso il bicipite di Liam, gli occhi semi chiusi e la voce assonnata, “sono quelli che io chiamo muscoli.”  
Persino alla fioca luce della tivù, Louis riuscì a notare che le guance di Liam fossero in fiamme. Era piuttosto fiero del fatto che non fosse scoppiato a ridere, anche se l’impulso divenne quasi insostenibile quando trovò Harry a mordersi il labbro inferiore per reprimere un sorriso, gli occhi brillanti. Dio, Harry era bellissimo.  
La distrazione di Louis fu responsabile del fatto che accettò senza difficoltà quando Liam suggerì che loro due condividessero la stanza degli ospiti. Aveva senso, in fondo. Soprattutto perché la metro aveva chiuso circa un’ora prima, e Louis non se la sentiva di trascinarsi fino alla fermata di un bus notturno o di chiamare un taxi.  
Aveva senso. Sul serio.  
Fu stranamente affascinato dall’apprendere che sia Niall che Zayn tenessero un proprio spazzolino da Harry. La chiara intimità tra loro, il modo in cui non sembravano avere segreti, era… bello. Davvero bello.  
Per Louis e Liam, Harry recuperò due spazzolini nuovi, ancora nelle loro confezioni di plastica, e poi andò a cercare loro delle magliette per dormire. Tornò con due che parevano essere vecchie e ormai non utilizzate, e indugiò sulla porta della stanza degli ospiti per chiedere se avessero bisogno di qualcos’altro.  
“Credo che siamo a posto, amico,” gli disse Liam, mentre Louis dava un’occhiata alla stanza in cui erano presenti un letto a due piazze e una scrivania piena di fogli vari e quelle che sembravano essere stampe di articoli. Avvicinandosi, notò come i titoli fossero tutti relativi alle speculazioni sulla sessualità di Harry. Accanto alla scrivania c’era uno scaffale pieno di libri, e lo sguardo di Louis scivolò sulle copertine logore, soffermandosi su alcuni nomi familiari – Franzen e Pamuk, Machiavelli, Goethe. Alcuni di quelli erano stati nel programma di studi della Eton, altri no. C’erano anche del classici per bambini, ma Louis evitò di soffermarsi su quelli.  
Si voltò per rivolgere a Harry un sorriso che doveva essere al limite della stanchezza. “Grazie, Principino. Ce la caveremo. Ci vediamo domani, okay?”  
“Va bene. Buonanotte.” Harry esitò comunque per qualche altro secondo prima di annuire e andarsene, chiudendo con delicatezza la porta dietro di sé. Il silenzio che scese dopo che se ne andò era palpabile, e Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Liam per trovare quest’ultimo a fissarlo di rimando.  
“Credo che stesse aspettando che ti togliessi la maglietta,” disse Liam, piegando repentinamente la bocca in un ghigno.  
“Non sei divertente.” Con un sospiro, Louis si sedette sul letto, e il materasso si piegò sotto il suo peso. Sperò che non fosse troppo morbido; aveva dormito su un materassino da campeggio così spesso che era arrivato a trovare il pavimento più comodo di uno di quei letti in cui sembrava di sprofondare in un marshmallow.  
“Non doveva esserlo.” Liam marciò verso la finestra per chiudere le tende. Nel tirarle, si fermò a metà per godersi la vista, e dopo un attimo Louis lo raggiunse. Regent’s Canal scorreva sotto di loro, l’acqua che rifletteva le luci lontane della città; la maggior parte delle case sull’altro lato era immobile e silenziosa, le finestre buie. Louis appoggiò i gomiti sul davanzale e il mento sulle mani.  
“È così bello qui,” disse sottovoce. “Immagina di svegliarti con questa vista tutti i giorni. Credi che Harry se ne accorgerebbe se rimanessimo qui per sempre?”  
“Probabile.” Il tono di Liam era asciutto. “Non sono sicuro che gli darebbe fastidio, comunque. Sembra che ami avere persone attorno.”  
Anche Louis era così una volta – l’anima di ogni festa, la persona più felice del mondo quando si trovava in mezzo alla gente. Mantenne la sua voce volutamente bassa. “Immagina cosa si provi.”  
“Già, immagino.” Una pausa significativa seguì l’affermazione di Liam. Quando parlò di nuovo, sembrò scegliere le parole con cautela, come qualcuno in procinto di camminare sul ghiaccio sottile. “Ti rendi conto che siamo amici da una vita, ma questa è la prima volta che passiamo la notte insieme?”  
Cazzo. Stava per accadere davvero. Stavano per iniziare una vera e propria conversazione, nonostante Louis si sentisse già come se i suoi pensieri fossero appesantiti dalla stanchezza. In qualche modo, riuscì a rivolgergli un sorriso sdolcinato e sfiorò il suo piede con il proprio. “Aw, tesoro, bastava chiedere.”  
“Non intendevo quello, testa di cazzo.” Lanciandogli solo un’occhiataccia di traverso, Liam si allontanò dalla finestra e andò a mettersi una delle magliette date loro da Harry. Gli stava attillata. Louis si mosse per fare lo stesso e scoprì che l’altra maglietta gli stava larga, comoda. Il vago profumo di detersivo gli provocò un senso di familiarità.    
Quando si infilò nel letto, Liam si stava già allungando sull’altro lato, una coperta sottile tirata fino alla vita, lo sguardo fisso al soffitto. La lampada sul comodino mostrava la linea triste del suo cipiglio, e tutto d’un tratto, Louis si sentì sfinito.  
Non sapeva nemmeno perché stesse ancora combattendo. A quel punto, era diventato un riflesso.  
“Lo so che non stavi scherzando,” disse piano. Sistemandosi sul suo lato e tirandosi la propria coperta fino al mento, aspettò che Liam si voltasse a guardarlo prima di continuare. “Mi dispiace. Sto cercando di adattarmi, capisci? Mi sento come se stesse cambiando tutto, e sta succedendo così in fretta. Tipo… è come se il momento in cui Harry è entrato nel nostro ufficio abbia innestato una reazione a catena. Voglio dire,” sbuffò, “tu hai iniziato a portare le canottiere, porca puttana. Cosa diamine sta _succedendo_?”  
“A me _piace_ quello che sta succedendo.” La scrollata di spalle di Liam venne fuori goffa, dato il modo in cui era sdraiato. “Sei un po’ cambiato, lo sai? Non come se fossi una persona completamente diversa, ma stai cominciando a… aprirti di più. Sei più radioso, tipo. Mi piace.”  
Da qualche parte nell’appartamento, Niall stava cantando una canzone pop che Louis riconobbe vagamente. Poi un tonfo, e calò il silenzio. Si sentì il rumore dello sciacquone, seguito dall’acqua corrente, e una porta che veniva chiusa. Dopodiché tutto tacque, e Louis si chiese come si fossero sistemati Niall e Zayn accanto a Harry – se fossero l’uno nello spazio dell’altro, le gambe intrecciate, condividendo lo stesso piumone in tre. Quando Louis aveva girovagato nella stanza di Harry la prima volta che era stato lì, aveva visto solo un piumone, steso sul grande letto incassato nell’alcova. Forse Harry teneva delle coperte in più da qualche parte, per occasioni come quella.  
A Louis non avrebbe dovuto importare se Harry dividesse il suo piumone con altri. O magari doveva smetterla di cercare di ingannare se stesso. Rotolando sulla schiena, modellò meglio il cuscino sotto la testa, le parole di Liam a rimbombargli nelle orecchie. _Sei cambiato. Sei più radioso_.  
“Quando ero più giovane. Tipo, sedici anni o giù di lì.” Louis si schiarì la gola. “Avevo la cotta peggiore del mondo per Harry. Ero davvero imbarazzante. Mi avresti preso in giro per circa un secolo se mi avessi conosciuto allora.”  
Liam fece un verso tra il divertito e il sorpreso. “È per questo che ti sei comportato come un coglione con lui? Quando l’hai incontrato per davvero?”  
“Già.” Spostando lo sguardo altrove, Louis tentò di sorridere, ma gli uscì più come una smorfia. “In realtà siamo andati a scuola insieme. Io e Harry.”  
“Voi avete fatto _cosa_?” Nella quiete della notte, la voce di Liam venne fuori amplificata, e lui apparì immediatamente mortificato. “Scusa,” aggiunse, a voce molto più bassa.  
Louis alzò una mano verso il soffitto e la lasciò cadere di nuovo. Il suo petto si strinse un po’, come se ci fosse un peso a premerlo contro il materasso. “A Eton. Ero un paio di anni avanti a lui, però, e avevo il viso molto più da ragazzino. Sono cambiato parecchio. Non mi sorprende che non mi abbia riconosciuto.”  
Una breve pausa seguì le parole di Louis, poi Liam si sollevò sostenendosi sulle braccia, studiando Louis in silenzio con un mezzo sorriso. “Lo sai, questo è più di quanto tu mi abbia mai raccontato sul tuo passato. Riesco a immaginarmelo, amico – un piccolo Louis, che si pavoneggiava per la scuola come se avesse il mondo ai suoi piedi, che faceva lo stronzetto con i professori, che lanciava di nascosto occhiate al Principe preferito da tutti nei corridoi e durante il pranzo nella mensa.” Liam fece una pausa. “Ma almeno Eton ce l’ha una mensa, o sarebbe troppo, uhm…”  
“Proletario?” finì Louis per lui. Sbuffò e si spostò per stare più comodo, il materasso non così morbido come aveva temuto. Perlomeno non sarebbe stato svegliato da sogni in cui le sabbie mobili erano in procinto di inghiottirlo. “C’era una mensa enorme, sì, e metà delle case mangiava lì. Gli studenti sono organizzati in diverse case, sai. Come a Hogwarts.”  
Liam ridacchiò, ma rimase comunque in silenzio, lo sguardo curioso nonostante si stesse chiaramente trattenendo dal fare domande. Analizzando i propri pensieri, Louis cercò di riordinarli in modo che avessero un senso per qualcun altro nonostante non ne avesse mai parlato prima. “È tutto molto elegante – frac e gilet neri, colletto rigido, anche se potevamo usare i nostri vestiti durante i fine settimana.” Percepì le sue labbra piegarsi in un sorrisetto. “Ho avuto un periodo in cui indossavo solo pantaloni colorati che vorrei rimuovere dalla mia memoria, ma suppongo che non possa farci nulla al momento.”  
“Lo sai,” disse Liam, quel mezzo sorriso ancora presente, “che assumi un tono più aristocratico quando parli di Eton? Il tuo accento, forse anche un po’ le parole. Non ai livelli di Harry, eh. Ma ecco, sì.”  
“Davvero?” Louis ci pensò su, e sì, aveva senso. Dio, che snob, che coglione viziato era stato ai tempi. “Ad ogni modo, Harry era in una casa diversa dalla mia, una che aveva le proprie strutture per la ristorazione. Immagino che non ritenessero consono che il Principe si mischiasse con la plebe. Aveva anche una guardia del corpo che stava sempre con lui, un tizio corpulento che viveva nella stanza accanto alla sua. Non Johnson, ma qualcun altro.”  
“Dev’essere stranissimo, vivere così. Tipo, avere qualcuno che segue ogni tuo passo. È venuto su bene, tutto considerato. No?” Liam non aspettò una risposta, rigirandosi sullo stomaco mentre si voltava a guardare Louis, la voce pensierosa. “Non è uno schifo sapere tutte queste cose su Harry, mentre lui non ne ha la più pallida idea? Hai mai pensato di dirglielo?”  
“Della mia cotta adolescenziale assolutamente imbarazzante? _Certo che no_.” Louis inspirò, e all’improvviso si sentì più leggero, quasi frastornato dal sollievo. L’aveva fatto. Aveva condiviso quella fetta del suo passato con Liam, ed era stato… semplice, quasi. Indolore. Il mondo non era imploso, e Liam lo stava guardando con affetto senza chiedere più di quanto Louis fosse stato disposto ad offrire.  
“Be’.” Liam sogghignò. “Non quella parte, ovviamente. Solo su Eton in generale, presumo. Sono abbastanza sicuro che gli farebbe piacere saperlo, è come se glielo stessi tenendo nascosto. Hai tutti questi ricordi con lui, ma lui non sa nemmeno che le vostre strade in passato si sono incrociate. Non è giusto nel suoi confronti, no?”  
“La vita non è giusta. Non te l’hanno detto?” Louis fece attenzione a tenere il rancore lontano dalla sua voce. “E hai ragione, non è giusto nei suoi confronti, presumo. Ma non vorrei che facesse ulteriori domande. Tipo su cosa mi è successo dopo.”  
“O sul perché hai cambiato cognome.”  
Louis si irrigidì. “Come hai–”  
“Ho tirato a indovinare,” lo interruppe Liam. “Gesù, non andare nel panico, okay? È solo che, all’inizio, ci mettevi sempre un po’ troppo a rispondere quando ti chiamavano, sai? Non lo fai più, non ti preoccupare.”  
Oh. Sì, va bene, Louis riusciva a capire come fosse arrivato a quella conclusione. Quando Liam si era unito al team di James, circa sei mesi dopo Louis, ogni ‘Tomlinson’ era suonato estraneo alle orecchie di Louis, aspro e insolito sulla sua lingua. Ormai, l’aveva da tempo fatto suo; era il _suo_ cognome. Una parte integrante di ciò che era diventato.  
“Quindi non hai, tipo…” Louis esitò. “Non hai indagato sul mio passato?”  
Liam si accigliò. “Non lo farei mai. Gli amici non spiano i loro amici, giusto?”  
Le parole erano intessute di risentimento, e Louis gli toccò la spalla, optando per un sorriso. “Scusami. Lo so che non lo faresti, è solo… stupida paranoia. Per favore, non prenderla sul personale.”  
“No, ho capito.” Liam rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi gli angoli della sua bocca si piegarono in un sorriso. “Quindi, tipo, lo so che sei un po’ stizzoso riguardo al contatto fisico, ma credo che la situazione richieda delle coccole, che dici?”  
Louis espirò una risatina e si fece più vicino, allungando una mano per posarla tra le scapole di Liam. “Va bene. Se proprio devi, immagino che possiamo farci qualche coccola. Solo, non allungare le mani, okay? Lo so che sarà difficile resistere, dato il mio corpo perfetto e tutto il resto, ma devi sapere che–”  
La risata di Liam lo interruppe, e fu coinvolto in un forte abbraccio, il viso conficcato contro la spalla di Liam. “Sto soffocando qui sotto,” riuscì a dire debolmente, il che contribuì solamente a far stringere la presa a Liam fino a che Louis sospirò e si rilassò tra le sue braccia. Tutto sommato, non era poi così male.  
Premendo il naso contro il petto di Liam, prese un profondo respiro, cogliendo il profumo persistente di sapone alla lavanda che era inciso nella sua memoria come appartenente a Harry. Louis avrebbe anche potuto abituarsi a quella storia delle coccole. “Grazie,” mormorò.  
“Quando vuoi, amico.” Quando Liam allentò la presa, Louis non si allontanò. Sinceramente, stava comodo in quella posizione. Gli ricordò di quando rimboccava le coperte alle sue sorelle, leggeva loro le favole della buonanotte mentre si stringevano attorno a lui, ascoltando rapite mentre modificava la sua voce per interpretare i personaggi – il pesciolino blu tutto felice e ottimista mentre implorava di avere una delle squame scintillanti del Pesce Arcobaleno, o la dolce signorina Honey in un battibecco con l’energetica e acuta cascata di parole di Matilda, entrambe compensate dalla scorbutica signorina Trinciabue.  
Cazzo, erano anni che non si lasciava trasportare da quei ricordi. Chissà come se la stavano passando le ragazze, se pensassero al loro fratello almeno una volta ogni tanto.  
Ingoiando il nodo che gli si era formato in gola, Louis si ritrasse e si sfregò una mano sul viso. Stava bene. Stava _bene_.  
Liam lo guardò con la bocca piegata appena verso il basso. “Allora, immagino ora sia il mio turno, giusto? Di dirti qualcosa sul mio passato.” Nonostante avesse puntato chiaramente a un tono casuale, non funzionò; Louis riuscì a cogliere il disagio nelle sue parole.  
“Non devi farlo per forza,” disse. Non stiamo giocando a ‘occhio per occhio’. Non è così che funziona l’amicizia.”  
“Non è che non mi fidi di te, sai?” Liam appoggiò il mento sul pugno, la luce soffusa della lampada ad attenuare il suo cipiglio. “È più il fatto che sia una storia lunga, da una parte. E dall’altra no, ma non mi va davvero di pensarci. Capisci?”  
Sì, Louis capiva. Non aveva raccontato nulla oltre al fatto che avesse frequentato la Eton, e Liam non aveva chiesto – aveva capito di non dover chiedere, probabilmente. Perché comprendeva Louis in un modo che persone come Harry, o Zayn, o Niall, non avrebbero mai compreso.  
“Ho capito.” Louis fece una pausa per studiare il viso di Liam. “Non devi dirmelo per forza, okay? Mi stavo solo chiedendo, però… ti sei cacciato nei guai con la legge? Tipo… credo che a Ben sia successo. Ma non a te, non credo.”  
“No, infatti. Le mie missioni, erano,” si bloccò un secondo, “autorizzate ufficialmente.”  
 _Missioni_ , pensò Louis. _Che cosa hai fatto, cos’è successo? Ha qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che non guidi mai, ma che insisti sempre per occupare il sedile del passeggero?_  
Si impedì di chiedere, limitandosi ad annuire.  
“Che mi dici di te?” Chiese Liam un attimo dopo. “Hai infranto la legge?”  
Be’. Si erano verificati alcuni episodi di taccheggio, e la prima volta che Louis accettò soldi in cambio di prestazioni sessuali, aveva avuto diciassette anni. Erano i primi giorni di un novembre insolitamente freddo, con temperature notturne prossime al congelamento, e un letto caldo per la notte era stato il suo obiettivo originario – un lavoretto manuale in cambio di un tetto sopra la testa e magari, se fosse stato fortunato, persino una tazza di tè per colazione. Invece, si era ritrovato di nuovo per strada un’ora dopo con cinquanta sterline in tasca e il cuore incastrato in gola.  
Cinquanta sterline per una sega e qualche frase sconcia. Quel tizio era stato generoso, ed era anche decente, nonostante Louis al tempo fosse stato troppo sconcertato per apprezzarlo. Era stato fortunato.  
“Niente che mi avrebbe mandato in prigione,” rispose, leggermente in ritardo. Semmai, il fatto che fosse stato minorenne avrebbe mandato i suoi clienti in prigione e lui dai suoi genitori. Il che – grazie, ma no grazie.  
All’esterno, un motoscafo passò sul canale, poi tutto tacque di nuovo. Avrebbero dovuto dormire un po’, specialmente considerando che il giorno dopo avrebbero dovuto ricominciare subito a preparare Harry per l’intervista. Eppure Louis si sentiva completamente sveglio, i suoi pensieri che si agitavano come formiche al lavoro.  
Liam aveva accettato la risposta di Louis con un leggero sorriso. Si era appena mosso per spegnere la luce quando Louis gli chiese, “Che sta succedendo tra te e Zayn, allora?”  
La stanza era sprofondata nell’oscurità, illuminata solo dalla luce lontana che penetrava attraverso le tende e trasformava le finestre in forme rettangolari. Ci vollero alcuni secondi prima che Liam sprofondasse di nuovo sul suo cuscino, e quando parlò, suonò vagamente confuso. “Non lo so, in realtà. Lui è davvero figo, ovviamente. E molto più simpatico di quel che pensassi. È anche un po’ cretino, il che penso che sia una cosa fantastica, sai?”  
“Porca puttana, parli come se fossi pronto a chiedergli la mano.” Louis sogghignò e si girò su un fianco, chiudendo gli occhi. Riusciva a sentire il suo battito rallentare, meno irregolare nelle sue orecchie. “È l’ora della verità, amico: ti sei o non ti sei fatto una sega su quel servizio di biancheria intima di cui mi hai parlato?”  
Liam rise sotto i baffi. “Non ho la benché minima intenzione di rispondere a questa domanda.”  
“È un sì,” decise Louis.  
“Chiudi il becco, Tommo.” Un breve silenzio seguì le parole di Liam, e nonostante non fosse imbarazzante in quanto tale, Louis si chiese se Liam stesse riflettendo su come il soprannome fosse basato su una bugia. Se Liam fosse stato infastidito, non lo diede a vedere e optò invece per un tono leggero e canzonatorio. “Lo sai, tutto quel flirt in cui siete invischiati tu e Harry…”  
“ _Flirt?_ ”  
“Lo chiami Principino e piccolo Principe,” disse Liam, pragmatico e completamente imperturbato dall’avvertimento nel tono di Louis. “E forse all’inizio la tua intenzione era quella di sfotterlo, ma ora sembri solo affezionato. Lo sai, credo che potresti piacergli.”  
Louis inspirò lentamente, con attenzione. “Quindi siamo arrivati a questo punto, adesso? Come un paio di adolescenti che spettegolano sui ragazzi?” A voce molto più bassa, aggiunse, “A parte gli scherzi, non si può fare.”  
“Per via del tuo passato.” Non era una domanda. Louis rispose comunque.  
“Non potrei… già. Non potrei mai stare lì con lui, capisci? Non davvero. Vuole qualcuno di stabile, come un ragazzo vero e proprio. Non posso essere io.” Lo spazio dietro le sue palpebre era di un nero profondo e vellutato, e lasciò che calmasse le sue riflessioni, sentendole rallentare a passo d’uomo. _Non potrei mai essere ciò di cui ha bisogno, ciò che vuole. Che merita._  
“Lou…” cominciò Liam, e Louis lo interruppe prima che il tutto potesse deviare in una conversazione che non era pronto ad affrontare, non ancora. Forse per molto tempo.  
“Dormiamo e basta,” disse.  
Passarono tre secondi, poi Liam sbadigliò. “Dormiamo,” concordò.  
In un tacito segno di gratitudine, Louis strinse appena la spalla di Liam prima di voltarsi dall’altro lato, piegando il cuscino sotto la sua spalla. Si addormentò con il sottofondo dei respiri profondi e regolari di Liam, con le immagini lontane di marciapiedi vuoti e fari delle auto in corsa, id mani strette tra capelli scuri e di occhi serrati, la testa piegata all’indietro in attesa di un bacio che non sarebbe mai arrivato.  
   
**  
   
C’erano, tipo, capelli? Nella sua bocca? E Dio, cioè, non poteva essere più tardi delle sette, ma si erano dimenticati di chiudere le tende la notte precedente, quindi era tutto troppo luminoso, e troppo caldo, e inoltre, _inoltre_ , c’erano _capelli nella sua bocca_. Un profumo forte e pungente. Zayn.  
Harry si ritrasse solo per scontrarsi con Niall, che emise un verso contrariato e agitò le braccia senza svegliarsi. Sorprendentemente, riuscì a colpire Harry dritto sulla mascella. Ottimo.  
Strofinandosi il punto dolorante, Harry scivolò giù dal letto e rimase lì in piedi per qualche secondo, cercando di diradare la nebbia dal suo cervello. Un bicchiere di latte, sì. Poi magari avrebbe potuto farsi un altro paio d’ore di sonno perché erano le… ugh, seriamente? Solo le sei e mezza? Troppo presto, già.  
Prometteva di essere una calda mattinata. Non si preoccupò di mettersi addosso una maglietta quando uscì dalla camera, facendo attenzione a muoversi in silenzio così da non svegliare Louis e Liam. Ricordare il motivo per cui fossero rimasti a dormire gli fece pensare al fatto che quel giorno avrebbe dovuto affrontare un altro giro di preparazioni all’intervista. Il giorno prima aveva fatto schifo; nessun dubbio al riguardo. Se non fosse riuscito a racimolare un’improvvisa ondata di ispirazione…  
Dio, come sarebbe potuto venirne fuori? Ci sarebbe riuscito?  
Trovò la cucina deserta e si versò un bicchiere di latte prima di uscire sulla terrazza… e notò Louis seduto sul bordo del divano letto, che sorseggiava una tazza di tè mentre fissava il grande albero che riparava la casa dal sole. Sobbalzò quando si accorse di Harry, poi si immobilizzò, lo sguardo a scivolare lentamente lungo tutto il corpo del ragazzo. Lo stava… lo stava mangiando con gli occhi. Vero?  
 _Ciglia_. Pensò Harry, un po’ senza senso. _Ciglia, zigomi, occhi blu blu_. Cazzo, Louis era così _bello_ , tutto angoli affilati e curve morbide, una sintesi di contraddizioni. Aveva davvero senso? Harry non lo sapeva. C’erano un sacco di cose che non sapeva, e come per dargliene conferma, Louis spostò la sua attenzione altrove e strinse le labbra. L’irritazione era scritta sulla rigida posa delle sue spalle, e Harry non riuscì a capire chi fosse il bersaglio – Harry, lo stesso Louis, i lunedì mattina, o il mondo in generale?  
La voce di Louis era bassa e spensierata, e si confondeva con la serenità di quell’ora mattutina, con una città che stava appena cominciando a svegliarsi. “Giorno. Non pensavo che qualcun altro si sarebbe svegliato per almeno un altro paio d’ore.”  
“Neanche io.” Harry si avvicinò con cautela e si sedette sul bordo del materasso. “Scusa se ti ho spaventato.”  
“Non l’hai fatto. Tra l’altro,” Louis sbuffò, “è il tuo dannato appartamento, amico. Spero che non ti disturbi che mi sia fatto del tè da solo.”  
“Lo sai che non è un problema.” Scivolando completamente sul divano letto, Harry prese un sorso di latte e lanciò un’occhiata al profilo di Louis, al suo taglio preciso, al modo in cui i suoi capelli scendevano sulle sue orecchie, un po’ spettinati dal sonno. Era infagottato nella maglietta di Harry, l’orlo che cadeva ben al di sotto dell’elastico dei suoi boxer. Il modo in cui era seduto, appoggiato contro il muro dell’edificio con le ginocchia al petto, evidenziava gli spessi muscoli delle sue cosce. Harry voleva passare il palmo della mano lungo la sua spina dorsale per attirarlo in un bacio, con Louis a ricambiare senza esitazione.  
Forse Louis l’avrebbe fatto.  
Harry trascinò via lo sguardo. Era fortemente consapevole di star indossando solo un paio di boxer attillati, e nonostante non si vergognasse del suo corpo, stava cominciando ad avere freddo a causa della brezza che agitava le foglie dell’albero. Afferrando una coperta appallottolata dal pavimento, se la avvolse attorno al busto, lasciando solo le spalle scoperte.  
“Non riuscivi a dormire?” domandò piano, così da non disturbare la quiete che li circondava.  
“Non sono particolarmente abituato a condividere il mio spazio per dormire. E ho alcune cose per la testa.”  
“Qualcosa in particolare?” Harry si sforzò per non sembrare invadente, un invito più che una richiesta.  
Oltre il bordo della tazza, Louis gli riservò una lunga occhiata. Le sue ciglia tremarono quando prese un sorso, la gola che si muoveva mentre deglutiva. Quando parlò, le sue parole furono trasparenti come il vapore che saliva dal tè. “Cose di famiglia, più che altro. Ho dato un’occhiata ai tuoi libri – mi è venuto un po’ da ridere nell’immaginarmi tua madre leggerti _Ronja, la Figlia del Brigante_ come favola della buonanotte.”  
“Ehi, Ronja è la figlia del re dei ladri, quindi tecnicamente si tratta della figlia di un sovrano. Ritengo che sia perfettamente appropriato.” Sogghignando, Harry tirò su la coperta in procinto di scivolare. “E mia madre e Gemma facevano i turni, in realtà. Almeno per i libri più semplici, quelli che Gemma riusciva già a leggere.”  
Di nuovo, Louis rimase in silenzio per un attimo. Agli angoli della bocca aveva l’accenno di un sorriso, chiaramente malinconico. “È una bella cosa, sai?”  
Quello era il punto in cui Harry si sarebbe aspettato che Louis si chiudesse in se stesso. In quel momento però, con la giornata appena iniziata e mite a circondarli, Harry si chiese se, solo per quella volta, sarebbe stato diverso. Mantenne il suo tono leggero. “Non ti leggevano le storie della buonanotte quando eri piccolo?”  
Lo sguardo tagliente di Louis fece intendere che fosse perfettamente consapevole di quel che Harry stesse facendo. Harry rispose con un sorriso innocente, sperando di renderlo ancor più innocuo dal fatto che probabilmente sfoggiasse dei baffi di latte. I suoi sforzi gli valsero un grugnito da parte di Louis.  
Concentrandosi sul suo tè, Louis infilò il piede nudo sotto un angolo della coperta. “Me le leggevo da solo, o la babysitter quando c’era.” Fece una pausa, e quando continuò, la sua voce era talmente bassa che fu difficile comprenderlo. “Leggevo alcuni classici alle mie sorelle, però, è per quello che li conosco. Come il _Pesce Arcobaleno_ , ho visto anche quello nella tua libreria. _Willy Wonka_ e _Matilda_.”  
Harry si spostò più vicino, abbastanza da offrire a Louis un migliore accesso alla coperta. Con un piccolo sorriso, Louis la avvolse attorno ai suoi polpacci. Era chiaro che non avrebbe approfondito ulteriormente l’argomento lettura alle sorelle, così Harry proseguì con, “La prima volta che mia madre mi lesse _Le Streghe_ , ero spaventatissimo. Imitò tutte le voci, e la sua Strega Suprema era piuttosto terrificante.” Sollevò un sopracciglio. “Non ti conviene metterti contro di lei, credimi.”  
“Non era nei miei piani,” disse Louis impassibile. Ma i suoi occhi erano divertiti, luminosi, e fu quello il motivo che spinse Harry a insistere per ottenere qualche informazione in più.  
“Ma allora i tuoi genitori non ti leggevano niente?”  
“Oh, non erano quel tipo di genitori.” Era un’affermazione sarcastica, molto pragmatica, e un angolo della bocca di Louis si piegò in una smorfia. “In realtà, erano più il tipo di genitori che organizza ricevimenti eleganti e sfoggia i propri figli come pezzi in una mostra d’arte.”  
Gesù Cristo. Nessuna traccia d’affetto, quindi?  
Harry ripensò a Louis con quei ragazzini di strada, il modo in cui si era inserito perfettamente tra loro e sembrava essersi adattato senza difficoltà al loro modo di parlare. Loro l’avevano trattato come una persona da rispettare – ma non con quel tipo di rispetto che uno concederebbe a un estraneo.  
Da quanto tempo Louis stava con James? Come era finito lì? Cosa era successo tra i ricevimenti eleganti dei suoi genitori e il lavorare per James? A pensarci bene, quanto erano stati eleganti quei ricevimenti? E perché Louis sapeva tutte quelle cose sul Protocollo Reale, quando era quel tipo di conoscenza che uno si aspetterebbe da un nobile piuttosto che da un cittadino comune? Come, perché, cosa, quando?  
“Ti manca? La tua famiglia?” Harry osservò Louis con la coda dell’occhio. “Cioè, da quel che ho capito non parli spesso con loro. O sì?”  
Parecchi secondi si trascinarono prima che Louis rispondesse. “Mi mancano le mie sorelle ogni tanto. Ma è passato molto tempo.” Nonostante fosse gentile, il suo tono non invitava a porre ulteriori domande. Spingendo le dita del piede contro la caviglia di Harry, si mosse subito per chiedere, “Che mi dici di te? Cosa ti ha tirato fuori dal letto a quest’ora?”  
Capitolo chiuso. Okay, Harry avrebbe rispettato i tempi di Louis.  
“Mi sono svegliato con la bocca piena dei capelli di Zayn. Subito dopo Niall ha cominciato ad agitarsi, colpendomi in faccia con un braccio.” Harry sorrise contro il suo latte, poi adocchiò la tazza di Louis con improvviso interesse.  
“Povero piccolo.” Louis suonò estremamente indifferente, e solo per quello, Harry posò effettivamente il suo latte, poi sfilò la tazza di tè dalle dita di Louis. Il ragazzo fece un verso contrariato e cercò di allontanarsi, ma il muro limitò i suoi movimenti, e l’elemento sorpresa fu dalla parte di Harry. Con un sorriso trionfante, prese un’enorme sorsata, quasi bruciandosi la lingua, poi gli restituì la tazza. Louis la accettò lanciandogli un’occhiataccia e stringendo brevemente le dita attorno al polso di Harry.  
“Ladro,” borbottò. “Derubare i tuoi sudditi, sul serio, non posso _crederci_ , Principino. Dov’è Robin Hood quando serve?”  
“Quella è la mia tazza, la mia acqua, il mio tè,” disse Harry.  
“Io ho fatto tutta la fatica, e questa tazza è compresa nel pacchetto. È mia adesso. Diritto consuetudinario.”  
E così Louis si considerava davvero il legittimo proprietario di quella tazza. Harry l’aveva già sospettato dopo che il giorno prima Louis aveva scacciato la mano di Liam quando il ragazzo a un certo punto aveva cercato di prenderla. _Keep calm and drink tea_. Niall l’aveva comprata in un mercatino di beneficenza a Maidenhead, poco tempo dopo l’iniziale crisi di Harry sulla sua sessualità. Le lettere ormai erano sbiadite, i contorni lavati via da anni nei quali era stata in possesso di Harry, e il bordo era scheggiato. Eppure Harry non pensava che avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di disfarsene.  
Se Louis voleva illudersi che ci fosse la possibilità che potesse tenerla, be’. Non sarebbe successo.  
“Non pensare nemmeno di cercare di portartela via,” gli disse Harry. “Mi costringeresti a mandare i Servizi Segreti a cercarti. Non sarebbe divertente.”  
“Per una vecchia tazza usurata?” Louis piegò l’angolo della bocca. “Non credi che sarebbe una reazione leggermente eccessiva, tesoro?”  
 _Tesoro_. Era la terza volta che Louis si rivolgeva a Harry in quei termini, e per due volte era uscito con una nota di sarcasmo, una nel tentativo di confortarlo. Con i ragazzi di strada, Louis l’aveva usato frequentemente, e se l’era anche lasciato scappare quella primissima volta al telefono, quando aveva scambiato Harry per… _oh_. Quando aveva scambiato Harry per un ragazzino che chiamava per un consiglio. In quel momento aveva tutto molto più senso.  
In ogni caso, Louis aveva usato quel termine in modo piuttosto casuale, quindi Harry non poteva giustificare la luminosa scintilla di speranza che gli agitò lo stomaco. Scelse comunque di interpretarlo come un segno che i muri di Louis si stessero assottigliando, guadagnando crepe su crepe.  
“Quella tazza significa molto per me.” Harry sperò che il lieve ritardo nella risposta non fosse stato evidente. “Non la condivido con chiunque.”  
“Mi stai forse dicendo che sono ‘chiunque’?” Louis lo fece sembrare come una sorta di affronto, e Harry non riuscì a resistere dal trascinarlo in un abbraccio impulsivo, ridacchiando.  
“Tu sei il più chiunque che abbia mai conosciuto.”  
“Quante cazzate,” brontolò Louis. “Non ha nemmeno senso. E cosa credi di fare? Non vorrai – va bene, stai attento, ho del _tè_ tra le mani. Tè caldo. Tè _bollente_.” Malgrado le proteste, si accucciò su Harry, respirando contro sua spalla nuda.  
Harry rimase immobile e in silenzio, e dopo pochi secondi, Louis si rilassò ulteriormente nella sua presa.  
“Allora, piccolo Principe…” La voce di Louis era appena un sussurro. “Sei pronto per un altro tentativo oggi? Ricominciamo?”  
“Devo farlo e basta, no?” Harry non intendeva dirlo in modo così lamentoso. Rubò un altro sorso di tè dalla tazza di Louis, ma non riuscì ad alleviare il debole brivido nel suo stomaco al pensiero di essere costretto a subire nuovamente una serie di domande a raffica. Il calore e la solidità del peso di Louis contro di sé lo aiutò, anche se solo un minimo.  
Questa volta, Louis aveva ceduto il tè facilmente. Quando se lo riprese, le loro dita si sfiorarono sulla ceramica calda, e Louis lasciò che il suo tocco indugiasse per un attimo, voltando la testa per incontrare gli occhi di Harry. “Puoi ancora tirarti indietro. In questo momento, è ancora possibile. Se ti sei reso conto che non vuoi davvero andare fino in fondo a questa storia, è questo il momento.” Gli angoli della bocca di Louis si piegarono verso il basso, il movimento a malapena percettibile. “Nessuno ti biasimerebbe.”  
“ _Tu_ lo faresti,” disse Harry sottovoce. Erano così vicini, pochi centimetri a separarli. Sembrava come se il mattino stesse trattenendo il suo respiro, tutti i rumori che svanivano pian piano, una fragile immobilità.  
Lentamente, Louis scosse la testa. Interrompendo il contatto visivo, si piegò verso la tazza di tè, soffiando sulla superficie. Il vapore offuscò per un attimo il suo viso. “Non lo farei. Non più. Se hai cambiato idea, se non è più quello che vuoi, se pensi che non sia la cosa _giusta_ per te…” Si interruppe, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, abbassando lo sguardo in modo che le ciglia nascondessero i suoi occhi.  
Il sangue di Harry vibrò di una strana necessità, le immagini nella sua testa indefinite come fotografie sfocate. Espirò, schiarendosi la mente. “Non voglio tirarmi indietro.”  
Louis sollevò lo sguardo. “Sei sicuro?”  
“Sono sicuro.” Venne fuori sorprendentemente convinto, e non appena Harry l’ebbe pronunciato, si rese conto di quanto fosse vero. C’era la possibilità che avrebbe potuto pentirsi della sua decisione, ma se non l’avesse fatto in quel momento, non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che non si sarebbe mai perdonato. “Sono _sicuro_ ,” ripeté.  
Il sorriso di Louis nacque dai suoi occhi e crebbe, luminoso, fino a che non raggiunse tutto il suo viso. Harry deglutì e sorrise di rimando, ogni cosa lenta e radiosa. Si sentiva come se fosse sull’orlo di un precipizio, pronto a cadere.  
Se avesse baciato Louis in quell’istante, in quell’istante, _in quell’istante_ …  
Louis si raddrizzò e si allontanò di qualche centimetro, abbastanza per sollevare una mano e sfregare il pollice sulla nera ‘ _A_ ’ tatuata sulla spalla sinistra di Harry. “Per tua madre?” intuì. “E la ‘ _g_ ’ sull’altro lato è per tua sorella?”  
Harry annuì e non osò muoversi. Dopo un lasso di tempo che avrebbe potuto coprire un paio di secondi o gran parte di un secolo, Louis ritrasse la mano. Si allontanò maggiormente, sfilandosi da sotto la coperta, e incrociò le gambe, ma il suo corpo era completamente rivolto verso Harry. “Credi che,” cominciò, la voce più fievole del solito, “sarebbe più semplice se non dovessi affrontare l’intervista da solo?”  
C’era una sfumatura di rosso sulle guance di Louis? Harry non riusciva a capirlo. Harry non riusciva a _respirare_. “In che senso?”  
“Tua madre e tua sorella.” Louis avvicinò la tazza alle sue labbra, ma non bevve. “Mi hai detto che ti supportano, e che ovviamente ti fidi di loro. E se facessero l’intervista con te? Potremmo presentare al pubblico un fronte unito. Credi che renderebbe le cose più semplici?”  
Harry ci mise alcuni secondi ad elaborare le parole di Louis, come se avesse messo assieme i vari pezzi di un sogno, come se si fosse svegliato e si fosse reso conto di ciò che lo circondava – la brezza mattutina a raffreddargli la pelle, una macchina che passava sulla strada sottostante, l’odore pungente del tè di Louis. Lo stretto nodo di delusione nel suo stomaco.  
Stringendosi maggiormente la coperta attorno al corpo, Harry annuì. Non riuscì a trovare la forza per incontrare lo sguardo di Louis.  
   
**  
   
Se Louis era stato sfacciatamente indifferente, persino irrispettoso, la prima volta che aveva incontrato Harry, fu invece la personificazione della correttezza quando incontrò Anne e Gemma. Inclinò la testa in un’impeccabile esecuzione del protocollo, fu educato senza essere deferente, affascinante e divertente, professionale. Harry era allo stesso tempo sollevato e impressionato.  
Quando incrociò lo sguardo di Louis, quest’ultimo gli fece l’occhiolino, un accenno di un sorriso a curvare le sue labbra. Un attimo dopo, rispose alla domanda di Anne su come fosse finito a lavorare per James Corden con un racconto divertente su un incontro casuale in un bar, e su come l’abilità di Louis di sottrarre gli snack sotto il naso del barista fosse stato il motivo per cui avesse ottenuto il lavoro. Era possibile che stesse raccontando la verità, o almeno parte di essa.  
Si sedettero per discutere sulle domande da porre e sulle risposte che avrebbero avuto bisogno di rivedere. La prima prova fu incerta – benché fosse migliore dei tentativi che Harry aveva fatto da solo – mentre la seconda andò piuttosto bene. La terza, però…  
La terza fu _brillante_. I sorrisi di Harry furono naturali, e le sue parole suonavano fluide e disinvolte, la sicurezza rafforzata da Gemma alla sua destra e Anne alla sua sinistra. Gemma si inserì per parlare di come ormai fosse l’unica responsabile per proseguire la discendenza, e lo fece con vivacità e umorismo. Dopo che Anne ebbe risposto amabilmente a come la sessualità di Harry avrebbe potuto avere un impatto sulle relazioni estere – “La gente tende sempre a dimenticare che la Germania ha avuto Guido Westerwelle, un ministro degli esteri dichiaratamente omosessuale, e che il Paese non è andato in rovina per questo?” – Niall saltò in piedi per un applauso spontaneo.  
Di nuovo, Harry incrociò lo sguardo di Louis. Il ragazzo gli stava sorridendo a trentadue denti, felice, e Harry percepì il proprio sorriso scemare in qualcosa di fin troppo tenero e privato.  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, si voltò e raggiunse Liam per esaminare il video che avevano registrato. Harry impiegò alcuni secondi per muoversi. Arrampicandosi sulla schiena di Niall, pretese di essere portato a cavalluccio, ma il tutto si concluse con entrambi per terra, mentre Zayn rideva e Gemma dichiarava che fossero due idioti. Anne li guardò con un sorriso gentile.  
“Non distruggerlo,” disse Louis a Niall. “Potrebbe ancora tornarmi utile.”  
“Davvero?” domandò Harry, alzando la testa per guardare Louis dal punto in cui era sdraiato sul pavimento. “In che modo?”  
Louis sbuffò e non rispose. Harry era sicuro che questa volta, non si fosse immaginato il rossore sulle guance del ragazzo.  
Non si era neanche immaginato il modo in cui Louis aveva mantenuto un’attenta distanza tra loro per un po’. Non si rilassò fino a che Anne e Gemma non se ne furono andate e loro cinque si ritrovarono sul pavimento del salotto di Harry, gridando concitati durante un torneo di FIFA. La spalla di Louis premeva contro il braccio di Harry, e Harry non aveva mai incontrato nessuno che lo confondesse così tanto. Non aveva neanche mai incontrato nessuno che lo affascinasse così tanto.  
   
**  
   
Se le circostanze fossero state diverse, Louis avrebbe deriso l’opulenza di Buckingham Palace. Si sarebbe complimentato in modo passivo-aggressivo per i tessuti pesanti e luccicanti, i lampadari scintillanti e le cornici dorate degli enormi specchi, avrebbe persino potuto tentare di portarsi via un elaborato candeliere di nascosto. L’avrebbe anche potuto rivendere per una bella cifra, soldi che gli sarebbero tornati utili se avesse mai avuto la necessità di tirare fuori un ragazzino di prigione.  
Ma in realtà, era troppo concentrato sull’onnipresenza delle telecamere, sul calore dei riflettori. James stava parlando con David Dimbleby, ed entrambi sembravano perfettamente a loro agio, ma Louis aveva visto come quel tizio si fosse completamente immobilizzato quando aveva dato una prima occhiata alle domande che avrebbe dovuto fare. Alla fine, Dimbleby aveva dato una pacca a James sulla spalla con un’espressione allegra, poi era andato a prendere posto su una poltrona che era stata sistemata in modo da trovarsi di fronte a uno dei divani in broccato, in attesa della Regina e dei suoi figli.  
Occupando lo spazio che Dimbleby aveva appena lasciato, Louis abbassò la voce in modo che solo James potesse sentirlo. “L’hai avvertito di attenersi a quelle dannate domande?”  
“Lo farà.” Il tono di James era cordiale e sicuro. “Rilassati, Louis. Possiamo sempre fare un secondo tentativo. O un terzo. E approveremo noi il montaggio finale prima della messa in onda di stasera.”  
“Lo so.” Louis lo sapeva, era quello il punto. Ma voleva che il primo tentativo filasse tutto liscio, senza intoppi, così Harry non l’avrebbe dovuto rifare una seconda volta, non avrebbe cominciato a dubitare di se stesso così come aveva fatto dopo le loro prime prove. Louis aveva odiato il modo in cui Harry era diventato tutto piccolo e incerto, e se fosse successo di nuovo quel giorno… Per favore, no. Non aiutava il fatto che né Zayn o Niall fossero riusciti ad essere lì. Neanche Liam era presente, data la sua tendenza a evitare concentrazioni di troppe facce sconosciute.  
Solo Louis, quindi.  
“ _Rilassati_ ,” ripeté James. Il suo sorriso era gentile. “È un ordine.”  
Louis annuì rigidamente. Va bene, okay. Doveva darsi una calmata. Calmo, calmo, calmo. Era un tè freddo, un cetriolo ghiacciato, un gelato di _Ben & Jerry’s_. Stava benissimo, nessuno era mai stato così bene nella storia di sempre.  
Cazzo, se _lui_ era già un fascio di nervi, poteva solo immaginare come dovesse stare Harry.  
Quando l’attività nella stanza cessò per un istante, per poi riprendere nuovamente in modo quasi frenetico, Louis seppe che la Famiglia Reale fosse arrivata. Si voltò, individuando immediatamente Harry, protetto da sua madre e sua sorella. Camminando a testa alta, indossava un completo nero su misura che gli calzava magnificamente, evidenziando le spalle ampie e le anche snelle, avvolgendosi attorno alle sue cosce.  
Non appena Louis andò oltre la pura grazia del corpo di Harry per concentrarsi sul suo viso, sentì i propri muscoli bloccarsi. Gli occhi di Harry erano vitrei, la pelle pallida.  
Oh, cazzo.  
   
**  
   
Harry stava per vomitare. Avrebbe aperto la bocca per rispondere alla prima domanda – _Buon pomeriggio, come sta?_ – e invece delle parole, la sua colazione avrebbe colpito il pavimento. Sarebbe stata un’esperienza assolutamente terribile per tutte le persone coinvolte.  
Mettendo un piede di fronte all’altro, fece del suo meglio per isolarsi dal frenetico ronzio di attività, dalle persone che brulicavano attorno a loro, da sua madre che stava chiamando qualcuno con voce forte e chiara. Piede sinistro. Piede destro.  
“Tesoro, ti senti bene?” Era una sincera preoccupazione, e a Harry servì qualche secondo per capire che sua madre si stesse rivolgendo direttamente a lui, e merda, cazzo, era così lontano dallo star bene che c’erano continenti, no, interi _universi_ a renderlo evidente.  
Inghiottì la bile che gli stava risalendo in gola e cercò di annuire. “Dammi solo un attimo per… Torno subito, scusami. Tornerò – bagno. Torno subito.”  
Con ciò, si voltò e si allontanò, compiendo passi rapidi verso l’uscita, _tieni le spalle dritte e la testa alta, non guardare nessuno_. Gli sembrò che qualcuno lo stesse chiamando, ma questo lo portò solo ad accelerare il passo.  
Non appena riuscì ad uscire dalla stanza, svoltando l’angolo e appoggiandosi contro un muro, sentì finalmente la calma cominciare ad avvolgerlo. Inclinò la testa all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi.  
Respira.  
Enormi boccate d’aria. Espira in fretta.  
Ripeti.  
Un tocco inaspettato sulla spalla lo fece sobbalzare.  
“Harry,” disse Louis, “ _Principino_ ,” e poi lo attirò in un brusco abbraccio che lo colse di sorpresa. “Ehi,” mormorò Louis, sottovoce, dritto nell’orecchio di Harry. “Ehi, ciao, _respira_. Respira con me.”  
“Io…” Harry tossì. Le sue costole gli stavano schiacciando i polmoni, dietro le palpebre vedeva tutto rosso. “Non posso. Louis, non posso farlo.”  
“Sì che puoi.” Louis suonava così _sicuro_ , e da dove aveva preso quella sicurezza se era stato presente durante le prove di Harry, l’aveva sentito balbettare e incespicare sulle sue stesse parole? Se aveva visto tutto? Harry nei suoi momenti peggiori?  
“Non posso,” ripeté Harry, e Louis rimase in silenzio per un attimo prima di ritrarsi. Entrambe le sue mani rimasero sulle spalle di Harry, forti attraverso il tessuto del suo completo, forti come aspettative, forti come delusioni. Harry si rifiutò di aprire gli occhi.  
“Harry.” Louis lo stava implorando. “Guardami.”  
Stringendo le palpebre, Harry scosse la testa.  
“Harry.” Questa volta, venne fuori come un ordine, e portò solamente Harry a indietreggiare alla cieca e scontrarsi con il muro, continuando a scuotere la testa. Non poteva.  
 _Non poteva_ , non poteva _farlo_.  
“ _Non posso_.”  
Per un attimo, la presa di Louis si allentò, e Harry pensò che se ne fosse andato, che si fosse allontanato da quel patetico straccio che era Harry. Louis aveva avuto ragione fin dall’inizio: Harry non si meritava nessuno dei privilegi che la vita gli aveva riservato, non quando non riusciva neanche a controllarsi abbastanza a lungo da essere onesto per una volta.  
Poi Louis tornò dritto ad occupare il suo spazio. I loro corpi erano premuti insieme dalla testa ai fianchi ai piedi, il tessuto della giacca di Louis che sfiorava la pelle di Harry. I suoi pensieri si arrestarono del tutto.  
“Harry. _Harry_.” Venne fuori delicato, reverente. Louis fece scivolare una mano sotto la giacca di Harry, il palmo contro la sua schiena, per portarli ancora più vicini. “Non farlo. Non buttarti giù. Sei bellissimo, okay? Sei così, così bello, e io non – _puoi_ farcela. So che puoi, perché ti ho visto.”  
Lo stomaco di Harry si gonfiò con un profondo respiro. Non si azzardò a muoversi. Con gli occhi ancora serrati contro il mondo, non c’era alcun modo per sottrarsi al calore di Louis, al debole profumo della sua colonia, alle sue labbra umide sulla mascella di Harry.  
Sbattendo le palpebre, Harry impiegò qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco il suo viso. Erano così vicini che i suoi lineamenti sembravano sfocati. “Cosa… Louis?”  
Louis lo stava fissando con una strana intensità, perfettamente immobile. Così _vicino_ , Dio, e Harry era terribilmente consapevole di tutti i punti in cui si stavano toccando, del calore irradiato dalla mano di Louis contro la sua schiena, del tremore nelle sue vene. Da qualche parte in lontananza, una voce stava chiamando il nome di Harry.  
Louis trasalì. Il suo sguardo si spostò per un attimo, poi tornò nuovamente su Harry. Con gli occhi sgranati, era come se la sua espressione fosse stata spezzata, una punta di disperazione nel sussurrare, “Voglio davvero baciarti in questo momento. Ho sempre voglia di baciarti. Lo sai questo?”  
Oh Dio.  
 _Oh Dio_.  
Prima che Harry potesse trovare le parole o anche solo la sua voce, prima che potesse anche solo _muoversi_ , Louis si allontanò di scatto. All’improvviso ci fu mezzo metro di spazio tra loro, che sembrò come un chilometro.  
Harry stava per sporgersi in avanti e afferrarlo – _ti prego, ti prego, sì_ – ma Louis aveva già fatto un altro passo indietro. In quel momento Gemma spuntò da dietro l’angolo, i capelli color melanzana sciolti dietro di lei. Andò quasi a sbattere contro Louis, limitandosi a un distratto, “Scusa, permesso,” e stava già stringendo la spalla di Harry quando Louis annuì. Fu un gesto incerto, e il suo sguardo rimase su quello di Harry per un altro istante prima di distoglierlo.  
“Inizia lo spettacolo, nanerottolo,” annunciò Gemma, e… un momento. Merda. L’intervista. Harry se n’era quasi dimenticato.  
Voleva davvero andare fino in fondo. E l’avrebbe fatto.  
Incrociando lo sguardo di Gemma, Harry le rivolse un sorriso, o qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto passare per un sorriso, comunque. Inizia lo spettacolo. “Okay. Facciamolo, allora.”  
“Facciamolo,” ribadì lei, tirandolo verso il corridoio. Per quando Harry si ricordò come ci si muovesse, Louis era già parecchi passi avanti, la schiena dritta, le spalle rigide. Lanciò un’occhiata dietro di sé, però, e quando lo fece, fu per rivolgere a Harry un sorriso rassicurante.  
Fu abbastanza perché il petto di Harry si alleggerisse.  
 _Puoi farcela_.  
   
**  
   
C’era stato un momento – come stare in equilibrio su una fune, come lanciare una moneta – in cui Louis non aveva saputo quale decisione prendere. Tutto quello che sapeva era che Harry avesse bisogno di _qualcosa_ da lui; una spinta o uno strattone, un calcio o un bacio.  
Louis era stato quasi sul punto di attaccarlo verbalmente. C’era andato così vicino, aveva già le provocazioni sulla punta della lingua, chiedendosi se Harry gli avrebbe creduto solo il tempo necessario per raccogliere la sfida. _Quindi sei proprio quel codardo che pensavo che fossi. Non so cosa mi aspettassi. Non che_ tu _abbia mai dovuto lottare per qualcosa, eh, Principino? Continua così, allora. Proteggi quella patetica piccola bugia che è la tua vita. Spero solo che tutto l’oro possa compensare la tua gabbia._  
E invece poi Louis aveva optato per l’onestà.  
Persino in quel momento, riusciva a sentire il suo cuore battere nei polpastrelli, pulsare l’eco delle sue stesse parole; _baciarti, ho sempre voglia di baciarti_. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, vedeva lo shock scritto nei lineamenti di Harry. La confusione nel suo sguardo.  
Fino ad allora, Louis aveva pensato che fosse abbastanza probabile che Harry avrebbe _voluto_ baciarlo, e forse era così, ma la sua reazione… be’. Potrebbe essere stata la situazione frenetica. In ogni caso, le parole di Louis erano servite al loro scopo.  
In disparte, osservò Harry sorridere a Dimbleby, gentile e disinvolto, inclinando appena la testa per evitare il bagliore dei riflettori. La sua voce aveva una nota timida mentre parlava di come un giorno avrebbe voluto una famiglia, avrebbe voluto sposarsi e avere dei bambini, non molto diverso in realtà dal genere di cose a cui un uomo etero avrebbe potuto aspirare.  
Era bellissimo, e Louis voleva ancora baciarlo.  
Voleva molto più di quello.  
   
**  
   
La prima ripresa dell’intervista era stata tanto vicina alla perfezione come quel genere di cose sarebbero potute essere. Dimbleby ritenne comunque necessario farne un’altra, giusto per essere certi che avessero alternative, e Louis riuscì a vedere Harry deglutire, le labbra stringersi per un attimo, prima di annuire.  
Durante la seconda ripresa, Niall apparve dal nulla e scivolò nello spazio accanto a Louis. Per il modo in cui Louis era stato esclusivamente concentrato su Harry, l’improvvisa apparizione di Niall lo fece trasalire. Cercò di camuffare la sua reazione inarcando un sopracciglio, la voce bassa in modo da non interrompere la registrazione. “E _tu_ come sei entrato? La sicurezza fa davvero schifo in questo posto, vero?”  
“Potrei benissimo gestire tutto io qui,” disse Niall con un ghigno. “Ho sempre voluto essere… come il Maestro dei Sussurri di _Game of Thrones_? L’uomo ragno che muove i fili sullo sfondo? Il lavoro dei sogni.”  
“Varys,” gli suggerì Louis. “L’eunuco pelato. Mi dispiace, ma non sei abbastanza inquietante. O abbastanza discreto. O abbastanza castrato. O abbastanza nascosto-nell-ombra.”  
“Mi hai ferito.” Il sorriso di Niall non si attenuò affatto. Appoggiò la spalla contro il muro accanto a Louis, lanciando un’occhiata laddove Harry era sistemato tra sua madre e sua sorella, tutti e tre a formare un fronte forte e unito. Com’era giusto che fosse. Persino il padre di Harry, lontano dai suoi figli al punto che Harry aveva detto che si parlavano forse una volta al mese, aveva trovato parole di incoraggiamento quando Harry l’aveva chiamato quella mattina.  
Louis era contento che Harry potesse contare sul supporto della famiglia. Pensava che sarebbe stato invidioso, eppure l’unica cosa che provò fu infinita riconoscenza.  
“Sopravvivrai,” si ricordò di dire a Niall.  
Insieme, guardarono il resto dell’intervista. Filò tutto liscio, Harry si impappinò in una risposta solo una volta, e poi rise di sé in un modo che avrebbe conquistato ogni cuore del Paese. Be’, ogni cuore che non fosse fatto di pietra. O avvolto nell’omofobia o in pregiudizi anti-monarchici.  
Dio. Gesù _Cristo_ , Harry lo stava facendo davvero. Cinque ore dopo, alle sette in punto, l’intervista sarebbe andata in onda sulla _BBC One_ come una variazione speciale del programma senza preavviso, e sarebbe stato lanciato come una bomba. Ogni singolo giornale inglese l’indomani avrebbe gridato quella storia dalla copertina. La maggior parte delle testate internazionali avrebbe fatto lo stesso – e sebbene molti avrebbero ammirato il suo coraggio, alcuni l’avrebbero dipinto come un peccato. Persone che non l’avevano mai conosciuto l’avrebbero odiato solo per la sua sessualità. Sarebbe stato al centro di una tempesta, e nonostante avessero pianificato le conseguenze, si era trattato principalmente di ipotesi. E se la realtà avesse dimostrato che avevano torto?  
Louis voleva annullare tutto. Voleva prendere Harry e portarlo fuori da quella stanza, fuori da quella città, nasconderlo dove il mondo non avrebbe potuto toccarlo.  
Non era in suo potere.  
Nel momento in cui l’intervista finì, Niall si scostò dal muro e fu la prima persona ad avvolgersi completamente attorno a Harry, soffocandolo in un abbraccio. Harry si abbandonò contro il suo corpo. Oltre la spalla di Niall, incrociò lo sguardo di Louis proprio mentre quest’ultimo era riuscito a riprendere il controllo della situazione. Il sorriso di Harry era tutto nei suoi occhi, un caldo bagliore che fece vacillare il cuore di Louis. Ricambiò il sorriso, mostrandogli il pollice in su.  
Niall lasciò Harry per fare posto a Gemma, e poi Harry fu improvvisamente accerchiato da persone, come falene attratte dalla luce. Tutti volevano un pezzo di lui.  
Louis sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza senza incrociare nuovamente gli occhi di Harry. Tirò fuori il cellulare e gli mandò un breve messaggio – ‘ _Sei stato fantastico !! Devo occuparmi di alcune cose in ufficio , ci vediamo stasera per la messa in onda ?_ ’ – e lasciò il Palace senza guardarsi indietro. Si sentì come qualcuno in fuga dalla scena del crimine.


	7. VII

_James Arthur & Chasing Grace_ - Certain Things  
 _Tony Oller_ \- Who's Gonna Save Us (Gavin DeGraw Cover)  
 _Coldplay_  - A Sky Full Of Stars

 

 

  
Louis passò le ore successive sommerso da email, selezionando fotografie di Harry da allegare agli articoli. Perrie aveva trovato numerose immagini genuine che seguivano la narrativa voglio-sposarmi-e-avere-bambini che stavano cercando di definire. Completarono gli articoli già preparati in precedenza che lei e Nick avrebbero distribuito non appena l’intervista fosse andata in onda, destinati all’immediato rilascio dai loro principali portali online.  
Se fossero riusciti a controllare la prima ondata, le seguenti avrebbero potuto rivelarsi una passeggiata.  
Alle sei, Louis spense il suo computer e andò a cercare Liam. Nonostante si sentisse vagamente colpevole per lasciare il resto del team a gestire le immediate conseguenze, lui e Liam avevano promesso a Harry che sarebbero stati con lui. Occuparsi del cliente era parte del lavoro, giusto? Giusto. Assolutamente. Anche se il loro compito principale consisteva nel distrarre Harry, tenerlo lontano dalle reazioni non filtrate.  
Trascorsero il viaggio in metro in silenzio, Liam che trafficava con il telefono e Louis che fissava con aria assente l’annuncio per un corso alla Open University. _Scopri il tuo potenziale_. Circondati da turisti, scesero a Camden Town, emersero in un grigio pomeriggio e si fecero a piedi il resto del tragitto fino all’appartamento di Harry, Louis con le mani ficcate in profondità nelle tasche dei jeans.  
“Sei nervoso?” chiese Liam, un attimo prima di suonare il citofono.  
“Non è il mio futuro a essere a rischio,” gli disse Louis.  
“Ci tieni molto, però.” Il tono di Liam era senza pretese, e Louis non si preoccupò di rispondere. Certo che ci teneva. Più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
Premette il campanello, lo rilasciò, poi suonò di nuovo, giusto per fare l’idiota. Normale, giusto. Quello era esattamente come ogni altro giorno normale, niente fuori dall’ordinario. Louis avrebbe sfottuto Harry mentre erano tutti stravaccati sul pavimento del soggiorno. Avrebbero bevuto birra e guardato la tivù, e avrebbero tenuto lontano il pensiero di quel che sarebbe accaduto alle sette il più a lungo possibile.  
Solo una normale serata tra amici.  
Il portone si aprì per lasciarli entrare. Con un profondo respiro, Louis fece strada su per le scale.  
   
**  
   
Guardarono l’intervista in assoluto silenzio – nessuno si mosse, nessuno parlò. A tratti, Louis non era più sicuro di sapere come si respirasse. Accanto a lui sul divano, Harry era immobile, nemmeno un muscolo a contrarsi.  
Dopo che Niall ebbe spento la tivù e immerso la stanza nel silenzio, Louis contò fino a dieci nella sua testa prima di voltarsi a guardare Harry. Con il viso pallido, la pelle era bagnata di sudore, le pupille così dilatate da aver ridotto le iridi a sottili anelli verdi. Quando Louis intrecciò le loro dita, Harry sobbalzò.  
“Sto bene,” buttò fuori.  
Già. Bel tentativo.  
Louis si morse l’interno della guancia e annuì. “Giochiamo un po’ a FIFA, okay? Facciamoci un’altra birra, magari ordiniamo una pizza o qualcos’altro.”  
“Mi farebbe piacere,” disse Harry, a malapena udibile, e Louis desiderava toccarlo, far scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli fino a far evaporare la tensione dai suoi muscoli. Nel momento in cui Louis distolse lo sguardo, Niall era già al telefono per ordinare il cibo e Liam si era alzato per andare a prendere altre birre. Zayn si era accoccolato ancora di più sull’altro lato di Harry, la testa poggiata contro la spalla del riccio.  
Solo una serata normale, sì. Una serata molto, molto normale.  
In effetti, l’illusione avrebbe potuto reggere – se non fosse stato per la fastidiosa stretta di malessere nello stomaco di Louis e la sfilza di notizie che continuava a ricevere sul suo telefono, per gli sguardi discreti e ponderati che si scambiavano alle spalle di Harry e il modo in cui orbitavano tutti attorno a lui, abbracciandolo senza motivo, accarezzandogli i capelli, facendo scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua vita o stringendo la sua mano. Louis non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di stargli così vicino, ma Harry sembrava piccolo e fragile, un po’ sperduto anche se aveva cercato di mostrarsi coraggioso. Il bisogno di rassicurarlo aveva annullato completamente l’istinto di autoconservazione di Louis.  
Di tanto in tanto, Louis riusciva a sentire lo sguardo di Harry su di sé per lunghi momenti, una domanda nei suoi occhi. _Dicevi sul serio?_ Louis distoglieva sempre rapidamente lo sguardo, e fece anche in modo di non trovarsi mai da solo con lui.  
Ovvio che diceva sul serio. Voleva baciare Harry così disperatamente che sentiva come un dolore alla gola, ma non sarebbe stata comunque una buona idea.  
Forse, se si fossero baciati una volta, solo _una_ , per soddisfare la tensione tra loro… Si sarebbero baciati, e sarebbe stato bello, ma nulla di più. Si sarebbero separati, si sarebbero sorrisi a vicenda con un accenno d’imbarazzo, e Louis avrebbe detto, “Amici?” con una risata a cui Harry si sarebbe unito.  
“Amici. Certo.”  
Un bacio. Un piccolo, piccolissimo bacio, e sicuramente Louis si sarebbe reso conto di non essere innamorato. _Sicuramente_.  
Erano da poco passate le undici quando Niall decise di tornare a casa. Dopo aver placcato Harry sul pavimento, esclamando poi un saluto frettoloso, si precipitò fuori dalla porta, in ritardo per andare a prendere la sua ragazza all’aeroporto. Poco dopo, anche Louis si alzò in piedi, le gambe intorpidite per essere rimasto accucciato di fronte alla tivù per mezz’ora, giocando contro Liam.  
“Diciamo che è un pareggio,” dichiarò Louis, e Liam si accigliò.  
“Stavo vincendo.”  
“L’importante è che tu ne sia convinto,” disse Louis con tranquillità. Offrendogli una mano, ci volle un attimo prima che Liam la accettasse, scuotendo la testa.  
“Sei incredibile, lo sai?”  
Louis gli rivolse il più ampio dei suoi sorrisi. “Grazie, tesoro. _Così_ lusinghiero. Davvero troppo gentile.” Voltandosi per guardare Harry, Louis percepì la propria espressione mutare in qualcosa di fin troppo dolce. “Senti, Principino. Ho bisogno che tu stia lontano da internet, oltre che dalla tivù. Non uscire. Insomma, prenditi un buon libro e resisti per un paio di giorni, almeno fino all’inizio dei Mondiali o fino a che Justin Bieber non si metterà in qualche casino. Chiaro?”  
“Già ve ne andate?” L’apprensione era palese negli occhi di Harry, e cazzo, Louis desiderò di _poter_ rimanere. Non avrebbe neanche dovuto volerlo. Era tutto così ingiusto.  
“Dobbiamo tornare in ufficio. A causa del fuso orario, negli Stati Uniti la notizia si è appena diffusa, capisci? È l’inizio del nostro turno di notte.”  
“Mi dispiace.” Harry abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Harry, è il nostro _lavoro_.” Non appena l’ebbe detto, Louis volle tirarsi un pugno in faccia. Harry era molto più importante di un lavoro; era _molto più_ importante. Prima che Louis potesse aggiungere qualsiasi altra cosa, Liam gli pestò un piede – dato che erano entrambi scalzi, non fece male, ma fece arrivare il messaggio a destinazione.  
“È anche un _onore_ ,” disse Liam con enfasi. “Almeno in questo caso specifico.”  
Rapidamente, Louis annuì. “È proprio così.”  
Sebbene Harry non avesse risposto, alzò lo sguardo, spostandolo da Louis a Liam e viceversa, poi tentò un sorriso incerto. “Grazie di tutto, sapete?”  
Liam non esitò nell’attirare Harry in un abbraccio, e Louis si concesse un momento per pensare a come due settimane prima, Liam non avrebbe compiuto quel gesto così velocemente – non solo perché Harry era il Principe Harry, ma anche perché Liam tendeva a trattenersi di più nelle dimostrazioni fisiche d’affetto, a trattenersi di più in generale. Era stato così anche per Louis. Cristo, quei tre avevano davvero lasciato il segno su di loro, contagiandoli come un’infezione. In senso buono.  
Stringendosi tra Harry e Liam, Louis inspirò profondamente. La debole traccia del profumo del riccio gli fece venir voglia di piangere.  
Cazzo, Harry ce l’aveva fatta. _Ce l’aveva fatta_.  
“Ce l’hai fatta,” gli sussurrò non appena sentì Zayn aggiungersi all’abbraccio di gruppo, brontolando qualcosa sul non voler essere escluso. Liam si orientò più vicino a lui, un movimento apparentemente inconscio che lo allontanò appena da Harry e Louis, e improvvisamente, Louis fu troppo consapevole del corpo di Harry premuto contro il suo, della netta sporgenza del bacino contro il suo stomaco. Quando le labbra di Harry sfiorarono il suo zigomo, Louis rimase immobile.  
“Grazie,” ripeté il ragazzo, così piano affinché solo Louis lo sentisse.  
Louis prese un respiro calcolato e indietreggiò. Percepiva il proprio sorriso come un’entità estranea. “Non c’è di che, piccolo Principe. Davvero.” Un altro respiro. “Come ha detto Liam, è stato un onore.”  
Con ciò, diede un colpetto a Liam, che trasalì, poi fece per liberarsi dall’abbraccio di Zayn. Quest’ultimo lo trattenne per diversi secondi in più, un minuscolo sorriso a sollevare gli angoli della sua bocca. Erano ridicoli. Se Louis non fosse stato fatto di filo spinato, l’avrebbe considerato dolce.  
Una rapida occhiata gli confermò che Harry lo stava ancora guardando, confuso e speranzoso allo stesso tempo. Cazzo, Louis doveva andarsene prima di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito.  
Dopo un altro giro di saluti, lui e Liam scesero giù per le scale, dato che Zayn aveva comunicato che sarebbe rimasto per la notte per tenere Harry lontano dai notiziari. Aveva senso. Louis era contento del fatto che non sarebbe rimasto da solo.  
“Che succede tra te e Harry?” chiese Liam una volta che furono usciti dall’edificio, nella notte scura come il velluto. La strada era deserta, e scesero un’altra rampa di scale per seguire il sentiero affianco al Regent’s Canal. Le luci lontane si riflettevano sull’acqua.  
Louis si prese il suo tempo per trovare una risposta. Non ne aveva una, in realtà, perché qualsiasi cosa ci fosse… non poteva accadere. Harry voleva qualcosa di stabile e duraturo, qualcuno che sarebbe stato al suo fianco in pubblico, e quella persona non poteva essere Louis. Se i media avessero colto anche solo la sua immagine sfocata, non si sarebbero fermati finché non avessero portato alla luce il suo squallido e sporco passato, e Louis non voleva… non poteva… _cazzo_.  
E se Harry l’avesse guardato in modo diverso dopo averlo scoperto? _Dimmi che non l’hai fatto, dimmi che non è vero_? Se tutto l’affetto di Harry si fosse trasformato in disgusto? Oppure se… _Dio_. E se Harry fosse rimasto vicino a Louis, e il pubblico l’avesse giudicato per questo? E se avessero dipinto Harry come un viscido maniaco sessuale? Le ripercussioni avrebbero colpito entrambi.  
“Niente,” disse Louis lentamente. Si sentiva piccolo e freddo. “Non sta succedendo assolutamente niente tra me e Harry.”  
I loro passi risuonavano sul sentiero, le barche che superavano oscillavano lentamente, pochi oblò che disegnavano luminosi cerchi nella notte. “Ehi.” Il tono di Liam era disinvolto, in contrasto con l’occhiata rapida e indagatrice che rivolse a Louis. “Ti dà fastidio che Harry e Zayn passino la notte insieme? Loro due da soli?”  
Contro la sua volontà, le sue spalle si irrigidirono. “E a _te_?”  
“Te l’ho chiesto prima io,” disse Liam. Camminarono per diversi metri in silenzio, superando una vecchia barca dove tre tizi stavano accampati sul ponte, sorseggiando le loro birre senza quasi scambiarsi una parola per il tempo che impiegarono Louis e Liam a lasciarseli alle spalle. Quando Louis si voltò verso l’amico, la testa di quest’ultimo era abbassata, lo sguardo sul terreno. “Non credo,” cominciò Liam piano, con prudenza, “che siano ancora in quel modo. Zayn mi ha detto che è passato un po’ dall’ultima volta che ha fatto sesso.”  
Ma che cazzo? _Ma che cazzo?_  
“Okay, adesso sono preoccupato.” La voce di Louis era fin troppo alta nel silenzio della notte.  
Liam alzò lo sguardo. “Sei preoccupato?”  
“Non _preoccupato_ preoccupato.” Louis infilò la maglietta nei suoi jeans neri e si strinse nella giacca di pelle. Consumata dall’uso, era l’unico capo di vestiario che aveva tenuto dal periodo in cui viveva per strada, e quando l’aveva ritrovata un paio di giorni prima, gli ci era voluto un minuto per bloccare l’assalto di ricordi incastrati tra le cuciture. “Sono solo un estraneo interessato. Dopotutto Harry è molto vulnerabile al momento, quindi Zayn non dovrebbe–”  
“Tu pensi che Zayn si approfitterebbe di lui?” Lo interruppe Liam, una strana nota di asprezza nella domanda. Si fermò in mezzo al sentiero, avvolto nell’ombra. “Cazzo, Lou. Zayn non lo farebbe _mai_.”  
“Non sto dicendo che se ne approfitterebbe, non è quello che intendevo. Dico solo che, magari…” Espirò. “Non so quello che sto dicendo.”  
Liam rimase in silenzio per un attimo, esaminandolo. Poi scrollò le spalle. “Sei geloso. Per la cronaca, questo fa di te un cazzone.”  
Qualcosa in Louis precipitò, come una montagna russa che si ribaltava dopo una discesa. “Non ho nessun diritto di essere geloso.”  
“Questo non significa che tu non lo sia.”  
“Lo so che non c’è niente di romantico. Tra Harry e Zayn. _Lo so_ , ma non voglio…” La voce di Louis suonava debole alle sue stesse orecchie, fragile. La notte si intrecciò attorno alle sue parole. “Non voglio che nessun altro lo tocchi. Nessuno a parte me.” _Cazzo_. “Cazzo. _Merda_. Non posso–”  
“Ehi, la sai una cosa?” lo interruppe Liam, suonando stranamente compiaciuto. “Credo proprio che Zayn me l’abbia detto per un motivo. Tipo, per mettere in chiaro che lui e Harry ormai non scopano più. Che sono solamente amici adesso.”  
Louis ci mise qualche secondo a capire il senso delle parole di Liam. A quel punto abbassò le spalle, e il respiro gli fuoriuscì in un lungo soffio. “Payne, brutto stronzo.” Ricominciò a camminare. “Ti sei preso gioco di me. Mi hai ingannato per farmi ammettere che sono…” _Geloso marcio_. “Preoccupato.”  
“Ho imparato dal migliore, no?” Liam aumentò il passo per raggiungerlo. Benché fosse chiaramente fiero di sé, una punta di apprensione era trapelata dalla sua voce, e quando Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata, Liam lo stava osservando attentamente. Con un sospiro, Louis gli diede una leggera spallata. Camden Lock era proprio davanti a loro, i rami dei salici piangenti che sfioravano la superficie dell’acqua, e attraversarono il ponte verso l’altro lato del Canale, tutto calmo e sicuro per i vari turisti appoggiati sulla balaustra. Avrebbe potuto essere una serata normale.  
“Facciamo una deviazione per il Palace,” suggerì Louis. “Voglio vedere quant’è grave la situazione.”  
Liam non rispose, ma si spostò un po’ più vicino a lui, una tacita rassicurazione nel continuo sfiorarsi dei loro gomiti.  
   
**  
   
Buckingham Palace era assediato. Illuminato a giorno, era come un faro nella notte con orde di giornalisti di fronte ai cancelli e semplici curiosi a dare l’impressione di una frenesia inarrestabile. Louis e Liam rimasero uno accanto all’altro, sconvolti, il senso dell’equilibrio di Louis stranamente instabile. Dio, se non avesse incoraggiato Harry, tutto quello non sarebbe successo. I media non avrebbero iniziato quella caccia all’uomo.  
Era stata una decisione di Harry. Ma in ogni caso, Louis aveva contribuito. E se si fosse sbagliato, e se avessero sbagliato _tutto_ e fosse finita in modo orribile?  
Ancora una volta, lottò contro l’impulso di prendere Harry e scappare. Non era mai stato così felice che la posizione dell’appartamento del Principe non fosse di dominio pubblico.  
“Andiamocene,” disse Liam dopo quelli che avrebbero potuto essere minuti, che avrebbero potuto essere ore.  
Louis annuì, costringendosi a voltarsi e allontanarsi.  
   
**  
   
L’estremità della sigaretta di Zayn si colorò d’arancione, con il fumo a contorcersi verso il cielo scuro. Harry agitò una mano per allontanare l’odore dal suo viso, poi si abbandonò sulla schiena. “Possiamo dormire qua in terrazza?” domandò. Detestò come venne fuori: smarrito e debole. “Credo di aver bisogno di ricordare a me stesso che esiste una vita normale là fuori.”  
“Ma certo.” Le guance di Zayn si incavarono quando fece un ultimo tiro, poi lasciò cadere il mozzicone e lo spense schiacciandolo con la bottiglia di birra. Rotolando contro il fianco di Harry, gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita, e rimasero sdraiati in silenzio per un po’, respirando in sintonia. Il ritmo leggero e regolare dei loro petti che si alzavano e si abbassavano alleviò la tensione dentro la testa di Harry, e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono gradualmente.  
Girò la testa per premere il naso tra i capelli di Zayn – sigarette e lacca, dopobarba pungente che Harry avrebbe sempre, sempre collegato a lui.  
“Ehi, Zayn?” Harry intrecciò le loro dita. “Louis mi ha detto che voleva baciarmi. Oggi. Prima dell’intervista.”  
“Ma davvero?” Zayn non suonò sorpreso, ma puramente curioso. C’era un sorriso nascosto nella sua voce.  
“Sì.” Harry chiuse gli occhi e immaginò di poter osservare la parola fluttuare nella notte. “Cioè, non è successo. Non c’era tempo, e, non so. Magari l’ha detto solo per darmi una scossa. Tipo, perché ero molto teso?”  
La risposta di Zayn consistette in un basso mormorio, il che sinceramente non fu molto d’aiuto.  
“Credo,” Harry sospirò, “che mi abbia evitato stasera. Cioè, non che mi abbia proprio evitato, ma tipo… ha evitato di rimanere da solo con me. E stamattina, se n’è andato non appena l’intervista è finita.”  
“È possibile che creda che tu l’abbia rifiutato?” chiese Zayn.  
Afferrando un cuscino, Harry se lo ficcò sotto la testa e ripensò a quel momento fuori dalla White Drawing Room – il lento sbattere delle ciglia di Louis, la sua voce roca, il modo in cui si era premuto contro tutto il corpo di Harry. Come quest’ultimo non fosse riuscito a spiccicare neanche una parola prima che Gemma li portasse a separarsi.  
“Non lo rifiuterei mai,” sussurrò Harry. Sentì le parole pesanti in un modo che non riuscì a capire del tutto.  
“Be’, sì.” Zayn gli si avvicinò appena, sollevò la testa e gli morse il mento, poi si allontanò nuovamente con una risatina. “Tipo, il fatto è che io, te e Niall lo sappiamo. Ma la domanda è, _Louis_ lo sa?”  
Dopo aver dato un buffetto sul naso di Zayn, Harry si sfregò il mento nell’esaminare la domanda. Lui era stato piuttosto esplicito, giusto? Ma Liam probabilmente aveva pensato la stessa cosa, senza tener conto della testa sorprendentemente dura di Zayn. Magari Louis era allo stesso livello di inconsapevolezza di Zayn? Non sembrava proprio il tipo, ma… mai dire mai.  
“Forse no,” ammise Harry. “Ma non è che posso metterlo con le spalle al muro quando mi sta evitando, no? E non voglio farlo al telefono. Sarebbe imbarazzante.”  
“E allora dobbiamo solo creare la situazione adatta.” Zayn suonò decisamente gongolante, come se stesse già tramando qualcosa. Harry non era certo di approvare; i piani di Zayn l’avevano cacciato nei guai più di una volta, più di _due_ volte. Un esempio particolarmente brillante fu quella volta in cui erano stati arrestati per ubriachezza molesta nonostante fossero completamente sobri. Il predecessore di Johnson li aveva tirati fuori prima che la voce arrivasse alla stampa, e la ramanzina che Harry aveva dovuto subire era stata un piccolo prezzo da pagare.  
La stampa. Non ci stava pensando, no.  
Seppellendo una mano tra i capelli di Zayn, Harry usò l’altra per tirare il braccio dell’amico fino a che non furono premuti l’uno contro l’altro, una delle gambe di Harry infilata tra le cosce di Zayn. Era piacevole, e solo quando si furono sistemati entrambi, Harry pensò di chiedere, “Dovrebbe essere strano? Cioè, per il modo in cui noi… _lo sai_. E il fatto che parliamo di me e Louis?”  
“Amico. A volte, mi riesce difficile credere che tu sia mai stato istruito all’eloquenza.” Zayn alzò la testa per rivolgergli un sorriso. “E nah, non vedo perché questo dovrebbe essere strano. È una nostra scelta, no?”  
Harry ricambiò il sorriso. “Esatto. È solo che c’è gente che pare non lo capisca. Che non capisca noi. Tipo, Louis continua a farmi domande, e credo… forse l’ha capito, adesso. Che mi dici di Liam?”  
Abbassando nuovamente la testa per posarla sul petto di Harry, Zayn allungò una mano per recuperare la coperta con cui coprirli entrambi. Solo allora rispose. “Sì, sono abbastanza sicuro che l’abbia capito. Ma è comunque… Mi sento sempre un po’ spaesato quando sono con lui, capisci? Essere amici quando c’è sempre questa cosa per cui potremmo essere di più?”  
“ _Io_ sono tuo amico,” disse Harry, “e noi abbiamo fatto molto di più.” Per dargli una dimostrazione, gli palpò il sedere e lo strizzò gentilmente. Zayn reagì con un gemito esagerato che risuonò in modo strano nella notte silenziosa, facendoli ridacchiare entrambi.  
Un mese prima, sarebbero partiti da lì, uno dei due si sarebbe avvicinato per un bacio, giusto per testare l’umore. Un mese prima, Zayn non aveva incontrato Liam, e Harry non aveva incontrato Louis.  
“Tranne che,” Zayn si accasciò contro il fianco di Harry, il tono assorto, “tu sei sempre stato innanzitutto mio amico, e tutto il resto era solo… lo sai. Niente di che.”  
“ _Ehi_ ,” protestò Harry, pizzicando il bicipite dell’amico.  
Zayn sbuffò. “Non che non fossi un buon amante, amore. Ti ho insegnato io stesso alcuni di quei giochetti, no? È solo che non è mai stato la chiave del nostro rapporto, più come un bonus gradito.”  
Era la verità. In qualche modo, la loro amicizia non era mai stata messa in discussione, e solo in quel momento Harry si rese conto di come fossero stati estremamente fortunati per essere sempre stati sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Ci rifletté per un attimo prima di domandare, “Ti sei mai chiesto come mai… Perché non ci siamo mai innamorati? Tra noi, intendo. Se ci guardi, dovrebbero esserci tutti gli ingredienti, ma non è mai successo.”  
“Sì, me lo sono chiesto.” Il tono di Zayn era pensieroso. “Credo che forse non saremmo stati una buona accoppiata. Siamo entrambi piuttosto alla mano, sì, e questo ci rende fantastici come amici, ma forse non altrettanto in senso romantico. Ci manca quella scintilla di passione, credo.”  
“La sfida?” domandò Harry, e sì, aveva senso. Ridacchiò alla sola idea di loro due a lanciarsi insulti con rabbia passionale. “Non litigheremmo mai, vero?”  
“Nah, per niente. Tu e Louis, d’altra parte…” Zayn si interruppe, il divertimento a trasparire sul suo viso.  
 _Tu e Louis_.  
Harry si ritrovò a sorridere. Muovendosi appena, alzò lo sguardo per studiare il viso di Zayn, i suoi dettagli avvolti nell’ombra. “E che mi dici di te e Liam? Credi che abbiate quella scintilla?”  
“Liam è… complicato.” Zayn fece una pausa. “Credo che ci sia molto più di quel che si vede, e credo che… con lui, potrebbe essere…”  
Quando diversi secondi furono passati senza un’altra parola da parte di Zayn, Harry concluse per lui. “Vuoi tutto. Vuoi _uscire_ con lui.”  
“La presunzione non ti si addice,” borbottò Zayn.  
“Non sono presuntuoso.” Harry ci pensò su. “Okay. Forse un pochino. Voglio dire, _tu_ sei quello che mi ha sempre dato dell’inguaribile romantico, tipo, per i miei sogni su qualcosa di stabile ed esclusivo. E ora guardati.” Si trattenne dal fargli i versetti – soprattutto perché il ginocchio di Zayn era pericolosamente vicino alle sue parti basse, e Harry ci teneva alla propria capacità di riprodursi. Anche se non era proprio certo delle proprie possibilità per il momento.  
“Vaffanculo.” Contraddicendo le sue stesse parole, Zayn si fece più vicino, esalando un sospiro. Avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita, Harry farfugliò appena. Rimasero così per un po’, la notte che respirava attorno a loro. Da qualche parte nelle vicinanze, un clacson suonò, seguito dal motore inceppato di una barca sul Canale sottostante.  
Suoni ordinari. Era così facile dimenticarsi che in quella stessa città, centinaia di persone fossero obbligate a gestire le conseguenze dell’intervista di Harry – Louis, Liam e il resto del loro team, Nick e il suo staff, i giornalisti per i quotidiani e la TV, i blogger, le persone che ne discutevano online. Chiunque avesse avuto un’opinione avrebbe desiderato renderla di dominio pubblico, per fare in modo che Londra sapesse.  
No. Non solo Londra. Ma tutto il mondo.  
“Ehi, Zayn?” Fissando il cielo, Harry cercò di distinguere le singole stelle e non ci riuscì. L’inquinamento luminoso immergeva ogni cosa in un leggero bagliore arancione.  
Gli venne in mente come, quando aveva tredici anni ed era preoccupato all’idea di vivere a Eton, Gemma avesse sostenuto che tutti i college fossero come Hogwarts. Era arrivato aspettandosi un grande lago e un’enorme sala da pranzo con un soffitto ricoperto di stelle. Invece, si era ritrovato in una scuola che non era affatto in una remota località scozzese, era stato inserito in una casa dove gli studenti mangiavano in un’area comune più piccola piuttosto che nell’edificio dove molte altre case si riunivano, e la vicinanza a Londra aveva eliminato tutte le possibilità di uno splendido cielo notturno. In compenso, aveva conosciuto Niall.  
“Che c’è?” domandò Zayn quando Harry rimase in silenzio per troppo tempo.  
Harry si schiarì la gola. “Pensi che il fatto che mi stia nascondendo mi renda debole? Dovrei essere là fuori? Ad ascoltare e leggere quel che la gente sta dicendo di me?”  
“No.” La voce di Zayn era tagliente come raramente succedeva. “Dobbiamo aspettarci per forza qualche commento cattivo insieme a quelli buoni, perché sei ricco e una figura pubblica di rilievo, e alcune persone sono delle teste di cazzo invidiose. Non si meritano la tua attenzione. E credo che…” Fece una pausa, infilando una mano sotto la maglietta di Harry. “Tu abbia già fatto la tua parte. Per ora. Qualsiasi altra cosa facessi ora non rafforzerebbe il messaggio, capisci? Potrebbe addirittura sminuirlo. È il momento di lasciare che i professionisti facciano il loro lavoro e fottersene di quel che dice qualche sconosciuto su internet riguardo al fatto che ti piace il cazzo. Non ha importanza.”  
“Ci sto provando,” disse Harry sottovoce. “A fregarmene di quel che pensa la gente, a separare le cose importanti da quelle che non lo sono. Sto migliorando, credo. Pian piano.” Rapidamente, soppesò le parole successive. Per qualche ragione, non aveva condiviso i dettagli del tempo che aveva passato da solo con Louis quel sabato. L’aveva sentito in qualche modo privato, ma d’altra parte, Louis non gli aveva chiesto di tenerlo segreto. Quindi. “Tre giorni fa, quella mattina in cui sono andato a casa di Louis perché tu e Niall non eravate in città?” Harry si accigliò verso il cielo notturno troppo luminoso. “Louis fa una specie di volontariato per i ragazzini di strada, e mi ha portato con sé. Quei ragazzini sono… Non riesco a immaginare come debba essere, vivere così. Rovistare tra i rifiuti per del cibo, andare a letto con qualcuno per un po’ di soldi. Dev’essere _dura_.”  
“Harry.” Le dita di Zayn si arricciarono contro il suo stomaco, le nocche che premevano sulla pelle. “Non dovrai mai scoprirlo. Non ti troverai mai in quella situazione.”  
“Non volevo dire questo. Intendevo solo…” Un’altra barca passò vicino alla casa, e l’eco del motore gli ronzò nella testa. “Intendevo dire che rispetto a quello, è davvero… le mie preoccupazioni, sono piuttosto marginali. A meno che il Commonwealth non si disintegri, ma come a Louis piace sottolineare: se basta un piccolo principe gay, le fondamenta devono già essere deboli di loro.”  
“Non è divertente,” disse Zayn.  
“Non credo che dovesse esserlo.” Harry seguì l’affermazione stringendo la presa attorno alla vita di Zayn. “Ehi, hai mai… So che ci sono stati dei momenti in cui i soldi scarseggiavano, ma con il tuo lavoro, e la borsa di studio, te la sei sempre cavata, giusto?”  
Non era la prima volta che Harry ci pensava; lui e Niall ne avevano anche parlato un paio di volte quando frequentavano ancora tutti l’università. Non si erano mai azzardati a fare una domanda diretta, però, ben consapevoli del fatto che Zayn si fosse sentito a disagio ogni volta che avevano anche solo provato a iniziare l’argomento. Forse sarebbe stato diverso, ora che Zayn aveva facilmente ripagato i suoi debiti accademici e si era potuto anche permettere uno spazioso appartamento.  
Per un istante, il corpo di Zayn si irrigidì contro quello di Harry. Poi si rilassò di nuovo. “Non è mai stato neanche _lontanamente_ così terribile per me,” disse piano. “Sì, ci sono stati dei momenti in cui ho dovuto… tipo, quando facevo la spesa, e compravo sempre la marmellata meno costosa, e magari non prendevo lo yogurt perché era la fine del mese e i toast erano più economici. A volte, essere benestante mi stupisce ancora adesso, sai? Solo il semplice fatto di poter entrare in un negozio e prendere la marmellata che mi sembra migliore, di non dover tenere il conto di quel che c’è nel carrello.”  
Gesù Cristo. Harry non riusciva neanche a immaginare come ci si potesse sentire – sempre a contare, a calcolare. Sembrava orribile, un fardello da portarsi dietro costantemente.  
Invece di dar voce ai propri pensieri, attirò Zayn ancora più vicino, seppellendo nuovamente il naso tra i suoi capelli. “Quando io e Niall ti chiedevamo di uscire con noi,” cominciò, lento e cauto, “a volte dicevi di no, okay, perché non avevi soldi. Pensavamo fosse per quello. Però non ci permettevi neanche di offrirti qualcosa, o di saltarti quando si trattava di pagare un giro a testa. Abbiamo continuato a provarci, ma non ce l’hai mai lasciato fare. Perché?”  
Zayn rimase in silenzio per così tanto tempo che Harry pensò non volesse rispondere. Proprio quando stava per rassegnarsi, Zayn parlò, il tono esitante. “Non volevo la vostra pietà, capisci? O peggio, che voi pensaste che vi stessi usando. Lo so che è successo sia a te che a Niall, che le persone vi frequentassero per i soldi o per la vostra posizione, e non avrei mai voluto che voi mi vedeste come quel tipo di persona.”  
Oh. Era così… così _da Zayn_. E aveva molto più senso del fatto che Niall e Harry pensassero che Zayn si vergognasse, o sentisse di non potersi fidare nel raccontare loro i suoi problemi.  
“Avresti potuto dircelo,” gli disse Harry, il naso ancora sepolto tra i capelli dell’amico. “Avremmo potuto trovare una soluzione insieme.”  
“Harry.” Il sorriso di Zayn era presente nella sua voce. “Non c’era nessuna soluzione da trovare. Non avrei accettato soldi da nessuno di voi due. _Specialmente_ da te. Con il fatto che ogni tanto scopavamo, sarebbe stato sbagliato. Non avrei mai voluto che ti sentissi come se stessi pagando per la mia compagnia. Per il divertimento reciproco e tutto il resto.”  
C’erano un sacco di cose che Harry avrebbe potuto dire. Optò per buttare giù il groppo che aveva in gola e arricciare le dita attorno al lembo della maglietta di Zayn. “Molto eloquente, tesoro,” commentò. “Ricordami il perché non ti hanno mai nominato mio insegnante?”  
“Fottiti, amore.”  
Harry sogghignò. “Ti voglio bene, lo sai?”  
“Certo che mi vuoi bene.” Zayn si sollevò per lasciare un bacio umido sulla guancia di Harry prima di tornare giù. “Dovresti,” disse sbadigliando, “andare a procurarci un vero piumone.”  
“Perché non ci vai tu?” domandò Harry. “Sei un modello, hai bisogno di tenerti in forma. Un po’ di movimento ti farà bene.” L’impulso di sbadigliare si trasferì da Zayn a lui, e lo combatté per un momento, solo al principio, prima di cedere. Sollevando una mano per coprirsi la bocca, stava già scivolando fuori da sotto la coperta. Zayn indugiò un attimo prima di lasciarlo andare.  
A piedi nudi, in boxer e maglietta, Harry andò dentro casa per prendere uno dei piumoni della camera degli ospiti. Immaginò che avesse ancora l’odore di Louis.  
Cazzo, Harry era ridicolo.  
Quando tornò sulla terrazza, Zayn lo stava osservando con un sorriso assonnato, appena visibile nel buio. Harry gli rimboccò le coperte come un bambino, gli pizzicò le guance e lo chiamò Zaynie-bee, guadagnandosi un debole brontolio di protesta.  
Zayn sollevò comunque il piumone per permettere a Harry di infilarsi sotto con lui, e si addormentarono aggrovigliati e al caldo, a proprio agio. Familiare. Vagamente, Harry si chiese come sarebbe sembrata quella situazione a qualcuno che non li capisse – un potenziale fidanzato, forse. Se una persona non avesse capito l’intimità tra lui e Zayn, tra lui e Zayn e Niall… Harry non sarebbe neanche potuto stare con qualcuno che non sarebbe riuscito ad adattarsi con tutti loro, ancor meno con qualcuno che avrebbe disapprovato la loro disinvolta vicinanza fisica.  
Provò a non pensare a Louis.  
Non ci riuscì.  
   
**  
   
Louis tornò a casa verso le tre del mattino, si fece una doccia veloce e dormì per un numero esiguo di ore. Alle otto era di nuovo in ufficio.  
Verso mezzogiorno, proprio mentre stava fumando l’unica sigaretta che si era concesso durante la giornata, Harry lo chiamò per un aggiornamento sulla situazione. Louis fu grato di non dover mentire perché tutto sommato, era stata una reazione piuttosto positiva. È vero, c’erano stati alcuni colpi bassi – tipo quelli della Chiesa battista di Westboro che avevano commentato subito la notizia, sbavando come se avessero riscontrato un caso di rabbia – ma l’eco nei documenti concernenti Europa, America e Commonwealth oscillava dal neutrale al positivo, e molte delle battute abituali nei talk show ruotavano attorno ai mariti ideali per il Principe Harry. Alan Carr aveva intenzione di introdurre una rubrica nel suo show intitolata _Voglio sposare Harry_ , in cui si sarebbero fronteggiati due ragazzi tra il pubblico.  
“E indovina chi ha scritto circa metà di quelle battute?” Sogghignando, Louis fece cadere della cenere oltre la ringhiera del balcone e non attese la risposta di Harry. “Sì, esatto. _Io_. Mi auguro che apprezzerai che abbia inserito Ian McKellen nella lista dei tuoi aspiranti mariti. Un uomo di classe. Fuori dalla tua portata, ad essere onesti.”  
Altri nomi che Louis aveva inserito nella lista erano David Beckham (già sposato con una donna snob), quel ragazzo che interpretava quel vampiro (inquietante e fin troppo sbrilluccicoso persino per un principe gay), il Papa (in castità), e Justin Bieber (probabilmente sulla strada per la riabilitazione o la prigione). Il fatto che tutti loro fossero candidati improbabili… be’, era finalizzato alla semplice logica della comicità.  
“Non credi che Ian sia un tantino fuori dalla mia fascia d’età?” Harry sembrava allegro, la sua voce leggera e sollevata, e Louis non aveva assolutamente intenzione di pensare al fatto che Harry stesse chiamando con naturalezza uno dei più grandi attori inglesi per nome. _Nope_.  
“È _Gandalf_ ,” disse Louis. “E l’età è solo un numero, l’amore vince su tutto, bla bla bla.”  
Harry sbuffò una risata. “Ripetilo, ma con convinzione.”  
“Il vero amore,” Louis scelse un tono mellifluo e fin troppo drammatico, “vince su tutto. Ma se non succede, che ne dici di un po’ di duro e onesto lavoro?”  
“Non sei un gran romanticone, vero?” Nonostante il tono di Harry fosse rimasto tranquillo, Louis credette di aver percepito un accenno di serietà. Il che – merda, _no_. E se Harry stesse cercando di orientare la conversazione verso il fatto che Louis gli avesse detto di volerlo baciare? Allora Louis doveva tagliar corto in quel preciso istante.  
“Sinceramente?” disse. “È difficile entrare nello spirito giusto quando c’è un tizio delle Royal Communications con uno strano ciuffo accampato nella tua sala riunioni che fa commenti sul tuo culo ogni volta che gli passi accanto.”  
“Aspetta, Nick è… Gli dirò di smetterla.” Harry sembrò turbato, nonostante Louis l’avesse inteso come uno scherzo. Sul serio, non era _così_ infastidito. Louis e Nick non sarebbero mai stati amici, ma negli ultimi giorni in cui erano stati costretti a collaborare a stretto contatto, avevano trovato una base comune per cui battibeccare di continuo. Nessun danno, niente affanno.  
“Non ti preoccupare,” disse Louis rapidamente. “È divertente, e sono perfettamente in grado di cavarmela da solo. Non ho bisogno di te sulla tua cavalla bianca.” Fece una pausa per prendere un tiro della sua sigaretta prima di cambiare argomento. “A proposito di dipendenti reali, ho pensato che avresti voluto sapere che il tuo amico Johnson al momento sta lavorando come buttafuori in un nightclub di San Francisco. Sembra davvero che stia cercando di costruirsi una nuova vita, e per quanto ne sappiamo, pare che non abbia intenzione di venderti alla stampa.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per il tempo che Louis impiegò a spegnere la sigaretta, stringerla tra il pollice e l’indice e lanciarla nella tazza sbeccata che Liam aveva messo lì per lui, per impedirgli di gettare i mozziconi oltre la ringhiera. Quando Harry parlò, fu più lentamente di prima, profondo e calmo.  
“Mi fa piacere.”  
Strizzando gli occhi contro l’indistinta luce del sole, velata da una coltre di nuvole semi trasparente, Louis si morse il labbro. “Continuo a pensare che tu sia stato troppo buono con lui, giusto perché tu lo sappia.”  
“Tutti meritano una seconda possibilità,” disse Harry. “Voglio dire, tu più di tutti, con quello che fai per i ragazzi di strada… Ci credi veramente, giusto?”  
Un momento.  
Okay, ma che diamine?  
Louis si sforzò di mantenere un tono piatto. “Stai paragonando la vita di strada con una persona che ha abusato con cattiveria della tua fiducia? Non puoi dire _sul serio_ , cazzo.”  
“Non era quello che intendevo. Lo sai che non è così, non estrapolare le mie parole dal contesto, okay?” Harry si affrettò a continuare. “Ma alcuni di quei ragazzi hanno fatto sicuramente delle cose discutibili, giusto? Taccheggi, forzare una macchina per rubare dei soldi, fare uso di droghe…”  
“Quindi ogni ragazzo di strada è un criminale o un tossico, è questo che stai dicendo?”  
“ _No_. Cristo, Louis.” Harry sospirò, sembrando improvvisamente esausto. “Intendevo solo dire che è inevitabile che alcuni di loro abbiano infranto la legge. E probabilmente l’hanno fatto solo per… cercare di sopravvivere, o, tipo, avere del cibo o un posto dove dormire, _non lo so_. Non fa di loro delle brutte persone, solo… persone disperate. E credo che anche Johnson lo fosse. Disperato, dico.”  
Il sapore acre del fumo indugiò nella bocca di Louis e lo portò a deglutire due volte, in rapida successione. “Cosa ne sai _tu_ della disperazione?”  
“Io non–”  
“No, sul serio,” lo interruppe Louis. “Posso chiederti… hai la _minima_ idea di quanto potrebbe costare un caffè? Non c’è bisogno che sia di Starbucks, solo un normale caffè in un bar.”  
L’esitazione di Harry era palpabile. Quando rispose, era totalmente a disagio. “Mi faccio la spesa da solo, sai? Cioè, a volte. Ti ho comprato i cupcake, ricordi?”  
“Quindi quanto li hai pagati?”  
Di nuovo, Harry si prese un momento prima di parlare. “Loro, uhm. Mi hanno detto che offriva la casa. In pasticceria. Ho dato loro dieci sterline, però.”  
Dieci sterline per due cupcake. _Seriamente?_  
“Credo che tu abbia appena dimostrato la mia tesi,” gli disse Louis. Harry rimase in silenzio, e passarono diversi secondi prima che Louis sentisse improvvisamente freddo. Dio, era stato così esagerato. Sì, certo, Harry era ingenuo su tante cose, ma non si meritava lo scherno di Louis. Non in quel modo.  
Louis stava per scusarsi quando Harry lo batté sul tempo.  
“Credo che tu mi stia trattando in modo alquanto…” Harry si schiarì la gola, la voce bassa. “ingiusto, sul serio. Non era mia intenzione screditare quei ragazzini. _Ho detto_ che non sapevo come fosse, vivere una vita del genere. Dev’essere dura, e non intendevo… non sto _giudicando_.”  
“Lo so.” Venne fuori gentile, e Louis prese un profondo respiro. “Scusami, Harry. Sono solo molto, molto protettivo nei loro confronti, capisci? Al punto che potrei reagire in modo un po’ eccessivo. O tanto eccessivo. Specialmente quando sono stanco. Quindi, sì. Scusami.”  
“Ti capisco, credo. Per quanto uno come me possa capirti, insomma.” Dalla risposta di Harry trapelò quanto fosse ferito, e Louis appoggiò entrambi i gomiti sulla balaustra e poggiò la fronte sulle sue braccia.  
Cazzo. Doveva smetterla di fare lo stronzo.  
Il giorno dopo. Si sarebbe scusato il giorno dopo, quando si sarebbero ritrovati tutti a casa di Harry per guardare la partita di apertura dei Mondiali – già un glorioso evento di per sé, era stato reso ancora più rilevante dal momento che contavano sul fatto che prevalesse sul coming out di Harry. Sì. Louis si sarebbe scusato di nuovo il giorno dopo, di persona. Avrebbe abbracciato Harry e gli avrebbe promesso di essere meno stronzo in futuro.  
Per il momento, si limitò a, “Harry, davvero, mi dispiace. Okay? Non prendertela a cuore. Cerchiamo di… Dovrei tornare al lavoro, ma ci vediamo domani sera per la partita, va bene? Potremo parlare allora.”  
“Ci sarai?” domandò Harry, e Louis odiò il fatto che Harry avesse persino pensato di metterlo in dubbio.  
“Non me lo perderei per niente al mondo,” gli disse. “Porterò le birre, e mi aspetto di vincere i miei primi tre punti al nostro piccolo giro di scommesse. Devo passare immediatamente in testa, vedi? C’è una costosa bottiglia di vino della cantina del Palace con il mio nome scritto sopra.”  
La risata di Harry sembrò leggermente forzata, così come il suo, “Continua a sognare, tesoro.”  
 _Tesoro_.  
Louis si morse l’interno della guancia e sollevò la fronte dalle braccia. “Ci vediamo domani,” disse. “Stai lontano dal web. E dalla TV. E dalla radio.”  
“Mi stai praticamente dicendo di diventare un recluso.”  
“Zayn e Niall non ti stanno tenendo compagnia?”  
“Niall dovrebbe essere qui a minuti, credo.” Il tono di Harry era tornato più leggero, tranquillo, e Louis sentì il proprio umore sollevarsi. Era tutto a posto, dunque. Harry sembrava non portare nessun rancore.  
“Salutamelo.” Tornando verso l’ufficio, Louis si ritrovò a sorridere e sperò che Harry lo sentisse attraverso il telefono. “Ci vediamo domani, Principino. Su col morale, okay?”  
“Okay,” gli fece eco Harry.  
“ _Okay_.” Louis annuì tra sé e merda, era ridicolo. Avrebbe dovuto essere calmo ed eloquente. “Domani,” ripeté, poi aggiunse un rapido saluto e chiuse la chiamata. Rimase nel corridoio per un attimo in più, il telefono stretto tra le dita, prima di prendere un bel respiro, mettere da parte tutte le preoccupazioni non-professionali, e costringersi a muoversi.  
Era ora di tornare al lavoro.  
   
**  
   
Accadde prima che Louis avesse avuto la possibilità di reagire.  
Un minuto prima, lui e Harry stavano discutendo sul risultato della partita, con Louis a sostenere che ovviamente, _ovviamente_ cazzo, gli arbitri potevano essere corrotti – al fine di ingraziarsi il clima politico, la FIFA avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per assicurarsi che il Brasile sarebbe arrivato lontano nel campionato. Il minuto dopo, Liam, Niall e Zayn stavano salutando, con un piede già fuori dalla porta, e Louis alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò da solo con Harry.  
Be’. Quello era stato proprio un piano ben realizzato. _Et tu, Liam?_ Louis era vagamente impressionato.  
Oh, cazzo. Era anche _da solo_ _con Harry_.  
Un silenzio imbarazzante scese tra loro, la tivù a blaterare in sottofondo, troppo bassa per distinguere le parole. Cominciarono a parlare nello stesso momento, Harry che mormorava, “Non credo proprio–” proprio mentre Louis diceva, “Dunque, riguardo ieri.” Entrambi si zittirono ancora una volta.  
“Riguardo ieri?” Chiese Harry dopo una pausa ancora più imbarazzante.  
“Giusto.” Louis inspirò e lanciò un’occhiata alla tivù. Era estremamente cosciente di come, nonostante lo spazio disponibile, lui e Harry fossero ancora appiccicati l’uno all’altro sul divano, le cosce premute vicine. “Volevo chiederti scusa. Di nuovo. Sei una persona buona, davvero buona, e sì, ci sono alcune cose che non conosci, ma non è davvero colpa tua.”  
“Io–” cominciò Harry, e Louis scosse la testa e gli rivolse un sorriso appena accennato.  
“No, ehi, fammi finire. Okay?” Attese che Harry annuisse prima di continuare. “Senti, il fatto è che io a volte sono un cinico del cazzo. Ed eccessivamente difensivo in merito a certe cose. E non sono abituato a sentirmi vulnerabile, quindi tendo a prendermela con gli altri. È una specie di riflesso ormai, uno che sto cercando di controllare.” Troppo generico, era tutto troppo generico; Harry si meritava molto più di quello. Con un sospiro, Louis fece scontrare le loro spalle. “Il fatto è che… Lo so che non è tua intenzione, ma mi fai sentire molto vulnerabile. Il che significa che sei nella sfortunata posizione di aver dovuto sopportare il mio essere uno stronzo. Più di una volta. Decisamente molto più di quanto meriti. Quindi, ti chiedo scusa.”  
Tirando entrambe le gambe sul divano, Harry si voltò completamente verso Louis. “Ti faccio sentire vulnerabile?”  
Louis si costrinse a mantenere lo sguardo di Harry e rispose con un cenno della testa. Sentì il disagio strisciare sulla sua pelle, ma lo ignorò.  
La sua ricompensa arrivò sotto forma di sorriso da parte di Harry. “Dicevi sul serio?”  
“Le mie scuse?”  
Gli occhi di Harry erano quieti, tutti i suoi lineamenti addolciti dalla luce fioca della tivù. “Quando hai detto che volevi baciarmi.”  
Oh Dio.  
Louis deglutì. “Non ha importanza. So benissimo che sei fuori dalla mia portata.”  
Un lampo di dolore attraversò il viso di Harry. “È una cosa stupida, e lo sai. Non è… di solito non mi tratti come un principe. Pensavo che non ti importasse più. Che non è…”  
“Non è il motivo per cui sono qui stasera,” concluse Louis per lui. Doveva chiudere quella boccaccia, doveva andarsene da lì prima di commettere uno sbaglio, ma… Harry era così vicino, ed era… così bello. Davvero, davvero bello. Tutto occhi verdi e pelle chiara e labbra scandalosamente rosse.  
 _Ho sempre voglia di baciarti_.  
“E allora perché?” chiese Harry piano, e perché cosa? Oh.  
“Perché siamo diventati amici,” gli disse Louis. “Ecco perché sono qui. Non perché sei un nostro cliente, o un principe, o qualche stronzata del genere.”  
Un altro sorriso balenò sul volto di Harry. Louis voleva vederlo sorridere tutto il tempo; voleva essere la ragione dei suoi sorrisi.  
Gesù, Louis c’era dentro fino al collo. Le sabbie mobili lo stavano inghiottendo.  
Quando Harry parlò di nuovo, fu con la quieta confusione di qualcuno che cercava di risolvere un enigma. “Siamo amici, ma allo stesso tempo… Mi sento come se sapessi così _poco_ di te. Così pochi fatti concreti. Non so neanche quanti anni hai.” Si accigliò. “So che è successo qualcosa con la tua famiglia, e che ti mancano le tue sorelle, ma non so dove sei cresciuto. Se sei nato a Londra, o se sei venuto qui per studiare. Sempre che tu abbia studiato.”  
Louis sentiva la pelle fragile, trasparente, le ossa svuotate dall’interno. Sedendosi un po’ più dritto, stava per sputare parole come pugnalate, le aveva già sulla punta della lingua mentre Harry lo stava osservando con cautela incisa sulla curva della sua bocca.  
Inspirando profondamente, Louis si costrinse a rimangiarsi tutto.  
Un altro respiro. Allentò la propria postura e incontrò gli occhi di Harry. Sembrava come se la stanza si stesse espandendo attorno a loro, le pareti che si allontanavano come scarafaggi in fuga dalla luce.  
“Ho ventisette anni.” Persino quel piccolo frammento di verità concreta e tangibile sembrava come la storia della volpe e dell’uva, estranea e acida. “Sono nato il ventiquattro dicembre. Non è una cosa che augurerei.”  
Attirando le gambe al petto, Harry incrociò le braccia sulle ginocchia e ci posò il mento. Il suo sorriso era timido. “Prendo nota. Immagino che Gesù Bambino riuscisse sempre a rubarti la scena?”  
 _Ho sempre voglia di baciarti_ , risuonava nella testa di Louis, _sempre_ , _sempre_.  
Così allungò una mano per posare le dita attorno alla mascella di Harry, si sporse in avanti e aspettò tre lenti e impazienti battiti che Harry lo fermasse. Invece, le sue labbra si dischiusero in un leggero respiro, l’aria calda a sfiorare la pelle di Louis. Non cercò in alcun modo di liberarsi.  
Louis lo baciò.  
Quell’attimo tra il lampo di un fulmine e il rombo di un tuono. Ecco come si sentì Louis, nell’attesa di una reazione da parte di Harry.  
 

Louis premette con delicatezza, uno sfiorare leggero della sua bocca contro quella di Harry, in attesa – e poi, improvvisamente, Harry si lasciò andare, intrecciando le dita tra i capelli di Louis per attirarlo a sé. I loro nasi si urtarono, e Harry ridacchiò sommessamente mentre si spingeva più vicino, _più vicino_ , la bocca aperta e invitante. Cristo, _sì_. Louis era vagamente consapevole delle ginocchia di Harry conficcate contro il suo petto. Più che altro, sentiva il sapore del sale e un accenno di frutta, sentiva il proprio respiro irregolare nel realizzare che stava baciando Harry e Harry stava ricambiando il bacio; _si stavano baciando_.  
Inspirò attraverso il naso, l’oscurità a riempire lo spazio dietro le palpebre e distendere i suoi pensieri. Le loro lingue si toccavano in modo giocoso, ruvide come quelle di due gattini, e quando Louis si tirò indietro per mordere con delicatezza il labbro inferiore di Harry, quest’ultimo emise un piccolo gemito che sembrò più uno sbuffo d’aria, davvero. Le sue cosce si aprirono.  
Louis si infilò nello spazio creatosi, stringendo la nuca di Harry mentre sprofondavano insieme tra i cuscini. Il mondo si ribaltò con loro, inclinandosi sul proprio asse. O forse era il cuore di Louis a ribaltarsi nel petto, come un ubriaco alla ricerca di un appiglio.  
Aveva senso? Niente aveva senso. Tutto aveva senso.  
I bottoni dei loro jeans si scontrarono quando Louis si spinse contro di lui, e Harry sbottò in una risata affannosa che sfiorò il mento di Louis. Perché stava ridendo? Stava ridendo di Louis, con Louis? Era normale che Harry ridesse durante il sesso?  
“Cosa c’è di tanto divertente?” domandò Louis, le parole pronunciate contro la gola di Harry, che smise di ridere all’istante.  
“Sono solo,” cominciò, ma tacque quando Louis fece scivolare una mano sotto la sua maglietta, il palmo aperto contro il suo stomaco, per tenerlo fermo. “Sono solo felice,” concluse.  
I polmoni di Louis si strinsero attorno a un dolore sordo. Prese un profondo respiro e rivendicò la bocca di Harry per un altro bacio, le dita del ragazzo ancora intrecciate tra i suoi capelli, i polpastrelli leggeri contro la cute di Louis, accarezzandolo.  
Un bacio. Un bacio, era tutto quello che sarebbe dovuto essere, tutto quello che Louis avrebbe voluto, ma in quel momento… _Dio_. Con il corpo caldo di Harry contro il proprio, muovendosi con crescente intensità, irrequieto e reattivo… Louis voleva imparare tutto quello che poteva – quali tocchi l’avrebbero fatto ansimare, cosa gli avrebbe fatto serrare le palpebre, come si sarebbe mosso nel pugno di Louis, nella bocca di Louis, nel corpo di Louis. Se a Harry piacesse lento e profondo, rapido e violento, o una via di mezzo.  
Louis fece scivolare la bocca lungo la mascella di Harry, premendo il naso dietro il suo orecchio, i ricci a solleticargli la fronte. “Ehi,” mormorò. La sua voce suonava estranea alle sue orecchie, rauca ed esile. “Che cosa vuoi? Dimmi cosa vuoi, e te lo darò.”  
Le dita di Harry si strinsero nei capelli di Louis, e l’altra mano scivolò lungo la sua schiena per posarsi sopra la cintura dei suoi jeans. “Te,” disse Harry semplicemente.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere ridicolo. Al contrario, fece risalire il calore lungo la spina dorsale di Louis, accumulandosi nel suo ventre. Sollevò la testa, certo che le sue guance fossero in fiamme, e attese finché Harry non aprì gli occhi. Il loro verde non era altro che un debole accenno un po’ confuso, le pupille grandi nel bagliore della tivù.  
“Come sei originale,” lo rimbeccò Louis, ma non riuscì a trattenere l’accenno di un sorriso sulla sua bocca.  
“È vero, però,” gli disse Harry. “Voglio solo te. Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.” Il suo mignolo si infilò nei jeans di Louis, sfiorò la pelle nuda e si andò a posare sul coccige. L’implicazione di quel gesto fece smettere a Louis di pensare. Cazzo, sì. Sì, lo voleva eccome. Voleva sentire Harry in ogni modo possibile, voleva… così tanto, troppo. Non aveva mai voluto nessuno in quel modo.  
Spingendo i fianchi verso il basso, osservò le palpebre di Harry chiudersi di scatto, riuscendo a sentire la sua erezione anche attraverso il tessuto. Le labbra di Harry erano dischiuse alla ricerca di aria. Louis si abbassò per succhiargli il labbro inferiore, e la sua cassa toracica sembrò spaccarsi in due, come il cratere di un vulcano che… No, okay, quello non aveva assolutamente senso, che _diamine_ era quel casino nella sua testa? I pensieri stavano vorticando alla cieca, come falene alla ricerca di raggi di luce.  
Si tirò indietro quel tanto che bastava per formare delle parole, parole che dovette recuperare dalla punta dei piedi. “Ti voglio dentro di me. Posso cavalcarti? Possiamo farlo? Voglio – nel tuo letto grande e bellissimo, voglio farti sentire così bene. _Harry_.”  
Harry sollevò il bacino e nascose il viso contro lo schienale del divano. Il suo corpo tremò in un lento respiro, sembrando così _sopraffatto_ che Louis lo avvolse in un abbraccio, i loro petti allineati, senza lasciare spazio tra loro.  
Louis non voleva lasciarlo andare mai più.  
Spinse via quel pensiero e immerse il suo viso sul collo di Harry. “Possiamo?” ripeté, poco più che un sussurro.  
La risposta di Harry consistette nel farli cadere entrambi dal divano. Il peso ricadde tutto su di lui, e borbottò un sorpreso, “Ahia,” che fece ridere Louis contro la sua mascella.  
“Calmo, piccolo Principe. La gravità è un concetto troppo complesso per te, vero?”  
“Chiudi il becco.” Nonostante ciò, Harry stava sogghignando, inarcando la schiena per sfregare i loro bacini una sola volta, allegramente, prima di dare una spinta al petto di Louis. “Su, su. Nudo sul mio letto. Ti voglio davvero tanto, per favore.”  
Il petto di Louis si strinse da quanto Harry fosse adorabile.  
Si mise in piedi e gli offrì una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Le loro dita si incastrarono perfettamente; _loro_ si incastravano perfettamente. Ma Louis non poteva permettersi di pensarla in quel modo.  
Con un piccolo strattone, Harry fece strada verso la sua stanza, e Louis incespicò dietro di lui, vagamente disorientato. Nel momento in cui furono all’interno, Harry si tolse la maglietta senza esitazione, spettinandosi i capelli nello sfilarla dalla testa. I jeans fecero la stessa fine, e si chinò per farli scendere lungo le cosce assieme a un paio di boxer striminziti, poi si levò i calzini. Louis lo fissò, deglutendo senza più un briciolo di saliva. Cazzo, voleva tracciare ogni centimetro del corpo di Harry con la bocca e i denti. Lasciare un segno. Lasciare parecchi segni.  
 _Mai stato così. Non ho mai voluto nessuno nel modo in cui voglio te._  
“È il tuo turno,” annunciò Harry, avvicinandosi a Louis per slacciare il bottone dei suoi jeans, tirando giù la zip. Louis si disfò della maglietta e rabbrividì involontariamente quando Harry infilò una mano nei suoi pantaloni per palparlo attraverso il tessuto dei boxer. La bocca di Harry lo trovò nuovamente, e per un po’ rimasero così, baciandosi, con Harry completamente nudo e modellato su Louis, i jeans di quest’ultimo sbottonati, il pollice di Harry a sfiorare la punta del suo membro con movimenti circolari. I grovigli di calore lento e ardente che si contorcevano nel ventre di Louis erano diventati una matassa ingarbugliata di _voglio_ e _di più_ e _te_.  
Spinse Harry verso il letto, le lenzuola che risplendevano nel bagliore dorato della lampada da lettura. La finestra aperta lasciava entrare la brezza notturna, e c’era una tenda a separare l’alcova dal resto della stanza, dal resto del mondo.  
Harry si sdraiò con facilità. Una delle sue mani si strinse attorno al bicipite di Louis per trascinarlo con sé, mentre l’altra era ancora infilata nei suoi pantaloni. Louis si fermò solo il tempo necessario per togliersi il resto dei vestiti. Poi strisciò sopra Harry, esitante. Harry lo stava guardando con occhi eccitati e un’espressione sincera, e Louis voleva dargli ogni cosa.  
Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e si chinò per un altro piccolo bacio. A quel punto, aveva perso il conto di quanti se ne fossero dati. “Hai il lubrificante? Preservativi?”  
“Certo.” Harry sembrava un po’ a corto di fiato. Il suo sguardo scivolò su tutto il corpo di Louis prima di tornare al suo viso. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi sorrise e si allungò per raggiungere il comodino.  
“Dobbiamo,” Louis premette le nocche sul tatuaggio sul fianco di Harry, proprio accanto alla curva del bacino, “chiudere le persiane? I vicini?”  
“C’è un grande albero,” Harry lasciò cadere il lubrificante e un pacchetto argentato sulle lenzuola, il sorriso ampio. “Siamo solo noi.”  
Ora che Louis ci faceva caso, riusciva a sentire il fruscio delle foglie all’esterno, agitate dalla stessa brezza che raffreddava il suo viso arrossato. Spinse il bacino contro l’erezione di Harry, osservando il modo in cui le sue ciglia sbattevano e il suo corpo si immobilizzava.  
Afferrando il lubrificante, Louis aprì il tappo, poi si fermò. Quello era… come poteva… okay, non lo faceva da un po’, non riusciva neanche a ricordare l’ultima volta che si era aperto da solo con qualcun altro a guardarlo. Harry si aspettava uno show? O avrebbe preferito che Louis fosse rapido ed efficiente – prima Harry avrebbe potuto spingersi dentro, meglio sarebbe stato? Gesù, erano passati anni da quando Louis aveva avuto bisogno di leggere un cliente, interpretando i piccoli indizi per rendere tutto il più piacevole possibile.  
No. Un momento.  
Harry _non era_ un cliente. Non poteva essere niente di più _lontano_ da un cliente. Louis non aveva mai fatto sesso con qualcuno di cui si fidasse ciecamente, ma si fidava di Harry. E lo voleva così tanto. Cazzo, era stupidamente e incredibilmente innamorato di Harry. I suoi stessi desideri erano intrecciati irrimediabilmente a quelli del Principe, era tutto confuso, rendendo difficile tenere le cose separate. Il sangue arrivò alle orecchie di Louis, ogni cosa giusto un po’ nuova e travolgente.  
Un tocco sulla sua bocca lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
“Posso?” Harry sfiorò il labbro inferiore di Louis con il pollice, sorridendo nel fare un cenno verso il lubrificante. Louis ebbe bisogno di un attimo per capire la domanda.  
“Vuoi farlo tu?” domandò, giusto per essere sicuro. “Tipo, aprirmi?”  
Gli angoli della bocca di Harry si sollevarono in un sorriso vero e proprio, le fossette profonde nelle sue guance. Louis voleva leccare whiskey da quei solchi. “Voglio leccare whiskey dalle tue fossette,” disse, a malapena consapevole della propria voce, completamente in trappola, e gli occhi di Harry trovarono i suoi.  
La sua risata era intensa e allegra. “Solo se mi lasci bere tequila dal tuo ombelico.”  
Louis gli sorrise di rimando senza neanche pensarci, sentendo una risata frivola vibrare nella sua pancia. Quindi, apparentemente, _Louis_ era il tipo di persona che rideva durante il sesso. “Affare fatto.”  
Passò il lubrificante a Harry, e un po’ di gel gli colò sulle dita. Esitò per un istante, poi prese un profondo respiro, sentendo i propri polmoni espandersi, e infilò le dita appiccicose tra i ricci di Harry. “Sporco Principino,” mormorò.  
Harry si vendicò ribaltando le posizioni, un breve senso di vertigine, e poi Louis si ritrovò sotto di lui, sdraiato a pancia in su. C’era così tanta pelle nuda, e Louis fece scorrere le mani lungo la schiena di Harry. Un altro bacio. Il peso di Harry lo ancorava al materasso, lo tratteneva dal volare via.  
Quando Harry scivolò lungo il corpo di Louis, fermandosi per mordere il suo pomo d’Adamo, poi di nuovo per succhiare un capezzolo, i muscoli di Louis si rilassarono. “Esiste,” domandò Harry piano, la bocca a sfiorare le costole di Louis, “una storia dietro il tuo tatuaggio? _It is what it is_. Suona come se ci fosse una storia.”  
“Esiste.” Louis infilò le dita nell’incavo del gomito di Harry e inspirò profondamente. “Ma è una storia triste, e in questo momento non sono triste.”  
“Sei felice,” mormorò Harry, scendendo ancora per baciare il suo ombelico.  
“Molto felice,” confermò Louis senza esitazione. Sentì emergere un’altra risata, un po’ disperata, e questa volta non la trattenne, illuminando la buia camera di Harry con la propria voce. La sua attenzione si focalizzò sul solletico dei ricci sulla sua pelle, sui tocchi leggeri e provocatori e sui piccoli morsi che marcavano il percorso di Harry – come se Harry intendesse reclamare il corpo di Louis cancellando tutti quelli che erano venuti prima di lui.  
L’aveva già fatto.  
Al tocco deciso di Harry, Louis allargò le gambe e alzò la testa dal cuscino per guardare. Il suo cuore pulsava come una ferita aperta.  
Harry lo guardò da sotto le ciglia, il sorriso malizioso. Cazzo, era _osceno_ in quella posizione, accovacciato tra le cosce di Louis con i capelli completamente arruffati, nudo e imperturbato. Quando abbassò la testa, il movimento accentuò la sporgenza delle scapole, e Louis avrebbe potuto facilmente contare le vertebre della sua spina dorsale e catalogarle, impararle a memoria in modo da non dimenticarle mai. In modo da non dimenticare neanche un secondo di quella notte.  
Louis fremette quando il respiro caldo di Harry scivolò sul suo membro, sollevando il bacino dal materasso. Spingendo nuovamente giù il corpo di Louis, le dita di Harry andarono ad afferrare la base dell’asta. La sua voce era allegra. “Vacci piano, tesoro. Rilassati, sdraiati e pensa all’Inghilterra.”  
Louis fu sorpreso da un’altra risata. Gli si bloccò in gola quando le labbra di Harry si aprirono attorno alla punta del suo membro, succhiando dolcemente mentre con un polpastrello tracciava dei piccoli cerchi attorno all’apertura di Louis, stuzzicandolo. Sembrava che si divertisse un mondo a farlo gemere.  
Gesù _Cristo_. Louis era davvero innamorato di lui. Era così, così innamorato di Harry. Ma non c’era niente per loro lì.  
Ma per una notte, Louis avrebbe potuto fingere.  
Il suo cuore perse un battito, poi riprese il suo ritmo frenetico. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando cadere nuovamente la testa sul cuscino, e quando Harry spinse la punta del dito dentro la sua carne, Louis espirò e si aprì per lui.  
   
**  
   
Louis srotolò il preservativo su Harry usando solo la sua bocca. Dio, _nessun altro_ avrebbe retto il confronto.  
La sua espressione doveva averlo tradito, perché Louis si raddrizzò con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, in contrasto con quegli istanti di incertezza che aveva mostrato occasionalmente – attimi in cui Harry si era chiesto quanta esperienza Louis avesse in realtà. Abbastanza, chiaramente.  
Harry lo trascinò sopra di lui per un bacio, e Louis si fermò con la sua bocca a un centimetro da quella di Harry. “So di lattice,” lo avvertì. Ignorandolo, Harry colmò il divario tra loro.  
Louis sapeva effettivamente di lattice. Harry lo baciò comunque, leccando la sua bocca fino a far sparire quel sapore, fino a che non seppero di nuovo l’uno dell’altro, premuti insieme dalla testa ai piedi. Le lenzuola frusciavano con ogni movimento dei loro corpi.  
Alla fine, Louis si sedette sulle ginocchia, le cosce ai lati dei fianchi di Harry, intrappolandolo. Era bellissimo, Gesù Cristo – tutto angoli affilati. Harry allungò una mano per tracciare la curva di un sopracciglio arcuato.  
“Amo le tue ciglia,” disse. Venne fuori troppo sincero. Dato che fece rilassare il viso di Louis in un sorriso, Harry non riuscì a pentirsene.  
“Con le lusinghe,” Louis afferrò la base dell’erezione di Harry e si sollevò, “otterrai sempre ciò che vuoi.”  
E con ciò, affondò su di lui.  
Oh Dio, oh cara dolce madre di Gesù, santo… _oh_. Harry chiuse gli occhi e lottò per rimanere immobile, per non far sollevare il suo bacino prima che Louis fosse pronto a prenderlo tutto dentro di sé. La discesa stretta e atrocemente lenta lo portò a stringere le sue mani sul piumone.  
“Harry.” La voce di Louis era calma, ma c’era una punta di autorità in essa. “Guardami.”  
Trattenendo un respiro tra i denti, Harry forzò i suoi occhi ad aprirsi. Louis lo stava guardando. La sua pelle era completamente bronzea, e Harry si beò di quella vista – l’addome piatto di Louis e la curva netta delle sue clavicole, i suoi occhi così blu, chiari e concentrati. Nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si incontrarono, Louis si spinse più giù, prendendo Harry fino in fondo, e Harry non riuscì a controllare il minuscolo e disperato scatto dei suoi fianchi.  
“Scusa,” mormorò, “Scusa, scusa.”  
Il sorriso di Louis era brillante. Si strinse attorno a Harry, continuando a osservarlo intensamente, e Harry sentì i muscoli del suo stomaco tremare. “Tutto bene?” chiese Louis, chinandosi fino a far sfiorare i loro nasi.  
Harry cercò di formulare delle parole. “Come se non conoscessi già la risposta.”  
“Dimmelo.” C’era una strana urgenza nella voce di Louis, un bisogno di rassicurazione impresso nella linea delle sue spalle. “Devo sapere come ti piace.”  
Come risposta, Harry ruotò i fianchi verso l’alto nello stesso momento in cui attirò Louis in un bacio, l’angolazione scomoda e forzata. Eppure così, così piacevole. La bocca di Louis si aprì per lui. Si mosse per incontrare le spinte di Harry, rimbalzando leggermente prima di prendere il ritmo con una mano sulla sua spalla.  
Quando si separarono, gli occhi di Louis avevano perso la loro concentrazione. Si sedette con una mano ancora sul petto di Harry, l’altra ad allungarsi per intrecciare le loro dita.  
Harry strinse la presa. “Decidi tu,” sussurrò. “In qualsiasi modo tu voglia farlo, mi va bene.”  
Passò un momento in cui Louis lo osservò, qualcosa di quasi reverente nei suoi occhi. Poi annuì, abbassandosi giusto il tempo di rubargli un altro bacio per poi raddrizzarsi, piegandosi appena all’indietro mentre si sollevava di qualche centimetro, affondando poi di nuovo su di lui, rapidamente. Il suo petto si alzò con un respiro, si abbassò nell’espirare, pur continuando a fissare Harry. Harry non avrebbe potuto distogliere lo sguardo neanche se ci avesse provato.  
Louis si sollevò di nuovo. Questa volta, quando affondò, si strinse attorno a Harry, torcendosi appena al movimento. Harry non riuscì a trattenere un gemito.  
Louis usò la mano libera per spostarsi la frangia dagli occhi. Stringendo la presa attorno alle dita di Harry, cambiò angolazione, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia. Quando si abbassò nuovamente, Harry lo incontrò a metà strada. Le labbra di Louis si schiusero in un sospiro, le ciglia tremolarono, una sfumatura di rosso sulle sue guance e un sottile strato di sudore sulla sua fronte. Porca puttana, era… era incredibile. _Incredibile_.  
“Voglio stare dentro di te per sempre,” gli disse Harry. Non appena gli uscì, desiderò rimangiarselo. Era troppo, troppo presto, troppo dannatamente intenso.  
Louis sbatté le palpebre e riportò la sua attenzione su di lui. Prima che potesse fare una domanda a cui Harry non avrebbe saputo come rispondere, Harry avvolse una mano attorno all’erezione di Louis. Gli diede una forte stoccata in contrapposizione al successivo movimento di Louis, solo una, quel tanto che bastava per un po’ di frizione, prima di lasciarlo andare di nuovo.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis abbassò la testa, posando il mento sul petto. “Voglio che tu lo faccia,” mormorò, a malapena comprensibile, e… oh.  
 _Oh_.  
Harry chiuse la mano libera in un pugno, affondando le unghie nel palmo per impedirsi di venire. Non allentò mai la stretta sulle dita di Louis.


	8. VIII

_Passenger_ \- What You're Thinking (feat. Josh Pyke)  
 _London Grammar_ \- Strong  
 _Sia_ \- Breathe Me

 

  
Louis si svegliò in un bagno di sudore freddo. Una luce grigiastra filtrava dalle sue palpebre, e non appena si mosse, sentì una fitta ai muscoli, un dolore perlopiù piacevole, il corpo sciolto e rilassato.  
Oh. Oh, cazzo.  
Aveva dormito con Harry la notte precedente.  
Lentamente, Louis si voltò. Harry era sdraiato accanto a lui, una guancia schiacciata sul cuscino, le labbra dischiuse nel sonno. Era nudo, il piumone era scivolato sui suoi fianchi, e un brivido di eccitazione corse lungo la schiena di Louis.  
Lo soppresse all’istante.  
Merda. _Merda_. Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Niente di ciò che era accaduto la sera prima sarebbe dovuto succedere. Non la loro prima scopata, in cui Louis aveva cavalcato Harry, profondo e costante fino che le sue cosce non avevano cominciato a tremare e Harry aveva invertito le posizioni, spingendosi dentro di lui con movimenti rapidi e con una mano sulla sua erezione, troppo bello perché durasse ancora a lungo. E neanche la seconda volta, nella vasca, con le dita di Louis tra i ricci di Harry, strattonandoli mentre si scopava la sua bocca, l’acqua che scorreva attorno a loro, incollando le ciglia di Harry. Harry era sembrato distrutto dopo, la voce roca, e Louis l’aveva spinto contro il fondo della vasca, si era messo su di lui e l’aveva baciato mentre lo masturbava, aveva continuato a baciarlo anche quando Harry si era svuotato sul suo pugno. Non avrebbero neanche dovuto addormentarsi l’uno di fronte all’altro, le mani intrecciate tra loro, una delle caviglie di Louis intrappolata tra i polpacci di Harry.  
Alla cruda luce del giorno, sembrava come un bellissimo, impossibile sogno. Eppure Louis non era meno innamorato di Harry di quanto lo fosse la notte prima.  
In ogni caso. Non sarebbe dovuto succedere, _cazzo_.  
Ma non c’era comunque nessun modo per cancellarlo, per tornare indietro. Non c’era neanche una prospettiva per il futuro.  
Louis si trascinò fino ai piedi del letto e scivolò fuori da sotto il piumone, afferrando i boxer del giorno prima dal pavimento e appropriandosi della camicia a quadri di Harry. Rimase fermo in piedi per un attimo, osservando il petto di Harry salire e scendere, il movimento delle ciglia che suggeriva un vivido sogno. In silenzio, con i vestiti ammucchiati tra braccia e i piedi nudi sul pavimento di legno, Louis sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza.  
Per quanto lo volesse, non poteva scappare via. Non poteva neanche rimanere nella stanza di Harry per un minuto in più, non quando avrebbe solo ingannato se stesso, e avrebbe ingannato anche Harry.  
 _Voglio stare dentro di te per sempre_.  
Il piede di Louis urtò la porta della cucina. Incespicò nella stanza, fermandosi giusto il tempo di infilarsi i boxer e la camicia di Harry, prima di andare ad accendere il bollitore. Si mosse in automatico per prendere la tazza che aveva rivendicato come propria, poi si bloccò quando realizzò che c’erano tracce di sé sparse ovunque. Il suo sguardo guizzò sulla lavagna, quella dove Zayn aveva disegnato Louis e Liam, poi si spostò sull’elenco delle scommesse attaccato al frigo.  
Scelse una tazza diversa, bianca con i fiori blu, di porcellana delicata che sembrava come se si fosse potuta rompere se solo qualcuno l’avesse maneggiata con nient’altro che la massima cautela. Era quel tipo di tazza che la madre di Louis avrebbe tenuto nella sua credenza, per tirarla fuori solo la domenica dopo la messa, o per ospiti molto speciali.  
Forse lo faceva ancora. Forse si metteva a ridere a voce alta ogni volta che qualcuno le chiedeva come stesse suo figlio e spostava velocemente l’argomento di conversazione verso qualcosa di più consono.  
Forse sentiva la sua mancanza.  
No. Era impossibile – non con il modo in cui era diventata di ghiaccio, la voce come ferro battuto, quando gli aveva detto che l’omosessualità era un abominio, era _sbagliata_ , e che coloro che ne erano affetti andavano giustamente tenuti lontani dalla società. Non aveva alzato un dito per difenderlo dalle accuse del padre, era rimasta a osservare in silenzio mentre l’uomo spingeva Louis contro lo stipite di una porta e lo costringeva a scegliere tra l’onore della famiglia e la strada malata che aveva deciso di percorrere.  
Be’, Louis aveva fatto la sua scelta. I lividi erano scomparsi dopo una settimana; ci era voluto un anno affinché cominciasse a considerare le strade di Londra come casa sua. Ci era voluto ancora più tempo per smetterla di sentire le voci delle sue sorelle quando scivolava nel sonno.  
Charlotte e Rosalind. Erano ormai andate via di casa, si erano costruite una loro vita? Andavano all’università, magari nelle vicinanze? Si tenevano regolarmente in contatto con i loro genitori, o avevano trovato un modo per sfuggire alla forte stretta di aspettative, di regole e ordini?  
Louis trasalì quando il bollitore fischiò.  
Fu un rumore estremamente forte nel silenzio dell’appartamento, e sebbene si fosse lanciato di corsa a spegnerlo, non lo fece abbastanza in fretta; neanche un minuto dopo, sentì dei movimenti provenire dalla stanza, dei passi lenti sul pavimento di legno. Merda, non era pronto ad affrontare Harry. Diede le spalle alla porta, versando l’acqua in una teiera per tenersi occupato.  
“Giorno,” mormorò Harry, le consonanti biascicate per il sonno. Lo stomaco vuoto di Louis si contrasse, e lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle per trovare Harry in piedi sulla soglia, nudo e spettinato, gli occhi annebbiati e verdiverdiverdi. Dio, tutto ciò era _ingiusto_.  
In qualche modo, Louis riuscì a tirare fuori un sorriso. Tornò a concentrarsi nel versare l’acqua bollente nella teiera. “Giorno.”  
Harry si avvicinò in silenzio, dondolando indeciso per un attimo prima di posare il mento sulla spalla di Louis. Solleticandolo con il naso, affondò il viso contro il suo collo, un sorriso a illuminargli la voce. “Prepari una tazza anche a me?”  
Era tutto orribile. Louis resistette alla tentazione di appoggiarsi al corpo caldo di Harry, fin troppo consapevole di star indossando la sua camicia – raccoglierla da terra era stato un gesto sconsiderato, un tradimento del suo stesso subconscio che Harry aveva sicuramente letto come una tacita conferma. Un tacito invito. Louis sentì la gola secca quando deglutì, e optò per un semplice cenno del capo.  
Con delicatezza, si scostò da Harry con la scusa di prendere una seconda tazza, poi recuperò il latte dal frigo. Con la coda dell’occhio, notò il modo in cui Harry si era irrigidito, un improvviso imbarazzo quando si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
“Allora, uhm. Ieri sera è stato, tipo…” L’esitazione colorò le sue parole. “Davvero divertente?”  
Louis prestò una particolare attenzione nel versare il latte dentro la sua tazza, aggiungendo qualche goccia anche in quella di Harry, proprio nel modo in cui gli piaceva. La mano di Louis tremò appena, ma non la sua voce. “Sì, è stato divertente,” disse, e non si abbandonò alla confessione che gli stava raschiando il palato, facendogli venire i conati di vomito.  
 _Non ho mai riso con nessuno durante il sesso. Non ho mai toccato nessuno così, non ho mai baciato nessuno così. Non l’ho mai voluto._  
 _Sono stupidamente, ciecamente e incredibilmente innamorato di te_.  
“Ah, bene.” Harry sembrò incoraggiato, e Louis fu troppo debole per resistere alla tentazione di lanciargli solo una rapida occhiata, solo un attimo, per trovare Harry ancora ingiustamente nudo. Era mezzo eccitato, completamente indifferente al riguardo, e Louis distolse subito lo sguardo.  
No. Non di nuovo. Finire a letto con lui una volta era già stata una volta di troppo.  
Come faceva Harry a non sentirsi vulnerabile? Oppure lo era? In ogni caso, si raddrizzò, inclinando la testa nel fissare il profilo del viso di Louis fino a che quest’ultimo non poté più ignorarlo e incrociò il suo sguardo. Solo allora Harry continuò, la speranza nella sua voce a rendere tutto fin troppo doloroso. “Dunque, stavo pensando che se vuoi… potrebbe essere di più? _Noi_ potremmo essere di più. Tu sei davvero… sei fantastico, sai.”  
Louis non lo era. Non lo era proprio per niente, e Harry _si sbagliava_ , e faceva tutto schifo. In un mondo più bello e felice, Louis sarebbe potuto essere il ragazzo fortunato accanto a Harry.  
Ma questa non era una favola. Harry non era il Principe Azzurro, e Louis non era una donzella in difficoltà, non era un nobile maledetto o un figliastro maltrattato e rinchiuso in qualche segreta.  
Evitando il suo sguardo, si allontanò per controllare il tè. Non erano passati ancora tre minuti, neanche lontanamente, ma il tempo sembrava prendersi gioco di lui. “Non mi conosci nemmeno, Harry.” Venne fuori piatto, senza colore. “L’hai detto tu stesso.”  
“Non è vero. Ho detto che ci sono un sacco di _fatti_ fondamentali che non so su di te.” Harry fece un respiro che risuonò nel silenzio opprimente che incombeva ovunque Louis si voltasse. “Non ho detto che non conosco _te_.” Incrociando le braccia al petto, Harry sembrava più piccolo, derubato di tutta la sua sicurezza. Louis desiderò che Harry si mettesse qualcosa addosso.  
Per un bel po’, regnò il silenzio. Harry lo ruppe.  
“Conosco il tuo sapore,” disse piano. “So che i tuoi occhi si addolciscono quando bevi il tè la mattina. Che ti mancano le tue sorelle anche se parli raramente di loro. Che quei ragazzini di strada ti guardano come se fossi il loro eroe. E so che c’è qualcosa…” Fece una pausa, la luce del giorno ad accentuare le rughe sulla sua fronte. “So che c’è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo. Tipo, qualcosa sul tuo passato. E sei così protettivo nei confronti di quei ragazzini, quasi come se sapessi cosa si prova, e io penso–”  
 _No_.  
“No,” lo interruppe Louis, il tono aspro e duro. “Non sono un dannato progetto, okay? Non ho bisogno che tu mi _salvi_ , cazzo.”  
“Non voglio salvarti. Voglio solo _te_.” Harry lasciò cadere le braccia. Il dolore era chiaro sul suo viso, e Louis voleva cancellarlo, voleva modellarsi contro il corpo di Harry. Voleva baciarlo, toccarlo, voleva smontarlo pezzo dopo pezzo fino a che Harry non avesse cominciato ad ansimare e non avrebbe saputo più come formare un pensiero coerente, fino a che non fosse stato arrendevole e rilassato, sorridendo a Louis con una felicità luminosa negli occhi.  
Louis inspirò. “Non succederà, okay? Io e te.” Gesticolò tra loro e odiò tutta quella situazione, odiò se stesso. “Non succederà e basta.”  
Per un lasso di tempo interminabile, Harry rimase in silenzio, immobile. Poi fece un passo indietro, urtando il piano di lavoro, e scosse la testa. I suoi occhi erano troppo spalancati, la sua postura troppo vulnerabile. Dio, Louis desiderò di poterlo avvolgere in una coperta e scusarsi, dirgli che non credeva a una sola parola di ciò che aveva appena detto. Voleva urlare.  
Invece, riprese a versare il tè.  
“Quindi è così?” Gli chiese Harry alle sue spalle. “Hai davvero intenzione di – _guardami_. Il modo in cui siamo entrati subito in sintonia, veramente non hai… Non mi è mai successo con nessun altro, in questo modo.”  
Louis scoppiò in una risata vuota che gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. “Hai fatto sesso solo con Zayn prima di me.”  
Harry non rispose. Quando Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata, rapida e furtiva con la coda dell’occhio, trovò Harry a fissarlo.  
Un altro respiro. Louis riprese il controllo come un mantello di piombo, e in qualche modo, riuscì a incrociare lo sguardo di Harry. “Mi dispiace. Non era mia intenzione farti credere che… non deve essere per forza imbarazzante, giusto? Tu e Zayn lo fate da secoli.”  
“Tu non sei Zayn,” scattò Harry, il primo accenno di irritazione nella sua voce. Louis avrebbe dovuto esserne grato. Se Harry si fosse arrabbiato, sarebbe stato molto più semplice porre fine a tutta quella storia prima che gli potesse sfuggire di mano.  
 _Prima_ che gli potesse sfuggire di mano? Cristo, era già troppo tardi per quello; Louis aveva perso il controllo nel momento in cui aveva baciato Harry. Quelle erano le conseguenze dell’Apocalisse.  
“Lo so che non sono Zayn.” Tè. C’era del tè, e Louis avrebbe dovuto versarlo. Invece continuò. “Quello che intendevo dire è che il sesso non deve per forza mandare a puttane un’amicizia, giusto? Siamo comunque amici.”  
“Davvero?” L’irritazione aveva indurito la voce di Harry. “Se siamo amici, perché non vuoi dirmi _niente_? Sei così… come cazzo fai a vivere così, con tutti questi muri?”  
Fu come un pugno dritto in gola, e Louis espirò per l’impatto.  
Prendendo una delle tazze, la offrì a Harry, e le loro dita si sfiorarono sulla porcellana quando Harry la afferrò. Sembrò una reazione automatica, e in seguito, Harry rimase in mezzo alla cucina con entrambe le mani strette attorno alla graziosa tazza, osservando Louis prima di deglutire e voltarsi. Louis si permise per un secondo, un piccolissimo e insignificante secondo di memorizzare la linea della schiena di Harry, la delicata curva del suo sedere.  
A quel punto afferrò la propria tazza e prese un sorso. Il liquido era troppo caldo, quasi gli bruciò la lingua. Si concentrò sul gusto amaro delle erbe piuttosto che sulla bile acida in fondo alla gola. Era tutto maledettamente orribile, e Louis doveva dire _qualcosa_ , offrire un piccolo stralcio di verità.  
“Avevo una cotta per te. Quando ero adolescente.” Lo buttò fuori prima di avere la possibilità di ripensarci. Ormai non c’era modo di tirarsi indietro. “E all’inizio mi ha confuso da morire, e me la sono presa con te più di quanto avrei dovuto. Ma ora sono solo… Tu sei…” _Tutto_. “Stanotte è stato fantastico, okay? Ma non c’è… non possiamo e basta. Non funzionerebbe mai.”  
Non era una bugia. Ma non era neanche tutta la verità. Louis sentì la bile amara risalirgli in gola, e la mandò giù con un altro sorso di tè che bruciò dietro lo sterno.  
Harry posò bruscamente la sua tazza sul tavolo, rovesciando il tè oltre il bordo. “Mi hai usato?” chiese aspramente. “Tipo, per vivere una qualche fantasia adolescenziale, levarti questo sfizio, e ora stai solo… _cazzo_.” Il suo petto si sollevò in un profondo respiro, e aspetta, cosa?  
 _Cosa_?  
Prima che Louis potesse interromperlo, Harry raddrizzò le spalle, alzando la voce. “Be’, okay, vaffanculo. Pensavo che tu fossi… Pensavo fossi diverso. Che _questo_ fosse diverso, tipo, pensavo che tu vedessi _me_. Ma sei proprio come tutti gli altri. Non è vero?”  
“Harry,” cominciò Louis, e poi non seppe come continuare. Come cazzo poteva rimettere le cose a posto senza esporsi totalmente? Il suo cuore stava cercando una via d’uscita attraverso le costole.  
“Voglio che tu te ne vada,” disse Harry, aggressivo e brutale.  
Oh. Okay allora.  
L’intero corpo di Louis si ridusse a pelle e ossa. Con le parole di Harry che echeggiavano attorno al suo cranio come scheletri che scuotevano le catene, Louis posò la sua tazza, si voltò e si avviò verso la camera.  
“Dove stai andando?” sbottò Harry alle sue spalle.  
“A prendere le mie cose. Non posso certo andarmene in mutande e camicia.” Ogni parola raschiò le pareti della sua gola, lasciando un orrendo dolore sulla sua scia.  
Harry non cercò in alcun modo di fermarlo. Non lo seguì nemmeno.  
Un passo, un altro. Un altro ancora. Louis entrò nella stanza di Harry e si guardò attorno – le lenzuola che avevano incasinato la notte prima, i jeans di Harry ammucchiati sul pavimento, assieme a quelli di Louis. La sua mano tremò quando si chinò per prenderli. Se li mise addosso, poi raccolse la sua maglietta.  
Avrebbe dovuto cambiarsi. Non aveva nessun diritto di tenere la camicia di Harry, non aveva nessun diritto su _qualsiasi cosa_ appartenesse a Harry.  
Louis non si cambiò. Dopo essersi toccato le tasche per controllare che le chiavi e il portafogli fossero al loro posto, ficcò la propria maglietta sotto il letto e lasciò la stanza, oltrepassò la cucina e sperò che Harry lo chiamasse – ma non lo fece. Ovvio che non lo fece.  
Quando Louis uscì sulle scale e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, suonò come la serratura di una prigione che si chiudeva con uno scatto.  
   
**  
   
Nel momento in cui la porta si chiuse, Harry si accasciò su una sedia. Sentiva freddo dappertutto, il ghiaccio a scorrere nelle vene, i muscoli gelati. La collera vibrò sottopelle, ma evaporò nel giro di pochi secondi, lasciando il posto a qualcosa di cupo e opprimente, una pressione nauseante che partì dal petto e si irradiò verso l’esterno.  
Il tè di Louis era ancora sul piano di lavoro. L’odore gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco.  
Si rimise in piedi e tornò nella sua camera. Tutto puzzava di sesso e sudore, sporco e disgustoso, e Harry cominciò a tirare via le coperte dal letto e a gettarle in lavatrice assieme ai vestiti della notte precedente. La sua camicia non c’era; Louis doveva averla presa.  
Che stronzo. Che maledetto fottuto _bastardo_. Come si era permesso?  
Harry lo stava quasi, _quasi_ per chiamare. Aveva già preso il telefono, le dita intorpidite, poi invece optò per mandare un breve messaggio a Zayn e Niall. ‘ _L è proprio uno stronzo._ ’ Lasciando cadere il telefono sul comodino, pensò al fatto che dovesse mettere delle lenzuola pulite sul letto. Non gli importava minimamente. Il materasso spoglio lo stava fissando, come un’accusa.  
Una doccia, ecco quel che gli serviva. Togliersi l’odore di Louis di dosso insieme al ricordo della notte precedente, lavarlo tutto via e ricominciare la giornata da zero. Lasciò la camera senza guardarsi indietro.  
Accanto alla vasca, c’era una piccola pozza d’acqua sulle piastrelle, un altro ricordo della notte precedente. Harry la fissò per troppo tempo, ripensando all’acqua che scorreva lungo la sua schiena e alle dita di Louis tra i suoi capelli, ai piccoli gemiti che Louis si era lasciato sfuggire mentre scopava la sua bocca. Parole di elogio dette senza pensarci, _fantastico_ , _il migliore con cui sia mai stato_ , _nessun altro_ , _nessun altro_. Louis che veniva con un sospiro esausto, barcollando appena, reggendosi con una mano sulla spalla di Harry. Louis che usava quella mano per spingere Harry sulla schiena, anche se la vasca era troppo piccola per entrambi. Louis che lo baciava fino a che Harry non aveva potuto sentire nient’altro che il sapore di Louis, Louis, Louis.  
   
**  
   
Per quando Harry uscì dal bagno con addosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama, Niall era arrivato. “Zayn sta portando la vodka,” disse come saluto, poi trascinò Harry in un abbraccio.  
Harry prese quello che sembrò il suo primo respiro dopo anni. “Come facevate a saperlo?”  
“Ti conosciamo. Non chiameresti stronzo qualcuno a meno che non si sia comportato come il più grande testa di cazzo dell’universo, quindi…” Tirandosi indietro, Niall picchiettò la clavicola di Harry. Guardando in basso, Harry notò il succhiotto enorme, ben evidente, un livido. “Immagino che abbia passato la notte qui?” domandò Niall.  
“Sì.” Harry espirò dal naso. Le due tazze erano ancora sul piano della cucina, e si staccò da Niall per svuotare il tè ormai freddo nel lavandino.  
Niall lo osservò, accigliandosi. “Immagino che non abbia passato qui gran parte della mattina?”  
“Aspettiamo finché non arriva Zayn. Non credo di voler raccontare la stessa storia due volte.” Appoggiandosi contro il lavandino, Harry incrociò le braccia. “Cazzo, odio stare rinchiuso qua dentro. Credi che… I paparazzi probabilmente saranno appostati al Castello di Windsor e… Cioè, probabilmente sono appostati in tutte le proprietà reali, ma credi che potremmo andare nella tua casa di campagna? Solo per un po’? Con Zayn e Babs?”  
“Babs ha una roba di moda domani,” disse Niall. “Ma potremmo andare lì oggi, assolutamente. E stanotte. Faccio qualche telefonata.”  
“Ti adoro,” gli disse Harry, totalmente sincero. La sola idea di allontanarsi da Londra fece sì che il suo sangue non gli scrosciasse più nelle orecchie come una cascata, come l’acqua che scorreva su di lui mentre era inginocchiato… _no_.  
Mentre Niall andò a sistemare il tutto, Harry si tenne occupato preparando la colazione. Zayn arrivò nel bel mezzo dei preparativi, attirò Harry in un abbraccio e non fece domande, aiutandolo a riempire i piatti e portare tutto in terrazza nella luce grigia di quella giornata nuvolosa. La bottiglia di vodka prese il posto d’onore al centro del tavolo, anche se la sola vista fece rivoltare lo stomaco di Harry. Era una questione di principio.  
“Quindi, dimmi se ho capito bene,” disse Zayn prendendo il primo sorso, “hai messo le mani sul cazzo di Louis, giusto? Ed è venuto fuori che lui è esattamente quello? Cioè, un cazzone?”  
“Ben detto, cazzo,” si congratulò Niall.  
Harry posò la sua forchetta. Non era per niente affamato. “Qualcosa del genere. È stato… Il sesso è stato bellissimo. Tipo… cioè, non ho mai…”  
“Stai attento a quello che dici,” lo avvertì Zayn, ma il suo sorriso era gentile, e sotto il tavolo, posò il suo piede su quello di Harry.  
Harry riuscì a ricambiare il sorriso. “Non ho intenzione di soddisfare il tuo ego. Sappiamo entrambi che sai perfettamente quello che stai facendo.”  
“Devo esserci anche io per questa conversazione?” Contraddicendo la sua protesta, Niall sollevò il bicchiere di succo d’arancia corretto. “In ogni caso, brindiamo al dannato buon sesso, gente.”  
“Non lo so. Dannato buon sesso, sì, è stato fantastico. È solo che… Non mi aspettavo il coinvolgimento emotivo. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto avvertirmi.” Harry sentì la gola secca quando deglutì. Strizzò gli occhi alle nuvole, che sembravano immobili nel cielo. Come se il mondo si fosse fermato. Accentuò la sensazione di sentirsi in trappola, lontano dalla realtà, e Harry era davvero fottutamente stufo di quella situazione.  
Louis gli aveva detto di stare lontano da tutti i canali di notizie. Ma Louis era anche un grandissimo stronzo, quindi perché Harry avrebbe dovuto ascoltare qualsiasi cosa uscisse dalla sua bocca?  
La voce di Niall lo riportò al presente. “Devi ammetterlo, il coinvolgimento emotivo è la cosa migliore, cazzo.”  
“Non se è tutta una bugia.” Di nuovo, Harry deglutì. “Tipo, se _tu_ pensi che sia reale, ma l’altra persona sta solo vivendo una qualche fantasia adolescenziale. E dopo ti scarica come se niente fosse, tipo sì, grazie, sono felice di essermi levato questo sfizio.”  
“Io lo ammazzo quel maledetto bastardo,” mormorò Zayn.  
Niall rimase in silenzio per un attimo, lo sguardo fisso su Harry. Poi scosse la testa, molto lentamente, e arricciò il naso. “Ma non ha senso. Il modo in cui ti guarda, non è… no. Amico, quando ti guardava mentre registravi quell’intervista, a me non sembrava una cotta adolescenziale. Ed è permaloso, sì, ma è anche… Si addolcisce sempre quando sta con te. Come quando abbiamo fatto quelle prove e tu eri agitato, ed è lui quello che–”  
“Ti prego, basta,” lo interruppe Harry. No. _No_. Non poteva permettere che Niall lo confondesse ulteriormente, non quando Harry era ancora alle prese con la realizzazione che si era sbagliato su Louis, si era sbagliato su tutto. Aveva pensato che la corazza esterna stesse solo proteggendo una dolcezza segreta, che fosse un muro difensivo per nascondere il vero Louis – quello che aiutava i ragazzini di strada e mostrava sprazzi di vulnerabilità, quello che aveva baciato Harry come se fosse importante, che l’aveva incoraggiato e coinvolto in discussioni serie, quello che rideva con gli occhi ridotti a due piccole fessure, con le rughette agli angoli.  
Harry avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di quel Louis. Forse era già a metà strada.  
Solo che era stata tutta un’illusione.  
“Sto solo dicendo che c’è qualcosa che non quadra.” Niall fece una pausa, accigliandosi. “Questo non gli dà comunque il diritto di comportarsi da stronzo con te. Zayn, cosa ne facciamo del corpo?”  
“Lo mangiamo,” disse Zayn, il tono completamente piatto. “Banchetteremo con le sue ossa.”  
Niall annuì. “Mi piace come ragioni.”  
Anche se Harry sentiva i muscoli pesanti, si costrinse a sorridere ai suoi amici. “Il cannibalismo non è la soluzione, non te l’hanno detto? L’alcool lo è. E starò meglio quando saremo fuori da qui. Con tutto quello che sta succedendo, è stato solo… un po’ troppo.”  
Senza una parola, Niall si alzò per abbracciare Harry da dietro, premendo la guancia contro la sua. Abbandonandosi al contatto, Harry sbatté le palpebre per cacciare indietro le lacrime. Non avrebbe pianto. Non per Louis, e di certo non per come la sua vita privata fosse diventata un’opera drammatica da mostrare al mondo, e lui fosse l’unico a perdersi lo spettacolo.  
Basta così. In effetti, si era nascosto a sufficienza per il resto della sua vita, no?  
Si schiarì la gola e spinse le dita del piede contro lo stinco di Zayn. “Ad ogni modo, mi sono rotto di parlarne. Avrei dovuto capirlo e non l’ho fatto, fine della storia. Possiamo passare a qualcosa di più divertente? Tipo l’appuntamento di Zayn con Liam?”  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, in cui Zayn studiò il viso di Harry mentre Niall continuava ad abbracciarlo. Poi quest’ultimo si raddrizzò, l’espressione di Zayn si rilassò, e Harry all’improvviso riuscì di nuovo a respirare.  
“Non sono sicuro fosse un appuntamento,” disse Zayn. “Abbiamo solo passeggiato e chiacchierato, sai? È stato bello, però. Lui è tenero.” Una pausa, poi sbuffò. “Cazzo, non ho idea di cosa sto facendo.”  
Mentre tornava a sedersi, Niall gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Lo capirai presto. Inserisci la parte A nella fessura B…”  
“Sparisci,” gli disse Zayn.  
Il sorriso di Harry sembrò un’entità estranea, per niente adatta al suo viso. Ci si aggrappò con tenacia. “Figo, okay. Immagino che dovrò vivere indirettamente attraverso voi due. Dato che questa cosa delle relazioni non fa proprio per me.”  
“Uno stronzo non fa…” Niall si interruppe e contrasse le labbra. “Be’, fanculo. Puntavo a qualche variazione di ‘una rondine non fa primavera,’ ma tutto quello a cui riesco a pensare adesso è uno stormo di culi. Non un bello spettacolo.”  
“Questo lo dici tu,” si inserì Zayn. “Inoltre, amico, quello che dici non ha neanche senso in questo contesto. Non c’è nessuno stormo qui, c’è solo uno stronzo.”  
“Il che significa,” disse Niall, “che non c’è primavera, perché c’è solo una rondine. Ha perfettamente senso. Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
Harry aveva osservato il loro scambio di battute con distaccato divertimento, non abbastanza da rallegrare i suoi pensieri, i ricordi della notte prima ancora troppo vividi. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato diverso, però. Abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio piatto, il suo appetito diminuì ancora di più.  
“Ehi, Zayn?” domandò. “Hai mai la sensazione che Liam ti stia nascondendo qualcosa?”  
La risposta di Zayn arrivò con un breve ritardo, le sopracciglia inarcate. “Sì. Non so molto del suo passato, in realtà. Mi ha detto solo che se lavori con James, vuole dire che hai praticamente avuto una seconda possibilità. Come una nuova vita o qualcosa di simile. Non ho voluto insistere troppo.”  
Una seconda possibilità – proprio come quello che Louis sperava di ottenere per quei ragazzi. Era forse un tentativo di ricompensa per la propria fortuna, restituire il favore? Harry non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Louis stesse nascondendo _qualcosa_. Ma quanto era grave? Abbastanza da aver paura del pubblica opinione che era strettamente legata alla vita di Harry e che coinvolgeva chiunque gli fosse troppo vicino?  
Tutto quel che Harry aveva erano frammenti di un puzzle. Valeva la pena cercare di unire i pezzi per Louis? Se lo meritava, quando era stato lui ad allontanare Harry?  
 _Non funzionerebbe mai_.  
Harry trovò difficile ricordare le parole esatte di Louis. Quella cosa che aveva detto riguardo alla sua cotta adolescenziale – Harry era giunto a conclusioni affrettate? Aveva subito accusato Louis di averlo usato per soddisfare una sua fantasia del passato, e Louis non l’aveva corretto. Ma questo voleva dire che era vero? Perché Louis aveva rubato la camicia di Harry se non gliene importava nulla?  
Dio. La testa di Harry era un disastro.  
Doveva essersi distratto per qualche secondo di troppo, perché quando tornò a concentrarsi sulla conversazione, Zayn stava dicendo a Niall che no, non era un codardo per non aver voluto invitare Liam alla loro gita, dato che _stava_ _lavorando_.  
“Be’, domani non lavora, giusto? Almeno non tutto il giorno. È sabato.” Niall inarcò un sopracciglio. “Allora invitalo per la partita dell’Inghilterra.”  
“Viene anche Ed,” disse Harry. Un istante dopo, non seppe perché avesse considerato quella notizia pertinente alla discussione; per quel che ne sapeva, Liam non aveva un interesse particolare per Ed. Era Louis che si drizzava a sedere ogni volta che saltava fuori il nome del cantante, sebbene non gli avesse mai chiesto niente in merito.  
“Ed è in città? Fantastico.” Niall infilzò un pezzo di pomodoro e lo agitò per aria. “Volevo chiedergli un consiglio sulla mia nuova chitarra, dovrebbe tenermi impegnato nel caso in cui la tua squadra inglese non dovesse fare il proprio lavoro.”  
“ _Chiedo scusa_ ,” gli disse Harry rigidamente. “I Three Lions sono un’istituzione nazionale, e non ti permetterò di infangare il loro nome in mia presenza. Dopotutto, sono riusciti a qualificarsi per i Mondiali. A differenza di altre squadre che potrei menzionare.”  
Sotto il tavolo, Niall gli tirò un calcio, e Harry gliene tirò uno di rimando. Si disse che quello era proprio come qualsiasi altro giorno, ma in qualche modo, riuscì a sentire ancora il fantasma delle mani di Louis sulla sua pelle. Odiava quella sensazione. La _odiava_.  
   
**  
   
C’era un peso insolito e nauseante nello stomaco di Harry, come se i suoi intestini si fossero accartocciati in una palla compressa con forza.  
Probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito, ma era così, così stanco di ricevere informazioni in bocconi facilmente digeribili. Era un _adulto_ , porca puttana, ed era ora che si comportasse come tale. Spingendo da parte il suo zaino già pronto per la partenza, lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e immaginò di avere circa mezz’ora prima che Niall fosse passato a prenderlo. Un sacco di tempo.  
Harry afferrò il suo tablet dal tavolino e sbloccò lo schermo mentre si avviava verso la terrazza. _The Sun_ , _The Mirror_ e _The Guardian_ , oltre a una rapida ricerca del suo nome su Twitter… avrebbero dovuto dargli un’idea precisa sulle notizie che circolavano per il Paese. Si abbandonò sul divano letto e aprì la prima pagina.  
Il calcio era in cima, ma appena sotto, c’era un articolo su di lui. ‘ _Il supermodello del Principe Harry: più che amici?_ ’ Com’era prevedibile, c’erano speculazioni sul suo rapporto con Zayn, unitamente alle foto di loro due dalla vacanza in Spagna e in altre occasioni. I commenti erano ciò che davvero interessava a Harry, e li passò in rassegna con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, alcuni frammenti ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
 _Sono uno schianto insieme. Chi se ne frega. Me li farei entrambi. Deplorevole. Datemi il sex tape vi prego. Vergognoso. Complimenti per il coraggio_.  
Con le parole a ronzargli nella testa, andò su Twitter.  
Venti minuti dopo, ne emerse sbattendo le palpebre e un po’ disorientato. Be’, non era… così male. Giusto? C’erano stati alcuni messaggi d’odio là in mezzo, sì, ovvio – l’omosessualità è un peccato, è sbagliato per natura, e quelli che la praticano sono condannati a bruciare all’inferno – ma in qualche modo, non lo scalfirono per niente. Non erano commenti _personali_. L’avevano solo usato come pretesto per tirar fuori i loro pregiudizi, niente di più.  
Una settimana prima, ci sarebbe rimasto male. Una settimana prima, sarebbe potuto correre da Louis.  
In quel momento, Harry stava bene. Alcuni dei commenti l’avevano fatto deglutire, sì, gli avevano fatto tremare le mani, ma… nel complesso, stava bene. Forse gli eventi della mattina l’avevano stordito troppo per percepire subito l’impatto. Non si sentiva stordito, però; si sentiva perfettamente lucido, come se per la prima volta, avesse una visione chiara delle cose che contavano, e di quelle che non contavano.  
Le opinioni degli sconosciuti sul web non contavano. Non potevano ferirlo. Non potevano usarlo, tradire la sua fiducia, farlo innamorare di un’illusione. Non potevano abbandonarlo.  
 _Grazie, Louis_.  
   
**  
   
Era ormai mezzogiorno quando Louis arrivò in ufficio.  
Dopo aver lasciato casa di Harry, aveva vagato senza meta per… un po’. Non sapeva nemmeno lui per quanto, solo che era stato abbastanza affinché Liam provasse a chiamarlo due volte. Louis non aveva risposto. Invece, si era trascinato tra la folla. Per qualche motivo, si era aspettato che la camicia a quadri di Harry potesse dare nell’occhio, ma fino a quel momento, nessuno l’aveva indicato esclamando, “Indossa i vestiti del Principe!” Nessuno aveva fatto assolutamente caso a Louis.  
Non c’era stata una direzione chiara nel suo cieco vagare, ma quando si era ritrovato di fronte al bar di Stan, si era arrestato sui suoi passi. A quell’ora, il locale era ancora chiuso, le finestre sbarrate. Sette anni prima, era stato uno dei ritrovi abituali di Louis, era stato il posto dove aveva conosciuto Stan e trovato una costante nell’allegro barista. Era anche stato il posto dove aveva incontrato James.  
Louis si era voltato, deliberatamente, per avviarsi finalmente verso l’ufficio.  
In quel momento, era in piedi di fronte alla porta di Liam cercando di farsi coraggio. Tutti gli altri sembravano essere usciti per il pranzo, ma il rumore sordo delle dita che premevano sui tasti gli aveva fatto intendere che Liam non si fosse unito a loro, e… Merda, Louis doveva parlare con _qualcuno_. Stan avrebbe dovuto essere la scelta più ovvia, ma nonostante conoscesse il passato di Louis, non conosceva Harry. Liam sì.  
Prendendo un respiro profondo e calcolato, Louis entrò senza bussare. Liam alzò lo sguardo bruscamente e si rilassò quando riconobbe Louis. Il suo sorriso era enorme. “Oh, ehi. Mi stavo chiedendo quando ti saresti fatto vivo.”  
“Sì, be’.” Louis scrollò una spalla e cercò di mostrarsi il più normale e composto possibile. Si abbandonò sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania. “Avevo delle cose per la testa. Potrei aver–”  
Liam lo interruppe con, “Credo di aver avuto un appuntamento con Zayn.”  
Qualsiasi cosa Louis avesse intenzione di dire, svanì. Liam sembrava così felice, tutto occhi brillanti e sorriso radioso, appollaiato sul bordo della sedia nel guardare Louis. Un appuntamento. Già, ecco come sarebbero dovute andare quel genere di cose: conoscersi, uscire, innamorarsi e fare l’amore.  
“È…” Louis ricambiò con esitazione il sorriso di Liam. “Fantastico. È davvero fantastico. Cos’è successo?”  
“Dopo che ce ne siamo andati. Ieri, intendo, quando Zayn e Niall mi hanno detto che avremmo dovuto lasciare te e Harry a parlare da soli. E poi Niall ci ha abbandonato, quindi, sì.” Liam afferrò una penna e se la rigirò tra le dita, irrequieto in un modo che contrastava con la sua solita calma. La sua voce era addolcita. “Abbiamo passeggiato per Camden, parlando e basta, praticamente. È stato… bello, sai? Credo che mi piaccia davvero tanto.”  
“Sono felice per te,” disse Louis. Lo credeva davvero. Cazzo, sì; se qualcuno si meritava delle cose belle, quello era Liam. Il pensiero però non cancellò totalmente quella scintilla di invidia. Perché anche Louis non poteva avere quest’unica cosa? Perché a _lui_ non era concesso di tenersi Harry?  
Harry era stato così precipitoso nel credere che Louis non lo volesse, che a Louis non importasse – come se Harry non si fosse aspettato niente di più da lui. Come faceva a non vedere quando Louis fosse _perso_ di lui? D’altronde, era tutta colpa di Louis, no? Non aveva mai detto apertamente a Harry che pensasse che fosse fantastico e bellissimo. Non aveva mai detto niente e basta.  
Be’, l’aveva pagata a caro prezzo.  
“Ehi,” disse Liam improvvisamente, lasciando cadere la pena. “Quella non è la camicia di Harry?”  
Louis tornò al presente. “L’ho presa in prestito.”  
“Oh?” Gli occhi di Liam si assottigliarono, e il suo tono era chiaramente curioso, lo sguardo sereno sul viso di Louis. “Ieri notte? Stamattina? È per questo che hai fatto tardi in ufficio? Aspetta, e di cosa avete parlato, a proposito?”  
Era arrivato il momento per Louis di raccontargli tutto.  
“Niente,” disse lentamente. Il suo stomaco si stava aggrovigliando attorno al nulla, e giusto, non aveva effettivamente mangiato niente quel giorno, solo pochi sorsi di tè. “Cose, e basta. Ah, cazzo. Mi ero completamente dimenticato – dovevamo controllare gli sketch andati in onda del Late Show. Com’è andata ieri notte?”  
Per un attimo, Liam non si mosse, ancora focalizzato intensamente su Louis. “Lou, sei sicuro di stare bene?” chiese alla fine.  
No. “Sì,” gli disse Louis.  
Liam sospirò e distolse lo sguardo, sfogliando alcuni documenti prima di recuperare un copione che passò a Louis. “È andata bene,” disse. “Hanno inscenato un matrimonio reale gay, quindi davvero, si inserisce perfettamente nella nostra narrativa. Hanno fatto apparire il personaggio di Harry così inamovibile al punto da essere estremamente noioso e da voler passare la propria luna di miele a cucire calzini e merletti. Ti ho mandato il video via mail.”  
“Grazie.” Louis rimase a fissare il copione senza realmente vederlo, sforzandosi di _dire qualcosa, cazzo_.  
Dopo sei anni a evitare qualsiasi accenno al loro passato, le parole non gli vennero. Quando alzò la testa, Liam lo stava osservando con attenzione. Con un sorriso, Louis si alzò in piedi e si avviò verso la porta. Un po’ più di tempo, era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Ci avrebbe lavorato su.  
   
**  
   
Nel tardo pomeriggio, la mancanza di sonno gli impedì di concentrarsi, facendogli sbattere ripetutamente le palpebre di fronte allo schermo. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, vedeva Harry che lo fissava. Louis aveva assolutamente bisogno di schiarirsi le idee, ma come poteva uscire da quella situazione quando Harry era un suo cliente tanto quanto il suo… il suo… _Fanculo_.  
Louis non poteva uscirne.  
La cosa più giusta da fare sarebbe stata lasciare tutte le comunicazioni dirette a Liam, ma quello avrebbe significato confessare cosa fosse successo, spiegare perché Harry non volesse parlare con Louis. Perché non erano neanche più amici.  
Focalizzando la sua mente su quel pensiero, Louis prese il telefono e uscì sul balcone. La sua sigaretta si ridusse un triste mozzicone prima che trovasse il coraggio di selezionare il numero di Harry tra i suoi contatti.  
 _Dannato Principe Harry WTF_. Louis avrebbe riso se non si fosse sentito così tanto sul punto di piangere.  
Cinque squilli. Stava quasi per arrendersi, preparandosi alla voce neutrale della segreteria, quando Harry rispose. La sua voce era priva di intonazione. “Posso aiutarti?”  
“Io, uhm.” Il fumo bruciava negli occhi di Louis, quindi li chiuse, spegnendo la sigaretta alla cieca. “Ciao. Harry, ehi. Ti ho chiamato solo per darti un aggiornamento sulla situazione di oggi. Come avevamo deciso.”  
“Non credo sarà necessario.” Harry suonava fin troppo professionale, completamente irraggiungibile. “Nick mi ha informato poco fa, e sono andato io stesso a controllare alcune fonti online.”  
Lui aveva… oh, maledizione. Harry aveva visto la versione non filtrata delle reazioni del pubblico? Non era poi così male, tutto considerato; il modo in cui avevano modellato la narrativa aveva attenuato la maggior parte delle preoccupazioni comuni, e il calcio aveva fornito una gradita distrazione. C’erano sempre alcuni commenti pieni d’odio, però, e l’ultima volta che Harry aveva fatto l’errore di cercarli, si era presentato sulla soglia di Louis con occhi rossi e cupcake.  
“Stai bene?” chiese Louis, le dita strette attorno al telefono.  
“Benissimo,” disse Harry bruscamente. Non aggiunse nient’altro, e la realizzazione fece bloccare il respiro in gola a Louis.  
Harry l’aveva tagliato fuori.  
“Sei sicuro?” chiese Louis. “Se c’è qualcosa che posso fare–”  
“Credo che tu abbia fatto abbastanza, grazie.” Non era un complimento, ogni parola piatta e fredda. Non c’era traccia del bellissimo uomo che… dell’uomo di cui Louis si era innamorato. Harry era stato sostituito da uno sconosciuto, l’equivalente di un muro spesso e liscio che non offriva nessun appiglio. Era così che Harry si era sentito ogni volta che Louis l’aveva tagliato fuori? Piccolo e impotente, inadeguato?  
Un assaggio del suo stesso veleno.  
“Harry.” Louis cercò di buttare giù il bruciore metallico nella sua bocca. “Ti prego, non farlo. Questo non sei tu.”  
La risata di Harry fu come un abominio. Per la prima volta da quando aveva risposto al telefono, le sue parole non erano completamente vuote, ma taglienti. “O forse lo sono. Forse semplicemente non sono come la mia versione adolescenziale che ti piaceva tanto.”  
Se Louis non avesse prestato attenzione, non avrebbe colto il minuscolo, quasi impercettibile tremolio nella voce di Harry. Crollando contro il muro, scivolò fino a sedersi sul pavimento piastrellato, attirando le ginocchia al petto. Aveva _ferito_ Harry. L’aveva davvero, davvero ferito, e sì, ovvio che l’avesse fatto, e avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto di quanto gli avesse fatto male, ma… Ma niente.  
Avrebbe dovuto dirgli la verità. Non tutta, ma abbastanza per fargli capire che le circostanze erano contro di loro, che non era… che Louis era… cazzo. Harry doveva sapere che Louis non l’avrebbe mai scaricato così. Mai, mai, mai.  
Louis aveva bisogno di vederlo. Aveva bisogno di parlare con lui.  
La risata di Harry dall’altra parte del telefono bloccò qualsiasi cosa Louis avesse intenzione di dire. Qualcuno lo chiamò, una voce femminile, allegra con una punta di provocazione. “Devo andare,” disse Harry dal telefono. “Sono con,” una pausa intenzionale, “ _amici_ in questo momento, quindi non è un buon momento.”  
L’insinuazione si insinuò in lui, profonda e reale. L’ultima volta che Louis aveva pianto, era stato su un treno per Londra con duemila sterline nel suo zaino e la voce di suo padre a risuonargli nelle orecchie. _Preferirei che tu fossi morto, piuttosto che frocio. Sarebbe stato meno vergognoso_.  
In quel momento, Louis aveva voglia di piangere.  
“Okay,” disse piano. “Allora quand’è che sei libero domani? I media britannici dovrebbero essere piuttosto tranquilli, vista l’imminente partita dell’Inghilterra, ma vorrei comunque farti un rapporto dettagliato dello sviluppo internazionale.”  
“Non disturbarti.” Harry era tornato di nuovo a quella cortesia che si usa con un estraneo. “Per quanto ne so, il tuo team ha fatto un ottimo lavoro durante la fase iniziale, e sta procedendo bene. Credo che Nick possa gestire il tutto da qui in poi.”  
Louis ficcò il viso nell’incavo del gomito e si costrinse a prendere un profondo respiro. La camicia di Harry non sapeva più di Harry ormai; sapeva di fumo e Louis. “Questo è un addio, allora?” domandò.  
“No, l’addio è stato stamattina.” Il sospiro di Harry fu percepibile. “Questo è un taglio alla maggior parte dei nostri ultimi legami, immagino.”  
Louis strinse così forte gli occhi da vedere le scintille dietro le palpebre. “La maggior parte?”  
“Be’, c’è ancora, lo sai.” Per un attimo, Harry suonò incerto, poi riacquistò la sua confidenza. “C’è ancora Liam. Quindi presumo che potremo incrociarci di tanto in tanto.”  
Giusto. Ovvio che Harry intendesse quello. Non legami emotivi, niente del genere.  
“Mi dispiace,” riuscì a dire Louis. Venne fuori debole e disperato, e il silenziò che seguì gli fece riaccendere la speranza – speranza che Harry avrebbe capito, che avrebbe visto attraverso i muri di Louis e capito ogni cosa senza che Louis avesse mai dovuto spiegare nulla.  
“Anche a me,” rispose Harry, e nonostante non fosse suonato deciso come le sue parole precedenti, non invitò comunque Louis a fare ulteriori commenti. Un attimo dopo, Harry chiuse la chiamata, e Louis rimase seduto per terra, il telefono premuto contro la guancia, il naso sepolto in una camicia che non aveva neanche più l’odore di Harry.  
Contò fino a tre, inspirando, attese un istante ed espirò, contando di nuovo fino a tre. Lo ripeté. La regolarità alleviò i suoi pensieri. Con ogni respiro, sentì i polmoni leggermente meno pesanti, la gola non più tanto chiusa.  
La voce di Liam lo fece trasalire, riportandolo alla realtà.  
“Louis?” La sorpresa era chiara nel modo in cui disse il suo nome.  
Louis non l’aveva sentito arrivare, quindi ci volle un secondo affinché riconquistasse le sue facoltà mentali. Alzò la testa e aprì gli occhi, la luce del sole quasi dolorosa. Per quanto tempo era rimasto lì fuori? Non poteva essere stato più di qualche minuto.  
Non aveva ancora risposto, probabilmente era già passato troppo tempo perché quando Liam si accucciò al suo fianco, afferrando la spalla di Louis, la preoccupazione sul suo viso si era accentuata. “Lou, cosa c’è che non va?”  
 _Tutto. L’intero universo è un fottuto scherzo del cazzo_.  
Abbandonandosi al tocco, Louis si schiarì la gola. “Sono innamorato di Harry.”  
“Oh.” Tra tutte le cose, Liam suonava _sollevato_. “Pensavo fosse qualcosa di terribile. L’hai appena realizzato?”  
“Ma _è_ terribile,” gli disse Louis. “Cioè, non c’è alcuna possibilità. Per niente. E io non… Gesù, cazzo.” Aveva molte più cose da dire, ma in quel momento, non ci riuscì. Le parole non uscirono e basta.  
Invece, tirò Liam per il polso, e ci volle appena un secondo perché l’amico capisse. Si fece avanti per un abbraccio, e Louis ci si immerse. Nonostante stesse stringendo troppo forte, Liam fu così gentile da non lamentarsene.  
Rimasero così per un po’ – seduti sulle piastrelle sudice, il pomeriggio grigio e pallido attorno a loro. Alla fine, Liam si mise in una posizione più comoda. “È successo qualcos’altro con Harry?” domandò sottovoce. “Ieri notte, intendo. Qualcosa che è riuscito a sconvolgerti con una telefonata?”  
Louis nascose il viso nella maglietta di Liam, e la voce venne fuori ovattata. “Lo sai già, vero?”  
“Non ho ficcato il naso, se è questo che intendi.” Liam suonava cauto, e Louis scosse la testa, ma non si allontanò.  
“Non intendevo quello. Solo che l’avevi capito nel momento in cui mi hai chiesto se stessi bene. Poco fa.”  
“Lo sospettavo. Hai la sua camicia addosso,” disse Liam. Una delle sue mani scivolò sulla nuca di Louis per intrecciare le dita tra i suoi capelli. “E non stai neanche bene, chiaramente, quindi, sì. Qualcosa è successo.”  
“Il sesso è successo.” Louis sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. “Il migliore che abbia mai fatto, senza dubbio. Non pensavo neanche di poter essere in grado di trovarmi così in sintonia con qualcuno, ma… già. Ho imparato qualcosa di nuovo, presumo.”  
“Huh. Ho sempre pensato che non fossi interessato al sesso.” Non c’era nessun giudizio nel tono di Liam, solo semplice ammissione. Se Louis avesse potuto infilarsi nel corpo di Liam – tipo, platonicamente – e nascondersi lì per un po’, l’avrebbe fatto. Decise invece di torcere entrambe le mani contro la sua maglietta.  
“Io…” Louis si sentì mancare l’aria. Era il momento. Lo stava per fare _in quel momento_. “Ne ho abusato per un po’. Del sesso. Per così dire. Diciamo che avevo perso il mio appetito.”  
Se Liam era in alcun modo sorpreso, non lo dimostrò affatto. Non cambiò posizione, e neanche il suo tono. “Fino a Harry?”  
“Fino a Harry.” D’impulso, Louis annuì. “Abbiamo litigato, però. Stamattina. Colpa mia, principalmente, ed è stato…”  
“Stupido?” suggerì Liam con gentilezza.  
“Inevitabile,” disse Louis. Il retrogusto della parola gli rimase in bocca. “Ma anche stupido, in un certo senso, sì. Gli ho detto che mi piaceva da adolescente, e quando ha pensato che fosse il motivo per cui sono andato a letto con lui – l’unico motivo, solo a causa della mia cotta adolescenziale – non l’ho corretto.”  
“Merda, Lou. Perché no?”  
“Aveva senso in quel momento? Tipo, un motivo per il quale non potevamo funzionare, senza dovergli raccontare… tutto.”  
“Quindi ora pensa che tu sia proprio come tutti gli altri che l’hanno usato per il suo nome? Ma è terribile.” Liam tirò appena i capelli di Louis. Premette il pollice contro la sua nuca, una pressione ferrea. Louis sollevò la testa e sentì le parole di Liam come un pugno allo stomaco. _È terribile_.  
Già. Lo era. _Lo era_. Allora perché Louis se n’era andato senza neanche tentare di correggerlo? Gesù Cristo, era un _idiota_.  
Si mise a sedere. “Devo parlargli. Harry. Ho davvero bisogno di parlargli, ma non credo… Cazzo, probabilmente mi sbatterà la porta in faccia.”  
 _Ti sta bene_.  
Liam non glielo disse, però. Invece, posò una mano sul gomito di Louis, stringendo appena con delicatezza. “Be’, forse. Ma ti conosco, quindi so che potresti riuscire a farti ascoltare. Se lo vuoi davvero.”  
“Non sono neanche sicuro di cosa sia pronto a dirgli.” La pressione sulla sua nuca era come una presenza fisica, a gravare su ogni suo pensiero. Divenne leggermente più sopportabile quando chiuse gli occhi. Gesù, era assolutamente patetico. “Sono patetico.”  
Tre secondi di silenzio, poi Liam gli tirò un pugno. Non era stata messa nessuna forza, le nocche avevano a malapena toccato la spalla di Louis, ma fu abbastanza per fargli aprire gli occhi di scatto. “Attento,” gli disse Liam, accigliandosi. “È del mio migliore amico che stai parlando.”  
Inaspettatamente, Louis sentì la sua bocca piegarsi in quello che doveva essere il suo primo sorriso sincero della giornata. “Il tuo migliore amico è un po’ un idiota, comunque,” disse sottovoce.  
“Ogni tanto, lo è.” Liam ricambiò il sorriso. “Ma dato che Harry non è a Londra oggi, quell’idiota del mio migliore amico ha tempo fino a domani per pensare a cosa dirgli.”  
“Come fai a saperlo?” Rimanendo in silenzio per mezzo secondo, Louis rispose alla sua stessa domanda. “Oh, aspetta. Te l’ha detto Zayn?”  
“Sì. Ho parlato con lui poco fa, e mi ha invitato a vedere la partita dell’Inghilterra domani. Mi ha anche, uhm.” Il sorriso di Liam svanì, la sua esitazione palpabile. “Mi ha, tipo, chiesto espressamente di non portarti con me. Sembrava che si aspettasse che io afferrassi, quindi ho fatto finta di capire.”  
Lo stomaco di Louis si contrasse.  
“Gli ho detto che dovevo chiedere prima a te,” aggiunse Liam in fretta. “I tuoi piani o cose del genere. È la nostra solita serata al pub, dopotutto. Ma stavo pensando… Se hai bisogno di parlare con Harry, ma magari lui non è così propenso ad ascoltarti? Probabilmente è la tua occasione migliore, se vieni con me. È sempre più semplice quando c’è qualcuno a farti da spalla, giusto?”  
Gettando impulsivamente un braccio attorno alla vita di Liam, Louis inclinò la testa di lato per poggiarla sulla sua spalla. La sua voce venne fuori aspra. “Non sarà facile, no. Non quando le sue spalle sono Niall e Zayn.”  
Liam mormorò e si prese il suo tempo per rispondere. “Be’, forse non _deve_ essere semplice. Capisci che intendo?”  
Già, forse era così.  
“Lo faresti?” chiese Louis. “Mi porteresti con te, anche se Zayn ti ha chiesto di non farlo?”  
“Lui farebbe lo stesso per Harry.” Nonostante l’affermazione fosse decisa, i muscoli di Liam si tesero abbastanza da essere evidenti, e cambiò la sua posizione contro il muro. “Quindi dovrà mettersela via. Se non lo farà… non sarà una gran perdita, no? Tu sei parte della mia vita.”  
Louis sentì il proprio corpo farsi piccolo e pesante. “Ma vuoi che anche lui faccia parte della tua vita.”  
“Già.” Liam espirò lentamente, “Significa che ho bisogno che tu e lui siate compatibili.”  
“Sei davvero il mio migliore amico, lo sai questo?” Venne fuori compiaciuto, e Louis strinse la presa su Liam. Il tardo pomeriggio era silenzioso attorno a loro, interrotto soltanto dal basso rumore del traffico e, in lontananza, il rombo di un elicottero che vibrò nello stomaco di Louis. “Un giorno, in un futuro non-troppo-distante, tu ed io ci sbronzeremo alla grande. E poi parleremo di come siamo finiti qui.”  
“Sono pronto quando lo sei tu,” disse Liam, il tono non così convinto come aveva probabilmente previsto.  
“Ci sto lavorando,” gli disse Louis.  
La risposta di Liam consistette in un breve sorriso che Louis ricambiò. Malgrado il suo corpo fosse ancora più pesante di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere, il ricordo della voce fredda di Harry come una ferita aperta, si sentì meglio di come si fosse sentito durante tutto il giorno. Doveva dire a James che non si sarebbero più occupati del caso, e poi sarebbe andato a casa, avrebbe fatto una dormita per recuperare il sonno, forse si sarebbe visto con Liam per guardare una delle partite che avrebbero trasmesso quella sera.  
E poi, il giorno dopo, avrebbe deciso cosa dire a Harry – se Harry si fosse almeno preso la briga di ascoltarlo. Se fosse stato disposto a dare a Louis un’altra possibilità, quando Louis ne aveva già consumate più di quante ne meritasse.


	9. IX

_Jasmine Thompson_ \- Demons (Imagine Dragons Cover)  
 _Boyce Avenue feat. Carly Rose Sonenclar_ \- Say Something (A Great Big World Cover)  
 _Justin Nozuka_ \- Down In A Cold Dirty Well.

Dopo una giornata intera passata circondato da persone, Harry trovò il suo appartamento sorprendentemente silenzioso.  
Lasciò cadere lo zaino appena oltre la porta e si spostò in cucina, versandosi un bicchiere d’acqua che trangugiò in un unico sorso, sentendo lo stomaco brontolare subito dopo. I piatti e i bicchieri sporchi dalla colazione del giorno prima con Niall e Zayn erano ancora nel lavabo, assieme a due tazze raffinate – quelle con i motivi a fiori blu che Harry non usava quasi mai. Distolse lo sguardo per un secondo, lanciò un’altra occhiata e lo distolse nuovamente, come un sasso che rimbalza sull’acqua. Alla fine, le prese per lavarle, e le asciugò prima di riporle di nuovo nella credenza. Lontane dalla sua vista.  
L’appartamento era ancora troppo silenzioso. Si fermò nel soggiorno per accendere la tivù senza neanche controllare cosa ci fosse in onda, poi si avviò verso la sua camera. Gli altri sarebbero stati lì entro qualche ora, poco prima dell’inizio della partita. Aveva tutto il tempo di farsi una bella dormita.  
Il suo letto era esattamente come l’aveva lasciato, spoglio senza le lenzuola.  
Harry rimase sulla porta per diversi secondi prima di entrare. Si sedette pesantemente sul bordo del materasso e lo sentì cedere sotto il suo peso. Un solo corpo, però. Solo il suo.  
Poggiò entrambi i gomiti sulle cosce e abbassò la testa, chiudendo per un secondo gli occhi. Era tutto a posto. O lo sarebbe stato. Louis era stato una momentanea falla nel sistema, e Harry se lo sarebbe lasciato alle spalle in breve tempo. A partire da quel momento.  
Quando sollevò di nuovo la testa, intravide un pezzo di stoffa nero, mezzo incastrato sotto il letto. Con le dita dei piedi, lo tirò fuori. La maglietta di Louis. Harry espirò bruscamente.  
Fanculo. Quella era una cattiveria.  
Perché Louis l’aveva lasciata lì? Per sfotterlo? O quello era ciò che considerava un equo risarcimento per la camicia che aveva rubato a Harry? Harry non aveva ancora capito perché Louis avesse scelto in primo luogo di mettersi la sua camicia. Faceva intendere un legame che non esisteva. O Louis l’aveva tenuta per – _no_. Harry scacciò molto, molto lontano l’idea che Louis l’avesse tenuta come trofeo. Di certo non sarebbe stato _così_ crudele. Ma d’altronde, Harry avrebbe mai potuto dire come fosse Louis in realtà? Lo conosceva davvero?  
Qualcuno che pronunciò il suo nome lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Ma che…? Oh, ma certo, la tivù.  
Si alzò in piedi e seguì il suono fino al soggiorno. Era un programma di gossip, una presentatrice sorridente con capelli estremamente biondi e il viso ricoperto di trucco, i lineamenti stranamente fissi mentre parlava della scomparsa del principe, nessuna traccia di lui sin da quella _sbalorditiva_ intervista. Con la nazione intenta a destreggiarsi tra il calcio e una partita a nascondino che il Principe Harry aveva chiaramente vinto, non era forse arrivato il momento di farsi vedere? Spiegare come volesse procedere?  
Harry la detestò all’istante. Ancora di più a causa delle sue parole che gli si erano agganciate alla pelle e non volevano staccarsi, nonostante cercasse di scollarsele di dosso.  
Lasciando la tivù accesa, uscì in terrazza, si buttò di schiena sul divano letto e chiuse gli occhi. Il basso brusio della città vibrava attorno a lui, onnipresente nonostante la distanza, e si sentì stranamente lontano da quel mondo, come se si trovasse in un universo parallelo. E gli orbitasse intorno.  
 _Immagina l’impatto che potrebbe avere una persona come te_.  
Fanculo Louis. Fanculo lui, _fanculo lui_ per essere riuscito a reclamare ogni cellula del corpo di Harry, per essersi inserito profondamente nella sua vita. Davvero paradossale, considerando che Louis non aveva mai scoperto le sue carte.  
Non significava che Louis avesse torto, però. Non riguardo alla possibilità che Harry facesse la differenza. Harry non sarebbe mai stato in grado di offrire quel tipo di consiglio pratico diretto come aveva fatto Louis, probabilmente non possedeva quel tipo di esperienza di vita per riuscirci – ma se avesse smesso di nascondersi, se avesse manipolato l’attenzione pubblica e non il contrario…  
Forse, se ce l’avesse messa tutta, avrebbe potuto fare la differenza.  
   
**  
   
Liam era in ritardo, e Harry era divertito da come Zayn stesse diventando sempre più ansioso con ogni minuto che passava. Dato che Harry era un buon amico, resistette all’impulso di prenderlo in giro su come poco prima avesse passato un’eccessiva quantità di tempo in bagno per sistemarsi i capelli in modo _perfetto_.  
Quando Zayn controllò l’orologio per la terza volta in meno di cinque minuti, Harry si chinò dove l’amico era sistemato sul tappeto di fronte al divano, la schiena poggiata ai polpacci di Harry. “Sei bellissimo,” gli bisbigliò, in modo da non interrompere la discussione tra Niall e Ed riguardo le corde della chitarra, tra tutte le cose. “Liam sarà qui a momenti, e ci rimarrà secco. Adesso ti rilassi, per favore? Stai facendo innervosire pure _me_. Più di quanto non lo sia già. Non ne ho bisogno, dato che stiamo per giocare contro l’Italia. Anche se sei proprio carino.”  
“Fottiti,” borbottò Zayn in risposta. “Non sono carino.” Lo disse poco prima di girarsi per lasciare un bacio sul ginocchio nudo di Harry, proprio dove finivano i suoi pantaloncini.  
“Ma lo sei,” gli disse Harry. “Molto. Lasciami godere del tuo splendore, per favore.”  
Zayn gli lanciò un’occhiata indifferente e aprì la bocca per commentare quando il campanello suonò. Con un rapido sguardo al conto alla rovescia, Harry spinse Zayn da parte e saltò in piedi. Okay, quindici minuti fino al calcio d’inizio. Patatine, acqua tonica e gin erano già sul tavolino, ed erano tutti vestiti con le maglie della nazionale. Be’, a parte Niall, che si era ostinatamente disegnato una bandiera irlandese sulla guancia nonostante Zayn l’avesse salutato con, “Ehi, Horan, lo sapevi che la tua squadra non è arrivata neanche alla fase a gironi?” Erano tutti pronti per una partita vincente; la squadra inglese avrebbe fatto meglio a darsi da fare.  
Lo schermo all’entrata mostrava Liam guardare dritto nella videocamera di sicurezza al piano terra, la strada buia e deserta dietro di lui. Harry gli aprì il portone e lo attese sulla porta, concentrato perlopiù sul battibecco che si stava svolgendo in soggiorno; Ed stava prendendo in giro Zayn sul fatto che un non-nuotatore come lui fosse diventato il volto della campagna _Acqua di Gio_. Quella distrazione fu il motivo per cui Harry non si rese conto delle due serie di passi – non finché non notò un movimento con la coda dell’occhio.  
No.  
 _Cazzo_ , no.  
Mezzo nascosto dietro Liam, Louis salì l’ultimo gradino. La sua maglia rossa gli stava larga, la postura tradiva disagio mentre fissava Harry con il timore scritto nel suo sorriso cauto. Aveva acconciato i capelli in una frangia sbarazzina, ma al di sotto, i suoi occhi sembravano stanchi. Era comunque bellissimo. Sempre fottutamente bellissimo.  
Quel bastardo.  
“Harry, ciao.” La voce bassa di Liam squarciò il silenzio che si era creato tra loro, con Harry a bloccare l’ingresso, Liam sul pianerottolo e Louis dietro di lui. Louis stava ancora fissando Harry.  
Distogliendo deliberatamente lo sguardo, Harry si accigliò e si rivolse a Liam. “Ehi, sono felice che tu sia venuto. Ma pensavo che Zayn ti avesse detto che l’invito non era esteso ad altri?”  
Con grande sorpresa di Harry, venne fuori piuttosto composto, sebbene non avesse ottenuto la distaccata freddezza a cui era riuscito ad aggrapparsi durante la telefonata del giorno prima. Era stato più facile quando non aveva dovuto vedere Louis esitare con la coda dell’occhio. Seriamente, però. Louis si aspettava davvero che Harry sarebbe stato _felice_ di vederlo? E perché era lì? Probabilmente voleva solo incontrare Ed.  
“Sì, giusto.” Liam suonò estremamente a disagio. “Io… Se mi fai passare, vi lascio a… uhm. Discuterne. Okay?”  
“Non vedo cosa ci sia da discuterne,” disse Harry aspramente, diretto a Liam invece che a Louis. Si fece comunque da parte per lasciarlo passare, e si mosse nuovamente per bloccare la porta.  
“Ti aspetto dentro?” Liam lo fece suonare come una domanda. Nonostante Harry non fosse sicuro se Liam si fosse rivolto a Louis o a Harry stesso, non si disturbò a lanciargli un’occhiata per controllare. Invece, annuì bruscamente.  
“Ti raggiungo subito. Devo solo portare fuori la spazzatura.” Nel momento in cui ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, Harry si detestò. Quella persona odiosa e vendicativa che provava piacere nel modo in cui gli occhi di Louis si erano sgranati dal dolore… Harry non voleva essere così.  
 _Questo non sei tu_.  
“Harry,” disse Louis, con voce debole. “Per favore non farlo.”  
Deglutendo, Harry appoggiò il fianco contro lo stipite della porta e incrociò le braccia al petto. Inspirò dal naso. La pressione nauseante dietro la testa gli rese difficile pensare. “Scusa,” mormorò. “È stato fuori luogo. Ma il punto resta. Non sei stato invitato, e hai avuto una bella faccia tosta a presentarti qui.”  
“Io…” Louis si schiarì la gola, sbatté le palpebre e abbassò lo sguardo per terra. “Ho davvero bisogno di parlarti. Chiarire alcune cose.”  
Come quando Harry era stato un maledetto idiota per aver creduto che ci fosse qualcosa tra loro mentre Louis non aveva mai promesso nulla? Grazie, ma no grazie.  
“Non mi interessa,” disse Harry.  
Lo sguardo di Louis sfiorò le gambe di Harry, il suo petto, aggrappandosi per un attimo al suo viso per poi spostarsi altrove. “Ti prego, piccolo Principe. Dovresti saperlo che io non ti farei mai–”  
“Non chiamarmi _piccolo Principe_ ,” lo interruppe Harry. Aveva il voltastomaco. “E risparmiami le scuse perché non voglio sentirle. Quindi cerchiamo di… rimanere fuori l’uno dalla vita dell’altro.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un po’, le spalle tese e le labbra strette in una linea sottile. Non era mai sembrato così poco sicuro di sé. La luce delle scale si spense automaticamente, gettandoli nell’oscurità improvvisa. Deliziosamente simbolico. Harry trovò l’interruttore a tentoni, e Louis strizzò gli occhi per la luce, sembrando per un attimo disorientato prima di riscuotersi e incontrare gli occhi di Harry.  
“Liam è il mio migliore amico, Zayn è il tuo. Non credo che Zayn stia giocando con Liam – gli farei il culo in quel caso, ma… Già, non credo sia così. Il che significa che io e te _saremo_ l’uno nella vita dell’altro. Che ti piaccia o no.” La voce di Louis aveva acquisito un pizzico di confidenza. “Questa sarebbe dovuta essere la mia solita serata al pub con Liam, ricordi? Ci stiamo già accavallando. Vuoi davvero rovinargli tutto?”  
Quello era un colpo basso. Anzi, era decisamente _manipolatorio_ , e sebbene Louis avesse ragione, Harry non avrebbe giocato in quel modo. Si raddrizzò e lo guardò fisso negli occhi. “Non lo farei _mai_. Questo non significa che debba farti entrare in casa mia.”  
“Be’,” disse Louis, sollevando il mento. “Ma le cose sarebbero molto più semplici se io e te concordassimo una tregua, non sei d’accordo?”  
No. No, Harry non era d’accordo.  
Lo stava appunto per dire quando la risata di Zayn arrivò dal soggiorno, mescolandosi al suono della tivù, con le urla di Niall e la voce allegra di Ed, poi una risata da parte di Liam. Le parole morirono nella gola di Harry. Per un lungo momento, si limitò a fissare Louis, la pelle fin troppo tesa sulle ossa.  
“Perché sei qui?” Chiese Harry alla fine.  
“Per parlare con te. E per vedere la partita, ma principalmente per parlare con te.” La risposta di Louis venne fuori debole e sincera, e Harry non seppe più a cosa credere.  
“Quindi non sei qui solo per Ed?”  
Louis inarcò le sopracciglia. “Ed?”  
“Ed Sheeran.”  
“Merda, è qui?” Louis rilasciò uno sbuffo d’aria, poi scosse la testa. “No, non è per… è fantastico, ma non è il motivo per cui sono qui.”  
Sebbene Louis fosse un buon attore, la sua reazione era sembrata autentica. Dio, era tutto così… stupido, e incasinato, e Harry non sapeva cosa fare; non lo sapeva _e basta_.  
“Non sono pronto a parlare con te.”  
Louis distolse lo sguardo e spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, tirando il lembo della sua maglietta. “Va bene,” acconsentì sottovoce. “Allora ti starò fuori dai piedi finché non lo sarai. Ma per favore, non costringere i nostri amici a dover scegliere.”  
Bastardo manipolatore. Perché gli _importava_ così tanto che Harry lo lasciasse entrare? Era davvero solo perché così non si sarebbe perso una serata a guardare la partita con gli amici, o era serio riguardo al suo bisogno di parlare con Harry? Era così disperato da usare Zayn e Liam come una scusa per rimanere nella vita di Harry? Harry inghiottì l’amaro che aveva in bocca.  
“Non parlarmi,” disse, le parole dure a raschiargli sul palato. “A meno che non sia io a parlarti per primo.”  
Non aspettò la risposta di Louis. Si limitò a voltarsi e lasciare la porta aperta, non guardandosi alle spalle mentre tornava in soggiorno dagli altri. Immaginò di riuscire a sentire lo sguardo di Louis indugiare sulla sua nuca – come un tocco fantasma, come una ragnatela a sfiorargli la pelle.  
   
**  
   
Quindi, sarebbe stato difficile proprio come Louis aveva temuto.  
Attardandosi nell’ingresso poco illuminato, si prese il suo tempo per togliersi le scarpe e si disse che non aveva nessun diritto di sentirsi ferito. Sul serio, sarebbe dovuto essere solamente grato del fatto che Harry l’avesse lasciato entrare, anche se Louis aveva dovuto usare i loro amici come arma per far sì che accadesse. Gesù, cazzo, come avrebbe fatto Louis a cancellare tutto il dolore che aveva causato a Harry senza rivelare troppo? Come avrebbe potuto spiegargli quali fossero i rischi – per _entrambi_ – senza raccontare a Harry le cose peggiori del suo passato? Le belle scuse che Louis aveva voluto offrire sembravano tremendamente inadeguate dopo aver dovuto giocare sporco anche solo per entrare in quell’appartamento.  
Ne sarebbe venuto a capo. Doveva farlo.  
Raddrizzando le spalle, si avviò verso la luce che arrivava dal soggiorno. Sulla soglia, si fermò a osservare la scena: il tremolio dell’enorme tivù di Harry, Zayn e Liam distesi per terra, Harry sul divano, rannicchiato tra Niall e Ed Sheeran. Porca puttana, _Ed Sheeran_. Tre settimane prima, Louis avrebbe avuto un infarto. In quel momento invece, la scintilla di eccitazione era oscurata dal terrore freddo che gli appesantiva lo stomaco.  
Ci vollero tre lunghissimi secondi prima che Zayn alzasse la testa, notasse Louis e si mettesse a sedere bruscamente. Gli occhi stretti per la sorpresa provarono che Harry non si era preoccupato di annunciare la presenza di Louis. “Che cazzo ci fai _tu_ qui?” Chiese Zayn, la domanda a sovrastare il chiacchiericcio della televisione.  
Niall e Ed alzarono la testa quasi in contemporanea, mentre Harry rimase a guardare lo schieramento dei giocatori italiani sullo schermo. Liam sbatté le palpebre e si voltò accigliato verso Zayn. “Ehi, ti prego, lascia perdere.”  
Era tutto orribile.  
“Suppongo che tu sia Louis?” Chiese Ed, fin troppo imparziale, chiaramente a conoscenza di tutta la storia. Ovvio che lo fosse; Harry non aveva segreti con i suoi amici, no? Forse Louis avrebbe dovuto seguire il suo esempio.  
Con passi calcolati, Louis gli offrì la mano per una stretta e cercò di sorridere. “Sono Louis, sì. Piacere di conoscerti. Grande fan.”  
Cristo, sembrava un idiota. Se mai si fosse preso la briga di immaginare un incontro con uno dei suoi musicisti preferiti, sarebbe sicuramente cominciato con Louis che diceva qualcosa di spiritoso, Ed che rideva e gli offriva da bere, e sarebbero diventati migliori amici entro la fine della serata. Ma il modo in cui Ed strinse la mano di Louis e disse, “Ed,” con tono freddo, e nessuna traccia del sorriso spensierato che mostrava nella maggior parte delle foto…  
Già, non si trattava di quella fantasia.  
“Piacere,” ripeté Louis, piuttosto inutilmente. Lanciò un’occhiata a Harry solo il tempo di memorizzare il taglio netto del suo profilo e il modo in cui i suoi capelli si arricciavano contro la sua tempia, poi si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo e sedersi sul pavimento, vicino a Liam.  
Zayn lo stava ancora fulminando con gli occhi, e una rapida occhiata gli confermò che neanche Niall sembrava contento. Be’, Louis sapeva che sarebbero stati irrevocabilmente dalla parte di Harry. Se l’era aspettato, ne era addirittura grato, perché Harry si meritava degli amici così. Faceva male lo stesso, solo un po’. Attirando le gambe al petto, Louis cercò di farsi il più piccolo possibile.  
“Non hai risposto alla mia cazzo di domanda,” disse Zayn. Lanciò un’occhiataccia a Liam. “Ti avevo detto di non portarlo.”  
Alla TV, le squadre si erano allineate per gli inni nazionali, e il petto di Louis si strinse per il bisogno d’aria. Stava per dargli un qualche tipo di risposta, una giustificazione, _qualsiasi cosa_ , quando Niall parlò.  
“Hai proprio una bella faccia tosta del cazzo, Tommo. Complimenti.” Non sembrò così omicida come Zayn, ma c’era un chiaro messaggio nel modo in cui avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Harry per attirarlo a sé. Harry si abbandonò facilmente, in modo naturale – proprio come era solito affondare nell’abbraccio di Louis. Se Louis avesse potuto toccarlo solo un po’, lasciar scorrere le dita lungo il suo collo del piede e sui suoi polpacci nudi…  
Si impose di distogliere lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire, in ogni caso? _È tutto un malinteso?_ No, non lo era; non lo era stato. Non davvero. Louis avrebbe potuto correggere Harry non appena si era reso conto quanto Harry avesse frainteso quel piccolo pezzo di verità che Louis gli aveva offerto – solo che non l’aveva fatto, perché era sembrata una scusa come un’altra sul perché lui e Harry non avrebbero mai potuto funzionare. Avrebbe dovuto tirar fuori una spiegazione migliore, qualcosa che non avrebbe fatto sentire Harry così usato.  
O forse doveva smetterla di mentire.  
“Sentite, ragazzi,” cominciò Liam. “Lo so che non è il massimo, ma–”  
“La partita sta per cominciare,” lo interruppe Harry, insolitamente rude per i suoi standard. “Preferirei non passarla a guardare i miei amici litigare, compreso te, Liam.” Il modo in cui Harry si rifiutò categoricamente di guardare nella direzione di Louis lo escludeva palesemente dal termine. “Dichiariamo una tregua e basta, okay?”  
Una tregua. Proprio quello che aveva suggerito Louis. Allora Harry gli prestava ancora attenzione, lo ascoltava ancora. Non era granché, ma era un inizio.  
Louis sentì la tensione sulla sua schiena allentarsi leggermente, e poi un po’ di più quando Niall concordò con l’idea, e Zayn borbottò il suo assenso un attimo dopo. Il fischio del calcio d’inizio non sarebbe potuto arrivare in un momento più opportuno.  
   
**  
   
Durante tutto il primo tempo, lo sguardo di Louis continuò a spostarsi su Harry. Neanche una volta trovò Harry a fissarlo di rimando.  
Incastrato tra Niall e Ed, con Zayn appoggiato alle sue gambe, era più irraggiungibile di quanto non lo fosse mai stato prima. Continuava a mordersi il labbro inferiore, stringendo il suo drink e rigirandosi tra le mani il tessuto della maglia rossa uguale a quelle che indossavano anche Zayn, Ed e lo stesso Louis. I suoi occhi erano fissi sul gioco, e ogni volta che l’Italia superava anche solo la linea centrale, si irrigidiva, stringendo la coscia di Ed.  
Louis doveva andarci piano con quel gin tonic.  
Quando l’Italia andò in vantaggio nella prima mezz’ora, Harry si afflosciò su se stesso e rilasciò un lungo respiro. Louis voleva baciarlo così tanto che quasi si perse il gol del pareggio di Sturridge due minuti dopo.  
Saltando in piedi un secondo dopo gli altri, Louis si ritrovò in mezzo all’abbraccio celebrativo che includeva Liam e Niall, Zayn a unirsi a loro. Poi anche Ed e Harry furono lì, i gomiti ad urtarsi, Niall che urlava qualcosa riguardo i bastardi inglesi e la loro fortuna sfacciata mentre Harry rideva, libero e rilassato e bellissimo. Louis non aveva mai desiderato qualcuno in quel modo. Non pensava che ci sarebbe mai riuscito di nuovo.  
Ci fu un momento di imbarazzo quando tutti si separarono, il sorriso di Harry sfarfallò incerto quando incrociò lo sguardo di Louis. Si voltò in fretta, bruscamente, e Louis fu lasciato con il cuore a pulsare sulla punta delle dita. Tutto quello che poté fare fu sedersi di nuovo sul pavimento e guardare Harry mentre si appoggiava contro il fianco di Ed e gli dava un bacio sulla guancia, ricevendo un sorriso in cambio.  
La loro interazione fu disinvolta e amichevole. Casuale.  
Accigliandosi, Louis tornò a guardare la tivù. Niente di Harry e Ed suggeriva una tensione sessuale nascosta. Anche se ci fosse stata, Louis non aveva nessun diritto di essere infastidito. Sul serio, erano solo _amici_ , proprio come Harry e Niall, Harry e Zayn – anche se quello probabilmente era il confronto sbagliato da fare, cazzo. In ogni caso, non c’era nessun motivo per cui quello dovesse essere in qualche modo differente.  
Eccetto per il fatto che Ed fosse un estraneo in quella bolla che il resto di loro aveva creato mentre programmavano il coming out di Harry; Ed era un promemoria del fatto che Harry gli stesse scivolando via. Un promemoria del fatto che Louis non fosse mai stato destinato a tenerselo.  
Non che Louis non lo sapesse già. Era solo che… Dio. Il gin che scorreva nelle sue vene lo faceva sentire leggermente irrequieto.  
Lanciò un altro sguardo in direzione di Harry, e questa volta, Harry lo stava fissando di rimando. Non appena i loro occhi si incrociarono, la bocca di Harry si tese e lui distolse lo sguardo. Louis continuò a guardarlo per diversi secondi, ma lo sguardo di Harry non si spostò più dalla televisione.  
Prendendo un sorso del suo gin tonic, Louis cercò di focalizzarsi sulla partita. In qualsiasi altra situazione, sarebbe stato completamente immerso nel gioco, avrebbe trovato difficile concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa che non fossero i giocatori italiani che incalzavano nell’area di rigore inglese, tenendo possesso della palla mentre cercavano di superare la difesa. Ma con Harry a pochi centimetri di distanza, con il modo in cui aveva sistemato le sue gambe sul grembo di Ed, stringendo il braccio del rosso ogni volta che gli italiani arrivavano vicino alla porta… Louis prese un altro sorso e non fu abbastanza veloce a distogliere lo sguardo quando Harry lo guardò di nuovo. Questa volta, il ragazzo mantenne il contatto visivo per un lunghissimo secondo, poi inarcò le sopracciglia e aggrottò la fronte. Quasi di proposito, si appoggiò maggiormente contro il fianco di Ed, una sfida negli occhi.  
Stringendo le labbra, Louis diresse nuovamente la sua attenzione alla tivù. Forse non sarebbe dovuto venire. Qualsiasi cosa avesse sperato di ottenere… be’, era pronto a dichiarare il fallimento.  
Gli ultimi minuti prima del finale del primo tempo furono una tortura; due occasioni per l’Italia, un tiro fermato sulla linea, l’altro sul palo. Quando il fischietto gli fornì una tregua temporanea, Louis si accorse di aver in qualche modo svuotato il bicchiere, e sentì il proprio corpo come una molla pronta a scattare. Si alzò in piedi con un sospiro, stiracchiandosi, e rispose all’espressione preoccupata di Liam con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Qualcuno vuole fumare?” chiese a nessuno in particolare, avviandosi già verso la terrazza. Di solito, Zayn avrebbe colto al volo l’occasione di unirsi a lui, ma Louis non fu sorpreso quando un ostinato silenzio fu l’unica risposta che ricevette.  
Okay, allora.  
Louis risposte alla tacita offerta di Liam di unirsi a lui scuotendo la testa. Non gli dispiaceva qualche minuto da solo, un po’ d’aria fresca per schiarirsi le idee e tenere sotto controllo il triste peso nel petto. costituiva una violazione alla sua regola una-sigaretta-al-giorno, ma fanculo, se l’era fottutamente meritata.  
L’aveva appena accesa, stava facendo il primo tiro con i gomiti sulla ringhiera e lo sguardo sul canale, quando sentì il suono di passi dietro di lui. Si guardò alle spalle… e gli andò di traverso il fumo quando riconobbe Harry. Tossendo, si voltò completamente e cercò di leggere l’espressione di Harry da quel poco di luce che arrivava dal soggiorno. Non ci riuscì.  
“Ciao,” disse piano, trattenendo un altro colpo di tosse, il fumo che gli bruciava in gola. Poi si ricordò che Harry gli aveva detto di non rivolgergli la parola per primo e aggiunse un rapido, precipitoso, “Scusa. Non volevo–”  
“Pensavo che fumassi solo nel pomeriggio,” lo interruppe Harry. La sua voce era tagliente e precisa, e Louis sentì il corpo appena un po’ più pesante.  
“Una al giorno, sì.” Louis si schiarì la gola. “Posso fare delle eccezioni quando sono nervoso o arrabbiato. O triste, suppongo.”  
Harry si fece rigidamente avanti per appoggiarsi alla ringhiera. Aveva lo sguardo sul cielo notturno anziché su Louis quando chiese, “Perché continuavi a guardarmi? E con Ed, perché hai–”  
“Perché sono geloso,” lo interruppe Louis, e le parole riecheggiarono nella sua testa, _geloso_ , _geloso_ , _geloso_. Merda, non avrebbe dovuto dirlo; non aveva nessun diritto, nessun cazzo di diritto. Se prima si era sentito un pochino brillo, in quel momento era completamente sobrio, infreddolito dal buio che li circondava e premeva sul suo petto.  
Harry sbuffò una risata nervosa, il respiro strozzato. “Fanculo,” mormorò, il viso ancora alzato verso il cielo. “Sei proprio uno stronzo, sul serio. Non ci posso _credere_.” Una delle sue mani si strinse attorno alla ringhiera, e Louis combatté per rimanere dov’era, per trattenersi dall’avvicinarsi – solo un po’, solo un pochino, quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a percepire il calore della sua pelle.  
Prese un lungo tiro dalla sigaretta e rimase in silenzio, fissando il profilo di Harry.  
Passarono alcuni secondi prima che Harry parlasse di nuovo, sopra le righe. “Non ci posso davvero credere, Louis. Tu non… Tu non puoi non volermi, e poi incazzarti se qualcun altro… E con Ed non è nemmeno come pensi tu. Non è… e anche se lo fosse, non sarebbero comunque affari tuoi. Non hai il diritto di chiedermi nulla.”  
“Lo so.” Era poco più che un sussurro. Louis sentì un vuoto al petto per la consapevolezza che era vero, che aveva avuto la sua occasione – solo che non era neanche stata esattamente un’occasione. Non davvero. Continuò dopo un attimo. “E non ho mai detto di non volerti.”  
Harry fece un movimento brusco e improvviso, non proprio un sussulto ma nemmeno qualcos’altro. “Era chiaramente sottinteso.” Benché il suo tono fosse duro, Louis percepì il dolore che traspariva dalle parole. Si odiò per quello.  
“È solo quello che hai voluto capire,” disse, espirando, il fumo a salire verso il cielo. “Ma non ti ho corretto, presumo. Ti ho lasciato credere che abbiamo fatto sesso per via della mia cotta adolescenziale per te, e che fosse l’unico motivo per cui io volessi… Non lo era. Non lo è. Mi dispiace di avertelo lasciato credere.”  
Il silenzio che si allungò tra loro sembrò infinito. Harry si era voltato per guardare Louis, la notte ad assorbire tutti i suoi colori, la sua postura che tradiva incertezza per la prima volta da quando Louis era arrivato. Diede a Louis il coraggio di fare un mezzo passo in avanti, lasciandosi guidare dal puro istinto nell’allungare una mano per toccare il viso di Harry… per poi bloccarla a metà strada.  
Che cosa stava _facendo_?  
“Tu mi vuoi,” disse Harry lentamente, così piano che attraversò a malapena la distanza tra loro. Sembrava come se Harry fosse stato spezzato a metà, diviso tra incredulità e speranza.  
Louis inspirò e lasciò cadere la mano. Sentiva le budella completamente contorte. “Come potrei non volerti?”  
“E allora perché?” chiese Harry, appena più forte di prima.  
Il sapore amaro del gin tonic investì l’interno della bocca di Louis, e lui si voltò, cercando di scacciarlo con un’altra boccata di fumo. Non funzionò.  
“Perché?” ripeté Harry. Incrociò le braccia al petto, irrigidendosi di nuovo, alzando la voce. “Niente di quello che dici ha senso. Stai solo–”  
“Un ragazzo come me non può avere un ragazzo come te. Non è così che funziona.” Le parole furono fuori prima che Louis potesse ricacciarle in gola, dissolvendosi in una nuvola di fumo stantio.  
Harry scosse la testa, veloce e ostinato. Si avvicinò ancora, impedendo a Louis di guardare altrove, e Dio, se Louis l’avesse baciato in quel momento…  
 “Non riesco a capirti.” Harry sembrava smarrito. “Che cosa vuoi dire? Un ragazzo come te, un ragazzo come me… che cosa _significa_? È per il fatto che sono uno stupido Principe? Perché, cioè, lo so che la mia vita non è normale, ma possiamo trovare una soluzione se–”  
“È così _e basta_ ,” gli disse Louis.  
“Spiegati meglio.”  
“Non posso.”  
“No.” Harry fece un brusco passo indietro e distolse lo sguardo. La sua voce aveva riacquistato la sua freddezza, come se si stesse rivolgendo a un estraneo. “No,” ripeté in modo piatto. “Non è che non puoi. È che non vuoi.”  
Louis rabbrividì. Non c’era niente che potesse dire in sua difesa, niente di niente, quindi fece un altro tiro dalla sigaretta. La sua mano stava tremando impercettibilmente, ma Harry si era già voltato e ormai non poteva vederlo.  
Quando Harry rientrò in casa senza neanche un’altra occhiata, Louis non cercò di fermarlo. Si limitò a finire la sigaretta prima di tornare dagli altri per il secondo tempo.  
Come se non bastasse, l’Inghilterra perse. Non appena l’arbitro fischiò la fine, Louis si alzò in piedi e borbottò un saluto esitante cui solo Niall e Ed fecero eco. Harry aveva lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, mentre Zayn gli lanciò un’occhiata totalmente indifferente.  
Liam accompagnò Louis alla porta, stando in piedi nel corridoio con un’espressione impotente mentre Louis si chinava per allacciarsi le scarpe da ginnastica. “Lou…”  
“Rimani pure,” gli disse Louis. Addolcì la voce e tentò un sorriso che richiese uno sforzo enorme. “Davvero, nessun problema. Non che avessi molte speranze, giusto?”  
L’espressione di Liam si intristì. “Quindi non ha… Quando ti ha seguito fuori, pensavo che…”  
Seconda scarpa. Louis si concentrò su quella semplice operazione e mantenne la voce bassa. “È perlopiù venuto a urlarmi addosso. Eccetto che l’ha fatto in modo educato, e non ha urlato perché è Harry. Quindi, ecco.”  
“Posso venire con te,” si offrì Liam. “Possiamo prenderci una birra o qualcosa del genere?”  
Finendo di allacciarsi le scarpe, Louis si alzò in piedi e abbracciò impulsivamente Liam. Sentiva un dolore al petto, ma si rifiutò di pensarci. “Grazie,” bisbigliò, il naso premuto contro la gola dell’amico. “Ma rimani. Starò bene, promesso. Andrò a casa e mi farò una dormita.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Liam non sembrava convinto.  
“Sicurissimo.” Louis non lo era, ma non avrebbe mai privato Liam della possibilità di sistemare le cose con Zayn. Aveva già rischiato più del necessario portandolo con sé quando non avrebbe dovuto. “Torna di là,” gli disse Louis. “Parla con Zayn. Non lasciare che questa situazione si metta tra voi due, okay?”  
Dato che Liam era ancora esitante, Louis gli diede una leggera spinta.  
Liam fece un paio di passi, poi si fermò e si guardò alle spalle. “Ci sentiamo domani?”  
“Certo che sì.” Il sorriso di Louis arrivò un po’ troppo facilmente. “Ora _vai_.”  
Questa volta, Liam gli diede ascolto.  
Non appena se ne fu andato, Louis sentì il sorriso scivolare via dal suo viso, e rimase per un momento ad ascoltare il brusio di voci che arrivava fino al corridoio. Poi si sfregò una mano sugli occhi, raddrizzò le spalle e uscì.  
   
**  
   
 _Un ragazzo come me non può avere un ragazzo come te_.  
Cosa voleva dire? Che cosa _cazzo_ voleva dire?  
Harry aveva voglia di prendere a calci qualcosa. O di fare una nuotata, immergersi in profondità, cercando di trattenere il respiro fino a che i suoi polmoni non sarebbero scoppiati per il bisogno d’aria. Era stata una frase fatta, una variazione di ‘non sei tu, sono io’? Non sembrava una frase fatta. Non con il modo in cui Louis quella sera aveva reagito alla presenza di Harry.  
 _Tu mi vuoi_.  
 _Come potrei non volerti?_  
Louis ci teneva. Solo che non ci teneva abbastanza da essere onesto.  
E davvero, era così ironico, considerando il modo in cui aveva giudicato Harry così in fretta la prima volta che si erano incontrati. Indossalo come una corazza? Certo, come no. Louis era un ipocrita.  
Afferrando un paio di bicchieri vuoti e una busta di patatine contenente solo briciole, Harry si alzò dal divano, lasciando gli altri ad analizzare tutte le cose che erano andate male durante la partita. La cucina era buia e silenziosa, e non si preoccupò di accendere la luce nell’attraversarla verso il lavabo. Quando era uscito per affrontare Louis, aveva percepito, a causa dell’alcool, un lieve bagliore ad avvolgere ogni cosa. In quel momento invece, si sentiva solo stanco e confuso, persino più di prima.  
“Harry,” disse Liam alle sue spalle, e Harry sobbalzò, girandosi di scatto. Delineato dalla luce proveniente dal corridoio, di Liam era visibile solo il contorno.  
Harry allentò la sua postura e optò per un tono leggero. “Non ti ho sentito arrivare, scusami. Posso offrirti qualcosa?”  
“In realtà, volevo solo parlare un attimo con te.” Liam sembrava notevolmente a disagio, ma anche determinato. Fece un passo all’interno della cucina in modo che fossero entrambi nella penombra.  
“Parlare di cosa?” chiese Harry, ma davvero, lo sapeva già. Con il pretesto di accendere le luci soffuse sul piano di lavoro, evitò il suo sguardo.  
“Di Louis,” disse Liam, ancora con quel tono marcatamente deciso. “Perché credo che… ti prego, non essere…” Si interruppe e sospirò. Quando parlò di nuovo, fu meno rigido. “Dovesti dargli la possibilità di spiegare. Ci tiene davvero a te, lo sai?”  
 _Ci tiene davvero a te_.  
Harry scosse la testa per diradare la nebbia nel suo cervello. No, non era così semplice. Se Louis ci teneva sul serio, non ci teneva _abbastanza_. Non se tutto quello che aveva da offrire erano le solite scuse. Aveva avuto circa settecento possibilità di spiegare, e l’unica cosa che aveva fatto era stata allontanare Harry.  
Voltandosi, Harry si appoggiò contro il piano da lavoro e incrociò lo sguardo di Liam. “Ha avuto quella possibilità. L’ha sprecata.”  
La luce fioca fu sufficiente a rivelare il lampo di sconforto che attraversò il viso di Liam. Si passò una mano sulla nuca. “Senti, è complicato. Lo so che ogni tanto è un po’ uno stronzo, ma è anche… è una brava persona, ed è leale, e ci sta _provando_ , okay? E si è già aperto così tanto, ed è soprattutto merito tuo. Cioè, ti ha portato a vedere il suo lavoro con quei ragazzi, Harry. Ti rendi conto di quanto sia _personale_ per lui?”  
Harry si prese un momento per elaborare le parole, una serie intricata di _personale_ e _è soprattutto merito tuo_ e _ci sta provando_ a risuonare nella sua testa. inspirò lentamente. “Mi stai dicendo che… Mi stai dicendo che neanche tu conosci tutta la storia? Cioè, il suo passato? È davvero così… _Gesù_.”  
“È complicato,” ripeté Liam, e lo era sul serio? A Harry non sembrava particolarmente complicato.  
“Ricordi quando Louis mi ha detto che mi stavo nascondendo dietro una bugia per rendere la mia vita più semplice?” La voce di Harry venne fuori più dura di quanto avesse previsto, e notò il modo in cui Liam trasalì. Continuò, incurante. “Be’, chi è che si sta nascondendo ora? E non dirmi che lo sta facendo per proteggermi, perché sono abbastanza sicuro che stia solo proteggendo se stesso.”  
La fronte di Liam si increspò in un’espressione triste. “Non è così facile. Ha vissuto così per anni–”  
Harry lo interruppe con, “Lo dici come se io non sapessi cosa si prova.”  
“Non sono sicuro che tu lo sappia,” disse Liam con dolcezza. “C’è una differenza tra nascondere la propria sessualità ed essere… E fare quello che facciamo. Quelli di noi che lavorano per James, intendo. Non stiamo solo nascondendo un aspetto della nostra vita, sai, ma… molto di più. Parlando in generale. Tipo, cose importanti, da quel che so o che sospetto degli altri. Quindi non penso sia proprio la stessa cosa.” Il suo cipiglio si fece più profondo, e Harry espirò bruscamente, contrito. Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un attimo, Liam con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, palesemente a disagio.  
Fu Harry a porre fine al silenzio con un basso, “Mi dispiace, Liam. Non è con te che sono arrabbiato. Lo so che ti stai solo comportando da buon amico, e lo apprezzo.”  
Liam rispose con un leggero ritardo, la preoccupazione ancora evidente sul suo viso. “Per favore, cerca solo di non… Non giudicarlo troppo severamente. Non spezzargli il cuore. Per favore.”  
 _Non spezzargli il cuore_.  
Harry lo stava fissando, completamente immobile perché – _che cosa_ , aspetta. Quello era appena un po’ più di _ci tiene a te_ , molto più di _tu mi vuoi_. Significava forse che… No. Sicuramente no. Louis ci teneva, certo. Ma se fosse stato innamorato di Harry, innamorato _sul serio_ , non se ne sarebbe andato quella mattina.  
O forse sì? Poteva essere innamorato di Harry ed esitare comunque al pensiero di quel che una relazione avrebbe comportato? All’enorme quantità di _responsabilità_ che avrebbe comportato l’essere il compagno di Harry? E, oh. Non era quello che Harry aveva sempre temuto? Con un sussulto, gli vennero in mente le sue stesse parole di quelli che sembravano anni prima, della prima volta in cui Louis era stato proprio in quell’appartamento e Harry gli aveva scaricato addosso le proprie paure e i propri dubbi senza preavviso. _Mostrami quel ragazzo che mi rimarrebbe accanto una volta che i media comincerebbero a dargli la caccia_.  
Ma Louis era un combattente. Non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente. O sì?  
 _Mostrami quel ragazzo che mi amerebbe abbastanza_.  
“Liam,” cominciò Harry, e in quel momento Zayn fece il suo ingresso nella cucina. Liam si voltò immediatamente verso di lui, il cipiglio svanito per far posto a un sorriso che sembrava come una reazione automatica alla presenza di Zayn. Aveva una strana piega, però, qualcosa che somigliava al senso di colpa.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese Zayn, alternando lo sguardo tra i due.  
Harry ci mise qualche secondo a ricomporsi. Annuì a Zayn e attese che Liam facesse lo stesso. Invece, Liam sollevò appena una spalla e incontrò lo sguardo di Zayn, preso apparentemente da un senso di smarrimento.  
Zayn socchiuse gli occhi. “Liam?”  
Passò un altro secondo, poi Liam deglutì. Il suo sguardo era fisso su Zayn, e Harry si sentì come se si stesse intromettendo in un momento privato.  
“Possiamo…” Liam si umettò le labbra e ricominciò daccapo, guardando Zayn negli occhi. “Possiamo parlare? Credo, forse, ci siano un paio di cose che dovresti sapere.”  
“Sì, certo. Quando ti senti pronto, tesoro.” La voce di Zayn era piatta, e se era sorpreso, non lo diede a vedere. A Harry venne in mente la loro conversazione su quello specifico argomento, Zayn a rimarcare che sì, era consapevole del fatto che Liam gli stesse nascondendo alcune cose sul suo passato.  
Be’, almeno Zayn avrebbe ricevuto delle risposte quella notte. Se lo meritava; _sia_ Zayn che Liam se lo meritavano. Eppure Harry non riuscì a sopprimere del tutto l’amarezza che colorò quel pensiero.  
“La stanza degli ospiti è tutta vostra,” disse loro. “E una bottiglia di vino, se volete. Io sarò…” Fece un gesto vago verso il soggiorno e si mosse per superare Zayn, ma fu fermato da un tocco leggero sul fianco.  
“Ehi,” disse Zayn a bassa voce. “Parliamo domani?”  
Harry prese un profondo respiro e si rilassò, solo leggermente. Si avvicinò per baciare Zayn sulla guancia, poi rivolse a Liam qualcosa che sperò passasse per un sorriso. “Trattamelo bene, okay?”  
La sorpresa nel volto di Liam persistette solo per un attimo, poi la sua espressione mutò in una di cauta felicità. “Farò del mio meglio,” disse.  
“Guardate che vi sento, eh,” aggiunse Zayn.  
Harry pizzicò il fianco dell’amico, annuì verso Liam e lasciò la cucina per concedere loro un po’ di spazio. Raggiunse Niall e Ed, sistemandosi sopra entrambi alla ricerca di coccole, ma anche quando chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare a quell’intimità così familiare, la sua mente rimase in subbuglio, inseguendo domande da una parte all’altra del suo cranio.  
 _Un ragazzo come me non può avere un ragazzo come te_.  
   
**  
   
Barbara era arrivata poco dopo la fine della partita, ubriaca e allegra dopo una serata passata a guardarla con le sue migliori amiche. Harry aveva detto a lei e Niall di dormire nella sua camera – “La porta rimane aperta, niente giochi strani sul mio letto.” – e aveva deciso di dividere il divano con Ed.  
Era quasi come i vecchi tempi. Harry aveva visto Ed esibirsi per puro caso in un pub di Londra, una di quelle magnifiche serate in cui Harry era stato fortunato e nessuno aveva lasciato trapelare la sua posizione, ancor prima che _PrinceWatch_ mettesse i propri artigli su di lui. Ed aveva affascinato ogni singola persona nella stanza con nient’altro che la sua voce e la sua chitarra, con canzoni che sembravano come piccole rivelazioni. Quando Harry gli si era avvicinato dopo la performance, Ed gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata, poi era scoppiato a ridere e aveva chiesto, “Merda, dovrei inchinarmi adesso? Credo che potrei ribaltarmi se ci provassi, amico. Non sono molto coordinato di solito, in più qui mi pagano in alcool.”  
Avevano passato il resto della serata chiacchierando e bevendo, e un paio di giorni dopo, Ed si era presentato alla porta di Harry con un sorriso speranzoso e un sacco a pelo. Dato che l’appartamento precedente di Harry non aveva una stanza per gli ospiti, Ed si era accampato sul suo divano per due settimane, e in quel lasso di tempo Harry aveva imparato un sacco di cose sulla vita e sulla dedizione.  
“Ti fidi troppo facilmente,” gli aveva detto Ed dopo tre giorni. Harry aveva scrollato le spalle e sorriso.  
“Non mi sono sbagliato su di te, no?”  
Sfortunatamente, la nostalgia non rese il suo sonno più confortevole. Il cielo sembrava annunciare pioggia per dormire sul letto in terrazza, e nonostante il divano in soggiorno costituisse un letto abbondante per una persona, era troppo piccolo per due. Quando Harry si svegliò per la terza volta rotolando quasi per terra, ci rinunciò.  
Lasciando Ed al suo sonno sereno, prese il tablet e si avviò in terrazza in punta dei piedi. Il cielo mattutino era ancora nuvoloso, la luce grigia a ricoprire la città, tutto ancora quieto quando Harry si sedette sul divano letto e si rannicchiò sotto la coperta per proteggersi dal freddo. Sbloccando il tablet, si disse che fosse una pessima idea. Una violazione della privacy di Louis.  
 _Un ragazzo come me_.  
Fanculo tutto. Sul serio, era solo che… Dio, Harry era così maledettamente _stanco_ degli indizi criptici di Louis. Perché Liam poteva aprirsi, ma Louis no? Se non si fidava affatto di Harry… be’, allora cos’aveva Harry da perdere? Niente. Non c’era assolutamente niente da perdere.  
Harry aprì la pagina di Google, scrisse il nome di Louis, e attese che si caricassero i risultati.  
   
**  
   
Mezz’ora dopo, Harry mise il tablet da parte e si strinse la coperta sulle spalle. Dunque. Louis era un fantasma virtuale. Nessun profilo sui social media, neanche una foto collegata al suo nome. Dato che James lavorava senza un sito web, non c’era niente da trovare neanche lì. Non c’era… nulla.  
Com’era possibile?  
Harry sentì come se lo stomaco fosse riempito di piombo, pesante e nauseabondo. Non era possibile. Nessuno poteva essere così paranoico da cancellare tutte le tracce virtuali della sua esistenza. E che dire dei registri scolastici, o dell’elenco dei laureati dell’università? O di strani lavori in cui il nome di Louis sarebbe potuto essere aggiunto sotto la sezione ‘il nostro team’? O qualche fotografia random scattata a qualche evento?  
Afferrando di nuovo il tablet, Harry fissò con aria assente lo schermo per qualche secondo, un po’ intontito. Poi aprì una nuova mail destinata a Nick. ‘ _Chi è quella persona dell’MI5 che ogni tanto ti dà una mano? Mi puoi mandare il suo contatto? .x - H_ ’  
   
**  
   
Zayn e Liam furono gli ultimi a unirsi a loro per colazione, e uno sguardo fu abbastanza per far capire a Harry che qualcosa fosse cambiato tra loro – si sedettero appena un po’ più vicini, le mani a sfiorarsi, le ginocchia premute insieme sotto il tavolo. Con Niall e Barbara concentrati l’uno sull’altra, parlando in qualche tipo di linguaggio in codice, Harry fu grato della presenza di Ed.  
Ed fu il primo ad andarsene, seguito poco dopo da Niall e Barbara, poi anche Liam si alzò, sorridendo nel ringraziare Harry sia per la deliziosa colazione che per l’ospitalità. “Ti do uno strappo a casa,” gli disse Zayn.  
Gli occhi di Liam erano affettuosi quando trovarono Zayn. “Non devi farlo per forza.”  
“Voglio farlo,” disse Zayn.  
Harry si ritrovò a sorridere nonostante il malessere che aveva preso residenza stabile nel suo stomaco, l’indecisione a gravargli addosso. Più di una volta, era stato vicino a cambiare idea e contattare il tizio dell’MI5 per annullare il controllo delle informazioni di base su Louis Tomlinson, nato il ventiquattro dicembre di ventisette anni prima.  
“Sei ridicolo,” disse a Zayn.  
La risposta molto matura di Zayn consistette nel tirare fuori la lingua. Sembrò più sereno di quanto Harry l’avesse visto da un po’, felice, e quell’immagine gli fece addolcire il sorriso.  
Li accompagnò alla porta, salutando Liam con un abbraccio. Il ragazzo sembrò apertamente confuso mentre alzava le braccia per ricambiare il gesto, e Harry scoppiò in una risatina. “Questo è per aver reso felice il mio migliore amico,” gli disse Harry. “Mi piacciono le persone che rendono felici i miei amici.”  
I lineamenti di Liam si rilassarono, e strinse con delicatezza la spalla di Harry, poi esitò per un attimo. “Lui… Louis. Non arrenderti con lui, okay? È davvero… Cioè, non che io sappia qualcosa con certezza, ma è solo… è complicato.”  
 _Complicato_ , pensò Harry. Sì, certo, _complicato_. Gesù, se persino Liam possedeva solo alcuni tasselli del puzzle, significava che doveva essere qualcosa di brutto, di _terribile_ , e… e oddio, merda. Harry aveva chiesto all’agente dell’MI5 di indagare sul passato di Louis. Ma cosa diamine gli era saltato in mente?  
Non poteva farlo. Era sbagliato, un abuso di potere, e doveva smetterla. Quello non era lui. Quello non era chi voleva essere.  
Non appena Zayn e Liam se ne fossero andati, Harry avrebbe messo fine a tutta quella storia.  
Fece eco al saluto di Liam in modo assente e si voltò verso Zayn. “Ehi,” si ricordò di chiedere, a voce bassa con la bocca contro l’orecchio di Zayn. “Allora va tutto bene? Ti ha detto come stanno le cose?”  
“Qualcosina. Ci stiamo lavorando.” Zayn si tirò indietro, un sorriso sincero nei suoi occhi. Harry lo ricambiò.  
Aspettò finché il suono dei loro passi non fu svanito giù per le scale prima di chiudere la porta e appoggiarcisi contro per un attimo, lasciando che il silenzio dell’appartamento vuoto stabilizzasse il suo battito. Okay. Aveva fatto un errore. Non sarebbe dovuto arrivare al punto di cercare tracce virtuali di Louis, non avrebbe dovuto _assolutamente_ coinvolgere l’MI5. Avrebbe annullato tutto. Avrebbe annullato tutto all’istante, e sarebbe stato come se non fosse mai accaduto.  
Allontanandosi dalla porta, andò a recuperare il tablet; stava per aprire l’email di Nick con le informazioni sul contatto quando notò un nuovo messaggio nella casella di posta. L’oggetto era un semplice ‘ _La Vostra Richiesta_ ,’ inviato da Cal Aurand. Il tizio dell’MI5.  
Harry trattenne il respiro.  
Avrebbe dovuto eliminarlo. Avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
Invece, strizzò gli occhi e cliccò sul messaggio.  
Non era troppo tardi. Non l’aveva ancora letto. Avrebbe ancora potuto cancellarlo, avrebbe ancora potuto fingere di non essere mai e poi mai arrivato a tanto. Espirando bruscamente, aprì gli occhi e si concentrò su quell’unica riga di testo.  
‘ _Non ci sono informazioni su questa persona, Sir. Vuole che esplori soluzioni alternative?_ ’  
Harry spinse via il tablet e cercò di controllare il suo respiro. Mandò giù la bile acida che minacciò di risalire dal fondo della sua gola.  
   
**  
   
La Mercedes nera non era parcheggiata di fronte a casa sua quando era uscito.  
Fermandosi di botto, Louis trasalì quando il pallone con cui stava giocando rimbalzò accanto a lui sul marciapiede, rotolando per un paio di metri prima di fermarsi contro una delle ruote della macchina. Con i vetri oscurati sul retro, la Mercedes era decisamente troppo lussuosa per quella zona. Poteva essere…? Con la scusa di recuperare la palla, Louis sbirciò all’interno.  
Zach. C’era _Zach_ dietro al volante.  
Oddio. Harry era lì.  
Aveva cambiato idea? Voleva Louis nella sua vita, nonostante tutto? Anche se fossero stati solo amici – be’, _non potevano_ essere di più, non se Harry voleva rendere pubbliche la sua sessualità e le sue potenziali relazioni. Louis doveva tenerlo a mente. Quell’unica volta in cui si era permesso di dimenticarlo, era finito nel letto di Harry, e Harry l’aveva cacciato via la mattina successiva.  
Amici. Meglio di niente.  
Con un cenno del capo verso Zach, Louis si raddrizzò e si voltò per entrare nell’edificio. Il portone d’ingresso non veniva chiuso da anni, quindi Harry doveva essere dentro, ad aspettarlo di sopra di fronte all’appartamento di Louis. Perché era lì? Che cosa era successo tra la notte precedente e quella mattina che l’aveva improvvisamente portato a cercarlo? Una sensazione di malessere scosse lo stomaco di Louis, e fu estremamente consapevole del fatto che fosse sudato e spettinato dall’aver giocato a calcio nel parco, un tentativo fallito di distrarsi.  
Salì le scale lentamente, la palla stretta al petto. L’ultima rampa. Un respiro profondo, e Louis si costrinse a proseguire.  
Cazzo. Okay, sì. Harry era lì, seduto con la schiena poggiata contro la sua porta.  
Al suono dei passi, Harry alzò bruscamente lo sguardo. Le ombre erano intrecciate ai suoi capelli, il verde dei suoi occhi ridotto a un grigio spento; nel momento in cui vide Louis, si alzò in piedi. Louis voleva avvolgersi attorno a lui e tenerlo stretto fino a far evaporare ogni traccia di tensione dal suo corpo.  
Invece, si fermò a un paio di passi di distanza. “Ciao,” disse piano. Sentì la pelle fragile, e spinse le nocche contro il muro per sorreggersi.  
Harry lo fissò, immobile per diversi secondi che passarono come maremoti. Poi Harry aprì la bocca e prese un profondo respiro, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Ciao Louis. Sempre che sia questo il tuo nome.”  
Cosa… oddio.  
Cazzo, no.  
No, no, _no_.  
“Cosa stai–” cominciò Louis, la voce a risuonare per le scale.  
“Non esiste,” Harry si interruppe per un istante, “nessun Louis Tomlinson. Perlomeno non uno nato il ventiquattro dicembre. Non nel Regno Unito.”  
Come faceva a saperlo, _come_?  
Le vene di Louis si erano trasformate in filo spinato. In qualche modo, riuscì a ricomporsi, trovando la forza di volontà di superare Harry e aprire la porta di casa. Harry sapeva; _quanto_ sapeva?  
 _Non esiste nessun Louis Tomlinson_.  
Entrando nell’appartamento, Louis lasciò la porta aperta. Stava ancora stringendo la palla al petto. Le orecchie gli ronzavano, rendendogli difficile concentrarsi.  
“Che cosa hai _fatto_?” chiese Harry alle sue spalle. “Cosa mai potresti aver fatto per costringerti a cambiare nome? Hai, tipo, ucciso qualcuno?”  
L’ultima domanda trapassò lo stordimento di Louis. Si voltò di scatto, notò Harry in piedi sulla soglia e scosse la testa, un po’ disperato. “Gesù, no. Porca puttana, come puoi pensare una cosa del genere?”  
“Non lo _so_ cosa pensare! Voglio dire, ehi ciao, ho appena scoperto che il ragazzo che–” Harry gesticolò con una mano, alzando la voce. “Non esiste nemmeno! Pensavo di conoscerti, ma ora è come se non–”  
“Tu mi conosci,” lo interruppe Louis. “ _Mi conosci_. Harry…” Fece un passo in avanti e si bloccò quando Harry si tirò indietro, colpendo la porta mezzo aperta che si chiuse alle sue spalle. Gli occhi di Harry erano spalancati nella luce grigiastra che inondava l’ingresso, un rossore febbrile sulle sue guance, e stava guardando Louis con aperta confusione. Quando parlò, fu con l’aria di qualcuno che cercava di svegliarsi da un incubo.  
“Non so più a cosa credere. Non so nemmeno il tuo nome.”  
Il corpo di Louis si tese dal bisogno di toccare Harry, di colmare quella distanza. “Lo sai chi sono,” si affrettò a dire. “Sai chi sono _adesso_. Questo è quel che sono.”  
Harry sembrò a malapena ascoltarlo, la sua voce ancora quell’orrendo, confuso gracchiare. “Hai fatto qualcosa di illegale? È per quello che tu… Tipo, sei nei guai con la legge?” Fece una pausa, sollevando una mano per sostenersi contro il muro. “Cioè, un ragazzo come te non può stare con un ragazzo come me? Che diamine puoi aver fatto di così–”  
Louis lasciò cadere la palla. Atterrò sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo. “Ti prego no.” Non riuscì a spingere abbastanza aria nei polmoni. “Non sono, tipo, un criminale latitante. Non ho ucciso nessuno. Niente del genere, _te lo giuro_. Avevo solo… Avevo bisogno di un ricominciare daccapo. Tutto qui. Avevo bisogno di tagliare i ponti col mio passato.” Le parole suonarono leggere, trasparenti. Tremendamente inadeguate. “Questo è chi sono diventato. Questo _sono_ io.” Respira, _respira_. Erano troppo lontani, un abisso di spazio tra loro, e Louis non riuscì a mandare giù la disperazione che gli opprimeva la voce. “Come facevi a saperlo? Come l’hai scoperto?”  
“Ho cercato su Google.” Sibilò tra i denti. “Nessun risultato. Così ho chiesto all’MI5.”  
MI5.  
Le costole di Louis si strinsero attorno ai suoi polmoni, lasciandolo senza fiato. Allora Harry sapeva. Sapeva tutto. Perché continuava a chiedere quel che già sapeva? Era forse un test? Voleva vedere la reazione di Louis, voleva punirlo? Ma poi perché era _lì_?  
Quando Louis inspirò, sentì sulla lingua il sapore del metallo. “Hai messo il fottuto MI5 ad investigare su di me? Questo è… Gesù Cristo, vaffanculo, Harry. Come hai potuto abusare del tuo potere in questo modo? Pensavo fossi–”  
“Non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno se fossi stato sincero,” lo interruppe Harry, e Louis fece un passo in avanti e sollevò la testa, sentendo il sangue pulsargli dietro la fronte.  
“Non è una cazzo di scusa, e lo sai. Lo fai sembrare come se ti avessi costretto, che… no, _vaffanculo_. Non avevi nessun _diritto_ , cazzo.” Le sue mani stavano tremando così tanto che dovette stringere i pugni. “È un abuso di privilegi. Perché cazzo sei qui, perché mi stai persino facendo delle domande? I tuoi amichetti dell’MI5 non ti hanno già detto tutto quello che c’è da sapere?” La sua voce tremò tanto quanto le sue mani, ma non c’era niente da fare al riguardo. “Ehi, perché non gli chiedi di procurarti un campione del mio DNA, già che ci sei? Cartelle cliniche? Estratto conto bancario? Tutto ciò che desidera, Vostra Altezza.”  
“Non lo farei mai!” Harry si raddrizzò, gli occhi lucidi, assottigliati. “Non ho neanche… Ho solo chiesto qualche conferma di base, e tutto quello che so è che stai usando un nome falso. E basta. Non _esisti_ , e non ho la minima idea da dove tu venga, se tu abbia o meno le sorelle di cui mi hai parlato, o se era tutta una–”  
“Non ti ho mentito,” buttò fuori Louis. Oh, santo Dio, _grazie_. Harry non sapeva da dove veniva Louis, le decisioni irreparabili della sua vita. “Non ti ho mai mentito. È il mio passato del cazzo, e ci sono un sacco di cose che non ti ho detto, ma quello che ti ho raccontato? È tutto vero.”  
“E dovrei crederti… perché?” Harry scoppiò in una risata vuota che risultò una squallida e contorta imitazione del suono originale. “Ti sei impuntato sul fatto che dovessi dire la verità, tipo, mi hai detto di essere tutto sincero e fiero e dichiarato, ma tu ti stai nascondendo dietro tutti questi muri. Dio, sei proprio un _ipocrita_.”  
Tutto il calore defluì dal corpo di Louis. Ci fu un momento vuoto in cui non riuscì a fare nulla a parte fissare Harry, completamente senza parole. Poi fece un respiro profondo. “Non è così semplice.”  
Qualcosa mutò nell’espressione di Harry, che sembrò inasprirsi di colpo. “Ah no?” chiese, e la domanda si infilzò dritta nel midollo osseo di Louis. Louis non l’aveva mai amato e odiato più di così, non l’aveva mai meritato così poco.  
Il silenzio regnò per un momento, il pavimento che oscillava leggermente. I muri sembravano avvicinarsi sempre di più quando Louis non stava guardando.  
Harry parlò per primo, la voce cupa e tesa. “Allora tu… cosa è successo? Sei cresciuto in una famiglia ricca, e poi i tuoi genitori ti hanno cacciato di casa e ti sei ritrovato per strada? È così?”  
Il cuore di Louis gli balzò nel petto. Non rispose. _Non poteva_. Tutto quello che poté fare fu incrociare lo sguardo di Harry e sforzarsi di rimanere in piedi.  
Harry fece un movimento improvviso, dischiudendo le labbra in un verso sorpreso. “Perché eri gay,” disse, appena un sussurro. “È per questo che ti hanno cacciato di casa, vero? Perché avresti infangato il loro nome. Oh mio Dio. Tu… Sei nato nobile? _Sei nato nobile_.”  
Parole. Louis doveva formare delle parole, delle frasi; doveva… doveva…  
Barcollò contro il muro, sentendolo solido alle sue spalle. “Come fai a saperlo? Mi avevi detto–”  
“Sto finalmente incastrando tutti i pezzi del puzzle,” disse Harry, ancora in quel debole sussurro. Il suo sguardo era incollato al viso di Louis. “Ho ragione, non è vero?”  
“Sì.” Louis lo buttò fuori prima di riuscire a fermarsi, prima di riuscire a _pensare_. “Hai ragione.”  
Era ancora disorientato dalla rivelazione quando Harry fu improvvisamente lì, proprio lì, invadendo lo spazio di Louis, attirandolo in un brusco abbraccio. Caldo e reale, e tutto ciò che Louis poté fare fu abbandonarsi contro di lui, cercando di respirare. Qualcosa fremette nel suo stomaco, una scintilla di consapevolezza, e oddio, Harry sapeva. Harry sapeva, ed era ancora lì. Louis avrebbe dovuto avere paura, sarebbe dovuto essere _terrorizzato_ dal fatto che Harry prima o poi avrebbe scoperto il resto, ma in quel momento, non c’era niente oltre all’intenso sollievo che vibrava nelle sue vene.  
Voltando il viso verso il collo di Harry, inspirò profondamente. Non ebbe il coraggio di sollevare le proprie braccia per attirare Harry più vicino, tutto troppo fragile e incerto, il suo senso dell’equilibrio distrutto.  
Fu di nuovo Harry a rompere il silenzio. “Lo sai cos’altro mi sono ricordato? Tipo, proprio adesso. Allora, tu eri un nobile, e, tipo…” Le sue parole attraversarono le tempie di Louis come fantasmi, rimbombarono nel suo stomaco e gli resero difficile concentrarsi su quel che Harry stava dicendo. “C’era questo insegnante a Eton, tipo, quel tizio che allenava la squadra di calcio? Il suo nome era Tomlinson. E magari è una coincidenza, ma… In realtà non andavo quasi mai alle partite, ma mi sono appena ricordato che… Probabilmente me lo sto immaginando?”  
Louis si costrinse a rimanere immobile. Dietro le sue palpebre, era tutto nero e calmo, e la stanza aveva finalmente smesso di girare. La sua voce suonò provata, però. “Immaginando cosa?”  
“Uno degli attaccanti…” Harry esitò, il tempo come sospeso. “Credo che si chiamasse Louis. E ti assomigliava un po’, credo. Tipo, soprattutto gli occhi. Ci fu un’intervista nel _The Chronicle_. Dovevo aver avuto, tipo, quindici anni perché è stato poco dopo aver capito che mi piacessero i ragazzi. E poi… Ho cercato quel ragazzo nei corridoi, ma–”  
“Me n’ero già andato,” lo interruppe Louis. A quel punto le parole di Harry lo raggiunsero, il modo in cui era sembrato un po’ imbarazzato, e… Harry l’aveva cercato nei corridoi?  
“Quindi hai davvero frequentato la Eton?” Harry si tirò indietro, abbastanza da poter guardare Louis. Sembrava stupito, gli occhi grandi e così verdi, le labbra leggermente dischiuse. Louis voleva baciarlo. Sempre, sempre.  
Louis deglutì. “Ero sicuro che non mi avresti riconosciuto. Sono cambiato un sacco, ed ero due anni avanti a te e Niall. Inoltre, frequentavamo ambienti diversi, e c’erano più di un migliaio di ragazzi a Eton, quindi…” Sembrava come se la pelle di Louis si fosse potuta staccare da un momento all’altro – staccare dalle estremità e cadere, come vecchia carta da parati. Harry lo stava ancora fissando, e dopo un momento, Louis continuò. “Quando arrivai a Londra, non sapevo che farmene di un cognome che poteva essere facilmente collegato a un titolo nobiliare, sai? Non che mi servisse un cognome in generale, ma… comunque. L’allenatore Tomlinson era sempre stato gentile con me. Ero un po’ il casinista della classe, e Tomlinson era… Non c’erano così tanti adulti che mi prendevano sul serio. Così ogni volta che avevo bisogno di un nome completo… Mi era sembrato giusto scegliere qualcosa di positivo.”  
Era stato strano all’inizio, e Louis si era esercitato a scrivere la sua firma su pezzi di carta fino a che non era sembrata più così infantile, fino a che non riusciva a scriverla con disinvoltura. Si ricordava ancora la prima volta che l’aveva usata in un documento ufficiale, quanto fosse stato preoccupato nonostante la promessa di James di un nuovo inizio.  
“È così… Gesù.” Harry scosse lentamente la testa. Una delle sue mani era ancora poggiata sulla spalla di Louis, e Louis si ricordò improvvisamente di essere sporco e sudato. Probabilmente aveva un pessimo aspetto.  
Fece un passo indietro e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Scusami,” disse. “Stavo giocando a calcio, e ora sei tutto…” Non completò la frase, limitandosi a indicare la camicia di seta di Harry, aperta su una maglietta blu. Cazzo, Harry era bellissimo.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, lo sguardo a risalire lungo il corpo di Louis e soffermarsi sulle sue cosce. Uno strano calore si annidò nello stomaco di Louis, e magari avrebbero potuto…? Solo un’altra volta, solo _una_.  
“Avevi davvero una cotta per me?” chiese Harry distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. “A Eton?”  
Louis inghiottì quello che sperava sarebbe passato per un sorriso autoironico. “Era una cosa astratta. Non ti conoscevo allora, quindi non era molto… reale. Più che altro ti vedevo sempre nei corridoi, e tu eri famoso e maledettamente carino, e sembravi così gentile con tutti. Immagino di averti idealizzato.” Per un attimo, Louis fece una pausa riflettendo sulle sue parole. Aveva già rivelato così tanto, e c’era solo una cosa che non voleva… che non _poteva_ rivelare, ma… tutto il resto era accettabile. Harry si meritava qualsiasi verità Louis potesse offrirgli.  
Sentì i polmoni troppo pieni, sul punto di scoppiare, come se fosse rimasto sott’acqua per un minuto e stesse cercando disperatamente di tornare in superficie. _Harry se lo meritava_.  
“A quel tempo,” disse Louis piano, “Non ti conoscevo. Ora sì, ed è questo il motivo per cui sono innamorato di te.”  
La testa di Harry scattò verso l’alto, le guance a colorarsi di rosso. “Sei innamorato di me?” Lo stupore brillò chiaro attraverso la sua voce, e poi i suoi occhi si illuminarono, così tanta _speranza_ in essi. Oh merda, cosa aveva fatto? Non avrebbe mai dovuto dirlo.  
“Non ha importanza,” gracchiò Louis. Eppure non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Harry.  
“Certo che ha importanza,” disse Harry, così fermamente convinto, un sorriso ad aprirsi sul suo viso mentre si mosse per toccare Louis.  
Louis fece un deciso passo indietro. Odiò il modo in cui il sorriso di Harry si spense, si detestò per esserne la causa. Se quello era il prezzo che Louis doveva pagare per i suoi errori del passato, perché mai Harry avrebbe dovuto pagarlo con lui? Perché, quando sarebbero potuti essere così fottutamente _perfetti_ insieme?  
Il Principe Harry di Galles non avrebbe mai potuto frequentare un ex marchetta. L’opinione pubblica li avrebbe fatti a pezzi.  
“Non fa davvero alcuna differenza, credimi,” gli disse Louis, e la voce gli si spezzò a metà frase, concludendo con nient’altro che un flebile sussurro.  
Per un tempo che parve lunghissimo, Harry rimase semplicemente lì, fissando Louis come se stesse cercando di vedere attraverso la sua pelle e sbrogliare quel disastro che erano il suo cuore, i polmoni e le vene al di sotto. Poi abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo per un attimo le labbra. Le sue parole vennero fuori un po’ incerte. “Perché hai paura di quel che la gente direbbe di noi? Se tu quello che mi ha detto di indossare i miei segreti come una corazza, ricordi?”  
Louis sentì la gola stringersi per la pressione delle lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. Si costrinse a ricacciarle indietro. “È una cosa diversa. Non finirebbe bene, credimi.”  
“Stai ancora nascondendo qualcosa. Stai sempre nascondendo qualcosa.” Harry sospirò forte nel silenzio opprimente. “Vuoi sapere la differenza tra me e te? Io ho paura, ma lo sto facendo comunque. Tu hai paura e basta.”  
Non c’era niente che Louis potesse dire. Serrò la mascella e distolse lo sguardo, spostandolo verso la luce soffusa che arrivava dalla cucina.  
“E poi,” aggiunse Harry cinque secondi, dieci, o un secolo dopo, “dici di essere innamorato di me. Ma perché dovrei crederti, se non riesci neanche a fidarti?”  
“La verità non ti piacerebbe.” Louis sentì la gola ruvida come carta vetrata. “Tutto quello che devi sapere è che non posso stare con te. Non nel modo che meriti.”  
Un altro lungo silenzio, velenoso come un serpente. Poi Harry sospirò, e non c’era biasimo nella sua voce, non c’era rabbia. Solo rassegnazione.  
“Be’. Immagino che non lo scopriremo mai, giusto?”  
Con ciò, si voltò e aprì la porta, uscendo in silenzio sulle scale. La porta si chiuse dietro di lui, e Louis fissò la superficie bianca per un attimo, prima di strizzare forte gli occhi. Non avrebbe pianto. Non lo avrebbe fatto.  
Sbattendo le palpebre, si mosse verso il bagno e non si preoccupò di levarsi i vestiti prima di ficcarsi sotto il getto della doccia. Nonostante avesse impostato la temperatura al massimo, si sentì congelato fino al midollo.  
Aveva preso la decisione giusta. Vero?  
   
**  
   
Harry non si preoccupò di controllare se ci fossero persone prima di uscire dall’edificio. Senza guardarsi attorno, coprì la breve distanza che lo separava dalla macchina, spalancando la portiera e buttandosi sui sedili posteriori.  
Dallo specchietto retrovisore, colse l’occhiata preoccupata di Zach. Scivolò ulteriormente sul sedile e si morse il labbro, la nausea a rivoltargli lo stomaco. “Portami a casa, per favore,” disse.  
Solo per un istante, sembrò come se Zach volesse chiedergli qualcosa. poi annuì e girò la chiave, il motore a prendere vita mentre i minuti precedenti rimbalzavano nella testa di Harry, girando in circolo, le sue stesse parole ad attorcigliarsi con quelle di Louis – _Hai paura e basta_ e _Non posso stare con te_ e _Sono innamorato di te_. _Non ha importanza_.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Harry cercò di dare un senso a tutto quello. Non poteva. Qualsiasi cosa Louis avesse fatto, aveva detto che non era stato illegale. Cosa mai poteva essere così terribile al punto da rifiutarsi di spiegare, persino quando Harry gliel’aveva chiesto apertamente?  
 _La verità non ti piacerebbe_.  
Una lampadina si accese nella mente di Harry, un’affermazione che Louis aveva fatto qualche tempo prima. Gli ci volle un momento per ripensare alla piccola cucina nell’ufficio di James, alla sfida negli occhi di Louis. _Da dove provengo io, contano solo il denaro, il sesso e il potere. Il più delle volte, una cosa coincide con l’altra_. La nobiltà rappresentava due di quelle tre cose, ma il sesso? Perché il sesso? Come poteva il sesso essere collegato al denaro? O al potere, o a entrambi?  
E… Dio, c’era stata quell’altra volta sulla terrazza di Harry, a parlare di bottiglie e shottini, di amicizia e sesso. _Personalmente, credo che gli shottini siano sopravvalutati_. O quella volta nel furgone, quanto Louis fosse stato ostinato riguardo a Shayna, insistendo che vendere il suo corpo non faceva di lei una vittima. Che Harry non avrebbe dovuto compatirla. _Non sto dicendo che siano delle buone scelte, ma sono le sue_.  
E poi… Oh merda. _Merda_. Il modo in cui Louis si era comportato quella notte, quando erano finiti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro. Quella contraddizione tra la sua ovvia esperienza e quelle scintille di innocenza, quei momenti in cui era sembrato quasi sorpreso dalle sue stesse reazioni. Come se i suoi desideri non avessero mai avuto importanza prima. Come se non si fosse aspettato di provare piacere lui stesso.  
 _Voglio stare dentro di te per sempre_.  
 _Voglio che tu lo faccia_.  
L’auto sterzò durante una curva, e lo stomaco di Harry con essa. Il suo cuore stava battendo all’impazzata, quasi stesse cercando di uscire dal petto. E se avesse avuto torto? Saltando a conclusioni affrettate?  
E se invece avesse avuto ragione?  
 _Un ragazzo come me non può avere un ragazzo come te_.


	10. X

_Matt Costa_ \- Wash Away  
 _Charlene Soraia_ \- Wherever You Will Go (The Calling Cover)  
 _Shawn McDonald_ \- Gravity

 

Nel viaggio di ritorno da casa di Louis, Harry aveva cercato di cacciare tutto dalla sua mente e non pensare a nulla. Nonostante il movimento della macchina l’avesse aiutato a rallentare i suoi molteplici pensieri, questi erano ancora accesi e agitati dietro le palpebre chiuse. Quando la macchina si fermò e il motore venne spento, Harry spalancò gli occhi, un improvviso senso di vertigine simile a un pugno sullo sterno.  
“Siamo arrivati,” gli disse Zach con tono gentile.  
Inspirando profondamente, Harry sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo appartamento. Attraverso i finestrini scuri della macchina, il mondo aveva assunto una tonalità grigia, triste e sfinita. Dio, non poteva andare lassù. In quel momento, solo l’ _idea_ di ritrovarsi nel suo appartamento vuoto, disseminato di minuscole tracce della presenza di Louis… no. Era troppo intimo, troppo personale per Harry per vederci chiaro. Non poteva farcela da solo.  
Sprofondando nuovamente sul sedile, Harry cercò di controllare il senso di smarrimento che l’opprimeva. “Scusa, avrei dovuto…” Scuotendo la testa, scivolò ancora più in basso. “Non è che puoi portarmi da Niall? Per favore.”  
“Certo,” disse Zach con dolcezza. Passò un secondo prima che aggiungesse, cauto, “È tutto a posto, Harry?”  
 _Neanche un po’_.  
Harry si sforzò di sorridere e sperò che non apparisse una smorfia come gli sembrava. “Mi passerà. Ti ringrazio.”  
Con ciò, chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e aspettò che il rombo del motore gli vibrasse nel sangue e nelle ossa.  
Non fu un lungo viaggio, dato che Niall e Barbara si erano trasferiti in un appartamento vicino Hyde Park un paio di mesi prima, ma sembrava come se il tempo si fosse elasticizzato. Percepì quei dieci minuti come se fossero venti. Quando Zach lo informò che erano arrivati, Harry gli elargì un altro sorriso stiracchiato.  
Attese il passaggio di un gruppo di turisti prima di uscire dalla macchina e dire a Zach che l’avrebbe chiamato una volta pronto a tornare a casa. O magari avrebbe chiamato un taxi e basta. Prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto smetterla di nascondersi dal mondo – specialmente dato che lui, Zayn e Niall avevano comprato i biglietti aerei per il Brasile per il sabato successivo in tempo per la terza partita dell’Inghilterra. Nick avrebbe dovuto far trapelare la notizia della partecipazione di Harry il giorno dopo, dando loro la possibilità di affrontare le reazioni.  
Gli avrebbe fatto bene allontanarsi da Londra per un po’.  
Harry si ingobbì nel suonare il campanello, dando le spalle alla strada e lanciando un’occhiata alla videocamera di sicurezza sopra la porta. Fu la voce di Barbara ad arrivare attraverso il citofono, un accenno di risata nelle sue parole. “Non abbiamo appena lasciato casa tua, H? Zayn potrebbe aver ragione su quella storia della co-dipendenza, sai.”  
Per la prima volta, a Harry venne in mente che avrebbe dovuto chiamare prima; Barbara ultimamente era stata spesso all’estero per lavoro e non sarebbe riuscita ad andare in Brasile con loro, quindi il fatto che Harry stesse togliendo del tempo a quello che lei e Niall avrebbero potuto passare insieme… _Egoista_.  
“Mi dispiace, Babs. Non volevo… Ho bisogno di parlare con Niall, ma se non è un buon momento…”  
“Ma smettila,” gli disse lei. “Sei sempre il benvenuto qui, lo sai. Entra pure.”  
Il portone scattò un attimo dopo, e Harry entrò nell’edificio, respirando un po’ più facilmente. Abitavano al piano terra; Barbara lo stava aspettando sulla soglia e lo attirò in uno stretto abbraccio non appena lo vide. Doveva essere uscita direttamente dalla doccia, dato che indossava un accappatoio con i capelli avvolti in un turbante. Niall apparve dietro di lei un attimo dopo, ancora in procinto di asciugarsi.  
Merda. Harry non sarebbe davvero dovuto piombare lì in quel modo.  
“Mi dispiace,” ripeté, e Niall gli diede una leggera spinta.  
“Ma smettila,” gli disse, proprio come Barbara un momento prima. “Hai un aspetto di merda, amico. Ci servono i superalcolici, o va bene una birra?”  
“Vodka direttamente dalla bottiglia?” chiese Harry, abbandonandosi all’abbraccio di Niall mentre Barbara gli dava una pacca sulla schiena e si ritirava con un affettuoso, “Fate i bravi, ragazzi.”  
Niall trascinò Harry dentro l’appartamento, verso la spaziosa cucina di fronte al giardino. Spinse Harry a sedersi sulla panca all’angolo della stanza, poi sbatté due bicchieri sul tavolo, recuperò la vodka e il succo d’arancia, e disse a Harry di preparare i loro drink mentre lui andava velocemente a mettersi qualcosa addosso. Harry fece come gli era stato detto, aggiungendo solo un goccio di vodka al succo. Le sue dita non erano completamente stabili.  
Scivolando sulla panca accanto a Harry, Niall afferrò un bicchiere e lo fece tintinnare contro quello dell’amico prima di prendere un piccolo sorso. “Okay,” disse piano, studiando il suo viso. “Allora, cos’è successo? Mi stai spaventando.”  
Cos’era successo? _Cos’era successo?_  
Harry mandò giù un lungo sorso di succo per prendere un po’ di tempo. In lontananza, colse stralci di musica; Barbara doveva aver acceso lo stereo, cantando con voce talmente alta da superare il rumore del suo asciugacapelli.  
“Ti sei mai chiesto…” Harry posò il suo bicchiere e appoggiò entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo. Il piombo si agganciò ai margini dei suoi pensieri e li rese lenti, apatici. La sua voce venne fuori biascicata. “Tipo, con Barbara che è quel che è, che fa quel che fa… il fatto che ci siano, tipo, altri uomini che guardano le foto del suo corpo. Non ti dà fastidio?”  
Niall rimase in silenzio per un attimo prima di sollevare di nuovo il suo bicchiere. “Loro hanno le foto,” disse con la bocca sul bordo. “Certo. Ma io ho l’originale, e il suo corpo è solo una minima parte di tutto il pacchetto.”  
“E se lei si fosse spinta un po’ oltre? E se… Cioè, nel passato, magari.” Scuotendo la testa, Harry cercò di sbrogliare il groviglio incasinato nella sua testa. “E se qualcuno l’avesse toccata per soldi? Come avresti–”  
Non riuscì a finire la frase, interrotto da Niall che gli strinse con forza la spalla. “Harry.” La voce di Niall aveva acquisito un’insolita sfumatura tagliente. “Ti voglio tanto bene. Ma adesso, devi tapparti quella stupida bocca e capire che hai appena paragonato la mia ragazza a una prostituta.” Lasciò la spalla di Harry e si poggiò allo schienale, accigliandosi. “Se qualcun altro mi avesse detto una cosa del genere, l’avrei preso a pugni.”  
Harry lo fissò, poi deglutì. Merda, non intendeva… aveva avuto senso nella sua testa, quel collegamento, ma la reazione di Niall… Harry si chiese quanto spesso l’amico avesse avuto a che fare con commenti simili fatti da persone che non conoscevano per niente Barbara.  
“Scusami,” disse Harry piano. “Non lo intendevo in senso negativo, solo… qualcosa sul fatto che il suo corpo sia in un certo modo il suo… capitale? Non in senso negativo. È così e basta.”  
Niall ci pensò su per un attimo. “Ma lei ne ha il pieno controllo, capisci? Loro possono guardare, sì, ma non possono toccare. Il toccare appartiene a me – ed è solo perché lei mi ha dato il permesso. Di sua spontanea volontà, liberamente, e perché mi ama.” Sollevò le sopracciglia. “Quindi è la cosa più lontana che ci possa essere da una cazzo di transazione d’affari. Capisci?”  
“Ma se l’avesse fatto in passato…” Oh, per l’amor di Dio, che diamine stava _facendo_ Harry? Probabilmente si stava scavando la fossa da solo. Al contempo, però, doveva sapere. Non riusciva a venirne a capo da solo, aveva bisogno di mettere i suoi pensieri là fuori, metterli in una parvenza d’ordine. “Cioè, se ci fossero state transazioni d’affari. A un certo punto. Riusciresti ad accettarlo? Riusciresti comunque a rispettarla? Ad amarla?”  
Ci volle un momento, poi il cipiglio di Niall sparì, una rinnovata comprensione nel suoi occhi. Il suo tono divenne gentile. “Si tratta di Louis?”  
Harry si immobilizzò, i suoi pensieri si bloccarono all’istante. Non era… Non poteva dirlo a Niall, no? Solo che doveva dirlo a _qualcuno_ , e Niall non l’avrebbe detto ad anima viva, e… Gesù, Harry aveva bisogno di lui. Con un sospiro, afferrò il suo bicchiere e fissò la bevanda gialla. “Come fai a sapere che si tratta di Louis?”  
“Perché sembri completamente impazzito.” Niall si spostò appena sulla panca, abbastanza da far sfiorare le loro ginocchia. “E perché mi stai facendo domande sull’amore, sul rispetto e sulle relazioni. Ovvio che si tratti di Louis.”  
Lo fece sembrare come un’ovvia verità, e questo fece sì che qualcosa di sgradevole si contorcesse nello stomaco di Harry, qualcosa che assomigliava molto alla disperazione. Inspirando bruscamente, Harry chinò la testa e mantenne la voce bassa. “Non è, tipo… Non puoi dirgli che te l’ho detto, okay? Non è il mio segreto da condividere, ma è anche…” Si interruppe, le parole di traverso nella sua gola, e concluse con un sussurrato, “Cazzo.”  
Niall avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Harry e lo attirò a sé, facendogli quasi rovesciare il suo drink. Harry posò il bicchiere e poggiò la testa sulla spalla del biondo.  
Rimasero seduti così per un attimo, prima che Niall prendesse la parola. “Hai bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno. E io sono quello in una relazione scandalosa, quindi ho una certa esperienza in merito.”  
“Ho bisogno di parlare con un amico,” lo corresse Harry. “E tu sei in una relazione d’amore, quindi hai una certa esperienza in merito.”  
Niall sorrise contro la guancia di Harry. “Okay. Sputa il rospo, allora.”  
Giusto, da dove cominciare? Accucciandosi ulteriormente contro il fianco di Niall, Harry prese un sorso del suo succo corretto prima di cominciare lentamente, un po’ incerto. “Allora, ho appena scoperto… Sono andato a trovare Louis prima di venire qui. E lui ha vissuto per strada per un po’. Proviene da una famiglia nobile, ha frequentato Eton con noi.”  
“Merda, sul serio?” Il braccio di Niall si strinse attorno alla vita di Harry, la sorpresa evidente nel suo tono.  
“Sì, sul serio. Un paio di anni avanti a noi. Faceva parte della squadra di calcio, in effetti.” Harry prese un respiro profondo. “Ad ogni modo, i suoi genitori… Credo che l’abbiano cacciato di casa, sostanzialmente, quando hanno scoperto che fosse gay. E poi ha vissuto per strada.”  
“Porca troia. Dev’essere stata dura.” Non c’era nessun giudizio nella voce di Niall, solo preoccupazione. Harry chiuse gli occhi e si prese un momento per soppesare le sue parole successive, parlando a voce bassa, forte abbastanza da farsi sentire oltre la musica in sottofondo.  
“Sì, dev’essere stato così. Questo è quello che lui mi ha confermato, ma credo anche che… Credo che lui potrebbe aver, tipo…” Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola. “Venduto il suo… Credo che potrebbe essersi prostituito. Probabilmente per guadagnare abbastanza da sopravvivere.”  
Niall fischiò a denti stretti. Quando Harry sollevò la testa, sbattendo le palpebre, e incontrò gli occhi dell’amico, quest’ultimo sembrò una volta tanto senza parole. Aprì la bocca, poi la chiuse di nuovo, accigliandosi. Harry riusciva a comprenderlo perfettamente.  
Passarono diversi secondi prima che Niall dicesse, “Gliel’hai chiesto?”  
“No.” Lasciando cadere nuovamente la testa sulla sua spalla, Harry strinse la maglietta di Niall tra le dita. La sua voce venne fuori persino più bassa di prima, un sussurro debole e disperatamente ruvido. “E se mi sbagliassi? Cioè, questo non è il mio… Non posso _costringerlo_ a dirmi una cosa del genere.”  
“Gesù Cristo in croce,” disse Niall, sincero, e Harry sbuffò una risata.  
“Esatto.” Fece una pausa. “Magari mi _sbaglio_. Ma continua a dire che una persona come lui non può stare con una persona come me. E altre cose che ha detto… Torna tutto. È che, tipo… Mi sembra così improbabile, ma se metti insieme tutti gli indizi…” Sollevò una mano e la lasciò cadere di nuovo. “In qualche modo sembra ancora meno probabile che non siano collegati.”  
Di nuovo, Niall rimase in silenzio per un istante, poi disse, “È per questo che mi hai chiesto tutte quelle cose. Su Babs.”  
“Non era mia intenzione offenderla. Scusami. Non era _davvero_ mia intenzione… è solo che non so cosa pensare. Tipo, per niente.” Harry si schiarì la gola, ma la sua voce venne comunque fuori roca. Sentiva il corpo infinitamente pesante. “Ma per come hai reagito, credi che sia una cosa davvero brutta. Quello che forse ha fatto Louis.”  
“Non brutta nel senso che rende _lui_ una brutta persona. O, tipo, uno facile o qualcosa del genere.” Sembrava come se Niall stesse cercando di trovare l’uscita da un tunnel, un passo dopo l’altro. “Credo che sia solo… il senso di impotenza. Vendere il tuo corpo in quel modo, per sesso, sembra un atto di disperazione. Mi farebbe vomitare se Babs avesse mai dovuto ricorrere a quello. Cioè, nessuno lo vorrebbe per la persona che ama, o a cui tiene. O per nessuno, credo.”  
Harry cercò di ricordare cosa avesse detto Louis nel furgone – qualcosa riguardo alle scelte, sul non essere una vittima. “Ma non vuol dire che sia necessariamente una debolezza, no? Potrebbe comunque essere una scelta. E se al tempo avesse avuto senso? E se avesse preso decisioni che non prenderebbe ora, ma era giovane e stupido e aveva bisogno di soldi? Credo che…” Si sentì mancare l’aria nei polmoni. “Credo che gli darebbe veramente fastidio se lo compatissi.”  
Niall si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro profondo. “Sinceramente? A meno che non gli piacesse quel che faceva, sarebbe difficile non compatirlo almeno un minimo. Perché deve essersi trovato davanti a delle situazioni difficili.”  
“Non gli piaceva,” disse Harry immediatamente.  
Era a malapena uscito dalla sua bocca quando si chiese come fosse possibile che lo sapesse, ma… in qualche modo, era così. Aveva tutti i pezzi, davvero. Aveva una serie di piccoli momenti che… Dio, che aveva assemblato in un mosaico che aveva _senso_. C’era stata quella prima dichiarazione di Louis, che credeva che il sesso fosse sopravvalutato, e poi… Oh, e inoltre, quanto fosse sembrato _disinteressato_ alle relazioni, come qualcuno che avesse perso tutte le sue illusioni. _Da dove provengo io, contano solo il denaro, il sesso e il potere. Il più delle volte, una cosa coincide con l’altra_.  
No, a Louis non era piaciuto.  
Ma poi, c’era stato anche il modo in cui aveva reagito al tocco di Harry quella notte… come si era aperto e teso a ogni bacio, tremando nello sforzo di rimanere immobile mentre Harry gliel’aveva succhiato nella vasca. _Voglio stare dentro di te per sempre_. _Voglio che tu lo faccia_.  
Louis era innamorato di Harry.  
Oddio. Louis era _innamorato_ di Harry.  
Gliel’aveva detto, e Harry era stato uno stronzo al riguardo. Aveva detto a Louis che difficilmente avrebbe potuto essere vero, dato che Louis non si era comportato come se lo fosse, dato che non aveva voluto fidarsi di Harry nel raccontargli tutta la verità su se stesso. Se Harry aveva ragione come sospettava, non poteva assolutamente biasimare Louis per la sua reticenza a raccontare la verità. Tutta quella situazione era… immensa.  
Harry fu riscosso dai suoi pensieri da un pizzico di Niall sul fianco. Sussultò e lanciò un’occhiata al profilo dell’amico. “Scusa, cos’hai detto?”  
 “Ti ho chiesto perché lo pensi,” disse Niall. “Che non gli piacesse.”  
“Per il modo in cui si è comportato quando abbiamo fatto sesso, come se fosse… come se fosse quasi sconvolto, per quanto fosse bello? Per quanto potesse essere… reciproco? E per quanto potesse lasciarsi andare.” Raddrizzandosi appena, Harry piegò una gamba sotto di sé sulla panca. Sentiva la pelle fragile. “Cioè, non penso che abbia mai riso durante il sesso prima di me. Sembrava così sorpreso. Ed era tutto… incerto, ma anche sicuro di certe cose tecniche. Tipo, per dirti… non si aspettava che l’avrei preparato io. Pensava che avrebbe dovuto farlo da solo, come se fosse… cazzo. _Niall_. Avrei dovuto capirlo. Perché non ho–?”  
“Perché non lo sapevi,” Niall interruppe l’improvvisa ondata di parole che stava fuoriuscendo dalla bocca di Harry.  
 _Ma avrei dovuto_.  
Harry quasi si strozzò. Tossì fino a sentire la gola secca, il viso premuto contro il collo di Niall, mentre quest’ultimo lo abbracciava stretto dandogli delle pacche sulla schiena. Gli occhi di Harry stavano bruciando, e lui li strizzò, il respiro che si attenuava.  
“Se gli fosse piaciuto, a quel tempo,” riuscì a dire, “non direbbe che un ragazzo come lui non può stare con un ragazzo come me. Non nasconderebbe il suo passato. Non cercherebbe di aiutare dei ragazzini di strada a trovare il loro futuro, a fare delle scelte migliori di quelle che ha compiuto lui.”  
“Quindi, essenzialmente,” la voce di Niall era bassa e seria, piena di stupore, “è un ragazzo che ha attraversato l’inferno e se ne è trascinato fuori con le sue forze.”  
Il cuore di Harry fece una lenta e triste capriola nel petto. Gli ci volle un momento per alzare la testa, e sentì la sua stessa voce roca come il suo corpo. “Più o meno, sì. Cioè, credo che abbia ricevuto qualche aiuto, per esempio da James che gli ha dato quella possibilità, ma… lui l’ha colta.”  
“Merita rispetto per questo.”  
Harry si costrinse a respirare. “Mi ha detto che è innamorato di me. Proprio oggi.”  
Non c’era sorpresa nell’espressione di Niall; si limitò ad annuire. “Già. Dopo ieri sera, con il modo in cui ti guardava… L’avevo immaginato. Cosa hai risposto?”  
Harry fece una risata vuota. “Che non gli credevo.” Nel momento in cui lo pronunciò, suonò davvero orribile, e si affrettò ad aggiungere, “Perché sapevo che stava ancora nascondendo qualcosa, quindi ho pensato che non si fidasse di me, e se non si fidava di me… Non so cosa stessi pensando. Ho capito tutta la storia della prostituzione solo dopo, e se l’avessi saputo–” Si interruppe bruscamente.  
Per alcuni secondi, rimasero entrambi in silenzio. La musica stava ancora filtrando da qualche parte nell’appartamento, e Harry fu grato per quel piccolo squarcio di normalità.  
“Lo sai,” disse Niall piano, un incrocio tra l’incredulità e lo sconforto. “se fosse vero, se tu avessi ragione… Cazzo. Tu e lui sareste uno scandalo enorme. Il Principe con un gigolò.”  
“Ex gigolò,” lo corresse Harry. Anche se l’avesse specificato, sapeva che sarebbe stata una distinzione minima per la maggior parte della gente.  
“In ogni caso, sarebbe vergognoso. Alla gente non interesserebbe ciò che ha fatto da allora, quanto è maledettamente migliorato. Si focalizzerebbero soltanto su quel piccolo dettaglio.”  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo di quel che pensano degli sconosciuti,” buttò fuori Harry. “Loro non sanno niente. Non conoscono me, non conoscono lui, e di certo non conoscono noi.” Poi scosse la testa, incurvando le spalle. “A parte che, cioè. Non c’è nessun noi. Ovviamente.”  
Il tono di Niall era privo di giudizio. “Quindi se si scoprisse che hai ragione, se è davvero stato un gigolò… Lo vorresti lo stesso. Non saresti minimamente infastidito?”  
La domanda prese Harry contropiede. Poteva affermare con certezza che non avrebbe fatto la differenza? Che non avrebbe cambiato per niente la sua opinione nei confronti di Louis?  
Temporeggiando, Harry afferrò il bicchiere e buttò giù il sapore amaro nella sua bocca con un po’ di succo. Merda, quella situazione era… Dio. Era solo… un po’ difficile da digerire. C’erano stati degli sconosciuti con le mani su tutto il corpo di Louis, sconosciuti che non erano Harry. Dozzine di loro, forse centinaia. E sarebbe stato diverso se Louis avesse _voluto_ tutto quello, se avesse avuto tutti quei rapporti occasionali solo per il gusto di farli, perché lo facevano stare bene. Perché si era divertito.  
I piccoli indizi che Harry aveva raccolto gli suggerivano che Louis non si fosse divertito.  
Ma il fatto era che… Il fatto era che, anche se Louis aveva offerto il suo corpo in cambio di soldi, quello non cambiava chi era diventato. Il che… oh. Era quello che aveva inteso prima, quando aveva detto che Harry lo conosceva, che Harry sapeva chi fosse _in quel momento_? Come se avesse messo una pietra sul passato.  
 Con cautela, Harry posò nuovamente il bicchiere nello stesso identico punto di prima, un anello di condensa a lasciare il segno.  
“Odierei,” cominciò, a malapena udibile, “che tutte quelle persone abbiano potuto toccarlo senza meritarselo. Quando lui probabilmente non lo voleva nemmeno. Odierei il fatto che possa essersi trovato ad un punto in cui pensava di non avere altra scelta, e vorrei aver potuto cambiare le cose. Ma…” Voltando la testa, Harry incontrò lo sguardo di Niall e lo sostenne, sentendo la sua voce acquistare un pizzico di sicurezza. “Ma se è una parte di ciò che l’ha formato, allora è una parte di _lui_. Quindi…”  
Niall gli rivolse un sorriso sincero. “Sei innamorato di lui.”  
Oh.  
Le parole rimbalzarono nella testa di Harry, scatenando una tempesta e scombussolando il suo senso dell’equilibrio. Qualcosa cedette nel suo stomaco, come una caduta in picchiata a rallentatore. “Sono innamorato di lui,” confermò, inespressivo. Poi, “Oddio. Che cosa devo fare?”  
L’ultima parte venne fuori terrorizzata. Strinse la spalla di Niall, sentendosi disorientato e con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, estremamente agitato.  
Niall coprì la mano di Harry con la sua. “Lo sai, se c’è una cosa che ho imparato, è che una comunicazione sincera ti salva da un sacco di problemi. Non si tratta di orgoglio, o di avere il controllo della situazione o qualche cazzata del genere. Non c’entra nulla. È solo che…” Fece una pausa, poi scrollò appena le spalle. “Si tratta di quel che vi rende felici entrambi. E se ti ha già detto che è innamorato di te, mi sembra giusto ricambiare il favore.”  
“Mi ha detto di amarmi appena prima di dirmi che non aveva importanza.” Il ricordo penetrò attraverso la foschia nel cervello di Harry come un coltello affilato. Louis aveva preso la sua decisione. Anche se amava Harry, non voleva l’esposizione pubblica conseguente a una relazione – e Harry non poteva biasimarlo.  
L’attenzione e i giudizi costanti sarebbero già stati un prezzo alto per loro, anche per qualcuno senza il passato di Louis. Avrebbe significato sacrificare una fetta di normalità per Harry, e lui ricordò le sue stesse parole di quelli che sembravano anni prima quando in realtà, non erano state più che poche e brevi settimane. _Mostrami quel ragazzo che mi rimarrebbe accanto una volta che i media comincerebbero a dargli la caccia_.  
Per Louis, il prezzo potenziale era molto più alto.  
“Certo che ha importanza,” disse Niall, un eco della stessa risposta di Harry alle parole di Louis.  
Abbandonandosi sul fianco di Niall, Harry sospirò. Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che si era sentito così svuotato. “No.” Scosse la testa. “No, non ce l’ha. E non ha importanza che io lo ricambi. Non vuole la visibilità, e devo rispettare la sua scelta. Se glielo dicessi… Lo metterei solo sotto pressione. Non sarebbe giusto.”  
“Niente di tutto questo è giusto, maledizione.” Niall mormorò una debole imprecazione, rimanendo in silenzio per un attimo prima di chiedere, “Chi sta proteggendo, comunque? Se stesso o te? E non credi che abbia il _diritto_ di sapere quel che provi, magari?”  
Dio, se era stanco. Così tanto, tanto stanco. Harry voleva dormire per un secolo. “Non lo so. Non so più niente ormai. Tutto quello che so è che questa… Che questa cosa tra me e Louis non accadrà.”  
“Hai appena detto che non ti importa delle opinioni di merda degli estranei.”  
“Mi importa se lo fanno a pezzi.” Harry si accoccolò ulteriormente contro Niall. “Io ci sono abituato, alle attenzioni e a tutto il resto, ma lui no. Non potrei mai costringerlo a sopportare tutto questo.”  
“Quanto odio questa situazione,” sussurrò Niall. Con una risata bagnata, Harry posò la testa sul petto dell’amico e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Siamo in due.”  
Niall non replicò, ma le sue braccia tornarono attorno alle spalle di Harry, attirandolo in uno stretto abbraccio. Rilassandosi al contatto, Harry aspettò che il calore gli penetrasse attraverso i vestiti.  
   
**  
   
Louis si era trascinato fuori dalla doccia e si era infilato nel letto ancora nudo e bagnato, e non l’aveva lasciato per il resto della giornata. Aveva sognato ombre. Di pelle bianca e delle sue mani intrecciate tra ricci castani.  
Quel lunedì, fu la prima persona ad arrivare in ufficio. Quando Perrie arrivò mezz’ora più tardi, si gelò alla vista del ragazzo nel cucinino – lo stesso cucinino dove Louis aveva discusso con Harry quel giorno in cui era tornato nella vita di Louis. Era davvero passato meno di un mese? Tre settimane, Dio. Era tutto quel che ci era voluto per sconvolgere la vita di Louis?  
“Sei un fantasma?” chiese Perrie, appoggiando il fianco contro lo stipite della porta. “Non sei _mai_ arrivato qui prima di me. È l’apocalisse?”  
“Gli zombie busseranno alla porta tra meno di cinque minuti.” Louis si impegnò intensamente per rivolgerle un sorriso che sapeva sarebbe risultato sghembo, lontano dall’essere convincente. Capì di averci preso quando lei gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato.  
“Che paura,” fu tutto quel che disse lei, però. Fece un cenno della testa verso il bollitore. “Vuoi che ti prepari una tazza di tè? Sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno.”  
“Già,” le disse Louis.  
Non aggiunse altro, e Perrie non chiese. Perché quello era il modo in cui funzionavano le cose lì. Era parte del loro tacito accordo.  
Un mese prima, Louis non avrebbe mai pensato di metterlo in dubbio.  
Con una tazza di tè fumante, si ritirò nel suo ufficio e si mise a scorrere tra le sue mail. Alcune di loro erano rimasugli della settimana precedente, faccende in sospeso, persone che avevano contattato Louis riguardo il suo coinvolgimento nel coming out di Harry. Le reindirizzò tutte a Nick.  
Liam arrivò poco dopo le nove, e non passò neanche dal suo ufficio prima di fare un salto da Louis. Abbandonandosi sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania, si sporse in avanti, entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo e una ruga preoccupata tra le sopracciglia. “Amico, stai bene? Ieri ho cercato di contattarti, lo sai?”  
Oh. Sì, giusto. Ora che Liam glielo faceva notare, Louis si ricordò che non caricava il telefono da venerdì. Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo. “Scusami,” disse ad alta voce. “Dev’essermi morta la batteria. E sì, sto bene.”  
Gli occhi di Liam si assottigliarono nello studiare Louis. “Non stai bene.”  
Dopo pochi secondi, Louis distolse lo sguardo, cercando di focalizzarsi sul cursore del suo mouse che vagava sullo sfondo del computer – una foto dei giocatori della squadra nazionale inglese stretti l’uno all’altro prima della partita. In quel momento, la loro sconfitta da parte dell’Italia sembrava assurdamente insignificante.  
“ _Starò_ bene,” rettificò Louis, tornando a guardare Liam. “Mi servirà solo un po’ di tempo per lasciarmelo alle spalle, quindi se nell’immediato futuro mi comporterò un po’ da stronzo… Ti chiedo già scusa, okay?”  
Liam sollevò le spalle, un mezzo sorriso a tirare gli angoli della sua bocca. “Niente di nuovo. Ma non mi hai ancora detto davvero cosa sia successo.”  
“Preferirei non… Non pensarci, capisci? Non può funzionare, è così e basta, davvero. Voglio che Harry sia felice, e io non… non sono io. Non sono la persona che può renderlo felice.” Louis cercò di ignorare la ferita aperta sul suo petto. “Che mi dici di te e Zayn? Cosa mi sono perso?”  
Era palese che Liam volesse insistere per ottenere più informazioni, ma alla fine si limitò a intrecciare i loro piedi sotto la scrivania. “Domenica mi ha accompagnato a casa, e poi è rimasto tutto il giorno.” Nonostante il suo tono fosse casuale, c’era un luccichio felice nei suoi occhi che fece respirare Louis un po’ più facilmente di quanto avesse mai fatto da quando, il sabato precedente, aveva lasciato casa di Harry.  
“Immagino che sia rimasto anche per la notte?” domandò, e Liam sorrise, tenero e dolce.  
“Forse.”  
In risposta, Louis gli diede un calcio leggero al piede. Liam ricambiò, poi lasciò il suo piede appoggiato contro quello di Louis, le caviglie incrociate. “Ehi,” disse, improvvisamente di nuovo serio. “Lo sai che se c’è qualcosa che posso fare…”  
“Lo so,” gli disse Louis, e lo sapeva davvero. Non era mai stato più sicuro della loro amicizia come in quel momento, e pensò che fosse un’altra cosa per cui avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Harry – anche se Louis non poteva averlo, la sua presenza temporanea aveva portato a un cambiamento in meglio nell’amicizia con Liam.  
“Okay,” disse Liam. “L’importante è che tu lo sappia.”  
“Lo so.” Questa volta, il sorriso di Louis non sembrò così tanto una parodia. “Ma credo che non ci sia più niente da fare, davvero. Ho bisogno di tempo, e basta.”  
Nonostante Liam avesse ricambiato il sorriso, non sembrò convinto. Louis fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo.  
   
**  
   
Il lavoro era una benedizione.  
James quel martedì accettò un nuovo incarico, un politico che sosteneva di essere stato accusato ingiustamente di corruzione, e Louis si immerse nel caso. Quel mercoledì, arrivò a casa quando il Cile era già in vantaggio di due goal sulla Spagna, guardando il secondo tempo della partita con sguardo vacuo prima di buttarsi a letto e crollare in un sonno esausto.  
Si trascinò fuori dalle coperte quel giovedì, sentendosi come se avesse preso l’influenza, debole e disorientato. Per le otto, era di nuovo in ufficio.  
James lo mandò a fare una commissione nel tardo pomeriggio e gli vietò espressamente di tornare al lavoro. Ma andava bene così; la partita dell’Inghilterra era fissata per le otto, e Louis si era già messo d’accordo con Liam per incontrarsi al pub sotto casa dell’amico in tempo per il calcio d’inizio.  
Louis arrivò con trenta minuti di anticipo. Prendendo posto al bancone, ordinò patatine e una birra, poi si voltò verso il grande schermo appeso al muro, il solito commentario pre-partita a inquadrare il crescente pubblico. _I nostri ragazzi devono vincere questo match o possono iniziare a fare i bagagli, la tensione è alle stelle_. Louis stava ascoltando solo da un orecchio.  
Quando sentì pronunciare il nome di Harry, però, riportò immediatamente tutta la sua attenzione verso lo schermo.  
Alcune delle dichiarazioni precedenti gli erano sfuggite, ma divenne subito chiaro che i presentatori stavano riepilogando le polemiche riguardo al fatto che Harry avesse intenzione di assistere alla terza partita della fase a gironi. Alcuni conservatori – stupidi stronzi _teste di cazzo_ – sostenevano che la sua sessualità non lo rendesse più un idoneo rappresentante del pubblico inglese. “Ora, qui noi potremmo prendere una posizione,” disse Gary Lineker, rivolgendosi alla telecamera. “Ma perché non lasciamo rispondere direttamente Sua Altezza Reale?”  
E il viso di Harry riempì lo schermo.  
Louis sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. Stringendo le dita attorno al bicchiere, si beò di quella vista – quel nervoso tirarsi indietro i capelli, le sue labbra rosse un po’ screpolate. Un sorriso incerto. Lo schermo sfasava tutti i colori e tingeva il verde degli occhi di Harry con sfumature di blu.  
Quando Harry parlò, la sua voce lenta e profonda risuonò nello stomaco di Louis. “Credo che molte persone tendano a dimenticare di proposito che questo Paese è eterogeneo. Nel senso…” Harry fece una pausa per sollevare la testa. “Ci sono atei bianchi e protestanti neri, sapete. Ci sono alcuni che sono nati con i soldi e un titolo e altri che sono nati da genitori che hanno appena perso il lavoro; ci sono alcuni che sono gay e altri che sono etero e alcuni che non sono nessuno dei due.” Il sorriso si allargò, Harry sembrò acquistare sicurezza con ogni parola. “Ci sono occhi blu e occhi castani e occhi verdi, e facciamo tutti parte di questo Paese. Non sei tenuto a rientrare nel concetto di normalità per farne parte. Pertanto,” il suo sguardo trovò la telecamera, chiaro e diretto. “Mi considero un rappresentante perfettamente adeguato di questa nazione. La ringrazio.”  
Il video si concluse, e Louis inspirò bruscamente. A un certo punto aveva cominciato a stringere il bancone, e lo realizzò solo quando le sue nocche diventarono bianche; si apprestò ad allentare lentamente la presa, posando con cautela il suo bicchiere.  
“Devo ammetterlo,” osservò qualcuno. “Quel ragazzino ha le palle.”  
Louis lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle per individuare la fonte, un uomo pelato quasi sulla cinquantina, una camicia a quadri sbottonata sopra una canottiera bianca e sporca. Si era rivolto a un tizio più o meno della sua età, i vestiti simili ai suoi, che gli rispose con una risata di scherno. “Be’. Di certo si è allenato a toccare le palle, se capisci che intendo.”  
“Sinceramente non me ne frega un cazzo di quel che fa il Principe nel suo tempo libero. O di chi si fa. Può essere gay quanto gli pare, per quanto mi riguarda.” L’uomo che aveva parlato per primo sollevò la sua birra in un brindisi. “L’unica cosa che mi interessa è metterlo nel culo all’Uruguay. Metterglielo _a fondo_.”  
“Ma sentitelo,” disse il secondo, e Louis si voltò dall’altra parte. Il suo cuore era troppo grande per il suo petto, pronto a esplodere, così tante parole sulla punta della lingua. Voleva intromettersi e dire a quei tizi quanto Harry fosse bello, quanto fosse in gamba e sincero; _non puoi biasimarmi se ho perso la testa per te_. Invece, Louis tirò fuori il cellulare e aprì un nuovo messaggio, scrivendo, ‘ _Ti amo così tanto._ ’  
Fu sul punto di inviarlo.  
Poi sospirò, quelle stesse parole bloccate in gola e cancellò il messaggio, lettera dopo lettera. Lo sostituì con, ‘ _Sono così fiero di te._ ’  
Cancellò anche quello, e spense il cellulare. Prendendo un lungo sorso della sua birra, aspettò che Liam lo raggiungesse.  
   
**  
   
L’Inghilterra perse contro l’Uruguay. Le loro possibilità di passare la fase a gironi erano vicine allo zero.  
A Louis non importava quasi per niente.  
   
**  
   
La gente si era dispersa velocemente dopo la partita. Quando Louis e Liam uscirono in strada, la trovarono buia e deserta, silenziosa non appena la porta del pub si chiuse dietro di loro. Louis rabbrividì alla brezza fresca, e Liam gli si avvicinò ulteriormente. Dopo un momento di riflessione, Louis avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita e si rintanò contro il suo fianco.  
“Ehi,” disse Liam. Anche se la sua voce era bassa, risuonò nella notte silenziosa. “Ti va di dormire da me? Così non devi prendere la metro con tutta la gente che torna ubriaca dalla partita.”  
Dio, sì… una possibilità per Louis di evitare il suo appartamento che in qualche modo, dopo quattro giorni, aveva ancora tracce della colonia di Harry. Sarebbe potuto andare dritto al lavoro il giorno dopo, cambiarsi con dei vestiti puliti che teneva in ufficio.  
“Sarebbe magnifico,” disse a Liam. “Grazie.”  
“Ma figurati.”  
Insieme, si incamminarono verso l’appartamento di Liam. Nonostante non fosse particolarmente tardi, le dieci appena passate, la città era incredibilmente silenziosa attorno a loro, come nel periodo successivo a una catastrofe. Louis immaginò che le cose apparissero diverse nei soliti centri di attività, dove i turisti andavano e venivano a tutte le ore e i gruppi chiassosi stavano probabilmente bevendo per dimenticare la delusione della partita. Ma lì, in quel momento, era facile immaginare che il mondo avesse rallentato per un po’, giusto il tempo necessario per riprendere fiato.  
Stavano camminando in silenzio da qualche minuto quando Liam parlò di nuovo. “Giusto perché tu lo sappia, amico… Harry domani parte con Zayn e Niall. Ho promesso a Zayn che sarei andato a salutarlo all’aeroporto e pensavo che… la vicina mi presta la sua macchina. Pensavo che magari volessi provare di nuovo a parlare con Harry. Potresti guidare tu?”  
Il ridicolo cuore di Louis perse due battiti. Mantenne la voce ferma. “Ti presta la sua macchina? Ma almeno ce l’hai la patente?”  
“È solo che non mi piace guidare.” Liam sembrò a disagio. “Non è tipo… non è tipo un trauma o qualcosa del genere, ma diciamo che mi ricorda delle cose, quindi evito se posso.”  
Cose, gli ricordava delle _cose_. Louis voleva disperatamente chiedergli qualcosa, solo che avrebbe significato raccontare alcuni dei suoi segreti in cambio. Pensò che a quel punto, non si sarebbe fatto problemi. Forse. Solo… non quella sera. Non quando il viso di Harry sullo schermo era ancora troppo fresco nella sua memoria.  
 _Non sei tenuto a rientrare nel concetto di normalità per farne parte_.  
“L’ho notato,” disse Louis alla fine. “Sarebbe domani mattina, quindi?”  
“Sì, il volo parte alle otto. Ma non _devi_ per forza,” si affrettò ad aggiungere Liam. “Puoi rimanere da me in ogni caso, ma pensavo che… o puoi rimanere in macchina, se preferisci. Per evitare Harry.”  
Sarebbe stata l’ultima possibilità per Louis di vedere Harry di persona prima di due intere settimane. O più a lungo, _molto_ di più, a seconda di quando sarebbe ricapitata l’occasione per loro di vedersi una volta che Harry fosse tornato. A quel punto, il loro unico collegamento sarebbe stato attraverso Liam e Zayn.  
Louis avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere.  
“Posso guidare,” disse. “Non sono sicuro di voler vedere Harry, ma… Sì, posso tranquillamente guidare. Salutarlo all’aeroporto, però… un po’ sdolcinato, no? Da carie nei denti. Significa che siete ufficiali adesso?”  
“Più o meno?” Liam portò il braccio attorno alla spalla di Louis, il tono esitante. “Non è come… in realtà non ne abbiamo mai parlato. È uno dei motivi per cui voglio vederlo, ad essere sinceri. Devo essere sicuro di non star ingigantendo le cose.”  
Stringendo appena il fianco di Liam, Louis gli sorrise. “No, sono abbastanza sicuro che tu sia perfettamente a posto. In effetti, sai, c’è una cosa che Harry–” Louis deglutì. “Harry mi ha detto che Zayn non è una persona gelosa. Forse dovresti testare questa teoria.”  
Liam fu così gentile da non commentare il modo in cui la voce di Louis si era addolcita di malinconia al nome di Harry. Invece, scrollò una spalla. “Non voglio fargli i giochetti mentali, in realtà.”  
“È molto nobile da parte tua.”  
“Sto imparando.” Liam fece scontrare i loro fianchi. “Non è un po’ d’ispirazione, il modo in cui quei tre sono così aperti l’uno con l’altro? Come se non ci fosse niente di cui aver paura, come se fosse normale lasciare che qualcun altro veda tutto di te. Ti fa riflettere, no?”  
“Già.” Louis inspirò profondamente, sentendo la notte crescere attorno a lui. “Scusami se ti ho tenuto lontano da lui stasera. Sono sicuro che avrebbe voluto che tu guardassi la partita con lui.”  
“Non essere ridicolo,” disse Liam con fermezza. “Come se ti lasciassi ad affrontare tutta questa situazione da solo. Non ho intenzione di lasciare che una qualche relazione si metta tra me e il mio migliore amico, okay?”  
Louis gli voleva un bene dell’anima.  
“Sei un cretino,” gli comunicò.  
Liam sbuffò una risata e strinse la presa. “Ti voglio bene anch’io, amico.”  
   
**  
   
“Smettila di agitarti,” ordinò Niall. “Ha detto che sarà qui, e non sarà qui prima se consumi il tuo orologio.”  
“Puoi consumare un orologio controllandolo troppo?” domandò Harry.  
Zayn ricompensò entrambi con un’occhiata indifferente e sprimacciò distrattamente il cuscino. La loro sala d’attesa privata nel Windsor Suite di Heathrow era inondata di luce, vuota a parte loro tre, Zach di guardia fuori dalla porta e in attesa dei loro passaporti stampati.  
“E se non avesse capito le mie indicazioni?” Zayn si accigliò.  
“Porca puttana, Zayn. Stiamo parlando di _Liam_.” Niall prese un biscotto e continuò a parlare, masticando. “Probabilmente avrà mappato tutte le uscite di emergenza e i percorsi alternativi prima ancora che tu gli dicessi da dove entrare.”  
Quello servì a rilassare Zayn, e Harry si rilassò con lui. Avevano circa cinquanta minuti prima della partenza, almeno trenta prima di essere accompagnati dalla scorta privata direttamente sull’aereo. Due settimane lontani da Londra, lontani dal Paese, lontani da tutto. Grazie a Dio.  
Un leggero bussare alla porta fece girare di scatto la testa di Zayn. La responsabile della sala d’attesa fece il suo ingresso un secondo dopo, splendida nel suo vestito rosso, un sorriso esperto sul suo volto. “Scusatemi, signori. Mr Liam Payne e Mr Louis Tomlinson sono qui per vedervi.”  
Harry sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi, lo stomaco sobbalzare.  
Louis. Cosa ci faceva _Louis_ lì? _Perché_ era lì? E come diamine… aveva un documento falso per superare i controlli? Probabilmente sì; James era dalla sua parte, aveva sicuramente fatto un buon lavoro.  
Perché era _lì_?  
Probabilmente era arrivato con Liam. Ma allora avrebbe potuto aspettare fuori, giusto?  
“Li faccia entrare, per favore,” disse Niall, prima che Harry avesse il tempo di elaborare l’idea di vedere di nuovo Louis. Prima che avesse il tempo di ricomporsi e rilassare i suoi lineamenti in un’espressione sufficientemente calma.  
   
**  
   
Quindi, c’era una zona extra-special VIP per la creme de la creme, tutta pavimenti marmorei e tappeti lussuosi e un discreto numero di salette private, isolata dalla zona degli altri viaggiatori. Louis non poteva dire di essere sorpreso, ma l’ambiente esclusivo non aiutò a placare il suo battito.  
“Stai bene?” bisbigliò Liam.  
“Definisci ‘bene,’” rispose Louis, in un tono altrettanto basso, nonostante dubitasse che la donna che si era presentata come la responsabile di quel particolare angolo di discreta stravaganza non se ne fosse accorta. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare in macchina. Cazzo, doveva essere stato un attacco di follia temporanea che l’aveva spinto a seguire Liam per nessun motivo tranne che per il vago bisogno di vedere di nuovo Harry, un’ultima volta prima che Louis si imponesse di lasciarlo andare.  
Giusto. Perché torturarsi con ciò che non poteva avere era chiaramente un bel modo di farlo.  
“Bene nel senso di–” Liam si interruppe quando si trovarono faccia a faccia con Zach. Louis cercò di nascondersi dietro Liam senza farsi notare.  
Poteva ancora voltarsi e scappare via. Eccetto per il fatto che dovevano aver detto a Harry che Louis era lì, quindi sarebbe stato un atto da codardi. Non che Louis fosse sulla buona strada per vincere un premio per il suo coraggio, ma… Gesù, fanculo tutto.  
Entrò subito dopo Liam e mantenne lo sguardo sul pavimento, fermandosi non appena ebbe varcato la soglia e mormorando un saluto. Stringendo appena la spalla di Louis, Liam si diresse verso Zayn. Solo quando se ne fu andato, Louis alzò lo sguardo.  
Harry lo stava fissando, gli occhi spalancati. Louis lo fissò di rimando.  
Con i vestiti larghi e con la luce a penetrare attraverso le finestre dietro di lui, Harry era la cosa più bella che Louis avesse mai visto. I ricci gli sfioravano le tempie, e persino attraverso la stanza, Louis riusciva a distinguere il verde chiaro dei suoi occhi, non più perso nella versione digitale. Louis era a malapena cosciente del fatto che anche Niall fosse lì, che Zayn e Liam stessero parlando, ma la sua attenzione era limitata a Harry che si stava alzando dalla sua poltrona, lo sguardo ancora fisso su Louis.  
Qualcosa era cambiato, pensò vagamente Louis. La rassegnazione, forse. Sì, ecco cos’era cambiato – quando Harry aveva lasciato l’appartamento di Louis, era apparso rassegnato; in quel momento, invece, appariva disperatamente speranzoso.  
Il petto di Louis gli faceva male. Non si mosse dalla sua posizione vicino alla porta mentre osservava Harry avvicinarsi. Sentì le dita intorpidite dalla voglia di allungare la mano e toccarlo, il corpo appesantito dalla mancanza di ogni diritto di poterlo più fare.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” chiese Harry, la voce ridotta a un debole gracchiare. Oh Dio. Louis non era pronto per quello. Neanche un centinaio di decenni l’avrebbe potuto preparare.  
Non sapeva cosa dire. Non sapeva più nulla ormai.  
“Mi dispiace,” riuscì a dire. “Non sarei dovuto venire.”  
Harry deglutì. “Hai ancora paura, quindi,” disse piano. La luce scomparve dai suoi occhi, e sembrò come guardare un incidente a rallentatore, come quando il sole scompare dietro una coltre di nuvole. Ed era tutta colpa di Louis.  
Non sarebbe dovuto andare, _cazzo_.  
“Mi dispiace,” ripeté. La sua gola bruciava con tutte le parole che non poteva dire, _ancora paura, hai ancora paura_ , e sì, cazzo, _era così_. Non era mai stato più terrorizzato di così. Harry rimase in silenzio, guardando Louis con la tristezza nascosta agli angoli degli occhi, rannicchiato in se stesso, e Louis lo voleva così tanto, _così tanto_.  
“Vorrei–” Louis si interruppe all’improvviso.  
“Anche io,” bisbigliò Harry. “Vorrei che fosse semplice.”  
 _Vorrei poter riscrivere la mia storia per te_ , pensò Louis. Scosse quasi impercettibilmente la testa e si voltò, riuscendo a malapena a pronunciare un debole, “Dì a Liam che lo aspetto in macchina, per favore.”  
Harry lo lasciò andare senza una parola. Louis non sapeva perché si fosse aspettato qualcosa di diverso.  
   
**  
   
Nel momento in cui la porta si chiuse, Harry tornò alla sua poltrona, si sedette con tutta la disinvoltura possibile – e poi rovinò l’effetto afflosciandosi su se stesso, strizzando forte gli occhi nel tentativo di non piangere. Quasi all’istante, Niall si strinse al suo fianco, e poi anche Zayn fu lì con un tocco gentile sulla sua nuca e la voce in un mormorio rassicurante.  
“Merda,” disse Liam, spaesato e sorpreso, e oh, già, Liam era ancora lì e aveva dovuto assistere al crollo di Harry. Non aveva importanza. Niente aveva importanza.  
 _Vorrei_. Riecheggiò nella mente di Harry. _Vorrei. Vorrei. Vorrei._  
   
**  
   
In genere, Louis era bravo ad allontanare tutti i suoi pensieri fino a farli diventare un rumore di sottofondo nel retro della sua mente. Sembrò che Harry l’avesse privato anche di quella sua ultima risorsa.  
Cazzo. _Cazzo_. Qualsiasi cosa Louis avesse sperato di ottenere vedendo Harry ancora una volta… A cosa stava _pensando_? Rannicchiato nel sedile del conducente, Louis trattenne il respiro fino a che non sentì i polmoni riempirsi di sangue, poi espirò. Lo ripeté.  
Per quando Liam spalancò lo sportello del passeggero, il respiro di Louis si era stabilizzato, e il suo cuore non stava più cercando di squarciargli il petto. Lentamente, si raddrizzò sul suo sedile e aprì le palpebre, per trovare Liam chino a fissarlo.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio che gli pulsò nelle vene, Liam scivolò sul sedile. La sua voce era impassibile. “Mi hai mentito.”  
Quando mai avrebbe… oh. Okay, il modo in cui l’aveva fatto passare, in cui l’aveva deliberatamente fatto passare per impedire a Liam di indagare più a fondo… Ovvio che Liam avesse creduto che la separazione fosse stata una decisione di Harry. “Non ho mentito,” disse Louis con prudenza. La penombra del parcheggio sotterraneo gli annebbiava il cervello.  
Liam sbuffò una risata sarcastica, un suono affilato dal dolore. “Hai lasciato intendere che non ti volesse, e che, tipo… hai detto che non puoi renderlo felice. Il che è _proprio_ una stronzata, perché quel tipo è–”  
“Gli ho detto che sono innamorato di lui,” lo interruppe Louis. “Non mi ha risposto.”  
Il cipiglio di Liam era profondo e ostinato. “Non ha alcun senso. Quel tipo è perdutamente innamorato di te.”  
Il cuore di Louis ebbe una dolorosa fitta, tutto si fermò bruscamente. Gli ci volle un momento affinché le parole successive di Liam lo raggiungessero.  
“Cioè,” Liam sembrava impotente, “il modo in cui ti stai comportando, pensavo fosse stato lui a spezzarti il cuore. Ma tutta questa situazione l’ha colpito tanto quanto ha colpito te. Louis, _stava piangendo_. Ed è a causa tua.”  
No. No, no, no.  
Louis non riusciva a _pensare_.  
Buttò fuori parole oltre la sensazione di soffocamento che gli aveva stretto la gola. La macchina lo faceva sentire claustrofobico. “Gli passerà.”  
Liam rimase in silenzio per diversi secondi, studiando Louis con uno sguardo profondo. Quando parlò, il tono fu insolitamente serio. “Già. Alla fine, sì. Ma _tu_ ti rendi conto di cosa significhi? È il cucciolo del Paese, amico. Se dovesse dimenticarti – _quando_ lo farà, a un certo punto…” Scosse la testa. “Non potrai evitarlo. Sarà su tutti i giornali, lui con qualcun altro. Sei pronto a una cosa del genere? Vederlo sorridere a qualcun altro, baciare qualcun altro…”  
“Smettila,” lo interruppe Louis. Non riusciva a far entrare abbastanza aria nei polmoni. “ _Smettila_.”  
Liam strinse la spalla di Louis, la sua presa così forte da essere quasi dolorosa. “Spiegami,” disse. “Perché non lo capisco, cazzo. Perché ti stai privando dell’unica cosa che ti abbia mai veramente visto volere per te stesso?”  
 _Perché non c’è speranza. Perché lo distruggerei_.  
“Perché sono… C’è…” Rimanendo in silenzio, Louis affondò più giù nel sedile, un peso nauseante nello stomaco.  
Liam lasciò cadere la sua mano e si appoggiò allo schienale, allontanandosi appena. La sua voce trasportava delusione. “Cazzo, Louis. Smetterai mai di scappare?”  
Una piccola e maligna parte di Louis voleva rispondere, chiamare Liam un maledetto ipocrita che non aveva nessun diritto di scagliare pietre. Ma… Gesù Cristo, cazzo, non era così. Se Louis avesse condiviso una fetta del suo passato, sapeva che Liam sarebbe stato pronto, l’avrebbe affiancato passo dopo passo. Il contrario… non necessariamente.  
Louis sentì lo stomaco pieno d’ansia, pesante e gonfio come i suoi polmoni. “Ti racconto i miei se tu mi racconti i tuoi,” gli uscì.  
Ci vollero parecchi secondi affinché Liam capisse, poi sorrise. In qualche modo, Louis riuscì a ricambiare. Il suo corpo si rilassò appena.  
   
**  
   
Mentre Louis guidava verso casa, Liam fece una chiamata per far sapere a James che non sarebbero stati in ufficio prima di mezzogiorno. Parcheggiarono la macchina e indugiarono di fronte alla porta di casa di Liam per un imbarazzante momento, la realtà della loro imminente conversazione a pressare su Louis. Liam appariva altrettanto incerto.  
“Che ne dici,” suggerì Louis, “se prendiamo del tè e facciamo colazione da qualche parte? E poi magari… camminiamo e basta?”  
“Va benissimo,” disse Liam rapidamente. L’idea di muoversi mentre parlavano sembrava calmare Liam tanto quanto aveva calmato Louis.  
Scesero le scale in silenzio, vicini, e si fermarono al bar in fondo alla strada. Tazze di cartone fumanti e brioche alla mano, uscirono nuovamente all’esterno. Il peggio dell’ora di punta del mattino era passato, il sole a riscaldare i loro volti con la promessa di una giornata limpida e soleggiata.  
“Sinistra o destra?” chiese Louis sottovoce, e Liam contrasse le spalle.  
“Non ha importanza, non credi?”  
“No. In realtà no.” Senza un motivo particolare, Louis girò a sinistra e sorseggiò con attenzione il suo tè caldo nel cominciare a camminare, Liam a seguirlo. Un altro minuto si trascinò in silenzio, meno imbarazzante ora che non stavano più lì in piedi, la tensione tra loro più consapevole, esitante.  
Fu Liam che ruppe il silenzio. Inspirò profondamente, ingoiando un morso della sua brioche ai cereali e dall’aspetto disgustosamente sano. “Allora. Comincio io?”  
Louis strappò un pezzo della propria brioche al caramello. “Se dovessi tirare a indovinare,” lanciò un’occhiata al profilo di Liam. “Direi che lavoravi per il governo. Hackeraggio di quelle robe di computer, probabilmente.”  
“Robe di computer?” ripeté Liam, una piega divertita nella sua voce anche se la sua espressione si irrigidì per un attimo, un lampo di malessere nei suoi occhi.  
“Robe di computer.” Confermò Louis. Voltando alla sua destra, spinse Liam in direzione del Tamigi. “Ad ogni modo, questo non spiega perché tu abbia, tipo, una specie di formazione militare. A meno che non sia il protocollo standard, non lo so. E perché tu ci tenga così tanto a sederti dalla parte del passeggero.”  
“È una questione di controllo,” disse Liam. “Tipo, non ho subito qualche trauma o qualcosa del genere, e _so_ come si guida, ma…” Le sue parole erano più lente del solito, quasi come il modo diligente in cui Harry costruiva le frasi, come un bambino che assembla le costruzioni. “È solo che per un po’ di tempo, mi ricordava troppo quel che ero solito fare, quindi ho evitato. E ora sono passati anni dall’ultima volta in cui sono stato effettivamente dietro al volante, quindi mi sento un po’ a disagio per quel motivo. Mi piacerebbe comunque avere ancora la possibilità di intervenire, se qualcosa dovesse andare storto.”  
“Andare storto in che modo?”  
“Solo, uhm. Tipo, gente che spara alle ruote. Che insegue la nostra macchina.”  
“Giusto.” Louis tossì. “Il solito.”  
“Lo so che non è più una preoccupazione reale.” Il viso di Liam si torse per l’imbarazzo, e Louis desiderò prendersi a calci.  
“Scusami,” si affrettò a dire. “Non era mia intenzione… sminuirlo. Sul serio. Faccio solo un po’ fatica ad afferrare il concetto. Fare qualcosa in cui questa è una valida eventualità, tipo, _in che modo_?”  
“Io ero quello che guidava.” Liam si interruppe per prendere un sorso di tè, il vapore che risaliva mentre lui soffiava sulla superficie. La sua fronte si accigliò mentre sembrò alla ricerca di un modo per continuare. “Quello sullo sfondo, sai? Il guidatore che si sdoppia come una guardia del corpo, che accede agli incontri sulla scia di diplomatici o cose del genere. È così facile dimenticarsi delle persone sullo sfondo.” Non c’era amarezza nel suo tono di voce; stava semplicemente constatando un fatto. “Mi permetteva di sgattaiolare via e ottenere informazioni, quel genere di cose che interessano un governo.”  
Porca puttana. Sì, non era poi così lontano da quel che Louis aveva già sospettato, ma sentirlo dalla fonte faceva comunque la differenza.  
Lasciò che l’informazione si sedimentasse tra loro per qualche minuto mentre si avvicinavano alla Tate Modern, l’edificio di mattoni con la sua ciminiera imponente contro il cielo azzurro. Louis aveva passato alcune notti rannicchiato sotto il ponte pedonale che si diramava dalla Gallery fino all’altro lato del Tamigi, ma aveva presto imparato che era uno di quei punti pattugliato frequentemente dalla polizia. Alcuni ufficiali erano stati più gentili di altri.  
Bevendo il suo tè, fece scivolare il liquido caldo nella sua bocca e deglutì prima di chiedere, “Quindi, come sei finito a fare quel tipo di lavoro? Come fa uno a diventare un agente di spionaggio… e hackeraggio?”  
Liam ridacchiò sommessamente. “Sono sconvolto dalla tua eloquenza, amico.”  
“Com’è giusto che sia.”  
“Sempre. E per rispondere alla tua domanda…” Liam fece spallucce. “Sono cresciuto in… Ero uno di quegli orfani nel sistema, sai, e se sei diverso, povero, senza genitori… Gli altri ragazzini possono essere crudeli.”  
A un certo punto della sua vita, Louis potrebbe essere stato uno di quegli altri ragazzini. Si avvicinò appena a Liam, facendo scontrare i loro gomiti, e attese.  
“Questo mi ha portato alle arti marziali,” continuò Liam. “Avevo un talento naturale, ho attirato l’attenzione di uno scout. Sembrava l’occasione perfetta per mettermi alla prova, capisci? Mostrare che sarei potuto essere molto di più.”  
Quelle parole suonavano familiari – quel desiderio di dimostrare agli altri che si sbagliano, di essere migliore, più brillante di quanto gli altri si sarebbero mai aspettati. “Allora cos’è cambiato?” chiese Louis.  
Liam gettò il resto della sua brioche in un bidone dei rifiuti. Le betulle che incorniciavano il prato di fronte alla Tate Modern sussurravano sopra le loro teste, la gente era sdraiata in mezzo al verde – un tale contrasto con l’esitazione nella voce di Liam. “Ho ottenuto alcune informazioni che stavamo cercando da un po’.”  
“Informazioni?” lo sollecitò Louis, quando Liam smise di parlare.  
Dopo un sorso di tè, Liam scosse impercettibilmente la testa, lo sguardo fisso per terra. “La posizione di un terrorista. Un brutto soggetto, ma quando i nostri uomini sono arrivati lì…” Parlava così piano che Louis riuscì a malapena a comprendere le parole. “Non ho saputo nulla fino a un paio di settimane dopo, ma ci sono state delle vittime. Due bambini. Una donna. Un domestico che probabilmente non sapeva nemmeno cos’avesse fatto quell’uomo.”  
Gesù.  
“E tutto a causa di quelle informazioni che ho recuperato.” Un disgusto amaro filtrò dall’affermazione di Liam, e Louis non riuscì a capire se fosse diretto ai suoi vecchi datori di lavoro, o allo stesso Liam.  
Avvicinandosi ulteriormente, Louis lo prese a braccetto. “Non è colpa tua,” disse con dolcezza.  
“In qualche modo lo è.” Liam si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Lo so che non sono, tipo, direttamente responsabile, okay? Ma avrei dovuto pensarci prima che questo succedesse un giorno. Ero maledettamente ingenuo, non mi importava molto di cosa facessero con le informazioni finché avessi potuto vantarmi di un lavoro ben fatto.”  
“Siamo stati tutti giovani e stupidi,” fu tutto quello a cui Louis riuscì a pensare, ma riuscì a tirar fuori un piccolo sorriso sul volto di Liam, i lineamenti tesi a rilassarsi appena. Louis fece scontrare i loro fianchi, le braccia ancora intrecciate. Insieme, salirono sul ponte, e Louis li fece fermare entrambi, poggiando i gomiti sulla ringhiera per guardare l’acqua torbida scorrere sotto di loro.  
“Zayn lo sa?” gli chiese sottovoce.  
Le spalle di Liam erano premute contro quelle di Louis, un’insolita dimostrazione di vulnerabilità. “Non tutto. Ci sto lavorando.”  
“Mi…” Louis prese un profondo respiro. “Mi fa piacere. Mi fa davvero piacere.”  
Per un po’, nessuno dei due parlò, lo sguardo fisso sull’acqua. Alla fine, Liam si raddrizzò e osservò Louis prendere un sorso di tè prima di dire, “Tocca a te, Tommo.”  
Cazzo, okay. Louis poteva farcela. _Poteva farcela_. Non poteva continuare a scappare per sempre, no?  
Allontanandosi dalla ringhiera, ricominciò a camminare, Liam accanto a lui. Louis deglutì, le parole ad appesantire la sua lingua, ruvide e deformi. “Ho dormito sotto questo ponte un paio di volte. Anche sotto altri ponti di Londra. In stazioni della metro, ingressi dei palazzi, cantieri. In qualsiasi posto che fosse asciutto e in qualche modo riparato.”  
Un’occhiata gli rivelò che Liam non sembrava sorpreso. Con un cenno del capo, disse, “L’avevo capito. I tuoi genitori ti hanno cacciato di casa?”  
“Essere gay non rientrava nella loro visione di un mondo perfetto formato da titoli e tartine.” Louis sbuffò una risata, il suono arido, che graffiava contro il suo palato. “Immagino che lo sapessi già da un po’, giusto? Cioè, Harry ci ha messo solo tre settimane per capirlo, quindi…”  
“Harry lo sa?” Ora Liam appariva sorpreso, anche se in senso positivo. L’occhiata che lanciò a Louis era… fiera, quasi.  
“Questa parte, sì.” Louis distolse lo sguardo dal riflesso accecante del sole sull’acqua. Mezze nascoste dietro Southwark Bridge, le due torri del Tower Bridge sfioravano il cielo. Si riuscivano a vedere anche dall’appartamento di Rene, dalla camera in cui Louis era entrato solo due volte, essendo che Rene preferisse attenersi alla routine nella vasca da bagno.  
Nonostante fosse una mattinata calda, Louis tirò su la zip della giacca in pelle. Non guardò Liam quando continuò. “Ma c’era anche…” Espirò. “Senti, non è facile trovare un lavoro quando hai diciassette anni e nessuna referenza, nessuna vera competenza a parte le lezioni di pianoforte dall’età di quattro anni. Non avevo mai avuto un lavoro vero, o una dimora stabile.”  
La risata di Liam fu bassa e affettuosa. “Potresti persuadere chiunque con la tua parlantina, Lou.”  
“Non allora. Ero un piccolo idiota che non aveva assolutamente idea di come fosse la realtà.” Louis sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, scuotendo la testa. Il suo sorriso doveva essere venuto fuori incerto. “Sono scappato di casa pensando di aver fatto una scelta furba. Pensando che gliel’avrei fatta vedere, cazzo. Che sarei riuscito a cavarmela da solo e che il mondo sarebbe stato ai miei piedi in tempo zero.” Dio, suonava così maledettamente stupido detto ad alta voce. Era stato così tremendamente ingenuo al tempo – oltre che beatamente innocente, colmo di speranze e illusioni. “Ero solito dilettarmi con la musica, quindi pensavo sai, che avrei fatto qualche audizione, suonato un pianoforte e cantato un po’, e sarei diventato famoso in un batter d’occhio.”  
Liam si fece da parte per far passare un passeggino, poi raggiunse di nuovo rapidamente Louis. “Immagino non sia stato così semplice?” domandò.  
“Per qualche strano motivo, Londra non stava aspettando col fiato sospeso che facessi la mia comparsa.”  
“Ignobile.” Nonostante il divertimento nel tono di Liam, la sua espressione era seria, gli occhi gentili. Louis ribatté con un sorriso sghembo.  
“Lo era davvero. È stato anche il mio primo assaggio della vita reale.”  
“È anche parte del motivo per cui…” Liam serrò le labbra, e fece una pausa per buttare giù un sorso di tè. All’occhiata interrogativa di Louis, sollevò una spalla. “Mi stavo solo chiedendo se ti fossi rivisto un po’ in Harry? Cioè, quell’ingenuità derivante dall’essere cresciuto sotto una campana di vetro. È parte del motivo per cui hai reagito in quel modo, tutto… derisorio? Nel senso, lo so che c’era dell’altro, con la tua cotta adolescenziale per lui, ma credi che–”  
“Forse un po’,” lo interruppe Louis. “È complicato.”  
Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Tutto tornava sempre a Harry, vero? Se non fosse stato per quel momento durante l’allenamento, per l’inaspettata reazione di Louis al corpo dell’altro ragazzo quando erano stati spinti l’uno addosso all’altro, Harry che allora aveva solo quattordici anni… Louis ci avrebbe messo più tempo a capire. Avrebbe potuto finire la scuola invece di dare la notizia ai suoi genitori nell’ostinata speranza che almeno per quella volta, gli avrebbero dimostrato che si sbagliava e avrebbero abbracciato il loro figlio, l’avrebbero accettato per quel che era.  
“Non ho mai messo in dubbio che fosse complicato.” La voce di Liam era cauta, e stava osservando Louis come se si aspettasse che si chiudesse da un momento all’altro. Louis si sentì improvvisamente esausto.  
Accartocciando la sua tazza vuota, attese finché non superarono un gruppo di adolescenti in posa per selfie teatrali con la Cattedrale di St Paul sullo sfondo, scoppiando a ridere per le conseguenti foto. Adorabili.  
Louis mantenne la voce bassa e costante. “In ogni caso, come ti ho già detto, ero uno stupido e piccolo idiota. Ho fatto fuori tutti i miei risparmi quasi subito, e dopo ho… è stato un incidente.” Evitò lo sguardo di Liam. Il pavimento sembrava un po’ instabile sotto i suoi piedi, come se il Millennium Bridge stesse ondeggiando nonostante i quasi due anni di costruzione adoperati per prevenire proprio quello. “La prima volta che qualcuno mi ha pagato per il sesso, è stato… un malinteso. Ma quei soldi mi servivano, quindi ho tenuto la bocca chiusa e li ho presi.”  
Liam inspirò bruscamente. Louis non osò guardarlo, per la troppa paura di quel che avrebbe potuto vedere.  
Passarono alcuni attimi in silenzio prima che aggiungesse, “E poi, dopo quell’episodio, ho pensato, sai, perché no? Il sesso andava bene. Non mi dispiaceva, non all’inizio, sebbene fosse diventato tutto un po’… Non rimane granché dell’attrattiva se è una cosa a senso unico, niente di quello che tu stesso potresti volere. È diverso dal dormire con qualcuno solo per divertirsi, perché c’è come… un obbligo da garantire. Quindi non era molto… Mi ero completamente dimenticato che il sesso potesse essere divertente. E poi, con Harry, è stato… _cazzo_. È stato tutto ad un altro livello.”  
Aveva spinto fuori le parole, e non appena erano uscite, sembrava come se la sua cassa toracica stesse collassando su se stessa. Continuò a camminare, guardando fisso di fronte a sé, e non si fermò finché Liam non lo costrinse. La sua mano era calda sulla spalla di Louis. “Lou,” disse, estremamente gentile.  
Quando lo attirò in un abbraccio, Louis inciampò prima di sprofondarci dentro. Con il naso premuto contro la maglietta di Liam, prese quello che probabilmente era stato il suo primo vero respiro da ore.  
Dovevano sembrare proprio ridotti male, aggrappati l’uno all’altro in mezzo al flusso di passanti, ma a Louis non poté importare di meno. Oddio. _Oddio_. Lui… Liam _sapeva_. Louis gliel’aveva detto, e Liam non era scappato via. Alzando la testa per valutare l’espressione di Liam, Louis trovò principalmente tristezza nello sguardo dell’amico, solo il più piccolo accenno di compassione.  
Louis si strofinò una mano sugli occhi e tentò di sorridere debolmente, facendo un passo indietro. “Allora,” riuscì a dire, la voce inaffidabile come il suo senso dell’equilibrio. “Questo è quanto, immagino. Questo sono io.”  
“Non sei tu,” protestò Liam immediatamente. “È solo… una minuscola parte di te. Non sei _tu_.”  
La mano di Liam era una pressione gradita e salda sulla spalla di Louis. Louis si guardò attorno, nessuno stava prestando loro attenzione, e nonostante il suo cuore stesse ancora battendo forte contro le sue costole, non era più così pressante. Come se avesse smaltito l’adrenalina dopo una folle corsa dalla polizia, o un orgasmo mozzafiato che l’aveva scosso dall’interno, aprendolo completamente. Quel tipo che aveva provato solo due volte in tutta la sua vita.  
Liam andò ad appoggiarsi accanto a Louis, così vicino che le loro braccia si sfioravano. La sua voce era debole quando gli domandò, “Harry lo sa?”  
“No.” Il respiro di Louis si bloccò in gola, e lui mandò giù solo aria. “Cambierebbe idea su di me. E anche se non lo facesse… Non posso stare con lui, quindi che senso avrebbe?”  
“Che senso avrebbe?” Ripeté Liam, suonando incredulo. Quando Louis guardò nella sua direzione, trovò l’amico a fissarlo con l’espressione corrucciata, delineata dai raggi del sole. “Il _senso_ ,” disse Liam, prima che Louis potesse pensare di interromperlo, “è che tu sei innamorato di lui. E sono piuttosto sicuro che sia reciproco.”  
L’alzata di spalle di Louis venne fuori debole, e riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo di Liam solo per pochi attimi. “Non ha importanza.”  
“Senti, amico.” Liam sospirò, facendo urtare le loro spalle. “Ti voglio davvero bene, okay? Ma ti ricordi quando gli hai dato del codardo, per, tipo, aver preso la strada più facile, a causa del suo status quo? Per non essere stato onesto? Ricordi quando pensavi che avrebbe dovuto rischiare? Che ne sarebbe valsa la pena, fare quel tentativo?” Fece una pausa giusto il tempo necessario per Louis per stare dietro a quel bombardamento di domande. “Pratica ciò che predichi, Lou. Sei il mio migliore amico, ma ti stai comportando un po’ da ipocrita in questa situazione. Ti stai nascondendo da lui, quando lui non è stato nient’altro che onesto.”  
Un ipocrita. Harry l’aveva chiamato proprio così, la delusione intrecciata in ogni sillaba, ma non era _vero_ , cazzo. Non lo era. Non quando Louis stava facendo tutto quello per Harry così come lo stava facendo per se stesso.  
Si irrigidì, allontanandosi da Liam. “Lo sto _proteggendo_ ,” disse aspramente. “Non è solo per… cioè, sì, mi fa dannatamente paura pensare che se fossi il suo ragazzo, avrei le fotocamere a seguire ogni mio passo. Ma non è… non è solo quello. Se ci volesse provare, con me? Potrebbe soffrirne. I media farebbero–”  
“Non spetta a te,” Liam interruppe il flusso di parole di Louis. “Gesù, amico. Non puoi prendere questa decisione per lui. Lo sai che lo odierebbe, e non è… credo che tu non gli stia dando abbastanza credito.”  
Qualcosa si bloccò nel petto di Louis, poi accelerò di nuovo, un nauseante cambio di ritmo. Sentì lo stomaco svuotato dall’interno. _Non spetta a te_.  
“Io,” cominciò, poi non seppe come continuare.  
 _Non puoi prendere questa decisione per lui. Lo odierebbe._  
“Louis.” Liam si raddrizzò e si mise di fronte a lui, studiandolo con un misto di preoccupazione e disappunto. “Dico sul serio, okay? Quel ragazzo è innamorato di te, e se te lo lasci scappare…” Scosse la testa, la voce molto più bassa nell’aggiungere, “Tu meriti di essere felice.”  
 _Harry mi rende felice_ , pensò Louis, e pur ributtando le parole in gola, non riuscì a reprimerle. Risuonarono nella sua mente, intrecciandosi a quelle di Harry, “Sono solo felice,” quando Louis gli aveva chiesto perché stesse ridendo quella notte. Cazzo, Harry era sembrato felice anche la mattina dopo, camminando per la cucina nudo e con gli occhi luminosi… fino a che Louis non aveva soffocato quella felicità. Fino a che Louis non gli aveva spezzato il cuore.  
Aveva spezzato il cuore di Harry.  
Aveva spezzato il cuore di Harry, e magari un tempo avrebbe riguardato solo lui stesso, ma non si trattava più solo di lui. Si trattava di Harry. Dio, come aveva potuto credere di star proteggendo Harry, quando tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato ferirlo?  
Se Harry non avesse voluto Louis dopo aver saputo la verità… almeno Louis gli avrebbe dovuto dare la possibilità di _scegliere_.  
Liam stava ancora parlando, qualcosa riguardo al fatto che le cose avrebbero potuto assolutamente funzionare, _ehi, hai presente che ci occupiamo di potenziali scandali per lavoro_ , ma non passò davvero attraverso la scarica nelle orecchie di Louis. Sentendo il cuore vacillare violentemente, Louis afferrò la spalla di Liam per mantenersi in piedi. “Cazzo,” bisbigliò. “ _Cazzo_. Liam, io…”  
Liam lo attirò in un altro abbraccio prima che Louis potesse anche solo finire il pensiero.


	11. XI

_Haim_ \- If I Could Change Your Mind  
 _Train_ \- Parachute  
 _Justin Nozuka_ \- After Tonight

“Devi andare in Brasile.” Non era proprio una domanda, ma non era neanche proprio un’affermazione. L’espressione di James non rivelava granché.  
“Sì,” disse Louis. Intrecciò le mani sul grembo.  
“E devi partire subito.”  
“Io… sì. Perché ho fatto una cosa molto stupida.” Louis disintrecciò le mani e incrociò le gambe alle caviglie, poi si costrinse a stare fermo. Sul serio, era migliore di così; non era un bambino dell’asilo che non riusciva a tenere i nervi sotto controllo. “Devo sistemare le cose. Devo… Io…” Si interruppe, scrollando debolmente le spalle mentre i suoi intestini eseguivano una triste piroetta. Il caso di cui si stava occupando il team in quel momento non era completamente chiuso, quindi se James aveva bisogno di lui lì… Louis glielo doveva.  
Un sorrisetto inaspettato accese gli occhi di James. “Devi vedere il Principe.”  
“Devo vedere Harry,” lo corresse Louis.  
James annuì, addolcendo il sorriso. “Ho capito.” Fece una pausa, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. “Okay. Ti concedo il tuo grande gesto romantico. A una condizione.”  
 _Il tuo grande gesto romantico_.  
Non era così; non lo era davvero. Non era un grande gesto, solo una necessità – Harry non era lì, e Louis aveva bisogno di parlare con lui. Disperatamente. Era stato uno stupido, e l’aveva ferito, e doveva sistemare le cose, doveva sapere se ci fosse una possibilità, almeno una. Non poteva aspettare due settimane che Harry tornasse, anche se questo avrebbe significato spendere un migliaio di sterline in un volo di sola andata senza la minima idea di cosa fare se Harry non l’avesse voluto.  
Oh. Allora forse era davvero un grande gesto.  
Louis espirò lentamente, determinato. “Qual è la condizione?”  
“Prenditi due settimane intere di riposo.” James sollevò un sopracciglio. “È il tempo che lui starà lì, no?”  
Louis si afflosciò su se stesso, sentendosi come un cucciolo libero dalle catene. Oddio, stava per volare in Brasile. “Grazie,” sussurrò.  
Con un piccolo sospiro, James scosse la testa. “Sono anni che ti dico di prenderti una vera vacanza.”  
Era così. Solo che non c’era mai stata un’urgenza particolare, non quando Louis amava il suo lavoro, non quando il suo posto era lì a Londra. C’era la sua partita del sabato con i ragazzini – ah, avrebbe dovuto informare Stan che il giorno dopo non ci sarebbe stato. Magari Perrie avrebbe potuto sostituirlo?  
Inoltre… Cazzo, gli ci sarebbe voluto molto più di un documento falso per entrare in Brasile. Era sufficiente per superare un controllo superficiale, ma di certo non sarebbe stato abbastanza per farlo arrivare dall’altra parte del globo.  
“Ehi, James?” Louis si alzò dalla sedia e raggiunse la finestra. L’irrequietezza gli prudeva nelle ossa e vibrava nei polpastrelli, portandolo a guardare il cielo con un misto di speranza e timore. Nel giro di poche ore, sarebbe stato lassù. Cristo, erano passati più di dieci anni dall’ultima volta che era stato su un aereo. Voltandosi, trovò James a studiarlo con un affetto divertito, e Louis si schiarì la gola. “Conosci qualcuno che potrebbe… il mio vecchio passaporto è decisamente scaduto.”  
“Sono sorpreso che ne avessi addirittura uno,” disse James. “Pensavo l’avessi lasciato indietro in modo che i tuoi genitori non ti trovassero.”  
Louis fece una risata vuota. “Credo proprio che non ci abbiano neanche provato. Ma, sì, è il motivo per cui ho sempre usato il mio documento falso. Non ero così stupido da scappare senza il mio passaporto, però. Molto stupido, sì, ma non fino a quel punto.”  
“Bella pensata.” Nonostante James non avesse mai saputo i dettagli del passato di Louis, si limitò a sorridere. “Posso fare qualche telefonata.”  
“Certo che puoi,” disse Louis. Ricambiando il sorriso, spostò il peso da un piede all’altro e cercò di controllare il suo battito frenetico. Com’era prevedibile, ottenne un risultato alquanto limitato. Probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio durante il volo di dodici ore, ma si sarebbe invece drogato di barrette energetiche e bevande zuccherate.  
Dio, ti prego, fa che ci sia ancora un posto libero per lui quando uscirà da qui. Non voleva aspettare altre ventiquattro ore per il volo successivo.  
In procinto di andarsene, fu fermato quando James parlò di nuovo. “Allora, con quello che so del tuo passato, mi rendo conto che abbiamo davanti un potenziale scandalo. Dovrei preparare le truppe?”  
Louis si immobilizzò. La domanda si insinuò nel suo stomaco, come un peso lasciato cadere all’improvviso. Quella che era sembrata una possibilità astratta era appena diventata molto più concreta perché… cazzo. Se Harry fosse stato disposto a correre quel rischio, sarebbe costato ad entrambi. E se non avessero giocato _bene_ le loro carte…  
Allora Buckingham Palace sarebbe tornato sotto assedio.  
Gesù Cristo, cazzo, Harry avrebbe dovuto essere un _pazzo_ per rischiare. Ma Louis gli avrebbe comunque dato la possibilità di scegliere. E se Harry l’avesse voluto… Be’. La vita di Louis sarebbe cambiata. Notevolmente.  
Ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
“Non ancora.” Louis si sforzò di usare un tono neutro. “E lo sai che non posso permettermi–”  
James non lo lasciò finire. “Non sei un cliente, Louis. Non insultarmi.” Sembrava sinceramente offeso, e Louis non aveva la minima idea di come potesse essere stato così fortunato. Se non fosse stato in quel bar il giorno in cui James stava aspettando un contatto che non si presentò mai, se James non avesse visto _qualcosa_ in Louis quella sera, se non fosse stato disposto a dare una possibilità a un ragazzo che non possedeva molto, oltre a un sorriso impertinente e un giubbotto di pelle…  
“Potresti essere la miglior cosa che mi sia mai capitata, lo sai?” gli disse Louis. D’impulso, annullò la distanza tra loro, chinandosi per abbracciarlo di lato. James ricambiò con un sorriso.  
“O forse è Harry.”  
Tirandosi indietro, Louis riuscì a tirare fuori un sorriso che scoprì essere un po’ umido. Fin da quella mattina, qualsiasi cosa lo riguardasse sembrava spezzata, instabile. Solo poche ore prima, era stato convinto di dover lasciar andare Harry senza lottare. Come aveva potuto essere così _stupido_?  
“Forse,” concordò Louis con dolcezza. “Forse è lui, sì.”  
Il sorriso di James si allargò in risposta. Allacciando le dita sulla scrivania, indietreggiò appena con la sedia, lanciando a Louis un’occhiata scaltra. “Liam viene con te, comunque,” disse, come se niente fosse.  
“Lui _cosa_?” Poi l’implicazione di quella frase lo raggiunse, e incrociò le braccia, stringendo gli occhi. “Aspetta un attimo. Mi stai dicendo che sapevi per tutto il tempo cosa fossi venuto a chiederti, eppure hai lasciato che mi mettessi in imbarazzo? Grazie tante.”  
Semmai, il divertimento di James sembrò aumentare. “Be’, è così raro vederti in imbarazzo. Ti si addice, devo ammettere. Sul serio, comunque.” Sollevò la testa, lo sguardo caldo e diretto. “Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto bene, dover chiedere. Certe cose non dovrebbero essere facili.”  
“Sei un sadico represso.” Louis inspirò e deglutì, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. “Ma anche una figura paterna migliore di quanto sia stato mio padre.”  
“Non credo che significhi molto, da quel poco che ho dedotto. Ma,” il tono di James divenne serio. “È un onore per me, Louis. Non per vantarmi, ma credo di aver fatto un gran ben lavoro con te, tutto sommato.”  
“Tutto sommato,” gli fece eco Louis con tono piatto. “Un tale elogio, wow.” Ci volle un attimo, poi un sorriso gli tirò gli angoli della bocca.  
“Be’. Se vai fino in fondo a questa storia, se ti metti in gioco…” James aveva una sfida negli occhi, brillanti e affezionati. Inserì una pausa a effetto. “Potrò dire di aver fatto un lavoro straordinario da ogni punto di vista. Ora _vai_. Recupera Liam, andate a prenotare il vostro volo, e ti farò sapere cosa fare riguardo al tuo passaporto.”  
“Grazie,” gli disse Louis. Il suo petto si gonfiò in un profondo respiro.  
“Vai,” ripeté James.  
Louis lo fece.  
   
**  
   
1290 sterline.  
1290 sterline a testa, solo per il volo per Rio de Janeiro. Sola andata, e sarebbe stata una cifra simile per il ritorno. Il cuscino economico che Louis era riuscito a mettere da parte sarebbe stato un po’ meno confortevole dopo quel viaggio.  
Ne valeva la pena.  
Dopo un rapido ringraziamento, Louis si staccò dal banco vendite per voltarsi verso Liam. L’aeroporto era movimentato attorno a loro, i viaggiatori che si affrettavano avanti e indietro, gli annunci dagli altoparlanti che ricordavano di non lasciare i bagagli incustoditi. Louis dubitava fortemente che qualcuno volesse rovistare nella sua valigia preparata di fretta – ma in ogni caso, 1290 sterline.  
Si schiarì la gola. “Posso ribadire che non c’era bisogno che venissi con me? Non abbiamo nessun patto, okay, e posso fare questa cosa da solo perché sono un uomo forte e indipendente e tutte quelle stronzate lì. Sai, forse è quel genere di cose che _dovrei_ fare da solo.”  
“Hai fatto le cose da solo per tutta la tua vita.” Gli angoli della bocca di Liam si incurvarono verso l’alto. “Inoltre, chi ha detto che sto andando per te, amico? Se vuoi saperlo Zayn mi ha chiesto di raggiungerlo, tipo, stamattina.”  
Quella era una novità per Louis. Una novità prevedibile, ma pur sempre una novità.  
Premette il fianco del piede contro quello di Liam. “State insieme, allora? Tutto fatto per bene e ufficiale, a renderti un uomo onesto? Devo fargli il discorso da migliore amico ‘fallo soffrire e ti uccido’?”  
Liam ridacchiò. “Mi dispiace dirtelo, ma non fai molta paura.”  
“Chiedo scusa, sono dannatamente spaventoso. Probabilmente sei solo indifferente, avendo affrontato super spie o cose del genere, quindi non credo che tu sia molto bravo a giudicare.” Dopo un altro secondo di pausa, Louis fece un cenno con la testa e si voltò nuovamente verso l’uomo dietro il bancone, facendo scivolare il suo passaporto provvisorio sulla superficie. “Li prendiamo. Grazie mille.” Poi tornò a guardare Liam e aggiunse con leggero ritardo, “Ehi. Sono felice per te, amico.”  
“Diciamo che anch’io sono felice per me.” Liam non sembrava compiaciuto, solo sincero.  
“Alla tua prossima rimpatriata di classe, potrai tranquillamente vantarti di uscire con un super modello. Fargliela vedere a quegli stronzi del cazzo che ti bullizzavano.”  
“Non si tratta affatto di questo.” Con uno sbuffo, Liam scosse la testa. La sua attenzione cadde sul passaporto di Louis quando l’impiegato lo aprì, un attimo di silenzio ad allungarsi mentre sembrò esaminare i dati al contrario. Data e luogo di nascita, cognome – non quello che Louis aveva fatto suo e che si era adattato a lui come un guanto, ma quello con cui era cresciuto.  
 _Austin, Louis Troy_.  
Liam sembrò arrotolare il nome attorno alla sua bocca, ripeterlo nella sua testa, prima di dare un colpetto al fianco di Louis, la voce bassa. “Louis Troy Austin, huh. Suona strano, amico. È quel tipo di nome importante che potrebbe farci entrare in quella sala d’attesa super speciale? Cioè, quella dove abbiamo incontrato gli altri stamattina?”  
Quella sala d’attesa super speciale dove Harry aveva guardato Louis con la delusione negli occhi e la malinconia nella voce. _Vorrei che fosse semplice_.  
Louis si riscosse dal ricordo che sembrava come una ferita aperta. “Direi proprio di no. Per quanto ai miei genitori piacesse fingere il contrario, non eravamo così importanti. Decisamente non così tanto da essere nella lista del Windsor Lounge quando era ancora solo su invito. A malapena importanti abbastanza da aver sentito voci al riguardo.” Rivolgendo un sorriso sghembo verso Liam, assunse un’aria snob. “E in ogni caso, le cose sono peggiorate da quando hanno cominciato a far entrare chiunque, l’importante è che possano permetterselo. Gentaglia, davvero. Attori, nuovi ricchi, _quel_ genere di persone. Chiunque voglia evitare il contatto con i viaggiatori, praticamente.”  
“Sul serio?” Liam processò le informazioni, poi contrasse una spalla, improvvisamente serio. “In qualità di ragazzo al fianco di Harry, potresti diventare quel tipo di persona.”  
La speranza divampò brillante nel petto di Louis, uno sfrenato _volere_ alla sola idea di poterlo fare, di poterlo essere… il ragazzo al fianco di Harry. Fu posseduto da una scarica di sconforto alla verità che aveva detto Liam. Se Harry l’avesse voluto, Louis sarebbe diventato una figura pubblica.  
 _Se_.  
Louis focalizzò il suo sguardo sul bancone. “Ma io non sono quel ragazzo,” soffiò piano.  
“Non ancora,” gli disse Liam.  
Quella scarica si rifiutò di scomparire. Louis prese un profondo respiro mentre l’impiegato batteva sulla tastiera. “Non ancora,” confermò, e sembrò come se tutto il suo corpo si fosse espanso con quell’unica parola.  
   
**  
   
Harry trascorse parte del volo raggomitolato contro il fianco di Zayn o Niall, facendo finta di sonnecchiare. Il resto del tempo guardò diversi episodi di _Game of Thrones_ di seguito, più che altro perché gli ricordavano Louis e perché Harry era chiaramente patetico.  
Era tardo pomeriggio quando atterrarono a Rio de Janeiro e furono trascinati fuori dall’aeroporto, attraverso un’uscita privata dritti in una macchina in attesa. Il fuso orario con Londra era solo di qualche ora, ma ognuna di quelle pesava come un mattone sulle spalle di Harry.  
“Hotel?” chiese. “O se vuoi due volete già andare in esplorazione stanotte… non fatevi problemi per me.”  
“Una nuotata in piscina sarebbe perfetta,” disse Zayn.  
Annuendo, Niall allungò una mano per intrecciare le dita con quelle di Harry. “Poi ordineremo del cibo e ce lo godremo in una delle nostre stanze. Chi ha il balcone con la vista più bella vince. Possiamo guardare il sole tramontare sull’oceano. Sarà romantico e stronzate simili.”  
Tutto quello che Harry voleva era cadere in un sonno profondo e senza sogni e poi svegliarsi il giorno dopo avendo dimenticato completamente Louis. Dato che non era un’alternativa praticabile, un appuntamento platonico con i suoi due migliori amici era la successiva alternativa migliore.  
“Ci sarà del vino?” domandò.  
“Ci sarà Caipirinhas,” disse Niall con decisione.  
Harry strizzò la mano di Niall e tirò fuori un sorriso. Fuori dalla macchina, le palme si piegavano per il vento. L’azzurro del cielo era cosparso di nuvole bianche e soffici, il sole del pomeriggio che ricopriva tutto di sfumature calde. Da lontano, Rio de Janeiro brillava come una promessa. La differenza con Londra non sarebbe potuta essere più evidente.  
Due settimane. Sicuramente sarebbe stato un periodo sufficiente per Harry per cominciare a dimenticare Louis, per smetterla di sperare che in qualche modo, in qualche maniera miracolosa, le cose si sarebbero risolte da sole.  
Sicuramente.  
   
**  
   
Alle cinque e mezza del mattino, l’aeroporto internazionale di Rio de Janeiro era un’esperienza surreale – forse era l’oscurità della notte a ricoprire lo scenario, o le tracce colorate dei Mondiali sparse ovunque. Poteva anche essere il fatto che Louis non capisse una parola di portoghese. O forse era perché non aveva dormito più di un paio di brevi e irregolari ore, e il suo orologio interno gli diceva che fossero nel bel mezzo della mattina.  
Recuperarono i loro bagagli e uscirono dall’edificio nella notte di velluto, il cielo che solo in quel momento stava iniziando a schiarirsi. “Hai già scritto a Zayn?” domandò Louis sbadigliando. Malgrado la stanchezza a gravare su di lui, c’era un basso ronzio di adrenalina a scorrergli nelle vene.  
Era in Brasile. Stava per vedere Harry, e questa volta, non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Era questo quel che provava Johnson nel puntare tutto su un numero, su un cavallo? Questo brivido? Tutto o niente: _rien ne va plus_.  
“Gli ho scritto, sì.” La stanchezza confuse i contorni delle parole di Liam. “Poco fa, mentre stavamo aspettando all’Immigrazione. Non mi ha ancora risposto.”  
“Probabilmente sta ancora dormendo,” disse Louis. Anche Harry, sicuramente. Magari Lui e Zayn stavano… _no_. Zayn era il ragazzo di Liam, e Harry non avrebbe dimenticato Louis così velocemente, no? O portato uno sconosciuto in camera sua per dimenticare?  
Oddio. E se Louis si fosse presentato alla porta di Harry, e Harry non fosse stato da solo?  
“Ehi,” disse Liam, leggermente preoccupato, e Louis alzò bruscamente lo sguardo.  
“Prendiamo un taxi.” Venne fuori un po’ instabile, tradendo la pressione improvvisa e nauseante che gli stringeva il petto. “Il Copacabana Palace, giusto?”  
“Giusto. L’ultimo piano dell’hotel.” Liam era corrucciato, studiando Louis per un momento di troppo. Louis si mosse a disagio sotto il suo sguardo. Alla fine, Liam optò per un tocco di conforto sulla sua spalla prima di voltarsi e incamminarsi verso il posteggio dei taxi. Con un profondo respiro che gli scosse le ossa, Louis lo seguì.  
Fu un viaggio di quasi un’ora.  
Lo passarono perlopiù in silenzio, osservando il mondo scorrere all’esterno – i contorni delle palme contro il cielo come l’inchiostro, le piccole barche sull’acqua, le loro luci di posizione a lampeggiare nell’alba imminente. C’erano anche case fatiscenti che si ergevano alte, gli impianti di condizionamento che sporgevano dai muri; c’erano hotel costruiti palesemente di fretta e senza la minima considerazione per l’individualità.  
Avvicinandosi al Copacabana Palace, l’oceano, precedentemente limitato da un grande golfo, si aprì. L’acqua era una sottile fascia blu che sfumava nell’orizzonte. Quando il taxi si fermò di fronte al bianco complesso alberghiero che brillava contro il cielo rischiarato, Louis sentì il cuore stringersi nel petto.  
Non era pronto.  
Un po’ intontito, pagò l’autista senza la più pallida idea di quanto fosse il totale in sterline inglesi. Liam gli aveva detto quanto fosse il cambio, ma Louis in quel momento non riusciva a ricordarlo. Riusciva a malapena a ricordare il proprio nome.  
 _Louis Tomlinson. Louis Troy Austin. Jason. Zack. Kevin. Quello che preferisci_.  
Il personale dell’hotel scattò per aiutarli con i bagagli, i bottoni neri delle loro uniformi in contrasto con il bianco delle loro giacche. Louis li seguì in silenzio dietro Liam, e nonostante quello non fosse il suo primo incontro con il lusso, erano passati anni e fu solo un’aggiunta al senso di disorientamento che lo stava opprimendo. Era tutto aria temperata e rivestimenti in oro lucido e sfarzosi bouquet di fiori, e lui voleva davvero solo vedere Harry.  
Harry. Che probabilmente stava ancora dormendo. Da solo, preferibilmente.  
Liam scambiò qualche parola con il receptionist mentre Louis rimase in piedi a fissare il lampadario sospeso sopra le loro teste. Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando Liam lo approcciò. “Non possono dirci il numero della camera, non vogliono neanche confermarci se Zayn, Harry e Niall alloggiano qui,” disse Liam, e… cosa? Oh. Già, giusto.  
“Politica degli hotel.” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non confermerebbero che alloggiano qui neanche se li vedessimo gironzolare all’ingresso. Posti come questo si vantano della loro discrezione. Puoi… E se provassi a chiamare Zayn?”  
Annuendo, Liam recuperò il suo telefono e si fece appena da parte prima di fare la telefonata. Un cipiglio di formò sul suo volto, e tornò con un, “C’è la segreteria. Deve averlo spento.”  
“Niall?” chiese Louis. Poi buttò fuori un profondo respiro. “No, lascia stare. Tanto vale che chiami Harry adesso, per dargli un preavviso. Se non vuole vedermi–”  
“ _Ehi,_ ” disse Liam con fermezza.  
“Se non vuole vedermi,” ripeté Louis, e anche se cercò di farlo suonare calmo, la sua voce si incrinò a metà frase, “almeno non starò lì in piedi come un idiota a farmi sbattere la porta in faccia.”  
Senza aspettare una risposta, si voltò e sbloccò il telefono, chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e vide scintille danzare dietro le palpebre. Quando Liam poggiò un palmo caldo sulla sua schiena, Louis deglutì e si abbandonò al tocco. Alla cieca, portò il telefono all’orecchio e aspettò che partisse la chiamata.  
   
**  
   
Harry era sveglio dalle cinque. Aveva lottato contro il proprio corpo, cercando di costringersi a tornare a dormire, ma si era arreso dopo mezz’ora, aveva acceso la lampada da lettura e aveva cercato di concentrarsi su un libro nonostante le parole continuassero a fluttuare di fronte ai suoi occhi. _Febbre a 90°_. Gliel’aveva consigliato Louis, e Harry per un po’ aveva davvero avuto intenzione di leggerlo.  
Spinse tutti i pensieri su Louis nel retro della mente.  
Quando il cielo cominciò a schiarirsi, rotolò giù dal letto, si mise un paio di pantaloncini e uscì sulla terrazza privata per guardare il sole sorgere. Quindi. Sabato. A Londra, Louis probabilmente stava ritirando il furgoncino, determinato ad aiutare un gruppo di ragazzini di strada perché sapeva cosa significasse.  
Gesù. Ovvio che avesse reagito male ad alcuni dei commenti di Harry. Doveva essersi rivisto in loro, essersi sentito attaccato ogni volta che Harry non sapeva bene come dare voce ai suoi pensieri, e se Louis era davvero innamorato di Harry…  
Doveva aver fatto male.  
Harry non aveva mai avuto intenzione di ferire Louis, ma non significava che non l’avesse fatto. Prima o poi – quando le ferite non sarebbero più state così fresche, quando non sarebbero più state così dolorose – si sarebbe scusato. E poi l’avrebbe lasciato andare.  
Nella quiete del nuovo giorno, lo squillo del suo cellulare sembrò acuto, fuori posto. Considerò l’idea di ignorarlo e lasciarlo lì sul comodino, lo schermo che brillava luminoso nella stanza ancora buia, facilmente distinguibile attraverso il vetro.  
E se fosse stato importante? Sospirò e si allontanò dal parapetto con una spinta.  
Da quando la sua intervista era andata in onda, si era assicurato di tenere sempre il telefono carico e vicino a sé. Per ogni evenienza. Fino a quel momento, non c’era stata nessuna emergenza, e le grandi ripercussioni che aveva temuto non erano arrivate. Alcuni commenti cattivi, sì, ma… be’. Nonostante ne potesse fare a meno, non avevano provocato danni tangibili. Non c’era stato nessun impatto economico, nessuna minaccia di secessione da nessun membro del Commonwealth. Quelli che stavano conducendo il referendum sull’indipendenza della Scozia avevano anche deciso di ribadire che una Scozia indipendente avrebbe chiesto di entrare a far parte del Commonwealth.  
Afferrò il telefono, controllò lo schermo… e si gelò.  
Louis.  
Era Louis.  
Perché Louis lo stava chiamando?  
Sedendosi sul letto, Harry sentì il sangue scorrere nelle vene a un ritmo ipnotico, rallentando tutto il resto. La stanza era paralizzata tanto quanto lui, i suoi pensieri come mattoni, spigolosi e uniformi. _Perché stava… con il modo in cui si erano lasciati… Perché Louis avrebbe… Perché. Come, perché. Louis. Perché ora. Louis._  
Solo quando lo squillo si interruppe, Harry tornò bruscamente in sé. Aspettò qualche secondo, il tempo necessario per permettere a Louis di chiudere la chiamata, prima di richiamarlo.  
Louis rispose al primo squillo, con un basso e stranamente affannato, “Harry.”  
“Ciao.” Era una parola, solo una parola, ma gli ci volle uno sforzo considerevole per tirarla fuori. I polmoni gli schiacciavano il cuore e rendevano difficile pensare. Il mattino era freddo sulla sua pelle nuda.  
Seguì una pausa, e Harry riuscì a sentire Louis inspirare bruscamente. Quando parlò, fu con lo stesso tono basso di prima, incerto. “Hai risposto. Io, uhm.” Un’altra pausa. “Mi stavo chiedendo se volessi vedermi.”  
Niente aveva senso. La testa di Harry era un campo minato.  
“In che senso?” chiese – troppo debole e interessato, al limite dell’inerme. Attorcigliando le dita nel piumone, cercò di rimanere con i piedi per terra e fissò fuori dalla finestra l’infinita distesa del cielo.  
“Tipo…” Louis si schiarì la gola. “Vorrei parlare con te. Adesso?”  
Nienteniente _niente_ aveva senso. Scuotendo la testa, Harry strizzò forte gli occhi. “Louis, sono in Brasile.”  
“Lo so.” Louis sbottò in una risata bagnata. “Anche io.”  
 _Eh_?  
“Eh?” sussurrò Harry.  
“Sono di sotto.” Di nuovo, Louis si schiarì la gola, acquisendo appena un pizzico di confidenza in più. “Copacabana Palace, giusto? Sono all’ingresso. Anche Liam. Non ci lasciano salire a meno che tu non gli dica che va bene.”  
Harry scattò in piedi, premette il telefono contro l’orecchio e cercò di fermare l’ondata di sangue verso i suoi piedi. Louis era… Louis era _lì_? Perché mai… Louis era in Brasile? In _Brasile_? Neanche un giorno dopo l’arrivo di Harry?  
Appiattendo una mano contro il vetro, Harry tirò fuori le parole. “Sei qui.”  
“È quello che ti ho appena detto.” Un inaspettato umorismo brillò nella voce di Louis. Suonava ancora piccola e incerta, ma c’era una rinnovata luce in essa, un accenno di provocazione così familiare che Harry si sentì vagamente nauseato. “Cerca di seguirmi, piccolo Principe. Ora, se tu potessi convincere queste brave persone qui che non sono un pericolo per la tua virtù…” Louis fece una pausa. “Be’. _Ripensandoci_ –”  
Harry lo sentì a malapena. “Sei venuto in _Brasile_?”  
“Io…” Solo per un attimo, la compostezza di Louis venne meno. “Sì.”  
“Per vedere me,” disse Harry, non davvero una domanda. _Louis era lì_. E voleva parlare con _Harry_ , quindi questo doveva significare che… aveva cambiato idea. Non avrebbe fatto un volo di dodici ore solo per spezzare di nuovo il suo cuore. No?  
“In realtà, ho sempre sognato di pisciare sulle fondamenta di quella gigantesca statua di Gesù.” Poi Louis sospirò, tutto l’umorismo a evaporare per far posto alla quieta sincerità. “Scusa, era uno stupido meccanismo di difesa. È… Sono qui per te. Sì. Se vuoi vedermi. Se mi…” Una piccolissima pausa. “Se mi vuoi ancora.”  
 _Se mi vuoi ancora._  
Harry sentì i polmoni gonfi, come una zecca sazia di sangue. Ebbe bisogno di un attimo per far funzionare di nuovo la sua voce. “Chiedo alla reception di farvi salire. Hai detto che c’è anche Liam?”  
“È qui per darmi supporto emotivo, principalmente,” disse Louis, ancora in quel tono sommesso e sincero. “Anche un pochino per Zayn, ovvio.”  
“Vado a svegliare Zayn.” Abbassando la mano, Harry fissò il segno sul vetro per un attonito secondo, poi cercò di concentrarsi. Doveva chiamare la reception, e doveva mettersi qualcosa addosso. Dio, probabilmente era un disastro. “Sì. Vado a svegliarlo, e sono… Siamo tutti all’ultimo piano.”  
“Ovvio che siete lì.” Louis sembrava infinitamente affettuoso, e qualcosa cedette nello stomaco di Harry come un nodo allentato. “Ci vediamo tra un attimo, okay?”  
“Okay,” gli fece eco Harry sommessamente.  
Quando la chiamata fu conclusa, fissò il proprio riflesso, indistinto e trasparente sul vetro. Poi raddrizzò la schiena e alzò la testa, sentendo il fantasma di un sorriso incredulo tirare gli angoli della sua bocca.  
Louis era lì.  
   
**  
   
Con ogni numero dei piani che lampeggiava sullo schermo, lo stomaco di Louis cedeva sempre più in basso. Non era mai stato così grato della salda presenza di Liam al suo fianco.  
Al telefono, Harry era sembrato… sorpreso, sì. Incredulo. Un po’ scosso, ma non in senso negativo. E magari era semplicemente troppo buono per respingere Louis in quel momento, quando il sole era a malapena sorto e Louis aveva viaggiato tutta la notte, ma se Harry avesse ascoltato solo il tempo necessario per permettere a Louis di spiegarsi…  
L’ascensore si fermò in maniera graduale. Le porte si aprirono prima che fosse pronto.  
Zayn era in attesa nel corridoio, scompigliato dal sonno e con addosso solo un paio di pantaloni del pigiama. Lo sguardo di Louis scivolò oltre per fissarsi su Harry. Mezzo nascosto dietro la figura di Zayn, Harry sembrava molto più all’erta, i capelli selvaggi, gli occhi di un verde intenso quando incontrarono quelli di Louis. Buon Dio, Louis era innamorato di lui. Così innamorato di lui.  
Pensò di buttarlo lì fuori, di nuovo – _Sono innamorato di te. E mi sbagliavo perché è importante, lo è._  
La voce di Zayn penetrò attraverso la foschia. “Amore.” Rivolse a Liam un sorriso repentino. “Questa sì che è una sorpresa inaspettata.”  
“In senso buono?” chiese Liam. Stava già sorridendo, anche se la sua mano rimase stretta attorno al gomito di Louis.  
“Buonissimo,” confermò Zayn. Poi lanciò un’occhiata in direzione di Louis, verso i borsoni che avevano portato, e oh, cazzo. Sia il ragazzo dell’ascensore che il facchino avevano assistito all’intera scena. Come era apparsa ai loro occhi? E se le telecamere di sicurezza avessero visto Louis sparire nella stanza di Harry, con il borsone in mano? E se la storia si fosse sparsa ancor prima che avessero la possibilità di _parlare_?  
Il disagio di Louis doveva essere stato evidente, perché Harry scosse la testa, impercettibilmente. Ma lui non sapeva, _non poteva_ sapere quanto sarebbe stato grave se si fosse sparsa la voce. Il panico era una reazione perfettamente appropriata, al diavolo la _Guida Galattica per Autostoppisti_.  
Porca miseria, Louis non ci aveva riflettuto a fondo.  
Di nuovo, Harry scosse la testa, con più enfasi. ‘Discrezione’, mimò con le labbra, e Louis stava ancora elaborando l’informazione quando Harry si rivolse al personale dell’hotel. “Vi ringrazio. Da qui possiamo occuparcene noi.” Con ciò, avanzò per consegnare loro una mancia e afferrare uno dei borsoni. Spinto a muoversi da Liam, Louis uscì dall’ascensore. Si accorse a malapena di Zayn che afferrava l’ultimo borsone.  
Cazzo, forse Louis avrebbe dovuto dormire un po’ prima di fare questa cosa.  
Solo quando l’ascensore riprese la sua discesa, Harry parlò di nuovo. Voltandosi verso il corridoio, il borsone di Louis appoggiato sulla spalla, disse loro, “Posti come questo si basano sulla discrezione. È uno dei loro maggiori punti di forza, e se lo perdono, hanno chiuso. Nessuno saprà che sei qui.”  
“È esattamente quel che ha detto Louis pochi minuti fa,” aggiunse Liam. Con una stretta al gomito di Louis, lo lasciò andare e camminò dritto verso Zayn, attirandolo a sé per un bacio. E… okay. Quindi erano davvero ufficiali.  
Sbattendo le palpebre, Louis distolse lo sguardo e cercò di spegnere ogni scintilla d’invidia.  
Alzò lo sguardo per trovare Harry a fissarlo con un’espressione difficile da leggere, qualcosa tra la confusione e la speranza, diffidente e cauto, eppure così tremendamente esposto. Louis voleva toccarlo così tanto da sentirsi completamente gelato al solo pensiero.  
“Sei qui per parlare con me?” chiese Harry, e la realtà di quel che stava per accadere precipitò su Louis.  
La sua voce venne fuori roca. “Sì. Parlare con te.”  
Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, segnandolo appena con i denti, e annuì. “Parlare, okay.” Dopo aver rivolto un’occhiata di sbieco a Zayn e Liam, Harry fece un passo esitante verso una porta aperta. Camera sua, probabilmente.  
Proprio mentre Louis fece per seguirlo, Liam lo trattenne con una mano sulla spalla. “Buona fortuna,” gli sussurrò, e dietro di lui, Zayn rimase a guardare con quella che sarebbe potuta passare per un’espressione annoiata, se non fosse stato per il barlume di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. Louis si chiese quanto sapesse. Quanto Harry, probabilmente.  
Ma Harry non sapeva quasi niente.  
“Grazie,” rispose Louis, altrettanto piano. Ficcandosi una mano tra i capelli, tirò il trolley e si incamminò verso la porta che Harry aveva lasciato aperta per lui.  
Quando entrò, Harry aveva già mollato la borsa in mezzo alla stanza – suite, in realtà – inondata dalla luce del sole, ancora pallido dalle prime ore del mattino. Delle porte a vetri conducevano in una terrazza, e oltre quella si estendeva l’oceano, che scintillava come una sciarpa di seta e si fondeva con il cielo. La mente stanca di Louis ebbe bisogno di un attimo per elaborare il tutto come se fosse più di un sogno lucido.  
Un letto enorme era poggiato contro una parete, e l’attenzione di Louis si soffermò lì. Osservò le lenzuola bianche e immacolate. C’era solo un cuscino, una bottiglia d’acqua aperta sul comodino a sinistra. Un sollievo irrazionale gli penetrò nelle ossa. In teoria, sapeva che Harry non sarebbe uscito per scoparsi il primo sconosciuto che passava, ma sarebbe potuta essere comunque una lontana eventualità. E Louis non avrebbe potuto biasimare Harry. Non quando le cose tra loro erano… _così_.  
Louis sollevò la testa e tirò fuori il coraggio per incontrare lo sguardo di Harry. Per un lungo attimo, si fissarono da una parte all’altra della lussuosa stanza. Con il modo in cui Harry stava in piedi accanto alle porte del terrazzo, la luce arrivava alle sue spalle e levigava i dettagli dei suoi lineamenti, una via di mezzo tra un cartonato e una persona reale.  
Gesù, okay. Louis doveva darsi una calmata.  
“Ti avverto,” disse, un po’ deconcentrato, “che non ho quasi chiuso occhio da… da prima dell’ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Quindi se magari quel che dico non ha perfettamente senso… Scusami.”  
“Vuoi del caffè?” chiese Harry. “O una colazione inglese?”  
“Voglio solo te,” gli disse Louis, del tutto sincero. Lo buttò fuori ancor prima di poterci ripensare, ma non voleva rimangiarselo. Porca puttana, non aveva fatto un volo di dodici dannate _ore_ per tirarsi indietro. “Voglio te, e magari anche una dormita in un futuro non troppo lontano. Ma soprattutto te.”  
Qualcosa di terribilmente intenso passò sul viso di Harry, e Louis dovette distogliere lo sguardo. No. Non poteva averlo, non ancora. Non finché non gli avesse detto tutto.  
Dopo un lunghissimo attimo, Harry si allontanò dalle porte della terrazza, dando le spalle a Louis mentre armeggiava con il bollitore in un angolo della suite, accanto a una macchinetta del caffè e a una selezione di tè. Louis non credeva di poter digerire nemmeno l’acqua in quel momento.  
“Mi hai detto…” Harry lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle, la voce cauta. “A casa tua mi hai detto che non aveva importanza. Cosa volessi tu. O cosa volessi io. Perché non avrebbe potuto funzionare.”  
“Avevo… cazzo.” Louis si passò una mano sugli occhi. Tutto sembrava confuso, e l’unica cosa su cui riusciva a focalizzarsi era lo spazio tra le scapole di Harry, i ricci sulla nuca, e quanto Louis volesse baciare la pelle scoperta sopra il colletto della sua maglietta. “Non avevo torto,” disse Louis lentamente. “Eccetto che lo avevo. Ma… Cioè, prima di poter… se dopo tutto forse lo vuoi ancora, ci sono cose che dovresti sapere. Su di me.”  
“Cose?” ripeté Harry. Accendendo il bollitore, tenne le mani occupate preparando due tazze e scegliendo le bustine di tè. Sarebbe sembrato completamente distratto, indifferente, se non fosse stato per i rapidi sguardi che continuava a lanciare a Louis.  
“Cose.” Louis lottò contro la bile che minacciava di risalirgli dal fondo della gola. Poteva farcela. “Cose che avrei dovuto dirti prima. Ma avevo…”  
“Paura?” Ora Harry si era voltato, e stava studiando Louis. Non con rabbia o biasimo, ma con una certa cautela, nel modo in cui una persona rimarrebbe perfettamente immobile nel guardare uno stormo di uccelli selvatici per un momento in più prima che prendano il volo. Louis rimase momentaneamente turbato, la confusione intrappolata tra i raggi del sole che penetravano nella stanza.  
“Paura,” confermò, con un leggero ritardo. “Perché pensavo che non ti sarebbe piaciuto, e sarà _così_. Ma ho pensato anche che… Mi sono convinto che ti stessi proteggendo. Ci è voluto Liam per farmi capire che forse non volevi neanche che lo facessi. Che non avessi nessun diritto di prendere questa decisione per te.”  
“Quindi ora sei pronto a dirmelo?” domandò Harry, così piano che quasi si perse nella distanza tra loro.  
“Io… Sì.” Louis inspirò bruscamente. “Sono pronto a dirti…” _Tutto_. “Tutto. A cominciare da–” No. Non poteva, non ancora. Non poteva semplicemente sganciare quella bomba senza avvertire, senza arrivarci gradualmente e dare a Harry la possibilità di capire. “A cominciare da come già sai che avevo una cotta per te, a Eton. Ma non ti ho detto che sei stato tu a farmi capire di essere gay.”  
La sorpresa fece spalancare gli occhi di Harry. Dio, erano bellissimi; _lui_ era bellissimo. “Io?”  
“Un po’ inquietante, forse.” Louis strinse le labbra e scrollò appena le spalle, incapace di sostenere ancora lo sguardo di Harry. Sentiva le guance bollenti. “Cioè, tu avevi quattordici anni, ed eravamo, tipo… è stato durante il Wall Game. Siamo finiti l’uno addosso all’altro e più di… Mi è piaciuto più di quanto credessi. Ed è stato allora che ho capito che sì, ero decisamente più interessato a quel piccolo cosino angelico con i ricci e le sue arie da ‘guardatemi, sono Harry’ di quanto lo sia mai stato verso una ragazza.”  
Harry fece un mormorio leggero, una mezza risata. Scompigliò i suoi ricci con una mano e sembrò alla ricerca di una risposta appropriata, ma fu salvato quando il bollitore segnalò di essere pronto.  
Louis attese finché Harry non si voltò per versare l’acqua nelle tazze prima di continuare. “A volte, mi sono chiesto se forse, se non fosse stato per te, mi ci sarebbe voluto più tempo per capirlo.”  
Harry rovesciò un po’ d’acqua quando la sua mano sobbalzò. Rimase immobile per un attimo, poi riprese a preparare il tè, la voce grave. “Abbastanza a lungo da far sì che le cose potessero… con i tuoi genitori…” Si interruppe, e Louis concluse per lui.  
“Abbastanza a lungo da far sì che le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, sì. Se fossi stato un po’ più grande, un po’ più maturo, già all’università o qualcosa di simile…”  
“Gesù.” Posando il bollitore, Harry si appoggiò al mobile, la testa piegata nell’espirare. “Mi dispiace.”  
Un divertimento lontano tirò gli angoli della bocca di Louis, facendoli curvare verso l’alto. “Ti sei davvero scusato per quanto fossi stupidamente adorabile a quattordici anni? È ridicolo.”  
“No, solo che…” Harry sollevò lo sguardo prima che Louis avesse la possibilità di controllare la sua espressione, e ci fu un momento in cui semplicemente si guardarono, chilometri di spazio tra loro. Louis si sostenne con una mano sullo schienale di una poltrona, ma si sentiva ancora completamente spaesato. Non distolse lo sguardo, però, e non lo fece neanche Harry.  
“Solo che?” lo incalzò Louis.  
“Solo che vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente per te.” Harry deglutì. “Vorrei che i tuoi genitori ti avessero capito, vorrei che non avessi dovuto vivere per strada e… Lo sai, le relative conseguenze.” Scrollando debolmente le spalle, si concentrò sul tè in infusione, sistemò una delle tazze su un piattino e ci posò con delicatezza un cucchiaino. Le sue mani tremavano quel tanto che bastò a Louis per notarlo.  
La voce di Harry non trasportava pena. Tristezza, sì, ma non pena.  
Louis sentì il proprio respiro alleggerirsi. “Inutile piangere sul latte versato, no? _C’est la vie_.”  
Rimase in silenzio mentre Harry si avvicinava per porgergli il piattino, ed era ancora convinto di non poter riuscire a digerire nulla, ma… il semplice fatto che Harry gli offrisse del tè, persino dopo tutto quello che era successo… Le loro dita si sfiorarono sopra la porcellana, e Louis combatté l’impulso di avvolgere le proprie attorno al polso di Harry e trattenerlo.  
Magari Harry gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare. Ma finché Louis non gli avesse raccontato tutto, non sarebbe stato giusto, non sarebbe stato qualcosa di meritato.  
Accettando il tè, Louis indietreggiò appena e fissò l’acqua bollente, macchiata dal marrone torbido che filtrava dalla bustina del tè. L’odore forte e pungente lo distrasse dal profumo della colonia di Harry, misto a sapone e a un accenno di sudore. Così vicino, così vicino. Louis voleva buttarlo sul letto e tracciare ogni centimetro del suo corpo con le dita e la bocca, al punto che non sarebbe più stato in grado di dimenticare. Al punto che neanche Harry sarebbe stato in grado di dimenticare.  
Quando Louis lo guardò attraverso le ciglia, Harry era completamente focalizzato su di lui, gli occhi scuri. Louis abbassò lo sguardo.  
Ci volle un attimo prima che ricordasse di cosa stessero parlando. “Immagino,” riprese il filo del discorso, la voce leggermente gracchiante, “ci siano anche delle lezioni di vita. Cose che ho imparato là fuori. Ovvio che ci sono cose che avrei cambiato se avessi potuto, se l’avessi saputo meglio…” Fece una pausa, poi si costrinse a continuare. “Ma alla fine, mi ha fatto crescere, presumo. Ero un piccolo idiota egocentrico a Eton. Fin troppo insopportabile, convinto che il mondo fosse il mio parco giochi. Non avevo la più pallida idea di come fosse la vita reale.” Con uno sbuffo, scosse la testa. “Probabilmente non ti sarei piaciuto molto, al tempo. Sinceramente, credo che non mi sarei piaciuto neanche io.”  
Un leggero tocco sul fianco lo fece immobilizzare completamente. Non si era accorto che Harry fosse ancora così vicino da riuscire a toccarlo, e non osò alzare lo sguardo, non osò _muoversi_.  
Dopo un secondo di silenzio, la mano di Harry si allontanò. “Credo che tu sia troppo duro con te stesso.”  
La mente di Louis era un caos di pensieri e speranze intrecciati tra loro, di _toccami_ e _tienimi_ e _rimani_ e _Harry_. “Forse,” riuscì a dire.  
Il silenzio che seguì era appesantito e carico di tutte le parole che Louis avrebbe dovuto dire. Non sapeva da dove cominciare, cercando di mantenersi a terra nell’atto di setacciare la bustina del tè fuori dall’acqua, facendo fuoriuscire gli ultimi residui nell’avvolgere il filo attorno alla bustina e tirando all’estremità. Gesù Cristo, cazzo, perché era così dannatamente _difficile_?  
Fu Harry a rompere il silenzio. “C’è dell’altro? Hai detto che avevi delle cose da dirmi.”  
Okay. Era il momento. Era il _momento_ , e se Louis non l’avesse fatto subito… allora tanto valeva lasciar perdere, perché non sarebbe mai stato ciò che Harry meritava.  
Si costrinse ad alzare la testa e incrociare lo sguardo di Harry. “C’è di più, sì. C’è una ragione valida e concreta per cui penso… per cui pensavo che per quanto lo volessi, per quanto volessi _te_ , non avrebbe potuto funzionare. Anche se ero innamorato di te. Anche se _sono_ innamorato di te.”  
Il calore radioso e delicato negli occhi di Harry mandò un brivido lungo tutta la schiena di Louis. Nonostante Harry fosse rimasto in silenzio, stava sorridendo, così flebilmente da sembrare solo un’idea lontana.  
Per distrarsi, Louis prese un sorso di tè, tossendo nell’inalare un po’ di vapore. Mise da parte la tazza e la usò come scusa per girarsi appena così da non dover parlare e vedere il calore sparire dal viso di Harry. “Allora, il fatto è che io… ero giovane e ingenuo, non sapevo minimamente a chi rivolgermi, capisci? Quindi sono andato a letto con dei tizi. Per soldi.” Oddio. _Oddio._ Le budella gli si torsero dalla disperazione, ma Louis continuò. “Non lo avevo progettato, niente del genere, ma la prima volta non so come sia successo, tipo… Volevo solo un posto per dormire per la notte, e invece mi hanno dato dei soldi e sbattuto fuori, e… aveva senso, dopotutto. Non era così male. Erano soldi, contanti veri e propri con cui potevo comprarmi del cibo, o un nuovo paio di stivali per l’inverno o un sacco a pelo. Non avevo bisogno di referenze che non avevo, e non stavo lì a fare l’elemosina su un qualche marciapiede o qualcosa del genere, perché sono sempre stato uno stronzo orgoglioso, e…”  
Si sentì improvvisamente soffocare dall’ondata di parole, la gola troppo stretta per continuare, i polmoni compressi dalla paura. L’enorme quantità di _nulla_ che seguì premette su di lui.  
Poi Harry gli si mise davanti, finendo dritto nello spazio di Louis, così vicino che Louis non poté fare a meno di guardarlo. Molto lentamente, con attenzione, Harry allungò una mano per intrecciare le loro dita. Louis inspirò in un rantolo.  
“Vorrei,” sussurrò Harry, la voce bassa e roca, “che qualcuno ti avesse detto, quando eri più giovane, che va bene accettare aiuto.”  
Non c’era sorpresa sul volto di Harry. Non c’era disgusto, non c’era shock. Solo profondo rammarico. Era come essere sommersi nell’acqua gelida, per poi riemergere in un mondo che girava troppo velocemente.  
“Lo sapevi.” La voce di Louis quasi cedette. “ _Lo sapevi_.”  
“Lo sospettavo.” Harry strinse le labbra, e strizzò la mano di Louis, ma non la lasciò andare. “Quando me ne sono andato da casa tua, è stato in quel momento che ogni pezzo è andato al suo posto, e ho pensato… che fosse il tuo segreto. Che non dovessi essere io a costringerti a condividerlo.”  
Come poteva essere così composto? Perché non stava scappando? Perché aveva lasciato entrare Louis nella sua stanza e gli aveva preparato il tè; perché lo stava ancora _ascoltando_?  
“Mi parli?” gli chiese Harry, l’incertezza intessuta nella domanda. Aiutò, in qualche modo. Louis strinse la presa sulla mano di Harry, concentrandosi sul calore di quel tocco.  
“Non sei sconvolto? Arrabbiato?”  
“Lo ero, un po’. All’inizio. Ma ho capito che non aveva importanza. Non definisce chi sei.”  
“Ero una _puttana_ , Harry.” Prendendo un doloroso respiro, Louis si costrinse a incontrare gli occhi di Harry. “Mi mettevo in ginocchio per _soldi_. Nei bagni, nei vicoli sporchi che puzzavano di piscio. Fingevo che mi piacesse essere scopato senza prepararmi, quando mi avrebbe fatto un male cane se non avessi imparato a prepararmi da solo. Cioè, non era… non era sempre un male, di solito andava bene, il più delle volte, ma… Cazzo.”  
Il malessere balenò sul viso di Harry, e in quel momento, _in quel momento_ lui capì. Lasciò la mano di Louis e fece un passo indietro.  
“Sono innamorato di te,” disse Harry. Lui… cosa? No, lui… in quel momento? Aveva deciso di dirlo _in quel momento_?  
Il cuore di Louis martellava contro le sue costole. “Sei innamorato di me?”  
“Sono perdutamente innamorato di te.” Harry non distolse lo sguardo. Nonostante la voce fosse ferma, il palmo della mano era leggermente sudato contro quello di Louis, tradendo il suo nervosismo. “E sì, mi dà fastidio che quei tizi abbiano potuto toccarti. Ma principalmente perché non se lo meritavano affatto.”  
Ogni cosa era sfocata, e fluttuava di fronte agli occhi di Louis. “Mi pagavano per farlo.”  
“Non gli importava di te,” disse Harry aspramente. “Quindi no, non se lo meritavano. _Louis_.” Sollevò la mano libera, sfiorandogli con il pollice la pelle sotto l’occhio sinistro, e solo allora Louis realizzò che stesse piangendo.  
Harry sapeva.  
Harry sapeva, ed era ancora lì, stava guardando Louis con lo stesso calore di prima.  
Senza pensare, Louis si buttò su di lui, portò entrambe le braccia attorno alla sua schiena per tirarselo il più vicino possibile e lo tenne stretto. _Sono perdutamente innamorato di te_. Le parole si insinuarono in ogni pensiero che girava nella testa di Louis, e lui chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di respirare. Harry si stava aggrappando a lui con la stessa forza, con la stessa disperazione.  
“È una parte così piccola di te,” mormorò, le labbra a sfiorargli la guancia. “Odio che tu abbia dovuto affrontare una cosa del genere, ma non è… non puoi permettergli di frenarti. Non lasciare che ti condizioni. Non lasciare che… Io voglio stare con te. Quindi se vuoi–”  
“Com’è possibile che tu sia così dannatamente meraviglioso?” lo interruppe Louis. Alla cieca, voltò la testa per trovare la sua bocca e trascinarlo in un bacio che sapeva di tè e sale, con un lieve accenno di sfinimento. Un altro. Louis sentì il corpo indebolirsi, come se Harry fosse l’unica cosa a tenerlo in piedi.  
Cazzo, Louis doveva riprendersi. Se avesse funzionato… Se avesse funzionato, allora Louis non poteva continuare a piagnucolare. Avrebbero avuto bisogno di sostenersi a vicenda, e non avrebbe potuto farlo se non riusciva neanche a camminare dritto.  
 _Voglio stare con te_.  
Rallentò il ritmo dei loro baci, fino a che non furono solo leggere e delicate carezze delle loro bocche. Fu comunque abbastanza da mandare spirali di calore lungo la sua schiena, una delle sue mani stretta nel retro della maglietta di Harry, il tessuto ammassato nel palmo. Gesù. Pensava di averlo perso. Come aveva potuto convincersi a lasciarlo andare senza neanche combattere?  
Distanziandosi quel tanto che bastava per mettere a fuoco viso di Harry, Louis osservò il modo in cui le sue ciglia tremarono, le palpebre che si sollevavano lentamente. Bellissimo. Dio, era _bellissimo_.  
“Sei bellissimo,” si lasciò scappare, poi scosse la testa per sgombrarsi la mente. “Ma ora capisci perché questo è… perché il mio passato è complicato. Se i media lo scoprissero, sarebbe il caos.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, poi i suoi occhi si schiarirono. “Ti voglio nella mia vita. E se non sei pronto a stare con me pubblicamente–”  
“Sono pronto,” lo interruppe Louis. “Sei tu che stai mettendo in gioco la tua reputazione, Harry. È il tuo rischio, non il mio. Io, io sono solo uno qualunque.”  
“Tu non sei uno qualunque per me. E poi,” Harry serrò la mandibola. “Non me ne frega un cazzo. Lascia che parlino.”  
Louis tenne le dita attorcigliate nella maglietta di Harry, le nocche a premere sulla schiena. Incontrò lo sprezzo petulante nell’espressione di Harry con quello che sperò passasse per un sorriso, lo stomaco troppo pesante. “Non lo pensi davvero.”  
“Be’.” Harry suonò riluttante. “Me ne frega un po’, sì, ma non dei giudizi. Se degli sconosciuti vogliono odiarmi, non fa niente. Non voglio solo che danneggino la mia famiglia, o il Paese. Ma forse…” Esitò. “Forse non sarà così male? Non dobbiamo dire tutta la verità, giusto? Non è che devi qualcosa alla popolazione, di certo non il tuo passato.”  
“Neanche tu gli devi niente.”  
“Ma io ho un certo tipo di dovere per essere d’esempio.”  
Louis voleva baciarlo e non smettere mai. “Il che potrebbe essere un problema se tu mi frequentassi. È un rischio.”  
Per un attimo, sembrò che Harry avrebbe protestato per principio. Poi sospirò, incurvando le spalle. Agganciò una mano nel passante dei jeans di Louis, attirandolo nuovamente a sé, così vicino da confonderne i lineamenti. La sua voce era bassa, ma decisa. “Lo so che è un rischio. Tipo, per entrambi. Ma penso che ne valga la pena. Giusto?”  
“Giusto,” sussurrò Louis. C’erano molte altre cose che aveva bisogno di dire a Harry, una cascata di parole che richiedeva attenzione nella sua testa – che Harry era bellissimo; che gli faceva venir voglia di essere migliore e più coraggioso; che fino a Harry, Louis non si era mai immaginato con qualcuno al suo fianco. Che non aveva mai voluto nessuno in quel modo, non aveva mai _amato_ nessuno in quel modo.  
Optò per attorcigliare le dita tra i suoi capelli e trascinarlo in un altro bacio. La bocca di Harry era già aperta, e Louis lasciò che le sue palpebre si chiudessero, lasciò che il suo cuore si lasciasse andare.  
“Dobbiamo organizzare tutto,” infilò tra un bacio e l’altro. Un attimo dopo, strattonò i bottoni della camicia di Harry, cercando di aprirli ed emettendo un suono contrariato quando si rifiutarono di collaborare.  
“Ti voglio dentro di me,” fu la risposta mormorata di Harry. Poi si immobilizzò, improvvisamente teso. “Cioè, se per te–”  
“ _Sì_ ,” lo interruppe Louis, “sì, vieni qui,” e lo tirò con una tale forza da farli incespicare entrambi verso il letto. Si sentì quasi disorientato dalla luce che riempiva la stanza, dal corpo di Harry premuto contro il suo, da tutte le cose che voleva fargli.  
Harry cadde per primo. Atterrò di schiena, rimbalzando sul materasso, e Louis gattonò su di lui, mettendoglisi a cavalcioni sui fianchi per poter andare nuovamente all’attacco dei bottoni della sua camicia. Le loro dita si intrecciarono sopra il tessuto, rimasero strette per un attimo prima che Harry lo lasciasse andare, affondando nelle lenzuola mentre lanciava a Louis un sorriso brillante.  
“Ti amo. Ora sbrigati a spogliarmi.”  
“Sei un viziato moccioso reale,” ribatté Louis, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Non volle trattenerlo.  
“Il _tuo_ viziato moccioso reale.”  
 _Tuo_ , pensò Louis, la mente in subbuglio. Harry era _suo_.  
Qualcosa nella sua espressione doveva essere cambiato, doveva aver tradito il suo istante di smarrimento, perché Harry allungò una mano verso di lui e lo trascinò giù, fino a che non si ritrovarono a guardarsi a distanza ravvicinata. “Ehi,” mormorò Harry. “Questo non è… Non ti ho frainteso, l’ultima volta. Vero? Ti è piaciuto farlo con me.”  
Sembrò così assurdo che Louis ebbe bisogno di un attimo persino per processare le parole di Harry. Poi afferrò la sua spalla e corrugò la fronte, abbassandosi ancor di più per far sì che i loro nasi si toccassero. “Non dubitarlo mai, okay? Non c’è mai stato nessuno come te. Il mio passato è… complicato, sì, e ho fatto un sacco di sesso e non mi è sempre piaciuto particolarmente, spesso erano più dei gesti meccanici.” Inspirò lentamente, così vicino che tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere era il verde chiaro degli occhi di Harry. “Con te, non è niente del genere. _Niente_ del genere.”  
Il sorriso di Harry nacque dai suoi occhi. “Davvero?”  
“Davvero,” disse Louis. Un’insolita leggerezza si propagò nelle sue ossa, e forse era stata indotta dalla stanchezza che gli appannava la vista ai lati… o forse no. Prese un altro respiro. “Tu mi rendi felice. Non so esattamente com’è possibile che io sia così fortunato, ma–”  
“Perché,” lo interruppe Harry, “fai tanto il duro anche se in realtà non lo sei, e non esiste niente di più meraviglioso del tuo viso quando si addolcisce. E non mi fai passare liscia neanche mezza stronzata. Non mi assecondi mai, ma quando avevo bisogno di te… tipo, per tutto quel tempo, con il mio coming out, quando non stavo bene… Tu ci sei sempre stato.”  
Non c’era niente che Louis potesse dire che non avrebbe suonato come un verso di una banale canzone d’amore. Optò per trascinare Harry in un bacio rude e sperò che riuscisse a trasmettere il pensiero.  
Harry rispose al bacio in modo istintivo, sollevando i fianchi – reattivo, così magnificamente reattivo ai movimenti del corpo di Louis, _Gesù_. Le dita di Harry strinsero la maglietta di Louis, poi si spostarono sui suoi jeans, strattonando con entrambe le mani, un po’ senza scopo come se fosse già intontito solo da quello, dai loro baci e dal lento sfregare dei loro bacini. Louis afferrò entrambe le mani di Harry e le bloccò contro le coperte.  
“Cosa ti piace?” riuscì a dire, le parole quasi bloccate in gola.  
Per un attimo, tutto si fermò, poi il corpo di Harry si rilassò sotto il peso di Louis. La sua voce era come seta sfilacciata. “Cosa piace _a te_?”  
 _Tu. Mi piaci tu._  
Louis aprì gli occhi e trovò Harry a guardarlo con un sorriso dolce. Louis ricambiò. “Perché non mi guidi?”  
“Perché non mi guidi _tu_?” ribatté Harry. Stava ancora sorridendo, ma c’era qualcosa di calmo e attento al di sotto, qualcosa che Louis non capiva appieno. Non sembrava che Harry stesse cercando di prenderlo in giro, ma… cos’era allora?  
“Non puoi continuare a rispondere a una domanda con un’altra domanda,” gli disse Louis.  
Harry scosse la testa, trascinando i ricci sulle lenzuola. Aveva i capelli scuri e gli occhi verdi e le labbra rosse, e Louis si perse in quella visione per un attimo, lasciandosi quasi sfuggire il momento in cui Harry disse, “Non si tratta di questo. Si tratta di…” Girò una mano nella presa di Louis in modo che fossero palmo contro palmo. “Io so già cosa mi piace, e te lo dirò se qualcosa non mi va bene. Ma il fatto è che, non sono sicuro del fatto che tu sappia cosa piaccia _a te_?”  
La sua voce si era sollevata verso la fine, trasformando la frase in una domanda, e… _Oh_.  
“Nessuno me l’ha mai chiesto,” sussurrò Louis. L’espressione di Harry si inondò di così tanta tenerezza che Louis lottò per continuare a guardarlo. Ma non riuscì neanche a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Harry liberò una mano per toccare la mascella di Louis, le dita così delicate, _reverenti_. “Neanche la tua prima volta? Non si è fermato a chiederti cosa ti andasse bene e cosa no? Se lo volessi fare lento o veloce?”  
Louis non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che si era sentito così – la cassa toracica spaccata in due a esporlo completamente, eppure fidandosi del fatto che Harry l’avrebbe tenuto al sicuro. “La mia prima volta,” si costrinse a reggere lo sguardo di Harry, “fu a Rose Garden. Quindi, sai com’è.”  
“Rose Garden?”  
Giusto. Ovvio che Harry non conoscesse le mete preferite di Londra degli omosessuali per rimorchiare. Per qualche strana ragione, il pensiero risollevò l’umore di Louis. “Rose Garden,” disse pomposamente, “è il posto migliore di Hyde Park se vuoi farti succhiare il cazzo. Un sacco di cespugli, poco romanticismo, ma sembrava un posto come un altro per una prima scopata. È successo poco dopo il mio arrivo a Londra, quando decisi che la perdita della mia verginità fosse ormai necessaria. Non esattamente il posto adatto a candele e paroline dolci, intendiamoci.”  
Harry sembrò triste solo per un attimo, poi lasciò lo spazio a un accenno di scherno. “Quindi, ehi. Vorresti candele e paroline dolci?”  
Per quanto ci fosse stato umorismo nel tono di Harry, la domanda implicita era stata sincera, e Louis ci pensò su. “Voglio,” disse lentamente, vagamente incantato dalla luce del sole sul volto di Harry, “fotterti su quel divano letto, quello che c’è sulla terrazza di casa tua. In pieno giorno, e ci sarà quell’albero a nasconderci, certo, ma con il rumore che faremo, chiunque passerà lì sotto ci sentirà.”  
La gola di Harry scattò quando deglutì, e sbatté le palpebre una volta, lentamente. “Possiamo farlo,” mormorò. “Quando torneremo a casa.”  
“Fino ad allora…” Louis si abbassò fino a far quasi toccare le punte dei loro nasi, e oh, _oh_ , il modo in cui le pupille di Harry si dilatarono era magnifico. Si sentì al settimo cielo. “Fino ad allora, voglio passare le ore a mappare il tuo corpo. E poi fotterti. E poi dormire un po’ e svegliarmi con le tue dita dentro di me.”  
“Gesù,” soffiò Harry.  
“Louis andrà bene.”  
La concentrazione tornò negli occhi di Harry, e lui ridacchiò sommessamente. “Non posso crederci che hai fatto quella battuta. Tra l’altro, pensavo fossi stanco.”  
“Ho raggiunto un livello superiore,” dichiarò Louis. Era perlopiù vero, nonostante ci fosse una leggera foschia nella sua testa che rallentava ogni cosa attorno a sé. Spinse i fianchi verso il basso. Harry dischiuse le labbra, serrò le palpebre, e Louis era così innamorato di lui da non riuscire a _respirare_.  
Si scostò da quella posizione. “Spogliati,” gli ordinò, fin troppo debole per un ordine, ma Harry obbedì immediatamente. Con un’occhiata radiosa verso Louis, si sfilò la camicia e si liberò dei pantaloni, poi si sdraiò nuovamente sul piumone con addosso solo un paio di minuscoli boxer.  
“ _Nudo_ ,” aggiunse Louis, con più sicurezza.  
Sogghignando, Harry fece scivolare i boxer lungo le sue gambe e lasciò che Louis lo studiasse nella piena luce del mattino. La sua pelle, ancora chiara, si sarebbe sicuramente abbronzata nel corso delle due settimane successive – due settimane che Louis avrebbe passato con lui, al suo fianco. Non vedeva già l’ora di tracciare le linee dell’abbronzatura che ancora dovevano prendere forma.  
“Sei bellissimo,” ripeté Louis, e cazzo se era sdolcinato, ma non gli importava. Non quando faceva sorridere Harry con dolcezza, le guance rosse.  
“Ma mi amerai ancora quando non sarò più giovane e bello?” [ndt. “ _But will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_ ”]  
Ci volle un attimo affinché Louis capisse, poi sbuffò una risata. “Hai davvero citato Lana del Rey, nudo su un enorme letto all’ultimo piano di un hotel con la vista sull’oceano?”  
“Certo che sì.” Harry suonava assolutamente compiaciuto, e Louis non riuscì, semplicemente _non riuscì_ a trattenersi dal chinarsi su di lui per un bacio veloce.  
“Be’,” disse, tornando a sedersi sulle cosce. “Quando non sarai più giovane e bello, sarai comunque ricco. Questo è quanto.”  
“Ehi,” biascicò Harry, gli occhi che ridevano.  
Louis si chinò per un altro bacio e gli disse, vicino abbastanza da solleticargli la pelle con il respiro, “Certo che ti vorrò ancora, Princy. Per sempre felici e contenti, non è così che dovrebbe essere?”  
“Quindi siamo in una favola, dopotutto,” mormorò Harry, e Louis liberò una risata, poi lasciò che le sue dita afferrassero il dosso delle clavicole di Harry. Quest’ultimo si immobilizzò, prima di espirare in un soffio. Ah.  
Louis lo fece di nuovo, con più decisione. Questa volta, Harry rabbrividì, lo sguardo incollato al viso di Louis. Merda, se Harry avesse continuato a essere così aperto e reattivo, era impossibile che la determinazione di Louis sarebbe durata, che sarebbe stato in grado di fare con calma quando tutto quello che voleva era essergli sempre più vicino.  
Be’. Avrebbe solo dovuto far pratica, allora. Rafforzare la sua immunità.  
“Perché hai quel sorrisetto?” domandò Harry, visibilmente senza fiato.  
Louis scosse la testa e fece scivolare la sua mano più in basso, baciando il sussulto che ne derivò direttamente dalla bocca di Harry.  
Come venne fuori, Harry si rivelò davvero una sfida per la forza di volontà di Louis – muovendosi contro ogni tocco, sospirando a ogni marchio che Louis lasciava nel suo cammino, sibilando quando Louis gli mordeva un capezzolo, per poi lenire la pelle con la lingua. Senza neanche toccarlo, dal membro di Harry stava già colando liquido preseminale, e Louis non era in una situazione migliore; non appena si liberò dei propri vestiti, la frizione del suo membro, le lenzuola che scivolavano contro la sua pelle mentre si muoveva su Harry, lo portarono a respirare in rapidi e bruschi scatti.  
 _Mai stato così_.  
Al comando di Louis, Harry si girò a pancia in giù e allargò le gambe. Era avvolto da una forte energia, eppure così arrendevole sotto le mani di Louis. Louis si stese sopra la sua schiena, l’erezione a infilarsi nello spazio tra le cosce di Harry, e spinse i fianchi verso il basso. Cristo, sarebbe potuto venire in quel modo. Imbrattare tutto il corpo di Harry.  
“Non vedo l’ora di essere dentro di te,” disse, la voce roca persino alle sue stesse orecchie. “Non vedo l’ora di fotterti, farti mio. Nessun altro deve vederti così.”  
“Sono già tuo.” Harry girò la testa per guardare alle sue spalle, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra gonfie e rosse dai morsi. “Nessun altro, Lou.”  
Louis sentì il cuore vacillare nel petto. Si sollevò, scostandosi da Harry per sdraiarsi proprio accanto a lui e studiare il suo viso da vicino. “Lo stesso vale per me. Lo sai, vero?”  
Harry osservò Louis per un lungo istante prima di sorridere. “Lo so.” Fece una breve pausa prima di aggiungere, tutto educazione se non fosse stato per quella scintilla di malizia nei suoi occhi, “Ora fottimi, per piacere.”  
 _Per piacere_ , risuonò nella testa di Louis, e Gesù, Harry era troppo per lui, troppo bello per essere vero, eppure eccoli lì. Louis allungò una mano per intrecciare un boccolo attorno al suo dito, tirando, e osservò le ciglia di Harry fremere e gli occhi perdere lucidità.  
Louis ci mise alcuni secondi per ritrovare la capacità di fare discorsi coerenti. Doveva dirlo, però, Harry doveva sapere tutto. Nessun segreto, non più. Louis sentiva la gola stretta, la voce un roco sussurro. “Giusto per essere… cioè, completamente sinceri. Ho fatto sesso solo con una persona negli ultimi sei anni, e quella persona sei tu.”  
Il sorriso di Harry si allargò. “Ti amo,” mormorò, i contorni delle sillabe leggermente confusi.  
“Anche io.” Louis si ricordò di far entrare aria nei polmoni. La sua testa era vuota e leggera come una mongolfiera. Stendendosi nuovamente sopra la schiena di Harry, Louis lo premette contro il materasso con il peso del suo corpo. Considerò l’idea di tirarla per le lunghe ancora per un po’, ma la sua determinazione si frantumò quando spinse la punta asciutta del pollice contro l’apertura di Harry, e Harry _tremò_ al tocco. Voltò la testa per lanciare uno sguardo al viso di Louis, e Louis sentì la sua pelle scaldarsi come cera fusa, probabilmente arrossito fino alle clavicole.  
Armeggiando goffamente con il lubrificante e un preservativo, si sistemò tra le gambe di Harry per aprirlo con le dita. Con la luce del sole tutta attorno a loro, intrecciata tra i capelli di Harry, tutto sembrava lento e caldo e dorato, ben lontano dal rumore del traffico di fuori. Louis formò parole silenziose contro la pelle di Harry, combinate con morsi decisi sulla pelle sensibile tra le sue cosce, e Harry rispose con ansimi e sospiri, contorcendosi tra le lenzuola.  
Quando Louis sollevò Harry per metterlo carponi, Harry sembrò riuscire a malapena a sostenere il proprio peso.  
“Sei pronto, amore?” chiese Louis dolcemente, un palmo tra le scapole di Harry, tenendolo fermo con l’altra mano aggrappata al suo fianco.  
Harry ribatté con una risata strozzata. La sua voce suonava distrutta. “Sono pronto da ore.”  
“Avresti dovuto dirlo.”  
“L’ho fatto.”  
“Mi dispiace davvero.” Chinandosi per baciargli la schiena, Louis srotolò il preservativo, poi si sistemò più vicino e recuperò il lubrificante. “Devo essermelo perso a causa del baccano che facevi.”  
“Dio, sei un maledetto provocatore,” biascicò Harry. Quando Louis si sporse appena di lato per osservare il suo viso, Harry stava cercando di trattenere un ghigno, gli occhi chiusi, le ciglia come piume contro le sue guance. Louis sentì calore propagarsi in tutto il corpo.  
Raddrizzandosi, si avvicinò ancora, posizionandosi dietro Harry. Mordendogli piano la spalla, gli ordinò, “Fai il bravo e afferra la testiera.”  
Harry espirò e ubbidì.  
Scivolando lentamente in lui, Louis si immobilizzò una volta che fu completamente dentro. Gesù, era… la forte pressione attorno al suo membro, Harry che si muoveva pian piano, e Louis strizzò gli occhi contro l’irrefrenabile bisogno di rendere il tutto rapido ed efficace, di concludere in poche e disperate spinte. No, _no_ , voleva assaporare quel momento. Voleva godere di ogni secondo, voleva renderlo meraviglioso per Harry tanto quanto lo fosse già per lui.  
Si tirò indietro di mezzo centimetro, sibilando per la stretta resistenza. Quando ruotò nuovamente nel calore del corpo di Harry, quest’ultimo strinse la presa inspirando bruscamente. Le nocche di Harry erano bianche attorno alla testiera, e Louis lo amava così tanto, così tanto.  
Ripetendo il movimento, rimase in attesa del suono rivelatore del respiro di Harry. Sì, _proprio lì_. Un’altra spinta lenta e straziante, la stanchezza ad offuscare la vista di Louis. Si morse il labbro per contrastarla.  
“Lou,” uscì dalla bocca di Harry, pressoché inarticolato.  
Quel suono gli fece scattare i fianchi, chiudere gli occhi e vedere le stelle dietro le palpebre. Si costrinse a riaprirli per guardare Harry balbettare un gemito dopo un’altra spinta, la fronte premuta contro un braccio sollevato. La sua schiena era inarcata, un delizioso avvallamento del girovita. Louis sistemò le dita attorno alla curva di uno dei fianchi e tirò Harry verso di lui nello stesso istante in cui si spingeva nuovamente in avanti. Lo ripeté. Cazzo, Harry era bellissimo in quel modo – muovendosi impotente contro ogni rotazione dei fianchi di Louis, istintivo nel trovare un ritmo, e Louis pensò all’oceano, alle onde che si riversavano sulla riva. _Mai stato così. Mai, mai._  
Chinò la testa per baciare la scapola di Harry, dandole un piccolo morso con i denti, un ricordo lontano ad accarezzare la sua coscienza. “Voglio stare dentro di te per sempre,” sussurrò, a voce forse troppo bassa, ma il sospiro tremante di Harry gli fece capire che l’aveva sentito.  
“Voglio che tu lo faccia,” fu la risposta confusa di Harry, e Louis tenne la bocca aperta contro la sua pelle, spingendo a fondo, _a fondo_ , prima di ritirarsi. Sollevando la testa, si guardò scivolare dentro e fuori il corpo di Harry mentre faceva scorrere il palmo lungo la sua schiena, massaggiava il suo sedere e lottava contro la forza di gravità.  
No, non ancora. Non finché Harry non fosse venuto.  
Louis strinse la presa sulla sua vita, le dita che scavavano nella pelle morbida, e portò l’altra mano a circondare l’erezione di Harry. “Molla,” gli disse.  
“Molla?” Harry sembrava completamente perso, ansimando a ogni spinta.  
“La testiera.”  
Nel momento in cui Harry lo fece, Louis si stese sulla sua schiena e li fece crollare entrambi sul materasso. Non sapeva quale fosse stata la causa – lo spostamento di gravità, la perdita di controllo o le dita di Louis sull’erezione di Harry – ma Harry venne in quell’istante, contraendosi attorno a Louis, e oh Gesù, Cristo Santo, okay, _okay_. Era quasi lì, sì, _Dio_ , e Louis ebbe bisogno solo di un’altra piccola spinta, solo una, un’altra ancora, e poi tutto si annebbiò. Venne con la bocca premuta contro la spalla di Harry.  
Per quando trovò la forza di volontà di muoversi, Harry si era abbandonato tra le lenzuola, ancora ansimante. Louis uscì da lui lentamente, la frizione del suo membro che si ammosciava un po’ troppo per quel contatto. Si liberò velocemente del preservativo e lo annodò prima di lanciarlo oltre il bordo del letto. Più tardi avrebbero dovuto disfarsene in modo che i dipendenti dell’albergo non ci inciampassero sopra. “Ehi,” sussurrò Louis, abbandonandosi sul materasso. La parola si sentì a malapena per via del rumore dell’antifurto di un auto, e, oh. Allora _c’era_ un mondo là fuori.  
“Ehi,” sussurrò di rimando Harry. Con un debole gemito, si girò sulla schiena e fece sdraiare Louis sul suo petto, incrociando le loro gambe. Le guance di Harry erano notevolmente rosse, gli occhi brillanti.  
Louis gli sorrise, poi gli infilò una mano tra le cosce per spingere un dito nel suo corpo, ancora unto di lubrificante. Harry inspirò bruscamente, ma non si mosse. Un attimo dopo, Louis realizzò quanto fosse possessivo quel gesto, e si bloccò, i polmoni tesi, fino a che Harry non soffiò fuori una bassa risata.  
“Sembri particolarmente soddisfatto di te,” disse Harry.  
“Ti ho appena scopato contro il materasso, Principino.” Dopo un profondo respiro, Louis fece scivolare la mano appiccicosa su per il petto di Harry e la lasciò posata sul suo cuore. Il suo sorriso si allargò senza pensare. “Era il trattamento regale, sai? Un servizio esclusivo, quello.”  
Fu a malapena uscito dalla sua bocca quando Louis desiderò rimangiarselo. Non pensava che fossero arrivati al punto in cui potessero scherzare su quell’argomento. Oppure sì?  
Poi Harry sghignazzò. _Sghignazzò_ , e Louis probabilmente, sicuramente, lo stava fissando come un idiota innamorato. Ma andava bene così. Era vero, dopotutto.  
“Peccato che l’esclusiva abbia sempre un prezzo,” disse Harry. “Qualunque cosa sia? Colazione a letto? Una passeggiata sulla spiaggia? Un titolo a tuo nome?”  
“Per l’ultimo sono a posto. Almeno in teoria.” Louis inspirò, e in quel momento sembrò che non fosse solo la sua testa a essere stata riempita di elio, ma tutto il suo corpo. Intrecciò le dita sporche tra i capelli di Harry per non volare via. “No, davvero. È un buon affare. Il tuo cuore andrà benissimo.”  
“Affare fatto,” gli disse Harry.  
C’erano così tante cose di cui dovevano ancora parlare. Così tante, tante cose di cui dovevano discutere, progetti da fare, e Louis doveva chiamare James e recuperare il sonno arretrato. Ma quando Harry lo attirò per un bacio, Louis respinse tutte le sue preoccupazioni.  
In quel momento, aveva Harry tra le sue braccia, caldo e malleabile e tutto suo. Il mondo esterno poteva aspettare un altro po’.


	12. XII

 

Dormirono fino a pomeriggio inoltrato, o almeno così fece Louis. Harry si svegliò verso mezzogiorno e gli ci vollero parecchi secondi per orientarsi – il sole splendente, il peso caldo attaccato alla sua schiena, il ricordo di una conversazione che sembrava come tracce vaghe di un sogno. La sensazione persistente delle mani di Louis su tutto il suo corpo. _Certo che ti vorrò ancora, piccolo Principe_.  
Quando Harry si mosse appena, i muscoli gli procurarono una debole fitta. Con un sorriso, si spostò tra le braccia di Louis per osservarlo da vicino.  
Nel sonno, i lineamenti di Louis erano rilassati, le labbra appena dischiuse a rilasciare respiri lunghi e regolari. Harry fu preso per un attimo dal desiderio di tracciare le sue lunghe ciglia con i polpastrelli, le loro punte luminose, schiarite dal sole. Poi notò gli aloni scuri sotto gli occhi, che suggerivano che la mancanza di sonno di Louis andasse ben oltre solo quell’unica notte.  
Lentamente, stando attento a non svegliarlo, Harry scivolò via dall’abbraccio e andò a farsi una doccia. Un’occhiata allo specchio rivelò diversi nuovi lividi che la bocca e le mani di Louis avevano lasciato, sporcando il petto di Harry e l’interno delle sue cosce. I segni lasciati dalle dita decoravano il punto in cui Louis l’aveva stretto forte, le ombre impresse sulla pelle chiara proprio accanto alla sporgenza del fianco sinistro. Harry combatté il brivido di eccitazione e rifletté sul da farsi – svegliare Louis con la bocca e le mani, le dita spinte dentro di lui.  
No, c’era un sacco di tempo per quello più tardi. Gli avrebbe prima lasciato recuperare un po’ di sonno.  
Dopo un breve messaggio a Niall e Zayn (‘ _Felice come un bimbo a Natale!_ ’ || ndt. ‘ _Happy like a room without a roof!_ ’, tratto dalla canzone _Happy_ di Pharrell Williams), Harry si ritirò sul balcone. Ordinò una tarda colazione dal servizio in camera, poi si sedette in attesa con il libro sulle gambe, il sole a riversarsi su di lui.  
Bussarono alla porta circa quindici minuti dopo. Nonostante Harry si fosse lanciato all’interno per rispondere velocemente e non disturbare il sonno di Louis, non fu abbastanza rapido; Louis sobbalzò e si svegliò con un sussulto. Si sedette, il lenzuolo sottile attorcigliato attorno alla vita, e buon Dio, era bello da togliere il fiato. Nessuno avrebbe potuto biasimare Harry per essersi fermato e averlo attirato a sé in un bacio a stampo, sorridendo quando Louis rispose immediatamente, apparentemente d’istinto, la pelle calda dal sonno. “Colazione,” gli disse Harry a bassa voce, raddrizzandosi. “Se vuoi. Puoi dormire ancora un po’, dopo.”  
Gli occhi di Louis erano leggermente offuscati, fissi su Harry. “Colazione,” ripeté con aria assente. “Sì, va benissimo.”  
Lanciandogli uno sguardo allegro, Harry andò ad aprire la porta e si assicurò che Louis non potesse essere visto. Spinse lui stesso il carrello all’interno della stanza, e Louis scese giù dal letto un attimo dopo, completamente nudo. Dopo essersi guardato, tirò via un lenzuolo dal letto e se lo avvolse attorno alla vita.  
“Perché l’hai fatto?” chiese Harry.  
“Tu sei vestito,” puntualizzò Louis. “Quindi non hai il diritto di lamentarti.”  
“Ho solo le mutande. Non volevo mostrare le mie grazie a un aereo di passaggio o qualcosa del genere.”  
Lo sguardo di Louis si trascinò lungo il petto di Harry, indugiando sui lividi sul fianco, poi si spostò più in basso per esaminare gli insignificanti boxer attillati che Harry si era infilato dopo la doccia. “Okay,” gli concesse Louis, lento e dolce. “Le mutande possono rimanere. Non che nascondano poi granché.”  
“Motivo per cui è comunque ingiusto che tu usi una toga,” gli disse Harry. “Nasconde fin troppo.”  
La sola risposta di Louis consistette in un ghigno. Lo seguì senza fretta quando Harry spinse il carrello oltre le porte del balcone e lo osservò, la testa piegata in uno strano angolo, quando Harry posò tutto nel tavolo all’esterno. “Mi dai una mano?” gli chiese Harry.  
“Certamente.” Con ciò, Louis si posizionò dietro la schiena di Harry e si aggrappò a lui, riflettendo ogni suo movimento e rallentandolo con lo sforzo di coordinarli entrambi.  
“Sei proprio uno stronzetto,” disse Harry, ma venne fuori dolce e affettuoso.  
“Mi dispiace.” Louis non sembrava per niente dispiaciuto. “È più forte di me, amore. E dato che questo è il nostro per sempre felici e contenti, dovrai fartene una ragione e basta.”  
“Be’, immagino sia la mia croce da portare.” Allungando una mano dietro di sé, Harry attirò Louis più vicino. Louis si plasmò sulla sua schiena e gli lasciò dei baci rapidi e leggeri sulla nuca mentre Harry continuava a sistemare focaccine e marmellata, uova strapazzate, panini e pasticcini.  
“Che lusso,” mormorò Louis. “Stai cercando di sedurmi con il cibo?”  
Harry sbuffò una risata. “Con te vado sul sicuro.”  
“E vissero per sempre sconci e contenti,” disse Louis raggiante, e Harry rise e voltò la testa per sfiorare delicatamente le sue labbra.  
Per tutta la colazione, Louis rimase perlopiù in silenzio, guardando l’oceano con la luce del sole riflessa nei suoi occhi, sereno e rilassato in un modo che Harry non aveva mai visto. Come se gli fosse stato tolto un peso dalle spalle. Era incredibile. Ancor più incredibile pensare che Harry avesse avuto un ruolo in quella situazione, seppur minimo; che avesse contribuito a far affrontare a Louis il suo passato e ad aprirsi piuttosto che nascondersi dietro un velo di mezze verità evasive.  
Eppure non pensava che Louis avesse pienamente afferrato il concetto di non lasciare che quel che aveva passato lo definisse. Ma quello non era un problema – Harry sarebbe stato lì per ricordarglielo.  
Dopo la colazione, Louis trascinò Harry di nuovo a letto per un altro paio d’ore di sonno. Quest’ultimo aspettò finché Louis non si fu addormentato, poi prese il suo libro dal comodino e si sistemò per leggere, con Louis come peso caldo e sicuro sul petto.  
   
**  
   
Niall fece irruzione nella camera verso le quattro, Zayn e Liam al seguito, coprendosi gli occhi in maniera drammatica nel passare oltre Harry. “La luna di miele è finita, stronzi,” proclamò. “Ripulitevi, vestitevi e andiamo a farci un giro. Abbiamo solo pochi giorni qui. Non voglio sprecarli a girarmi i pollici perché voi due coglioni avete finalmente capito come far funzionare questa cosa.”  
“Doveva essere una battuta?” chiese Louis dal letto, gli occhi brillanti e i capelli selvaggi. Gesù. A Harry non sarebbe dispiaciuto passare il resto dell’eternità in quella stanza.  
“Zitto tu,” gli disse Niall. “Sono ancora arrabbiato con te per aver fatto piangere il nostro Harold.” A dispetto delle sue stesse parole, saltò sul letto per abbracciare Louis, poi si tirò indietro con una smorfia e si lamentò dello stato disgustoso delle lenzuola.  
Decisero di partire in trenta minuti, e non appena gli altri se ne furono andati, Harry si sedette sul bordo del letto. “Rimarrete con noi, giusto? Per tutto il viaggio? Quand’è il vostro volo di ritorno?”  
“Non l’abbiamo ancora prenotato,” ammise Louis, quasi imbarazzato. Distolse lo sguardo scrollando le spalle. “Non sapevo se avresti voluto che rimanessi, e girovagare da solo per il Paese sarebbe stato stupido.”  
Non c’era davvero nessuna opzione migliore che baciare via la scintilla di incertezza dal viso di Louis, così Harry lo fece – ricoprire le sue guance e il suo mento di baci di farfalla fino a che Louis non si ritrovò a ridere e spingerlo dalle spalle, per poi intrecciare entrambe le mani tra i capelli di Harry e trascinarlo in un bacio profondo che finì con Harry sdraiato su Louis, premendolo contro il materasso.  
“Dobbiamo ancora parlare,” buttò fuori Louis. “E devo chiamare James.”  
“Abbiamo mezz’ora,” gli disse Harry. “È più che sufficiente per parlare, chiamare James e venire nella doccia. _Non_ in quest’ordine.”  
Ciononostante, Harry si arrese facilmente quando Louis se lo tolse di dosso, distendendosi accanto a lui sul letto. Mise il broncio, però, il che portò Louis ad avvicinarsi per mordicchiare il suo labbro inferiore, tutto denti affilati e occhi vispi. “Disobbedienza civile,” esclamò Harry, divincolandosi, e Louis sogghignò.  
“Tesoro, non credo che tu riesca a comprenderne il significato.”  
“Chiama James,” gli disse Harry. Il cipiglio sparì subito dai suoi lineamenti, e gli spuntò il sorriso non appena Louis gli diede un buffetto sul naso.  
Si spostò più vicino quando Louis allungò una mano per afferrare il suo telefono. Sistemando la testa sulla spalla di Louis, Harry ascoltò l’intera conversazione. Ricevettero istruzioni riguardanti il non farsi fotografare insieme fino a che non avrebbero elaborato una strategia. “Dobbiamo considerare tutte le opzioni,” disse James. “C’è qualcosa che non vorresti fare? Qualche divieto? Per esempio, che ne dici se facessimo apparire questa storia in modo che si basi in larga misura sul suo aspetto fiabesco? Nobili origini, genitori prevenuti che hanno portato a periodi difficili, il tuo risollevarti da terra e trovare il vero amore nel processo? È una storia bellissima. Venderebbe come il pane. Ma,” una pausa eloquente, “avrebbe ripercussioni sui tuoi genitori.”  
Louis non parlò per qualche secondo, fissando la luce accecante del cielo fuori dalla finestra. Rintanato contro il suo fianco, Harry rimase in silenzio. “Fallo,” disse Louis alla fine, la voce ferma. “Non si meritano la mia protezione. Cerca solo di tenere fuori le mie sorelle il più a lungo possibile.”  
Non appena Louis terminò la chiamata, Harry gli avvolse una mano attorno al polso. Sentì il suo battito sotto il polpastrello del pollice. “Lou,” disse Harry lentamente, eppure sembrò così forte nella stanza immobile. “Sei proprio sicuro di volerlo fare?”  
“Non _voglio_ farlo, no.” Il tono di Louis era calmo. “Il che è una novità, perché prima di incontrarti, mi sarebbe piaciuto ferirli per dispetto. Ora, è semplicemente una questione di… Se questa è la nostra migliore opportunità di far funzionare le cose, di far funzionare _noi_ , allora questo è quello che faremo.” Liberò il polso dalla presa di Harry, ma solo per allacciare le loro dita. I suoi occhi erano caldi. “Sto scegliendo te, vedi? È semplice.”  
A Harry non sembrava semplice per niente; sembrava enorme, sembrava come se Louis gli avesse offerto il suo cuore con noncuranza e disinvoltura, ‘Oh, ehi, ho pensato che ti potesse tornare utile.’  
Respirando attraverso il dolore nella sua gola, Harry strinse la presa sulle dita di Louis. “E che mi dici delle tue sorelle?” chiese, e Louis abbassò lo sguardo, espirando in un sospiro.  
“Adesso sono abbastanza grandi per cavarsela. Sono passati dieci anni, sai? Lottie ora ha… ventidue anni? Ventitré?” Louis fece una pausa, accigliandosi. “Porca puttana. Sì, una cosa del genere. E Rosie dovrebbe averne diciotto, quasi diciannove. Se parlassi con loro prima, per farglielo capire…”  
Oh. Quindi ce n’erano due, di circa cinque e dieci anni più piccole di lui. Da quel poco che Louis si era lasciato scappare in precedenza, Harry non era stato in grado di capire granché, ma ora che i muri di Louis si erano sgretolati in polvere e cenere… Be’, c’era un sacco di tempo per imparare. Harry voleva imparare _ogni cosa_.  
Attirandolo più vicino a sé, portò le gambe sulla pancia di Louis e mantenne l’urgenza fuori dalla sua voce. “Come mai non le hai contattate prima? Non ci hai mai pensato?”  
Louis si abbandonò al punto di contatto e non rispose subito, deglutendo un paio di volte in rapida successione. “Certo che ci ho pensato. Spesso, almeno all’inizio, ma col tempo, quel pensiero è… svanito.” Avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Harry e nascose il viso contro il suo collo, le parole sparpagliate in una calda ondata. “All’inizio, volevo solo andarmene, lasciarmi tutto alle spalle. Una nuova vita. E mi ero illuso che gliel’avrei fatta vedere a tutti loro, che avrei avuto successo partendo da pochi contanti e alcune canzoni che avevo scritto e la mia abilità come pianista. Quindi quando non ha funzionato, sai com’è… Mi sono sentito un fallimento. Non il fratello maggiore che le ragazze avrebbero ammirato.” Louis irruppe in una risatina.  
Abbracciandolo più forte, Harry pensò che la sua cassa toracica avrebbe potuto essere l’unica cosa a tenerlo insieme. Voleva prendere a pugni chiunque avesse contribuito all’umorismo di auto-deprezzamento nel tono di voce di Louis, un’eruzione bollente nel suo stomaco che lo colse di sorpresa. Inspirò profondamente, ricacciandolo indietro e sistemandosi per stringerlo meglio.  
Non appena sentì Louis rilassarsi, allentò la presa e disse con dolcezza, “Non sei un fallimento.”  
Louis si agitò, poi sollevò la testa. I suoi occhi erano luminosi in modo innaturale. “No, immagino che le cose alla fine abbiano funzionato per me. Voglio dire, ehi, ho un lavoro che amo, e posso aiutare le persone e rendermi utile. Riesco anche a guadagnare abbastanza da permettermi un piccolo appartamento e tenerne un po’ da parte per aiutare dei ragazzini in difficoltà. Oh, e dulcis in fundo …” La sua espressione si addolcì, e lo stomaco di Harry diede un piccolo strattone in risposta. “Mi sono innamorato di un bellissimo principe. Che sta per stravolgere la mia vita, ma ehi. Ne è valsa la pena.”  
“Sei un po’ sdolcinato,” gli disse Harry. Venne fuori in tono affettuoso.  
“Ma come ti _permetti_ ,” disse Louis, sollevando il mento e assottigliando gli occhi. Un ghigno si celava agli angoli. “Sono forte, indurito dai miei anni per strada, dalle ricerche per un pasto caldo e un posto sicuro dove dormire. Gli uomini coraggiosi tremano nel sussurrare il mio nome.”  
Grugnendo, Harry tracciò la curva dello zigomo di Louis, scendendo verso il basso, lasciando poi le dita posate contro la mascella. “Sei un marshmallow nell’anima. Quelle canzoni che hai scritto, scommetto che erano ballate sdolcinate sul trovare il vero amore e superare i periodi più difficili.”  
“Menzogne,” dichiarò Louis, il ghigno a mostrarsi del tutto. “Menzogne e congetture. Non puoi dimostrare nulla. Inoltre,” la curva delle sua bocca si inclinò in qualcosa un po’ più pensieroso, “Non scrivo niente da anni. Magari ci riproverò, prima o poi.”  
“Potrei comprarti un pianoforte,” offrì Harry senza pensarci, e Louis si irrigidì. Un’asprezza improvvisa definì il suo tono.  
“No, non lo farai. Non mi comprerai _niente_.”  
Harry lasciò cadere la sua mano, trasalendo come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo. La sua reazione istintiva fu di allontanarsi e mettere in dubbio ogni cosa – perché Louis aveva reagito così, rapido come una frusta? Perché non voleva coinvolgere Harry?  
Harry aprì la bocca per chiedere, mentre Louis lo guardava con un’espressione di ghiaccio. Poi Harry si ricordò di qualcosa che Zayn gli aveva detto non troppo tempo prima, qualcosa che… oh. Merda. _Non avrei mai voluto che ti sentissi come se stessi pagando per la mia compagnia_.  
Harry richiuse la bocca e cercò una risposta adeguata. Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, i lineamenti di Louis si rilassarono, improvvisamente dispiaciuto. “Scusami. Non volevo essere così… duro. Ma non puoi proprio.”  
“Per me sarebbe un piacere,” disse Harry cauto. “Non un qualcosa che sentirei di dover fare, ma qualcosa che mi piacerebbe fare. E se pensi che questo possa farmi dubitare delle tue intenzioni, ti sbagli. Non lo farei mai, e tra l’altro non ti rinfaccerei mai il tuo passato in quel modo.”  
Louis distolse lo sguardo, mostrando a Harry la linea netta del suo profilo. La sua risposta si udì a malapena. “Non ora, non lo faresti. Ma magari in un litigio. Magari lo faresti prima o poi, se non gestiremo bene questa storia in pubblico e andrà tutto a rotoli e tu sentirai tutte quelle insinuazioni su di me, su come io ti stia usando…”  
“Non crederei mai a degli sconosciuti meschini rispetto a quello che vedo con i miei stessi occhi,” gli disse Harry, allungando nuovamente le mani verso di lui. “Mai.”  
Louis si afflosciò come un palloncino bucato. Tutta la voglia di litigare lo abbandonò, e strinse le mani sulle lenzuola, stropicciandole. Non si sottrasse dalla mano che Harry avvolse attorno al suo gomito, alzando invece la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo, il tono serio e grave. “In ogni caso. Non puoi farmi regali costosi. Non sarebbe corretto.”  
Dopo un momento di silenzio, Harry annuì. “Okay.” Fece una pausa per raccogliere i suoi pensieri, continuando lentamente, come se stesse camminando sul ghiaccio sottile. “Ma ci saranno delle spese che avrai _a causa_ mia, spese che altrimenti non avresti. Tipo, quando mi accompagnerai agli eventi, per esempio, e dovrai indossare degli abiti costosi fatti su misura. O quando viaggeremo per incarichi ufficiali della Corona. Non lo faccio spesso perché di solito tocca a Gems, ma comunque, succederà. E non sarebbe equo se dovessi coprire delle spese del genere.”  
“Oh, e io che pensavo di potermi presentare con una vecchia maglietta e un cappellino,” si inserì Louis con leggerezza.  
Harry gli rivolse un sorrisino e rimase in silenzio, in attesa. Tenne le dita allacciate senza stringere attorno al gomito di Louis, e dopo un lungo momento di esitazione, Louis sospirò. Strinse gli occhi in considerazione, e quando parlò di nuovo, tutto l’umorismo era evaporato dalla sua voce. “Ho capito quello che intendi. E immagino che potrei… Cose del genere. Potrei accettarle da te. Ma non è che uscirai di casa per andare a comprarmi delle cose, hai capito? Non farai niente prima di avermi consultato, e poi decideremo insieme.”  
“Insieme,” gli fece eco Harry. Stranamente, sembrava come se avesse appena fatto una nuotata di dieci miglia, i muscoli un po’ indolenziti. Esitò prima di stringere il gomito di Louis, avvicinandosi appena. “Ehi. Ti prego, ti prego, posso avere il permesso di viziarti di tanto in tanto?” Continuò rapidamente per troncare le proteste di Louis. “Nessun regalo costoso. Te lo prometto. Solo cose come prepararti la cena, o un viaggio in una delle nostre case di campagna, che non mi costano altro che benzina. Una scorta abbondante dei tuoi cereali e del tuo tè preferito nel mio appartamento. Carta igienica profumata.”  
Quando Louis ridacchiò tra i baffi, Harry seppe di avere già metà della vittoria in mano. Sarebbero stati bene; ne sarebbero venuti a capo.  
Louis si prese comunque il suo tempo per analizzare l’idea da diverse prospettive prima di annuire piano. “Per me va bene. Ma per altre cose, come… villaggi turistici di lusso in località esotiche, quel genere di cose. Non sono povero, per la cronaca, James mi paga abbastanza bene. Magari non abbastanza da permettermi la tua vita da jet set.”  
Harry tenne a freno il suo primo e avventato impulso di aumentare la sua offerta di pagare per qualsiasi vacanza avrebbero trascorso insieme. “Allora mi adatterò,” disse invece. “Entro i limiti dei requisiti di sicurezza, ovviamente.”  
“Mi sembra giusto.” Un sorriso sfiorò il viso di Louis. “Sul serio, saresti disposto ad andare in campeggio? Non sto dicendo che vorrei farlo, ma se te lo chiedessi, tu verresti, giusto? Cristo, hai davvero perso completamente la testa per me.”  
“Risparmiati il compiacimento,” gli disse Harry, ricambiando il sorriso. Crebbe rapidamente in un ghigno. “Ehi. Questo mi ricorda che ho sempre voluto possedere un’isola. Magari qualcosa nel Mar dei Caraibi? Dovrei parlare con mia mamma sull’investimento in proprietà. E, voglio dire, andare in campeggio su un’isola deserta mi sembra molto romantico.”  
L’espressione di Louis era un incrocio tra l’incredulità e divertita condiscendenza. Quest’ultima ebbe la meglio dopo solo un secondo. “Romantico? Sì, te lo ricorderò quando piagnucolerai per gli insetti nella tenda e per la tua schiena non abituata a dormire su un tappetino da campeggio.”  
Per un attimo, Harry valutò se insistere ulteriormente su quell’argomento – Louis doveva aver dormito all’aperto su un tappetino da campeggio parecchie volte, riparato solo da un ponte o da qualche ingresso. Harry voleva trascinare la versione più giovane di Louis in un posto sicuro che gli avrebbe fornito un pasto caldo e un letto morbido ogni volta che ne avesse avuto bisogno, un posto che non avrebbe chiesto niente in cambio.  
Le domande di Harry potevano aspettare, però. In quel momento, non desiderava altro che preservare il delicato luccichio di felicità negli occhi di Louis.  
Lo punzecchiò sul petto e sollevò un sopracciglio in segno di sfida. “Immagino che dovrai far sì che ne valga la pena, allora.”  
“Dovrei considerarlo come un mio dovere nei confronti del Paese,” disse Louis in maniera formale. La sua maschera crollò quando scoppiò a ridere, forte, e placcò Harry sulle lenzuola.  
In teoria, avrebbero dovuto prepararsi. In pratica, gli altri avrebbero potuto aspettare un po’ di più. Harry pensò che si fossero guadagnati ogni minuto che potevano ritagliarsi per loro. Scacciò via tutti i pensieri sul fatto che quella fosse la calma prima della tempesta incombente, catturò la bocca di Louis in un bacio profondo e cedette quando Louis lo premette contro il materasso.  
   
**  
   
Rio de Janeiro era bermuda e infradito, era un mosaico di piastrelle colorate che rivestivano la Escadaria Selaron. Era musica proveniente da finestre aperte e ragazzi che calciavano una palla in una rete. Era l’odore di carne appena grigliata, di cemento, di gas di scarico del traffico e piscio.  
Proprio quando ebbero lasciato l’hotel, Louis fu colpito da un attacco di malessere davanti alla consapevolezza che qualsiasi cosa Harry avesse sospettato sul passato di Louis, l’avesse di certo condivisa con Niall e Zayn. Un po’ impotente, Louis aveva osservato come il Pao de Acuar sembrasse effettivamente un pan di zucchero, che a sua volta gli ricordava degli inverni passati in un cottage sciistico in Svizzera con la sua famiglia, di quando immergeva un pan di zucchero nel rum e gli dava fuoco per farlo diventare vin brûlé. Niall era saltato a quel racconto e gli aveva chiesto i dettagli, poi aveva cominciato a organizzare una notte a tema _Feuerzangenbowle_ a novembre. Il modo in cui aveva incluso con disinvoltura Louis nel suo complotto – in un evento che si sarebbe svolto a distanza di _mesi_ – aveva già allentato la stretta morsa nello stomaco di Louis.  
Saltando un paio di gradini avanti, Louis aveva preso in giro Harry sul non riuscire a stargli dietro, il che era finito con entrambi a sghignazzarsi a vicenda. Poco dopo, Zayn aveva rivolto a Louis un sorriso che gli partiva dagli occhi, che aveva fatto il resto nel permettere a Louis di rilassarsi. Se l’approvazione di Zayn era riconducibile in parte alla mano di Liam intrecciata alla sua… Be’, Louis non aveva intenzione di guardare in bocca a caval donato. Non aveva neanche intenzione di pensare a tutto quello che lui e Harry avrebbero dovuto affrontare prima di poter fare la stessa cosa in pubblico. No.  
La sera tardi, si erano intrufolati attraverso la porta sul retro in un locale che suonava musica dal vivo, qualcosa chiamato _Chorinho_ che suonava come un tipo brasiliano di jazz di New Orleans. Il loro tavolo era posizionato sopra la sezione principale del locale, garantendo loro quel tipo di privacy che permetteva a Louis di appoggiarsi a Harry, l’alcool a ribollire nel suo sangue e la sua mano sulla coscia del ragazzo, a giocare con il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni fino a che Harry non lo guardò con occhi scuri e socchiusi.  
Quando tornarono in hotel, il cielo stava già cominciando a schiarirsi. Tutto quello che riuscirono a fare furono delle rapide e assonnate seghe sotto la doccia prima di crollare sul letto, nudi e leggeri, rannicchiati l’uno all’altro.  
   
**  
   
Louis si svegliò con le dita di Harry che premevano dentro di lui, cosparse di lubrificante, e la sua mente annebbiata ci mise qualche secondo per dare un senso a quella sensazione. Si ricordò delle sue stesse parole con un sussulto – _voglio svegliarmi con le tue dita dentro di me_ – e ansimò, ancora parzialmente intrappolato nei sogni. I suoi fianchi scattarono verso l’alto quando la bocca di Harry si avvolse attorno alla punta della sua erezione.  
Harry si scostò un attimo dopo, scivolando sul corpo di Louis per sorridergli con i capelli selvaggi e gli occhi brillanti, una piega del cuscino impressa sulla guancia. Era così incredibilmente adorabile, e la sua felicità era tutta per Louis. _Harry_ era tutto per Louis.  
“Posso?” gli chiese in un sussurro sommesso, il sorriso che si allargava per qualsiasi cosa avesse visto sul viso di Louis. “Sei pronto?”  
“Sì,” farfugliò Louis, a malapena coerente.  
Harry gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra, e Louis si mosse lento per ricambiare, la mente ancora annebbiata dal sonno e la luce di un nuovo giorno che filtrava attraverso le finestre aperte. Aprì le cosce per Harry, spostandosi per permettere a quest’ultimo di mettergli un cuscino sotto la schiena e poi si abbandonò sul materasso, accogliendo il peso del corpo sopra il suo. Dopodiché, furono tutti languidi e lenti movimenti dei fianchi di Harry, che spingeva in profondità e rimaneva in quella posizione, che si ritraeva di un solo centimetro prima di tornare dentro. A un certo punto, il calore accumulato sotto la pelle di Louis divenne troppo. Avvolgendo le gambe attorno alla vita di Harry, richiese il pieno controllo del ritmo, e Harry lo lasciò fare.  
Più tardi, rilassandosi, Harry sollevò la testa dal cuscino e fece scivolare il suo palmo dallo stomaco di Louis sopra le sue costole, sulle lettere tatuate sulle clavicole. Harry ne tracciò delicatamente i contorni con la punta dell’indice. “Mi hai detto che è una storia triste,” sussurrò. “Ti va di parlarmene?”  
Louis si girò di lato per guardarlo negli occhi. “In un certo senso è triste, sì,” cominciò, leggermente distratto dal rossore sulle guance di Harry. Porca puttana, come aveva fatto Louis a passare ventisette anni sulla Terra senza sapere quanto il sesso potesse essere _meraviglioso_? Dato che Harry lo stava osservando con pazienza, Louis si costrinse a continuare. “Ma è triste più che altro perché stavo venendo fuori da un posto triste, e questo simboleggia… il cercare di farmene una ragione, presumo. L’ho fatto il giorno dopo che James mi ha offerto il lavoro.”  
Harry annuì leggermente, abbassando lo sguardo sul _It Is What It Is_ come se lo stesse vedendo sotto una nuova luce. Poi rialzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Louis. “Come è successo? James, intendo?”  
“Un colpo di fortuna.” Louis si spostò appena, sentendo una fitta piacevole ai muscoli. Il sonno si era dissolto in un senso soddisfatto e ozioso di rilassatezza. “Avrebbe dovuto incontrare una persona nel bar in cui stavo cercando dei clienti quella notte. Quella persona non si presentò mai, ma qualcosa in me attirò la sua attenzione. E, vedi, avevo notato che quel tizio mi stava fissando mentre stavo facendo il mio giro e cercando di convincere la persona giusta a comprarmi una birra, e poi a comprare _me_ , punto.”  
A suo merito, Harry non batté ciglio – si limitò a stringere le labbra, piegando la bocca verso il basso. Non lo interruppe.  
“Ad ogni modo.” Louis, essendo sdraiato, scrollò le spalle in maniera goffa. “Questo tizio viene da me, tutto col sorriso tranquillo, e mi dice che mi stava osservando e che gli piace quello che vede. Un po’ inquietante, bada, e sapevo bene di non dover andare con quelli inquietanti. Ed è esattamente quello che gli ho detto.” Scosse la testa, quasi impercettibilmente, e quando chiuse gli occhi, riuscì ancora a ricreare perfettamente il momento dietro le palpebre; l’interno pieno di fumo del bar, il viso di James nella penombra, il suo sguardo intenso e fastidiosamente consapevole. “Non posso dire che mi fossi sentito particolarmente rassicurato quando rise ed era tutto, ‘Noto con piacere che hai un istinto di sopravvivenza, ragazzo. Ti sarà utile. Ma non sono un cliente.’ E poi lui, tipo, mi ha detto di essere interessato alle _altre_ mie abilità. Come il, uh… ‘Quella che ha portato quel tizio laggiù dall’accigliarsi a offrirti un drink anche se ha una moglie e nessun interesse nei tuoi servizi.’”  
Flessibilità e fascino, ecco come James l’aveva descritto più tardi. L’abilità di adattarsi a diverse situazioni e persone, per poi interpretarle con facilità. Se non fosse stato per quella fortunata coincidenza di Louis che si trovava al posto giusto al momento giusto… Se il cliente di James fosse arrivato quella sera, se Louis avesse deciso di andare in un bar diverso o avesse deciso di prendersi la serata libera…  
Non sarebbe stato dov’era ora.  
Il pensiero portò Louis ad allungare una mano e intrecciarla tra i boccoli sulla tempia di Harry. Harry si abbandonò al tocco. “È bravo a valutare le persone, quel James,” disse.  
“Il migliore. E abbiamo stabilito di non parlare del suo complesso da salvatore.” Louis fece una pausa per organizzare i suoi pensieri confusi. “Quindi, mi ha chiesto cosa ne pensassi di un lavoro fisso, uno in cui avrei potuto tenere addosso i miei vestiti, e io gli ho risposto che non avrei venduto la sua droga. Al che lui mi ha risposto…” Con un sorrisetto, scrollò nuovamente le spalle. “‘Io non vendo droga. Io vendo storie.’”  
Harry ci rifletté su per un momento prima di sorridere, improvviso e raggiante. “Sarebbe scandaloso se lo omaggiassi con un titolo?”  
Louis scoppiò a ridere, il calore a penetrare dalla stanza soleggiata alle sue ossa. “Solo tu potevi dire una cosa così ridicola, Princy.”  
“Non è un no,” decise Harry. “Tra l’altro, quand’è che siamo passati da Principino e piccolo Principe a Princy?”  
“Non ne sono certo, ma mi piace. C’è qualcosa di molto Disneyano al riguardo, sai? _Cenerentola_ , credo. Ti si addice, con i tuoi grandi occhi verdi da Bambi e le tue gambe da spilungone e tutto il resto.”  
“Quindi tu saresti, chi? Aladdin?” chiese Harry. “Perché se così fosse, io sarei Jasmine, e voglio un cucciolo di tigre. Sarebbe _troppo_ figo avere una tigre.”  
Dato che fermare il suo blaterare stronzate era un obbligo morale, Louis coprì la bocca di Harry con la propria. Era un sacrificio, ovviamente, ma Louis aveva sempre creduto nell’agire in favore del popolo – e dato che aveva cominciato a rivendicare il suo nome di nascita, avrebbe fatto meglio a essere all’altezza della nobile responsabilità che comportava.  
   
**  
   
A causa delle condizioni stradali e dei consigli sul non intraprendere lunghi viaggi in macchina, il gruppo prese il jet privato di Harry da Rio a Belo Horizonte. Louis passò il viaggio dall’hotel all’aeroporto sul sedile posteriore di una Mercedes in acciaio cromato, con i finestrini oscurati che velavano la mattina di grigio. Con la testa sulle gambe di Louis, Harry si era riaddormentato quasi subito dopo essere saliti, e Louis stava intrecciando le sue dita tra i ricci aggrovigliati mentre analizzava con disinvoltura la guardia del corpo che aveva sostituito Johnson.  
Fedele alla ricerca che Liam aveva fatto qualche settimana prima, quel tizio, Zach, sembrava perfettamente a posto. Quando parlava di Harry, c’era dell’affetto sincero nel suo tono, e quando il nome di Johnson saltava fuori, i suoi occhi si stringevano con disappunto – non gli era stata detta tutta la verità dietro l’improvviso rimpiazzo, ma era ovvio che si fosse fatto un’idea.  
Sì, decise Louis. Zach poteva rimanere.  
Il volo per Belo Horizonte durò circa un’ora, dopodiché furono portati al loro hotel con fluida efficienza. Harry rifiutò l’offerta di Louis di contribuire al volo e al costo della loro suite condivisa asserendo che avrebbe dovuto pagarli comunque, e Louis decise di lasciar correre. Doveva scegliere le sue battaglie, e quella non era importante.  
D’altra parte, proibì a Harry di usare la propria influenza per recuperare a Louis e Liam dei biglietti dell’ultimo minuto per la partita dell’Inghilterra del giorno seguente. Avrebbero potuto provare a comprarli loro, ma siccome era più probabile che il mercato nero fornisse loro dei biglietti falsi piuttosto che quelli reali, l’avrebbero guardata dalla tivù, e questo era quanto. Dopo aver riflettuto per qualche secondo, Liam concordò con una scrollata di spalle.  
Né Zayn né Harry si opposero alla loro scelta.  
I cinque si alzarono presto quel martedì, il cielo coperto che stava appena cominciando a schiarirsi, e visitarono quella che era considerata la cosa più vicina a una piazza centrale che la megalopoli aveva da offrire. A quell’ora, Praça da Liberdade era in gran parte vuota. Fecero una passeggiata lungo il perimetro per farsi un’idea dei diversi stili architettonici, benché Zayn fosse l’unico con effettive conoscenze – in tutta onestà, il suo monologo sconclusionato sul modernismo e sul neoclassicismo francese mise un po’ sotto pressione il cervello assonnato di Louis. Liam, d’altra parte, stava fissando Zayn come se la sua sola esistenza fosse la cosa migliore dall’invenzione dei supereroi. Louis si ritrovò a nascondere un sorrisetto contro la spalla di Harry.  
“Ti prego dimmi che non siamo ridicoli quanto loro,” bisbigliò.  
“Non siamo ridicoli quanto loro,” ripeté obbedientemente Harry a pappagallo, seguendo l’affermazione con una strizzata insolente del culo di Louis.  
Louis si contorse nella presa con un’esclamazione indignata, “Non in _pubblico_. Ma non ti vergogni?”  
“No,” fornì Niall, e Harry gli puntò un dito contro.  
“Taci, Horan. Io ho _visto_ cose, e non hai il diritto di parlare.”  
Ficcandosi le mani in tasca, Louis sollevò la testa per studiare un alto edificio a forma di una gigantesca onda, e si ritrovò a sorridere a niente in particolare. _Sono solo felice_.  
Più tardi, fecero una gita sulle tortuose strade di montagna per visitare Ouro Preto, una vecchia città mineraria coloniale, e fecero colazione mentre seguivano stradine acciottolate attraverso un labirinto di edifici barocchi ben conservati. Tornarono a Belo Horizonte poco dopo mezzogiorno, e poi Harry, Zayn e Niall dovettero sbrigarsi per arrivare allo stadio in tempo per la partita.  
Louis e Liam la finirono in un bar a due passi dall’hotel, sorseggiando Caipirinha, i bicchieri ghiacciati che scivolavano dalle loro mani. La partita finì con un pareggio con la Costa Rica, il che significava che la squadra inglese usciva dal campionato con un solo e triste punto a loro nome. Per alleviare il dolore, Louis ordinò un’altra Caipirinha, si accucciò maggiormente contro il fianco di Liam e sbraitò sul fatto che la squadra inglese avesse assunto un tizio esclusivamente per spruzzare acqua sui giocatori accaldati, eppure l’intera faccenda del calcio sembrava oltre la loro comprensione. Liam fece versi solidali in tutti i momenti giusti e diede delle pacche alla schiena di Louis.  
Non appena il viso di Harry comparve sullo schermo, la testa di Louis scattò verso l’alto.  
“Be’, ovvio che sperassimo in qualcosa di più,” disse Harry dritto in camera, e le condizioni dei suoi capelli suggerirono che ci avesse passato ripetutamente le mani. _Louis_ voleva passarci ripetutamente le mani.  
“In effetti,” continuò Harry lentamente, con un piccolo sorriso, “Avrei una specie di scommessa in corso con alcuni amici, e si dà il caso che le mie possibilità di vittoria si siano notevolmente ridotte ora che è evidente che ho scelto il vincitore sbagliato. Due di noi hanno scommesso sulla squadra inglese. Immagino che la nostra lealtà non abbia dato i suoi frutti.” Il suo sorriso si ampliò, e scrollò leggermente le spalle, tutto fascino della timidezza, e… e aveva appena indirettamente menzionato Louis in diretta TV internazionale? Porca puttana.  
“Stava parlando di me,” mormorò Louis con discrezione, solo per le orecchie di Liam. “L’altro leale… Sono quello che ha scelto l’Inghilterra come lui. Sono io.”  
“Stupido da parte tua,” disse Liam. “Molto dolce, ma stupido. Te l’ho già detto, sarà l’Argentina a vincere il campionato.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Non è questo il punto.”  
“E quale sarebbe?” Liam stava sogghignando, e Louis gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
“Lo sai qual è il punto. Il _punto_ è che Harry ha appena parlato di me in TV. Cioè, nessuno sa che sono io, ed è stato abbastanza discreto da non destare sospetti, ma… _Liam_.”  Di propria iniziativa, la bocca di Louis si incurvò verso l’alto.  
Liam ebbe la sfrontatezza di ridergli in faccia. “Sei così perdutamente innamorato, amico. Scommetto che la luce sul tuo viso potrebbe illuminare tutta la città.”  
Era inutile negarlo. Louis non voleva nemmeno, ma non voleva neanche star lì a farsi prendere per il culo da Liam. Avrebbe stabilito un brutto precedente. “Vacci piano, Payno,” disse. “Potrei sempre portare all’attenzione di Zayn la campagna di intimo di Armani.”  
Nonostante il divertimento di Liam fosse ancora assolutamente evidente, scelse di non aggiungere altro. Che ragazzo intelligente. Come premio, Louis ordinò altri drink per entrambi anche se erano a malapena a metà dei primi. Ehi, erano in vacanza. E Louis era molto innamorato, e Harry l’aveva appena riconosciuto davanti al mondo intero. Inoltre, loro due il giorno dopo avrebbero dovuto presenziare a una conferenza su Skype riguardo la condotta pubblica della loro relazione.  
Un altro drink sembrava una splendida idea.  
   
**  
   
“Sul serio. Credo che avresti dovuto saltare gli ultimi due giri.” Harry stava cercando di non sorridere. In linea di massima, fallì. “Non che non fossi particolarmente tenero ieri, aggrappandoti a me mentre farneticavi ubriaco su occhi verdi e labbra rosse, ma… Sai com’è. Scommetto che i tuoi postumi siano particolarmente reali in questo momento.”  
L’atteggiamento allegro di Harry servì a intensificare il cipiglio di Louis. “Uno,” disse, lanciando a Harry un’occhiata scontrosa attraverso gli occhi annebbiati, “Io non sono tenero. Mai.”  
“Mi permetto di dissentire,” lo interruppe Harry.  
Louis si comportò come se non avesse sentito. Con solo un asciugamano addosso, ancora umido dalla doccia, si accovacciò di fronte al suo borsone e cominciò a rovistarci dentro. Continuò a parlare, il tutto mentre esponeva a Harry una panoramica del suo profilo e del petto scoperto, dei polpacci e delle caviglie nude, capace di distrarre impietosamente. “Due, sono lieto che la cosa ti diverta. Ma la mia testa mi sta uccidendo in questo momento, e abbiamo un appuntamento su Skype tra meno di trenta minuti. Quindi, se potessi procurarmi degli antidolorifici, lo apprezzerei molto.”  
“Già fatto,” disse Harry, e la testa di Louis scattò verso l’alto, poi fece una smorfia.  
“Be’, allora che cazzo aspetti a darmeli, Principino.”  
Harry dondolò sui talloni, sorridendo ora apertamente. “Chiedimelo per favore.”  
“Per favore, per l’amor di _Dio_ ,” Louis strinse i denti. “Dammeli. O non ti succhierò mai più il cazzo.”  
“E dai, non è molto carino,” gli disse Harry.  
“Non lo è neanche negare le medicine a un uomo.”  
“Be’, ehi, se quell’uomo in particolare non avesse deciso di andare a ubriacarsi nel bel mezzo della giornata…”  
“Ma è colpa tua, no?” Louis agitò vagamente una mano per aria, l’asciugamano che scivolò per rivelare la curva decisa di una coscia, e Harry ebbe bisogno di un attimo per focalizzarsi nuovamente sulla voce di Louis. “Cioè, se _tu_ non mi avessi menzionato con nonchalance in quell’intervista, _io_ non sarei stato in quel tipo di stato emotivamente fragile che ha fatto sembrare un’altra Caipirinha come una scelta saggia. Pertanto, è colpa tua.”  
Ah, allora Louis aveva afferrato il riferimento.  
Harry sentì il suo sorriso addolcirsi in qualcosa di più intimo, meno divertito. Sedendosi sul bordo del letto, osservò intensamente il viso di Louis. “Ti ha fatto piacere? Il fatto che abbia parlato di te in pubblico?”  
Per la prima volta da quando Harry l’aveva svegliato quella mattina, il viso di Louis si addolcì. “L’ho adorato,” disse sommessamente, con sincerità. “Non vedo l’ora che arrivi il momento in cui non dovrai più inserirmi nella categoria generica degli amici.”  
“È lo stesso per me.” Harry si alzò nuovamente per riempirgli un bicchiere d’acqua, energia inesauribile a ronzare nel suo stomaco. Se _lui_ era già nervoso riguardo all’imminente conversazione con il team di James, poteva solo immaginare come dovesse sentirsi Louis – Louis era quello che avrebbe dovuto rivelare tutto il suo passato alle persone che lo conoscevano da anni. Che era disposto a farlo, a pagare quel prezzo così da poter stare con Harry…  
Significava molto. Significava _tutto_ , cazzo.  
Il fatto che Louis avesse insistito anche sul coinvolgere Niall e Zayn significava quasi altrettanto. Sarebbero arrivati insieme a Liam in un quarto d’ora, per avere circa dieci minuti per preparare tutto e distrarre Louis con battute sconclusionate prima di iniziare con i discorsi seri. Nel frattempo, Louis avrebbe fatto meglio a vestirsi, o Harry non avrebbe potuto garantire che sarebbe stato in grado di concentrarsi.  
Con un bicchiere d’acqua in una mano, un paio di antidolorifici nell’altra, Harry si lasciò cadere sul pavimento accanto a Louis. Louis adocchiò la sua offerta, poi optò per attirare Harry in un bacio leggero prima di strappargli le pillole dalle mani.  
“Il mio eroe,” disse.  
“Puoi chiamarmi Principe Azzurro,” gli disse Harry, sogghignando, e Louis gli diede un buffetto sul naso.  
“Non hai nemmeno la metà del fascino che pensi di avere.”  
“Allora immagino tu sia uno facile e basta.”  
“Fanculo,” mormorò Louis, ma stava sorridendo sul bordo del bicchiere. Sorrideva un sacco da quando era arrivato in Brasile, e Harry sperò che sarebbe rimasto così anche dopo che fossero tornati in Inghilterra.  
   
**  
   
Fortunatamente, gli antidolorifici fecero effetto pochi minuti prima dell’inizio della conferenza su Skype. Louis aveva ancora un po’ di nausea, ma non era sicuro di poter incolpare i rimasugli di alcool nel sangue.  
Con Harry da un lato, Liam dall’altro, Niall e Zayn stesi sul pavimento di fronte al divano, attese che si avviasse il collegamento. Accadde con un ritardo considerevole, l’immagine sgranata prima di mostrare finalmente la sala conferenze di James, assieme a delle versioni leggermente sfocate di Perrie, Ben, James e Nick seduti attorno al tavolo.  
Per tutti i convenevoli iniziali, Louis rimase perlopiù in silenzio e concentrato sul mantenere il suo respiro regolare e costante. La mano di Harry era un peso caldo sulla sua coscia.  
“Allora,” disse James a un certo punto, battendo le mani. Sullo schermo del portatile di Liam, la bocca di James si muoveva fuori sincronia con le sue parole. “Siamo pronti a fare questa cosa? Louis?”  
Inspirando bruscamente e profondamente, Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Harry e trovò già il ragazzo a ricambiare il suo sguardo. La pressione nauseante nello stomaco di Louis si allentò appena.  
Okay. Va bene. Se quella situazione non li avesse distrutti, nient’altro l’avrebbe fatto.  
“Sono pronto,” annunciò Louis, voltandosi verso la webcam. Era in parte vero. “Ma prima le cose importanti: voglio che ci sia una scappatoia per Harry. Una negazione plausibile. Se andasse male, voglio dargli la possibilità di negare che conoscesse i dettagli del mio passato, in modo da uscirne indenne.”  
“No,” disse Harry bruscamente. Le sue dita si strinsero attorno alla coscia di Louis, scavando nel muscolo. “Assolutamente no. Ci siamo dentro insieme e l’affronteremo insieme”  
“Sono io il cliente di James,” gli disse Louis, il più calmo possibile. “Il che significa che sono io a decidere, tesoro.”  
Louis trovò difficile mantenere la sua risolutezza quando gli occhi di Harry si assottigliarono, il disappunto scritto sul suo cipiglio. “Io sono il tuo _ragazzo_.” La voce di Harry era ferma, seppur bassa. “Questa è una relazione alla pari, e non puoi andare avanti e decidere le cose senza di me.”  
Oh, cazzo. _Ragazzo_.  
In teoria, Louis non sarebbe dovuto essere colto alla sprovvista da una parola semplice come quella, ma c’era qualcosa di disarmante sul sentirlo ad alta voce, detto con tale naturalezza. Gli si bloccò il respiro in gola, il petto troppo ampio e troppo stretto allo stesso tempo. Si voltò completamente per guardare Harry, spostandosi intenzionalmente dall’inquadratura.  
“Harry.” Il nome sembrava carico di significato, come una dichiarazione in sé. “Non sto cercando di prendere una decisione per entrambi. Non ti spingerei mai verso la scappatoia. Mai. Ma voglio darti l’ _alternativa_.”  
“Non la userò,” gli disse Harry, alzando il mento con ostinazione. “Quindi puoi anche scartare l’idea.”  
“Sei assolutamente impossibile, lo sai questo?” Con un sospiro, Louis si sporse per poggiare la propria fronte sulla sua, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo prima di aggiungere, così sottovoce che solo Harry l’avrebbe sentito, “Ma concedimelo, ti prego. Okay? Mi farebbe sentire meglio.”  
Ci fu un palpabile momento di esitazione, e Louis era perfettamente consapevole degli altri attorno a loro, ad osservarli e in attesa. Non sapeva quanto James avesse anticipato a Perrie e Ben, ma dal momento che nessuno disse neanche una parola, suppose che ne avessero una vaga idea, perlomeno.  
Proprio quando il silenzio cominciò a diventare pesante, Harry si spostò per lasciare un bacio sull’angolo della bocca di Louis. “Okay,” acconsentì.  
“Bene,” gli disse lui. _Ti amo_ , pensò, e forse Harry riuscì a leggerglielo negli occhi, perché la tensione nei suoi lineamenti sparì per lasciare spazio a un sorriso radioso. Senza pensarci, Louis lo ricambiò.  
Dopodiché, iniziarono le domande.  
James le sparò in rapida successione, e Louis lottò per mantenere la voce uniforme e la postura rilassata mentre rispondeva il più onestamente possibile. La mano di Harry sulla sua coscia lo teneva ancorato a terra, così come la pressione della spalla di Liam contro la sua. Dopo un paio di minuti, Zayn si sollevò da terra per poggiarsi contro le cosce di Louis, e le dita di Niall si annodarono alla la sua caviglia, stringendola in una presa leggera. Louis li amava tutti terribilmente, violentemente, con ogni singola molecola del suo corpo.  
“Quante possibilità ci sono che qualcuno ti riconosca?” Gli chiese James. “Vecchi clienti, intendo.”  
“In generale poche.” Louis si schiarì la gola. “Personalmente, usavo un sacco di nomi falsi quando lavoravo. Avevo anche i capelli cortissimi, il che… forse voi ragazzi ve lo ricordate dai primi tempi. Perché erano più facili da tenere puliti, sapete, e più igienici quando fare docce regolari mi veniva un po’ difficile. Mi facevano sembrare una persona totalmente diversa, ed ero più giovane e molto più idiota.” Fece una pausa per una risatina che non uscì del tutto convincente. “Voglio dire, ehi, a Eton avevo i capelli più o meno come ora, con la frangia arruffata e tutto il resto, e Harry e Niall non mi hanno comunque riconosciuto.”  
“Io in un certo senso sì,” protestò Harry, e Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata indulgente.  
“In realtà no, tesoro.” Rivolgendo nuovamente la sua attenzione allo schermo, Louis si fece forza. La bassa qualità della chiamata rendeva difficile determinare le reazioni di Perrie, Ben e Nick. “Ad ogni modo, tornando alla domanda. Ci sono due clienti abituali che sicuramente mi riconosceranno. A parte loro, erano cose da una botta e via, solitamente con una pessima illuminazione, spesso c’era di mezzo l’alcool, e come minimo sei anni fa. Credo che il rischio sia…” Di nuovo, si schiarì la gola nonostante avesse la bocca secca. “Gestibile.”  
“Avremo bisogno di nomi e indirizzi dei tuoi clienti abituali,” si inserì Ben, professionale. “Vedere se riusciamo a trovare qualcosa per infangarli.”  
“Liam si occuperà di quella parte,” disse James.  
Appoggiandosi ulteriormente sul fianco di Harry, Louis incastrò le dita tra le sue, il ginocchio premuto contro quello di Liam. “Avevo diciassette anni.” Le parole lasciarono con riluttanza la sua bocca, ma le spinse fuori lo stesso. “La mia prima volta con uno di loro. Avevo solo diciassette anni, quindi è decisamente illegale. L’aspetto commerciale, intendo. Più per lui che per me.”  
“Che cazzo, Louis.” Ben sembrò un incrocio tra lo scioccato e l’incredulo, e Louis scosse la testa, fissando lo schermo.  
“Non farlo, okay? Non sono fiero di tutta questa storia, ma di certo non voglio la vostra pietà. O il vostro disappunto. È quello che è.”  
A quello, le dita di Harry si serrarono attorno a quelle di Louis. Un rapido sguardo di sbieco gli rivelò che Harry sembrava colpevole e triste. Pensava davvero che fosse colpa _sua_ il fatto che Louis dovesse affrontare tutto quel calvario complicato, essere onesto con il team? Louis gli strinse la mano di rimando.  
La piccola pausa nella discussione fu riempito da Perrie. La sua voce era gentile e alquanto cauta, ma priva di giudizio. Non per la prima volta, Louis si chiese quanto della storia della ragazza somigliasse alla sua. “E i ragazzini di strada?” domandò. “Quelli che vedi il sabato. Loro lo sanno?”  
“Sono sicuro che sospettino che fossi uno di loro,” le disse Louis. “Ma non la parte sulla prostituzione, no. E per quanto riguarda il periodo in cui lo facevo, ero… discreto, perlopiù. Non è che lavorassi sul marciapiede, sapete. Rimorchiavo i clienti nei locali, chiacchieravo con loro per un po’, quindi probabilmente sembrava solo un modo per passare il tempo.”  
“Che locali?” chiese James.  
“Li cambiavo.” Louis fece una pausa e cercò di ricordare alcuni di quei posti – luci soffuse, affollati, l’aria che sapeva di sudore e birra, la sua giacca in pelle come unica armatura a proteggerlo. “Non ho lavorato in quei posti abbastanza a lungo affinché qualcuno lo notasse e mi cacciasse. Con l’eccezione di quello che ora è gestito dal mio amico Stan. Era dei suoi genitori al tempo, e lui… è una brava persona. Mi ha aiutato parecchio.”  
“Mi piace quel ragazzo,” contribuì Perrie, e… giusto; l’aveva incontrato quando aveva sostituito Louis il sabato precedente. “Non credo sia il tipo di persona che chiacchiera.”  
“Non lo è,” disse Louis.  
“Ma comunque, supponiamo che uno dei tuoi vecchi clienti parli con la stampa. Magari solo con un sospetto.” James posò la sua penna e si appoggiò alla sua sedia, allacciando le mani sopra il tavolo. “Cosa facciamo?”  
“Gli faremo causa fino allo sfinimento,” disse Ben. “A meno che non ci siano prove.”  
Ovvio che sarebbe stata la sua linea d’azione prescelta, pensò Louis con lontano divertimento. Dannati avvocati. “Non avranno prove,” disse a voce alta. “Non ci _sono_ prove. Sono stato attento. Pensavo sempre che se ne fossi uscito, in una seconda vita, non sarei voluto diventare soggetto ai ricatti.” Sbuffò una risata. “Non credevo che avrei dovuto fronteggiare un’attenzione pubblica di tale portata, però.”  
“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò Harry, e Louis gli diede una gomitata.  
“Smettila,” sussurrò di rimando. “Sarebbe anche ora che smettessi di nascondermi. Punta al massimo o vai a casa, giusto?”  
Nel momento in cui lo disse, realizzò che intendeva ogni parola; nonostante il basso brusio di malessere che ancora fremeva nel suo stomaco, la sua cassa toracica si era allargata, e si sentiva in qualche modo più leggero, come se un nodo fosse stato allentato.  
Nick parlò per la prima volta. “Inoltre, tra me e James, abbiamo la rete per sapere questo genere di notizie prima che vengano diffuse. Ci sono buone probabilità di riuscire a fermarle.  
“E poi,” aggiunse James, “Liam può risalire alla fonte in modo da assicurarci che ci penseranno due volte prima di parlare alla stampa in futuro.”  
Muovendosi contro il fianco di Louis, Liam esibì un sorriso privo di umorismo. “Sarebbe un piacere. Voglio dire, hanno tutti dei segreti che preferirebbero non vedere esposti alla loro famiglia e ai loro amici, quindi… Già.”  
“Whoa,” esclamò Niall, più con ammirazione che disappunto. “Amico, ricordami di non mettermi contro di te, tipo, mai.”  
Sebbene Zayn fosse rimasto in silenzio, sollevò la testa per studiare Liam con affezionata comprensione. Liam incontrò il suo sguardo, e il suo sorriso si trasformò in qualcosa di più sincero quando aggiunse, “Per quanto riguarda quello che succede su internet, non ha molta importanza senza prove. Sono solo chiacchiere. Che, tra l’altro… Ho già creato degli account falsi per il coming out di Harry. Immagino che potremmo usare quelli.”  
“Louis,” disse James, serio e a voce bassa. “È una tua scelta. Sei pronto a farlo?”  
Buttando giù per la gola quello che sembrava un groppo frastagliato, Louis girò la testa per guardare Harry. Per un attimo, mantennero gli sguardi, gli occhi di Harry sinceri e la sua espressione serena, le dita strette attorno quelle di Louis.  
 _Sei pronto a farlo?_  
“Sono pronto,” disse Louis ad alta voce, ripetendolo. “Sono pronto.”  
Non evitò i suoi occhi, e neanche Harry distolse lo sguardo.  
   
**  
   
Era tutto stranamente tranquillo una volta che tutti se ne furono andati dalla suite.  
Louis spalancò le tende e appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro freddo della finestra, fissando il profilo lontano della città – grattacieli ammassati insieme, lo smog a offuscare la vista delle montagne lontane. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sui deboli rumori che filtravano nella stanza.  
Sentì Harry avvicinarsi, la spessa moquette a ridurre il rumore dei suoi passi a un vago sussurro. Poi Harry lo abbracciò da dietro, aderendo alla sua schiena, e Louis si abbandonò contro di lui con un piccolo rantolo. Sentiva la gola scorticata.  
“Stai bene?” chiese Harry, lento come in un sogno.  
Louis ci pensò attentamente, appoggiando la nuca contro la spalla di Harry e coprendo la mano sul suo stomaco con la propria. Trattenendolo. “Sto bene,” rispose alla fine.  
“Mi dispiace tanto,” gli disse Harry. “Mi dispiace così, così tanto che tu debba affrontare tutto questo per causa mia.”  
Louis si voltò tra le sue braccia, appoggiandosi contro la finestra mentre guardava Harry. “Non me ne pento. Immagino sia piuttosto… liberatorio, addirittura. Dire la verità ai miei amici più stretti, e rivangare nell’insieme una buona parte del mio passato. O sembrerà liberatorio molto presto, ne sono certo.”  
La luce che riempiva la stanza rendeva gli occhi di Harry luminescenti. Il suo abbraccio si era allentato in modo da permettere a Louis di girarsi, ma aveva stretto di nuovo le braccia nell’avvicinarsi ancora per intrappolare i piedi di Louis tra i suoi, la voce bassa. “Hai mai pensato a… Quando lo renderemo pubblico, sarai famoso. Ci saranno delle cose che non potrai fare più. Tipo, ovvio che potrai ancora fare delle indagini per James, ma lavorare sotto copertura quando tutti conosceranno il tuo viso… è che, non avrebbe molto senso. E anche le periodiche violazioni di proprietà private non… non andranno bene. Il tuo lavoro con quei ragazzini, dovrai trasformarlo in qualcosa di più…” Si morse il labbro e scrollò le spalle, apparendo impotente e un po’ triste. “Qualcosa di più ufficiale, immagino.”  
Louis espirò attorno alla stretta pressione che si irradiava da dietro il suo sterno. Harry aveva ragione: la vita di Louis sarebbe cambiata – ma sarebbe stata la _sua_ vita, molto più di quello stupido nascondino a cui aveva giocato prima. Nonostante ci fossero ancora degli aspetti del suo passato che avrebbe tenuto lontano dall’attenzione pubblica, avrebbe rivendicato il suo nome, la sua eredità, avrebbe rimediato a tutti gli anni passati a elemosinare cibo e un rifugio sicuro dove stare, senza mai sapere se si sarebbe svegliato con una torcia puntata negli occhi o dove sarebbe finito il giorno seguente. Quelle esperienze l’avevano segnato tanto quanto tutte le volte in cui aveva negoziato il prezzo di un pompino o di una scopata. Probabilmente di più.  
E qualsiasi cosa gli avesse riservato il futuro, Louis l’avrebbe affrontato con Harry al suo fianco.  
“Lo so che le cose cambieranno,” disse Louis, appena un sussurro. “Non che non ci abbia pensato prima di venire in Brasile, sai?”  
“Davvero?” chiese Harry, un barlume di sollievo a riflettersi attraverso la domanda.  
“Non sono stupido, Principino. Ovvio che sono consapevole del fatto che le cose cambieranno. Drasticamente e in modi che probabilmente non riesco neanche a immaginare.” Louis sollevò un sopracciglio e gli rivolse un sorriso che sembrò estraneo sul suo volto, non completamente a suo agio nella serenità del momento. “Ma ho scelto comunque te, il che dovrebbe dirti qualcosa. Ricordi cosa mi hai detto, quel giorno nel mio appartamento?”  
 _Io ho paura ma lo sto facendo comunque. Tu hai paura e basta._  
Anche se Harry non ripeté le parole ad alta voce, Louis vide che aveva capito. Il suo annuire fu debole, e rimasero in silenzio per un po’, semplicemente guardandosi, stretti l’uno all’altro e così vicini che i dettagli stavano cominciando a galleggiare di fronte agli occhi di Louis. Fu lui a riprendere il filo del discorso.  
“James mi ha già accennato il fatto di voler ridefinire il mio ruolo, rendermi il volto pubblico del team o qualcosa del genere. E…” Serrò le labbra prima di continuare. “Be’, sì, immagino che non potrò più essere direttamente coinvolto con i ragazzi. Dovrà essere Stan a gestire tutto, magari con l’aiuto di Perrie. Oppure dovremo trovare un posto che ci tolleri.”  
Harry spinse il naso contro la guancia di Louis, il suo respiro a sparpagliarsi in un soffio d’aria calda. “Potrei aiutarvi,” si offrì. “Non, tipo, comprandovi un posto perché so che non me lo lasceresti fare, ma… Ho delle conoscenze. E ovviamente, posso fare qualcosa col mio nome, quindi se mi dichiaro un mecenate di questa causa, c’è una buona possibilità che alcune aziende offrano le loro strutture per la notevole pubblicità. Vantaggioso per tutti.” Seguì un secondo di silenzio, poi Harry ridacchiò, il suono così basso che si sentì a malapena. “In realtà, come mio ragazzo, probabilmente avrai quel tipo di impatto che ti darà la possibilità di essere tu stesso il mecenate. Non avrai neanche bisogno del mio nome.”  
Era…  
Era _vero_.  
L’improvvisa esplosione di opportunità gli fece girare la testa. Poteva farlo, trarre vantaggio dalle connessioni che sarebbero derivate dal suo nuovo ruolo – non solo procurare un posto per i suoi ragazzi, ma anche fornire al team di James idee precise sulle opinioni e sulle voci che circolavano nell’alta società. Sarebbe stato un genere diverso di lavoro sotto copertura, qualcosa come ricognizioni in bella vista. Louis avrebbe dovuto discuterne con James, ma ancora più importante, avrebbe dovuto discuterne con Harry.  
Più tardi, però. Non dovevano avere tutte le risposte per il momento.  
Inclinando appena la testa per catturare l’angolo della bocca di Harry con le labbra, Louis portò un braccio attorno alla sua schiena e lo attirò a sé. Mantenne la voce bassa. “Non hai tutti i torti, ma che ne dici di rimandare questo discorso? In questo momento, ti voglio vicino e con me fino in fondo.”  
“Lo sono già,” mormorò Harry, abbandonandosi ulteriormente al tocco di Louis. La sua bocca si curvò verso l’alto, e Cristo, Louis sperò di non superare mai il crudo _desiderio_ che provava alla sola vista di quel ragazzo.  
“Grazie,” disse Louis piano, e lo sguardo intenso di Harry si fissò sul suo viso. Le parole erano lente, ma decise.  
“No, grazie a _te_.” Fece una pausa, appianando l’espressione in qualcosa di tranquillo e fiducioso. “Ehi, possiamo farcela, giusto? Supereremo tutto questo. Insieme.”  
“Lo faremo,” bisbigliò Louis. Una buona parte di lui ci credette.  
   
**  
   
Il tempo restante in Brasile trascorse in un lampo. Loro cinque visitarono laghi sotterranei di un blu iridescente e fissarono il sorprendente spettacolo naturale delle Cascate dell’Iguazù; fecero un’escursione in una foresta pluviale tropicale e fecero il bagno in una piscina naturale all’aria aperta, l’acqua del colore della Pepsi a scorrere attorno a loro; attraversarono in canoa le acque nere della foresta amazzonica e si tuffarono in una delle lagune nascoste tra le dune di sabbia del Parco Nazionale dei Lençóis Maranhenses.  
“Questo è il nostro intervallo,” aveva mormorato Harry una notte, basso come un segreto e sfiorato contro la pelle di Louis. Sebbene Louis l’avesse preso in giro sulla sua scelta snob di parole, non poté fare a meno di concordare. Quello era il loro momento per imparare a conoscersi con il cuore e il corpo, prima che il mondo gli precipitasse addosso.  
Quattordici giorni in tutto. Se li sarebbero dovuti far bastare.  
Louis passò la maggior parte del volo di ritorno con Harry accoccolato contro il suo fianco e terrorizzato dal peso cupo nelle sue ossa. Per fortuna, gli altri erano di buonumore, e Louis fu sbalzato fuori dalla sua ansia da Niall che si vantò sull’aver preso il comando della loro scommessa un paio di partite prima.  
“Il Brasile eliminerà la Germania nelle semifinali,” gli disse Louis, “E il tuo culo irlandese _perderà_. Niente vino per te.”  
“Ci saranno il Brasile e l’Argentina in finale,” disse Zayn, senza neanche disturbarsi di aprire gli occhi. “Ragioni politiche. Aspettate e vedrete. E poi il Brasile vincerà la Coppa.”  
“Argentina,” obiettò Liam.  
“Brasile,” ripeté Zayn.  
Niall scosse la testa, del tutto soddisfatto. “No. Germania. L’Adidas ha già prodotto le magliette.”  
“Ma a chi importa?” chiese Louis. “E in ogni caso, se così fosse, scelgo l’Olanda.”  
Liam lo schernì. “C’è una prima volta per tutti.”  
“Non sono sicuro che tu abbia voce in capitolo, dato che la tua nazione è già fuori,” disse Niall, il sorriso ampio.  
“Non sono sicuro che tu abbia voce in capitolo, dato che la tua squadra non si è nemmeno qualificata,” ribatté Louis. Fu ricompensato con Harry che ridacchiava contro la sua maglietta, un caldo soffio d’aria, e si ritrovò immediatamente distratto dalla conversazione. Rivolgendogli un sorriso, Louis tirò un boccolo e lo osservò tornare al suo posto.  
Quando tornò a concentrarsi sulla conversazione, l’argomento si era spostato sui serpenti marini, tra tutte le cose. Appoggiando una guancia sulla testa di Harry, Louis prese un profondo respiro, inalando il familiare mix di colonia, shampoo e _Harry, Harry, Harry_.  
“Ehi,” bisbigliò, così piano da non superare il rombo dei motori dell’aereo. Il suo stomaco fremette a seguito di una turbolenza. “Ce la faremo, giusto? Supereremo questo spettacolo di merda che sta per iniziare? Non te ne pentirai?”  
Harry sollevò la testa. “No,” disse. “Non mi pentirò di _te_ , okay?” Non c’era traccia di dubbio nei suoi lineamenti, solo calma sicurezza. Louis prese un altro profondo respiro e annuì.  
“Neanche io,” rispose. “Non potrei mai pentirmi di te.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, ma il suo sorriso sbocciò sincero e luminoso. Poggiò nuovamente la testa sulla spalla di Louis, e Louis avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita per attirarlo più vicino a sé. Sempre più vicino.  
   
**  
   
Nello specchietto retrovisore, gli occhi di Perrie erano preoccupati. “Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?” domandò.  
“In realtà, sono piuttosto sicuro di non volerlo fare per nulla.” Louis aggiustò i polsini della sua giacca in pelle, poi alzò lo sguardo e serrò la mascella. “Ciò nonostante, questa cosa è la mia specialità. Quindi.”  
“Avrei potuto farlo da solo,” si offrì Liam dal sedile del passeggerò. Suonava poco convinto, e Louis gli rivolse un sorriso, scuotendo la testa.  
“No amico, sul serio. Non sei abbastanza spietato.” Con ciò, Louis spalancò lo sportello e strizzò gli occhi verso l’edificio sconosciuto.  
Sei anni. Immaginava che sia Rene sia Jake si sarebbero trasferiti in quel lasso di tempo. Il secondo si era sposato con una donna beatamente ignara del fatto che le uscite settimanali di suo marito con alcuni amici per una partita a bowling fossero, in realtà, Jake che incontrava un altro ragazzo proprio come Louis in un hotel che affittava stanze a ore – Perrie si era procurata delle foto per dimostrarlo. Giusto nel caso accadesse che Jake si dimostrasse ostinato.  
Ma prima di tutto: Rene. Buffo che Louis non fosse l’unico minorenne che il tizio avesse rimorchiato. Eccetto per il fatto che non fosse buffo per niente.  
Oddio.  
 _Loro non ti meritano_.  
La voce di Harry era una debole eco nella sua mente. Louis inspirò bruscamente dell’aria dentro i polmoni. Li sentiva ancora perforati, come una ruota sgonfia collassata in se stessa, ma quando Liam fece un passo avanti accanto a lui, Louis raddrizzò le spalle. Senza voltarsi indietro, si avviò verso la porta d’ingresso.  
Lasciò a Liam l’onore di armeggiare con la serratura fino a che non si spalancò, poi fece strada verso una porta al secondo piano. _Karl Nible_. Con il dito sul campanello, Louis si fermò un attimo per riprendersi. La mano di Liam si posò sulla sua spalla, pesante e _proprio lì_.  
Louis premette il bottone.  
Il suo battito tagliò ogni secondo di attesa in tre intense fette. Poi si sentirono dei passi, e Louis si spostò leggermente di lato in modo da non essere visto attraverso lo spioncino. Batté le nocche contro il legno, solo una volta.  
Ci volle qualche secondo, poi la porta si aprì in uno spiraglio prudente. Liam la spalancò con una spinta.  
Il primo pensiero di Louis fu che Rene fosse invecchiato. I suoi capelli, già diradati l’ultima volta che si erano incontrati, erano diminuiti ulteriormente e mostravano tracce di grigio, e il suo viso appariva esausto, svuotato. Che triste, triste uomo.  
Recuperando un sorrisetto dal fondo dello stomaco, Louis sollevò il mento e mantenne il tono di voce perfettamente affabile. “Salve, Rene. O preferisci Karl?”  
Passò un secondo, poi gli occhi di Rene si spalancarono. Il suo sguardò passò da Louis a Liam, e viceversa. Si affrettò a chiudere la porta.  
Louis bloccò il tentativo con la spalla, spingendosi nell’appartamento oltre Rene, e sentì la presenza di Liam proprio dietro di sé. “Suvvia,” lo sbeffeggiò Louis. Mantenne la voce leggera e dolce, adatta a un tè pomeridiano con i suoceri. “Lo so che è passato molto tempo, ma ti sembra questo il modo di trattare un ospite?”  
“Che cosa vuoi?” chiese Rene, la voce esile e sottile. Forse era il tempo o forse era il fatto che Louis fosse diventato una persona diversa – in ogni caso, non si ricordava che Rene fosse mai suonato così… debole. Louis lanciò un’occhiata alle mani dell’uomo e lottò contro il vacillamento del suo stomaco.  
“Che cosa voglio?” ripeté lentamente, contraendo le labbra in dimostrativa meditazione. Accanto a lui, Liam incrociò le braccia al petto in modo da evidenziare i muscoli dei suoi bicipiti. “Mhh. È una bella domanda, in effetti. _Proprio_ una bella domanda. Che ne dici se ci sediamo per una chiacchierata e discutiamo della risposta?”  
Rene deglutì. Louis sentì il suo sorriso trasformarsi in qualcosa che sapeva di trionfo.  
   
**  
   
‘ _Ho bisogno che vieni a casa, adesso_ ’  
Quella era stato tutto il messaggio di Louis. Harry l’aveva ricevuto proprio mentre stava pagando i suoi acquisti – patatine e bastoncini salati, birra, tequila, gelato, pizza surgelata. Tutto quel che serviva per guardare la semi finale di quella sera, Brasile contro Germania. Se la Germania avesse vinto, Louis avrebbe vinto anticipatamente la scommessa e sarebbe stato insopportabilmente compiaciuto al riguardo.  
Quando Harry lesse il messaggio di Louis, per poco non buttò a terra la spesa e corse. Poteva significare qualsiasi cosa, e sapendo che Louis quel giorno aveva condotto le operazioni contro i suoi due ex clienti… be’, merda.  
Harry afferrò le buste di corsa, saltò nella macchina che aveva parcheggiato fuori dal negozio, e premette l’acceleratore in un modo che in circostanze normali non avrebbe fatto. Lasciando tutto in macchina, si fiondò su per le scale per trovare Louis seduto a gambe incrociate sulla sua porta. Non appena i loro occhi si incontrarono, Harry sospirò di sollievo al sorriso ampio e quasi maniacale sul viso del ragazzo.  
Louis saltò in piedi, afferrò la camicia di Harry con una mano e lo attirò in un bacio feroce, allungandosi già verso la zip dei suoi jeans. “Ciao,” riuscì a dire Harry, e Louis inghiottì la parola, replicando con una risata selvaggia. Invertendo le posizioni, costrinse Harry contro la superficie della porta, intrappolandolo contro il legno con i suoi fianchi.  
Cazzo, erano ancora sulle scale, ed era praticamente privato con il fatto che l’appartamento di Harry fosse l’unico all’ultimo piano, ma non era una buona idea. Forse.  
Oddio, tra l’altro, un momento. _Un momento_. Harry doveva… Louis aveva appena… Era appena arrivato dal confronto con il tuo passato, e stava bene, stava davvero e veramente bene? Sul serio?  
Con qualche difficoltà, Harry riuscì a tirar fuori la forza di volontà per voltare il viso e respirare, afferrando le spalle di Louis per immobilizzarlo. “Louis,” proferì. “Lou, stai bene? È tutto a posto? Va tutto bene?”  
Ci volle un attimo, poi Louis si rilassò appena, la tensione a snodarsi sotto il tocco di Harry. “Sto bene, amore.” La sua voce era vivace e leggera, il sorriso di poco prima a risuonare in essa. “Sto _benissimo_. Tipo, nessuno è mai stato così bene in tutta la storia dell’umanità. Sono fantastico, tu sei fantastico, e tutto è fantastico. Inoltre, ti amo da morire, e ti voglio _adesso_. Apri quella porta.”  
Gesù Cristo, okay. Harry armeggiò con le chiavi mentre una delle mani di Louis scivolò sotto la sua camicia, le dita a premere sullo stomaco di Harry. “Devo farti una copia,” mormorò Harry, senza davvero pensare. “Una copia delle chiavi. Così la prossima volta puoi entrare da solo, aspettarmi dentro, tipo, nudo sul mio letto.”  
Louis si immobilizzò per un istante, poi si spinse ancora più vicino. “Fuori,” sibilò. “Voglio che mi cavalchi sul tuo balcone.” Sollevandosi sulle punte, ruotò i fianchi contro il bacino di Harry, e porca puttana, Harry aveva bisogno di un attimo per riprendersi. Il retro delle sue palpebre era completamente nero.  
“Okay,” disse. “Okay, sì.” Alla cieca, infilò la chiave nella serratura e la girò, quasi inciampando quando la porta cedette dietro di lui. Insieme, capitombolarono nell’appartamento, ancora intrecciati. Louis richiuse la porta con un calcio, attirando Harry verso il balcone, le mani frenetiche nello strattonare i bottoni della camicia di Harry.  
“Va davvero tutto bene?” si ricordò di chiedere Harry. Si sforzò di aprire gli occhi per studiare il viso di Louis. “Non è che stai, tipo, procrastinando?”  
Louis si tirò indietro quel tanto che bastava per rivolgergli un sorriso radioso. “Procrastinando? Di che cazzo stai parlando, tesoro?”  
“Sai, quando un animale viene messo in trappola, e in pratica si…” Harry si interruppe quando Louis inarcò le sopracciglia, quando notò il chiaro divertimento nei suoi occhi. Dopo una pausa, Harry finì con un incerto, “Perché sei andato a incontrare… lo sai.”  
“Procrastinando,” ripeté Louis. La sua risata era genuina. “No, Princy, non sono un animale in trappola, grazie. Ma…” Sebbene la sua risata si fosse spenta, i suoi occhi rimasero luminosi anche quando continuò. “Rene e Jake. Già. È solo che, porco cazzo, avresti dovuto vedere le loro _facce_. Li avevo costruiti come queste ombre esagerate nella mia testa, e invece erano così deboli. Pietosi, davvero. esseri umani così, così tristi. Cazzo, non hanno neanche… sono _deboli_ , piccolo. Non possono fermarmi. Non hanno nessun cazzo di potere su di me.”  
 _Libero_ , pensò Harry – e sì, Louis sembrava libero, come se un peso fosse stato tolto dalle sue spalle. _Non possono fermarmi_.  
“Ti amo,” disse a Louis, e ci fu un breve, pulsante attimo in cui rimasero lì a fissarsi, sorridendo.  
Con uno strattone violento, Louis aprì la camicia di Harry e premette le nocche sul tatuaggio sul suo fianco. Si avvicinò, la bocca contro l’orecchio di Harry, le parole a fuoriuscire in un soffio caldo. “E io amo _te_. Ho sempre e solo voluto che mi toccassi, lo sai vero? Ed essere l’unico a poterti toccare così.”  
“Sì,” riuscì a dire Harry. “ _Sì_.”  
Louis continuò senza esitazione, la voce bassa e decisa. “Perché tu non sei affatto come loro, _noi_ non siamo affatto come loro, e questo è… cazzo, tutto. Tu sei tutto.”  
In risposta, Harry intrecciò entrambe le mani tra i capelli di Louis e lo trascinò in un altro bacio profondo. Lo assecondò facilmente quando Louis lo spinse all’indietro verso il balcone.  
   
**  
   
“Dicevi sul serio?” gli chiese Louis più tardi. Erano sdraiati sul letto da esterni di Harry, la coperta buttata a casaccio sui loro corpi per proteggerli dalla brezza, la pelle appiccicosa di sudore, lubrificante e sperma.  
“Probabile,” replicò Harry. “Quale parte nello specifico?”  
“Quella cosa delle chiavi.”  
Oh.  
La voce di Louis era stata difficile da interpretare, alquanto neutra e troppo bassa per rivelare troppo. Sollevando la testa dalla spalla di Louis, Harry fissò il suo viso, sfumato d’oro dal sole calante del pomeriggio. Louis incrociò il suo sguardo e lo mantenne.  
“Lo so che è, tipo, strano,” cominciò Harry cautamente. “Cioè, non stiamo insieme da tanto, ed è un po’ presto, ma…”  
“Ma abbiamo già passato più di quanto la maggior parte delle altre coppie affronta in anni,” concluse Louis per lui. “Abbiamo anche inciso di più sulle nostre vite.” I suoi occhi erano caldi.  
Harry esalò attorno al bagliore raggiante nelle sue vene. “Sì. Quello.”  
“Eloquente, piccolo Principe.” Louis gli strizzò un fianco, il pollice incastrato nella fossetta accanto alla sporgenza dell’osso. Sorrise, e benché fosse cominciato luminoso, scemò velocemente in qualcosa di più lento e riflessivo. “Sarei felice avere una chiave,” disse a voce bassa. “Mi piacerebbe anche che tu fossi proprio qui con me quando chiamerò i miei genitori.”  
Harry si spostò più vicino al fianco di Louis, lanciando una gamba oltre la sua coscia. “Vuoi farlo adesso?”  
Invece di rispondere, Louis girò il busto per afferrare i suoi jeans abbandonati sul pavimento, tirandoli più vicino per recuperare il suo telefono. “Sconfiggiamo tutti i draghi in un giorno,” disse a Harry. La debole apprensione in quell’affermazione portò Harry ad avvolgere un braccio attorno alla sua vita e trattenerlo a sé.  
“Lo sai che può aspettare ancora un giorno.”  
“Lo so. Ma preferirei farlo ora, togliermi il pensiero.” Louis buttò fuori un mezzo sospiro, e nonostante le sue dita fossero strette sul fianco di Harry, il suo corpo era ancora piuttosto rilassato.  
“E se fossero pentiti?” chiese Harry, rompendo il silenzio che li aveva avvolti per qualche secondo. “Se si scusassero, dicendo che ti rivorrebbero nella loro vita? Pensi che potresti…”  
Non completò il pensiero, ma non ne ebbe bisogno; gli occhi di Louis erano pensierosi quando incontrarono quelli di Harry. “Non lo so,” disse Louis a voce bassa. “Innanzitutto, è un grosso ‘se’, e a meno che gli ultimi dieci anni non li abbiano cambiati… Non lo so.” Poi usò un tono di scherno, piegando verso il basso gli angoli della bocca. “Probabilmente _amerebbero_ avermi di nuovo nella loro vita una volta aver scoperto che sto con te. Procurare loro un accesso diretto alla Corona. No, grazie.”  
Tutto quello a cui Harry riuscì a pensare erano parole dure verso quelle persone che non meritavano di essere genitori. Le ributtò giù in gola e optò per baciare l’angolo della bocca di Louis, poi posò nuovamente la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Inspirando profondamente, Louis sollevò il telefono per scorrere tra le mail. Ne selezionò una di Liam che conteneva alcuni recapiti. Dopo un altro respiro profondo, Louis selezionò il numero, ed entrambi si irrigidirono non appena cominciò a squillare. Louis aveva inclinato il telefono in un modo che permettesse a Harry di sentire ogni squillo, di contarli – uno, due, tre, quattro.  
“Residenza Austin,” disse una voce femminile, professionale.  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un attimo, immobilizzandosi contro Harry. Poi si schiarì la gola, spogliato della sicurezza che di solito possedeva. “Salve, mi scusi. Vorrei parlare con Marianne o Troy, per favore.”  
“Chi devo annunciare?” chiese la donna.  
Louis voltò la testa per seppellire il naso tra i capelli di Harry, la sua risposta leggermente soffocata. “Il figlio.”  
Seguì una pausa tangibile. Poi la donna ebbe apparentemente riacquistato il proprio autocontrollo e gli disse di attendere un momento, per favore; sarebbe tornata subito. Nel silenzio che seguì, Harry sollevò la testa per baciare la bocca di Louis, la punta del suo naso, la sua guancia, tempestando la linea della sua mascella con piccoli baci a stampo fino a che la tensione di Louis non fu alleviata appena e voltò la testa per catturare le labbra di Harry con le proprie.  
La voce della donna li fece separare dalla sorpresa. “Mi dispiace profondamente,” disse, e nonostante il suo tono fosse ancora professionale, Harry era abbastanza vicino da percepire un accenno di sconforto che la donna non riuscì a nascondere. “Purtroppo i suoi genitori non sono disponibili, Sir.”  
Gesù _Cristo_ , cazzo. Tenendosi tra i denti la brusca esclamazione, Harry cercò di avvolgersi tutto attorno a Louis, di inspirare sulla sua pelle e di proteggerlo dall’area fresca della sera, da un mondo inspiegabilmente crudele. I suoi polmoni stavano bruciando.  
“Non sono disponibili in modo permanente?” chiese Louis, un minuscolo nodo nella sua voce.  
“Sfortunatamente sì. Se dovessero esserci problemi, i loro avvocati saranno al vostro servizio.” La donna esitò, poi aggiunse rapidamente, “Tuttavia, se può essere di qualsiasi rilevanza, stavo pensando… Ho sentito che le ragazze a volte accennano al fratello perduto. Sono sicura che loro sarebbero più… ben disposte.”  
Louis si spostò per adattarsi perfettamente all’abbraccio di Harry, le loro gambe incastrate insieme, i corpi allineati dalla testa ai piedi. Per un secondo, tutto divenne silenzioso, il fruscio delle foglie e il rumore lontano della sera londinese che svanivano. Il petto di Louis si espanse in un respiro lento e misurato.  
“Avrebbe per caso il numero di telefono di Charlotte?”  
“Certamente,” disse la donna, e Harry cercò di memorizzare il numero dettato. Non appena la chiamata terminò, Louis lasciò cadere il telefono e ribaltò le posizioni, sistemandosi sopra Harry e abbandonandosi su di lui, tremando appena. Tutto quel che Harry poté fare fu tenerlo stretto e sussurrare rassicurazioni di conforto tra i suoi capelli.  
Lentamente, la tensione nel corpo di Louis si placò, lasciando il posto a quel che sembrava essere profondo sfinimento. Le sue labbra si dischiusero contro la mascella di Harry.  
“Ehi,” mormorò Harry, la voce così bassa da mischiarsi alla luce dorata della sera. “Vuoi che cancelli l’appuntamento per la partita di stasera? Dico agli altri di saccheggiare il frigo di qualcun altro. Il che… merda, ora che ci penso. Il gelato sarà diventato poltiglia ormai. L’ho lasciato in macchina.”  
Louis soffiò una risata umida e sollevò la testa per studiare Harry. Aveva gli occhi bagnati dalle lacrime. “Che spreco di un buon gelato. _Perché_ hai fatto una cosa simile?”  
“Stavo cercando di raggiungerti il prima possibile,” gli disse Harry. Sollevò una mano per passare il pollice sull’angolo della bocca di Louis, sorridendo appena. “Con quel messaggio che mi hai mandato, non sapevo se fosse in senso positivo o negativo. Alla fine era parecchio positivo, presumo. Almeno quella parte in particolare.”  
“Giusto perché tu lo sappia …” L’espressione di Louis era dolce, tremendamente sincera. “Stai facendo un buon lavoro con tutta questa storia del fidanzato solidale, Princy. Non ho di che lamentarmi.”  
Harry ridacchiò e finse che il suo cuore non avesse eseguito una piroetta vertiginosa nel suo petto. “Il più alto complimento, presumo.”  
“Certo che sì.” Incorniciato dalla luce del tramonto dietro di lui, Louis non si mosse per un po’, appoggiato sui gomiti sopra Harry, lo sguardo a tracciare lento dalla bocca di Harry fino ai suoi occhi. Sembrò disorientato per un attimo, poi si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. “Ad ogni modo, no. Non annullare la serata. Penso che mi farà bene, sai, farmi due risate con gli altri. Non che mi aspettassi granché, quindi… Fanculo. Se i miei genitori non vogliono un avvertimento, non lo avranno.”  
“Ma sono i tuoi _genitori_ ,” disse Harry flebilmente, e Dio, come potevano due persone fare quello al loro figlio, a _Louis_? Come potevano essere così indifferenti alla sua pura genialità, ai suoi angoli affilati e alle sue morbide curve, alla sua mente brillante?  
La risposta di Louis arrivò con un certo ritardo, ma quando parlò, la sua voce era decisa. “Solo sulla carta. Ma le mie sorelle… è una cosa diversa. E quella donna al telefono ha detto che parlano di me a volte. Quindi immagino che… Immagino che le mie speranze siano meglio riposte con loro che con due persone che mi hanno solo fornito il materiale biologico.”  
L’odio era un sentimento davvero brutto, e in genere, Harry cercava di essere superiore. In quel momento, trovò difficile ignorare la sgradevole bolla di acidi incastrata da qualche parte tra le sue costole. Qualcosa doveva essersi notato sul suo viso, perché Louis si chinò su di lui per far toccare le loro fronti.  
“Non sprecare le tue energie per loro, amore,” mormorò. “Non ne valgono la pena.”  
“Immagino sia così.”  
“Io _so_ che è così.”  
“Va bene.” Con qualche difficoltà, Harry tirò via i suoi pensieri da quell’angolo oscuro e sollevò la testa per premere il naso contro quello di Louis. “Mi aiuti a portare su la spesa, allora?”  
Un barlume di umorismo incerto si celava negli angoli degli occhi di Louis, così vicini che le sue ciglia erano sfocate. “Devo vestirmi per farlo?”  
“Purtroppo sì.”  
“In tal caso…” Louis espirò bruscamente, poi rotolò via da Harry. Il suo sorriso arrivò con una punta di testardaggine. “Che ne dici di rimanere qui, amore? Vado io a prendere le cose, e tu mi aspetti proprio così, intrattenendoti fino a che non torno. Non abbiamo ancora finito.”  
Harry ebbe bisogno di un momento per ritrovare la sua abilità di fare discorsi coerenti. Gesù, se quello era il modo in cui Louis affrontava il suo passato, Harry di certo non si sarebbe lamentato… e se c’era un accenno di tristezza che ancora persisteva sulle spalle di Louis, allora Harry sperava che sarebbe stato in grado di cambiare le cose. Avevano quasi due ore fino all’arrivo degli altri, due ore per perdersi l’uno nell’altro.  
“È un ordine?” chiese Harry a voce alta.  
“È un invito,” lo corresse Louis. “RSVP.”  
“Confermato.” Abbandonandosi sul materasso, Harry si levò la coperta di dosso, rivolse un sorriso a Louis e afferrò il suo membro quasi del tutto eretto in una presa molle. Louis si bloccò mentre era in procinto di pescare le chiavi della macchina dai jeans di Harry. La sua gola si mosse quando inspirò una boccata d’aria.  
Poi si intrufolò nuovamente nello spazio accanto a Harry, scacciò la sua mano e aleggiò sopra di lui, neanche un centimetro tra le loro bocche. “Si fotta il gelato,” annunciò.  
“Fotti _me_ ,” gli disse Harry, avvolgendo entrambe le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis e attirandolo a sé. Louis si lasciò andare con facilità.  
   
**  
   
Fecero l’errore di accordarsi su una regola che prevedeva uno shottino per ogni goal. Dato che la Germania stava annientando il Brasile sette a uno, il processo divenne… doloroso. O almeno lo fu la mattina dopo, anche se Louis era passato a prendere shottini annacquati dopo il quarto goal. Quando si svegliò, gli pulsava la testa, la bocca imbottita di cotone, e la sua vista era annebbiata dal sonno. Un’occhiata all’orologio gli rivelò che erano appena le otto passate.  
In teoria, era un mercoledì perfettamente nella norma con normali ore d’ufficio. Ma le ore d’ufficio con James non erano mai state normali, ed erano diventate più irregolari fin da quando Louis era diventato il suo stesso cliente.  
Il suo stesso cliente. _Cazzo_. In tre giorni, lui e Harry avrebbero inscenato la foto che avrebbe iniziato a far girare gli ingranaggi, e non poi non ci sarebbe stato modo di tornare indietro. Solo di andare avanti. Qualsiasi cosa significasse.  
Non senza un piccolo sforzo, Louis riuscì a mettersi a sedere. La stanza ondeggiava attorno a lui come se fosse ancora ubriaco, il braccio di Harry attorno alla sua vita riluttante a lasciarlo andare. Dato che Louis doveva pisciare e forse vomitare, si liberò lo stesso, e Harry fece un verso triste nel sonno. Il che… okay, no. In quel momento, Louis non aveva la pazienza per gestire un Harry adorabile. Non quando la sua vescica si era gonfiata tre volte la sua grandezza normale.  
Incespicando giù dal letto, Louis quasi inciampò sui piedi di Niall, che spuntavano da dove il biondo si era stravaccato in una poltrona accanto alla porta, usando i vestiti sporchi come coperta. Dormiva beatamente come un sasso. Magari Louis gli avrebbe disegnato un pene sulla fronte più tardi, la giusta punizione per aver vinto la loro scommessa.  
Ad ogni modo. Pipì.  
Louis si sentì leggermente più sveglio non appena si alleggerì, ingoiò un paio di antidolorifici e si lavò i denti – sebbene fosse abbastanza stordito da avere un crollo mentale per il fatto che ormai avesse un suo spazzolino a casa di Harry. Stava proprio lì nello stesso bicchiere del proprietario di casa, privilegiato in confronto all’altro bicchiere che conteneva gli spazzolini di Niall e Zayn e, dalla notte precedente, anche uno per Liam.  
Una chiave e uno spazzolino. Anche alcuni dei vestiti di Louis erano stati trasferiti nell’appartamento, ed era stato a casa sua solo una volta negli ultimi tre giorni. Wow. La leggera nausea nel suo stomaco non sembrava più così sgradevole.  
 Trascinandosi oltre la porta chiusa della stanza degli ospiti e rientrando nella camera di Harry, Louis rimase qualche secondo ai piedi del letto per osservare il corpo addormentato del ragazzo, inondato dalla luce del sole che arrivava attraverso la finestra dell’alcova. Nonostante gli martellasse la testa, Louis si sentiva calmo e determinato. In qualche modo, l’irrequietezza che era stata la sua fedele compagna per anni si era placata, forse era addirittura sparita completamente.  
Doveva a Johnson un cesto di frutta. O un buono per delle sessioni di terapia A+. Girando attorno alla figura supina di Niall, Louis si chinò per afferrare il cellulare, poi si ritirò in balcone. Con entrambi i gomiti sulla balaustra, fissò la vecchia quercia e cercò di rilassarsi in uno stato di zen. Una sola chiamata, nient’altro. Semplice, _semplice_.  
Cristo, Charlotte stava studiando a Londra. Aveva ventitré anni ormai. Rosalind ne aveva diciannove. _Diciannove_. Ne aveva nove quando Louis era scappato, e si ricordava di aver avuto un fratello, un tempo? Le importava? Cosa le avevano detto i loro genitori?  
Quei pensieri non erano d’aiuto.  
Louis sbloccò il suo telefono, selezionò il numero di Charlotte dall’elenco, e attese il segnale di libero. Solo allora realizzò che fosse ancora presto, e da studente, probabilmente non era neanche…  
“Sì?” disse una voce femminile e convinta. Giovane, sì. Avrebbe potuto avere circa vent’anni. Era mica…? Forse. Quell’unica parola non era lontanamente sufficiente per avere qualche conferma, e Louis si sentì improvvisamente senza parole.  
Che cosa voleva dirle? Non ci aveva proprio pensato.  
“Riesco a sentirti respirare, sai. È uno scherzo?” chiese la ragazza, il tono affilato. “Sappi che se sei mi stai prendendo per il culo, o se vuoi vendermi qualcosa–”  
“Sono Louis,” la interruppe.  
Silenzio profondo.  
“Tuo fratello?” provò.  
“Maledetto _bastardo_ ,” sibilò Charlotte. Poi cominciò a piangere.  
   
**  
   
Il primo pensiero di Louis fu che sua sorella sembrasse Daenerys di _Game of Thrones_ – lo stesso viso dolce, gli stessi capelli biondo platino e la pelle chiara, un modo simile di vestire che lasciava scoperte le sue spalle.  
“Hai un aspetto magnifico,” furono le sue prime parole.  
Charlotte rimase in silenzio per un attimo, studiandolo con attenzione, gli occhi socchiusi. Attorno a loro, la vita a Hyde Park continuava con un ritmo normale, turisti e locali che passeggiavano sotto il sole del pomeriggio, uno scoiattolo che saettava da una parte all’altra della strada. “Anche tu,” disse lei alla fine, quasi con fatica. “Tutto cresciuto, e, tipo.” Fece un debole gesto con la mano. “Rilassato?”  
“Ti ringrazio.” Molto lentamente, Louis tese le mani, osservando la sua espressione e dandole tutto il tempo per allontanarsi. Si sentì come qualcuno che testa un vecchio ponte di legno, incerto se supporterà il peso di un corpo. Benché lo sguardo di Charlotte tentennò, non indietreggiò. A quel punto Louis la attirò in un abbraccio, tenendola stretta fino a che lei non si abbandonò e cedette contro di lui.  
“Pensavo che fossi morto,” sussurrò, distrutta, e Louis sentì come se l’interno della sua cassa toracica fosse stato rivestito in piombo. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che… oddio.  
“Mi dispiace così tanto.” Si strozzò con le sue stesse parole. “Pensavo… non ti hanno mai detto cos’è successo? Mamma e papà? Non hanno mai…”  
“Quando mai ci hanno parlato delle cose importanti?” Raddrizzandosi e sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio, si sfregò gli occhi, sbavando il mascara. Con dolcezza, Louis sollevò una mano per pulirlo.  
“Non hai tutti i torti,” disse piano. “Quindi pensavi…”  
“Non _sapevo_ cosa pensare. Tutto quello che ci hanno detto è che tu eri tipo, un fallimento e che avevi portato la vergogna sul nostro nome o qualche stronzata simile. Che saremmo dovute essere felici del fatto che te ne fossi andato.” Il petto di Charlotte si gonfiò in un respiro. “Non ero felice. Ma non… come hai potuto _andartene_? Senza una parola, e non hai neanche mai cercato di–”  
“Perché mi _sentivo_ un fallimento,” la interruppe. “Per un certo periodo… Non pensavo di essere il fratello maggiore che meritavi, e non potevo… Non ero certo un esempio.”  
“Come se me ne fosse mai fregato qualcosa.” La sua voce si ruppe, e si sfregò nuovamente gli occhi, con rabbia, dandogli la schiena. Louis inspirò intorno a un dolore grezzo.  
“Mi dispiace così tanto,” ripeté, sentendosi del tutto inadeguato.  
“Sono passati dieci anni, e non ti sei preoccupato neanche una volta di farci sapere che fossi vivo. O cosa stessi facendo.”  
“Ci ho pensato così tante volte,” le disse, avvicinandosi abbastanza per toccare la sua spalla. “Pensavo costantemente a voi ragazze, ma per i primi quattro anni, ero un…” Tentennando, non seppe come finire la frase. Voleva davvero che lei sapesse quanto era andato a fondo?  
Molto presto, il mondo intero avrebbe conosciuto il suo passato. Non tutto, ma una buona parte. Louis non voleva che lei lo sapesse dai giornali.  
Digrignando i denti, contò un paio di secondi, regolari e costanti. Gli ci volle uno sforzo meditato per mantenere la voce ferma. “Sono finito per strada. Non mi sentivo il fratello maggiore che avresti desiderato.”  
“Anche solo avere un fratello maggiore sarebbe stato un inizio,” scattò lei di rimando, e poi si girò per fissarlo, gli occhi spalancati. “Voglio dire… merda. _Lou_.”  
Questa volta, fu lei a tendere le mani.  
   
**  
   
Si rifugiarono in un tavolo nell’angolo di un bar poco dopo, e Louis la rassicurò che fosse sua ospite dopo aver notato il suo sguardo leggermente preoccupato al listino prezzi. Sembrava che i loro genitori la tenessero al guinzaglio finanziario; era sempre stato il loro metodo di punizione preferito. I suoi sospetti si consolidarono quando notò che sullo sfondo del suo cellulare c’era una foto di lei mentre baciava una ragazza.  
“Loro lo sanno?” chiese, indicandolo, e lei strizzò gli occhi prima di scuotere la testa.  
“Non sono così stupida da dirglielo. Non significa che non ci scontriamo su un sacco di cose.”  
“Be’, per quanto mi riguarda, io _sono_ stato così stupido da dirglielo,” disse Louis.  
Passarono alcuni secondi, poi lei inspirò bruscamente e si morse il labbro, una nuova consapevolezza chiara negli occhi.  
Da quel momento, fu semplice. Be’, _più semplice_ ; un paio d’ore non avrebbero potuto colmare dieci anni trascorsi lontani. Quando lasciarono il bar, quel vuoto si era ridotto a qualcosa che Louis sperava sarebbe sparito del tutto se avessero avuto la volontà e la pazienza per lavorarci. Lui di certo aveva intenzione di provarci.  
Stavano camminando abbastanza vicini da far sfiorare le loro mani di tanto in tanto quando Charlotte disse, “Parlerò con Rosie, okay? Probabilmente vorrà vederti.”  
“Mi farebbe molto piacere.” Abbassò lo sguardo per tirare fuori gli occhiali da sole dalla tasca, e quando lo rialzò, la trovò a sorridere a qualcosa alle sue spalle.  
“Che c’è?” Louis si voltò.  
Palloncini. Una moltitudine di vivaci palloncini stava fluttuando sopra la testa di un venditore ambulante – la bandiera inglese e Topolino, qualche celebrità e un personaggio di Toy Story. In mezzo a tutto ciò: un pesce che riluceva nei colori dell’arcobaleno.  
“Ti ricordi?” chiese Charlotte, un po’ malinconica, e Louis agganciò i loro mignoli.  
“Come potrei dimenticarmi? Probabilmente mi ricordo ancora la maggior parte della storia a memoria.” Abbassò la voce. “‘Il Pesce Arcobaleno condivideva le sue squame a destra e a manca. E più ne regalava, più felice diventava.’ Un classico, anche se sembrava un po’ un’ammonizione. Forse un’influenza migliore di quanto lo siano mai stati i nostri genitori, sai.”  
Lei sbuffò una risata e si appoggiò al suo fianco. “Mi sei mancato davvero.” Le parole vennero fuori dolci e sincere. In risposta, Louis avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e se la strinse addosso.  
“Vuoi che ti compri un palloncino del Pesce Arcobaleno?” le chiese.  
Con una risatina, lei scosse la testa. “Non ho cinque anni, sai.”  
“Sarai sempre la mia sorellina, però. Gesù, la prossima cosa che mi dirai è che sei abbastanza grande da fare sesso, il che, _no_. Non ora, e non quando avrai trent’anni, o cinquanta.”  
La sua risata era rauca, vera. Quando svanì, il suo sguardo trovò quello di Louis, esaminando il suo viso. Quando parlò, c’era una chiara nota di esitazione nella sua voce. “Ehi, lui è… si comporta bene con te? Il Principe?”  
“È solo Harry, davvero.” Louis sentì il proprio sorriso illuminarsi solo a sentirlo nominare. “E lui è… Dio, Lottie. È il migliore.”  
Lei annuì, e l’iniziale scetticismo sorpreso nel venire a conoscenza di Harry si era sciolto in qualcosa che era ancora un po’ incredulo, eppure pervaso di divertimento perché _solo tu, Louis, sul serio_. “Sembra davvero bello.” Lottie fece spallucce. “Cioè, tipo, dalla tivù e tutto il resto.”  
“È più bello di persona,” le disse Louis. “Aspetta solo di incontrarlo.”  
Il suo sorriso fu repentino, e un momento… magari lei pensava che fosse un incontro occasionale? No. _Col cazzo_. Se fosse dipeso da Louis, avrebbero avuto un rapporto regolare tra fratello e sorella da quel momento in poi. Lui avrebbe potuto parlarle del suo ragazzo, lei avrebbe potuto parlargli della sua ragazza, e sarebbe stato tutto magnifico.  
“Mi piacerebbe incontrarlo,” disse lei.  
“Lo farai.” Stringendo il braccio attorno alle sue spalle, le baciò la guancia, poi si tirò indietro con un ghigno. “Ma per prima cosa ti costerà almeno tre appuntamenti per un caffè con il tuo fratellone, e una lezione su come debba sempre rimanere fedele a te stessa e seguire il tuo cuore e cose così. Voglio imprimerti un po’ della mia saggezza ottenuta con fatica.”  
“Saggezza,” ripeté lei, impassibile. “ _Tu_.”  
“Attenta, marmocchia. Mi ricordo ancora tutti i punti dove soffri il solletico.”  
“Attento, nanetto. Ho imparato tutti i punti che possono far piangere un ragazzo dal dolore.”  
Louis decise di non chiedere perché e come l’avesse imparato. Invece, allargò il suo ghigno. “Sfida accettata. Che ne dici, stesso posto e stessa ora la settimana prossima? Anche se credo che potremmo parlare prima. Dipende da quando verrà fuori la storia.”  
“Oh, sarà divertente,” disse lei. “Non vedo l’ora.”  
Con grande sorpresa di Louis, quell’affermazione suonò sincera. Be’, lei non sapeva che i media non avrebbero raccontato tutta la storia e un rischio di esposizione incombeva oltre quel che avevano intenzione di rivelare.  
“Divertente? Lo dici _tu_ ,” le disse. “Lo sai che potrebbe avere ripercussioni anche su voi due, giusto?”  
“Siamo grandi abbastanza. Inoltre, credo che potremmo tutti beneficiarne se i nostri genitori venissero rimessi al loro posto. Forse,” inarcò un sopracciglio in modo ironico, ma c’era un accenno di speranza nel suo tono di voce, “gli aprirà gli occhi. Non si può mai sapere.”  
Louis un tempo aveva desiderato dei genitori comprensivi; non aveva intenzione di ripetere quell’errore. Non aveva neanche intenzione di contagiare Charlotte con il suo cinismo, quindi optò per un sorriso e mantenne il braccio attorno alle sue spalle, i loro passi in perfetta sincronia.  
   
**  
   
Iniziò con uno scatto del Principe Harry con un ragazzo sconosciuto di circa la sua età. I due erano circondati da attrezzi da costruzione e stavano scaricando degli scatoloni di cibo su un telo, il pavimento sporco. Alcuni adolescenti erano nei paraggi, dando le spalle alla fotocamera, resi più duri dalle loro felpe e dai cappelli.  
La foto divenne virale pochi minuti dopo essere stata caricata da _PrinceWatch_.  
Un’ora dopo, il cantiere edile era stato identificato, e tre ore dopo, Buckingham Palace rilasciò una dichiarazione ufficiale per rispondere alle accuse di violazione di proprietà privata da parte del principe Harry: il Principe era dispiaciuto, sinceramente dispiaciuto per aver infranto la legge ed era disposto a subirne le conseguenze. In sua difesa, voleva solo dare una mano. Aveva intenzione di fare qualcosa di pratico e tangibile per un gruppo di ragazzini che si trovavano in una brutta situazione, perché aveva appreso cosa volesse dire da un amico che aveva vissuto in strada per un po’.  
“Quale amico? Quello che era nella foto?”  
Buckingham Palace non rilasciò nessuna dichiarazione e chiese ai media di rispettare la privacy di tutte le parti coinvolte.  
Il nome ‘Louis Troy Austin’ uscì negli articoli online quello stesso pomeriggio, e tutta la sua tragica storia finì sulle prime pagine della mattina – il nobile caduto che era stato trattato ingiustamente dai genitori ignoranti, che si era risollevato da solo, ripulito dalla polvere e diventato più forte e migliore grazie a quello, che era diventato amico del Principe senza rivelare il segreto delle sue nobili origini.  
Meraviglioso. Una favola nella vita reale. Un’ _ispirazione_.  
I giorni successivi portarono interviste a persone del passato e del presente di Louis – una al suo vecchio amico Stan, che era solito dare a Louis dei lavoretti occasionali al bar dei suoi genitori in modo da rimanere a galla; una al Leader dell’Opposizione, che ricordò il ruolo di Louis nella risoluzione del rapimento del suo unico figlio; una a una ragazza – in anonimo – che viveva per strada e considerava Louis un mentore per i ragazzi come lei. Alla fine, ci fu un’intervista allo stesso Louis, in cui parlò apertamente di come ogni pasto caldo o un posto asciutto per dormire potesse sembrare un privilegio. Con un’alzata di spalle, rispose anche all’accusa pubblica dei suoi genitori che sostenevano che la fosse cercata. “Se credete che l’omosessualità sia una malattia, o che un bambino dovrebbe mentire ai suoi genitori piuttosto che rischiare affrontando i loro pregiudizi… Be’. Non sono affatto d’accordo.”  
Un ragazzo su Facebook scrisse un post che diceva, ‘ _louis eh? sono quasi sicuro che ci siamo incontrati quando ti chiamavi kev e mi succhiavi il cazzo per soldi._ ’ Il tizio fu costretto velocemente ad ammettere che non avesse prove, e sì, forse quel Kev era un po’ diverso, vero. Fu liquidato come un coglione alla ricerca di attenzioni che cercava solo di fomentare quelle stronzate.  
C’erano anche delle foto, una marea di foto. Mostravano Louis che si inseriva nella cerchia di amici di Harry – facendo la spesa per la finale dei Mondiali, o una visita allo zoo, un picnic a Primrose Hill che sembrava un triplo appuntamento in costellazioni poco chiare (con l’eccezione di Niall Horan e della sua modella di Victoria’s Secret). D’altra parte, le cose divennero sempre meno ambigue quando il supermodello Zayn Malik partecipò all’inaugurazione di una galleria con il sesto membro del gruppo del picnic non ancora identificato.  
In tutta franchezza, quel particolare mistero era molto meno interessante delle speculazioni sulla vita amorosa del Principe Harry perché _era possibile_? Il Principe Harry e Louis Austin? Un ragazzo che era caduto in disgrazia e aveva passato le pene dell’inferno, solo per innamorarsi di un principe. Non sarebbe stata la conclusione perfetta di quella favola?  
Né Buckingham Palace né lo stesso Louis si degnarono di pronunciarsi.  
   
**  
   
Era presto, ma non così presto che il Millennium Bridge fosse privo dei turisti e le loro fotocamere. Louis e Harry erano in piedi già da ore, prima per rivedere la fase finale del piano, poi per passeggiare per Londra in un piccolo tour di quel che Louis aveva saggiamente intitolato ‘La Città Come La Vedo Io’ con Zach a seguirli alle spalle a una distanza di cortesia.  
In quel momento, stavano camminando l’uno stretto all’altro sul ponte, e Louis lo stava tenendo a braccetto. Voltò la testa per osservare il viso di Harry – il taglio del suo naso e l’arco generoso delle sue labbra, un accenno di barba a spolverargli il mento, la luce grigia del giorno mischiata nelle sue iridi. Quando Harry trovò Louis a fissarlo, cominciò a sorridere e si spostò più vicino a lui, quanto bastava affinché Louis lo notasse. I lati dei loro piedi si toccavano.  
“Hai mai pensato,” la voce di Harry era lenta come l’acqua che si muoveva sotto di loro, “a tutte quelle volte in cui dobbiamo esserci mancati per un soffio? Prima a Eton, poi tutti quegli anni in cui eravamo entrambi qui a Londra.”  
Oltre la spalla di Harry, Louis notò una fotocamera puntata verso di loro. La ignorò deliberatamente e confidò nel fatto che Zach si assicurasse che nessuno si avvicinasse a loro senza permesso. “Non ci siamo mancati,” disse Louis, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto. “Tu forse, ma non io. La mia prima erezione con un ragazzo, ricordi?”  
“Sono serio, però.” Harry possedeva la straordinaria capacità di sorridere con il broncio. Probabilmente era magia; Louis non aveva ancora escluso quell’opzione.  
 Sghignazzando, fece scontrare i loro fianchi. “Lo so, piccolo. Ma se ci penso troppo, probabilmente comincerò a sparare assurdità sul fato e sul destino. E noi non vogliamo che accada.”  
Harry rise piano. Si tirò indietro i capelli con una mano, una brezza insistente a spostargli i ricci sugli occhi, e Louis tese una mano per incastrare una ciocca dietro l’orecchio sinistro di Harry. Lasciò indugiare il tocco mentre Harry lo guardava con occhi dolci che divennero pensierosi.  
“Senti,” disse Harry, dopo un secondo passato a studiarsi. “Stavo pensando.”  
Louis gli sorrise. “Ti rendi conto che hai delle persone pagate per farlo al tuo posto, Principino?”  
“Fanculo,” gli disse Harry, e continuò senza battere ciglio. “Voglio fare un patto.”  
“Un patto?”  
“Lo capisco che non vuoi sentirti come…” Seguì una pausa mentre Harry parve ponderare le sue parole successive. In tutta onestà, Louis amava quell’atteggiamento – il modo in cui Harry si prendeva il tempo per valutare le cose con attenzione, senza buttarsi a capofitto. Sebbene lo stesso Louis e il modo in cui si erano innamorati avrebbe potuto essere l’eccezione a quella regola.  
Quando sembrò che Harry avesse perso il coraggio, Louis fece scontrare i loro piedi. “Sto aspettando.”  
“Giusto.” Harry annuì. “Allora, lo capisco che non vuoi sentirti come se stessi approfittando di me. Tipo, accettando delle cose da me, o lasciando che paghi per te. Lo capisco. _Ma_.” Inspirò. “In realtà non ho bisogno che mi dimostri niente perché lo so già. E lo sai anche tu.”  
L’impulso iniziale di Louis fu di reagire con un secco ‘no’ per bloccare la discussione sul nascere. Harry pensava davvero che _quello_ fosse il tempo e il luogo adatto? D’altra parte, stavano per compiere l’ultimo passo, saltare dal precipizio insieme. Dopodiché, sarebbero cambiate tante cose, per entrambi. Forse era effettivamente il tempo e il luogo adatto.  
“Non posso semplicemente prendere i tuoi soldi,” disse Louis. “Non sarebbe corretto.”  
“Non sto dicendo adesso,” lo rassicurò Harry, lo sguardo limpido e deciso. “Ma da qui a un anno. Facciamo un patto che tra un anno esatto, quando staremo ancora insieme–”  
“ _Se_ staremo ancora insieme,” suggerì Louis, non del tutto una domanda e non del tutto un’affermazione.  
Harry scosse la testa. “ _Quando_ staremo ancora insieme,” ripeté.  
“Okay, quando.” La parola si insinuò come oro fuso nello stomaco di Louis, irradiando sicurezza. _Quando_.  
“Sì. Quindi…” Una volta tanto, Harry appariva determinato quando solitamente era facile da distrarre con baci e battutine. “Tra un anno a partire da oggi, mi permetterai di decidere un po’ di più il limite tra ciò che è tuo e ciò che è mio.”  
 _Tra un anno_.  
Suonava un qualcosa di enorme. Allo stesso tempo, Louis aveva intenzione di stare con Harry per… per qualcosa di totalmente sdolcinato come per sempre, e un anno era solo l’inizio.  
Harry doveva aver frainteso il silenzio di Louis per un rifiuto, perché spalancò gli occhi, la voce determinata. “Almeno pensaci, per favore. Tipo, se questa dev’essere una relazione alla pari… Ho molti più soldi di te, Louis. È un dato di fatto, e se dividessimo a metà, sarebbe davvero _ingiusto_ perché significa molto meno per me che per te.” Fece un ampio gesto con la mano, poi la lasciò cadere e continuò con schiettezza. “Ci sono diversi modi per essere corretti, sai? E in tal senso, sarebbe corretto se io contribuissi di più perché posso permettermi di più. Tipo, significherebbe lo stesso, sì, ma nei rispettivi contesti.”  
Aveva senso. Aveva _senso_ , ma Louis non riusciva ad ammetterlo, non ancora. Non quando i giorni seguenti avrebbero determinato la reazione pubblica alla loro relazione e comportato il rischio di una ripercussione violenta.  
Il barlume di speranza negli occhi di Harry si affievolì. Esitò, osservando Louis, e alla fine aggiunse, “Non ti rende dipendente da me. O, tipo, un mantenuto o qualcosa del genere. Avresti comunque il tuo lavoro, la tua indipendenza finanziaria. Ma siamo anche sulla stessa barca. E io _voglio_ condividere i lati positivi della mia vita con te. Capisci?”  
 _Aveva senso_.  
“Ci penserò,” disse Louis. “Io… Forse. Dammi solo un po’ di tempo, okay? Potrebbe anche non essere necessario un anno.”  
Gli occhi di Harry si accesero di gioia e sorpresa. “Davvero?” riprese, il volto che si illuminava. Era evidente che Louis avesse preso la decisione giusta.  
Annuì. “Davvero. Ci penserò, te lo prometto. Ma di certo non andrai dritto a comprare il mio appartamento o robe del genere, sono stato chiaro?”  
“Chiarissimo, sì.” Harry sembrava ancora un po’ incredulo, osservando Louis come se si aspettasse che ritirasse quel semplice accordo.  
“Non guardarmi così,” brontolò Louis. “So come scendere a compromessi.”  
“Solo quando ti fa comodo,” gli disse Harry, curvando la bocca verso l’alto.  
“Mi fa comodo quando ti rende felice.”  
“Per la cronaca…” la voce di Harry si abbassò, e lui si chinò in avanti, ignorando l’attenzione verso di loro. “Te la stai cavando abbastanza bene con questa cosa del rendermi felice.”  
Louis inarcò un sopracciglio. “Solo abbastanza?”  
“Abbastanza tanto, forse.”  
“La tua eloquenza continua a stupirmi.”  
“Sei proprio uno stronzetto.” Harry sogghignò, ampio e sincero. “Che ne dici di destinare la tua bocca a un uso migliore, huh?”  
“Tipo?” chiese Louis, spostandosi più vicino, _più vicino_ , l’anticipazione a ronzargli nelle ossa. Posò una mano sul fianco di Harry. Persino attraverso lo strato della camicia di Harry, il pollice di Louis si adattava perfettamente alla curva accanto alla sporgenza del bacino di Harry, un punto che Louis era arrivato a considerare il suo preferito. Così come tutti gli altri punti del corpo di Harry.  
“Sta’ zitto,” disse Harry, poco più che un sussurro, “e baciami.”  
Louis lo fece.  
   
**  
   
Le foto furono pubblicate ancor prima che arrivassero a casa.  
“Siamo bellissimi,” decise Louis, e nonostante Harry avesse riso, non poté che essere d’accordo. Stavano davvero bene insieme – i loro corpi allineati con naturalezza, voltati l’uno verso l’altro con le dita di Louis intrecciate tra i capelli di Harry e la mano di Harry stretta attorno al bicipite di Louis. Esprimeva calore e intimità, e c’era un’altra angolazione che mostrava i loro volti dopo che si erano separati, mentre si guardavano negli occhi. Sembravano stupidamente felici.  
“Direi che lo stiamo facendo,” disse Harry.  
In risposta, Louis sorrise e lo attirò in un bacio dolce e indolente che non era destinato ad essere condiviso con il mondo; un bacio che era solo per loro.  
Solo loro.


	13. Coda

_Susie Suh -_ I Do  
 _Haim -_ Strong Enough  
 _Ellie Goulding -_ How Long Will I Love You

  
   
 **I. Agosto**  
 ** _Sugellarlo con un bacio: svelato l’amore del Principe Harry!_**  
 _Sette settimane fa, il Principe Harry di Galles ha messo fine alle speculazioni con un fiero, ‘Sì, sono gay.’ Ora sembra aver confermato le voci secondo cui starebbe frequentando il suo amico Louis Troy Austin – i due sono stati visti baciarsi nelle prime ore di stamattina al centro di Londra._  
 _La coppia sembrava essere piuttosto innamorata, tutta sorrisi nello scambiarsi un momento d’intimità sul Millenium Bridge. Casual in nero, skinny jeans e una camicia con fantasie, il Principe venticinquenne appariva rilassato e felice. Louis vestiva altrettanto alla mano, combinando i jeans e le Converse con una semplice maglietta bianca. Un testimone ha descritto la loro interazione come ‘affettuosa’. ‘Sono rimasti abbracciati per tutto il tempo in cui li ho visti e avevano occhi solo l’uno per l’altro.’_  
 _Il ventisettenne Louis ha fatto recentemente scalpore nei media britannici con la sua intrigante storia di come ha dovuto rinunciare alla nobiltà a causa della sua sessualità. Scappando di casa all’età di diciassette anni, è passato dall’essere un ragazzo di strada al volto di un team che viene chiamato in tempi di crisi da coloro che possono permettersi i loro servizi. ‘Sono i migliori,’ ci ha detto un insider. ‘Se dovessi affrontare uno scandalo, sceglierei sicuramente loro per risolvere il problema.’_  
 _In tale veste, Austin ha gestito il coming out del Principe in giugno – e se queste foto sono indicative, è stato l’inizio di qualcosa di più di una semplice e bellissima amicizia! ‘È come uno scherzo del destino,’ ha rivelato un’altra fonte vicina al Principe. ‘Le loro strade avrebbero potuto incrociarsi a Eton, ma essendo [Louis] tre anni più grande e in una casata diversa, non è mai successo davvero. Quando si sono incontrati qui a Londra, è stata una seconda opportunità, e l’hanno colta.’_  
 _Nonostante la Famiglia Reale non abbia ancora rilasciato una dichiarazione ufficiale, queste foto parlano da sole. Il Principe Harry ha in previsione una visita alla Commemorazione della Prima Guerra Mondiale del Commonwealth, lunedì a Glasgow, e se Louis l’accompagnerà alla cerimonia, varrà praticamente come una conferma._  
 ** _Commenti (237) --- Pagina 1/24_**  
 _Starsandmoon: Be’ sembrano felici. Buon per loro!_  
 _anon: froci_  
 _notyourcrowd: oh no, che spreco. malik è molto più figo._  
 _tessa-gee: Sn karini insieme!! Cn qllo che ha passato Louis sn felicissima x loro!_  
 _Starsandmoon: @notyourcrowd: Malik sta uscendo con un altro tizio. Tra l’altro sono gusti, e Louis è piuttosto bello a mio modesto parere. Lui e il Principe Harry formano una splendida coppia. L’importante è che siano felici…_  
 _Gonewithdawind: disgustoso. due tizi avvinghiati l’uno all’altro non è quello che voglio vedere quando apro il giornale_  
 _anon: HRH deve proprio frequentare un barbone?_  
 _kevinmay: Sembrano felici. E lui proviene da una famiglia nobile, quindi non è che ci metterà in imbarazzo ai ricevimenti per aver usato la forchetta sbagliata._  
 _anon: devo rispettare come Austin si sia fatto strada.  
Speriamo che non stia solo usando Harry!_  
 _trojanhorse: Mi piace! Siamo contenti che il nostro Principe stia frequentando qualcuno come Louis piuttosto che bazzicare nei club_  
   
**  
   
 **II. Agosto**  
Il battito cardiaco di Louis rallentò leggermente non appena uscì nella luce grigia del mattino, lasciandosi alle spalle l’oscurità della stazione della metro. Era saltato fuori dal treno proprio mentre le porte stavano per chiudersi, e per quel che ne sapeva, il gruppo che l’aveva accerchiato era stato troppo sorpreso per seguirlo.  
Cazzo.  
Nonostante fosse stato messo in guardia sul prendere la metro, il briefing di sicurezza con gli uomini di Harry era stato lungo e dettagliato, e Louis aveva archiviato metà di quel che avevano detto come un modo per pararsi il culo. Be’. A quanto pare la parte sui trasporti pubblici era stata giustificata.  
Inspirando bruscamente, si guardò attorno e notò degli sguardi nella sua direzione, di evidente riconoscimento. Dio, dopo essere appena sfuggito alla folla serrata che gli gridava per una foto, non poteva sopportare una replica. Non in quel momento.  
Voleva solo andare al lavoro. Era davvero così difficile per la gente lasciarlo in pace, cazzo?  
Svoltò rapidamente in un vicolo laterale che scoprì essere un cortiletto. Nessuna via d’uscita alternativa, maledizione. Se l’avessero intrappolato lì… Sentì dei passi dietro di sé – non arrivò nessuno. Grazie al _cielo_. Armeggiando con il telefono, Louis si poggiò contro un muro sporco e chiuse gli occhi per alcuni secondi in un tentativo di controllare il battito e placare il malessere che era risalito dal fondo della sua gola. A quel punto chiamò Harry.  
Non ci vollero che un paio di squilli prima che Harry rispondesse con un rauco, “Lou?”  
Solo il suono della sua voce aiutò Louis a calmare i propri nervi. Harry stava ancora dormendo quando Louis era uscito di casa, il viso nascosto in un cuscino, e Louis si era mosso in silenzio per non disturbarlo dopo essere tornati tardi la sera prima, dato che la cena con Charlotte e la sua ragazza si era protratta ben oltre la mezzanotte.  
“Ciao,” sussurrò Louis. “Scusami, ti ho svegliato?”  
“Non fa niente,” rispose Harry. Qualcosa frusciò dalla sua parte, e quando continuò, suonò leggermente più vigile. “Che succede?”  
Louis era sul punto di contrastare la preoccupazione di Harry con un commento scherzoso sul fatto che gli mancasse la sua voce, ma all’ultimo cambiò idea. Uno, Harry era diventato straordinariamente bravo nel beccare le bugie bianche di Louis, e due, Harry avrebbe potuto scoprire dell’incidente in metro da Nick o da qualcun altro. Inoltre, erano dentro a quella storia insieme.  
“Credo di aver appena avuto il mio primo assaggio concreto sul venire assalito da fanatiche groupie reali,” disse Louis. “Anche se credo ci possano essere state un paio di persone là in mezzo che avrebbero preferito picchiarmi. Non ne sono certo. Ho deciso di non rimanere per scoprirlo.”  
“Oh mio Dio, merda. Ti sei fatto male?” Harry si inceppò sulle sue stesse parole, e Louis emise un suono basso dal fondo della gola.  
“Sto bene. Tesoro, non preoccuparti per me, okay? Sto bene. Avevo solo bisogno di sentire la tua voce.” Sollevò lo sguardo per assicurarsi di essere ancora solo. Per fortuna, la risposta era affermativa. Continuò prima che Harry potesse lanciarsi in un balbettio colpevole; era già capitato in precedenza. “Immagino che questo fosse il mio primo vero scontro con la vita da star, allora. Meglio che mi ci abitui, giusto? Per il fatto che io e te siamo tutto tranne che temporanei.”  
“Mi dispiace,” disse comunque Harry, proprio come Louis sapeva che avrebbe detto. “Non avresti dovuto affrontare una cosa del genere.”  
“Ne vali la pena,” rispose Louis – proprio quello che probabilmente Harry sperava dicesse. Era la pura e semplice verità.  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un attimo, e quando parlò di nuovo, c’era un sorriso nella sua voce. “Quindi questo significa che ora posso comprarti una macchina? Stavo pensando che qualcosa di carino ed elegante e tutto curve sarebbe perfetto per te. Una Porsche 911 Carrera, magari?”  
Louis gemette. “No. Stai manifestando troppo piacere all’idea di comprarmi una macchina.”  
“Perché voglio che tu abbia delle cose belle.”  
“Lo so.” Louis addolcì la sua voce. “Ma anche no. Lo sai perché.”  
“Non avresti bisogno di una macchina se non fosse per me,” obiettò Harry. Ovvio che lo fece. Due settimane dopo che la storia era stata diffusa e Louis era stato ufficialmente confermato come il compagno di Harry, i soldi erano ancora l’unico argomento che li portava a discutere seriamente; Louis non aveva trovato divertente il fatto che Harry avesse provato a camuffare un possibile viaggio alle Bahamas come un lavoro per il Commonwealth che avrebbe richiesto la presenza di Louis.  
“Quale coglione guiderebbe una macchina nel centro di Londra, poi?” chiese Louis. Poi ripensò alla sensazione claustrofobica della gente che si gettava nel suo spazio personale, tutti gli occhi su di lui, e cedette. “Okay. Immagino che sia _io_ quel coglione a doverlo fare. Ma un qualcosa di seconda mano andrà più che bene per me. Ehi, magari potrei trovare qualcosa con abbastanza spazio per trasportare roba, tipo casse di cibo.”  
“Oh, _oh_ , sì! Un furgoncino della Volkswagen.” Harry suonava piuttosto entusiasta al riguardo. “Uno di quelli classici, tipo, arancione e con il tetto bianco. Riesco a immaginarlo. Con le tendine e un letto sul retro, così da poterci dormire. Posso cavalcarti proprio lì, solo noi nel nostro furgoncino, e probabilmente sbatterei la testa sul tetto a ogni spinta. Sarà bellissimo.”  
 _Gesù_. Sebbene la mente di Louis fosse ancora bloccata su quelle immagini, Harry modellò la sua voce in qualcosa di dolce, quasi implorante. “Lascia fare a me, ti prego. Può comunque essere mia, e tu avrai semplicemente un secondo paio di chiavi e il permesso di guidarla quando ne avrai bisogno. Tipo, un prestito permanente o qualcosa di simile. Ti lascerò anche pagare la benzina. E una cena la prossima volta che usciamo.”  
“Potresti almeno _fingere_ di non star cercando scuse per sprecare i tuoi soldi per me?” Nonostante la domanda, Louis non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere appena. Il peso nauseante nel suo stomaco era svanito del tutto. Harry tendeva ad avere quell’effetto su di lui.  
“Ma mi fa piacere,” disse Harry con dolcezza, il tono così affettuoso e felice che Louis trovò difficile ricordarsi perché stesse opponendo così tanta resistenza. Le ragioni c’erano, però. Ragioni valide. Non voleva sentirsi dipendente da Harry, non voleva che _Harry_ sentisse come se Louis dipendesse da lui.  
Eccetto che Harry non si sentiva per niente in quel modo. L’aveva detto, e Louis credeva che fosse sincero su ogni singola parola.  
 _Ci sono diversi modi per essere corretti, sai? E in tal senso, sarebbe corretto se io contribuissi di più perché posso permettermi di più._  
Raddrizzandosi, Louis si caricò la borsa in spalla e si spinse via dal muro. Giusto, era ora di affrontare la situazione. Prendere un taxi, prima che Harry si offrisse di mandargli un autista. “Ne parliamo stasera, okay?”  
Harry fece un suono simile a un’esclamazione di gioia. “Non è un no.”  
“Non è neanche un sì,” gli disse Louis. “Ci vediamo stasera, Principino.”  
“Stasera,” confermò Harry. Suonava come una promessa, e Louis aveva intenzione di mantenerla.  
   
**  
   
 **III. Ottobre**  
Nella modesta opinione di Harry, Louis si era immerso nel suo nuovo ruolo nel team di James come un pesce nell’acqua.  
Come volto dell’organizzazione, aveva già attirato un numero di clienti adatti che apprezzavano la promessa di assoluta discrezione, assieme a quelle storie di successo che erano state calcolatamente rilasciate per modellare l’immagine pubblica di Louis. L’esistenza del team pertanto non era più un segreto passato di bocca in bocca; tuttavia, l’identità dei loro clienti rimaneva strettamente confidenziale, e i loro metodi di lavoro e le connessioni ai vari ruoli sociali erano altrettanto sconosciuti.  
Con un bicchiere di champagne in mano, Harry osservò come Louis si muovesse tra i tavoli sistemati attorno all’area espositiva del Globe. Intrufolandosi e svignandosela dalle conversazioni con facilità, la pelle di Louis brillava nella leggera illuminazione delle luci soffuse che pendevano dalle tende semi trasparenti.  
 Di tanto in tanto, Louis si girava per incrociare lo sguardo di Harry, e ogni volta che lo faceva, si scambiavano rapidi sorrisi o smorfie oltre il bordo dei loro bicchieri, assieme a dei gesti sottilmente provocatori che potevano comprendere solo loro. A eventi come quello, era diventato quasi una sfida – vedere chi avrebbe ceduto per primo e trascinato via l’altro per una breve pomiciata nei bagni. Non solo aggiungeva un elemento di intrigo alle serate di gala che consistevano in convenevoli e pettegolezzi pronunciati in accenti raffinati, ma placava anche l’indignazione di Louis alla mostruosa quantità di soldi sprecati in hors d'oeuvres che assomigliavano a opere d’arte in miniatura.  
Harry doveva ammettere che Louis non avesse tutti i torti. Ma almeno gli avanzi dell’evento di quella sera sarebbero stati ritirati da Stan e Perrie, per essere traportati al nuovo e permanente rifugio per i ragazzi sotto i ventuno anni. Street Scraps era ovviamente sponsorizzato da Associated British Foods, e la maggior parte dei ragazzini probabilmente non aveva neanche mai visto del caviale. Il pensiero di Shayna che trangugiava quel cibo raffinato fece nascondere a Harry un sorriso dietro la sua mano.  
Tornò alla sua conversazione con un membro della Camera dei Lord appena in tempo per offrire una risposta solidale alle cattive condizioni di salute dell’uomo – che, in tutta onestà, Harry avrebbe potuto fare anche con le cuffiette alle orecchie e la musica a tutto volume. Quel vecchio era un jukebox di lamentele, e se non era la sua schiena, era la sua spalla, o il suo ginocchio, o la compagnia preoccupante che sua figlia aveva scelto di frequentare perché _i ragazzi d’oggi_.  
“Dove trovi la pazienza?” Louis aveva chiesto a Harry un paio di settimane prima, e Harry aveva scrollato le spalle.  
“Immagino che li faccia sentire meglio se qualcuno li ascolta, sai? Sembra un sacrificio così piccolo da parte mia.”  
E il fatto era che Harry di solito ascoltava anche quel che aveva già sentito diverse volte – preoccupazioni per la salute che poteva gestire. Sinceramente, era di gran lunga preferibile a quei nobili di destra che elogiavano la disponibilità delle loro figlie nonostante gli eventi dei mesi passati, che poi irradiavano disappunto quando Harry menzionava il suo ragazzo, di cui era totalmente innamorato. Un giorno, si sarebbero rassegnati. Forse.  
Ad ogni modo, sì. L’attuale difficoltà di Harry nel concentrarsi era tutta colpa di Louis, una bellissima sfida e distrazione per le buone maniere di Harry. Louis era una cattiva influenza. Infatti, Harry stava _diventando come lui_ , e Harry desiderò che Louis fosse lì accanto per sussurrargli la battuta nell’orecchio e ricevere un grugnito esasperato e affettuoso in risposta.  
“Magari,” disse Harry ad alta voce, sorridendo al Lord Temporal, “potrebbe prendere in considerazione un trattamento in un centro benessere? Cogliere la possibilità di riprendersi completamente, lontano dalle preoccupazioni di tutti i giorni?”  
“Magari,” gli fece eco l’uomo.  
Prendendo un sorso di champagne, Harry lanciò un’occhiata oltre le spalle del Lord per individuare Louis. Nel momento in cui lo vide, riuscì a percepire che ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse – Louis appariva bloccato, la schiena completamente dritta e la testa alta; tutto in lui gridava tensione.  
“Mi scusi,” buttò fuori Harry, cominciando già a muoversi. Nell’avvicinarsi, scoprì che Louis stava parlando con una coppia di mezza età, semi nascosta alla vista da uno di quei lunghi drappi che scendevano dal soffitto. Poi Harry sentì Louis dire, “Ti ringrazio, Madre, ma preferirei di no.”  
Il respiro di Harry gli si bloccò in gola. Si fermò bruscamente sui suoi passi e si sostenne con una mano sullo schienale di una sedia, scusandosi ciecamente a chiunque ci fosse seduto. In qualche modo, Louis doveva aver colto un lampo di movimento, perché si voltò e puntò lo sguardo su Harry, gli occhi spalancati e sconvolti. Non appena Harry fece per avvicinarsi, Louis scosse la testa in maniera quasi impercettibile e si voltò nuovamente verso i suoi genitori. _I suoi genitori_.  
Con il cuore a battergli nei polpastrelli, Harry rimase immobile e spostò lo sguardo da Louis giusto il tempo di osservare l’uomo e la donna che avevano sconsideratamente abbandonato il figlio. Mostravano a Harry il loro profilo, il padre di Louis ancora parzialmente nascosto dietro un drappo, ma anche così… sotto la facciata perfettamente su misura dei loro vestiti, apparivano… ordinari.  
Semplicemente ordinari.  
“… la parte che ti spetta dell’eredità di tua nonna,” disse la madre di Louis. “La parte che eri troppo giovane per reclamare quando te ne sei… andato così all’improvviso. Unisciti a noi per il tè domani e potremo discutere i dettagli.”  
Sul serio? Ora che Louis era stato riconosciuto come il ragazzo di Harry, stavano cercando di corromperlo per rientrare nella sua vita nonostante le parole dure scambiate in precedenza con i media? Solo per poter arrivare alla Corona?  
I pensieri di Louis dovevano aver corso su linee simili, perché la sua espressione mutò per mostrare aperto disgusto. Il suo tono era duro e freddo. “Se, Madre. _Se_ io mi unissi a voi per il tè domani, con ogni probabilità _non_ discuteremo i dettagli. Pensandoci bene,” il suo sorriso era vuoto, “forse dopotutto dovrei contattare il vostro avvocato.”  
“Sono certo che non sarà necessario,” disse l’uomo. La sua voce era arcigna, e sebbene Harry riuscisse ad avvertire una traccia dell’accento di Louis, mancava sia di affetto che della caratteristica gentile e delicata che Harry si era abituato a sentire come prima cosa al mattino.  
“Oh, non saprei,” disse Louis, il tutto in perfetta cortesia. Stava tenendo una postura assolutamente rigida. “Credo che potrebbe essere necessario. Ora, vogliate scusarmi. Credo che il mio ragazzo mi stia cercando. Mi perdonerete se non ve lo presento, dal momento che considerate la nostra relazione un’offesa alla vostra morale.”  
“ _Louis_ ,” disse aspramente sua madre. “Sei nostro figlio, e in quanto tale, hai determinati obblighi.”  
“Buffo come questo sembri applicabile solo in una direzione,” le disse Louis. Inclinando la testa di un millimetro, diede loro apertamente le spalle e si avviò dritto verso Harry.  
Solo quando l’ebbe quasi raggiunto, Harry notò come la propria mano stesse tremando. Posò il bicchiere senza davvero guardare, afferrando il polso di Louis quando quest’ultimo finì dritto nel suo spazio. Nonostante la postura fosse controllata, i suoi occhi erano lucidi dalle lacrime.  
“Ehi,” sussurrò Harry. “Ehi, _ehi_. Vuoi che ce ne andiamo?”  
“Ti prego. Non voglio crollare dove possono vedermi.” La voce di Louis era ruvida, e Harry strinse la presa su di lui. Per un secondo, lanciò un’occhiata ai genitori di Louis che li stavano guardando – stavano guardando _Harry_ , in realtà – con bramosia palese sui loro volti. Harry diede loro le spalle.  
Con il braccio avvolto attorno alle spalle di Louis, guidò entrambi verso l’uscita. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide Zach muoversi con loro, chiedendo già di farsi portare la macchina, ma la maggior parte della sua attenzione era rivolta a Louis – il modo in cui era arrendevole contro di lui, seguendolo quasi docilmente quasi senza considerare l’ambiente circostante, quando di solito era attento a tutto.  
“Ancora qualche minuto,” mormorò Harry. “Forza, amore. Ci siamo quasi.”  
Un piccolo brivido attraversò i muscoli di Louis e quest’ultimo si accasciò maggiormente contro Harry, il respiro irregolare nell’inspirare. Harry sorrise e fece cenni con la testa alle persone che incrociavano, aumentando appena il passo ma non così tanto da sembrare affrettato.  
Non appena uscirono nella serata tranquilla, Louis rantolò e si voltò completamente nell’abbraccio di Harry. Harry sperò che non ci fossero fotografi; Louis non avrebbe sopportato che i suoi genitori potessero vedere quanto potere avessero ancora su di lui.  
“Forza,” ripeté sottovoce, guidando entrambi verso la macchina che Zach aveva aperto per loro. “Sali, andiamocene.”  
Lasciò che Louis entrasse per primo, poi fece altrettanto. Non appena la portiera si chiuse dietro di loro, Louis crollò nuovamente contro Harry, stringendo entrambe le mani a pugno sulla sua camicia e nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo. Harry avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno a lui, tenendolo stretto mentre la macchina cominciava a muoversi. Con lo stomaco che barcollava, Harry premette le labbra sui capelli di Louis e mantenne la voce bassa, le parole intrecciate insieme. “Ti amo, okay? Ti adoro, ti _adoro_. Sei meraviglioso, e non hai bisogno di loro. Non permettergli di entrare nella tua testa, ti prego.”  
Louis soffiò una risata bagnata, tremando un poco. “Sono comunque i miei genitori. _Fanculo_.”  
“Non meritano di essere i tuoi genitori,” disse Harry duramente. “Per quanto ne so, non hanno mai fatto niente per te. Stai molto meglio senza di loro.” Deglutì attorno al nodo nella sua gola. “Sul serio, io… li _odio_ per quello che ti hanno fatto.”  
Louis si immobilizzò completamente, e per un attimo, Harry si chiese se si fosse spinto troppo oltre. Quando sbatté le palpebre, le luci della città, a malapena visibili attraverso i finestrini scuri, ruotarono dietro le sue palpebre.  
“Li odi?” chiese Louis a voce bassa. Il suo tono era difficile da interpretare, il viso ancora nascosto nello spazio tra il collo e la spalla di Harry.  
Harry allentò la presa e si poggiò contro lo schienale, accarezzando la schiena di Louis con una mano. Scelse le parole con cura. “Li odio per quello che ti hanno fatto. Per non esserci stati. Per averti fatto sentire come se non fossi abbastanza, quando tu ai miei occhi sei bellissimo. Sotto tutti gli aspetti.”  
 Qualcosa al riguardo doveva aver colpito Louis, perché espirò bruscamente, poi girò la testa per lasciare un bacio bagnato contro la mascella di Harry. Quando Louis sollevò lo sguardo, le sue ciglia erano attaccate insieme, i lineamenti del suo viso parzialmente velati dalle ombre all’interno dell’auto. La sua voce si intrecciò con l’oscurità. “Grazie.”  
“È solo la verità.”  
Il sorriso di Louis era piccolo, ma c’era. “Non è quello che intendevo. Grazie per essere _te_.”  
C’erano così tante cose che Harry avrebbe potuto dire in risposta – _grazie anche a te per essere come sei; grazie per avermi accettato così come sono, per amarmi_ – ma aveva paura che sarebbero suonate trite e ritrite. Optò per catturare le labbra di Louis in un bacio lungo e a bocca chiusa, e sembrò come se il suo sangue stesse ondeggiando con i movimenti dell’auto. Quando si separarono, Louis appoggiò nuovamente la testa sulla spalla di Harry, raggomitolandosi contro il suo corpo per farsi più piccolo di quanto fosse.  
“Direi,” disse Louis, esitante. “Che sono felice di averli visti. Nella mia testa me li ero immaginati come queste… ombre esagerate. E invece sono solo…”  
“Ordinari,” gli fornì Harry, quando Louis rimase in silenzio. Louis annuì contro la sua spalla.  
“Ordinari, sì. Tremendamente ordinari. E la giacca di mio padre gli stava anche stretta sulle spalle.” Sbuffò una risata. “Cioè. In circostanze normali non giudicherei, ma erano sempre così accaniti sulla loro piccola e nobile conformità perfetta. E ora che ho sviluppato un occhio per questo genere di cose, sembra che non superi la prova della realtà.”  
Harry mormorò un assenso e mantenne la presa.  
Non parlarono per il resto del breve viaggio in macchina, augurando una buona notte a Zach nell’entrare nel palazzo di Harry. Per un attimo, Harry fu colpito dalla realizzazione che non avessero neanche mai discusso sul fatto che Louis tornasse a casa sua; in effetti, l’ultima volta che Louis era stato nel proprio appartamento era accaduto tre giorni prima, quando aveva insistito in modo casuale sul fatto che avesse bisogno di passare una notte a casa sua così da non dimenticare l’orrenda carta da parati sul muro o la macchia sul pavimento del bagno. Nessuno dei due era riuscito a dormire. All’una del mattino, Harry aveva guidato fino a casa di Louis. Si erano rannicchiati nel letto fin troppo piccolo, con Louis a confessargli che sentiva l’appartamento di Harry come casa più di quanto avesse mai sentito il suo. Il giorno successivo, avevano impacchettato la maggior parte dei vestiti, e l’unico motivo per cui Harry non aveva suggerito che Louis affittasse casa sua era perché sospettava che avesse bisogno di quel minimo di indipendenza – avesse bisogno di un rifugio, un posto che appartenesse esclusivamente a lui.  
Il che portò la mente di Harry indietro al fatto che tutte le colpe fossero imputabili ai suoi genitori; erano responsabili per il fatto che Louis avesse vissuto senza quelle condizioni per molti anni. Com’era possibile che due persone del genere avessero cresciuto dei bambini meravigliosi come Louis e Charlotte? Persino Rosalind, che viveva ancora solo la loro diretta influenza a casa, era sembrata adorabile quando Harry le aveva parlato al telefono.  
Louis gli fece strada sulle scale e aprì la porta dell’appartamento, tenendola aperta per Harry. Nel passare, Harry gli toccò il fianco. “Se tu metti a scaldare il bollitore,” gli disse, “io vado a prendere il piumone dal letto. Sediamoci un po’ fuori.”  
Il petto di Louis si sollevò, e pur senza replicare, rivolse a Harry uno sguardo di gratitudine. Quando Harry accese la luce dell’ingresso, Louis sembrò sopraffatto dall’improvvisa luminosità, gli occhi leggermente arrossati nonostante non avesse pianto.  
Harry si morse la lingua al pensiero che i genitori di Louis non meritassero neanche una lacrima. Non credeva fosse quel che Louis avesse bisogno di sentire. Non in quel momento.  
Non appena si sistemarono sul letto all’esterno, l’enorme piumone avvolto attorno ad entrambi per allontanare il freddo di ottobre, Louis si distese nello spazio tra le cosce di Harry. Il vapore che risaliva dalle loro tazze formava nuvolette visibili. Quando Louis espirava, il vapore turbinava e si dissipava nel cielo notturno.  
“Sai, non riesco a credere che l’abbiano fatto davvero,” disse, un mormorio ruvido. “Hanno cercato di comprarmi con dei soldi che in realtà sono _miei_. Me n’ero completamente dimenticato. Non credo di aver mai visto nemmeno un centesimo, bada, perché dev’essere la stessa cifra per Lottie e dubito che anche lei abbia ricevuto niente.” Si schiarì la gola. “Ma mettiamo caso che siano costretti a sganciarli. Sarebbe un investimento per loro, niente di più. Per cercare di avvicinarsi alla Corona, ora che hanno capito che il figlio ribelle ha rimorchiato un principe. Cristo, e dopo tutta la merda che hanno tirato…”  
Invece di rispondere, Harry premette la guancia contro quella di Louis e imprigionò quest’ultimo tra le sue gambe.  
“Immagino…” Louis si interruppe per bere un sorso, sprofondando ulteriormente contro il supporto di Harry. “Se volessi davvero provare a ottenere quei soldi, avrei bisogno di un avvocato, o loro non me li daranno mai. Ma se vincessi – e _lo_ _farò_ , perché non hanno alcun motivo per rifiutare – sarebbe abbastanza per chiudere il pagamento del mio appartamento.”  
Stando attento a non urtare Louis, Harry portò indietro la propria tazza in modo da poter prendere un sorso di tè caldo, quasi bruciandosi la lingua. “Sarebbe fantastico,” disse a quel punto. “ _Decisamente fantastico_. Ma solo se vuoi farlo davvero. Potresti doverli portare in tribunale, sai, se si rifiutano di collaborare. Tipo, pubblicamente.”  
“Credo che… cazzo,” tutto il corpo di Louis si espanse per quanto inspirò profondamente. “Voglio ciò che è mio. E non voglio che _loro_ tengano ciò che è mio. Non si meritano niente da me.”  
“Concordo.” Harry si mosse contro il muro alle sue spalle. “Vuoi che parli con i miei legali?”  
“No, chiederò a Ben. Ma ti ringrazio.” Louis sorseggiò il suo tè e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Per quello che Harry riusciva a vedere del suo viso, l’oscurità e la vicinanza ne nascondevano i dettagli. Louis era corrucciato per niente in particolare. Una punta di tensione aleggiava ancora nei suoi muscoli, e nonostante si fosse rilassato contro Harry, stringeva la sua tazza con una presa che sembrava appena un po’ troppo stretta. Harry sorrise quando notò che fosse la tazza che Louis aveva da tempo rivendicato come propria. _Keep calm and drink tea_. Senza dubbio.  
“Ehi, piccolo Principe?” La voce bassa e esitante di Louis portò Harry fuori dalle sue riflessioni. Strizzandogli il ginocchio, Harry lo invitò a continuare, e Louis lo fece dopo un palpabile momento di indecisione. “Stavo pensando… Puoi dire di no, ovvio. Tipo se pensi che sia troppo presto, o affrettato, o qualcosa di simile. Nessun rancore.”  
Troppo presto? Troppo _affrettato_? In tutta onestà, Harry non era sicuro che quelle condizioni fossero presenti nella sua mente quando si trattava di Louis. Tutto quel che li riguardava era accaduto alla velocità della luce, e non l’avrebbe cambiato per niente al mondo.  
Ma di cosa stava parlando Louis? _Puoi dire di no, ovvio. Tipo se pensi che sia troppo presto. O affrettato._  
Poteva essere…?  
No. No, _certo_ che no.  
Harry sentì un calore allo stomaco al solo pensiero. Lottò per mantenere un atteggiamento calmo. “Chiedimelo e basta. Non posso dirti di sì se non me lo chiedi.”  
Louis rilasciò una risata leggermente imbarazzata e si districò per posare il suo tè sul pavimento, poi prese la tazza di Harry e mise da parte anche quella. Girandosi, si mise a cavalcioni sulle cosce di Harry, intrecciando una mano tra i suoi capelli e osservandolo da vicino. La luce che filtrava dal salotto affilava i suoi zigomi e illuminava la sua fronte.  
“Giusto,” disse Louis a bassa voce. “Allora.” Il suo sguardo era determinato, fisso sul viso di Harry, e quest’ultimo lo incontrò apertamente, piegando la testa al tocco di Louis. Il sangue gli stava vibrando nelle vene. “Allora, stavo pensando,” cominciò Louis, “che, giusto. Se funzionerà, se riuscirò a escogitare un buon compromesso con la banca ed estinguere il mio mutuo tutto in una volta… O anche se non potrò farlo. Il fatto è che, potrei affittare il mio appartamento. E trasferirmi qui. Con te.”  
Oh.  
Oh, okay.  
Gesù Cristo, Harry era un idiota. Ovvio che Louis non gli avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo, non dopo essere stati assieme per appena quattro mesi. La sola idea era ridicola, sciocca. A cosa stava _pensando_ Harry?  
Doveva essere rimasto in silenzio per un momento di troppo perché Louis si sgonfiò appena, lasciando scivolare la mano dai capelli di Harry alla sua spalla, suonando sempre più incerto. “Cioè, non è perché… l’affitto che otterrei dal mio appartamento, andrebbe a te, ovvio. Sarebbe corretto, no? Si adatterebbe perfettamente alla tua comprensione del concetto, e in ogni caso sono qui anch’io, quindi difficilmente sarebbe un gran cambiamento. E poi–”  
“Ti prego,” lo interruppe Harry. “Sì, ovvio che sì. Ti voglio qui, lo sai che è così. Ma non mi devi pagare l’affitto. Cioè, _no_.”  
Il viso di Louis si aprì in un sorriso ampio e sincero, e le rughette sbocciarono agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Era incredibile; _lui_ era incredibile. “Ma pagare l’affitto mi farebbe stare meglio,” disse, poi allungò una mano per tirare uno dei ricci di Harry. “Inoltre, voglio un contratto d’affitto.”  
“Un contratto d’affitto?” Harry scrollò le spalle – non che gli pesasse, ma il fatto che Louis sentisse che fosse necessario… Be’, avrebbe potuto aver senso nel contesto di ciò che aveva affrontato in passato, questo bisogno di una garanzia legale. Ma comunque. “Lo sai che non ti butterei fuori casa di punto in bianco. Tipo, se anche dovessimo _arrivare_ a lasciarci, non ti caccerei mai come se niente fosse.”  
Louis sospirò, e il sorriso si affievolì. “Lo so, non è razionale, okay? Lo so. E so che non lo faresti. Ma per favore?”  
Louis raramente chiedeva qualcosa di serio. _Odiava_ supplicare, e nel momento in cui le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca, Harry lo afferrò, una mano sulla sua vita e l’altra sulla sua nuca. “Sì, _sì_. Certo che sì. Nessun problema. Vuoi che chiami il mio avvocato adesso?”  
La risata sembrò quasi cogliere Louis di sorpresa. Chinò la testa per premere la fronte contro quella di Harry, il respiro caldo sul suo viso, il corpo un peso caldo e solido sul suo grembo. “Credo,” disse Louis, la voce vivace, “che possa aspettare fino a domattina. Lasciamo dormire quella povera persona. Ma…” Fece scontrare le punte dei loro nasi. “Spero che vada bene se comincio a riferirmi a questo posto come nostro da questo istante.”  
“Va benissimo,” gli disse Harry. “Il _nostro_ appartamento.”  
Qualsiasi stupido e sciocco dispiacere avesse potuto sentire, scomparve per fare posto alla gioia. Gesù, Louis stava andando a vivere con lui. Viveva già con lui, in un certo senso. L’espressione di Harry doveva aver tradito i suoi pensieri perché Louis rise di nuovo, un suono delicato che passò tra loro. Prima che Harry potesse unirsi, Louis rivendicò la sua bocca per un bacio. Harry si abbandonò a lui senza esitazione.  
 _Nostro_.  
   
**  
   
 **IV. Dicembre**  
Cazzo.  
Cazzo, cazzo, _cazzo_.  
Louis sarebbe dovuto essere a casa da ore. Invece, c’era stato uno stupido cliente del cazzo, e la stupida incapacità del cazzo di Louis di seguire i propri consigli, e poi lo stupido traffico di merda perché non poteva più prendere la stupida metro del cazzo come una persona normale. Ormai, nella cena che Harry e Zayn avevano cucinato erano probabilmente cresciuti i tentacoli, e Zayn era tornato a casa per incontrare un Liam quasi in ritardo quanto Louis. Faceva tutto schifo al cazzo. Schifo come una cosa schifosa.  
Infilando il SUV nel suo solito parcheggio – ehi, il coglione del piano terra per una volta non gliel’aveva rubato, non si finisce mai di stupirsi – Louis saltò fuori e sbatté la portiera. Sentì una piccola dose di soddisfazione da come il suono riecheggiò suoi nudi muri di cemento del seminterrato. La sua testa batteva con frastagliata energia.  
Facendo i gradini due alla volta fino all’ultimo piano, infilò la chiave nella serratura. La porta si aprì prima che avesse la possibilità di girare la chiave, e attraverso la fessura, Harry gli stava sorridendo.  
Louis aveva voglia di vomitare.  
“Finalmente,” esclamò Harry. “Pensavo che non saresti più tornato. Hai mangiato? Ci sono degli avanzi, posso riscaldarteli. Mi hai scritto che c’è stato un problema con un cliente?”  
  _Indegno_ , pensò Louis. _Feccia, ciuccia-soldi, non abbastanza_.  
“Ma porca puttana,” sputò fuori. “Posso avere un cazzo di minuto? Ho lavorato per dodici ore di fila, sai.” Il pavimento sembrava tremare sotto di lui, e passò oltre Harry per calciarsi via le scarpe. Atterrarono con un tonfo sordo in mezzo all’ingresso, e Louis sapeva che Harry odiava quando faceva così.  
Non si mosse per metterle via.  
“Okay,” disse Harry lentamente, per il momento più confuso che seccato. “Lou, qual è il problema?”  
 _Io_.  
Louis fece una risata vuota, dando le spalle a Harry. “Cosa non lo è? Non posso neanche prendere la cazzo di metro, fanculo. _Odio_ questa situazione.”  
Un attimo di silenzio, poi Harry cominciò, “Vuoi dire–”  
Louis non lo lasciò finire. “È un cazzo di casino, okay? Tutta questa maledetta situazione, tipo, io e te, ciò che le persone si _aspettano_ da noi. Non sono cazzi loro, è quel che è, e si possono ficcare i loro giudizi su per il culo. Non ho firmato per questo, okay? È uno _schifo_.”  
Harry inspirò bruscamente, e oh, oddio, _merda_. Louis voleva rimangiarsi tutto. Sapeva bene quanto Harry si sentisse ancora in colpa per il prezzo che Louis aveva pagato per stare con lui, lo scrutinio pubblico indesiderato. Era un prezzo che Louis avrebbe pagato un centinaio di volte, un _milione_ di volte, e stava per dirlo. Harry lo batté sul tempo.  
“Be’, nessuno ti obbliga a restare. Nel senso, cioè.” La voce di Harry si era inasprita in un modo che Louis non aveva quasi mai sentito prima. “Se odi questa situazione… se te ne vuoi andare, allora, cioè. Non ho intenzione di incatenarti al mio letto o cose del genere.”  
In genere, Louis avrebbe risposto agitando le sopracciglia e con qualcosa sulla falsariga di, “No, giusto, perché entrambi preferiamo il contrario, no?” In quel momento, si voltò lentamente, la pressione dietro le costole compressa in una stretta palla di paura. _Se te ne vuoi andare. Se te ne vuoi andare._  
 _Harry_ voleva che lui se ne andasse?  
 _Indegno_. _Feccia, ciuccia-soldi, non abbastanza._  
Louis inspirò e studiò Harry – la stretta spirale dei suoi muscoli, la piega triste della sua bocca, il modo in cui non voleva incrociare lo sguardo di Louis. “Be’,” disse Louis, dopo un silenzio che si aprì tra loro come una voragine, spaccando l’ingresso in due. Respirare faceva male. “Voglio dire, sul serio, a questo punto non farebbe più nessuna differenza. Anche se andassi a piedi, il danno è fatto. Ogni stronzo di questa città conosce il mio cazzo di nome.”  
 _La maggior parte di loro pensa che io non ti meriti._  
Il cipiglio di Harry si inasprì. “Lo dici come se non sapessi in cosa ti stessi cacciando.”  
“Magari non lo sapevo,” gli disse Louis.  
Un lampo di dolore attraversò il viso di Harry e sparì così in fretta che Louis non era sicuro che fosse davvero successo. Un’eco dello stesso fluttuò nello stomaco di Louis e rafforzò la nauseante pressione. Poi Harry si raddrizzò. La sua voce era liscia come una pietra levigata. “Ehi, lo sai, se pensi che sia stato tutto una passeggiata per me, _ti sbagli_. Anche io ho dovuto combattere. Ci sono parecchi conservatori che disapprovano.”  
A Louis si rivoltò lo stomaco. Lo sapeva; lo _sapeva_. Sapeva che ci fossero delle persone che stavano cercando di avvelenarlo contro di lui, e che Harry non si fosse mai preoccupato neanche di menzionarlo a Louis… Doveva significare qualcosa. Forse.  
“Allora forse dovresti ascoltarli.” Louis sollevò il mento ed ebbe voglia di piangere. Non l’avrebbe fatto, però. “Trovare qualcuno che si inserisca perfettamente nel tuo mondo, giusto? Nel senso, lo sanno tutti che puoi avere meglio di _me_.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere… e poi, all’improvviso, la chiuse di nuovo. Qualcosa cambiò nella sua postura, lo sguardo fisso su Louis con un peso spiacevole, e Louis non riuscì più a sostenerlo. Spostò gli occhi sul pavimento.  
Quando Harry alla fine parlò, era stranamente vuoto, la precedente asprezza svanita. “Intendi un ragazzo come te? Perché un ragazzo come te non può stare con un ragazzo come me? È forse–?”  
“Sta’ zitto,” lo interruppe Louis. Stava soffocando, _soffocando_ , non riusciva a far entrare aria nei polmoni.  
Harry rimase in silenzio solo per un secondo. Nel continuare, la sua voce crebbe in volume e forza, e si stava ancora mantenendo rigidamente dritto. “No, ma sai cosa? È un peccato che io sia innamorato di te, cazzo. Peccato che non _esista_ nessuno migliore di te. Non per me.”  
I polmoni di Louis si espansero con un rantolo brusco e bagnato. _Non esiste nessuno migliore di te_ , riecheggiò nella sua mente, e si accorse a malapena quando Harry aggiunse, “Anche se stai facendo lo stronzo in questo momento.”  
 _Sono innamorato di te. Non c’è nessuno migliore di te. Non per me._  
Louis crollò contro il muro, il peso del proprio corpo improvvisamente troppo. Oh cazzo, oh merda, cosa aveva _fatto_? Come aveva potuto… e Harry, dolce e meraviglioso Harry… perché aveva… cazzo. _Cazzo_.  
“Mi dispiace,” lasciò uscire Louis, riuscendo a formare le parole attorno allo stretto nodo che aveva in gola. “Harry. Merda, amore, mi dispiace, mi dispiace _così tanto_.” Si sfregò gli occhi con rabbia. Quando si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo, Harry era abbastanza vicino da poterlo toccare… così Louis lo fece.  
Affondò le dita nei bicipiti di Harry, attirandolo a sé con entrambe le mani. Harry resistette solo per una frazione di secondo, poi si lasciò andare contro di lui, una mano a stringere il suo maglione. Con il muro alle sue spalle e Harry modellato sul davanti, Louis scoprì di riuscire di nuovo a respirare.  
“Mi dispiace,” ripeté, più piano stavolta, meno urgente.  
“Ma che cazzo,” mormorò Harry. Eppure non si scostò. “Sul serio, ma… _cosa_. Louis, che diavolo ti è preso?”  
“Scusami. Sono uno stupido. Non ti meritavi… niente di quello che ho detto. Non lo pensavo veramente.” Sembrò come se Louis avesse ingoiato qualcosa di affilato, la gola ruvida nel parlare.  
Harry si mosse contro di lui, tirandosi indietro abbastanza da guardarlo in faccia. I suoi occhi erano ridotti a due fessure, la confusione mista a irritazione e incertezza persistenti. “E allora perché? Perché hai… Cos’è _successo_? Perché?”  
Louis scacciò le lacrime dagli occhi e ricercò un modo per spiegarsi. Sollevò debolmente una spalla, facendo cadere lo sguardo dove le dita di Harry erano artigliate al tessuto del suo maglione, spiegazzandolo.  
Dopo un attimo, Harry emise un suono basso e allungò la mano libera, sfiorando l’angolo dell’occhio di Louis con il pollice. “Ehi,” sussurrò, improvvisamente gentile. “Tesoro, parlami. Cosa ti frulla per la testa, piccolo?”  
I vezzeggiativi erano una cosa di Louis, non di Harry; Louis era quello che sommergeva Harry con _Principino_ e _piccolo_ e _amore_. In qualche modo, un semplice _tesoro_ da parte di Harry lo faceva quasi tremare.  
Abbandonò la testa sulla spalla di Harry e inspirò profondamente, catalogando la moltitudine di frammenti di odori come _Harry_ , come _casa_. “Abbiamo perso il controllo di un caso,” confessò Louis a voce bassa. “Quel tizio era già colpevole di suo, non seguiva la nostra politica di trasparenza totale e continuava a nasconderci dei dettagli importanti, ma… è una merda, è quel che è. E dopo, ho parlato con Ben dell’avanzamento della causa contro i miei genitori, e ora che tutta la storia è trapelata chissà come dalla stampa…” Dovette fermarsi e respirare. “Ho fatto l’errore di guardare alcuni commenti online.”  
“Oh, _Louis_.” Harry suonava disperatamente triste, e Louis riuscì a tirar fuori una risata mezzo strozzata in risposta.  
“Dovrei imparare a seguire i miei stessi consigli, giusto? Perché erano… alcune di quelle stronzate erano davvero terribili. Cioè, non tutte, ma… alcune.” Louis cercò di scrollarsi di dosso l’impronta mentale di quelle parole orrende che si aggrappavano a lui. Si rifiutarono di svanire, appiccicose e spinose come cardi. “Mi chiamavano un pessimo figlio, e avido, e dicevano che stavo con te solo per i tuoi soldi e la tua posizione/status. Cioè, cazzo, loro non… loro non sanno neanche che fossi una puttana, e si sono già fatti quest’idea in testa.”  
Harry non rispose immediatamente, ma la sua presa non si allentò. “Stavi cercando di provocarmi a dire qualcosa di simile, vero? Come un test.”  
Louis sollevò rapidamente la testa per incontrare gli occhi di Harry. “No, non è vero,” protestò, solo per poi ripensarci. E… be’. “Non consciamente. Ti giuro che non era nei miei piani. Li ho solo lasciati arrivare a me, presumo.”  
“Ma tu non sei così. Non sei affatto come dicono.” Il tono di Harry non lasciava spazio a dubbi, e qualcosa riguardo l’assoluta sicurezza nell’affermazione si inserì nel sangue di Louis, dolce come il vino dell’estate.  
“Lo so che non sono così,” disse. Venne fuori più deciso di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile appena un minuto prima. Espirò, per poi infilare una mano tra i capelli di Harry, le dita leggere sulla cute. Una minuscola piega sulla bocca di Harry fu la sua ricompensa.  
“Anche io,” gli disse Harry. “È abbastanza, non credi? Nel senso, la gente parla sempre, quindi, cioè. Sticazzi.” Scrollò le spalle, e Louis sentì tutto il corpo vibrare da quanto fosse innamorato di quel ragazzo – stupidamente, spudoratamente, abbastanza da far sembrare il _per sempre_ una conclusione naturale.  
“Come fai a essere così… così…” Con un sorriso, Louis scosse la testa. “Cristo, sei incredibile. Com’è possibile che tu sia reale?”  
Harry doveva aver frainteso la causa del suo sfogo, perché si morse il labbro inferiore, lo sguardo pensieroso nel dire, “Ho dovuto imparare, sai? A fregarmene. Ti ricordi quando te ne sei andato, quella mattina dopo che abbiamo fatto sesso per la prima volta?”  
Louis fece una smorfia. “Mi ricordo. Ho un gran talento nel dire stupidaggini attorno a te, vero? Come abbiamo appena visto.” Seguendo l’affermazione con un sorriso sghembo, stava per aggiungere che il suo stupore andava _ben_ oltre la capacità di Harry di affrontare i commenti negativi. Harry continuò prima che Louis potesse trovare le parole.  
“Già, quindi. Ero così arrabbiato e deluso e _stanco_ quel giorno, di essere sempre all’oscuro di tutto. Quindi sono andato a cercare un po’ di roba. E…” Scrollò nuovamente le spalle, un debole sorriso latente nei suoi occhi. “Mi sono reso conto che sono solo sconosciuti, sai? E che non possono davvero ferirmi. Cercano solo qualcuno da insultare. Mi fanno un po’ pena, diciamo.”  
Era… okay, no. Era fottutamente _troppo_ , e non si poteva assolutamente aspettare che Louis riuscisse a gestirlo.  
Ma avrebbe cercato comunque di fare del suo meglio.  
Attirando Harry per un bacio, Louis si bloccò con le loro bocche a pochi centimetri, abbastanza vicine da sentire una traccia di curry nell’alito dell’altro. Merda, wow, Louis era affamato. Non toccava cibo da quella mattina, troppo impegnato a correre da una parte all’altra e cadere a pezzi persino per pensare al suo stomaco. Liam aveva sempre sostenuto che i bassi livelli di zucchero nel sangue trasformassero Louis in uno stronzo di prima categoria, e il modo in cui Louis si era comportato da quando era piombato in casa rappresentava un punto a favore di Liam.  
“Ho davvero troppa fame,” disse Louis nello spazio minimo che lo separava da Harry. “Troppa. Di cibo, e anche di te. Posso… Ti prego non permettere mai che io sia tanto stupido da mandare tutto a puttane, okay?”  
A quella distanza, c’erano delle pagliuzze d’oro negli occhi di Harry. La sua risata affannosa solleticava il labbro superiore di Louis. “Non lo farai. Ho intenzione di sposarti un giorno, sai? Lascia che tutti si disperino nell’organizzare un matrimonio tradizionale, reale e _gay_ , e nel contempo, noi ce la svigneremo per una tranquilla cerimonia con solo i nostri amici più stretti.”  
Forse Louis sarebbe dovuto essere scioccato. Si frequentavano da mezzo anno, da soli sei mesi – il che era un periodo di tempo piuttosto breve perché Harry menzionasse progetti di matrimonio. Ma Louis non era per niente scioccato. Invece, si avvicinò di un altro millimetro, facendo scivolare lo sguardo sulle labbra di Harry prima di riportarlo su. Con la mano ancora intrecciata tra i suoi capelli, li tirò con delicatezza. “Non ti azzardare.”  
Le palpebre di Harry stavano cominciando a chiudersi. “A fare che?”  
“A proporti,” gli disse Louis, e gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono. Prima che potesse fraintendere e scostarsi, Louis aggiunse, “Un giorno, ti organizzerò il matrimonio dei tuoi sogni, amore. Ma voglio essere _io_ a chiedertelo. Non ti lascerò portarmi via quel privilegio, capito? Sono più vecchio e più saggio, pertanto è mio.”  
Harry lo baciò, rapido e indolore, prima di raddrizzarsi con un’altra risata. “Parli come Gollum.”  
“Accurato.” Un ghigno gli tirò la bocca. Louis fece per mordere la mano di Harry. “Non mi farò certo scrupoli a staccarti le dita a morsi se cercherai di battermi sul tempo.”  
“Oh, _che paura_ ,” disse Harry, il tono a dimostrare che fosse tutto tranne che spaventoso.  
“Stai zitto, tu.” Louis inspirò lentamente, poi un’altra volta, sentendo gli eventi degli ultimi minuti insediarsi come polvere in una stanza. Spingendo Harry all’indietro, si raddrizzò da dove si era accasciato contro il muro, ficcandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli e scuotendo le spalle.  
Casa. Era a casa, finalmente.  
“Ma parliamo del presente. Dato che la giornata di oggi è durata già, tipo, un secolo…” Catturò la mano di Harry e allacciò le loro dita. “Credo tu abbia accennato qualcosa riguardo al cibo?”  
“Curry rosso con i gamberi,” annuì Harry. “Zayn ne ha portato un po’ a casa per Liam, ma ne abbiamo lasciato in abbondanza anche per te.”  
“Ti amo da morire, lo sai?” gli disse Louis.  
“Quando non fai lo stronzo, intendi?” In contrappunto alle sue parole, Harry strinse la mano di Louis e lo tirò verso la cucina. Louis si fermò solo per calciare via le sue scarpe, in modo che fossero ammassate contro il muro accanto all’attaccapanni. Ecco. Tutto in ordine.  
“Ti amo anche quando faccio lo stronzo,” disse, seguendo Harry. “È solo che non sono molto bravo a dimostrarlo in quei momenti. Il che… ti chiedo scusa, di nuovo. Vorrei poterti dire che non accadrà mai più, ma a volte, mi sento…”  
“Sopraffatto?” Suggerì Harry, lanciando un’occhiata alle sue spalle nell’entrare in cucina. Qualcosa squillò nella testa di Louis, il battito di un ricordo lontano, ed ebbe bisogno di diversi secondi per localizzarlo.  
 _Mostrami quel ragazzo che mi rimarrebbe accanto una volta che i media comincerebbero a dargli la caccia. Mostrami quel ragazzo che mi amerebbe abbastanza_.  
Merda. Avevano entrambi i loro demoni da esorcizzare, vero?  
Raggiungendo Harry, Louis lo abbracciò da dietro, entrambe le mani strette attorno alla sua vita sottile e il naso infilato tra il collo e la nuca. Ci volle un momento, poi Harry si abbandonò al tocco con un piccolo sospiro. Louis si mosse per lasciargli un bacio sulla pelle scoperta appena sopra il colletto della maglietta.  
“Amore,” mormorò. “Solo perché voglio che sia tutto chiaro: a questo punto, ci vorrebbe una spranga, una gru e un carcere di massima sicurezza per tenermi lontano da te. Fino a che non mi dirai di sparire, io sarò qui.”  
“Non ti dirò mai una cosa del genere,” replicò Harry.  
Solo un anno prima, Louis avrebbe deriso chiunque gli avesse fatto una promessa del genere, una promessa destinata ad essere infranta perché _per sempre_ era tanto tempo e la speranza era il gioco degli stolti. In quel momento, Louis si ritrovò a sorridere senza riflettere.  
“Allora siamo d’accordo,” disse. Ignorando la voragine attanagliante nel suo stomaco, rimase in quella posizione per qualche secondo in più. Lasciò la presa solo quando Harry si liberò con una risatina, punzecchiando lo stomaco di Louis nell’avvicinarsi al frigo.  
“Questi maltrattamenti,” si lamentò Louis. “Questo non è il modo di trattare il tuo suddito preferito, Principino.”  
“Chi ha mai detto che sei il mio preferito?”  
Louis sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia al petto. “Tu.”  
“Sono sicuro che me ne ricorderei.” Harry gli rivolse un ghigno oltre le spalle, chinandosi nel recuperare una ciotola di cibo dall’odore paradisiaco, persino freddo. Lo stomaco di Louis si contorse dalla fame.  
“Era fortemente sottinteso,” si ricordò di dire, lo sguardo fisso su quella bellissima, bellissima vista. Cibo, cibo, _cibo_. Oh, e neanche Harry era poi così male. Quando Louis espresse quel pensiero ad alta voce, Harry rise. Louis approfittò della distrazione e gli strappò il cibo dalle mani, svignandosela in salotto prima di ricordarsi di non avere le posate.  
“Ti amo,” urlò verso la cucina. “Ora per favore portami un cucchiaio o qualcosa di simile. Ti pago in natura.”  
Nel momento in cui lo disse, i suoi pensieri si bloccarono a ciò che aveva appena detto. Wow, quella era… una novità. Non aveva mai scherzato su quel tipo di cose prima, non davvero, e anche Harry doveva aver girato spesso attorno all’argomento.  
Si sentiva… bene, in realtà. Assolutamente a posto.  
“Lo fai già,” disse Harry un attimo più tardi, facendo il suo ingresso nel soggiorno con un cucchiaio e una forchetta. O non aveva notato lo scivolone di Louis, o aveva scelto di ignorarlo; in ogni caso, si piazzò accanto a lui sul divano e gli passò le posate prima di togliere il muto dalla partita di calcio in tv.  
Portando il primo boccone alla bocca, Louis si contorse fino a che non fu appoggiato pesantemente contro il fianco di Harry. Non era abbastanza, quindi liberò una mano per sistemare il braccio di Harry attorno a sé. _Ecco_. Con un verso soddisfatto, sprofondò maggiormente tra i cuscini e prese un secondo boccone.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese Harry, il divertimento chiaro nella sua voce.  
“Mai stato meglio,” gli disse Louis.  
Harry ridacchiò tra i suoi capelli e strinse il braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis. Per la prima volta da quando era uscito di casa quella mattina, Louis si sentì davvero sereno. Non aveva ancora escluso la possibilità che Harry fosse magico, ma dato che quell’idea era giusto un pizzico troppo ridicola, decise di non condividere quel particolare pezzo di stupidità.  
Sul serio, era stato già abbastanza un idiota da bastargli per il resto del mese. Le cose che aveva letto ronzavano ancora nel retro della sua mente, sbattendo stancamente le loro ali – _straccione, groupie reale, facile_.  
Con Harry tutto attorno a lui, caldo e vicino e concreto, non era così difficile schiacciarle come insetti fastidiosi, una dopo l’altra, fino a che non avessero cessato di avere importanza.  
   
**  
   
Per la prima volta in dieci anni, Louis aveva festeggiato il suo compleanno.  
Non era stato niente di che – giusto un brunch con i ragazzi, Barbara e Gemma prima che la maggior parte di loro si disperdesse in diverse direzioni per Natale – ma quando Harry aveva avanzato l’idea, gli occhi di Louis si erano illuminati come… be’, come quelli di un bambino a Natale. Ridendo, gliel’aveva detto ad alta voce.  
Louis aveva arricciato il naso, tirato fuori la lingua e dichiarato, “Sì, okay, come ti pare. Ma avrò dei _regali_. Per il mio compleanno e per Natale. Non ne ricevo da anni, okay? Sempre che non conti il Babbo Natale Segreto in ufficio, e lascia che ti dica che Ben è il peggior Babbo Natale Segreto di sempre. Cosa ci avrei dovuto fare con una dannata _mazza da cricket_?”  
Oh no. _Oh no_.  
All’istante, la mente di Harry aveva evocato l’immagine di Louis che si accendeva in silenzio una candelina da solo, anno dopo anno, canticchiando _Tanti auguri a te_ nonostante nessuno fosse lì ad ascoltarlo. Harry avrebbe voluto stringerlo tra le sue braccia e non lasciarlo andare più; avrebbe voluto piangere; avrebbe voluto dire a Louis quanto fosse speciale, quanto fosse bello, quanto lo amasse.  
Dato che Louis era rimasto di buon umore l’avrebbe chiamato uno sdolcinato speranzoso, Harry aveva optato per immobilizzare Louis sul pavimento e baciarlo fino a che non si ritrovarono entrambi senza fiato, sorridendo, i volti arrossati. Aveva anche annunciato l’intenzione di organizzare un viaggio in Nuova Zelanda per l’anno successivo, per commemorare il fatto che avessero fatto la maratona del _Signore degli Anelli_ tutti insieme un paio di settimane prima e Louis non avesse smesso di farneticare sui meravigliosi paesaggi sin da quel momento.  
Per grande sorpresa di Harry, Louis aveva accettato il regalo con un, “Cazzo, sì. In camper, però. Voglio viaggiare in camper.”  
“Possiamo decisamente viaggiare in camper,” disse Harry, e così era stato deciso.  
In quel momento stavano lavando i piatti, Louis che saltellava a ogni secondo, ballando a ritmo dell’album di Natale di Michael Bublè che Niall aveva lasciato lì. Era raggiante di felicità, e Harry voleva conservare quel momento in tasca per poterlo rivivere ogni volta che avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa per tirarlo su di morale.  
Quando Louis gli passò accanto, pizzicò il sedere di Harry, poi diede una pacca sullo stesso punto con aria possessiva. “Ehi,” disse. “Cos’è quel faccino pensieroso?”  
“Pensieroso in positivo,” gli disse Harry. “Sembri felice, tutto qui.”  
Louis si fermò, riflettendo. Poi il suo sorriso si allargò. “Perché lo sono, amore. Sono davvero, davvero felice.”  
“Come una stanza senza un tetto,” [ndt. _Like a room without a roof_ , da ‘Happy’ di Pharrell Williams] suggerì Harry, e Louis gemette. Ma si chinò poi per mordere la clavicola di Harry dove la sua maglietta non la copriva, quindi Harry non era poi così infastidito.  
“Ricordami perché ti sopporto?” Louis sollevò la testa per ammirare la sua opera, e Harry abbassò lo sguardo per trovare la pelle già arrossata. Avrebbe dovuto coprirlo per la cena ufficiale di Stato di quella sera.  
Rivolgendogli un ghigno, Harry gli infilò una mano insaponata sotto la maglietta, arricciando le dita contro il suo stomaco. “Forse perché mi ami.”  
“Forse,” concordò Louis, e per quanto avesse assunto un tono sofferente, il suo viso si era addolcito. Nessuno dei due si mosse per un po’, limitandosi a respirare, sorridendosi a vicenda.  
Furono bruscamente interrotti dalla vibrazione del telefono di Louis. Un altro secondo di immobilità, poi Louis lo tirò fuori dalla tasca.  
Harry osservò la sua espressione cambiare con la lettura del messaggio. Da quella distanza, notò ogni singola contrazione, ogni microscopico cambiamento nei suoi lineamenti. “Va tutto bene?” chiese, e Louis sollevò lo sguardo.  
Senza parlare, allungò il telefono in modo che Harry potesse leggere il messaggio. Ah, Charlotte. ‘ _Buon compleanno Lou! Adesso sei proprio un vecchietto. Ti chiamo dopo, ti voglio bene. Oggi dirò ai nostri genitori della mia ragazza, quindi… fammi gli auguri? Rosie lo sa già. Se andasse male puoi venirci a prendere alla stazione? Non voglio passare il Natale da sola…_ ’  
“Be’,” disse Harry, a corto di parole.  
“Be’,” gli fece eco Louis, suonando altrettanto impotente. Posò il telefono sul piano di lavoro. “Immagino che… Cioè, voglio credere che le cose siano cambiate, ma… Anna non è neanche nobile, quindi non è che i miei genitori possano guadagnarci qualcosa.”  
Harry annuì, aumentando delicatamente la pressione delle nocche contro lo stomaco di Louis. “Chiamo mamma. L’avviso che potremmo avere due ospiti in più a cena stasera. A meno che tu e le ragazze non preferiate stare qui, fare una serata tranquilla? Un po’ di tempo in famiglia?”  
“Possiamo far sì che sia una decisione spontanea?” Louis sembrò uscire da una sorta di trance. “Dipende da come va a finire. Se fanno del male a Lottie–”  
“Fisicamente?” lo interruppe Harry perché oh, per favore _no_. I genitori l’avevano mai – all’epoca, quando Louis gliel’aveva detto – l’avevano _picchiato_? Non era entrato nei dettagli, e Harry non se l’era sentita di insistere quando Louis stava chiaramente cercando di lasciarsi quella brutta esperienza alle spalle.  
“Spero di no,” disse Louis, brutale. “Perché se osano alzare le mani su di lei, o su Rosie… Cazzo. Gliela farò pagare. Li _distruggerò_.”  
Gesù. Harry non aveva mai sentito Louis in quel modo – freddo e preciso, nell’affermare un dato di fatto. _Li distruggerò_. Benché Harry concordasse con il pensiero, non riuscì a sopprimere il brivido di ansia. Facendo scorrere la mano dallo stomaco di Louis, la premette contro la sua spina dorsale, le dita aperte. “Come?” chiese. “Posso fare qualcosa? Tipo, immagino ci sia un modo per revocare i loro titoli onorari o qualcosa del genere.”  
“No, questa è la mia battaglia. Tu mi stai già aiutando, con il solo esserci per me.” Louis si abbandonò al contatto, avvicinandosi maggiormente in modo da intrappolare Harry tra la lavastoviglie e il suo corpo. Con entrambe le mani posate sui fianchi di Harry, Louis continuò con una voce bassa, a mescolarsi con la musica in sottofondo. “Ma sì, è una parte del piano. Privarli delle due cose più importanti per loro: i soldi e la reputazione. Sono una figura pubblica ora, e lo userò a mio favore. Se,” alzò lo sguardo attraverso le ciglia, “per te va bene? Potrebbe essere un po’ uno spettacolo di infangamento. Non mi stupirei se frugassero tra le mie cose e usassero qualsiasi cosa riescano a trovare.”  
“Qualsiasi cosa riescano a trovare?” ripeté Harry con perplessità.  
La bocca di Louis si piegò. “Già. Per esempio, sono sicuro ci siano dei vecchi bigliettini con il tuo nome e dei cuoricini sopra.”  
A quello, Harry sentì la sua apprensione trasformarsi in un sorriso. “Tenevi un diario?”  
“Un’agenda,” lo corresse Louis, con dignità. “E non regolarmente. Solo pensieri sparsi qua e là, ogni volta che le cose cominciavano a diventare pesanti e mi sentivo come se non potessi dirlo a nessuno.”  
“Nessuno lo sapeva?” chiese Harry.  
“Due dei miei amici sapevano che mi piacessero i ragazzi. Cioè, ehi, non è che fossi un _asociale_.” Louis sogghignò e sollevò una mano per gesticolare verso di sé. “Ero l’anima della festa. Avevo un grande gruppo di amici, dato che facevo parte della squadra di calcio e tutto il resto. Solo che non erano molti quelli di cui mi fidavo senza riserve, e per quanto riguarda la mia cotta per te… Sembrava un po’ troppo ridicola da condividere. Mi ha inspirato alcune canzoni, però, dal periodo in cui mi consideravo un prodigio della musica.”  
Benché Louis apparisse ancora nervoso, teso come una molla pronta a scattare dove era premuto contro il corpo di Harry, il gelo l’aveva lasciato. Harry risalì con la mano sotto la sua maglietta, il palmo poggiato sulla pelle calda tra le scapole. “Mi piacerebbe sentirle un giorno, sai. Le tue canzoni.”  
Louis sbuffò una risata e si arricciò maggiormente contro di lui. “Probabilmente morirei d’imbarazzo se le leggessi ora.”  
“È un no?”  
“È un forse.” Con ciò, Louis strinse il braccio attorno a Harry prima di fare un passo indietro e recuperare il suo telefono. Mentre scriveva una risposta per Charlotte, Harry riprese a pulire il resto del loro brunch. In sottofondo, Michael Bublè prometteva che sarebbe stato a casa per Natale, e Harry si ritrovò a sorridere malgrado il basso ronzio di preoccupazione in fondo allo stomaco.  
Sarebbero stati bene. Qualsiasi cosa i genitori di Louis avessero deciso di buttare loro addosso, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Potevano affrontare qualsiasi cosa.  
   
**  
   
 

 

**_Twitter di NewPrinceWatch_**  
 ** _Bio: I vostri amichevoli stalker del quartiere. Vogliamo il Principe Harry tutto per noi. Fino a quel giorno, ci siamo rassegnati a viverlo indirettamente tramite Louis Austin. Un ringraziamento speciale al PrinceWatch originario: colpiamo prima che voi possiate dire ‘no gay’._**  
 _23 Dicembre 2014, 10:28 a.m.:_  
 _Come dice la Regina: ‘È Natale, stronzi.’ Aggiorneremo di rado mentre facciamo indigestione di eggnog_ (ndt. liquore allo zabaione) _e pensiamo ai propositi che non manterremo._  
 _24 Dicembre 2014, 11:13 p.m.:_  
 _L è stato avvistato mentre andava a prendere le sorelle a King’s Cross. Godetevi una foto sfocata che potrebbe essere chiunque – purché indossi un cappotto Burberry enorme._  
 _24 Dicembre 2014, 11:14 p.m.:_  
 _Oh, e quel cappotto Burberry sembra essere piuttosto familiare, eh?_  
 _28 Dicembre 2014, 2:45 p.m.:_  
 _Gli articoli affermano che le sorelle di L sono querelanti nel caso Austin vs. Austin. Ah, il dolce profumo di una disputa familiare al mattino!_  
 _29 Dicembre 2014, 7:22 p.m.:_  
 _Capodanno è alle porte – è tempo per noi di radunarci con voi attorno al fuoco mentre ci abbandoniamo ai ricordi dell’anno passato. Sono successe così tante cose!_  
 _29 Dicembre 2014, 7:28 p.m.:_  
 _L riceve acqua gelida versata sulla sua testa e sfida il Principe Harry a fare lo stesso. Per_ _beneficenza!_ _http://tinyurl.com/p6mw7vf_ _-_ _Ly_  
 _29 Dicembre 2014, 7:30 p.m.:_  
 _Avvistati H & L mentre lasciavano la produzione RSC di “Hamlet.” H ha un livido misterioso che spunta dal colletto. ;) -Sab_  
 _29 Dicembre 2014, 7:57 p.m.:_  
 _H ha annunciato pubblicamente il suo sostegno a favore di Street Scraps. L quel giorno sfoggiava un sorriso abbagliante. Felice di aver scelto una persona che lo sostiene? - Nin_  
 _29 Dicembre 2014, 8:24 p.m.:_  
 _Il Principe Harry e Louis sono stati avvistati mentre entravano in un negozio di tatuaggi all’inizio di questo mese. Speriamo che questo significhi tatuaggi di coppia! -Am_  
 _30 Dicembre 2014, 5:12 p.m.:_  
 _I genitori di L sono stati denunciati dai loro figli per diverse accuse, in particolare incl. violenza interpersonale. Ancora nessun dettaglio._  
   
**  
   
 **V. Febbraio**  
Louis rispose al secondo squillo.  
“Ehi ciao, piccolo Principe. Non dovresti già dormire a quest’ora della notte?” La sua voce era tranquilla e rilassata, e fu abbastanza per calmare il respiro di Harry. “Non è molto, _molto_ tardi per te?”  
“Tre del mattino, sì,” disse Harry. “Ma non è che riesca a dormire sapendo che fossi in tribunale oggi. Com’è andata?” Incastrando il telefono tra guancia e spalla, Harry uscì nel terrazzo del suo alloggio, il giardino circostante silenzioso e buio nella notte calda. Nell’arco di sei ore, avrebbe dovuto raggiungere il Waitangi Treaty Grounds per arrivare in tempo alla cerimonia ufficiale della giornata dei fondatori della Nuova Zelanda.  
“È andata bene, credo. Ti racconterò i dettagli quando ti vedo, ma…” Louis espirò. “Vinceremo noi. Non ho alcun dubbio in proposito. Ti salutano Lottie e Rosie, tra parentesi.”  
“Ricambia.” Camminando sull’erba umida, Harry fissò la superficie della piscina illuminata a giorno, l’acqua che luccicava di un blu misterioso. Fu colpito da un’improvvisa scarica per la mancanza di Louis, anche se erano passati appena due giorni da quando era partito, mentre gli altri avevano tutti prenotato un volo che sarebbe decollato nel tardo pomeriggio del giorno seguente, orario inglese. Almeno Harry aveva Zach come compagnia fino ad allora.  
“Allora,” disse vivacemente Louis. “Come sta il mio principe preferito? Oh, e ti sei informato se possiamo passare la notte in uno di quegli affari costruiti sugli alberi come facevano nella foresta di Elven?”  
“Non credo proprio che esistano davvero.” Harry arricciò le dita dei piedi nell’erba. “E sto bene. Mi manchi un po’, ma… è splendido qui. Ti piacerà.”  
“Sarò lì prima di quanto immagini.” Il sorriso di Louis era percepibile.  
“Come sta andando la preparazione delle valigie?”  
“Eh, le farò all’ultimo momento. Domani pomeriggio è troppo presto.”  
“Giusto, e poi dimenticherai metà delle tue cose, ruberai i miei vestiti e il mio spazzolino e fingerai che fossero tuoi dal principio.” Harry cercò e fallì di farlo sembrare come se gli importasse.  
Louis sbuffò. “Così poca fiducia.”  
“Così tante evidenze empiriche,” ribatté Harry.  
“Ma _guardati_ , a tirare fuori i paroloni.” Il tono scherzoso di Louis gli fece sospettare che se fossero stati nella stessa stanza, Louis si sarebbe fiondato a pizzicare le guance di Harry. “Stai cercando di fare colpo su di me, amore?”  
“Be’, sono un principe.” A quel punto, Harry stava sogghignando a niente in particolare, l’aria notturna come velluto sulla sua pelle. “Sono istruito e cose così, sai.”  
“Ma certo che lo sei, tesoro. Certo.”  
Ancora con il ghigno in faccia, Harry tornò nella sua stanza. Con la notte perfettamente immobile attorno a lui, riusciva a sentire il trambusto dall’altra parte della linea, la voce di Liam e il rumore di chiavi. Giusto, Louis doveva essere tornato al lavoro dopo l’udienza per concludere alcune cose prima della loro vacanze.  
“Dovrei lasciarti tornare al lavoro,” disse Harry. Sperò che non suonasse disperato come si sentiva. Gesù, era un comportamento da sciocchi; avrebbe visto Louis in circa quaranta ore. Non che le stesse contando.  
“O potresti rimanere in linea e ascoltarmi mentre lavoro finché non ti addormenti,” propose Louis con semplicità. “Dio solo sa quanto trovi difficile addormentarmi senza te che mi respiri nell’orecchio in questi giorni, e se è lo stesso per te… be’. Non vorrei mai che ti addormentassi durante la cerimonia e insultassi le adorabili persone della Nuova Zelanda. In effetti, lo considero un mio dovere verso il reame.”  
“Ti amo,” gli disse Harry.  
Il sorriso di Louis colorò la sua voce di sfumature calde. “Vai a dormire, amore. Ci vediamo presto.”  
   
**  
   
Il camper che Harry aveva noleggiato per loro due era decorato con fiori rosa. Louis lo amava di brutto. Voleva rubarlo, portarlo di nascosto con loro nel volo di ritorno nella speranza che nessuno avrebbe notato il bagaglio aggiuntivo. Quando condivise il suo piano durante il barbecue della loro prima serata, Harry si vantò di aver fregato quello specifico camper proprio sotto il naso di Barbara.  
“Mi piace di più il nostro, comunque,” comunicò quest’ultima. “Ha la presa per l’iPhone piuttosto quella vecchia radio nel vostro.”  
“A me _piace_ la nostra vecchia radio,” disse Louis. “È la roba che vedi nei classici film sui viaggi, quella. Non insultarla dove posso sentirti.”  
Appoggiato contro il fianco di Liam, Zayn aprì gli occhi giusto il tempo per un’occhiata derisoria. “Chi se ne frega di tutte quelle cose? È il letto che importa.”  
Non aveva tutti i torti.  
“Non hai tutti i torti,” gli disse Louis, facendo scivolare una mano su per la coscia di Harry, le unghie a incastrarsi nel cavallo dei suoi jeans. Il movimento gli valse un’occhiata tagliente da parte di Alberto – e Cristo, una _guardia del corpo_. Louis non aveva ancora superato il fatto che avesse bisogno di una guardia del corpo part-time. Non era così male, però; lui e Alberto erano diventati pappa e ciccia e avevano costruito una relazione che consisteva principalmente in Louis che testava i limiti e faceva lo stronzetto, e Alberto che se lo lanciava sulle spalle ogni volta che Louis tirava troppo la corda. Funzionava, per loro.  
Con il viso illuminato dal falò tremolante, Harry si fece più piccolo per adattarsi al fianco di Louis. Coprì la mano di Louis con la propria, intrecciando le loro dita. Nonostante non fosse ancora particolarmente tardi, il fuso orario e il lungo volo stavano pesando sulle ossa di Louis. Non aveva neanche dormito poi così bene da quando Harry era partito, l’appartamento troppo silenzioso e grande senza la sua presenza a riempirlo. Harry gli aveva detto che neanche lui aveva dormito granché.  
Cazzo, erano senza speranza, così tanto senza speranza e stupidamente innamorati l’uno dell’altro. Louis sperava che sarebbe sempre stato così.  
Ficcando il naso nella zona appena sotto l’orecchio di Harry, con i ricci a solleticarlo, mormorò un basso e privato, “Letto?”  
“Letto,” replicò Harry, altrettanto piano. “Voglio alzarmi presto e guardare il sole sorgere sul mare.”  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che siamo dal lato sbagliato dell’isola, amore.”  
Harry sollevò una spalla con noncuranza. “Qualche altra mattina, allora. Tanto ne abbiamo ancora un sacco.”  
Era così. Di fatto, avevano quasi tre settimane piene – tre settimane di campeggio in parchi nazionali, di scalate sui vulcani e di prove di surf, di visite su alcuni dei luoghi delle riprese dei film de _Il Signore degli Anelli_ e _Lo Hobbit_ , di gite in camper il più possibile lontani dalla civiltà.  
Louis non vedeva l’ora.  
   
**  
   
Zayn poteva anche essersi lagnato sui cliché di San Valentino, ma quando Liam gli aveva detto di tapparsi la bocca e riservarsi un po’ di tempo solo per loro due e un picnic sulla spiaggia, non era riuscito a nascondere la sua gioia. Barbara e Niall avevano optato per un’immersione subacquea nella riserva marina di Rahui, mentre Louis aveva proibito Harry di fare alcun tipo di piano. Si era anche rifiutato di aggiungere altro, nonostante Harry continuasse a punzecchiarlo e stuzzicarlo per ottenere informazioni; _dai, solo un aiutino, un indizio piccino piccino? Per favore?_  
Nessuna tale fortuna.  
Come scoprì in seguito, Louis aveva organizzato una caccia al tesoro solo per lui. Cominciò quando Harry si svegliò per scoprire che Louis non ci fosse, avendo lasciato un biglietto legato attorno a una banana. Da lì, Harry l’aveva rintracciato attraverso un negozio di dischi, una biblioteca, una galleria d’arte, una pasticceria, e una fiera. Finalmente aveva trovato Louis seduto su una banchina, le gambe che dondolavano e un luccichio malizioso negli occhi nell’osservare l’assortimento vario di regali che Harry aveva recuperato durante la caccia al tesoro – una copia di _Love Actually_ nonostante avessero il DVD a casa; una palla di vetro con all’interno una miniatura del Trono di Spade; una cartolina con un cesto di frutta dipinto sopra; pasticcini glassati con la bandiera inglese; due biglietti per il Leeds Festival verso la fine di quell’anno, con una nota scarabocchiata sul fatto che il tutto fosse già stato già autorizzato da Zach e Alberto.  
“Ti stai divertendo?” chiese Louis non appena Harry si buttò a sedere accanto a lui.  
“Da morire.” Harry si scostò i capelli dagli occhi e posò il suo bottino prima di attirare Louis in un bacio intenso, le bocche spalancate e le dita che scavavano nella pelle. Era vagamente consapevole del fatto che ci fossero persone attorno a loro, che le foto sarebbero probabilmente finite nelle riviste di gossip, ma non gliene fregava poi così tanto.  
Quando si separarono, Louis stava sorridendo probabilmente tanto quanto Harry. La brezza insistente dal mare gli aveva arruffato i capelli, i giorni che avevano passato all’aperto avevano cosparso la sua pelle di un colore bronzeo, le punte delle ciglia sul punto di diventare bionde.  
“Allora,” disse Harry con dolcezza, la mano ancora avvolta attorno al gomito di Louis. “Grazie per tutto questo. Non dovevi, ma l’ho adorato. Ogni secondo. È stato… Già. Solo, grazie.”  
Il sorriso di Louis si addolcì in qualcosa di più privato. “Lo so che non dovevo, tesoro. Volevo farlo, però.”  
“Grazie,” ripeté Harry. “Anche se sono un po’ arrabbiato per il fatto che non abbia potuto viziarti neanche un po’. Tanto per dire. Anche se non avrei potuto organizzare niente che fosse anche solo la metà così geniale.”  
La scrollata di spalle di Louis venne fuori allo stesso tempo imbarazzata e orgogliosa. “Uno, tu mi hai portato in Nuova Zelanda.  Due, non ho avuto il tempo di fare niente di speciale per il tuo compleanno, col fatto del processo e tutto il resto. E tre, potrai rimediare l’anno prossimo. Inoltre, ti meriti il mondo. Ecco tutto.”  
 _L’anno prossimo_. Harry amava come Louis parlasse con semplicità del futuro, come non facesse neanche più pause. “Okay, affare fatto. L’anno prossimo è mio.” Sollevando il viso verso il sole, Harry assaporò il calore sulla sua pelle. “Che mi dici del resto della giornata, allora? Sono previsti altri piani?”  
“Ovvio che sì. Non insultarmi, Princy. Dovresti sapere che io ho _sempre_ un piano. A tal proposito…” Louis si mise in piedi e offrì una mano a Harry per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. “Ecco il nostro mezzo.”  
Solo in quel momento Harry notò una barca dai colori sgargianti che si avvicinava al piccolo porto. Alberto era al timone. Huh. Harry non sapeva nemmeno che l’uomo avesse una licenza, ma Louis e Liam l’avevano probabilmente scoperto mentre controllavano i suoi precedenti; si fidava del fatto che avessero fatto delle ricerche accurate.  
Con un largo sorriso, Harry accettò la mano di Louis e osservò la barca allinearsi con la banchina. Dopo aver raccolto i regali di Harry, saltarono entrambi a bordo.  
Passarono il resto della giornata alla deriva senza una destinazione precisa, facendo dei tuffi sporadici nel mare mentre il sole picchiava sulle loro teste, con i gabbiani che volavano sopra di loro e il tempo che sembrava sospeso. Con la luce della sera che affilava l’orizzonte in un bagliore dorato, Alberto condusse nuovamente la barca verso il porto solo il tempo necessario per ritirare una pizza sul molo. Una volta tornati in una piccola baia, Louis stese una coperta sul pavimento, poi tirò giù Harry per farlo sedere di fronte a lui. Mangiarono con le scatole tra loro e le labbra rosse dal vino.  
“Grazie,” disse in seguito Harry, per quella che doveva essere la decima volta quel giorno. “È stato tutto perfetto, davvero. Non riesco a credere che tu abbia fatto tutto questo per me.”  
“Certo che l’ho fatto,” gli disse Louis. Aveva le guance arrossate, e forse era a causa dell’alcool e delle ore passate sotto il sole. Forse. Ma c’era una nota diversa nella sua voce in quel momento, un accenno di nervosismo totalmente insolito per lui. Harry strizzò gli occhi contro il sole calante per studiare il viso di Louis, ma la luce dorata inghiottiva tutti i dettagli.  
Harry strisciò più vicino a lui sulla coperta. “Certo che l’hai fatto,” gli fece eco sottovoce.  
 “Ovviamente,” disse Louis. Rivolse un sorriso sghembo a Harry e gli punzecchiò lo stomaco, poi lasciò la mano lì, le dita arricciate contro la pelle nuda. Con il sorriso che si allargava, fece scorrere le nocche verso il basso in modo da agganciarsi all’elastico del costume di Harry, e continuò con un tono dolce.  
“Cioè… Gesù, le cose che farei per te, Principino.” Scosse la testa. “Sono disposto ad ascoltare dei gruppi sconosciuti indie che non mi piacciono solo perché piacciono a _te_. Guarderei _Love Actually_ per circa la settecentesima volta e forse, _forse_ correrei persino al Tesco più vicino se ti venisse voglia di banane e le avessimo terminate. Ecco quanto sono pazzo di te.”  
“È molto carino da parte tua.” Harry inspirò attorno al sentimento ampio e leggero nel suo petto. “Un discorso davvero bello. E voglio che tu sappia–”  
Louis lo interruppe. “Non ancora, okay? Lasciami finire prima. Perché ho pensato che se oggi è tutto sul romanticismo sdolcinato, tanto vale farlo per bene. Punta al massimo o vai a casa, giusto?”  
“Non sdolcinato,” protestò Harry, un attimo prima che le parole di Louis lo raggiunsero. Il che… cosa?  
Con una pacca affettuosa allo stomaco di Harry, Louis si sollevò in piedi. “Solo un secondo, torno subito.”  
Mhh. Quindi, era tutto così… be’.  
 _Be’_.  
Appoggiandosi sulle mani, Harry guardò Louis sparire nella cabina. Cercando di abbandonare qualsivoglia aspettativa, fece del suo meglio per ignorare la sensazione gorgogliante nelle vene. Non ebbe successo.  
Louis tornò un paio di minuti dopo, portando due cucchiai e una vaschetta di gelato Ben & Jerry che era stato decorato con una candelina. Okay. Era molto… tenero? Non necessariamente una spiegazione per la leggera manifestazione di nervosismo di Louis, ma decisamente tenero. Soprattutto perché Louis aveva scelto un gusto chiamato _Mel-ici e Contenti_. [ndt. _Apple-y Ever After_ , gioco di parole tra ‘apple’ (mela) e ‘happily ever after’ (felici e contenti)]  
Fu solo quando Louis si sedette di fronte a Harry che notò la seconda aggiunta al gelato: una riproduzione in acciaio dell’Unico Anello, quello che avevano comprato per circa dieci sterline in un negozio per turisti.  
Mel-ici e Contenti. E un anello.  
“Ma questo…” Harry si bloccò. Sentì una risata grattare contro il fondo della sua gola, bollicine intense che gli vorticavano nel sangue. I suoi polmoni erano pronti ad esplodere.  
“Lo so che non è un anello di diamanti,” disse rapidamente Louis, il suo discorso un po’ frettoloso. “E non sono in ginocchio e tutto il resto. Ma sì, è esattamente ciò che sembra.” Contraendo una spalla, i suoi occhi erano intensamente concentrati sul viso di Harry mentre la bocca si piegò in un sorriso speranzoso. “Allora, che mi dici?”  
Come se Harry avesse mai, mai, _mai_ potuto dire di no a Louis.  
Con il corpo leggero come una piuma, non riuscì a fermare la risata dal fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca, ogni cosa nel suo petto calda e raggiante. Si sollevò sulle ginocchia e si chinò sopra la candela per baciare Louis, e non ci volle più di un battito perché Louis si abbandonasse al bacio, intrecciando una mano tra i suoi capelli.  
 _Sì_ , pensò Harry, poi lo inserì nell’inesistente spazio tra loro. “Sì, assolutamente. Sei un idiota se hai avuto dei dubbi.”  
“Ehi,” biascicò Louis in un mezzo disappunto. “Sii gentile. Ti ho appena chiesto di sposarmi, sai?”  
In qualche modo, mentre si baciavano, dovevano essersi spostati, perché l’improvviso calore della candela fece sobbalzare Harry. Si raddrizzò – solo perché Louis premesse la vaschetta contro il suo petto. Merda, era _gelida_.  
“Per alleviare il bruciore,” disse innocentemente Louis, tradito da un sorrisetto. Harry scacciò la sua mano.  
“Non mi sono bruciato. E lo sapevi benissimo.” In qualche modo, non riuscì a smettere di sorridere.  
“Sto solo proteggendo quel che è mio,” gli disse Louis.  
“Cretino.”  
“Attento, amico. È _fidanzato_ per te adesso.”  
Fidanzato. Oh.  
Harry afferrò il polso di Louis per bloccare la sua mano. Attento a evitare la candela, tirò l’anello fuori dal gelato e trovò il metallo freddo al tocco. Sembrava fin troppo largo per il suo anulare, destinato per essere indossato con una catena, così lo infilò nel pollice prima di leccare via il gelato. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Louis lo stava guardando con misteriose intenzioni.  
Facendogli l’occhiolino, Harry fece scivolare il pollice dalla bocca con uno schiocco intenzionale. Louis sembrava completamente pietrificato, ed era magnifico, _magnifico_. Harry non si sarebbe mai stancato di riuscire a influenzarlo in quel modo.  
Ma aveva anche delle cose da dire al riguardo.  
Tornando a sedersi sulla coperta, mantenne la voce bassa. “Tu mi rendi una persona migliore, lo sai?”  
Lo sguardo di Louis scattò verso l’alto da dove si era bloccato sulla bocca di Harry. Con gli occhi luminosi, rimase in silenzio, in attesa.  
Quando Harry continuò, la barca stava ondeggiando a ritmo con il suo cuore. “Tipo, mi sfidi, ma in senso buono. È una cosa che amo. E mi mostri anche un mondo che non sempre capisco perché, tipo… a volte mi sembra di essere intrappolato in una torre d’avorio e–”  
“Jasmine,” lo interruppe Louis. Perché era ovvio che l’avrebbe fatto. “Solo senza la tigre. Il che è perfetto, dato che ho sempre voluto essere Aladdin.”  
“Potresti dover combattere con Zayn per questo,” disse Harry, poi si sentì uno stupido per aver permesso a Louis di distrarlo così facilmente, come un gatto che insegue un raggio laser. “In ogni caso, fammi finire. Voglio solo dire che… Grazie.” Mantenendo lo sguardo di Louis, Harry allargò le mani. L’anello nel suo pollice catturò un bagliore della luce morente e la rimandò indietro. “Per, tipo… per vedermi. Non come un qualche personaggio pubblico, o come un ammasso di titoli, ma come _me_.”  
Il precedente divertimento di Louis svanì per far posto a quella serena sincerità che raramente mostrava. “Grazie per avermelo permesso,” replicò. Tese la mano per intrecciare le loro dita, e Harry studiò le loro mani unite per un lungo momento, il mare a scorrergli nelle orecchie.  
“Quindi, dovremmo…” Non finì la domanda, ma Louis la comprese ugualmente.  
Scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa, Louis tolse di mezzo il gelato prima di attirare Harry più vicino con la mano libera. “Preferirei che rimanesse il nostro segreto per ora,” disse piano. “Non ne abbiamo più così tanti ormai, ma credo che mi piacerebbe mantenere questo per un po’, condividerlo solo con gli altri. Mi hanno aiutato a organizzare il tutto, quindi lo sanno già.” Un’improvvisa incertezza balenò sui lineamenti di Louis. “Cioè, ti va bene se lo teniamo nascosto per un po’? È solo che appena lo renderemo pubblico, ci staranno tutti addosso. Non sarà più _nostro_ , non del tutto. Non voglio ancora condividerti con il resto del mondo.”  
“Neanche io.” Harry prese un respiro lento e profondo e allargò le gambe in modo che Louis potesse scivolare nello spazio creatosi. “È perfetto,” aggiunse, le parole non più forti del delicato ritmo delle onde. “Non abbiamo fretta, no?”  
“No,” replicò Louis, basso e deciso. “Non abbiamo nessuna fretta.”  
I suoi occhi erano luminosi come il suo sorriso, e si chinò fino a che non fu tutto ciò che Harry riusciva a vedere. Quando le loro bocche si sfiorarono pigramente, Harry lasciò che le palpebre si chiudessero. Nella sua testa, era tutto quieto e dorato, era un oscillamento leggero, era calore e certezza e Louis.  
Il resto del mondo poteva aspettare.


End file.
